Tsunami's Radiance
by Gaian Knight
Summary: A shmoo needs a distraction after the Nexus fallout. Woo-boy.
1. Prolouge

_I'm not going to even pretend, I own any of this. Tenchi Muyo anime of primary note, remains a trademark of Pioneer, AIC and Funimation. The manga sources, owned by Hitoshi Okuda, and VIZ. This is a tale that was once put down, in cheesy journal format, badly mauled of grammar, and not in the end a fitting tale, for whence the genre it belongs, based on my warped mind, and a decent amount of 'wanting part', as far as an author goes, for having an O.C. in an established universe. I have my own real and enjoyed family, as I write this, so this 'is' for enjoyment._

_As so, this be my take on the retelling of my original telling, and hope it's enjoyed better, with enough open minds warranted. I have no Beta access. I will try to clean up my work, as best as possible. I will fail. Please do try to enjoy this story, for what it is anyway. The imagination of a mind, just making its way through the world, with the rest of humanity, using this format, for said fun of it._

_Fun. The world needs more of it._

_Scot Russell Johnson_

_'GaianKnight'_

... ... ...

Tsunami's Radiance

Volume I

Prologue

... ... ...

An unknown being of even more unknown and fathomless power, made her own formal 'nudge' to the ones, conducting the temporal restoration. Whom of cause, forgotten in favor of the intent, one begun, of a new tale to come. One that made Multiverses anew.

Three choshin meanwhile, conduct their revamping of the written space-time continuum. One where six Lighthawk Wings, instead of three manifests. One also however, 'halts' that, all of a sudden. Everything occurs, in the mind. As if 'all' minds, are linked as one entity. The act, surprises two of the choshin Sisters, as they all lay at the cusp, of... _what...?_

"Where are we?" ...a familiar voice, of a kami and hero asks, adding... "And why is my voice, sounding _flat?!_"

"Tenchi darling? Wait... what tha hell? _My voice too!_"

"What do you know, a flat voice, to go with a flat monster head."

"At least I'm not as flat, as your chest."

"_What did you say, flat face!_"

"Ryoko! Ayeka! Please stop this!"

"Huh? You too Mihoshi?" ...the male 'Tenchi' voice remarks. Such his in turn... "Oh dear, what's going on?"

"Good question."

"Eh? You too Noike? What's going on?!"

"I don't know Tenchi. I thought everything was being 'reset', after the mess with Z."

"And now into ANOTHER damn mess?! Oh, this is just great! What'd you do to us Ayeka!"

"Don't blame _me_ for this! I'm still hoping reality turns out the same, for Lord Tenchi and I too..."

"_Heeey!_ Who said _**you**_ would be with Tenchi! Go back to Yosho, like you were supposed to!"

"_**Excuse me?!**_"

"What?! Ms Airi is here too?!" ..Tenchi.

"Great, now were all messed up."

"_What was that Ryoko?_" ...the prior Airi lady snaps back, making Ryoko suddenly make an uneasy sound. "Nothing! Nothing."

"Ms. Airi, if I give you the location of Ryoko in the future, now, will you go deal with her, like all the space trash usually is?"

"How bout I erase your fat head now, for kicks Ayeka!" Ryoko just spats back!

"Ladies! We need to keep calm." ...Tenchi's voice reacts.

"Good luck there."

"_Ms. Washu?!_" ...Tenchi's voice **reacts!**

"**What's going **_**on**_** here, mom!**"

"Everyone, please be calm."

"_Tsunami?!_" ...comes from much of the Tenchi crew, plus voices not 'normally' heard, from the group. Which is exacerbated by... "Mortals are so excitable under unusual circumstances."

"_T... Tokimi too?!_" ...Tenchi blurts. Washu then injects her 'flat' voice. "You get used to it, after a while, girl-goddess. Not every day, they are all transported into a second dimensional layer of time halted existence."

"Ohhh! So _that's_ why we all sound like this!" ...Mihoshi's voice remarks, all too cheerfully... (if flat sounding.)

"Wait... we're _where?!_" ...Noike creaks out, then **yells** 'with' Ayeka and Ryoko... "_Mihoshi! What did you do to us?!_"

"It is not her. It is me."

"Tsunami?" Tenchi 'blinks' again. This before another unexpected voice... "You did this Tsunami?"

"_Lady Seto?!_" ...coming from the Masaki crew, and 'many' other familiar voices, which Tenchi suddenly realizes. "Y... you transported _**'everyone'**_ with us Tsunami?"

"Please, if you allow me to explain. I need your help."

"Huh? Us? Who us?" Tenchi babbles in confusion, Washu in quick, if uncertain turn... "Sounds like, 'all' us."

"That is correct." Tsunami's ethereal voice replies. Tokimi's own then adding... "I sense an intent, not attended to, for a _long_ time. (Since I felt it occur too.)"

"Indeed. One I must... and... _want_, to attend to. This now that our experiments, have come to an apparent end."

"Says you..." Washu quips haughtily... "...every new day, is a **reason** to experiment!"

"Don't remind us."

"Lady Funaho, _**you too?!**_" ...Tenchi balks, Airi commenting out... "A rather large cast, we have gathered here."

"Great, less speaking parts." Ryoko bemoans, which she 'feels' Ayeka chuckling back, in turn. Somehow, there hasn't been any explosions, though why it turns out... "Well, apparently we are sustaining everyone's essences, for hearing what Tsunami has in mind. Whatever it is. So, no gaudy fireworks, around here." ...Washu the genius narrator. "Oh can it, whoever is writing."

"Talk about your Fourth Wall problems." ...gee thanks Ryoko.

"What's all this about Tsunami?" ...ala ever to the point Tenchi. "Well, someone has too."

"Apologies, but the point, isn't as easy as it sounds, to say." Tsunami puts, an uneasy tone to boot. Tokimi prods forth with... "I sense your heart Sister. This all falls under a _personal_ matter, it would seem."

"One a billion years old, put off too long now."

"_What did you say Tsunami?!_" Noike, 'adds' to Tenchi's shocked voice! More than few 'other' voices added, as... "Isn't that where my mecha came from?"

Washu recognizes. "Oh. Seina is here too. How quaint." ... "And we have no choice here either huh." ...Kiroko's 'own' voice adds. Which means 'sense' of another crew, is about. A lot of crews, at that. All brought back to the point of... "No, you all have a choice." ...Tsunami responds, before adding, her soul 'feeling' strange, to the others... (Washu: "I thought it was all life force.") ...whatever.

Tsunami further... "Your choice however, lies only with one request, such that I wish to ask of you here all. This concerning, a long, withheld promise, that I wish to finally keep. One with the said same timeframe mentioned, as well as all such, concerning one soul, that I agreed to caretaken, starting from a moment, in that 'one' moment, lost to time.

That one moment, that was where Jurai, and all else that we have come to know, have started from."

"**Started Jurai?!**"

Tenchi again, ever the calm... "_The King of Jurai_ _too?!_" ...er... yeah.

"Guess we can say hi to Lady Misaki as well."

"You know it, Little Washu." ...from a 'queen', which returns a goddess sized grumble.

"Oh brother." ...Ryoko just blurts, the 'usual' Misaki response to _that_, prevented by... _wherever_, they all are. Washu however injects... "So it seems, we all got shanghaied by Tsunami, for a long withheld play date. Am I right?"

"Sister Washu, please let me finish."

"I wonder if we should, Sister." Tokimi quips, the others unsure, if this was a josh, or a warning. Tsunami however counters, rather interestingly... "Then 'you' do not wish to see what Existence has done, with its _own_ experiment. One just as far reaching as ours, apparently."

"Tha _heck_ does that mean?!" Ryoko barks. Ayeka in accent... "And _what_ does that have to do, with Jurai?"

Tsunami takes a deep breath, almost like she was preparing her soul, for a spiritual plunge. The scary thing is, the 'rest' in 'presence', _feel_ this as well. Such that even Tokimi makes pause by. Tsunami after a moment, 'tells' herself... "No... this will be worth it again." ...as she shoves away some _morbid_ images, from her mindscape, in favor of others, that cause some unexpected 'feelings' to arise, in the 'listening' gathered. As such, a goddess finally adds... "My friends, I ask for your help in finishing a promise, that was interrupted by a history, forgotten by Jurai. A time that saw so much, even before the time of the first Emperor of Jurai, over one hundred and fifty thousand years ago. All such, was the culmination of a _first_ experiment of mine, that turned into a trial of my own heart.

I ask for this help, as a choice. If you accept, a new story will take place, on the heels of the end, of the one, that will be of the rewrite, of history, now bereft of Z's acts. From them, a true trail will occur. One that will only be explained, over the longest terms imaginable. And even further, where imagination fails, essentially nearly, even for us. My sisters and I."

"You're talking about the Powers." Washu suddenly adds. Tokimi about to interject _seriously_, before, and on top of about a trillion other questions, about to be spoken, before Tsunami calls out. "I am talking about a thing... and idea... more... that only can be told, via the story to come. One only so done, if the choice of all others here, agree to allow my sisters and I, to adjust the incumbent timeline. Such an act _will_ change many things you thought you knew, though most else will remain preserved. This especially of a love of a champion is beheld by, of so many closest."

"_Oh thank god_." Ayeka 'and' Ryoko outright blurt, a few others closest think the 'same', Tenchi 'blushing' to the amusement of many 'around'. Tokimi just reminds... "_That_ said result, cannot be adjusted, given the causality must remain, with the Champion's awakening of his powers. But I suspect, we are about to now see, not the 'only' such Bearer now. Not if the Powers are involved."

Tsunami 'nods' to the realization, all around. "Such lies at the heart, of what I wish to do. Of what was requested of me, by two souls, not of the our known Dimension Third. And of my own wish, for a... a... another..." ...a goddess suddenly becomes pensive, when _'those'_ feelings, suddenly flood through her. And if all those around, didn't know any better, if sight could be obtained, given there was no more than 'feel' here, in this illogical place, beyond the mind, then they would see two fingers, of one being... poking at one another... one could almost hear squeaking, along with.

"You mean to tell us..." Airi mentions, before another present, but unspoken, till now voice... "...a long lost love, is involved."

"Grandpa?" ...Tenchi 'remarks', then adding over at... "Tsunami?"

"I would give away too much, to speak of it here. However, to be certain I am speaking of the truth..."

... ... ...

xXx

... ... ...

_- ...a muted, if colorful, hazy scene, like a TV screen all hazed over of static, on a primordial planet. Trees flowing with the wind... everywhere..._

_A being, with teal blue hair, in only a gown of white energy, and a face of amazed awe... and abject fear... looks at..._

_...two other souls, one known, hence part of the fear. The other, abject unknown, holding forth the glowing 'remains', of another being that was once, 'more'. So __**far**__ more. Now, one being offered to the teal tressed goddess, with knowledge, that wrought the 'remainder' of the fear, with the awe inherit. Reasons are unsaid there, too many reasons at that..._

_...in return, two Seeds were given, their use, to... -_

... ... ...

xXx

... ... ...

"Who were _they?_" Noike asks. An unexpected 'voice', comes from Azusa's own... "I 'know' one of them. But how can this be? After _all_ this time, without any knowledge. The other I have _no_ knowledge."

Tsunami 'nods' back. "The other is... _familiar_... to me. And here such comes where, my asking... nigh pleading, comes of the choice, that still I espouse here. If you all agree, with my Sister's help, a new timeline will occur, with adjustments, that will have a separate reality occur from the one you all know. As Sister Washu would attest, the experiment doesn't end, a new one in fact. As many realities and existences, already occurring, beyond most known normal ken, this one will be as like, and unlike, any other. The intent I have, is to bring about a reality, for one that not only I will cherish, but one 'all' here, will do so as well. This concerning the manner, of the soul that was one, a part of my own founding of Jurai.

Much will occur, so much, if this choice is allowed to occur. And if allowed, there will be 'adjustments', to the prior reality, allowing for causality, as Tokimi enforced, that will bring many new souls, to the fabric of a family, one that already exists."

"Sounds like we are just playthings, suddenly." ...Ryoko spouts.

"Nothing new on me there." ... "You too Minagi?" ...Ryoko yelps.

"Don't forget us." ... "I might object, a little."

"Oh great, Asahi and Gohgei of Ryuten, as well."

"_**Yume?!**_ That's just swell." ... "Same to you, Washu turd!"

"Okay okay, no need to get snippy." Mihoshi 'steps in'. Accented by... "Wouldn't that make it, snippy Muyo, Mihoshi?" ... "You might be right, Mitoto mother."

"Sure, go change the title of the series, why don't'cha." Washu just nitpicks back. Ryoko of course just injects her bit of venom. "Still, why exactly, should we do this? What's in it for all of us?"

"Common Ryoko..." 'Sasami's' voice, suddenly chimes out, which melts a lot of 'hearts', quickly... "...it all sounds fun, and even romantic. Plus Tenchi is still with us, so what do we have to lose?"

"_That's_ what I'm worried about." Ryoko quips, the 'Zero' portion, within her, being _mindful_, of 'all' that is spoken of, so far. Tsunami sighs, which 'confirms' this, but in a way that makes fear, of a thing, that makes for shudders all around.

Tokimi responds, knowing her Sister's mind 'well', now more than ever. "To do this, apparently, will be of **great** joy, and of _great_ ill, all auspices and ken, around."

"Oh that sounds even more swell." Ryoko again. Tsunami in cute counter turn... "You'll achieve what you desire most." ...which Ryoko 'gets'... "**Alright! Let's do it!**"

"_Heeeeeeeeeey!_ Who said **porcupine head** gets Tenchi!" ...Ayeka's voice demands. Counter turn to that too, from Tsui... "As will you." ...as Ayeka quickly 'gets' that, as well. And to be certain, certain 'feelings', of the same, come over the 'Tenchi girls', leaving them swooning, with one mortal Champion amidst, _uneasy_, and a Father (aka King o Jurai,) **fuming**. Noike just 'blushes'... "Sounds fun indeed."

One 'other' father, then pops his voice in. "Wait... am I feeling, _what_ I am feeling?" ...this Tenchi in turn... "Dad, you too? And... _EH?!_"

"Yes. It'll be tricky to the proposition to experience two mothers, a third added by Rea's own reasoned presence to add of add. Again, reasons are within the story, to be told." ...Tsunami presses.

Tenchi just looks _pensive_, before he then 'feels'... "Uhuh. Oh sure Dad, be cheery about it." ...as Nobuyuki looks 'too happy', of a psychic 'sense', of a sort of thang. (So was the 'psychic SWAT' he feels, a moment later, from an also present Rea. "Got get too happy there.") More than anyone then, Ryoko then asks of such a sensitive subject. "You sure you wana do this Tenchi? No telling what may happen."

"I've already faced, the worst of all that. Remember?" Tenchi responds, the revenge incident with Suzuka, and the 'clone' Kiyone, the less than ideal mother, Tenchi remembered. Course the _version_ Tenchi learned later, of Kiyone, from Yosho and Nobuyuki, wasn't all _that_ fun, either.

"_Yosho_." ...a Juraian mother 'chides', at a 'sweating' son of many centuries. (Trust moi, it doesn't 'look' safe.) "But Kiyone made me do it."

"Mortals." Tokimi...

"_Shaddup!_" ...from 'many' said mortals. (Somehow the frozen timeline isn't _annihilated_, in response. Anywho...)

Finally, from the protagonist, behind all of this. "I apologize in advance, but again, the reasons are many, behind all of this as well. What will come, will explain itself. But _only_ if you all agree to help."

Noike questions back... "It sounds like, we could have gone through this anyway, without our knowledge."

"Such would have been dishonorable, to the one I focus all this for." Tsunami answers, one that puts everyone back. Tokimi no less. "Honor? We worry of _this_, for _one_ being?"

Tsunami serenades of an enraptured mode. "Such is the way _he_ lived his life. What he died... sacrificed... last time for. Hence why I have given this option. It lies at the core, of what could follow. But if not, I, and moreso _he_, will understand, why all does _not_ occur."

"Sounds like a lot of trust, for one guy." Washu notes, the curiosity gravy train growing, accented by... "Now I want to meet this person." ...Misaki. Funaho adding... "The Captain of the Royal Bodyguard, would wish of so."

"I wonder... "Azusa adds further, a chin rubbed if possibly done.

"I'd say go for it." Tenchi simply puts his vote in. Ayeka, a tender... "Lord Tenchi." ...Mihoshi... "Wow."

Ryoko however... "I still dunno."

"Even with what you want most, dangling?" Washu teases. However Ryoko isn't so forthcoming, this time. "And with all the pain, that we went through, up to Z? It's not all been a smooth ride, ya know."

"But we're still a family, despite all we've gone through."

Ryoko melting at the tone of... "_Sasami_."

"Yeah, we'll do fine. I... wait... _what am I_..." ...from _another_ added voice, one Mihoshi suddenly **recognizes**... depending on disbelief, or nor... "Is that **YOU** Kiyone?!"

Tenchi... "Huh? But that's not my mother, that..."

Noike... "Well this is unexpected... _Makibi_." ...and Mihoshi in turn... "You mean my best partner is back with me too?! _Alright, I'm in!_"

Noike and Mashisu (yup, her too,) quip... "_Best?_"

And of course... "**No! No reality change I say! I was used to being AWAY from that bubble brain!**"

"I bet the dinner table, will get crowded." Tenchi bemoans. Yosho in addition 'nods'... "Ummhumm."

Tsunami in specific asking... "Kiyone, if you wish not to..." ...which is quickly 'acquiesced' to back... "Oh, fine, go and do it. Just make sure I have a **TON** of Mihoshi repellent." ... "But _Kiyone_." ... "_REPELLENT_ I SAY!"

"Great, more GP overhead." Ryoko drawls out, which gets a bunch of GP based _'stares'_ from 'around'.

Tsunami then asks towards essentially, the only true dissenter 'listening'... "Ryoko."

Said dissenter in turn, 'looks' at Tsunami. There's more akin, to them both, than Ryoko thinks. It comes out in kind, Ryoko noting more than enough. "_Fine_. As long as I get some action finally, with my Tenchi."

"_Grrrrrrr_." ...guess whom.

"Good grief." ...Tenchi _and_ a 'blushing' Noike put. And Mihoshi too, which a present family, can 'feel'. (Mixed feelings there, of certain.) However what Ryoko says next... "..._however_."

Tsunami blinks, as Washu smiles, a mother knowing better, of what Ryoko completes with... "I'll only accept this, if this guy gets 'all' the love you can give him. I mean any guy that has _'your'_ attention, better sure damn well get the absolute most of it, and be _**worth**_ it all the same. Course, how this will affect Sasami, and our meals, and all..."

Tsunami smiles, as Sasami 'beams' moreso, both 'one', yet _entirely_ acting as 'two' here.

"Don't worry Ryoko-chan."

"_Ryoko-chan?_" ...Ryoko decries per Sasami, before... "Merrow!" ... "**What** was _that_ Ryo-'chan'?!" ... "Meeowop!"

"Worry not, for I have a plan, to conduct to this very problem." Tsunami espouses. Washu in turn... utoh... _smiles_.

Tokimi just' teardrops'. "Perhaps that may be _unwise_ Sister, after all?"

Tsunami 'smirks', then smiles, full knowing. "All, will be worth it. Without fail. No matter what the cost."

"As long as I always get seconds!" ... "**RYOKO!** Stop being a conniving hog!" ... "**Make me**, Devil Princess _'of'_ a Devil Princess!"

And somehow, in a two dimensional reality... "They managed to find a way to duke it out, huh." ...ala Washu. Tenchi isn't 'looking' comfortable.

"I should join in."

"_Ahhh... ahhh_... that's okay, Lady Seto, my friend." Tsunami actually bades against, as the 'fight' _settles_ down. Finally, for the assertion measure. "Then... you all will help me, in this quest."

"Sure." Tenchi answers, for them _all_. "Wow, that won't happen again."

"Don't be so sure." ...Tokimi...

A grumbling Azusa, is then 'heard'.

"Now then, if we are all 'actually' ready then." Washu remarks, Tsunami nodding. Tokimi then has to add. "As long as I have 'my' time of it, all as well. Along with others. This if I know _'her'_."

"We shall see, 'Sister'." ..gee... _Tsunami?_

That next 'stare' felt, by the gathered, sure even put a cold stop, to Ryoko-Ayeka match 14,554,916, or something. Tenchi just pleads... "_Ah, ladies, maybe... ah_..."

Tsunami just halts, and nods. Tokimi shaking her head, Washu just snickering. Tsunami then minds herself, rather introspectively, and then smiles.

"Then we shall begin. To whatever end, save for one of certain."

And from there, three Choshin begin to reconduct, their repair of the space-time continuum causality, with in the while, as all sense becomes of the light...

"I hope everyone fares better this time." Sasami remarks.

A _lot_ of 'smiles', before they begin to vanish, along with one, that ends this act... "As do I Sasami." ...of a merged goddess.

For now.

... ... ...

oOo

... ... ...

-_One wonderful, adventurous, family filled life, full of lessons and comedy, later..._

_...in the Darkness Incarnite_.-

_He sensed the change in the timeline. All those vaunted powers, all causing such devastation. There, sensed, waiting in a landscape of nightmares. Ones very much alive, beyond the logic of such._

_It all, almost ruined his own plan, as he 'sat', in the timeless darkness, waiting for his strength to return, after the last attempt against the cerulean colored whore. But he dared not interfere, with plans of others, that nearly accomplished his own dark goal, __**for**__ him._

_Why wait for your enemy, if they are already annihilated. His sense of his Enemy, 'had' that very fact in mind, it was occurring, and then all of it, was reversed of time incarnate, by those __**wretched**__ Powers. Those three, that thought 'they' knew best, for all. They, related to the one whore, that was so bonded, to the Enemy, for so long, until that mistake, HE knew so well. Knew better, than even his enemies ever could now. For them, time, and activity, led to memory fading._

_For 'him', waiting in that choking Darkness, waiting for his plans to finish formatting, the memory was 'all' that was needed, to sustain him. Sustain 'them' both. It was not only the Whore, and the Enemy, that were of a duo, that was forgotten. No... there was __more__ to be had._

_Across the Dimensions, across Wars, and across Time itself, there was the Hate. Antara was already a nigh empty husk, of what it once was. Time did far more apparently, than all those endless Wars, ever did. A civilization lain all but dead._

_They were forgotten, just as He has become. But not for much longer. Not now, that time moved at the whim, of other Powers, once more. Not now, that the Enemy, was becoming of mortal age. Just like the last apparent time. The same before 'that'._

_Evolution was as patient as He. He was as patient, as the __**endless**__ Night. One He waited in, and drew Strength from. A balance also detested, but necessary. One of Strength to garner, to act with, a patience necessary, against the pervasive AGONY of impatience, wanting to smite his Enemy, unto a smear, of all of his Hate! A Hate that his Enemy, was not even aware of, this... this Dark... Lord... this monolith the Nemesis created, then broke himself against, the day when an empire, fell below its knees! An empire of those __**disgusting**__Trees, now all unaware of its own ancient history! This Dark Lord 'had' paid attention. All those Ages and Eons, where other forms of dark foes, took their place, most of their own volition. Others, tools of Him, most completely unawares. Such was the nature of greed, that drew unto this most dark moth, 'and' flame. Most wasted Tools, throwing themselves at the Whore of the Trees, and her 'family', PAH! All failing, save unto the acts that are now past, with this... Z._

_Amusing, of few things the Dark Lord found of such, that the final letter, of an alien alphabet, would attach to a being, that struck at the very world that the Nemesis was reborne unto, with the same alphabet, and now resided in ignorance, of WHAT WAS __**DESERVED**__ UNTO HATE! Such that 'that' final letter, may be of a clarion, of His final acts of return, to the Stage. All back unto a Dimension that was as __**rife**__ of pathetic life, as the one the Nemesis 'and' the Enemy were once of._

_But no matter. No matter. All things have changed now._

_And it was clear, the will of the Whore, was behind all of this. The __stench__ of her powers, was all too __**apparent**__._

_But He had still many, of His own Tools. The Dark Lord __already__ was formulating the first response. One necessary, to ascertain the state of the Enemy, and __**any**__ allied around, before the Dark Lord, could strike, himself. And then another worse one to come after. One used before to 'such' effect, upon the Whore's own world of a former playground._

_All before other assets, yet still formatting. Such all would take time._

_And back hence, the wretched balance, of the wait._

_Hence, patience._

_Hence, the everlasting Dark._

_"{{ - __**Hence**__... - }}"_

... ... ...

oOo

... ... ...

-Better, of a new day of light, and warmth...-

-Jurai-

"Apparently the job of anti-piracy, has become a dull one."

A so-called Devil Princess, smirked, at the tone taken, by her daughter. "Indeed it has. I need to give another thank you, to Seina, in kind soon." ...as Misaki Queen-Wife of Azusa the Juraian Emperor, Captain of the Royal Bodyguard, smiles. (Albeit simply. Misaki didn't attempt much more, around her own mother. Some ugly moments therein, if comical.)

Funaho, walking with them both, but not just them three, as Minaho and Kanemitsu as well, both on reporting whim, of Seto, as ever, the mutual Queen, and Director of Intelligence, after hearing the report from Seto's aides, and then the response from her Sister, Misaki (if only by marriage, though hardly near detested,) then responds, of her own accord. "Then it seems, stability for the Renzan Alliance, is assured."

"Perhaps, we might find a new ally then." Seto suggests. Two Queens nodding simply, to their elder, rather powerful, behind the scenes royal.

"Should we use the appropriate channels then?" Minaho suggests, Seto instead, tapping her usual accompanying hand held fan, to her chin. "Hence the thank you, I mentioned. A chance to also 'instill' our intentions, over a long overdue party."

"If you can pry _them_ away, from 'him'." ...Kanemitsu remarks dryly, Funaho adopting a cutely pensive face, as Seto handles that part, with a sturdy... "His married life, is not our concern. Such hath led to the political situation, apparent. They will come, if ordered, through the appropriate channels."

"The _usual_ channel, you mean." Minaho quips, Seto hiding her smile, behind her opened fan. It said enough.

Course any further thought of Yosho's wife, was _steered_ away from, by the _last_ being, they expected, to encounter. This as they were rounding through the myriad of elegantly constructed, open air hallways, of the Palace Tree, hanging in all but midair, from their vantage point, of a dominating view of the Jurai landscape, far, past the branches, and at the open air of overlook vast... "Who is..." ...Kanemitsu blurts, off of military trained, detail of eye. Such that causes the others to look, Seto for one, glad her paper fan is still hiding her mouth. What with the **gasp** that escapes from such anyway.

Not that it isn't equaled, by two Queens. Minaho is of confusion, by more lack of experience, what with Core Secrets of Jurai, and all. Kanemitsu even _less_, of such veins.

All five however, are seen, as the mother goddess, of all that Jurai knows, and legends of the Galaxy Federation, and more beyond, that are of herald, turns her teal tressed head, and smiles. This as she stands _ away_ from a gilded overlook, in favor of simply upon the open air beyond, to look at her landscape. Done so with a _thought_ on her eternal mind.

Lady Seto meanwhile comments out, mainly to her two aides. "Perhaps... thus may be a good time..."

"_Please stay_." ...a haunting goddess tone, chimes out, which Seto _blinks_. "Them too?"

"Lady goddess?" Funaho tries to measure her voice out with. Such falls asunder, when the goddess of Jurai, floats down, from the said open air, and before her subjects. However, Seto immediately notices a demeanor, that is rather, submissive, in quality. Such that Seto Kamiki Jurai asks... "What can we do for you, Lady Tsunami, our creator."

Tsunami smiles, then simply says... "_Our new day, is about to come_."

'Something', in their minds, each triggers a sensation, through them all, and each, of a familiarity, that Misaki speaks of... "I... feel... that we've been here before... or something near."

"_More than. And I intend to conduct, what I have planned, after __**all**__ this time_." ...this Tsunami says, before Seto blinks, at the sight of a goddess... hugging, at herself.

Which causes Misaki to... "_Ohhh_! I want to hug her too!" ...which gets a QUICK cough, from Seto. "Not right now there, daughter dear." ...which makes Misaki, **straight** as a board, for a kooky moment. This all the while, Seto trying to figure out, the cause of a behavioral pattern, that she's _never_ witnessed, aside from those she parleyed her games upon. Such Seto realizes...

"It looks like..." Funaho imparts of equal ken, which puts the jigsaw pieces of memory together, for Seto, in words of... "...she's missing, a long lost lover."

"Really badly." Minaho comments, with a good blush. Kanemitsu, just plain lost, and out of the loop, makes comment of... "Who would a _goddess_, want to love?" ...which nets him both of his ears, in a PAINFUL ear pinch, by Seto _'and'_ Misaki, at once! "_**Mind your manners!**_"

"OUCH! Okay! Okay! OUCH! Ow! Ow! Owowowow!"

...the two royals, just dump their compatriot, before Funaho then asks. "Where is your love now, Lady Tsunami."

Tsunami blinks, and looks up, a bit looking like she got caught doing something naughty. This a moment before she then calmly resumes a passive stance, smiles, and espouses. "_He is upon a land, a world, you all know, quite well. Upon the same mass of land, that a Prince resides, my Champion, along with so many of those loved. There of where also, memories shine, like the stars_."

"_**Earth?!**_" Minaho blurts, Funaho adding. "This person, is near where Lord Tenchi lives?"

Tsunami nods. "_Relatively, yes. In terms of the foot, where one walks, a journey no less in length, than that of our starships do so, between major arms, of our home galaxy_."

Seto guesses from this, a tapped fan to her chin... "Sounds like... someone... is on a pilgrimage."

"_In due course, after two of this soul's homeworld years of timeframe, yes_." Tsunami amends.

Minaho adopts a confused face. "Two earth years, walking? I remember that small mass of land, isn't all that big, for even just walking."

"Depends on the journey." Seto considers, playing with her paper fan, in her fingers, Funaho nodding in equal consideration. "Many sects and religions, conduct similar journeys, across our galaxy. Such spiritual matters, more than take up _much_ time."

"_One that I started him upon_." ...Tsunami admits, the looks of _**shock**_ from the others, more than telling, as the Juraian goddess of beauty, and worship, then espouses in a tone, reversing of her own said state. "_One that now near comes to an end. One Pilgrimage, unto another, soon to begin. Such, where I will collect him, finally_."

"You've been planning this, for two years." Seto accuses, Tsunami blushing, and amends to that, with another startling truth. "_And another fifteen, of same timeframe years, before that. In one format, or another. Even during the time Princess Ayeka, and Princess Sasami were still in stasis. One that Lord Yosho, helped keep tabs for me, during those quiet years_."

Funaho slits her eyes some. "Indeed."

Seto then asks the next question. "What happens to Princess Sasami, considering all this." ... which is lunged upon, by an ever manically protective mother. One that actually shakes Tsunami, back and forth, like a doll! "**_What's going to happen, to my Little Sasami!_**"

"_I... I... assu... re... you... tha... t... all... will... be... urp... fine... Mi... saki... gonna hurl...!_"

Seto just hides another chuckle, behind her fan, as Minaho and Kanemitsu look, with eyes _twittering_. "Daughter, mind your handling of our creator."

Misaki looks back, as Tsunami looks wobbly/dizzy, for a moment, before Misaki then actually straightens Tsunami's attire, complete with brushing (if any,) dust off of Tsunami's shoulder accouterments. This alludes to Tsunami soon returning mind, to respond to both queries. "_Be assured, not only have I already been granted permission, for a format of mutual exchange, but I am currently in active discussion, with our other family particulars, as we speak_."

Seto and Funaho, both quickly realize... "There are other meetings, going on now?" ...which makes both Juraians, eye each other, Tsunami then adding... "_Indeed_."

"Ever the multitasker." Seto 'hides' again, behind her fan.

... ... ...

-Another beautiful day, full of stellar warmth.

Earth style.-

Masaki Shrine. A place of spiritual contemplation, one conducting such affairs, for over seven hundred years now, it's true beginnings, known by _very_ few. A place that was also once, a rather boring place, where it's beauty, held little else, beyond the avails of weather, and seasons. Now, it was avail of **chaos**, like few others of the type, across the Multiverse.

Course given its current compliment of resident souls (Washu: 'Life force.') ...er... it's a wonder the beauty of the landscape, still remains. But all such, that said chaos, of a family clan, was under the respectful nuance, of one single soul... (Washu: 'Life force.') ...ugh... who's own remarkable history, was now almost as much 'spiritual', in life force... (Washu: 'Soul.') ...-_rolls eyes_- ...as of the landscape, he grew most of his life upon.

Tenchi Masaki, to be certain, a simple mortal of upbringing, that was apparently, the end product, of a _lot_ of celestial tinkering. (Washu: 'Cute looks don't hurt.') ...-sheesh- ...and such, the focus of said chaos, that was controlled to a point, that a family existed, from formerly disparaging souls/life forces, into a unit, that was actually as beautiful now, in a way, as the landscape of the Masaki Shrine, that their story, took place upon.

If one ignores occasional blast bolts, and wanton ways, of a mad genius. (Washu: 'Eh, what else, is a goddess gal to do.') ...-_moan_-.

What one cannot ignore now, is that the Spiritual, in _all_ sense, is upon the Shrine, 'now', in more than one format.

Of example, one Tenchi Masaki, said marvelous fellow, in the Shrine Office, with his elder Grandfather, one Yosho Katsuhito Masaki, Shrine elder, both sipping green tea, with three other personages, all ladies. The early afternoon chores, interrupted by one, one Lady Airi, of the Galaxy Police, who was _'as'_ surprised, as Tenchi, by the other two in presence. One moreso, than the other, both by the fact of circumstance, as Lady Sasami, sat beside her 'other' self, both facing their 'hosts', as far as this meeting goes. This with Tenchi to the left, of the Kotatsu table, where sat, Airi and Yosho left of him, where he sits, the two elders (of certainly of _age_,) facing the two presenting themselves, of a _unique_ measure.

Yosho of note, his Shinto garb matching one Airi is also wearing, (for the fun of it,) as he remarks, in 'elder' tone. "Well, my tea blend, sees a most welcome attendant, this fine day."

"With a tea stalk to match." Sasami beams out, as Tsunami, (aye, _there_ 'too',) finishes her pull, at her simple offered cup. The goddess looks down, at the single stalk within, and smiles back. "_Then this, of my intention, should bear much good fortune. This I am certain_."

"If it is to be believed." Airi remarks back, still disbelieving what she already has heard. Tenchi then remarks, Yosho and Airi, more than alluding to the tone, of a being, more equal to Tsunami, than _them_ now. "So, you both are going through with it all, after all."

"Yup." Sasami chimes back, causing easy smiles around. "We've already begun the process of being separated from each other. I really think it'll be cool, the why, and all."

At that moment, a brown tuft of Mass and cuteness, pokes back out, a hybrid of two of the cutest breeds on the planet, currently resided upon. (By coincidence, or... hmm...) ...such to a resounding... "Meeow!"

It makes for a weird moment, where snickers, replace bewilderment, before Sasami giggles... "Ryo-ohki."

...and all such Yosho then piques up interrogating... "And this process, will not befall harm, upon my sister."

Tsunami responds simply... "_None. The risk, will be entirely upon myself. Sasami will retain all prior abilities, and Link, of our Tree, and ownership of our Treeship. My process will instead, conducting my own essence, unto a new physical format, where we can maintain a mutual, but separate coexistence. This so as I can attain becoming a separate being, while no longer being a drain upon Sasami, or myself, upon acts, that activities of my own, would have engendered, to that very worry_."

Tenchi questions out, nervous for Sasami own part, of his own mode. "So... you were doing stuff before, while Sasami was still awake, or something like that, that was harming Sasami?"

"_A limited proposition, of such events. This I assure you all here_." Tsunami defends quickly. Sasami accents, of 'her' own tone. "Don't worry Tenchi. Stuff that Tsunami did, never really hurt me."

"I don't understand." Airi admits out loud, looking to Yosho, for answers he himself, presume upon, with his own theory. "You Lady Tsunami, at times would conduct activities, that after long enough, would be of a strain, upon Sasami. The nature of both of you sublimated, meant Sasami was affected, when you conducted said activities, aside from those you would normally attend to, anyway?"

"Sounds like stretching you soul, too much." ...Tenchi adds, Tsunami nodding. "_Yes. Such all will end, with what I have planned. This presuming Washu acquiesces to my designs. My Sisters and I are discussing this, as we speak_."

Yosho pegs in, drinking the remainder of his tea. "Multitasker." ...before Sasami then adds in, at Tsunami, of... "Oh, we can get Washu to agree, with the proper encouragement."

Tenchi smirks, realizing... "Sounds like a food deal there." ... Yosho nodding. "It is one of the more classic forms of blackmail."

"And I thought you ran away from Jurai, to get _'away'_ from politics." Airi teases her husband. Yosho just makes a light cough, and pulls at his already empty tea cup. Course Tsunami then cross examines back... "_And of you, as well, Lady Airi?_" ...which makes the GP chairwoman of the Academy, _**fumble**_ with her drink cutely, for a split moment! "Actually, I was here to ascertain the state of... ah... _oh_ _okay_, I ditched work to see my hubby. Happy?"

Yosho just chuckles, getting a light elbow, in turn.

It's a sight that makes Tenchi smile, Sasami giggle... and a goddess... "_I miss that_."

"What?" Airi blinks back, Tsunami remarking... "_A feeling lost, over one hundred and fifty-thousand years ago. Even... longer. A count I keep, only for my own measure of reasoning. A reason, that I wish to finally experience again_." ...this a wavering eye of pink softness, looks down at her own near empty tea cup, the stalk still there. This if 'that' stalk, was of the object, of her affection. One unsaid still absent. The others see this, and ply strange facades of awe. Moreso when Tsunami admits. "_Waiting through the Evolutionary course of time, for this one soul to return, of a format that I can give in all affection, all pent up, for all of this time. Of one, I will make no apologies for, for what I am about to do_."

"We would expect no less, of love." Katsuhito remarks, Airi taking an elder hand, that she knew was far softer 'underneath'. Tenchi then asks off of this... "So who is this guy?"

That was when Tsunami nods to Yosho, and of such, whom rises, crosses over to another table, laden with various shrine and other various material, and comes back with a simple beige folder. One he sits back down, at the table, and pushes it over, for Tenchi to reach for, (after a confused look, with his Grandpa,) to then open, and see an apparent dossier.

"Eh?" ...as he, with Sasami and Airi leaning over, seeing. The latter even blinks... "Not what I expected."

... ... ...

Wa: "Not as cute as Tenchi. But all in the eye of the beholder, one presumes."

To: "Yes Sister."

-Oh, and where the other two scenes, taking place _simultaneously_ as well, were sunny and warm. This version, was not only somewhat... well... cold, and technological. Nevermind probably not even _on_ Earth, at all!-

Wa: "It's what you get, for having a Lab in subspace."

Tsu: "Sister."

"Yeah yeah Tsui babe, on to better matters." ...this said resident genius, of a plot of subspace, that every military of the Galactic Federation, (more than just the Galaxy Union now,) would die to get information specs of. Better they don't hold their breath.

"If I even allow it." ...utoh...

"Now now Tokimi, it all 'does' have a lot to do, why we are even here."

"And you sound reckless, even despite what was agreed upon."

"Sister Tokimi, please..."

"And 'Sister' Tsunami, _nothing._" ...a stiff tone, from a format of a goddess, that was rather... well... chibi. This all as an amber tressed goddess Choshin, just decried. "This agreement, with the Powers, should be discarded. It would be easier, on all of us, Tenchi especially. They have been _nothing_, but trouble before."

Tsunami, her nominal self (for multiple places at once,) just replies back calmly, even if her own essence, is emotional, underneath. "We three, worry about what should be easy?"

Washu just LAUGHS! "HAH! Good one Sissy-poo! Gotta admit, this one, would be a beat all, that's for sure." ...this Tsunami just smiles... Wa: "If I agree." ...and then has a strain mark, to 'amend'. "_Sister_." ...Tsunami grindingly 'prods', which Washu just smirks, and then turns her seat, to look back at the holo-display, showing the same information, that was being presented to Tenchi and company, elsewhere, at _that_ moment. Washu of course, has to ask. "You 'sure', this is the same guy?"

"The _same_ life force. _Same_ soul." Tsunami more than asserts. Tokimi does the same, for her own. "It says he's from Nekomi. Is not that where 'those' other beings reside?"

Washu just smirks. "Interesting coincidence. But probably no more than that." ...as she inspects the presented data. "An orphan. I guess Noike will have something in common. Strange name though, for someone in this country."

"I cannot give information, of why, that is so, as yet Sister." Tsunami remarks, an abstaining Washu looks over, and sees a wariness, within those pink eyes. Washu doesn't push... "Sure, no need to go there yet. Although, such might be 'open' knowledge anyway, if you 'do' allow me, to conduct what you wish for."

"The idea, is _absurd_." Tokimi just blanches, Tsunami however reminds... "To prevent, as you put it, 'discarding' the soul, I am adjoined with, to the harm of Tenchi. I assure you, then this course, will be best." ...this Washu nods, Tokimi sighing, Tsunami adding... "Even if the procedure, is truly invasive. I admit my general unease."

"What? You don't trust my handiwork?" Washu eggs back. Tsunami just blanches back... "Given how you've treated Tenchi, it's no wonder!" ...which gets a good laugh from Tokimi, a good grumble from Washu, this before the red crab hair headed lass, joins in laughing anyway. "How else can science proceed! But enough about broken eggshells, and get to the yolk of the matter." ...this before Washu eyes Tsunami, rather sternly. "You 'do' realize, creating a physical format body, for you, will _not_ be easy. This isn't exactly, a common event, you know."

"Nor is what I seek." Is all that Tsunami says. Tokimi sighs. "Pruning the leaves, like _this_, is not like you."

"At least I have enough Masu stored away, as well as data from Sasami, to go on. Plus others to come, and hence."

Tsui just twitters an eye. "Indeed."

Washu then turns around, typing some commands, upon a black holotop keyboard. "No promises on a timeframe yet. This is delicate stuff. Meanwhile, I am sure you already have plans, for this youngster, coming to our neck of the woods."

Tsunami just cutely nods, Tokimi rolling her eyes. "If this is all the 'adventure of enjoyment', you all espouse, then you all need an examination, of your celestial essences, Sisters."

"Already had my head examined, thank you." ...Washu cracks, then brings up a holoscreen, with relevant tracking data, of the subject in question. She then correlates her data, with such already given, by Yosho, this Tsunami had already 'uploaded' and hence such efficiency alluded to tracking data, that showed a blue colored line, that started from Nekomi, a distance south of Tokyo, and had now crisscrossed the Japanese island nation, about three times now.

"Didn't let him take the short path, I see."

Tsunami just alludes, to Washu. "Actually, I only prodded, and watched, where allowable. Dreams the usual medium of communication, if removed, at best. The rest of his path, is all his own."

"A wasteful journey, for one's own two feet." Tokimi judges. Washu however counters that. "It's easy for gods, to look down on their followers, with derision. But for those like Tenchi, who is as spiritual, as his grandfather, this kind of journey, finds what one wants, on their own terms."

"Ten Shrines." Tsunami remarks, a good bit of pride welling up, in her voice. Enough, that her chest, within her celestial kimono, raises of this. "Shrines similar to the Masaki Shrine here. A chance to experience life, all for his own sake. Plenty of stories and experiences, and even skills and comedy, to bring, all his own, upon his final arrival here. Even if some of it, has been testy at times." ...this Washu looks back, over her shoulder, Tsunami then adding... "...and others, at risk of his very life. All quite unintended, I portend."

Washu already had some hints, from her own investigation, this meeting, the second now being conducted, ever since Tsunami told her Sisters, of her intentions.

Such was asserted even more with, when Tsunami then looks at Washu. "I am prepared, to give all relevant data requested, on the basis of _true_ confidentiality. This so as to protect Tenchi, and of my coming intentions. But also, to prepare _him_, for what is to come."

Washu of course, is gasping. "But those kinds of secrets..."

"...are worth it. The _same_ I've already noted, from your daughter." ...Tsunami quickly counters. Washu saw, where all of 'that', was going. That was really why, hearing it a second time, was both intriguing to the mad genius, and _**terrifying**_. Energy, was the focus here, the same that _Funaho-no-ki_, had already confirmed. The same _Kamidake II_ and _Mikagami_ did as well. That all was apparently, only the cusp.

"A **bold** experiment, you wish for, Sister." Tokimi chides, but then adds, being eyed by two other Choshin. "What already with the 'other' Sisters, now in play. The timeline remains fluid. What you plan for, may not necessarily become, what you envision."

"I am willing to risk that." Tsunami simply replies. Tokimi wonders, if her Sister, had thought, all of this through. But, she finds her own interest... "My vote, is abstained here. For now." ...piqued. Tsunami nods. Washu just smacks her hands together. "Well, presuming all the other parties, are alerted, then we might as well get this new circus train, a-rollin!"

"How does a mechanical contraption, meant for trained animals, help us?"

Washu and Tsunami, just look... bland, (hear that moo-cow and all,) not even looking at their inexperienced Sister. Tsui just coughs, comically, as Washu just remarks. "It just does. Work with us babe." ...before she turns, and starts typing again. "Well, we got about a good day or so, before the new guinea pig shows up. Might as well start practicing, goddess babe."

Tsui of course, **blares** back at Washu. "**Sister!** I'd appreciate it, if my coming beloved, isn't used for your research, in such an invasive manner!"

Washu just counter 'back'. "Sorry, one promise, I won't be keeping. You should know better."

"Oh dear." Tsui 'and' Toki, just quip.

"By the way..." Washu then adds, Tsui blinking openly, knowing of whom is spoken to, as Washu addresses... "...I hear some ghost stories, can be romantic. This if Katsuhito is of any credence, to his tales."

That (distraction) just results, in Tsui, looking all glossy eyed, lost in romantic thoughts. Tokimi waves a purple clawed-esc hand, across Tsunami's face, before chiding at Washu. "Fine bottle of fermented paste, you forked upon her!"

Washu just teardrops. "And we _really_ need to have you work, on your mortal comeback lines, Sis."

From there, more typing, before Washu then sends out a cloaked camera drone, to begin following the target. Already, her cursory scans, from far, had netted Washu, some interesting readings. Ones she kept to herself, for now, as her data begins to compile.

'_Very interesting._' ...this Washu espouses upon...

...before it's all intruded upon by... "Washu! Yoohoo! Ms. Washu!" ...with a cute cry, of a little girl, added to boot! Washu just frazzles a bit. "And Mihoshi manages to find her way into my Lab, _again_."

Tokimi blinks, as Tsui looks _totally_ lost, the former commenting... "I thought you sealed this portion of the your Lab, for this meeting?"

"Tell that to Mihoshi." Washu dryly quips, as Mihoshi appears, with a gurgling one year old, one with blue hair. "Oh there you are! Kiyone said it's your turn again, finally."

"Oh it _is_, is it." Washu eyes over, turning unto, as Mihoshi comes up, and hands over the little lass of a tyke. Washu smiling, as she cradles... "So that mean, selfish, nasty mommy of Tenchi's, let you see me again, right Mayuka?"

A cute gurgling squeal, is returned.

Tokimi just bemoans, with a slump of her shoulders. "I am still perplexed, by this side of you."

"Want me to bring up why again?" ...Washu replies calmly, as she produces a baby bottle, from a subspace portal, once again. Tokimi just shrugs, as Mayuka takes to the bottle easily. Just like Taro does, this Washu smiles. One that dies quickly, on hearing... "Ohhh! So _that's_ who Tsunami is after. She didn't tell us upstairs, just now." ...this Washu blinks, before SEES... "WAIT! Don't touch..." ... "What?" ...Mihoshi looks over, a random button pushed on the console before her.

At least Little Mayuka, laughs at the explosions, (the usual goddess shield protecting.) All obscuring sensor sight of...

... ... ...

...one pathetic, _**drenched**_ soul.

"I _'had'_ to keep walking." ...this the morbid sounding tone, of a wet carp akin mortal male, his ragged, dirty blond hair, essentially now a mop, fit for cleaning school flooring. A contrast of a style, where blond hair, looks as if it had been blow-torched, and left charred. Hence the dichotomy, as this soul (Washu: 'Life force.') ...-ERGH!- ...trudged on. His clothing of plain jeans, coarse leather jacket, multi-pocketed and worn, also with worn in (a lot) brown hiking shoes, and a current tan T-shirt, of a soccer ball, the wording on it, all but faded, after two plus years of use. The blue scarf he usually wears, was tied about his old US army issue backpack, with matching A.L.I.C.E. vest attachment, equally as worn and torn in. This as the scarf helped hold down the tied down effects, of a worn down boken, along with a mutli-tool spade-shovel-something, one (the former,) a gift from the Shinto shrine in Hagi, the latter, bartered for use at farms, near Shrines in Yamagata, Kumamoto, and Obihiro. The scarf of loose blue, helped tie down, his equally worn in bedroll, and sleeping bag. The bag itself was essentially stuffed, and heavier now, along with the rest him, and his accouterments, due to sheer water logging. Trying to dry himself, beyond slopping water off his head, is pointless, as he stops along the side of a dirt road, between farm plots, trying to dry off anyway, all the while, looking back at the dark cloud, that passed by him.

The mortal dope just sighs. "Good thing there was no..." ...before he sees a **SHARP** sight of... "..._lightning?_" ...so eked, making him gulp. Such a good point he thinks, just stopping also, for a pointless review of sorts.

He could only guess, at this point of his current journey, that he was about a couple of days away, from this last Shrine, he was being 'steered' unto. Such if his dreams, once again of late, are of any testament. This yodel bloke wasn't sure. At least all the memories, were real. That last Shrine keeper in Obahi, still coming to mind. That Typhoon he hid away from, in those old World War II caves, the next immediate, off of the prior thought. So many places, wishes and dreams, come across along a journey, any one of a hundred places, this mortal of an orphan, could have stopped, and lived at, for most of his life, if he so chose.

If not for those nigh _effervescent,_ teal hazed dreams. The atmosphere drying mortal just looks down, at the slowly stiffening ground, as moisture seeped in deeper, the poking of warm sunlight, helping both convection, and evaporation, this as a warm, moist wind, played an interspersed cooler vein, off the hills, far above, off his right Such reminded him, of those channeling dreams, ones he _swore_ were more than alive, somehow.

It was at some lost point, that sound of an engine, of some light format, played across his ears, breaking him out of his daydreaming. Such he realizes to bonk his own head. "_Aleaic Saloam Kerenska_, you're doing 'that' again too." ...before looking around, the noise long since gone. He then stops, even so mindful enough, of quiet loneliness, or such, to think even of his own weird name. This before he stops _that_ too, and then sighs, flapping his jacket, and sighing out. "Might as well start thinking of where to bed down again, here soon." ...this as he looks up, everything late enough in the day, for such concerns. Not much else to think about yet, as he was too far away from any towns or villages, to worry about better accommodations.

Which meant... "...dry rations too again. Heh." ...he just shrugs off, and then pulls out his boken, and starts walking off whence his direction cometh, twirling the thing, rather dexterously. Not much else for it, as he passes through a tree laden glade, heading south-wise.

A bored mind, he quickly turns back mindful of, as he reminds himself, of his spiritual intent again. Hardly one, dressed of proper Shinto garb, for a journey, but he was comfortable, for whom and what he was.

"Wandering help." ...he laughs to himself, looking up randomly. He squints thinks he sees a glint, in the partly cloudy sky. A mind wonders about that. Then promptly ignores it, as birds fly around, and then towards a local farmer of age, one Aleaic notes to a friendly boken held wave towards, before moving on further. Such a journey, is full of these little, end on end moments, where nature and serenity, just lead a soul on, with each step taken.

Not much more to it, than that.

Never knowing he's being watched either.

Not so, as about an hour later... "Okay, _'that'_ storm, don't look healthy." ...Al sighs, seeing a by chance of luck, metal overhang ad-hoc constructed shelter, a good hundred meters away, one he runs towards in time, before the stormy rains come. _Again_.

"Mister liquid rain-shine, is being grumpy today." ...as he waits out another storm, one he notes, again, unsure to him why... "...guess missus lightning is staying away, at least too... um... " ...he stops, confusing himself, before waiting out the heavier parts, of the ten minute storm, the remainder of the twenty or so minutes after, a light enough misting to walk through again, this time the effects, far more prevalent, than from the earlier storm.

All lasts as so, until, as he finds he's cresting a hill ledge, with a turn of the dirt path, one he finds rises quickly, to a plateau that brings him, to one of the favorite aspects, of his journeys. "Wow." ...with a nice and grand vista, of much of the immediate landscape, of central Japan. A lot of emerald coloration, rays of light poking through the clouds. Off afar, moisture, fog and rising mist from the trees, all combining for a nice, ethereal look. The sight of the far off ocean, off to his left, of hand, makes for _grand_ encapsulation.

"Sure I'm not in Ireland? What from that book Nanny showed me?" ...he says to none, besides himself. This before he notes down below him, the dirt path he is upon, winds down to a proper roadway, one Aleaic sees, and warbles a light moan to himself. "I hate roads." ...this as that usually meant traffic. Not always the safest of conduct, for an on foot traveler. This all however, leads his sight up, to another far off sight, one he has a far more amicable tone. "I wonder if that's it finally. Okayama. Huh." ...though he then judges. "Hmm, not too close yet." ...as the sight of light smog, makes his judging accuracy, less than ideal. He just shrugs again, then looks back down, at his immediate obstacle.

"Hope I don't have to be on that road long." ...before he feels a 'nudge', one, again, once again, he can't explain, that just makes him shrug, and then nod. This as it's still early enough in the afternoon, traffic this far out, should not be a total worry.

... ...

-_**SEVERE**__-GASPING-__PANTING__!_- "**Of... all the times... for a convoy of... trucks! YAHHH!**" ...or not, as a said mortal, has another mini-adventure, as well as a test of **endurance**, as he _**raced**_ to avoid a train of _six_ delivery trucks before he got ran over! At least he found another dirt turn off, before the oncoming sight of three various cars, about boxed him in!

"At... least... I only heard... horns... _**glah!**_" ...such not trying to think of, whatever curse words, were shucked at him, over those said horns! He then quickly _skedaddles_ down the soppy path, out of embarrassment, before he recovers stamina further, resetting his boken, back on his backpack, and heading off from there again.

"Hope no one thinks I was going to attack anyone." ...said of bared teeth, hence his next roused strokes of stride, for a good half hour, from there. Otherwise, the rest of the day's journey, was quiet. That usual 'feeling', in the back of his mind, helping calm waters from there. The weather calming as well, as another tree, finds his sheltering, for that all too soon evening. It was too muggy and moist still, to consider a fire, though this close to a town, it wasn't wise to conduct. Not that it's needed anyway. Stumbling in pitch dark, wasn't a better alternative, to be certain.

His dreams, after a light 'rustic' dinner of old rations, and saved up store bought goodies, helped keep him warm anyway. But he 'did' agree to one thing. "Once I get to town, I find a hotel, or spa, with a shower. _**Pehww!**_"

Such ended day 826... or was it 827... of his journey. This as twilight met his dozing eye. Such he sees flying shapes, soon drift off with the darkness, as well, including one weird shaped 'version', that he _swore_ (cleanly,) stopped in midair, making him blink back awake at an unknown, random point, before he sees nothing, and then just fades off again.

"That's it, no more week old, cold ramen. Ughch..." ...and those teal dreams, claim him once more. This time however, that certain night, sleep sure was far more restful. Things felt more 'clearer'.

_Everything_ far more assured.

... ... ...

-Early evening, a familiar place, near the Misaki Shrine, near lakeside.-

Her version, of a flying patrol, comes back to her usual resting point, as she phases back into the residence. This an all but former space pirate, about nigh ever bothering to use the doors of the residence.

"Is he alright?"

Ryoko blinks her synthezoid eyes, as she sees... "Sasami?" ...who stands near one of the residence couches. Ryoko just shrugs, and flings his arms. "Sleeping under a tree. Tough enough guy at least, I guess." ...which, in combination of Tsunami's 'observing', allows the young Juraian princess, to take a good sigh of relief. Ryoko just looks warily, in turn, then hearing... "Guess all this, is really going to happen." ...this both sets of eyes turn, to eye a dark teal, short haired lass, her gray eyes a _tad_ exasperated. Sasami simply responds back, lightly defensive of her 'other' self. "Of course it is going to. We all agreed to this."

"Agreeing, and liking it, are two different things, Sasami." Ryoko reminds back, even after discussions with Tsunami herself, the gang together, and Tenchi as well. Sasami just smiles, more than enough to not needing a poker face. "Yeah, but I still trust, what is going to happen."

"If it all works out." ... "No kidding." ...two 'different' versions, of Kiyone, remark back, one on top of another. This of one, silver haired, in a common farming work getup, the other, in futuristic 'off-duty' garb. Other than Ryoko standing, Sasami by the couches, and Nioke, leaning out of the kitchen window area, the others are around the floor table. This includes Ayeka, who adds, her lavender Juraian 'laid-back' kimono, lending to her steady voice. "I too am growing in wonder, about this particular person, I already have an unusual sense about. I am not yet sure why."

'Already sizing up Tenchi's replacement, eh princess?" ...which nets Ryoko a snarling... "Mind your own business, oaf!"

Kiyone just holds her hands up (the GP version...) "Okay guys, it's late here, and all." ...though Ryoko just prods up. "Still doesn't solve, how the bub will stay here, even if we let him still. Not like we have any rooms left, currently." ...this the pirate thumbs towards upstairs. This before she's BOWLED over, by a sudden in appearance (as always,) Washu! "Leave that lil snafu to me!" ...as the genius holds Mayuka, in her arms, while Tama-chan is behind her, holding something 'else'! (And Ryoko looks like **road kill**, for a moment.) Of course, before Washu continues, Kiyone (silver hair mommy,) suddenly lunges over, snap comically, as she yells... "_**My**__ turn with Mayuka!_"

A few giggle around, as a different form of 'warfare', has been alluding into the abode, as of timeline late. This with Mayuka, the 'reformatted' gene-born offspring, of a 'second chance', two years ago, after an incident with Yuzuha, left the genetic 'creation', of Tenchi and Yuzuha (planned by the latter, zilch by the former,) at death's doorstep. This before Washu stepped in, and created this second chance, using the genetic gemmite 'remains' of Mayuka, to create this (again) second chance. Of said lil such, the dark blue haired lil lass, giggling at the motherly battle, she 'more' than knows, she's in between. Of course, (technically, _really_ so,) Mayuka was the daughter of the 'entire' clan, but most of the attention (when Misaki isn't around from Jurai, or even Seto,) was between Washu, and Tenchi's mother Kiyone.

Washu smirks, looking at Kiyone, her own story an 'adjustment' by Tsunami herself, that Washu remembers, from that 'agreement'. Instead of a Tenchi that only knew loss of a mother, it was instead, a mixed bag, this time. Kiyone was still now, quite alive, thanks to a hidden 'infusion', to _Funaho-ki_. Tsunami took deliberate advantage of the Gems of Washu, in cooperation with Tsunami's own powers, and Tokimi's assistance (what kind, _not_ told to either Sisters, exactly,) that was of an additional reason why (off subject,) why Tenchi can wield at least Six Lighthawk Wings now, alongside the fact, that all Jurai ships, were at _triple_ strength now. A complexity not really alluded to here, due to simple fact, that of one: Kiyone lived, as Tsunami wished, this for Tenchi's additional (if uncertain at times,) happiness. (_**Boy**_ Kiyone was like her mother Airi, _indeed_.) Course it fit in with the rest of the clan well, now that the causality of the Misaki clan story, was 'up to date' now. More than one version combined, as it turns out.

This all, helping off set Washu's memory of the _other_ 'mother', one of Achika no less, that died. _That_ was a painful memory, as the daughter of Airi, the same alongside Minaho and Kiyone, sisters all, saw their youngest number, at the same time incident of invasive note, face down Kain. The entire incident went the same, as before. The problem with 'this' revision, that Washu wasn't kindly of unto Tsunami for, was that despite the amplification of Jurai Power, some dark aspects of their enemies, were _just_ as powerful now. Or were. The stories seemed to all go the same, all around, but the enemies were just plain worse. Washu still didn't have an explanation of all such, even now.

What this meant, in particulars, was Achika used _thrice_ her prior used amount of, Jurai power, the defeat of Kain via the same 'methods' (Dimensional Cannons, are still a nasty toy,) took two 'more' years, from Achika's life. Tenchi learned of death, even earlier this time. Kiyone took over, with assistance from a currently absent Tennyo, (yup, she's around too, these days,) of being more than enough, of Tenchi's mother. Minaho and Seto were more around this time, until the days of Tenchi's maturing, where the whole story with Ryoko, began it _all_ again. Tenchi was still these days, as Tenchi ever was. The difference here, was that Kiyone (silver hair,) never married Nobuyuki. Strange relationship, of an adoptive mother, and a father who still was too much into cameras, girls comics, and being a peeping tom. (Oh, and the architecture firm Nobuyuki ran, was a global _hit_, worldwide, this version go around. _No_ money woes, _this_ time around. Enough of that form of angst comedy, anyway.)

In this timeline 'version', Kiyone didn't much appreciate Ryoko at first, for flattening the house, and all the mess that led to Seto Bridge being a _**WRECK**_, and all dat. Nor Nobuyuki's peep foolery, prior to Ayeka's arrival, as a mother just 'too' lenient, with Tenchi having a girl, in his room. (That hidden fan dance of joy, Tenchi never saw, was just plain kooky. Still does it these days, as a strange cheerleader, during Ryoko v. Ayeka fights. Aye, she's nutz, dat Kiyone.) Course Kiyone's (silver hair,) hugs of Tenchi, blows the lid off the two girls, every day still. Laugh value included. They all 'knew' better anyway. Not just of familial joys either. Such the same, that Nobuyuki, now married to Rea (again,) essentially gave Tenchi a 'third' mother, which just adds to the family joys, and bouts of eye lightning bolts, when Tenchi's two 'mothers' eye each other. This before sake flows, well enough, anyway. (And then something _breaks_, at some point.)

Washu considers all of this again, in that split moment of seeing a motherly scene of joy, before a motherly 'genius', just nips back."Sure, you just go on being a mother there. Anywho, Tama-chan?" ...this Kiyone _eyes_ Washu back dryly, before Tama-chan, the 'reformatted clone' of Washu, the after effects of an ancient experiment of Washu's, that Clay managed to abscond somehow, (doozy of a story, doozy of an aftermath, even now,) bounces over, the Mihoshi like tanned, white haired crab haired (maid uniform dressed still, for some reason,) holding a strange techno-controller unit. One Sasami alone sees, and cringes at. 'Both' of her.

"Here Little Little Washu-Washu-chan-chan!" ...Tama beams out, about causing cavities, galaxy wide, there and then, this Washu (normal and nutty, or... err...) takes the controller, and announces... "Okay, for our likely new coming home wrecker, I have just the thing! The Zonespace Fabricator, Material Formatter 6.912! I call it: Make a Wish Room Teleporter!" ...this the reserved faces, turn into **aghast** ones! (Even Ryoko has recovered, and scrambled behind Ayeka, using her rival, as a 'Juraian Shield'!) Washu just goes on anyway, with... "With this, and some handy Matter, say, some of the trees along the hillsides, around here, I can make as many extra rooms, as we need! And to boot, it can help repair all those pesky home repair messes, that happen all the time, around here."

Kiyone (green hair,) just blinks... "That sounds useful." ... Kiyone (silver hair,) looks as well. "We have that silly problem a lot." ...which Mayuka burbles a giggle.

Ayeka/Ryoko: "_Hey!_"

Sasami of course blurts out. "Use the trees? Tsunami and I _might_ object." ...which Washu haughts a laugh. "No worry! No worry! It can also use a stockpile, of pre-prepared construction materials, or even non-standard off world materials. However since we are in agreement, that this new guy Tsui-Sis wants so badly in the sack..." ...that brings a blush to Sasami's face. Most certainly not just her... Washu: "...isn't supposed to find out yet, about who we all _really_ are, just yet. Lookin at you Ryoko..." ...-Washu's 'number one',- "...that we'll just use stuff Nobuyuki used, in this place. Should suffice, for a bloke, that has been on foot, for two plus years."

"As long as you leave the house in place!" ...which nets looks, from the fem lot, as Tenchi is now in the front doorway, alongside Tennyo. (Wow, Tennyo and Kiyone _'are'_ clones. The daughter (actual) of Kiyone (silver hair,) dressed in similar a field work fashion, as Tenchi and Nioke always are. Also, that whole sixty something years, Tenchi's senior, bound to a different Jurai ship. Later on all _that_.) This as Washu blinks at Tenchi, the vocal wary one now... "What? All as long as Mihoshi doesn't come near this thing."

Eyes turn now to a tuft of blond hair, poking up just above sight of the couch, opposite where Sasami stands. All bound and gagged, (and sleeping,) after the latest Lab incident. This just causes Kiyone (GP,) and Noike, to start waving victory bento fans, in reaction. (Again. It's a more subdued sight, this time. Unlike an hour ago.) Tenchi just droops his head, as Tennyo just pats Tenchi's back. "I'm sure Washu means well. Not like we can make another house, for one guy. That would attract anew attention, unwanted."

"Washu... meaning well..." ...Tenchi bemoans. Having a comical ulcer, of all the 'good times' Washu imposed upon Tenchi. It's a wonder Tenchi still has clothes on, even now.

"Aww... getting a gal hot and bothered, are ya Tenchi-kun?" ...Washu teases, the usual near nuclear result, from the two 'core' focuses, of Tenchi's strange love-life. And of course, ala Tenchi... "_WASHU!_"

"Okay, hold your horses. Earth wise, or sixteen legged off planet version..." Washu quips, and just takes her controller, and proceeds to...

"What? **Now?!**" Noike **blurts**, before Washu just outright 'activates' her controller, one strangely shaped like a bulky fighting-game controller (again,) and in succession...

-_Creak... gr__**OAN**__... CRACK-SNAAAP-SNAP-SNAP-__**SNAP**__-HOUSE __**SHATTERING**__ CRASH!-_

Tenchi sure wasn't the only one, that **ran** like a _bat outta heck_, outside, into the dusk night air! Mayuka just anime bawling, as Tenchi BLURTS... "**WASHU! What did you do?!**" ...as the entirety of the gang (minus Mihoshi,) are using Tenchi as a shield! Washu just stands, still inside, (as Tama-chan looks confused, teardroppingly so...) "_Ahh_... You all might need to fix up your rooms, before going to bed tonight."

"WASHU! / MISS WASHU! / **DANG IT MOM!** / MEOWW!" ...returns, from _various_ sources. Mayuka just settles easily, soon enough, with Tennyo, Kiyone (both,) Ryo-ohki and Sasami assisting there. (Ryo-ohki, just ends up as a toy again. Best carrot muncher job ever.) Tenchi just blares, as Ryoko floats up, to survey the damage. "You mean we still have rooms, after all of **that?!**"

Washu just leans over, past the open doorway, and pats Tenchi's face. "Don't worry yourself over it. You'll get wrinkles like your Grandpa!"

"I think _I_ might, after all!" Tennyo just balks, in kind back! Tenchi just streams tears, down his face. Ryoko then calls out... "Just _how_ many dang rooms, did you just create?!" ...as the others warble with vocal confusion. Washu just pokes at her face, as the weird chibi-something looking Tokimi, then phases into sight. "She created twenty new rooms, from the looks of everything. Made a dimensional subspace quake, doing it all too." ...Tokimi dryly reports, Washu just comically cheers... "Well, genius strikes it's cuteness, again!"

Tenchi just droops and streams tears drowning down his face. "So did my blood pressure." ...as Ryoko phases back down, Tenchi adding... "Where'd the _'materials'_ come from?"

"I hacked your father's account earlier. He won't mind."

"_I MIGHT!_" Tenchi blares back at Washu! Tokimi just shakes her head, then adding... "Tenchi might also mind, the subspace fissure effect, your device caused." ...this Washu BLINKS!... "HUH?!" ...Tokimi adding, for her own reasons... "Nevermind the singularity it may cause; there are creatures inbound, types that Ryoko is familiar with."

"_**HUH?!**_" ...comes from the lot...

... ...

...and a soon enough _**scream**_ of comedy-terror, in soon after!

Above, at the nominal Misaki Shrine, Yosho sits, with his 'guard' still up, disguise and all, as he notes, still sitting in the dusk, candle lit office area. "Sounds like, things are lively as ever tonight." ...of an elder's voice. However across the table, where another sits, ignoring it all, in favor of... "Let them be." ...as she slides her hand over, a lonely GP officer, of womanly intent, eyeing Yosho slyly. Yosho smirks, as Airi remarks. "Now, it wouldn't be hooky, for my account, if I didn't take full advantage of it."

Yosho, smirks his aged smile, in return. "Is that so?"

"Let's drop our guard, shall we?" ...as she makes motions of her free hand, caressing 'under' her shrine kimono. Yosho 'does' so, a 'younger' version, that Tenchi has already seen. Disguises, and more fall away, as does inhibitions.

Good thing all that far away residence noise (blasts and all,) made for a good cloak, of any 'extra' sound, that eve.

... ... ...

"Are we ready to depart?"

Minaho just warbles back, as stiffly as she can. "Yes Lady Seto. _Mikagami_ is ready to depart."

Seventh Holy Naval Admiral Kanemitsu Hirata, looks back from looking out at a holodisplay of space, as the powerful Treeship, of unique ringed sculpture, and architecture, for a starship, displayed only two Juraian escort cruisers, as protection, as they pulled away from the Jurai Orbital Spacedocks. This on short notice, and, to be certain... "We'll make Emperor Azusa mad, for doing this."

"So?" Seto only responds to Kanemitsu. The two aides just sigh and teardrop.

Seto then asserts, without fail. Her excitement is tantamount. "I'll be damned if whatever is about to happen, does so without _my_ eye, on events." ...this Tsunami's friend, just smirks. "Whoever this soul is, isn't of the eye of a _goddess_, without a **damn** good reason. And not just love either, I am sure of it."

The Devil Princess then informs... "Send word to _Kamidake-Miuki_ rendezvous with us, at Seina's old stomping grounds. Around the Orbit of 0315-Planet 7, will do. Meanwhile, start information processes, for this 'Aleaic' person. I want to know _everything_."

Minaho trades a look with Kanemitsu, then bows. "As you wish, my Lady."

Upon this, _Mikagami_ soon makes it's jump to spatial lightspeed. A good two days, to reach the Sol System, and from there...

..._what?_ Even Seto, isn't sure.

But it all would be interesting. She for one, was sure of it.

... ... ...

As was certain, an Astral form, mindful of the comedic chaos occurring there and then, a good fifty or so kilometers, from the Shrine, 'sits' down beside a long lost love. Now, certainly, _more_ than ever. This under that pitch dark of a black tree, not even her own Astral form, had 'light' to coalesce format of an unseen ghostly shape.

There was only one point, to all of this. Simply, proximity.

If Tsunami 'could' have been seen, her nominal self, regalia and all, would be there, sitting aside, behind where Aleaic slept. Her hand, 'brushed' along that mop of dirty-blond hair, although there was no tactile contact. It was essentially the 'same', of Ryoko, watching Tenchi grow up, for all those years, prior to her release.

'_A few more days._' ...an unheard voice tells, unto nothing. All she said there.

'_I still don't understand._' ...another voice appears, all Astral, as Tsunami recognizes, relating... '_You would, as you already said, if you had allowed yourself, unto Z. The same I intend to proceed here._'

Tokimi's Astral presence, around to the other side, of a silent... er... snoring, mortal. Tokimi notes this. '_Perhaps the first thing, you may accomplish, is the adjustment of his nasal cavity. Such may keep awake, the other mortals, in that said residence of chaos._'

'_And to think, such was not of direct manipulation, of your experiments._' Tsui teases back, Toki just chuckling a shrug. Tokimi then plainly responds back. '_Our Sister, is replete in the same methods, as I am. Even if Washu isn't as fully aware._'

'_Oh, she is. She knows all too well of her actions._' ...Tsunami remarks, Tokimi blinking. A hand of soft astral, still atop a mortal melon. The intent there, isn't just to append to comfort wanted, yet abstained here. A dream is in progress, being vectored 'most' serenely. Tokimi blinks, as Tsunami explains the prior. '_How else, does one distract minds of our chosen kin, away from actions they would otherwise, dwell too much upon. Tomorrow should be a quiet day of normalcy. This I am sure._'

A murmur astral, from Tokimi, makes Tsui raise her head up. Tokimi just holds a silent smirk, one Tsunami blinks at. This before the teal goddess drops it, in favor of her chosen task. One she espouses upon. '_The days of Sentai, now lost, are now the days of Jurai. This time, I will hold you properly, upon your new world, and new of eyes._'

Tokimi, still unused to relationships, was plain uncertain once more.

And then a rather large _BOOM_ sound, about jostles Aleaic awake! Tsui and Toki, for no real reason to realize, just anime-astral skedaddle away, from a nearly awoken Al! The mortal just raises his head, then plops it back down, too danged tired. "_Bloody fireworks_. -_**SNOXK**_-"

A quick trip back to **snore**-land, before Tokimi remembers herself. '_...uh... why exactly did we run away like that? Or even 'run', in the first place?_'

'_I picked up traits from Sasami. So sue me._'

'_Hope the cooking matches._'

Tokimi and Tsunami nod, but then realize a _'third'_ voice has suddenly joined them. And it _wasn't_ Washu...

... ...

-One heck of a lot of dizzy crew eyes, Washu included. Mayuka just sits on her tushie, clapping and giggling, after the Tenchi bunch, just fought off... "_I can't believe there were so __**many**__ of them. Bwaahll..._"

"No... no..." ...Ryoko starts, sounding all dead cow, and all... "...no more space ghosts problems... _glahhh_..." ... "_Mrhheoww_..." ...a wasted cabbit, also 'accents'.

"Seconded..." ...a dizzy eyed Tenchi espouses, everyone back in the living room area. Kiyone (green hair,) just tones out, like she was run over. (Not far off...) "...thanks Washu, we _really_ mean that."

"_Yeah... _I'm tha genius... ugh, my spleen."

... ...

Tsunami just suddenly flusters, all astral and all, at the newcomer goddess... '_Not __**now!**__ Don't you have your own empire to meddle with?!_'

A white haired choshin just blanches back. '_Only for now. Like you don't know._' ...before Astraly phasing out. Tokimi just shakes her head. '_You knew this may happen, what with the dimensional shifts we created, with our experiments._'

Tsunami just ethereally sighs... '_That others __**would**__ come? Not like such didn't begin what I am reigniting now. Such is still __**rude**__, overall. Still..._'

It was the last a mortal was looked over, that night. The parting between goddess and host mortal, still a strain, enough to not press the matter further. But soon enough...

...more than soon enough.

(End Prologue)


	2. A1 - Steps Taken

Tsunami's Radiance

Volume I

Act I - Steps Taken

... ... ...

He stood at the break of dawn, in a proper prayer pose, on top of a large stone rock nearby, igneous looking, one of who knows how long, as Aleaic stood in a prayer pose, greeting the said dawn. The warm rays of Sol, gracing past his meager form, feeling the dear warmth, for what it was. Maybe a little _too_ warm, to him, he thinks, as he stands with a simple Shinto style prayer, the sunrise doing its work well, unto him.

Which is all well enough... "Oyah, it's a cold day." ...as the sunrise, then meets a broken gray layer of clouds, his eye only opening after enough of a respectful payer to the new day. All such done for every day, ever since his first Shrine in Nekomi, and that wonderful young lady of long brown hair, told Aleaic that praying to each new dawn, was worth all time well taken. Hard to say no, to _'those'_ blue eyes, and what do ye know, the lass with the odd facial markings, was endearingly right.

Course in the present, the sting of a cool, _too_ cool, biting wind, nips at his plain cloth. He then shakes at himself, stretching... "Man, need warmth here. Brr!" ...trying to get his circulation going. He then hops down from the rock, gathers his things, and makes sure he left _no_ refuse behind, before starting off, heading southerly again.

"Should be not too long now." ...he quips to himself, openly. A sense of euphoria and direction, making his steps feel more lively. By the time he already crests past the first path rise of the day, rounding into sight of more farmland, rice fields from initial looks, he quips to no one in particular. "Wow, I must have a real spring in my step. Must mean this will be a good day!"

...and then he hears barking in the background. He turns and sees... "Wha the... **ACK!**"

First adventure of the day: A loose dog, more than on the large side, _**chasing**_ after him, outta nowhere!

"_Whymewhymehwymewhyme!_" ...as he runs **crazy** like, without thinking!

It turns out to be a farmer's dog, a said owner female of semi-age, stops the dog before Aleaic is mistaken for breakfast, instead!

Soon enough... "Sorry, it got too dark, and didn't see any village lights nearby." ...Aleaic makes his excuse, to the farmer, a short , dark, curly haired female in her forties, the dog quelled to obedience. "So you slept near my property?"

"Sorry again. Been on a Shrine journey, and all, ya see?"

"_Oh_... you must be heading for Okayama, and the Misaki Shrine then." ...the lady quips, Aleaic blinks, still holding at his blond mop, in nervousness. The fem smirks, then hears... "Yeah, that's where my last Shrine is supposed to be. This I begot from Keeper Tetsuma, at Obahi Shrine."

"You'd be wary, heading to that place." ...Aleaic hears from the unknown... "Ex... cuse... wait... apologies, I'm Aleaic Kerenska." ...he bows with quickly. The fem blinks, and then reciprocates simply. "I'm Suka Mitohama. Would you care for some breakfast, young traveler?"

Aleaic blinks. "Um... I don't want to be any more trouble than I am, already." ...which he stops, in seeing the dog, a breed he's unsure of, other than a large common one, (Al's more of a cat person. Long story,) sniffing at his backpack. Al winces, but then realizes, and hears from Suka... "_Down_ Tira girl. Down." ...which Aleaic realizes... "Sorry, she must smell the rations." ...which Al proceeds to find, and pull out a good piece of beef jerky. Tira takes to it easily. Suka just sighs. "And now I have to repay your kindness."

"I thought we'd be even." Aleaic remarks. Suka waggles a finger. "Nope, have to give ya a good meal to make up for your generosity. Besides, it'd give me a chance to tell you about the local area. In return, you can help with stories of your own as well."

Al smirks. "This happens a lot. Very well." ...he states, with another bow, again returned.

This leads to a first part of the day, where Aleaic meets another local family, once again for the first time. Such had been a staple of his, for his entire journey. Despite his wanting drive to reach this Shrine, Aleaic makes good as a proper guest. Suka ('41',) the wife of Tobo ('40',) with a daughter Mitsaka ('16',) and baby boy Kenu (6 months,) the last, a wanting of a mother, seeing a daughter grow up too fast. Aleaic helps, even with the changing of a diaper, with 'smelly' learned lessons, of growing up, at an Orphanage. (The elder kids, learned to keep for the younger, as responsibility taught goes. All Ewwness despite.)

A long two year story is told, a good breakfast, Aleaic helping repay back, by helping with some rice field work. His spade multi-tool, getting another good workout, in hand. This before Mitsaka is sent off for mid morning classes, the field work not slacking off today, for Tobo's aging good.

Sports of course, comes up, Soccer (World Futbol,) Al's favorite sport, getting some good yelling about tactics, at one point. Al's 3-5-2 aggressive play talk, is countered by Tobo's preferred 5-3-2 Countering. Some laughter over rice cakes, and mores stories about each of their respective childhoods. Al's is sidestepped, concerning his unknown parents, in favor of Tobo's story about his he met Suka, as a kid. Course Suka hears enough of this, as she comes to collect for lunch, and tell the infamous 'proposal' story, all proper males know and dread, when Tobo was seventeen.

By afternoon winds up, the weather isn't improving, and another round of stiff rains, of an early spring, struggling to pry off winter's claws, making Aleaic less wanting to leave, though he imparts still wanting to do so. A Mitohama local family head (Tobo,) convinces Al to stay for the day, as Mitsaka returns home, and field work is postponed for the afternoon. This becomes in favor of a good afternoon, into evening, full of more stories, Tira raiding Aleaic's meat snacks too much, and eventually sake finding their way around, along with some less than ideal karaoke. (Al sounds like a _smashed_ up tuba.) And at one late point, as evening comes to close in, once more...

... ... ...

-Earlier, that same morning, before day proper-

"I guess add another day, before arrival."

Kiyone and... well... Kiyone, both at the table, the mother version, sewing at a garment, both just look up, at Sasami's pronouncement. "What does that mean?" ...the GP version, asks. Washu then speaks up... "He's found a new friend, it seems."

Both Kiyone's blink, as Sasami asks over the open kitchen window cub hole. "You're not spying on him too, are you?" ...Ryo-ohki looking down cutely from atop her melon.

Washu just snickers, (with a teardrop,) "Who? _Me?_"

Sasami just shakes her head, but says little more. ('Both' _knew_ better, at this point.) Kiyone (GP,) then asks, a bit beside herself... "When did you get here?"

Washu just sighs... "I don't need to be told to come to breakfast, every day, now do I?"

Both Kiyone's just smile uneasily, before the sound of cute cooing, grabs everyone's (present,) attention. This Noike announces cutely... "And here's Little Mayuka!" ...and then, cause both its habit now, and Kiyone (GP,) is looking with an eye twitter, Noike then announces, with Mayuka giggle-clapping, also expecting... "And the next winner of Mayuka, is...?"

This causes Washu and Kiyone (mommy type, er... both I guess,) to then slit eyes at each other, and of intense (comical) succession, eye-lightning bolts included (again...)

"_ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS-BLASTER!_" ...er... same rules, except 'blaster' Washu came up with, to cheat with, and all since, well...

"**Stop using Blaster! It's unscientific!**" ...Kiyone (GP,) snaps, at _both_ mommies. Noike just slumps, as Mayuka claps giggling again, as Kiyone (mommy,) just comically seethes at Washu. "_Now now_, Little Washu. Don't you want to go play Nurse, with my Little Tenchi?"

Washu just _eggs_ back... (...yeah, it all looks stupid. Course Mayuka is cute and all,) "Now _now_ Kiyone. Don't'cha wana go play mommy, with your _actual_ son again?"

"I'm gonna be sick." Kiyone (GP,) belches in bemoaned queasiness. This standoff lasts long enough, for Noike to then feel... "Okay, sheesh already..." ...as Ryoko (yeah, saw _that_ coming?) plucks Mayuka, and gives an easy to garner giddy-giggle, tossing up and down Mayuka, like a ball. All the while two feuding mothers, just evil eye Ryoko...

...whom talks to Mayuka, all baby talk like. "_YEees!_ Those _oldy_ grannies just like looking silly-dilly, for Tenchi's daughter! Oh yes they are! Oh yes they..." ...which nets a SUDDEN STARE DOWN, by said two feuding mothers! "_What was that?!_" ... "Stop hogging Tenchi points, from our daughter!" Washu and Kiyone (mommy,) in turn cause Ryoko to... "EEK!" ...and fling Mayuka up, Ryoko suddenly being manically chased by two said mothers, all _over_ the **freakin** room! Kiyone (GP,) just dives 'up', and nabs Mayuka with her body enhanced arms. Mayuka is just giggling like crazy, again, as Kiyone Makibi just quips. "Well at least someone is happy."

"Oh **quiet** you!" ...Washu snaps, as she and Kiyone (mommy,) hold Ryoko down, the latter _**wrestling**_ with Ryoko, with a spoon full of... "HERE! Take your Castor Oil, ya snotty kid!"

"**No!** Not again! Get that crap **away** from me!" ...**wow** is Ryoko struggling!

Nioke just looks pip eyed lost, as Sasami comes back in, holding a spatula, the former bemoaning... "It's all only gotten nuttier, this time around." ...as Sasami comes over, and tickles Mayuka, in Kiyone's (GP,) arms. This all before... "Same as ever eh?" ...as eyes see... "Oh Hello Tenchi..." ...ala Sasami. Nioke greeting... "Ayeka and Tennyo too. Bout time you three." ...as the lot comes downstairs.

Ayeka just smiles... "Well that protective shield I used, from last night, drained me." ...Tennyo nodding. "And then all that running around."

"But we all managed anyway." Tenchi says, as he walks over, Kiyone (GP,) handing Mayuka to him. "Thanks Kiyone. How's my big little girl today?"

A good gurgle-giggle-blurp, makes the ladies all around, go _awe_ in swoon. Tenchi just teardrops, at the cute, endearing, creepy, er... moment. (Take your pick.) This before a chibi Tokimi phases pops into sight, (chagrin all around,) and remarks. "Another strong day, for an offspring, not of any physical loins, of around here."

"_Tokimi_." ...chides back, all around, as Ryoko just belches out... "It should be my kid then dammit, if **that's** the deal!"

Ayeka of course... "_Knock it off you fiend! __**Take your medicine!**_" ...this Ayeka yells at Kiyone (Castor Oil punisher,) whom just blinks, and as such Ryoko starts **struggling** again, at hearing... "You say that around my son, and 'not' actually have _done_ it yet?! **Really** take your medicine, _I say!_" ...which Ryoko... "Stopitstopitstopit**YUCK**_BLECH!_"

Tenchi just moans, as Mayuka wiggle happily, in his arms.

Just then, the front door is slid open, to... "Oh, Grandpa! Ms. Airi!" ...Tenchi sees, Yosho (elder,) and Airi both in matching shrine kimonos.

"Ah, Morning Tenchi." Yosho says a bit too cheery, making for raised eyebrows, Tennyo eyeing Airi, as the latter... "And how's our little cutie pie." ...as she zips over and pokes at Mayuka's nose. The kith just burbles a tongue back, making Tenchi smile uneasily, as Airi just _blanches_... "Did she raspberry me!"

"Now now, Ms. Airi." ... "Yeah, kids and all that." Tennyo adds in defense, with Tenchi. This added by Ryo-ohki (mini-muncher mode,) then leaping on top of Mayuka and _**meowing**_ a stream of 'defense' of Mayuka, at Airi. Airi just reacts by streaming anime tears... "Okay, that was just _too_ cute." ...the others, save Tenchi and Yosho, doing likewise the same!

Course Ryo-ohki just pays for that, a moment later, as Mayuka's toy again.

"Haha! Serves ya right Ryo-chan, for butting in." Ryoko teases, before a split moment later... "Eh? WAITWAITWAIT _**Ack!**_! **Ptooey!**" ...as Washu just **shoves** a second 'spoonful', into her daughter's mouth! Kiyone (mommy,) looks on victoriously, as Washu quips. "Where was this stuff, five thousand years ago, for spoiled brats?"

Ryoko spits out, both ways... "Phoo! Where... yuck... were you at... blagh! ... at _all?!_"

Further of anything at all, is stopped as Sasami calls out. "Who's ready for breakfast!"

...which is interrupted by a warbling, breep sound. Kiyone (GP,) recognizes... "Hey! Mihoshi?!" ...as she stabs a look at her wrist comm-scan-device. This finally of course, brings the last absent member, as... "_Kiiyyonnee!_" ...as Mihoshi appears, rumble-tumbles **DOWN** the stairs, half dressed in uniform, and jammies (no joke,) and all the while, Yosho deftly sidesteps the chaos, for Mihoshi to bounce back up, and YELP... "_**KIYONE!**_"

Said GP Makibi just blanches... "Yeah yeah..." ...as Airi looks on with an eye twitter. (Not the only one looking with such,) as the 1st Class Detective 'reminds' her (somehow,) equal rank partner... "...just head to your... HEY! **NOT THE CUBE!**"

...too late, the reminder turned **PANIC**, as Mihoshi just 'somehow', already has her pink cube, already turned about, Rubik style, and both just promptly vanish out of teleported sight.

...with a _quick_ splash heard, to boot. Airi just drops her head. "Never a dull moment with her."

"Well, you let her in the Academy." Ryoko cracks without thinking, so as such, that Ryoko is suddenly wrestling with **FOUR** ladies, trying to Castor her to oblivion!

"_What'd you say pirate?!_" ...as Airi helps spoon **SHOVEL** the stuff in her pie hole, Washu and Kiyone (laughing mommas,) helping! Sasami just bounces by... "Guess Ryoko won't be hungry..." as... (...ignore the teardrops from the males.)

...

-Inside _Yukinojo_ shuttle cockpit...

...all _wet_.-

"_Whaaaa_..." Mihoshi complains, somehow in her uniform, and all _soaked_. Kiyone just seethe-blanches beside her! "**Mihoshi!** I have my own ship you know!"

"Sorriee!" ...a partner quips, as Kiyone 'activates' her own uniform appearance, as well as the self drying function, literally sewn in. (Mihoshi doing the old fashioned way, by habit, as...) ...a robotic domed unit, drops down from its overhead slot. "_: Mihoshi! Kiyone! :_" ...Kiyone hand waving a half salute. "Sorry Yuki, what's up?"

Just then, a second, holographic blue-displayed 'dome' of a robo-unit, appears, off the left of _Yukinojo_, as a female electro-vocalized _Yagami.._. "_: - Apologies! We just got a Signal from Headquarters. - :_" ...Mihoshi gasping over... "What's wrong guys?"

_Yukinojo_... "_: Commander Nobeyama can explain. :_" ...which both officers see a quick appearance, of their mutual assigned Commander. Kiyone and Mihoshi both stand at salute crisply. "Sir!"

"_: - Detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone. We received a distress signal from the Kamidake II, on a heading for the Sol System. Their distress signal as detected in the outer reaches of the system, their transmissions jammed. This was about fifteen minutes ago, HQ time! - :_"

"No time to waste then!" Mihoshi announces, Kiyone nodding. "We're on it Commander!"

"_: - Try not to cause too much damage. - :_" ...that 'bit' aimed at the obvious, as Kiyone twitters an eye. The signal-pic blacks out, as Kiyone pulls out her own pink control cube, and makes a single turn to 'pop' a fresh uniform onto Mihoshi, then a second turn, to... "_Yagami, blast off on auto!_" ...teleport Kiyone to her own GP cruiser. Mihoshi just snaps professionally. "Let's go _Yukinojo!_"

"_: Right! :_"

...

Seconds later, the gang now outside, sees a pair of dark subspace portals open, as first, _Yagami_ emerges it's rather large, dark crimson length, before lifting off gently.

...and then the second, less serene, as _Yukinojo_ shuttle emerges, and then promptly **BLASTS** off, causing the usual mini-tsunami for the hold to endure! One avoided despite, by a easily put of shield, by Tokimi, this causing the water to torrent around the shield.

And the remaining lot, clap impressed, Mayuka giggling-clapping as so, for Tenchi. "Nice one." ...ala Tenchi.

Washu of course... "You 'did' remember the back end shield, this time, right?" ...this Tokimi **BLARES** back, at her Sister choshin! "_Of __**course**__ I did!_ _What kind of fool do you take me for!_"

Course then, the next _SPLASH_ heard, causes teardrops around, as Washu just quips plainly... "The water cascaded off the shield, up on higher, didn't it."

"THE SHRINE!" Yosho/Airi both YELP! Tokimi just droops her shoulders, as Tenchi just pats at the goddess's chibi-shoulders. "You... we're just trying."

The sudden noise of watery crashes, just makes Ayeka quip. "Another day in paradise."

"Yup..." ...all around. Save.. "_Yeah yeah_..." ...Tokimi, ala pre-charged dimensional claw-hand.

... ... ...

After a quick repair 'reset' job, by Tokimi, not just a mere repair job, (literal subspace-reality reset,) the gang remaining have breakfast, then disperse to their usual tasks. Sasami and Kiyone (mommy,) take to kitchen cleaning, the latter brow beating Ryoko into helping clean the hallways for the new rooms, as Ayeka settles everything, then handles laundry. Mayuka, in between changes, bouts between Kiyone and Washu, and getting quick healthy snacks, just enjoys being all but being glued to Kiyone's back, in a baby backpack carrier.

Tenchi, Tennyo and Noike, tend to the fields, the latter two later on, taking the mini-truck, to town for groceries, and check mail, mainly the type either too large, or stuff not delivered, due to 'pranks' Azaka and Kamidake, liked to play anymore, due to sheer boredom, as gate 'guardians'. (Ayeka's Guardians, don't get much action, anymore.)

Tenchi would then get joined at one point, by Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Washu and Kiyone (silver.) The latter two, mainly a part of their constant baby-feud. Even added by sight, of both 'zipping' acquisition of Mayuka, still in the kith's backpack holder, onto their backs each, every few seconds! No joke. _Every_ _few_ _seconds!_

Lunch tea is held here, as Ayeka and Ryoko soon join, the latter Tenchi hunting, the former (well, the same,) staving off Ryoko's advances. And then the reverse happening, to the near _nuclearification_ of the countryside, again. Noike showing up, as Tenchi meekly tries to stop the violence (while Mayuka is giggling at, an easy to amuse, shock proof lass, that one is,) before Noike shows up, and hog wrangles the duo. Nice large lunch and tea break, from there, as field work is light afterwards. Tokimi then shows up, quips about machinery would be more efficient than hand farming, which gets a light lecture, before Ryoko calls Tokimi lazy.

Ryoko is a _**smudge**_ after, Washu chiding Tokimi, (still 'feuding' over Mayuka,) before Ryo-ohki meow-rips into Tokimi, the goddess deliberately snap reformatting into a humanoid kid-cabbit, Ryo doing the same, both meow snapping at each other, before Tenchi makes peacemaker, and offers a carrot to Ryo-chan. Toki-ohki reacts by 'nabbing' her own carrot from the ground, and... gee... both just munch away. Washu said it best there... "Might need a mindwipe, after this one." ...to a 'few'... well, _all_ the others, nodding around.

Yosho and Airi above, meanwhile, after _assuring_ the Shrine is in one piece. (And still a 'Shrine', in the first place.)

"At least Tokimi didn't turn this place into a time portal place again." ...Airi notes, Yosho just nodding simply. "Was all bad enough, with Lady Washu's Time-Space device, we all got grabbed into, that one time."

Airi just shakes her head, as the two look down, from on above, at the top of the shrine steps, of the actual Shrine. "It's always a circus around here, isn't it."

Yosho smirks, before all of a sudden, a second warble breep, sounds from the office nearby, Yosho eying over, before Airi ZIPS over, and anime **STOMPS** on her 'wrist' device, still on the floor inside, for _'some'_ reason, before then **ZIPPING** back, near her husband.

"Oops, self-repair mechanism need more time. Silly thing."

Yosho just eyes Airi, the latter 'amending'... "What? It's finicky."

"Indeed."

Airi just CHANGES the subject, outright with... "**BY** the way. What's up with the boy that's coming here?"

"_Worry not there._" ...as a visage of an ethereal Tsunami appears, next to the Shrine fit couple, Airi gasping again, (Yosho better poker faced, but still the 'same',) remarks back... "Don't think I'll be used to that."

"Our young charge?" Yosho asks simply. Tsunami in equal turn. "_My Aleaic found the company of a family, to the north of the city, situated here. Mitohama I heard, via his Link echoes proper._"

Yosho looks thoughtful, arms crossed, thumbing his chin. "I believe I assisted the birth, of both of their children, in the proper Shinto vein. An interesting coincidence, that turns to be, given circumstances."

"Why so?" Airi asks, Tsui looking sidelong, while still eying the ruckus going on down below, at the fields. Yosho complying. "I informed them to keep an eye out, for this one person, we seem to be destined to meet." ...this Tsui looks over fully. Yosho back in turn, as Airi leans around, the elder of seven hundred years plus... "I had observed of this soul, early in his life. What concerning the circumstances of his being at an Orphanage."

Tsunami looks down, Airi blinking, as the goddess whispers... "_Yes_." ...reservedly. Yosho nods. "Indeed, after what happened to the village of Hendai. It was never discovered why one child, survived such an unknown calamity."

"_That time, is not now_." Tsunami remarks suddenly, Yosho sees eyes holding back. Yosho nods, trades a look with a lightly teeth bearing Airi, and continues... "After, I kept track for my own reasons. Even before your intentions, our goddess, my own mind was made up."

Tsunami suspects, looks over and asks... "_You sense it too then_."

Yosho just says nothing. Airi blinks, then starts... "Wh... what?" ...and after not getting answer, proceeds to shake at Yosho, and then **place** her husband, into a _**wicked**_ headlock! Tsunami just float scoots away, from the tarring, one Yosho 'maintains' for the sake of secrecy.

It _**'is'**_ a pain, to maintain.

All such interrupted by a SUDDEN outburst of a _**MEOW**_ sound, cascading all around the Shrine valley! Airi sees and gasps... "_Ryo-ohki_!" ...as the full brown battleship format, of the same Masu creature of carrots, suddenly rises to blast off into space! Just then... "_Father! Mother!_" ...Airi and Yosho see Kiyone and Tennyo race up, the latter with a whimpering Mayuka in hands, rather than backpack. The silver haired duo see Tsunami, but the goddess belays any bows with a hand, as Yosho asks... "What is occurring?"

Tennyo... "The guys got a distress signal from Kiyone and Mihoshi! Something _bad_ is happening up there!"

Tsunami looks uncertain, anew of hearing this, before Tokimi phases into view, beside Tsunami's left. (As if the lot weren't **tense** before.) "_Oh, it's all just the precursor, to what is to come_." ...the other look in confusion, Tsunami snapping back. "_You know whom as well it all is, as well as I. Don't over indulge what there is not so_."

"_As long as Washu Sister understands __**what**__ to do_." ...Tokimi plainly states.

In reaction, a red, spiky haired goddess upper 'half' appears to the mutual right of the two Choshin, upside down, at an angle, mocking back at Tokimi. "What, don't believe in my Daughter? Tsk, for not coming to see." ...before phasing/vanishing/something.

Tsui and Toki just anime exhale, and then phase out of view, as well.

Yosho just quips. "So strange."

Airi: "Uhuh."

Tennyo: "Yup."

Kiyone: "No kidding."

... ... ...

-That night...-

"Thank you."

Suka and Tobo, look over at their young guest. One barely (seemingly,) any older than their now asleep daughter. A school night for one, is not so for another. Tobo responds, holding his cup of 'tea'. "Why so Aleaic-san?"

The blond headed mop-head, just smirks, then relays over, holding his own half filled cup of sake`. "For allowing me to meet such a wonderful family today."

"And you're welcome for us not calling the cops, at the start." Suka teases back, Al about dropping his cup, but fumbling a manic catch despite. He then nods. "Yeah, though such darkness outside, tells enough." ...as they eye through the open slide door of the simple residence, a _decent_ rain falling outside. Al just cocks his semi drunk eye. "Strange that the weather is so rainy, for this time of year."

"That's an island nation for you." Tobo quips, a bit of silence after, only the sounds of nature, accompanying them. (The weird noise of some strange, far off meowing, now well forgotten, for simple pleasures.)

Tobo then asks, for no real reason other than curiosity. "Off to the city tomorrow then?" ...Aleaic nodding. "Weather or nor. I feel that calling still. Strange be told."

"Same for 'that' place." Suka imparts, the sake` making for her 'prod'. Aleaic just asks over... "You said that earlier today. I never learned of why."

Tobo just smirks, as Suka complains... "Oh, the elder that tends the Shrine, one Yosho Katsuhito I believe, well and all good. Even helped me when I was birthing twice. Used to be a quiet place, but the local kin here say strange things happen there now, if it's all not just all fermented wine, and all talking."

Aleaic has a chiseled look of inquisitiveness, as Tobo just boozes out... "They say the place is haunted, or just some kind of convent or something. Talk of women all over the place there. Strange happenings, spirits even. I've never seen anything, so it all may be just stories."

Suka however pegs in, about bowling her husband over, in leaning at him... "_Stories?!_ I heard some freak tale about a woman that walks through walls! How about that old demon tale! I even heard there's a tree that shoots out rainbows! You telling me it's all just this _**booze**_ talking?"

Tobo just blinks... smiles... and takes a swig, saying nothing...

Aleaic just scoots away from the short lived hair tearing fracas, before a baby whine, stops the tirade, Suka just snapping drunkenly at Tobo... "Now you made me wake the baby!" ...and such she heads to a quick comforting, of a lass. Suka doesn't come back however, the floor mat seeing two more sleeping forms, soon enough. This leaves the two 'elders' alone, Tobo just noting Aleaic is far off in thought. After enough, the thought comes out as... "What if..."

"Hmm?" Tobo quips. Al blinks, somewhat hashed, looking up. "Oh, ah... sorry. Mind wandering."

"What upon?" ...Tobo man grunts out. What comes back however, after a strange sigh... "You ever feel you were driven towards something?"

Tobo thinks, then after a sip, and a refill for 'both' cups... "Guess that'd be my love Suka. Why?"

"I dunno." Aleaic starts, and then to a spiel that Tobo would remember for the rest of his days, comes out of... "These dreams. They... I think I keep being driven to something. Some... something wonderful. Some feeling... maybe love... I don't know... maybe something else. All because I keep seeing... I don't... know... a person... something ghostly. Something that has been there, maybe since I was a kid. Even before I was in that Orphanage."

Tobo just looks on, as Aleaic, not even realizing, just remarks... "Teal... blue... hair maybe. ...something odd about the eyes... a voice that feels like silk is raining about me... maybe that feeling too. Don't... don't know what it really feels like, but... I swear it's been there, before I met my Nanny. I'd ask my Nanny about this, but... either she doesn't know... or..." ...he stops, his train of thought, lost in strange, jumbled memories he can't find clarity in. He presumes... "Guess I was just a baby, when they..." ...he stops, a parental lineage not prodded out. He even has to choke back tears he nearly exposing. Tobo just takes a sip, says nothing, before Aleaic continues... "I... guess I'll find out, what it all means at this Misaki Shrine. Don't know where I'll go from there. Maybe answers... maybe... just head to other shrines.

Are these stories true, or anything?" ...Aleaic asks over, when his mind, becomes mindful enough to, off its own bidden. Tobo just quips, a slur of sake` laced. "I've heard a lot of tales. Don't have a TV, so I just hear talk more instead. Don't know what else is really out there."

Aleaic nods, and just looks back out, into the rain. This after some indeterminable amount of time, before he hears. "Maybe you'll fit in there."

Al looks over, over his knees, the two males trading a simple nod.

It's all left from there.

Sleep not too long after. (Talk about _snoring_.)

... ... ...

-An adventure in space. Dear lord in heaven .-

"_**Pluto?!**_"

"No need to shout Tenchi." Washu remarks, looking dead at her holo-terminals, as Ryo-ohki flies at _**speed!**_ Ryoko just remarks, as she stands at the 'control' terminal crystal, for Ryo-ohki. "Whatever is going on out there, it's a racket. I can sense the action, all the way out here."

"I hope they are all alright." Sasami remarks, Ayeka denotes to this. "GP vessels can stand up to battle for days normally, if needed. The question is, who's attacking _Kamidake_ out here."

Tenchi just guesses at... "If it's Seina we're talking about..." ...Washu in addendum... "...then the gang there probably have a pirate fleet on their butts again. Which means Kiyone and Mihoshi..."

Ryoko just blurts in... "We'll find out soon enough. We're almost there!" ...this as the cabbit vessel holo-sensors, show them crossing the Neptune orbit line, in _nothing_ flat. Washu all of a sudden then denotes... "My my! Whoever is out here, are using a pretty powerful signal jammer. Even my stuff is having trouble getting readings."

The others present, look wary, as Tenchi vocalizes... "How can your stuff be _jammed?_" ...Washu quipping back, her hands flying across her holotop... "Good question. Good thing we have backup." ...this as one member of the family unit, was missing. However Ryoko then notes, as the cabbit Masu based vessel approaches the scene. "Looks like we have a real party out here."

Washu then calls out 'generally'... "We might lose signal contact. Watch the Astral line."

"Whoa." Sasami blinks, as they enter an unexpected sight. One where red and blue lasers, lance back and forth, the red ones of _far_ greater quantity, than the blue. Tenchi sees some odd shapes, amidst the Oort Cloud system debris. "Those don't look small."

"I think they see us too already." Washu announces. Ayeka blinking... "Are those...?" ...as sight of three elongated, gray metallic masses, the central one, far bigger than the adjoining two, and disgorging a large number of smaller objects of _speed_, right at them!

Washu suddenly announces... "We're in the middle of a pirate task force!" ...Ryoko snarling back... "_**Who are they?!**_"

"Just deal with them. I'll find out!" Washu snaps, Ryoko _**fanging**_ back at a sudden enemy! "Works for me!" ...as seconds later, the cabbit vessel is suddenly jinking, and trading fire with pirate based starfighters, and even more weirdly, humanoid looking mecha units! Ryo-ohki dishes out as good as it gets, as Ryoko bellows out... "You got this Ryo-ohki! These guys are nothing to ya!"

Sasami is clutching onto Ayeka, as the latter does the same upon Washu's hovering chair! Ayeka just asks, a bit high strung... "Have you located the others?!"

"Yeah, and... wait!" ...Washu blurts, before a holoscreen pops up, before everyone on the cabbit vessel! Tenchi snap recognizes... "_Seina Yamada!_"

The GP captain just snaps out holo-com wise... "_: Tenchi! __**Get outta here!**__ It's a pirate enclave here! There's something weird about these guys! :_" ...before the unseen voice of Kiriko Masaki Yamada shouts out... "_: Power wave coming from the enemy carrier! :_"

Washu blinks... "_Power wave?!_" ...just before a strange _dark_ wave, swarms around the cabbit vessel, Ayeka of most note, Sasami and Tenchi, a moment later, all falling to their knees! Ryoko shouts back... "_**Tenchi!**_"

"It's some kind of anti-Jurai power wave!" Washu announces, apparently not affected, though Ryoko sure is anyway, with... "**BASTARDS!** Who the _**hell**_ are they?!"

Tenchi struggles up, as he sees Ayeka and Sasami, outright knocked unconscious, by... whatever hit them! "Da... amn! Wha... what is...?!"

Washu just announces... "Oh no! I got a lock on the others! And _Kamidake_, _Yagami_, and _Yukinojo_ are losing power!"

"_: Kiriko! __**Kiriko! **__GUYS!_:" Seina snaps with comm still open, before it is cut off, as a split second holo-window snap open of... "_: G... uy... GUY... :_" ...Kiyone's transmission stutters, before it snaps back off! Washu snaps in kind... "The jamming field just increased! These guys are **something** else!"

"So are we! **RYO!**" Ryoko barks, a sudden **HISS**-Meow from Ryo-ohki, is then followed by rapid fire, mutli-angle beams attacks, by the cabbit vessel! The swarming pirate fight screen, suddenly scatters, just enough for Washu to snap... "Ryoko! Head for the Carrier! I think I know who they are now, and how to stop them!"

"Got it mom!" Ryoko snaps, trying **hard** not to look at Tenchi, though Tenchi is faring better than he should be. This as he tries to stumble over to Washu, just as the genius announces... "The others are still alive. Got me how beyond Mihoshi's luck, nevermind Seina's... and... wait... _**NOT NOW NOIKE!**_"

": _**Sue me!**_ :" ...comes over holo-comm, as beyond, the sudden arrival of a Treeship, changes the complexion of the sudden battle, to _another_ notch, once again! This as _Kyoko_ arrives, firing at three specific areas of the jumbled battlefield! Washu sees and grumbles, then barks at Ryoko... "Get us at the central ship, or we will have **major** problems with that unknown weapon!"

"Always in a hurry mom!" Ryoko barbs back, but _knows_ better! Washu just keeps eye on her keyboard, as scattered sensor echoes, place _Ryo-ohki_, to the fore of the battle, _Kyoko_ behind, off to port. Scattered around the three shown enemy vessels, _Kamidake_ is shown to the far Nadir-Starboard, while _Yagami_ and _Yukinojo_, the latter split in two meta hybrid craft, acting as one, that 'group' off to the other side of further starboard, in a Zenith direction, the sheer number of, along with added firepower of, from the pirate task force, keeping the two GP 'groups' from assisting each other! Washu's conjecture to this, is prevented, when Ryo-ohki takes a particularly _**narly**_ shot to one of its crystal vanes!

Ryoko senses immediately! "**Ryo!** **Washu**, _we're getting __**hammered!**_"

"Trying to... eh? -**GASP**-" ...Washu starts, then senses behind her, as Ryoko sees three vast 'Wings' suddenly glow ahead of them! Washu sees, as she looks behind her at... "_Tenchi_." ...as the plain clothed _kami,_ also has his forehead 'sigil' shining fiercely! Tenchi just strains out... "_Guys!_"

"_Ryoko!_"

"**Got it!**" ...a daughter outright 'agrees' with a mother, as the act being displayed, also starts Ayeka and Sasami, stirring again! Afar, Washu then exclaims... "_Kyoko_ and _Mizuki_ are activating Lighthawk Wings now too!" ...this Washu again looks back, at a hard concentrating Tenchi. Washu just looks at double take, as her readings quickly show the pirates both firing double time, but also the pirate fighter screens, **hightailing** it!

Both 'capable' vessels, display two, and three Wings respectively, _Mizuki_ getting it's additional Wing, from the 'second' seed, bonded within the _Kamidake_ hull! Hence the 'name' it took, for the billion year old Seed, and hence, two thirds of the battlefield, are of a sudden _pincer_, as the Pirate forces scramble back to their home vessels! Washu just announces... "Keep it up Tenchi."

"Washu! Kiyone and Mihoshi!" ...the Lighthawk bearer snaps, more than realizing, as Washu also notes... "Yeah, they'll head for that direction, in any case!"

"Like _**hell**_ they will! **FIRE** Ryo-ohki!" Ryoko **snaps**, as the pirate capital ship fire, is absorbed by the Wings, Ryoko taking advantage by _blasting_ away at the port escorting Pirate destroyer, before switching fire, to the main capital ship! The off key looking hybrid Battleship-fighter carrier, that just **flares** of empowered blasts, taking worse in turn, before the first destroyer is aflame, and the central capital isn't far behind! Washu notes and quickly denotes... "I think we took it out of them! I... _aw crap!_"

"_**What?!**_" Ryoko snaps, as two Juraian princesses look up in time, Washu announcing... "We got their attention alright! They're overcharging their energy core!"

"What about that weapon?!" Ryoko snaps, Washu in turn... "I can't tell, the energy surge is starting to... crap! **Get us outta here FAST!**"

"What?! _Already?!_ **Why?!**" Ryoko snaps confused, before Washu just stabs at a comm 'button' on her Holo-top. "GUYS! If you hear this, random jump away from here **now!**"

"Too late!" Ryoko sees, as a strange dark 'flash' suddenly overtakes the central ship, the second unknown pirate destroyer of slender, pointed format, apparently Jumps away, just before the central larger block shaped carrier vessel, cascades a **DETONATION** without further warning! This despite its own allies still spread about, all in a sacrificial-scorched earth measure! Washu gasps, shocked at the audacity in that split second, before a sudden... "**TENCHI!**" ...from Sasami and Ayeka, sees the others onboard look back suddenly! Washu jerks a second look at... "_Jeeze Tenchi!_"

Outside, of a moment as sudden, chaotic, and confused, as it all is, the last act of all of this battle mysterious, one lone figure, at the command of six Lighthawk Wings, just uses them to encircle around the fast imploding detonation, a dichotomy that just turns to a massive explosion, one that runs **SMACK** right into the encircling Wings, and such Tenchi uses them to absorb the explosion!

"_Common!_" ...Tenchi just **strains**, keeping everyone he knows, from being _vaporized_ by an enemy, he for one, doesn't know **zilch** about! The act lasts only a few moments, before Tenchi manages to prevent catastrophe, as the Wings do their job _magnificently_.

And in moments, the battle ends, with a hero just slumping in exhaustion, in mid-space. "Dang it, what a day _this_ turned out to be."

In sudden reaction, Ryoko and Ayeka phases up behind him, the latter now in battle armor, her mini-guardian shield, surrounding all three. "Lord Tenchi! / Tenchi!"

"I'm fine. No time travel for me today." Tenchi just quips, warbily. Ryoko just shakes her head. "Stop hogging all the good scenes."

"A _fine_ thank you there Ryoko." Ayeka just barbs back, Ryoko acting all fangy in kind! "And who was knocked out useless there!"

"_**Jeeze**_ guys!" Tenchi balks, as their minds are filled of a Washu-detached 'voice'. "_: Okay guys! Let's meet back up, and find out what happened here. :_"

": _Quick guys! Those weren't the only three!_ :" Seina's voice 'calls' out, as well, and in turn, three of the strongest forces in the universe, phase back to Ryo-ohki, and soon meet up with three other allied vessels.

... ...

"_That was too close._" ...one Choshin, worriedly remarked to her teal tressed sister. Tsunami nods. "_It seems the experiment then, is of far more merit, than we intended._" ...this Tsunami, along with her sister Tokimi, both 'float' off near Luna, as they watched the short lived fracas, resolve itself in _dramatic_ manner. Tokimi just looks over, more worried of... "_What of you Sister. Did that effect, harm you any?_"

Tsunami holds at her head, weary looking. "_I am... fine. The effect that strange enemy used. Few others I have ever known, have affected me so. I fear for further, from here, as a result. But..._" ...she then looks up, at her gazing Sister, with a confident smile in return. "_...all will be well. Study of this phenomenon, will come, I am certain._"

"_Perhaps your 'focus', is what needs to be certain._" ...as Tokimi looks over back, at an Earth, that has it's demarcation of the terminator, approaching past the island of Guam, along said dawn time wise. Tsunami just responds... "_This situation, should resolve itself, prior to his arrival. The climate patterns of the region, are of a delay, to assure this._"

Tokimi just rolls her purple laden eyes. She then inputs... "_I wonder, if I will need to..._"

Tsunami eyes over, Tokimi sees, before they then 'look' back afar, as a meeting takes place, within the celestial litter of the ancient _long_ past formation, of the Sol System Oort Cloud. Tsunami just wonders, thinking more like her current 'host' does. "_I wonder if the display, will be noticed by the mortals down below._"

"_They need to grow up. Such chaff they are, of current._" ...Tokimi just remarks to disdain, for the current slate, of the human race. Tsunami just shakes her head, in cute anime annoyance, this before focus turns back unto...

... ...

"You mean they _retreated_ already?!" ...a young Galaxy Police captain balks, as his 'crew' surrounds him, in equal amazement, as Washu announces, for a 'complete' gathered, "That's right 'Captain' Yamada. Guess Tenchi's display, drove them off." ...aboard _Kamidake II_ bridge. Ryo-ohki and Fuku just mew at each other, over ever readily available carrots. Sasami just giggles at the sight, all the while Tenchi just looks meekly passive, as amazed eyes, look over at him. This before 1st Class Detective Kiyone imparts... "Well that's good news. We're lucky to get out of that one alive."

"I wonder what the _Traquis Collective_, was doing out here." Mihoshi remarks, the others a big fat... "_Huh?!_" ...right at her, Ryoko quipping, more than knowing. "What were _'they'_ doing out here?" Kiyone blinking at her self-presumed, ditzy partner. "_How_ did you know that?"

"Didn't you remember the class on pirate class ship types, from the Academy?" ...which puts the rest of the GP present personnel, a bit weirded out. Kiyone blinking in kind... "But that was _twelve_ years ago." ...Mihoshi just smiling. "So it was. I still remember you being assigned to latrine detail with me once, back then." ...which makes Kiyone remember, and _ABOUT_ go **BALLISTIC** in response! "**Don't ****remind**** me of that day!**" ...which causes the rest to smile meekly.

A blue haired, former lady-in-waiting for Lady Seto, one: Hakuren, then taps at a displayed 'wrist' holotop screen, as she informs. "They reside outside the Galaxy Federation, their forces never having threatened the Renzan Alliance..." ...this all but 'stomped' over, as Ryoko Balouta injects with... "...since the Da Ruma got absorbed into Balta, and we took out the pirates in Renzan, they must be up next on the list."

The Juraian princesses at least, get a good giggle, as Kiriko then imparts, looking at her own holotop wrist-screen unit... "The last known report the GP ever had with them was..." ...which is _hijacked_ by the Renzan green haired Suiren. (_Dirty_ look, directed appropriately.) "...forty-eight years ago, galactic standard calendar. A standard supply vessel raid, in their supposed home galaxy. Nothing else since then."

Seina puts his own two cents in... "So we're dealing with _another_ pirate group?" ...and looks over at Kiyone and Mihoshi. "We should inform headquarters."

1stCD Kiyone nods. "A good idea sir. The _Yagami_ is compiling all the data we acquired, in the battle."

"_Yukinojo_ is doing the same." ...this Mihoshi adds, before Washu inputs. "Let's put the kibosh on the stuff about the unknown weapon. Wouldn't want enemies knowing about a Jurai weakness." ...this Ayeka nods, adding. "Any idea what the weapon was? I've never heard of such weaponry, that can affect us, in such a way."

Washu just looks thoughtful, hand to chin and all, the same Seina adopted prior. "No idea. But this is disturbing. Reminded me of what Kagato did once to Tsunami even, whatever it exactly was. Pirates usually don't have access to such a weapon. Like Jurai would let _anyone_ have such either." ...this Noike remarks over... "Hence why I jumped in to help." ...which Washu counters stiffly... "And why I warned you. You could have got your ship, and you, killed. We're lucky it didn't get to fire twice."

Seina then pops out... "Speaking of all which, Lady Seto informed us divert to this System. She should be warned as well."

"Already ahead of ya captain." Washu informs. Tenchi then asks... "You were coming here to Earth?"

Neiju then takes up, the lime green haired former high priestess of Melmas remarking out... "We were heading to a neutral area of space to meet up..." ...which is 'shanghaied' by the red haired (and _fiery_,) Karen... "...with Seto, after our victory in helping stabilize Renzan space." ...and then traded eye-lightning bolts, unto certain.

"Sounds like you did good work." Kiyone judges, Seina just blushing out, "I had a great crew. Plus the Renzan and GP capture detachments we all setup, did great as well. It's been busy though." ...this netting him a gaggle of 'awws' from his married detachment, all of his own. (No kidding. You think Tenchi has problems? Try all of _that_, if he gets married someday. Even if it's all primarily political, and... er... back to topic...) Seina just flusters off... "_Anyway..._ we had just got into range of this System, when all of a sudden we ran right into a pirate fleet!" ...which the Tenchi crew present, all blink at, Seina just lightly admonishing himself... "I guess it was my bait luck again."

An unexpected voice then comes to the 'rescue', as Ryoko (_the_ iconic one, the other Ryoko present, was named after,) comments... "Hey. Maybe you stopped them from their operation, before it really got going. Kinda strange for pirates to want to bother with 'this' star system."

The silver haired Renzan 'wife' of Seina, Gyokuren, then asks... "Could it have been a mining operation?" ...this Amane counters that. "A long way from home, for something as trivial as that." ...Gyokuren then spouting back... "Something you both have in common?" ...which Amane barbs back, to teardrops around... "Thieves will be thieves, _you_ should know."

Washu just stops it all cold, with a logic gravy train. "Could be as simple as that, but given their own hunting territory is in Andromeda Galaxy, or M31, using the Earth classification terminology, they are rather _far_ from home, for a mere mining operation."

Ryoko Balouta (dark haired version,) asks aloud... "What's to stop them? They looked rather organized, more military like, than guild like." ...Washu informing out. "Remember the ability to travel between galaxies, is still in the nascent stage, for most space faring groups. Empires like Jurai, and individual groups like the Science Academy, have ships that can do it, special drives and shielding to compensate for the relativity factor, for such distances. Saving a lot of scientific jargon here, it's _expensive_, and usually only the most powerful groups, or individuals, like Yume, can do it. But _doing_ so, for members of the Galactic Federation, of the sixteen closest Local galactic territories that the Jurai and GP are a part of, still takes time, planning, and a _reason_, to justify the expenditure of energies, that trans-galactic travel would incur."

Ayeka nods, and adds in... "For our part, it's mainly commerce, and military, that take advantage. Smaller state System-nations, like Naja Akara's own pseudo-state, are limited to private vessels, having no other need for trans-galactic travel. Their Trade is handled locally." ...this mentioning another personage, that was _quite_ alive, in the present timeline.

"As far as we know." Washu takes the mantle again. "I guess if you want something bad enough, you'd take the time needed, for even lesser scale vessels, to make the journey. Course most of 'those' type vessels, use the Trans-Galactic Hyper-gate network. But Pirates wouldn't be keen on being scanned by controlling authorities. So, groups like _Traquis_ take the sneaky route."

Officer Kiyone then pegs in. "But it still doesn't explain why they'd show up here. And we don't know what their intent is. Their own area of space, is rather sparse on information, as far as we've been able to discern. No real clues to go on."

Ayeka just sighs. "Yeah... well, not all empires are friendly to Jurai, over there. Fungesian Empire is not amicable, as last I remember with my Father." ...Sasami adding in, surprising the lot, somewhat. "Don't forget the, Seniwa Republic, Kartasian, Hylian, and Alcorian Empires, among others, nevermind all those minor states, like Akara, Renzan, and Airai out there. Most of the G-Fed doesn't deal with them much."

Ryoko just teases in at Ayeka... "Wow, your daddy musta pissed off a lot of other reagents out there." ...whom which makes like a rabid animal, in spatting back...! "And I'm _sure_ we can find another empire, where they have a warrant for your arrest pirate! In fact...!" ...Ayeka then **points** at Senia, making the lad blinks... "...why aren't you doing your job, and arresting her!"

"_Ahh_... statute of limitations?" ...Seina warbles out, the 'lesser' Ryoko (unless you ask GP cadets and personnel, all male, or... mostly...) balks back... "But she's a hero to the GP these days, as much as I!"

Ayeka... "_**No excuses!**_" ...manic. Ryoko just waggles her tongue back at her rival. Tenchi just bemoaning, scritching his cheek-left... "Guys? The topic."

Washu just shrugs. "Well, these _Traquis_ fellas must be well setup, to make it this far out. Other than that, all we can do is keep an eye out. I'm not keen on a road trip to another galaxy, right now."

Kiriko adds for her part. "We have to wait out for Seto to arrive, maybe get a moment to relax." ...which Seina tries hard to stifle a moan. Tenchi then offers... "You could all come for dinner back home." ...which Sasami adds... "Hey! _Yeah!_ The more the merrier!"

"Sounds good." Seina adds, before Washu adds in. "And I got to get back to my special project." ...which makes Sasami giggle inordinately. A few murmured sounds of confusion from Seina's 'crew', before Kiyone finishes... "We'll need to finish data compiling, before we can come back too." ...which Mihoshi whines. "Aww, but I'm getting hungry!"

"_**Work first Mihoshi!**_" Kiyone 'and' Noike snap, Amane adding. "As long as we get to party tonight." ...which Karen then slyly 'slides' in... "If not more." ...next to Seina. This of course starts the usual eight way battle that Seina 'retreats' from, as Fuku soon appears in his hands again. "_Uhboy_."

Washu just smirks. "Must be hard, being a babe magnet. Like a certain someone else here." ...this Tenchi blinks... "Um... not really, you know." ...which gets more amicable shakes of female heads, ones Tenchi is attune unto. Ryo-ohki is back in Sasami's hands, as Ryoko (sake hound) cheers out wild! "Alright! Back home to _party!_"

"This won't be a quiet trip."

"Only if you don't find the airlock, Ayeka!"

Nope, not a quiet trip back.

... ... ...

The crew of the _Mikagami_ 'saw' it all, as Seto slits her eyes, looking at the 'bond' between the various Jurai Trees, in the System. Even still a day out, and _many_ Light-years away from Earth, such was the unrealized (besides Washu,) informational trove, that existed now, in one undeveloped star system.

"It's like having holo-cameras all around them. So coy." ...Seto quips, saying nothing else. Neither did her aides. They were still stunned by events. The coming reports would do better than snooping anyway.

"Better clear the calendar." Minaho realized. Kanemitsu. "Mihoshi?"

Minaho slumps. "Mihoshi."

And such they continued on. On more than one front.

... ... ...

"What do we do now captain?"

The Traquis Wau lieutenant then watches in turn, as the humanoid enough captain walks from a grayed out interior of a military type bridge, back towards his captain's room. (All self respecting starships, had one.) The mundane captain, commanding thirty various pirate vessels, from the Collective, were in retreat, from firepower unlike which they had ever seen before.

Such that the captain feels 'eyes' already upon him. His response... "Head us back to Toahl Nebula. _You_ are in command now."

The suddenly promoted 'captain', then sees his counterpart, then enter through the standard hatch.

And then... 'nothing'. Screams weren't needed, where 'that' door went. One that was 'one' interceding 'another'. Acidic of note, at that.

The new 'captain', just turned, and headed forward, wondering (very quietly.) "When do I die, due to that... thing?"

At least 'he' got to their destination. So did all the 'other' new captains. All thirty vessels, had such _'promotions'_, before they even left MWG-Orion Arm, heading for their pirate base.

If only the reach of such 'death', was the merciful part.

... ... ...

-Um... Earth...-

You don't want to _know_ the party that occurred, after everyone got back to Tenchi's place. (Actually, it 'is' Tenchi's place now. There are insurance papers and everything. Got anyone who would want to _insure_ this place. A.k.a, said party...)

Ryoko... "So we're a fun bunch." ...said while _**guzzling**_ a casket of Sake`.

Ayeka just rolls her eyes. "I'm surprised this country's liquor stores, aren't all gone, by this point."

"Aww _shuddap_ and drink!" Ryoko just 'replies', along with a bottle of Sake`, down Ayeka's throat! (Good thing no one will drink and fly here tonight.)

The ladies are communally 'settled' in the living room, so the guys retreated to the other side of the house, looking out from the porch there, a light rain, playing down from the dark heavens. They just sit there, trying hard to ignore the ruckus inside. Tenchi finds it easier, when Seina comments... "Been awhile, since I've seen simple rain."

"That so?" Tenchi looks over, Senia, now of 'proper age', to drink, just takes it easy with a simple cup of Sake`, the same for Tenchi. Seina just shrugs, not even bothering with a sip, more interested in conversing. "About all of the planets I've been too, are all climate controlled. Kinda strange to be back on a planet, where everything is natural."

"If you say so. You're more the space traveler, than I am." ...a statement that shocks Seina. "But I thought you had been in space, a long time before I ever was."

Tenchi takes a pull of his drink, then imparts. "Been to a few. Mostly Jurai planets, or ships where I've fought on. Mostly though, I just stick to home. I've had enough adventures, to know what Grandpa meant, about space and all."

Seina looks down, and smirks. "I guess after that whole overthrow of Jurai stuff, I wouldn't blame you."

Tenchi nods, Seina finally taking his own sips. The topic of the 'second Kagato', a thing in of itself was completely illogical of all thought, was about as so, as was the overthrow of Azusa, and the Tenchi gang, being labeled as traitors. Of course 'overthrow', was a pretext unto some unknown second power coming, this 'greater darkness', that Kagato spieled about to Yosho, on that hidden Jurai palace half-planet, at the time. Washu herself had theories, but since 'neither' Kagato existed anymore, proof of what was talked of, never could be determined.

Tenchi remembered Washu's words well, back then 'after' the gang returned to Earth. (One way, or another.)

'_Whoever was really behind this, might have been behind the 'first' Kagato. However I'm actually stumped as to why, hence we might want to keep this to ourselves. This, and hope a third 'Kagato', doesn't show up somewhere. I just hope this isn't because of my Sister._'

Tenchi didn't realize his brows were furled, well and good. Nor the third jostle of... "Tenchi?" ...before he looks up, and says simply. "Sorry, you made me think up some old memories."

"Sorry." Seina just remarks. Tenchi just shrugs. "Don't worry about it. I think it all just makes me realize why I like being here on this planet."

Seina nods, but says nothing. It's interceded by Tenchi 'guessing'. "And why you still like being out in space."

"I... just like being able to help. I really do." Seina just remarks, not realizing his cup is empty, nor caring at this point.

Tenchi just makes a good stiff pat, of Seina's arm. Both not realizing muffled sounds are a bit too near.

Around the slide door corner, Washu, Sasami and Neiju listen on, while near them, the _rest_ of the girls, are all bound up, up past their faces! Even both Kiyone's, both Ryoko's, and a Royal sister. Neiju just looks back at the piled up, writhing mass of womanhood, or something... "Sorry, we wanted them to have bonding time."

"Yeah, Tenchi needs this for once." Washu imparts, Sasami worriedly whispering... "Were not all becoming a problem for Tenchi, are we?" ...this Washu smirks, looking at the cabbit head 'ornaments', that seem to always find the teal tressed lass's head. Washu just 'whispers' over, over a 'psy' channel, that Neiju is privy. "(_Tenchi is a swell guy and all. But I get the feeling he's not letting on lately, that not having his father around anymore, is getting to him._)"

"(_Wonder if Seina is becoming the same._)" ...Neiju 'comments'. Sasami just sighs, but her 'other' side, lets her own words, 'speak' for her. "(_No, I think Seina doesn't worry, because of his job. Plus, he doesn't actually have to worry about being a part of the Royal Family. He has an outlet, not like Tenchi, who only has a routine, along with the rest of us._)"

Washu blinks at this, all the while the male bonding time, keeps on unbidden. "(_So insightful Sister. I wonder if you anticipated this.)_"

Neiju 'gasps', almost vocally, as Sasami nods once, the three 'knowing' that a fourth 'twin of Sasami' was of the conversation. "(_There are many avenues that Tenchi is being subjected to now. His status as Secret to Jurai, and beyond, is becoming hard to maintain. To speak not too much upon it all, my own 'intentions', may allow Tenchi the 'outlet' he needs as well. Many fronts, can be conducted via this, when all goes well. And... ill._)"

Washu just 'asks' Tsunami, through Sasami... "(_You know who's behind all of this. Both Kagatos... Kain... maybe more._)"

"(_Speculation. There is no present credible proof. However the timing may be too prophetic. But I believe we have ample time. Plus, the manifestations are already starting, if not realized. Again, a myriad reason, for my love to come 'here'._)" ...the _teal_ voice responds.

"Guess we better begin then." Washu just says out loud, which causes Tenchi and Seina... "That was Washu." ...both rising to check, which by the time they reach, the back hallway that leads to the kitchen, is _bare!_ Both Japanese males of status, just scritch at their heads. Seina just quips... "Must be the drinks. Plus I'm tired."

"I hear that." Tenchi says, both heading in.

It all turns out to be quiet, given Washu suddenly has 'so many' guinea pigs, to play with, for a bit. (Well, maybe not 'quiet'. Pig farms on slaughter day, are quieter.)

This leaves only the males, as it turns out, after Sasami and Neiju mysteriously disappear as well, after drinks are proliferated again, Yosho joining, but Airi 'also' absent. Tenchi makes light of this... "Where'd everyone go?" ...Yosho just sipping his own Sake`... "Uncertain." ...though Tenchi suspected better. Seina just looks bewildered. "It's too quiet. Not even my bedroom on the _Kamidake_ is this quiet." ...which gets 'looks' from the two Masaki males. "_Oh?_"

Seina just spit takes his drank Sake`, and throws out his hands! "_**It's not what you think!**_"

Tenchi just starts drinking... "Must be a hard life in space." ...which Seina just counters back... "Then **you** must be just as 'busy'!" ...which makes Tenchi spit-take, in kind! Yosho just quips... "Such a hard life, being chained down."

"_Who asked you!_" ...Tenchi and Seina just bark back, Yosho smirking, before all of a sudden, a good rumble noise, overtakes their mutual senses, before the 'closet' door, all but SMASHES open, making the three look in bolting measure, as Washu **shoots** by with Mayuka! "Excuse me! You can handle them!" ...before Washu disappears, _just_ as a split second later, a GAGGLE of familiar space babes, all **burst** out from the same door, the _entire_ lot snapping at the males... "_Where were you three?!_"

Even Yosho knows to beat a HASTY retreat. Imagination warranted, with the chaos of chase, that occurred for the rest of the night, thereof.

... ...

The next morn... "Thank you for everything."

"That must be your mantra." ...Suka just teases, Aleaic just smirking, stating anyway. "Only for those that give me more memories to enjoy."

"And pictures to go with."Mitsaka beams out, quite positively, as the early breakfast, (complete with a hangover,) saw Aleaic's other minor interest, come into the open, as well. This as a charcoal drawing of a landscape, overlooking the Sea of Japan, now found a new admirer. Al just smirks further. "Same for the food." ...a good pat of his tummy, before he looks up, at the still gray skies, only a minor misting of drops, coming down this morning. Aleaic then makes a final bow, and adjusts the dark poncho hood, one over his clothing, the backpack over the poncho, before he finally heads off for his 'quest' once more.

It's not until Aleaic is nigh well out of sight, that Tobo whispers over... "He might make an interesting addition up there."

Suka nods, Kenu just gurgling in her arms, Mitsaka noting. "What was that 'light' he had, when he was praying at sunrise?" ...this Tobo remarks. "Exactly what we think it probably is. We need to inform Jurai intelligence."

"I think they probably already know." Suka notes, as three 'far' older than looking security guards, one of the 'hidden' units, that all but surrounded, if not flooded, the immediate prefecture, and the country at large, look at the receding form of their guest. Tobo just remarks. "You want to tell Lord Yosho, or I?"

Mitsaka just teardrops, as Suka just holds Kenu in her left arm, and a surprise sight (unseen) of a wrist holotop unit, tapped at, with her right hand. She does this while denoting. "I have to do everything around here."

Tobo just slumps, while Mitsaka pats his melon.

... ...

- March 17, 20XX (Pen # 27, still going...)

Sorry it's been so long, since I wrote in my journal. The past couple of days alone, getting to Okayama, was an adventure, all its own. Definitely a worthwhile one, with a _good_ single stay in (NON)-love hotel, with a bathhouse nearby. And... why did I write that? I dunno...

Maybe it's that weird feeling of being watched again . Maybe something Lady Suka said, a couple days ago, got to me, about the place I'm heading for.

Might be also to do with the fact, I'm writing this in an **actual** restaurant, for the first time in about _three weeks!_ I'm **starving** for something greasy and artery clogging! Kinda hard to say anything bad about home cooking, or impossible, but there's this wanton... er... want, for the bad stuff, that probably came from too many rations, and a good few home meals, spread in between. I need to remind myself of the 'morale booster', I have ordered here. Kinda hard to write on a rude stomach. Anyway...

After that stop over with the Mitohama clan, I managed to avoid another sleep over in a tree, with a cheap (really,) overnight 'hotel' place. Ya know, the type with those tubes that make you feel like you're in a condiment bottle. At least the (somehow) functioning TV in it, had a local soccer match on. Didn't find a proper bath house for cleaning, till late this evening though, after finally making it to town. Boy, I think I might have made the bathhouse keeper **mad**, with the crust I washed off. Having clean clothes on me, is a TREAT, as well. One thing for these Shrines I'm after, you appreciate civilized comforts, for what they are. It'll probably be awhile, till I get this chance again. Course, all depending on the Masaki Shrine place, I'm heading for.

Kinda strange though, it's like the place is all a lot farther, than I anticipated. Might have to go with that 'watched' feeling, and ala that hunger pang I got going right now, _I tell ya!_

Mmm... smells _good_. (Yes I wrote that, I'll laugh reading this later.)

I found another place to crash, after dinner here, and then I guess tomorrow, I start heading for the Shrine at last. Another bit of weirdness, every person I've talked to, about this place, makes what Suka said, more 'innocent'. Reminds me of stories about the one in Nekomi, that started all this. Course with the dreams I keep having anymore, it's no wonder. Speaking of something... er... such. I... _swear_ I wanted to keep going, even when the sun was going down. I think my stomach 'saved' me, from a _really_ long night. Did I mention I'm **SICK** of rations right now? Boy that food is... -illegible smudge-

...sorry, drool and all...

Well, getting too hungry to... -

... ...

...Al stops writing suddenly, as he looks over with a start, as he swears (cleanly,) that he sees a face in the window. One he 'almost' thinks, is ghostly... "Eh?" ...with an image that either is his belly, complaining too much to him... or...

...the most _beautiful_ image, he'd ever seen.

"I... I..." ...Al stammers, before... "Sir?" ...as a mind muddled mortal jerks his head over, and sees... "_**OH!**_ Ah... sorry..." ...as the waitress, one in a cute pink waitress getup (maybe too cute to him,) with a crown of manicured looking, long black hair, and deep, engaging eyes that go with a kind smile, this as the waitress hands over... "Some juice, while you are waiting."

Al blinks, looking at the simple grape juice... "Ah... did I order...?"

"Compliments." ...the _really_ cute lass, winks back at him. Al just smiles back, as the waitress leaves simply. Al then takes a good drink, and soon finds... "Wow... refreshing..." ..._more_ than he realizes. Such he unrealizingly dwells upon, prior to a _separate_ waitress, a typical Japanese lass of common mode, then comes up with his meal.

Burger and fries. What else needs be said. "Yum! Looks great and bad for me! My thanks to you both!" ..Al remarks anyway.

The 'second' waitress blinks, about to place the ketchup down... "Both?"

Al blinks, and looks around... "Weren't there two of..." ...this the waitress just blinks again, then sees the drink. "...I... can still get you your drink, if you still want it."

Al just shook his head, and would have pegged further, but _boy_ he was hungry. Such made him amicable to anything, and thought turned instead to his meal.

Meanwhile, as Al gladly makes a P.I.G. of himself, a silent figure of a lass, 'exits' from the scene, to return whence she came. This as she smiles to 'herself'... "_It's been some time, since I used this disguise. Ryoko's sake race, that I Cursed her upon, I remember last._" ...as a 'giggling' format of a soul (life force,) ends somewhere up 'above' the restaurant scene, a type that Goku would be proud of in partaking. (I.e. Al **ATE** like the dickens!)

This all, as one Choshin, then hears... "_Are you certain, this formula for energizement supplements Washu devised here, wouldn't be wise as well?_" ...this as a second, still relatively 'new' to the scene Choshin, displays a strange glowing 'tube' of some injectable substance. Tsui sees this and shakes her head at... "_No need to push the matter there_."

"_But_." Toki just blurts, before Tsui 'ports' them both, back to whence they came.

"_I still disapprove._" ... "_And 'that' is why for the 'help' suddenly?_"

Nothing is said back.

... ...

- March 17, 20XX (...same pen, part deuce.)

I'll pay for that later... but who... cares?

-six minutes later-

...okay, paid for with interest. Anywho... what was that, with that one waitress. Dunno, but... _wow_, too bad I'll never see her again. Um... that wasn't very _spiritual_, was it. I probably need a cleansing, when I get to this Shrine. At least that drink is making me feel better. Er.. still...

Kinda... well... -

... ...

Aleaic stops writing, laying in a simple (standard, this time) hotel room, on a simple bed, the coin TV not used, even if wanted, as his thoughts seem to 'drift', first of that strange image, and then that waitress. Hardly the type for any 'unclean' thoughts, he however never forgot he 'was' male, and sometimes...

"Really pretty." ...this he dwells again for awhile, nothing, not even noise of any other kind, to prevent such a course of the mind. He then thinks of his dreams, and 'sorta' connects illogical dots. After enough, he reaches over from atop his bed, to the backpack flung onto the floor beside, when he first entered. He then wrangles within, to pluck out a simple area map, one that had the Okayama area upon it, purchased about a year ago, when he passed by Tsuyama, further north, back when he was heading north for Shrines in Hokkaido. A _bit_ tattered now, along with most of the rest of the maps, including one for Paris he still had, from his trip as a child, _way_ back. The one looked at however, he lays back, the map 'above' him, as he held it, then later splayed out on the bed.

He taps in a more 'westerly' area, past Okayama, past Soja, up to the mountains. "Guess up there. Probably another day, before I even get close." ...this he shakes his head, and then looks up...

...and blinks... "Eh?" ...thinking he sees a strange shadow, but more blinking finds nothing for him to see. And then a look at the meager window, of the room he's in. And... "EH?" ...stumbles out of bed, thinking he 'sees' something, within it. A good hard look... "Wh... wha the...?" ...then looking around, feeling uneasy.

"That... _feeling_ again."

He's frozen like that, for... he doesn't keep track... a good bit, before he relaxes, and realizes... "Maybe it's the fries." ...and just gives it in, to fatigue. A barely settled mess on the floor, before he flops onto the bed, to a resounding (noisy) sleep, is his choice of combat, to all this.

...this unto dreams, still teal and dreamy. All never knowing.

... ...

"_I thought you were done._"

A phasic Tsui, hidden on the 'other side' of the window, (not just _outside_ either,) just giggles, as she looks back at Toki. "_Sister, my dear. Why I have only just begun._" ...as Tsunami phases 'astrally' into the meager room, Tokimi following, noting two details on her own 'entrance' unseen. "_Mortals have such pathetic living accommodations. And your mortal target, is snoring again_."

Tsui just giggles, her hand upon Al's sleeping forehead again. This time however... "_His hair is just as coarse as ever, just like before_."

If Aleaic had only known, when a second Astral hand, also feels, out of pure confusion. "_You're right. Tenchi's hair is not much different._"

Tsui replies back to Toki, almost like she was a goddess 'Mitoto', such is her giggle. "_It's the exposure to the elements. I feel his joy of such, upon his very cells._"

"_I sense something else._" ...Tokimi blurts, Tsunami reacting to that, with a pinky finger, upon Tokimi's lips. "_That we cannot prevent, nor can we directly partake yet. However it would seem, the process proceeding. Even if only slightly. By our standards of time, it'll be a blink of an eye, when Manifestation occurs._"

"_Then we are..._" ... "..._hardly too late, as it's always been more than that._" Tsunami steps her words, directing Tokimi's own, as fear is 'not' upon Tsunami's mind. This as her hand upon a mortal's head, then glows of a light blue. Tokimi just sighs. "_No course will dissuade you from this, Sister._" ...as a Choshin of teal azure, just smiles. "_That's why it'll all be so much fun._"

Two Choshin soon depart again. And then one Choshin again... er... _three more times_... as dreams, swirled in 'stormy' seas of teal blue, the kind that were hardly fearful to dream, prior of former days, ones had already seen the _next_ step to arrival, proceed.

... ... ...

-A morning after an action packed day.-

"Wow. Cool ship." Ryoko (usual one) admits, Ryo-ohki atop Sasami's melon... "_Meow!_" ...as the gang stands outside the front 'dock', as upon lakeside... and... lake, the _Kamidake_ _II_ rests, as its own crew, surrounds their captain. (A bit too _close_, besides Fuku, for Senia's own comfort.) The Tenchi crew, stands surrounding their own 'captain', so to speak, with an obvious departure grouping, at hand. Fuku just meows back, in kind.

Seina just warbles out, replete in his captain's GP uniform. "Won't this attract attention from nearby, town and all that?" ...this Washu just gives a thumbs up in kind. "Don't worry, Lensing shields and mind probes, tend to keep the curious away. Even spy satellites!"

Tenchi and Senia, look a lot alike, when anxious. Amane just then cockily, as usual, mentions... "Not like we need more _spy_ problems, right 'girls'?" ...this Kiriko, Ryoko (black hair,) and Neiju, just nod. Four Renzan 'representatives', just... gee, Renzan must think Amane is 'number one'. Seina just sighs, as Ayeka giggles. "The travails of diplomacy."

"Right, like you're an expert at that Ayeka." Ryoko (canon) barbs in, Ayeka about frying Ryoko (hated-canon) on the spot! Tenchi once more... "Now now girls..." ...as Mayuka, in Washu's arms, (this time,) just gurgle-raspberries at the ever feuding super-powered-women-somethings. Seina just adds... "Gee, she must not like the fighting."

Washu just finds herself cut off, as Kiyone (silver hair,) just nabs Mayuka from the genius. "Indeed, exposing 'my' daughter to violence. Really girls." ...which nets two Hakubi and one Masaki-Jurai _**stare**_ back at, in kind! Kiyone (green hair,) then calls out... "It was great to see you guys again!" ...Mihoshi adding... "Yeah! It was fun having you all!"

"Indeed." ...a semi-forgotten voice, then reasserts, as all eyes look over at... "Grandpa, and Miss Airi?" ...ala Tenchi, the duo saying as if one voice. Seina then blurts out suddenly at... "OH! Miss Airi! Mikami asked for you." ...which causes Airi to almost _flip-out!_ Yosho eyes over, as Kiriko then adds... "Yes, she's been looking for you, for days."

"Communicator still 'broken'?" Yosho prods level, (which for him, is a hefty tease.) Airi just slumps, and bemoans... "I... I guess I have to get back to work. (I hate work.)"

Yosho 'then' adds, (for his own reasons, plus off keen senses...) "I am sure however, when Lady Seto arrives, you can..." ...this he then suddenly notes (_real suddenly_,) that Airi is beside Senia's crew, right to his left even! "Yup. Work must continue! Shall we be off then ladies?" ...to a Senia crew sponsored teardrop mutual.

"And so quickly from earth clothing, back into GP uniform." Neiju just added blink-quips, Airi just flustering the ancient priestess, 'calmly'. Tenchi then asks over... "What's this about Lady Seto, Grandpa? Is it about..." ...which Yosho makes a light cough at, Tenchi getting the 'hint' readily. Seina and his crew, eye between the two Masaki males, before Ryoko Balta then imparts over to the crew... "We should get going."

"Right." ...seven other married... (eight, if you count Fuku... _political marriages_...) fems, which Seina just sighs, then Seina makes a standard, snap salute. Kiyone (GP,) and Mihoshi, both reciprocate, Noike as well, out of more respect, as much as habit. Senia... "Thank so much everyone. Take care."

Soon enough, the Tenchi gang just watch the _Kamidake II_ launch off, Ryo-ohki meowing her goodbyes, ones enhanced with... "Good luck Fuku." ...from Washu. Ryoko then blurts aloud... "Well, time for the good stuff." ...and just grabs Tenchi's... well, everything chest high, arms and all... "Common, let's go play today!" ...Tenchi... "_R... Ryoko!_" ...Ayeka... "**Get your grubby hands off of my Tenchi!**" ...which is the usual excuse for the others to retreat from. All except... "MOM! Will you stop that!" ...Tenchi yelps, as Kiyone (mommy,) has herself, and Mayuka, with bento fans, with the Japanese red sun flag symbol upon it! "Let's see who's worth my son's attention today!" ...with a Mayuka burple to accent!

Tennyo just sighs. "_Mom_..." ...which to, Kiyone (silver hair,) just eggs back... "And where's _your_ boyfriend then 'daughter'?" ...which nets back from Tennyo... "**HEY!** Don't you start _that_ again!" ...all the while, ala Ryoko... "I'm winning the prize today Ayeka!" ...as she suddenly grabs (grafts) her hands around Tenchi more, to then... "ACK! **Ryoko!** Don't drag me again!" ...as Ayeka sees her 'real estate' being dragged off! "Not **today** uncouth _**hound!**_" ...as she snap-changes into her combat gear, and just flat out chases Ryoko-Tenchi, _all heck and gone!_ Mayuka gets a ring side seat, as the 'quite' equally adept daughter of Yosho, simply uses a burst of Jurai Power, to easily keep up! Yosho just shakes his head, as three dust contrails, just zip all along the Shrine hillsides, for a good bit.

Washu just announces, for the remainder of the uneasy bunch. "Guess that'll keep them busy for awhile."

"Are you alright Sasami?" ...Yosho's next query, making the remaining folks look at the culinary lass. Sasami blinks, responding back to her quite elder brother. "I'm fine." ...before Washu then displays a red colored scan-orb, before Sasami's blinking face. Ryo-ohki, mews in uneasiness, of her still miniature fuzzy form. Washu then sighs, and chides... "I see Sister has been too keen, in the dark of night."

Sasami just sighs in kind. "Yeah, I guess she's becoming too excited. I feel okay however." ...this before Washu counters... "You might want a quick check over, before you head off for school today. The energy levels between you two, are a bit off, for your normal Astral pattern."

"Is Sasami going to be alright?" Kiyone (GP green haired looker,) asks, leaning over. Noike does the same as Washu informs everyone. "More than. However I sense I had better begin the next round of tests, as well as proceed with the operation."

"_Operation?_" Noike bares out through her teeth, Washu laughing back. "Yup! Why else did I bound and gag you all like I did, last night? Besides allowing the whole male bonding thing, and all."

"Did you have to test _**'everything'**_ upon us like that?" Mihoshi actually complains, Yosho noting the other females, are... um... rubbing a _bit_ low. Washu just informs... "I needed complete, cross referenced bioformats. Don't think it'll do for Tsunami to be lacking in 'any' areas."

"How noble." Kiyone (GP,) about _snarls_ back. Washu then notes the concerned look, hidden under Yosho's face, hence she actually grabs a hold around Sasami's neck. "Common! A quick check-up we go!"

Ryo-ohki just meows up a storm, as Sasami just wordlessly is led for her actual own good. (Quite efficiently at that.)

Noike then remarks out, with a smile. "Guess I'll handle lunch today." ...this Kiyone (GP level headed,) nods back. "I suppose bubble brain here can help ya there." ...Mihoshi reacting... "_Aww!_ I'm good in the kitchen guys!" ...such Tennyo smiles over. "Just don't drop things this time. I'll help in the fields, once..." ...this eyes... er... eye, (as dared,) the sight of explosions, billowing around the landscape again. "...Tenchi gets free."

"I'll leave you all to it then. Daughter." Yosho only replies, a nod to Tennyo, and such the ladies see the Shrine elder, walk off again, towards the stairs to heaven. (or Shrine, if preferred.) Tennyo then cocks her eye. "Father is uneasy."

"_Okay_." Is all the other females can reply with.

... ...

"Lady Seto is where?" Senia asks, Airi looking over as much as the rest, as Neiju imparts... "Over near where the battle was yesterday." ...such Hakuren adds... "_'Yesterday'_ is the right word. She's sounding serious."

Seina looks over at Airi... "Could it be, because of yesterday's action?" ...such Airi just thumbs her chin. "Perhaps. But she's also demanding, in the first place."

"We shouldn't leave her waiting then." Kiriko remarks. The bridge area aboard the _Kamidake_, feeling a 'bit' tense now. Seina just remarks. "I just hope, things stay quiet. _In fact_..."

Suiren works her holo-console quickly... "Activating spatial camouflage." Ryoko in compliment. "Suppressing all electronic emissions."

"Right." Seina confirms, Airi blinking, but keeping comments to herself for once. "(_They sound rather professional. I guess the Renzan operation, went better than I hoped._)"

"You mind piloting straight, Karen." ...Amane cracks, Karen just flaming back. "As long as _you_ know which way is forward!"

That just starts the usual (to Seina) spree of flames, between the 'competitors for Senia'. (To think if Olympic style medals, were part of the _program_.) Airi just twitters an eye at Senia, the latter warbling out... "I guess it all just keeps them in spirit."

"Uhuh." Airi just smirks at the earthling, Senia just gulping out... "How long till we get there again?"

Eight voices, trying to say... "_Soon!_" ...the 'same' thing at once, made for anew catcalls, all around! _**Yeep!**_

Oh, and if ye were wondering, why ye would and all... "_: What do you 'mean' you cheated on me! :_"

One AI unit, just looks kookily aghast at his... er... female (somehow,) AI unit counterpart. N.B. and NaBiko, respectively. The latter... um... leggy unit, just cracks back. "_: Oh now you want some action! After all these years waiting. What am I supposed to do, while I'm waiting for your cravings NB! :_" ...to whit, the other unit hop bounds on it's... er... his... mechano-feet! "_: But with the food dispenser?! How... and 'why', is that even possible?! :_"

NaBiko... er... "_: Because at least 'he' can dish it out! :_" ...oh gimme a... NB... _sheesh_... "_: You mean that thing is a 'guy'?! :_"

"_: More of a man, than you have been programmed to be, as of late! :_"

"_: Oh really! I'll show you NaBiko! :_" ...this NB literally ZINGS off out of sight with! "_: I'll show you! :_"

NaBiko then just... uh... 'turns' her face, into a more cute, smiley, er... creepy type. This added... "_: Lover boy will be back. :_"

"That was _creepy_ alright." Amane quips, the rest nodding, and teardropping. Senia scritching his chin, as Karen 'adds'... "Your programming techniques, need improving then Amane."

Good thing Kiriko kept Amane from _killing_ Karen, since they 'were' passing by the Sol-Asteroid Belt, just then.

... ...

Yosho was sweeping this time, now and after the chaos settled down, with Noike diving out daily chores once more, Kiyone (mommy,) off to the other end of the Shrine courtyard, also sweeping, this off to Yosho's left peripheral. His mind however, was using the sweeping, to keep calm by. A focus to prevent what he never considered doing.

"_I sense your anger upon my actions._" ...which actually makes the elder (by disguise,) jerk a surprised look over. Kiyone, with Mayuka upon her back, in a baby carrier, looks up at the startled sound Yosho also betrays, as the keeper just sighs. "My apologies."

"A_re mine to give._"

Yosho looks over at the shimmering visage, of the progenitor of the reason Yosho still _existed_, after all these centuries. (The 'other' reason, was finishing up 'recharging' Sasami. A good, proper kind. No ill intent there.) The elder then remarks. "It would not be wise for me to..."

"_Speak._" Tsunami prods anyway. Yosho does so. "I worry your acts will befall too much harm, to my Sister. Only now, do I have reason to question, your course of action."

Tsunami nods, simply floating there. "_I admit, my actions are driven by wanton desire. In my defense however, Washu is as much to blame, hence her own actions in assisting Sasami._"

Yosho eyes up at that, a 'good' grip, upon his well aged broom. "Explain... please."

"_I required 'core' samples, to progress towards the next step of the coming procedure. The last such required, I am insisting of._"

"You take Sasami's consent, a bit too far." ...Yosho makes no attempt to hide his consternation. Tsunami just nods. "_Hence my apology. The same I give through you, to the others. Such is required, to proceed with the stabilization of the DNA, that will be used in the Masu. The entirety of the rest, will be my own journey. I am certain, the... fine tuning, as Washu-Sister puts it, will be quite laborious. Possibly painful at times._"

Yosho just nods, 'noting', (without looking,) Kiyone has grown nearer. Such he imparts to ages of garnered wisdom. "Love has always been a pain, all its own. While I am still uncertain, with the course of events unfolding, I 'am' certain, that you may be missing one aspect, of your goal."

"_The pain of history, already is a part of my own._" Tsunami comments, more than 'noting' Yosho's mind. The same 'he' more than was aware, by design. Yosho then adds... "Add _experience_, to that iota." ...which told 'a lot' of things. But also, it told of the broom, Tsunami is suddenly holding. Such the goddess of Jurai, blinks at.

"You may make amends, by sweeping for me. I must prepare for my session with Tenchi today." ...hence Yosho just plain heads to his office, Tsunami looking at the 'device' she was given. "_Sweeping? Okay I..._" ...this the goddess, turned humble in an instant, tries to mimic what she'd 'experienced' via Sasami, for years. However it quickly becomes clear, her 'sweeping', isn't the 'same', as she'd experienced. "_...how... strange._"

It's Kiyone (mommy with burply baby,) to the rescue, as she comes over, with her own broom. "No no. Like this." ...this the daughter of Yosho, demonstrates sweeping for the goddess. Tsunami gets the hang of it, soon enough. Kiyone then even adds... "Whenever you feel the need to mull your mind over something, there's always a leaf that needs sweeping around here, while you are doing it."

"_I see._" Tsunami understands readily enough.

"_Are you __**serious?**_" ...comes a second Choshin vocal. Tsui and Kiyone look up, at a beside herself Tokimi. Tsunami just smiles. "_Hello Sister!_"

"_Hello __nothing!__ Do you realize, what you are __**doing?**_" ...which to, Tsunami responds back... "_Apologizing for my actions, last night._"

"_How can this be a... eh? HUH?!_" ...this Tokimi blinks, as all of a sudden, somehow, Kiyone has a third broom, handed right to the amber Choshin! Tokimi is **WIDE** eyed, as Tsunami giggles in hearing... "If you have time to gripe, you have time to sweep, all the better. Now, chop chop!"

Tokimi just blanches back! "_**Of all the nerve!**__ Asking a creator of the universe to..._"

The sound of Mayuka, making a tart raspberry sound, causes Tsui to laugh, as Kiyone accents behind her... "You said it kiddo. _Too_ haughty." ...which causes Tokimi, to consider turning Kiyone, into a short lived sun. Course Tenchi would disapprove, and nevermind Tsunami chiding cutely at... "_Come now Sister. This is also a part of the experiences, that we share with Tenchi and the others. Come._"

In short, if weird looking order, Kiyone has two Choshin... sweeping. Kiyone keeps them in line, more Toki than Tsui, but the job gets done. (Sorta.)

And then Washu appears at one point, with a camera, without the others realizing. A cute portrait for later.

Until Kiyone makes Washu _'also'_ sweep, the stairs mainly, for the right to take her turn with Mayuka. Hence, Kiyone has _three_ Choshin of known Creation... sweeping. And hence Kiyone sees Yosho looking, at one point, with a thumbs up given. Yosho just cries a river of joyful tears, down his face. _Creepy_ and cute there.

Tokimi just reacts, by teleporting Yosho to the usual 'sword practice' grounds, both against his will, and the hard way, to his face unto ground! _**Ouch**_.

Yosho just 'patooeys' out some dirt, and quips. "Goddesses are sensitive." ...and just recovers simply, prior to his session with Tenchi.

... ... ...

_He_ _swore he had dreams of..._

_She found joy in filtering dreams, from the already told source..._

... ... ...

-Sol-Pluto Planetoid Belt Line-

"Reporting as ordered Ma'am." Seina saluted, Seto nodding back over the enlarged holo-display screen. "_: Glad to hear it. I will be transporting over shortly. :_"

That's all the crew gets, before Seto's Holo-feed is snap-to-black. Kiriko blinks. "_**Here?**_" ...Amane having her usual detective look. "Wonder what the hubbub is about."

And a snap-to-on holo back of... "_: That's for me to decide. _:" ...Seto's image remarks back, before another snap-to-black. Amane just looks jittered and _frazzled_. Airi just remarks warily. "Crafty as ever. Guess we'll see in a bit why."

"Another fine job by Amane at that."

"Oh shut it Suiren!"

Seina just looks back over, fully expecting by experience by now, where Seto will appear, _right_ on gleaming teleport que, at that. Airi as well. Creepy, the latter silently notes, before what comes...

... ...

"That's it?"

Washu nods, looking at the 'first stage', of the operation to come. "That's right Tsunami. Your new body. If primitive in current format."

Tsunami and Tokimi look, as the genius Sister (course all three are geniuses such, if one wants to think about it,) as Washu looks as well, at the enlarged, and quadruple-reinforced glasssteel holding container, that a humanoid looking, brown mass of Masu floats, suspended within an internal beam array of blue forcefields. Tokimi just questions. "Sustainability and stabilization confirmed?" ...this Washu looks back, at the nominal sized choshin, if on the NBA scale of tall _size_, of note. "What, you can't sense that, as much as I?" ...this Tokimi just shrugs. "I was attempting to defer to your expertise here. I can confirm, if you wish."

"What is the next step?" Tsunami prods forth, rather than let Tokimi 'actually' conduct such a confirmation process. The problem with that, was the base nature of the Masu. '_That_' was why the blue forcefields were present. They weren't just holding the Masu format in place. Such proceeds with Washu imparting... "Next, a simple process, and then a _lot_ of complex ones thereafter." ...this before Washu really stares hard at Tsunami. "So, this is your last chance to back out. It's not like even I know, what will occur, if we proceed. I've prepared as best I can, but... again..."

Tsunami looks level, her nominal facade of tinged neutral melancholy, full of _literally_, **millions** of thoughts, upon this dwelt course, in a span of a few microseconds. Such comes out as, from the teal choshin. "I was made aware of the family's concerns, of this matter. Tonight will begin the transference ceremony, where Sasami will no longer need to directly rely on my existence to survive. Nor will my actions, harm her anymore. After this, I will proceed, without fail."

Washu just sighs a good bit... "You know, I'm surprised you didn't just go with being a part of Sasami's love for Tenchi, like I and Tokimi."

"_Pardon_." ...Tokimi interrupts, Washu blinking over as much as Tsui, as Toki states... "While Tenchi is an impressive specimen, a possibility that we three have been searching for, my own preferences are not as of current, of the same regard, as yourself, Ayeka and Ryoko, along with namely others." ...this she eyes her purplish eyes over at Tsunami, making the pink eyed kami-lass, blink a good bit. "I am, as is kept being termed of my auspice, still learning. If anything, I would be more akin to find Z instead, given my own prior aspirations."

Washu just teardrops. "As long as you don't steal a multi-dimensional subspace-empire planet, and start a ruckus, like what caused Z to appear, and all that." ...this Tokimi just squints her eyes. "I make no promises there."

"I still intend my own instead." Tsunami imparts, swaying side to side serenely, as she espouses with hands clasped to her glorious regalia chest plate. "Sasami is of her own accepted mind, of her feelings to come of blossom. My own still predates even her own, as far as my stated intentions go." ...this Tsunami makes it clarion. "Let us proceed. I have a returning love, to torture, by my caress."

That made Toki and Washu _lean_ back, teardropping, chuckling warily. Tokimi... "Uhh..." ...Washu... "Well, won't doubt you there then gal."

Tsunami then blinks, suddenly standing erect, and just as suddenly announcing. "Please excuse me. A special meeting is taking place." ...which causes Tsunami to suddenly **flare** out of sight. The act however, 'also' is _'reverberated'_ to the Masu, which Washu suddenly notes her holoscreens... "Okay... Sister has the ball rolling already. Guess we get going here too." ...as Tokimi _'looks'_ at three places at once. A meeting, a tank of active Masu, and lastly, Washu brining up a separate storage data pattern buffer tank, the last part Washu quips... "Now to start carefully infusing DNA from everyone else, applied to Sasami's base type, all upon the Masu. Easy."

"Oh sure it is." Tokimi just snips back, Washu raspberrying in cute anime fashion, at a goddess that is 'peeking in', on the prior said meeting. This because...

... ... ...

_What were these strange dreams, he was having?_

_And how quickly her envelop, was caressing, grasping, grafting at, his heart._

... ... ...

Seto just smirked, as a _very_ uneasy Seina, escorted her to a special zone of the _Kamidake II_. "What's wrong my boy?

Senia just warbled over, through his usual smile. "Just worried about the girls." ...as he keeps hearing rather terse shouting, along with assorted bodily slams, or _something_, in the background. Seto just smirks over 'level'... "Are you saying, I should have participated in that contest first, before you could escort me anyway?"

Seina about _**freaks**_ out, which Seto giggles at, as the GP captain just defends... "No! Of course not! But.." Seina asks more amicably. "...did you have to have Minaho, _make_ them do that contest?"

"Why not." Seto keeps her smirk. "The reward for scrubbing your back, is worth _any_ tournament, apparently."

"It _is_ just laser tag, right? Or the same as the GP training version?"

The hallway far behind the two, suddenly _**EXPLODES**_, with a large pall of smoke, along with! Along with... "_Amane!_ Watch where're you're aiming that!"

"Hope Kiriko and the others are okay." Seina looks back, _worried_ if he'd keep his ship, at this rate.

"More than enough, long enough, for what I need."

Senia looks back in confusion. "But... you really need to talk to _Idol?_ Why?"

Seto looks somewhat level, a neutral look Seina is certain, he'd never seen before. Seto just remarks... "Such I can only ask, to a Seed of the Precursor age." ...Seina blinking, as they walk. "And you need me?" ...this Seto blinks over in kind, having to even catch her step. "It _is_ your Seed. It would be unconscionable of me to ask of anything, from one you are bonded with."

Seina, in hearing this, turns mindful. "Huh... guess 'that' is what Kiriko feels, when I see her with _Mizuki_. I never actually considered it much."

Seto continues her surprise, as the two walk down the transparent bronze and amber hallway, towards a glowing section. "Then you don't consider your status within the Royal Family." ...this Senia just blinks back, and measures his words, not trying to offend Seto. "I just believe I'm still a GP officer first. I just want to help others in the galaxy. Sorry, if I don't consider Jurai all that much."

Seto just nods, as the Masu formatted hallway, glows more into a amber-bronze glow of light. "There are many in the Four families, that could use a dose of your humility. Your outlook in the future, may change however, as your years, turn into centuries."

Senia just _really_ freaks now... "But I don't even have a **driver's license** on Earth!" ...with usual head yanking, included! Seto just smiles, though for once, her normal behavior, is muted in favor of some _seriously_ suppressed awe. For more than one reason, that she needed to consult the only Seed, as old as the _0th_ _Generation_. Seina senses this, not realizing 'how', though _'why'_ comes from the Link with the very being, now being approached.

They both pass through a fluid portal, Senia's presence actually _'required'_ in fact, to even enter this one place. This Seto looks in awe, as Seina calls out to... "Sorry buddy. We need your help." ...as before them, in a chamber of the ship that was _far_ larger than the _Kamidake_ was supposedly capable of, (gotta love subspace formatting,) in a chambered pall of light, was the kneeling effidice of another time and place. This as _Idol_, kept it's silent vigil, kneeled like a gargantuan knight of a patient, waiting mode. _Idol_ responds, with its mechanical humanoid-head format, glowing a single red eye, from an apparent sensor palate situated. Seto however, 'knew' the eye was more than electronic, as Senia then hears... "The artifact of a forgotten civilization. If I may Linkbearer?"

Senia jerks his head over at a waiting Seto. However he keeps details of what he was just called, abstained in favor of... "Of... of course Lady Seto."

Seto bows to him, Senia reciprocates in jerky, but highly respectful a manner in turn. Seto then turns to _Idol_, and asks out. "I require the assistance of the only known source of knowledge, concerning the origins of Jurai." ...this Senia blinks over, as _Idol_ turns its head, to Seto. This is when things turn on the mystical dime. This as Seto then closes her eyes, and concentrates. Seina then feels weird, as _he_ then feels, the _Seed of_ _Idol_, make a link with the _Link of Mikagami_. It's a sensation Senia... "_What... what's happening?!_" ...never expects to feel, for the first time. Senia hadn't relied on _Idol_ for much of the Renzan operation. The only time, was to help aid Kiriko and _Mizuki_, when Lighthawk wings were _**most**_ needed. To Senia, admittedly, using them _was_ a requirement of need. He didn't understand that, until he felt Tenchi use _his_ Wings, upon that prior battle yesterday. Beforehand, only one particularly deadly trap, was the Wings enhanced as so. It was also _'that'_ battle, that broke the back of the pirates, and led to the after clean up operations, that ended the Renzan campaign.

But further consideration of this, is stopped cold, as what is felt next, not even the likes of Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, was prepared. Not when...

...

_-Images... hazed through time itself. Akin of TV-like static, showing secrets of Creation, within. Of this version..._

_Held of hands of glowing softness, then such a 'tear' is felt, of both kinds, sadness, and joy, as an eye looks back at the Choshin that had given them, to 'them'._

_The Seed felt it's sister, gently prodded of its secrets, before being used in something... __**incredible**__..._

_Of itself, the Seed, she felt, as he was then studied, reverently it remembers, and then..._

_A tool of preparation? 'What' __**technology**__ is 'this?! In... fact... what universe... or even... of __another__..._

_Must tell it all, they told me to tell when the time was right. Truly want to, as I feel the one returning to prominence._

_Want to experience, all of that absolute glory. But... that one soul... the one of the Pillar..._

_Too much to show... too much of the 'other' Jurai kinship, the other civilization before... before she... no, I cannot tell 'that' one truth. It's too __**monolithic**__._

_They were together... were separated... I was one of his tools, as she was his to seed all dreams from. But the Nightmares, too many, they came and annihilated so much. I felt them severed at one... point... and then I was cast to prepare as the tool._

_Remembrance of use in separate timelines... many realities... many __**all**__ at once... I feel my artifact twin, in the timestream, an act most unintended. So many worlds. So much life. More stories. I must tell..._

_...I must tell..._

_...__**I MUST TELL! WARN! I FEEL...!**__-_

...

Tokimi alone felt her mind _**shot**_ out from the 'meeting'. However it wasn't shown openly, by the dimensional goddess. Washu, too concentrated on the task before her, seemed to not respond. Tokimi kept it to herself, for now.

But not that 'Tokimi' wasn't interested.

But Washu wasn't ignorant either now.

...

"_**SETO! SENIA!**_" ...various voices...

They never realized, that they had collapsed to the floor of the chamber. Around them both, a familiar sight, full of faces of a 'clan', that prior had been fighting too and nail, in all comedy measure, that was until... "K... Kiriko?" ...ala Senia. Seto is being helped by her four, former attendants. "_Lady Seto?!_" ...Airi cries out, also near, before Seto holds up a hand. "I'm... fine..."

"What a _**headache**_." Senia adds, feeling his head throb. This before he hears... "_Mizuki_ felt what happened." Kiriko softly says, his GP usual foursome, hovering over him in dire worry. Senia just responds... "One _heck_ of a picture show."

"Senia." ...Seto then says, still sitting down, the said GP captain looking, Seto leveling it out. "You felt what I did. 'Saw' as well. I have to order now, that you not reveal what you just saw, even to your crew."

"_What?_" Amane led, cascaded by the others, Kiriko adding... "Saw what, Lady Seto?" ...this Airi looking between a Devil Princess, and a GP Captain of a Devil's own Luck. Seto only responds... "Something _too_ core a secret, and something a friend told me, to be warned of. To say more, I _will_ not."

Senia just gulps, the others trading bewildered looks, as Seto then thumbs her chin. "(_This cannot be coincidence. Tsunami hasn't told me everything. This isn't about just a mere romance. I can feel it._)"

She made her own decision, for final certain.

... ... ...

Something in that Pitch, of the _utter_, opened an eye. Something _**too**_ alien to be logical. Too _**dark**_ to be alive.

This as he sensed... "_**{{ - The next necessary step, has been taken. - }}"**_

It was not alone. "_(( - I sense it too. An object of the Warped Twin, has been accessed. When? - ))_"

The Monolith, in the Dark, 'looks' across a _saccloth_ 'landscape', only 'he' could see. Light itself from an actual formal star, did _not_ exist here. All as if 'everything' here, all detail, existed within an _actual_ Singularity. That kind of elemental effect, was by _design_. More than even the dimension that 'produced' him, was now.

He just 'flowed' through the dark, his 'companion', doing likewise, of which 'she' held a suffused light to cast. Only this because of the ever remaining 'tinge', of what once was, enforced it so. Even after a _hundred_ _thousand_ years, another _fifty_ after even this, before the 'odor' of life, finally expunged. This as 'one' set of eerily familiar eyes, eyes the object of 'affection', as he portends. "_**{{ - Other acts much proceed, before my presence upon that Dimension, can be anchored properly. This of the myriad of tools, of 'my' design, do I keep sending to fail, and all, to leave the stench of Death, for me to Scry sight and skill with. As well all must, the acts of the Enemy, and the **__**Whore**__**, for what they are, before my presence Ends them all. - }}**_"

Nothing else was said. The haze of _dead_ saccloth of ghostly light, then leaves the Monolith of malice, to _**fume**_ over what 'is' to come.

Only an oily seethe, whispers out, over the sounds of... _nothing_.

Even despite an _army_ being formatted, _**all**_ around him, over an entire... world? ...plane? ..._more?_. Not even sound was verily present.

If only it had been heard, for what was to come...

... ... ...

_He wanted to glom onto that dream, and __**never**__ let go. He didn't understand why, as he slept._

_She wanted to give such. It was __**aching**__ to her, as she filtered the murky dreams of silver and teal, of which palled..._

... ... ...

-The day of Okayama arrival.-

"Thanks for helping Noike and Tennyo."

"We should thank you Sasami. What for tonight and all." ...as Noike responds back, to a cheery eyed lass, after a day at school, that now had one _heck_ of a night ahead. Tennyo then remarks. "Good thing it's a weekend, hate for you to do this, on a school night."

The three were carrying groceries to the truck, on this rather uncertain weather day. All three were clothed for cooler weather, as on and off showers, kept fighting the growing effects of spring entrenched. Winter usually isn't a giving type, demonstrated currently, as Sasami carries a bag of fresh veggies, some of which were not grown at the Shrine fields. Noike and Tennyo carried meatier veins, in their bags, as they head for the powder blue, farm truck. They are putting groceries in the back, as Tennyo remarks... "I hope Tenchi is feeling okay." ...this Sasami asks... "Why? What happened to him?"

Noike replies back, rather warily... "I... think... I guess, that Yosho upped his training of Tenchi, in Juraian swordplay. Looked _serious_, all of a sudden today. Especially a few of the welts on Tenchi's forehead."

"Why did brother Yosho, do that to Tenchi?" Sasami asks, Tennyo remarking... "I wasn't told why, when I asked Yosho myself. Yosho felt... _distant_ to me, today."

Sasami wondered, after settling the groceries, where hence, Noike placed them all, within a securing net, in the back of the truck. Sasami then remarks... "I hope it's not because of Tsunami."

All Tennyo and Noike do, is trade a look, words failing from there. From there, the three pile into the truck, and simply start on their way back home. Discussion for the most part, was of light fare: Sasami's school studies and tales, the similar, on the home front, with Ryoko all too often mentioned, as fighting against said stability, as far as upkeep goes. Talk then goes to dinner fare. All seems normal.

Until the truck passes through a part of the roadway, that overlooks _much_ of Okayama, up to the rising mountains, of the volcanic island chain. All that gray roadway, dotted, multicolored patchworks of houses and structures, and green carpets of nature, nevermind the ever fluid motion, of the souls of this still developing world.

And one _other_ of the latter note, that Sasami _suddenly_ sees! "_**H... HEY!**_" ...which makes Noike, usually a reliable driver, suddenly _**SCREECH**_ the truck, to a loud, rubber compound smoky halt! "**What?!**" Noike and Tennyo snap out, as Sasami points out, out of her open truck window, towards... "_I see him!_" ...amended quickly with... "_Who?_" ...ala two other Juraians. Sasami, pointing out across... er... towards the valley, at... uh... "I see Aleaic from here!" ...which the other two, blink _twice_.

Tennyo is peering, before she too does, what Noike is also quickly doing, as a 'small' use of Juraian Power, allows the three ladies to... "So _that_ is what he really looks like." Noike says, Tennyo blinking a strange blush.

Of course it not need be said... or... well, ya know... that three ladies are looking across the _entire_ valley at once, like they were eagles or something. But of course he 'is' there, all across that valley way. (See the red, _**really**_ out of place arrow, pointing him out, from around _thirty_ kilometers away?)

Nevermind it's raining in that direction, as well. Sasami just giggles, as Tennyo notes. "He must be waterlogged by now." ...which Noike just shrugs. "Too bad there's no weather control, on this planet." ...before all of a sudden, the apparent rain in the utter far distance, suddenly... um... _parts_, from _**way**_ overhead, all without warning! With sunlight parting through, a _rainbow_ to boot, along with! The three ladies just _blink_, as their watched 'quarry', looks all about, wide-eyed wildly!

Sasami... "_Tsunami._" ...as her two companions blink. Tennyo... "Wh... where was that, when I was still going to school, _back_ in the day." ...this Nioke just shrugs. "At least he's entertained." ...this before the ladies hear a good car horn beep, from behind them! "**Sorry!**" Noike yelps back, and starts driving off.

Sasami, for her part, kept eye in the general area, for a good minute, until they passed into the hillside area, where the residences near the Shrine, all were. She also feeling 'not' quite as stretched now, given she felt her 'goddess' portion, having a harder, and _harder_ time, keeping near Sasami. A strange form of 'exercise', as far as life forces/soul bits go.

Sasami was as uncertain of 'why' all this was occurring, for one simple soul, one approaching that first night, in that dinky tube-motel Al ends up, all for one soul that no apparent connection to the Masaki clan. But Sasami was sure about one thing, Tsunami was _serious_. Sasami worried that Tsunami would actually act rash, and just _take_ the target mortal, to... um... stuff she wasn't old enough yet for. (Nine years, was still nine years, even is seven hundred of it, was spent in hibernation.)

She just returns thoughts, back for an early dinner, before the ceremony could commence.

... ...

And afar, a mortal Aleaic sneezed so **hard**, it startled three passersby, scattered birds from a nearby tree, and screeched a cat, before it _**bolted**_ like bat outta heck!

He just wipes at his wet nose, "Weird weather."

And two watching goddesses, just have a _laughing fit_, unseen in the Astral.

... ... ...

A dusk evening, after a wonderful meal. "Hope it's not the last."

"Do you _really_ mind, Ryoko?" Ayeka quips, as the gang, filters from the residence, towards a familiar tree. The cool evening air, losing all other light, was not of mind to the bunch, as they approached one particular 'light' already glowing a soft blue-white, as they approached. Ryoko looks over, bored looking, arms behind her head, as Ayeka chides further. "Sasami is _'not'_ about to die on us!"

"_Okay. Okay_. Just worried We all are."

Ayeka didn't argue that one, as Tenchi remarks on the approach of... "Boy, _Funaho_ is giving off a show already tonight."

"I just wonder, if it is only 'here', that is like this." Noike wonders, Washu behind, with Tama trailing her, comments. "Probably every Juraian worth a Tree's attention, is going to feel this one. Even the Seeds too."

Ryoko suddenly stops, about making Tennyo and both Kiyone's, about bump into her. "Wait. Does that mean Misaki is gonna bum rush right out to this _planet_, before all this is done?"

That made them all stop. Only Mihoshi could say, at that moment. "At least she'd get to meet two daughters then."

"_How nice_." Ayeka warbles out. Tenchi just remarking. "I'm sure Tsunami knows what she is doing. Sasami will be fine."

"I hope you're right son." Kiyone (silver hair,) replies back. Mayuka in her arms just wheezes a mini-chuckle, which eases the mood around. Kiyone (GP,) adds to that, looking at the mini-lass. "See, even Mayuka agrees with her father."

Tenchi just blushes, all those lady infused giggles. And then Ayeka tries to ease into his comfort space, and Ryoko about blows Ayeka off the planet. It's all stopped, as they enter sight of the end point, the replete light, too much to ignore now. They all crest the path, into sight of _Funaho-ki_, with Sasami, Tsunami, and Yosho, already present. Yosho stands in between the two blue hairs, as they stand in front of the pond that _Funaho_ rests in.

"Grandpa! Sasami! Tsunami!" ...Tenchi calls out, Yosho nodding over, the soon to be twins... "Hello Tenchi! Everyone!" ...Sasami greets, Tsunami smiling just as sweetly. Ayeka, amongst the Juraian fems present, is _speechless_ at the sight.

"_Thank you all for coming._" Tsunami remarks, but amends. "_You all didn't have to come however._"

"Call us nosy." Ryoko just levels back lightly, Noike just egging in kind. "Ryoko is just as concerned as we are, about you two." ...which Ryoko can't hide her worried blush at.

"So this is it, huh." Kiyone (silver hair,) remarks at the complete sight. Tsunami nods, though Sasami remarks worried of... "You sure you guys wana stay? It'll get cold tonight." ...this Tenchi asserts softly. "We'll be alright. So in as long as you are going to be."

"Indeed." Yosho pegs in, Tsunami just sighing comically. "_As I've __**told**__ you. It is my own self, that is of more risk here. My own transference of balancing energies of Jurai, along with astral and other aspects, will allow Sasami to exist as a separate being, from myself, finally._"

"What about _Tsunami-fune_, your ship?" ...Yosho asks, of 'both' owners of said vessel, and said Tree. Tsunami remarks back. "_She will retain all ownership, as before. We both can use it, of separate measure, for whatever requirements. The same of my core Tree._"

Sasami looks back at Tsunami, still worried of one aspect. "What about you? Will you become weak, by doing this?" ...such Tsunami returns back with a glowing smile. (Really.) "_I will be fine. The only true consequences of doing this, will be our separation, and your ability to one day be nigh as empowered, as myself._"

_**That**_ was when eyes blinked, with an absent Tokimi, suddenly phase appearing right beside Yosho! "_Are you __**serious?**__ Sister! This will..._" ...Tsunami injecting to counter... "..._be no different, than Sasami's coming of age, and becoming of all one with myself, in all aspects. There will be in essence of this act, twin sisters, of our own mode._"

That was when Washu just hops over, and leans unto Sasami. "You mean to say..." ...before Sasami is subjected, to a sudden Washu-glom! Everyone else looks on, with uneasy smiles, as Washu calls out... "_Sissy-poo!_" ...and Sasami just chuckles back nervously. Ayeka of note, realizes... "_Oh no._" ...as much Ryoko then, at Ayeka... "Great. Another _bad_ relation." ...ignore the eye-bolts, and all...

Tsunami then asserts to Yosho. "_This will be an all day affair, through this every eve and morning, past to the following eve. After, all will be well. This I __**promise**__, without fail._"

"It all better be." ...eyes look again, at a neutral Ryoko. This the former space pirate (or... current, not really sure...) then remarks. "If anything 'does' happen to Sasami, your _boy_ will be the one to pay." ...with a good crackle of red gem energy, in her right hand, to assert this. It wasn't comical, at all. Tenchi quite readily balks... "Now hold on there Ryoko..." ...with Tsunami interjecting _that_ with... "_I would appreciate it, if you didn't have him killed, like Aleaic was, the last time._"

"_What?!_" ...comes from most the rest, Yosho blinking... "Why? For _certain_." ...Tsunami responding... "_When Z attacked. My love was further north, at the time. Near a place called Takayama._" ...which brings out the chills, far more than from the cool evening air. Washu and Tokimi look over at Tsunami, the latter... "_There was a breach in the chain of causality._" ...Washu equally realizing... "There's an accelerant effect, that was caused from it, **isn't** there_._"

Tsunami holds her glowing hands up defensively. "_That would be only of theory, at this time. However..._" ...which the others got suddenly, as Tenchi remembers... "That vision you showed back, when time was being rewritten."

Tsunami just sighs at that. "_As was said at the time, 'others' are also in play._" ...which Tsunami then strangely takes, to remember events from _that_ far back, to the point the others blink weirdly, at the sight of a goddess, that is _**blushing**_, holding at her cheeks. Washu and Tokimi just blandly remarks... "Like really?" ... "_No kidding._"

"Now I _know_, this will go right." ...which Ayeka reacts to... "Sasami?" ...whit in blue haired, cute turn... "What girl _wouldn't_ do anything, for the guy that they love?"

Tenchi wanted to hide, for _some_ reason then, as Yosho smirks at all the blushing fems. Yosho even eggs out... "Does this include daughters too?" ...which Mayuka burples, whit Tenchi and Tennyo just blanch... "_**Grandpa!**_"

The next sight, all experience, is Washu first remarks over at... "You got all the readouts ready, Tama?" ...which the cute 'clone', of Washu, responds back cheery, with a wink... "All sensors ready Master!" ...before Washu nods, and then flares herself, from mortal mode, to goddess mode. A good few _awes_ come back facially, as Tsunami blinks in reaction. "_What are you doing Sister?_"

"_Making sure it 'is' all done right. I __**'do'**__ have as much experience with bioforms, as you have Sister._"

Sasami, looking up, and back now behind her, where Washu settles, just sees the red headed choshin, smile to her. Sasami nods. "Okay."

"_And I as well._" ...Tokimi then asserts, Tsunami warbling back... "_That is not necessary Sister._" ...Tokimi cross examining back with a puckish face... "_**Oh?**__ And I suppose you've done this countless times, with experience then. Enough to not require watching over?_" ...making Tsui chuckle back, like Sasami did earlier. Tsunami however counters that with... "_But I was going to have you watch over Aleaic, to ensure his safety, during this process_."

"Why?" Tenchi asks. Tsunami swallowing a gulp back with... "_Call it a habit of worry, that is all._"

"We can do that." Kiyone, (GP 1CD) responds, the others looking, as Mihoshi blinks back... "We can?" ...this Noike nods as well. "Sure, now that we know where he is essentially."

"And you will have help." Yosho adds in, Kiyone (silver hair,) asking back... "Who would that be Father?"

Yosho just looks up, and remarks, trying to control his words... "Some... _devilish_ help, to be certain."

They all got _that_, what it meant. Tenchi just warbles through his teeth. "_Oh_... _okay_..." ...Ayeka and Ryoko actually hugging fearfully at each other, all of a sudden. Tokimi just smirks, and then pops out a small, chibi 'sensor' version, of herself, out next to her. "_All this, and I cannot multitask as a goddess? You forget me too much, Sister._"

"_Thank you_." ...is what is returned from Tsunami, they _all_ felt that one. Endearingly.

"Shall we begin." Yosho then asks, seeing no other course from here. Sasami nods. "Yes." Tsunami nodding back at her 'twin'.

And after some minor planning, the group see Sasami and Tsunami then head to _Funaho-ki_, Sasami skipping over the rocks, Tsui gently floating, with her... their... Sisters in tow. Yosho was there, as his Linked Tree, would serve as a form of a conduit, for the process to come. After Sasami reached the other side of the pond, to the Tree, she took a kneeling seat, to the left of everyone's vision. Tsunami the right. Washu was behind Sasami, Tokimi behind Tsunami. Yosho took a kneeling seat, on the rock before the 'island' that the tree grew from. The resting spot, where his ship, originally crashed, seven hundred plus years earlier. In his hands, he held _Tenchiken_, begotten earlier with Tenchi's permission. Already it, and the two remaining gems set within the pommel, were now of Washu, after her morphing into her goddess side.

At about 6:32 PM, local Okayama time, they began the process. All the others could do at that point, was watch as a steady teal-blue, with a green tinge, Jurai Power link, progressed. Washu held soft, glowing red hands around Sasami, as an amber version, kept around Tsunami. The process, as far as Yosho could notice, was an effect of a sideways hourglass, a calm, steady, serene procession of transference, or essence. Power along with, to be certain. All not unlike grains of sand. It _'was'_ slow, and _would_ take all until the following evening. A _**long**_ time to be on one's knees, but Yosho had such experiences, over the ages. His job was to ensure _Funaho-ki_ was helping keep the 'funnel' between the two 'twins', stable.

That was all about there was to it. Not counting biological and trans-dimensional specifics, ones not alluded to here. As far as Tenchi was concerned, for one, as long as Sasami was alright. Ayeka and Ryoko, sitting next to him each, were just as of that same mindset. The same for the rest of the watching. Eventually, Kiyone (mother,) takes Mayuka back to the residence. The others, stick it out, somehow the lot not having issues with hypothermia, or any other weather concerns. Course with these super-powered beings, cold isn't an issue. For the ones that remain anyway.

Course Kiyone (mommy,) brought out blankets, at one point.

The action it turned out, that night...

... ...

"I just _don't_ understand it."

Lady Seto, back in her preferred place, aboard _Mikagami_, this as she raised her eye brow, to Minaho's assertion.

The _Kamidake_ and its crew, off to GP headquarters for resupply and refitting, after a good year plus away, was done for its part, for now, concerning this strange situation. Such that Seto kept mindful of plans to come, as she eyed a couple of holo-status screens kept eye on events below. This now included the _unique_ ceremony, now taking place below. Her demeanor was still iron and silk, but her emotions well underneath, was as scared for Sasami, as of those on below.

It was thankful, therefore, that Seto found her Intelligence Officer, made an all too open opinion, of the other primary iota, that the status screens, were keeping an eye on. This as Kanemitsu, also watched, as Minaho remarks. "There's nothing truly special about him. All earth records, just list him as an orphan."

"Only for information, prior to his infancy." ...Seto remarks, more than aware as well. Kanemitsu just reiterates. "Then, by all that is decent, _why_ is this person, the eye of our lord and creator?"

"Tsunami is of her own mind." Seto replies back, leaning on her wide seat, rubbing at the wood edgings, as an 'accent' to her mullings. Her aides look back, as Seto remarks. "You _'do'_ remember that event, that brought us back to this point."

"Sounds too convenient there." ...Minaho remarks, Seto also unsettled when Kanemitsu adds... "As much as we all are..."

"...experiments?" ...Seto levels back as an interrupt. Hirata says zilch, a straight line demotion to who knows _what_, if he did. Seto just extrapolates... "We are, who _we_ are. If we were only lab rats, we'd not be an empire. There's more to that, and I _know_ Tsunami respects our people, and ways, for what we are. _That's_ why we shall respect hers."

"And _him?_" Minaho questions openly. Seto just keeps her eyes level and practices. "We keep an eye on."

A separate status screen then activates, Seto seeing... "Ah. _Yagami_ and _Kyoko_, are helping."

Minaho looks back. "From what?" ...Kanemitsu judges... "Probably..." ...the last word, as if on strange cue of a tragedy forming...

... ...

_...on the __**flick**__ of an oily eye, that knew everything, all __**too**__ well. Shadows and history, were the tools._

_As was the two dark bolts, that suddenly shot out, from the spot, where the two pirate warships died, the day prior. And the aim was __excellent__, and __**lethal**__, of intent..._

... ...

Seto _**feels**_ it. It was 'too' stark to ignore! "_**No!**_"

"_I feel it too!_" Minaho and Kanemitsu snap!

"_: __**Lady Seto! **__:_" ...a holo-image of Noike suddenly pops up! Seto just jerks her head to the right, and yells... "**We have no time!**"

It all went _that_ fast! Before they could blink further, two barely seen dark bolts suddenly **screamed** toward the Earth! And before they 'did' made any impact, all of a sudden, an amber colored shield, projected from _ten_ amber-purple lined/glowing Lighthawk Wings, that takes both impacts, rather _**HARD!**_ A _**strange**_ format of black lightning, crackles from the impact points, for a good **brutal** few seconds, before it fades off of failure. Seto gasps out... "But... but _how?!_" ...at the sight of the ten Wings 'not' of Tsunami's make, positioned like they were clawing a hand, at an unseen enemy. And in fact...

"_Well..._" ...Seto leaps up, as a chibi Tokimi phases **pops** out, beside her! "..._my Sister was correct to worry._"

"I felt energy, akin to Lighthawk Wings, and then... was that...?" Seto finds herself fumbling words for once, as Minaho, Kanemitsu, and some QUICK on arrival guards, all then hear, as much as Seto does... "_I beg your pardon. It is not just my Sister, who you owe your powers from, who can command such. The same is apparent, of an enemy that is being bold. A family almost lost kin near, and far, from all minds of this dimension._"

Seto wasn't sure of the latter impart. But she knew better than to question one, _far_ more powerful, than herself. "Thank you."

Tokimi blinked her chibi eyes, then smiled. (She was learning.) Seto then starts to ask... "Who is..." ...before all of a sudden, of _all_ things, a chibi D3 suddenly pops into existence, next to chibi Toki! Yeah, that made the others blink, as Kiyone's (GP,) image, pops up on a separate holoscreen! "_: What just happened Lady Seto?! :_"

"_Apologies Lady Tokimi._" ...an elder strong voice sounds out, from such a _tiny_ body. An equally tiny choshin nods, which D3 asserts. "_I have data, concerning the attack that just occurred upon Dimension Three._"

"_Very well._" ...Tokimi replies, than makes a kooky looking chibi bow, to Lady Seto. "_Please excuse me. I must attend to this._" ...and both chibi uber beings, just **pop** out of sight! (With _sounds_ to boot.)

This leaves a bewildered Seto, to reply back to a set of blinking, fem filled holoscreens. "It would seem, the story is starting to get good."

"_Uhboy_." Minaho warbles, a hand to her raven colored, tressed melon. "I don't want to turn _this_ page then."

Seto just returns, to her smirking nature. "I want to. Someone out there, wants to destroy someone. From an entire area of space away, maybe more. Coincidence and more. More and more interesting."

"We're gonna be here awhile." Kanemitsu remarks.

Seto just flicks her fan open, to hide a smile. Everyone else 'seeing', just nods.

... ...

The vile form just **snarls** at the imposition, of what resulted!

"_**{{ - More than **__**one**__** now, of the Whore, IS THERE?! - }}**_"

...and a _**howl**_ that almost forgot of itself, and nearly **shattered** a Realm in the Dark!

... ...

_That_ event, one mortal never would know of. (Thank. Goddess.) Not as he slept in that cramped motel tube. All the better. The same of two teal tressed souls, still under the _process_. Their existence, assured unseen. The _same_ for a blue in blue planet.

That was all there was, for the day until nightfall, that once the process was done with, Sasami would rest for a good two days, before feeling better, more than at _any_ other point in her life. And a goddess, well... she tried out her new 'format', that very night, of the second that Aleaic found himself needing a burger pick-me-up.

And from there, it all really would now start from there.

... ... ...

_Something in his dream, made him shudder..._

_...one added as her own, ends up __**causing**__ him..._

... ... ...

"_**AHH!**_ I GOT TO..." ...Al blurts out, about bolting out of bed so hard, he... actually... "...wait... is that the... too far... _YIPE!_" ...**smacks** to the floor. "_Owwie_."

Aleaic quickly scrambles back up, and rubs at his face. "Wow. Some..." ...and then feels that urge, one such start burning in his gut again. Maybe further... "..._dream_."

Not that it stops him from a soon quick Shinto morning prayer for good fortune, a quick shower, tidying and gathering up of belongings, before heading out for paying the hotel bill, and some breakfast. After, Al heads out into a _beautiful_ day. "Wow! Finally burnt some Yen, and a great day to boot! What else can a guy ask for!" ...this he pats his full tummy, and then thinks of that dinner waitress... "Hmm... maybe a girlfriend, and a starship to explore the universe!" ...he quips, then shrugs. "But that'd not be kosher of me. Anywho..." ...then looks around... "Now to..." ...and finagles with his map, and a compass, to gather his bearings.

"Hmm... something... tells me... to go... _that way_." ...and reorients himself, due south-west-ish. Course about ten steps into his anewed journey, he realizes. "Hmm... I must need a new map, this is getting hard to read." ...as a part of the map 'area' he looks at, has had water damage upon the paper. Which he thinks is strange.

"Wonder when that happened." ...and just shrugs it off, stowing away held such, and heading off to... destiny? New adventures? Around the next corner? Probably just the latter.

...if not for his ever present _'followers'_.

Aleaic just decides in the end, to head in the said direction, his wanton want, driving his legs, a bit springy for his usual fare. The problem that it's all driven by _'another'_ feeling, once accented upon, as Okayama becomes a bit of a tourist bit, for the young mortal. Half of the day... and the next two as it turns out, are of seeing sights. Not that Okayama was Tokyo, but places like Kibitsu Jinja Shrine, Konan Airport, train yards, malls, and more, amongst other sites, captivates Aleaic's attention. But more than, it is just for that two day period, where walking about the landscape, is the norm. And 'all' of it 'driven', of a will of an unseen arm, that got herself caught up, in 'seeing' what Aleaic saw. It all turns out to be first experience, of a goddess that was seeing the world, that Aleaic saw. Life in all its replete forms, and civilization that went about its own business, no less despite their primitive natures, compared to the advanced versions, above the earthly heads, unto the stars.

Tokimi trails all of this, with an eye to learn more, and all that Tsunami wanted to do, despite not 'really' being beside her already admitted love. For her part, she didn't say much more, about an apparent unknown enemy, as even D3 was uncertain what was occurring. The attacker's tracks, were _'that'_ well covered. As such, all still investigated at the present time. (Combing 'through' time itself, even.) And all as such such, Tokimi just let her Sister enjoy herself. And for Tokimi's further part, it was experience seeing mortals in action, that a high Choshin was allowing herself to be more exposed to. It gave some needed peace and quiet for a Misaki Family, that was rather beat, after waiting out the _process_ to finish. It 'was' a quiet couple of days for 'them', as well, as it turns out.

And Aleaic, for his part, swears for that two day period, he felt more 'spider webbing', or such _odds_ feelings, all about his body, than he ever had before felt. Al chalks it up to more showers, which he does on both evenings, never realizing he's being _'peeped'_ on. And Aleaic swears he saw the 'same' waitress, two more times, and a catcalling whistle one other time, during this two day jaunt.

It turns out this all has a twofold effect, as far as a 'waiting' family, was concerned. Tsunami used the time, for her new 'astral' format wavelength, to adjust to her 'split' format. Akin to some celestial version of deep sea pressure adjustment, or such approximation. The same for Sasami, that was dealing with a good 'cold', that was essentially a form of exhaustion, that needed sleep to simply combat. Again, Sasami would feel _'awesome'_, come the third day.

By the eve of the second day, another hotel found, and another meal, this time healthier fare, a change was starting to assert notice. Aleaic sat in another diner, a rather small, shanty one, more wooden than anything else. It was a place, that was one 'step' better, than a roadside cart eatery. A small meal, very few other customers, as Aleaic was simply left alone, after ordering his meal of rice, local seafood, and drink.

And of course, twin, astral accompaniment. Ones that 'somehow', as Aleaic drew his drinks to a light, alcoholic variety, 'swore' he noticed. (And kept shaking at himself.)

Across, an astral teal tressed goddess, just sat there, her astral melon, leaned onto her supported hands, just gazing away at the mortal. It's _all_ that Tsui does, as Al silently waits for his meal. Toki, next to Tsui, just keeps noting her eyesight, between the two. Enough at one point, that Toki remarks, unheard... "_Sister, you are a pith, as coined of word._"

Tsui just giggles, more than taking the joke, that Tokimi herself, wasn't sounding of what it was. This causes Al, for some reason, to chuckle in 'kind', without realizing it. Toki notes this... "_Careful._"

"_Not for much longer._" ...Tsunami more than replies, staring away. It causes Al, as he sits waiting _quite_ patiently, to nod, just then. Tsui notes this, and blinks this time. Tokimi wonders out loud, to herself. "_I wonder if we are 'affecting' his mental state, by our continued exposure._"

"That'd be weird." ...Al reflexively says, then stops, and looks up, blinking only at a wooden divider 'wall', where the seats are 'vacant'. Unseen is Tsui, now holding her glowing hand, over Toki's glowing mouth! After a moment, Al just shrugs, and decides to reach for his backpack. "I must be hungry." ...causing both choshin, to sigh in relief, just then.

Weird no?

And then, as the smell of food draws stronger in scent, Aleaic then decides to just act on random thought, and pulls out his well worn art pad. The landscape charcoal drawings within, Aleaic decides to inspect, laying them out on the table. He then pulls out a half used charcoal stick, while the unseen 'accompaniment' look over the drawings.

"_Wow_." Tsunami readily admits, as the landscapes... "..._they so detailed_." ...Toki adds, before catching herself, for being engrossed in artifacts of mundane mode. Aleaic then proceeds to find a drawing, of an area, north of Izumi, and starts to make 'adjustments to it, a few added details, softly smudged into, with various fingers of his right hand.

"_That can't be sanitary._" Tokimi judges again, Tsui just flicking her Sister's ear, which 'might' have annihilated Okayama, if Tokimi hadn't controlled herself to hand slapping comically, with Tsui.

"That looks fine." ...this causing Aleaic to look up, as the elder male Japanese proprietor, one with a food-service cap, over his black hair. Al just smirks an embarrassed blush, as his 'astral watchers', now look and listen. The proprietor holds his arms, laden with food, at the hands and elbow joints. Al sees this and _frantically_ shoves his artwork, into a messy pile, off the side. "Ah, yup! Stuff over the years that I've done! Sorry! Sorry!" ...which just makes for chuckles, seen and unseen. After the food is laden at the table, Al makes a simple prayer... "For the Light that hath grown this sustenance more partaken, Thank you Kami, for this meal." ...and about starts to eat, when... "Pardon..." ...the proprietor remarks, Al looking up to hear... "...if I may." ...the elder gesturing at the artwork. Al readily allows, handing the _jumbled_ art pad over, before proceeding to eat. The elder, with an unseen Toki, then looks at the pictures, as Aleaic makes like a literal sounding buzz saw, as he ravages at the food. Tsui just giggles, as Toki notes this, the former commenting... "_Sasami's meals, won't find a dissenter, with this one._"

Toki just rolls her lavender eyes, before the proprietor then remarks, of a separate picture... "Ah, I grew up here." ...this Aleaic blinking up, fumbling some rice, from his lips, into his gullet. Aleaic then leans over, and remarks... "Oh, Sekikawa. Yup, got stuck near there, one winter, for a few days. Did that..." ...Aleaic points out, still chewing a bit out of habit, as he explains with rice chewed, then swallowed... "...one morning, when I saw it, as I was heading over to the west."

The image, some snow covered hills, a bridge, and everything with a pall mist, from the river below it. The proprietor just sighs. "I remember that bridge. I'd take it every day, on a bus to school." ...this Al hears, included with... "And with my sweetheart. Kami bless her soul."

Aleaic _**freezes**_, as does two invisible types, as Al utters out... "Uh... sorry... my condolences..."

...before the proprietor adds... "Don't be! She's over there!" ...as he bobs his head behind him, at a stout, older lady, who waves to Aleaic cutely. (And _alot_.) Al just about spits his rice out... "_**Aw common sir!**_" ...which makes the elder laugh hard, joined all around the establishment (got busy lookin' suddenly,) as the proprietor drags over a stool, and has his wife join in, with a _lot_ of Sake`, all of a sudden!

And hence, Aleaic meets Kouhei and Haruko Marubeni. In 'payment' of said offered picture, Aleaic gifted at one random point, the story of how a boy was hounded into marriage, by the girl next to him. Not exactly a common story, truth be told, but a happy life gotten from it all, nonetheless. Aleaic's own journey, is told in abridged format, as well as the supposed final destination, and Sake` flows like leaves in water, all and in between.

It's during this, that (somehow,) the seat with an 'absent' Tsui in it, both isn't taken, but more endearingly, she leans to watch _how_ Aleaic acts, with the people around him. The way he tells stories, laughs, even cringes, where appropriate. Even added, some burps and facial flush of sake` kicking in.

She enjoys it all.

"_I... don't..._" ...this Tsunami eyes over, from her leaned forward position, her head in her hands, such a goddess was enjoying what she saw. Such alluded to seeing the look of confusion, on an Astral Tokimi, who... "_...understand._" ...she admits. Tsunami translates, as even some back half singing, springs up from the now small party.

"_You don't understand how they relate to each other?_"

Tokimi eyes her lavender corneas over, as Tsunami reflects, her 'experiences' through Sasami, and more of her hidden own, allows the teal goddess to offer to help her Sister understand. This all the while Aleaic alludes into a story about his sword play training, while at the orphanage, Tsunami imparts... "_They just do. It's something we lacked in the beginning, with our experiments, and the search. For this too, has to do with the journey being more important, than the solution. Just like Sister Washu said_."

Tokimi eyes back over, as Aleaic and Haruko then play 'boken' with a couple of chopstick halves, and then Al 'loses' to 'give up' more artwork. Tokimi hears more... "_When I was assimilated to Sasami, I learned to be a part of the life, that I helped create, and nurture. It wasn't until the Trees begot partners, that I felt this first hints of being a part of life itself. And then, Sasami lived as she did. All the joys, heartbreaks, strains, and experiences. So much that I didn't learn, until I experienced through her. And not until before..._" ...Tsunami about alludes into that secret past, before she stops, Tokimi looking over from the party, to a... "_Sister?_"

An _Eon_ of a Lifetime passed within Tsunami's ethereal mind, _all of it_, in just two mere seconds. Such she was 'caught up' in it, that she hears Tokimi's voice, as if her memories had kept her mind busy, for _days_. "_Oh? Ah... sorry Sister. Just... thinking..._"

"_I'd prefer to ask, rather than delve._" Tokimi says, Tsunami responding back somberly... "_I'd prefer not to answer, for now._" ...and looks up, as Aleaic looks rather tipsy now, wobbly, the sight making Tsui quickly giggle serenely. And then... shed a tear.

"_I want him back again._" ...Tsunami almost cries out, _somehow_ keeping her voice in check. Her emotions weren't as Aleaic unrealizingly blushes, and gets teased by the proprietor... "Oh?! So you _do_ have a girlfriend!"

Tsui gulps, as Toki blinks twice, Aleaic just about shears his dirty blond mop, in a chunk. Kouhei and Haruko just lean in, as Al stutters out... "..._well... well not really... that... that is I_..."

Haruko just smirks, hefting a cup to be drunk, adding... "Is that so?" ...with a sip.

Aleaic just sighs, looks at the empty seat across from him, thinking he can 'see' a lady within it, but such he presumes of imagination... (or...)

He just offers... "Maybe... -_sigh_- ...I dunno. Maybe all of this is like some goddess is leading me on." ...put with a shrug. Aleaic almost 'imagines' seeing that 'lady', looking back with a bare tooth of mouth look. But presumed of the Sake` again. Aleaic then finishes... "I... may not really have one. But... I wouldn't mind... if it happened."

_How_ Tsunami didn't just pop into sight before him, there and then... well... maybe it was the 'sight' of an Astral Tokimi, actually wrestling with Tsui, to _PREVENT_ just that! (_Nice_ headlock move, Toki!)

"_**Whoa**__ Sister! Wait a cosmic second!_"

Tsui... wow, would _have_ done it, there and then, if not for Kouhei remarking. "You know the old saying. The same a friend of mine told me." ...this Aleaic eyes over, somehow, without being knocked out dead drunk, with an eyed haze, as Kouhei finishes. "Love will find you, when you least expect it."

Al nods, thinks he sees that 'filled' seat again, and takes a good sip.

Tokimi (astral,) meanwhile, is feeling her cheeks warm, for reasons she's not experienced with, (enough of anyway,) as Tsui (astral,) looks with _those_ kind, of glossy eyes. Aleaic just then exhales. "Man." ...before Haruko then yells out... "Let's sing my Kou-kun's favorite love song!"

Yup, they all in the pub-bar-diner-something, all sing badly.

Tokimi just teardrops. "_What is it __**with**__ these lifeforms?_" ...before she sighs a good smile, getting a sense now, of what Tsunami said.

And Tsunami, for her part... "_It'll be as wonderful, as all of the last time was. __**Now**__ I know it will be._"

And because of a hidden-cloaked camera orb, also present, the same badly sung song, finds its way to a Lab, and then soon after because of a prodding Mihoshi, ends up being sung, through a residence, by some ladies, on the late of eve.

Oh and Mihoshi get's _**kicked**_ out by Washu, just to be sure.

... ... ...

...he just plopped onto the hotel bed.

"_Drunk_... -_**snore**_- ... -a lot-..."

And he dreamt. The hangover wouldn't come, the following morning. It all didn't last past the first hour, the alcohol. He'd never learn why.

And not via twin sources, that had left a mortal, to a sleeping fate. This to check up on Washu's progress, all the while a mortal sleeps. Tsunami is pleased to learn formal assimilation procedures, would begin, soon after Aleaic arrives. Only delayed to 'make' sure of arrival, as far as Tsunami 'told'.

That left this last night.

...

_- ...those wonderful dreams. It all felt like another world to him. Places numerous, never seen before, all in a haze of teal... and... white?_

_He felt proud in them. He swore he had skills that made him some kind of protector. Something in the swim of the mind, it was like in between green, lush leaves, waters of epic blue, and another 'ocean', that felt like flying through gems and diamonds._

_So much pride, and... something... missing? No... found? There was no..._

_...wait, feels like... something dark... fighting against it. Something powerful... epic... impossible..._

_Who's winning? ...no... who's in danger? It... he... defeating... defeated...? Something wrong... it's... future it... from... past? ...losing certainty... is everything... wrong...? ...no... is it right? ...can't tell anything..._

_...except... if he wins... destiny... dies...? No... not right... not RIGHT! Stop! Stop it now! I'll MAKE it stop! That's it... enough!_

_**ENOUGH!**__ -_

... ...

Washu **BLINKS** her eyes, as much as an unexpected _**YELL**_ in the residence... no... _several_, SNAP awake, the entire hold at once!

And it's readily felt... "_SISTER!_" ...as Washu notes Tsunami snap-**WRECKS** out of a scanning tube, rather than phase out from it, such was the **stark** act of what was felt! And 'not' just on Earth alone! Tokimi's voice that snapped before, causes Tsui to strike her own tone over... "_It's beloved!_" ...and both phase off, just as starkly! Washu gulps, as she looks at the _**mangled**_ remains of... "Well, guess that data went to lavatory." ...as energon (and who knows what else,) sparks everywhere. She just got ready for the inevitable bum rush of related parties, through her doorway. She even quipped plainly. "Bet that woke Mayuka up." ...as she swore she felt, before hearing, crying from the still phase-closed hatch, behind her.

...

...and seconds later... "_Beloved! ...eh?!_" ...as Tsunami and Tokimi 'arrive', and then see, a mortal boy, sitting up, with eyes so wide, they should have popped out of his skull! And along with this... "_Eh?! __**YOU!**_" ...as Tsui _blares_ a glower, at the _same_ interloping white in white goddess, of several days prior! One that was 'putting away' a glowing orb of light, when Tsui and Toki 'barged' in, causing (after being seen,) the goddess to FLARE out of sight!

Tsui grinds... "_**Gaea**__._" ...before Toki snaps her purple clawed hands over Tsui's mouth! Tsunami sees, as they both realize for a moment, 'they' are seen, as Aleaic... wobbles...

...for a... still... calm... kooky moment, Al 'sees' in a delirium, before the two choshin, quietly 'phase' back out of sight. Which after a good moment of this, Aleaic mumbles... "...strange... dream..." ...and promptly _plops_ back down onto the bed, and asleep.

And if two goddesses could have coronaries, they about _did_ at that moment, before both sigh in relief. This of course, before Tsui then 'eeps' a eye bink, and zips over to... "_What did she..._" ...hold her own glowing white orb, over a snoring mortal's head. Toki 'sees', as much as Tsui does, when the latter just finishes, drops the light-orb, and announces... "_Things just got more complicated._"

"_Does that mean..._" ...Tokimi asks, hoping to be wrong for an _eternal_ once. But as Tsunami nods, Tokimi just anime exhales.

And from both... "_It's exacerbating now. Uhboy._" ...with strange droops in celestial body posture, for them both.

And the carnival just got a new ride folks. Just don't let Washu inspect it. (Washu: "**HEY!**")

(End Act I)


	3. A2 - Focus of the Wind

Tsunami's Radiance

Volume I

Act II - Focus of the Wind

... ... ...

"Thank you." Aleaic says, as he purchases a copy, of a sword fighting magazine. '_Blades of Warriors._', as he pays up 1500 Yen for the article, quipping to himself... "Wonder what I missed out on, since this issue is late reading now. Hmm..." ...said as he thumbs through the magazine, doing a quick read over, of various martial styles, concerning the blade, as its primary form of use. Aleaic _had_ to admit, ever since the days at the Orphanage, when he was sent to a local Dojo, thrice a week, (and a fourth because Al was a geek about this. Weirdo...) he learned to enjoy the discipline that the blade brought. Even if primarily in boken form. (Bruises are nasty too.)

Thinking of that, he then looks over at right arm, where the bare telltale traces of a long healed up scar, begotten when Aleaic was nine years old, with an _actual_ katana, rather than the boken he was _supposed_ to be training with, learned him a lesson of _why_ discipline was required of any blade wielder. (Or any weapon on Earth, for that matter.)

And the thought of the blood, his own, spilled that day, still makes him shake his head clear in shiver. "_Ick_. Blood." ...and he goes back reading, for a moment, before he stops, and shivers again. He then reflexively 'swats' at his right shoulder, with left hand. "Dang bugs." ...he thinks, honestly not knowing any better, of the two sets of 'eyes' looking over his shoulder, as he read again for a moment.

"_He's sensing with attunement, more and more._" Tsunami, ever Astral at present, just looks over, as Tokimi looks of a _peeved look_, given she was the one over the right shoulder, that was slapped at. "_I should slap __**him**__ over the horizon, into the ocean unseen._"

Tsui just laughs.

Aleaic reflexively shivers, thinking it the cool air, then closes the mag, and heads off where he came, as he notes on above. Afar, the green hills rising more into mountainous terrain again, as a southwestern heading, is passing him through a urban area, where the magazine shoppe was, and hence the unexpected find, that slowed Aleaic down.

He just smiles. "Looks like a perfect day. If still cool. Dang cooling trend." ...as he walks on, 'accompaniment' floating about him unseen, literally 'all' around him. He even feels something go 'through' him occasionally, making Aleaic scratch at himself, at various parts of his body, without realizing it.

The reason:

...he walks _through_ her right arm, at the neck.

...the same of his feet, at the shins, with her extended 'tripping' legs.

...through his scalp, with her... um... breastplate... area...

...a 'sensation' of his upper chest, and back, when he's glommed upon, at the rear.

...his face, at the lips, when hers... eep!

...even his _entire_ body, all at once, from a frontal 'hug' lung!

A few passersby keep noting, at places, where this happens, as Al just ends up, especially at the 'last' denoted point, as he just RUBS at his body, rather furiously! "_By __**Gawd-**__Kami! What the heck is with my Body?!_" ...bloodshot, _**whacked**_** out eyes**, to comical boot.

As he makes motions that make a few said passersby, run for sake of decency, even one driver in a car, that suddenly anime SCREECHES away, all the same, Tokimi just rolls her eyes, as it's clear (to her,) what Tsunami is doing, to the poor bloke. "_You'll disrupt his Astral Pattern, at this rate Sister._"

"_At least he's not bored_." Tsui giggles out, as Aleaic blushes of _terrible_ embarrassment, of his bodily actions, before the sight of others. So much so, he just **BOLTS** for a good klik, to get away, from the phantom menace, assailing his confused senses. If only Tsui would allow such a leisure, of mere distance. This as her emotions are outright all but uncontained! The _only_ reason, at that, she isn't all over him, in a most visible fashion...

"_: Gotta get those Bio-function readings right here, lover girl. :_" ...an equally unseen holoscreen pops up, beside a giddy as heck, Juraian goddess. Tokimi just takes over all semblance of sane thought here, as Aleaic keeps walking on, _never_ seeing the trio iota, keeping up with him easily. "_Our Sister has gone off the Singularity Horizon. I hope you are within your merits of clear thought, at the very least._"

"_: You should try to be in love sometime, Toki-Sis. :_" ...Washu's image cracks back, Tenchi _obviously on _her spiky crowned mind there. Tokimi just goes blush-chibi and snaps... "_Status, Little Sister!_"

Washu just blushes, holding at her cheeks suddenly, in the holo-image. "_: Aww, you called me Little. First time so openly! :_"

How the planet didn't just... _die_, right there and then. ( #3,567 at that, but who's counting.)

Washu... "_: Me for one, author-dope! Oh, and Sasami is up and as cheerful as I've ever seen her here. And the Formatting process, is back up to speed. The tube apparatus, that Tsunami __**sundered**__. She needs to get back here for the next stage. :_"

Tokimi pucks her lips, and looks over at the sight of Astral-Tsui, just cutely poking at various places at Aleaic's poor format. So much so, he's anime rubbing-reacting, all the while, looking all which way, for whatever is causing it! Even at places that... wait, ratings problems there. "_I'll see if I can peel her auspice away, from her trysts_."

"_: Just be gentile with her, she... that isn't being gentile Toki. :_" ...as Astral-Tokimi just **yanks** Astral-Tsui away from Al, comically, Tsui waggling and flailing **manically**... "_Come along Sister... we, ERGH... have to... YERGH... steal away from... COMMON ALREADY!_" ... "_**NAY!**__ I have to mess around with my piece of Soul-__**meat!**__ Lemme back at him! Lemme back_..." ...this before Tokimi manages to **BEAR**haul Tsunami away, via Astral Teleport, as a 'bit' of a form of 'attachment narcosis', becomes of _someone_ now absent.

Just _how_ is the planet, still here?

Aleaic, thankfully not seeing any of this, as he resurrects a form of _civility_ again, also doesn't see, as Washu's invisible holo-image, just 'looks' to her left, as the Wrestle-Goddess-mania, or something, continues, before then looking back, with a 'look' at the subject mortal, near 'her'.

"_: Heh. Guess you're going on a heck, of a ride there kid. :_" ...image-Washu teases out. Aleaic for his unwilling part, just blurts out... "No kidding." ...to nothing at all. This before Al blinks, and looks around again, in honest confusion. The 'nothing', just blinks for her own part, Washu... "_: Hmm. Interesting. :_" ...before her holo-image, snaps off. After, Aleaic just 'thinks' he senses something, and with a moment alone, in the cool morning atmosphere, a hand at the back of his shaggy mane, his features chisel in the off kilter.

"What... is going on?" ...this as the fleeting edges of his subconscious, begin linking more and more, with the logic train, that eventually leads to realization. One that doesn't have enough 'tracks' to go on, nor the 'engine block', with enough 'speed' to it, anyway. Such that Aleaic would think readily of himself, if bothered to think of such equitable terminology. Instead, his thoughts turn unto the sky above him, still gray and patchy, broken peeks at a pale blue Spring sky, of early note still. And this he then turns to his known target area, the morning pall, casting dusk shades, over the rising hills, past the edge of Okayama, flittered past more broken patches of residences, where city begins to turn into countryside. Somewhere in there... "The... Shrine. Y... yeah." ...this he just goes with.

Steps begin (stuttered), towards the remaining seven something kilometers to go. A stretch that would take much of the early day to even close in on. Needs of hunger and biological, meshed with a good drenching avoidance again, under a bus bench overhang, and dodging various 'obstacles'. Nippon Boy Scout akin moments too. Nevermind one interceding 'preparatory' moment, inclusive.

The early part of it all, at least watched.

... ...

-An eye, high above.-

_Directly_ above where Tenchi worked his fields, replete help, along with. This as her utterly enhanced eyes, note the all too close focus of late, taking those fateful steps, ever closer. "Not that I care for it." ...a said space pirate grumbles. Her own memories of the various 'anew' visitations unto the Misaki hold, a mixed bag, at best. The one that Mayuka arrived of, far more unannounced in comparison, Ryoko felt equal ken to 'attach' to this approaching Aleaic.

"What a dumb name, even." ...this she hovers, arms folded, in her usual relaxed attire of imagination choice.

She also has ear on below, as Tenchi, motherly Kiyone with said better loved Mayuka on motherly back, Noike, and Tennyo, tended the gardens that sustained them readily. This as long as Ryo-ohki nearby, toddler format today, didn't get at them. Noike was ever assured of that detail. Talk mainly of the fields of labor, the battle of prior note, the fact Yosho was _really_ hammering at Tenchi, in sword practice now, and then back to the source of Ryoko's nigh eternal consternation, of incoming note.

"She don't need 'that' thing." Ryoko just crass judges out.

"You being you again, Ryoko?" ...another _most_ unwanted voice, joins Ryoko's vigil. One Ryoko chides at... "I already did my chores, like I promised. Don't push me today, on it."

"For once." Ayeka relents of multi-subject, as she too sees, where Ryoko does. A moment where two rivals just share in mutual uncertainty. The sight too clarion, to her empowered vision. "Such a quandary, this one is causing."

"He'll be a pain. I can tell."

Ayeka eyes over, her Juraian battle armor suit, her aid for her floating with Ryoko, not as so of the mind, that senses something, on its own. "You know something?"

"Not sure."

Ayeka just anime exhales. "Ever one to be so cryptic."

"Ever one to act, just like I do."

Ayeka just _fumes_ in comical turn. However Ryoko's facade, doesn't change one enhanced skin cell, out of her facade, emplacement of stoic. Ayeka really then senses. "What did you see."

"_: Indeed. :_"

Ayeka at least freaks, well enough. "Oh dear."

And Ryoko didn't care for what happened next, as Noike looks 'up', and feels as well. "Oh mother." ...this the remainder of the Tenchi crew, **jolting** a gaze at her. Worse when... "_: What did you say? :_" ...as Seto's holo image pops up next to a... "AHH! Nothing Seto! Nothing at all!" ...freaking the adopted daughter! Seto just smirks, as Tenchi hops over... "Let's tend carrots this way!" ...save the day?

Seto's image shakes her head (and image,) and then snaps off. This to focus on...

... ...

A literal glistening 'atom', of all shape to format, that a GP Captain, lain mind to familiar of eye, unto. Even here, out to a million kilometers away, on Jump arrival. This all knowing, the sight was a three ring setup, of all akin Ringworlds, enclosed of all internal, habitable zones and structures familiar.

"And we're home girls." ...this Senia announces, petting a mewing Fuku in his lap, looking up, as much as the crew present rest, at... "Been awhile since we saw Academy Headquarters." ...Amane remarks. Airi nods. "Yes. This since GP HQ is now..." ...this she blinks, and says not of the 'changed' timeline. This as GP Headquarters, was now a 'complex' of an entire Star System, all on its own. All but it's own _star nation_ even, as in all actuality, the sight before them, was within System GP-06982.L. Territory of the Kuramitsu Family (Seniwa Republic, to be sure,) as a family 'franchise' kept its peacekeeping vigil of the galaxy. (Where able.) It also became the site of a Juraian cooperative training academy, as well as a contracted test zone for the Galactic Science Academy, all since the events of the Kagato Incident. The conduct of after the matter, lent to unexpected cooperation, between Jurai and the Galactic Police force. (More like _galactic_, given the mutual Local Galactic Group territory, being mutually patrolled. The new time line Airi remembered, had 'other' as yet, unsaid reasons why, for this arrangement.)

But no matter, as far as Senia noted, as he quipped. "Oh, and guess we get all our back pay too." ...this he just comments, off old habit. The sight he notes then, is of comical amounts of greed laden eyes, from Amane and Ryoko (Balouta.) Karen just rolls her eyes. "Yeah, GP mercenaries, indeed."

"The Captain is right." Kiriko just jumps (quite) needlessly, to defend... "One should enjoy the rewards of what we do."

"Unless my parents got to it all." Senia warbles, making for a few _more_ than knowing semi-giggles. However to the rescue. "Your pay is _far_ too much to just allow, to be splashed around, back on Earth." ...this Senia chuckles at. Not so much when Airi adds in, with a flitted hand to pouty facial boot. "Besides. With _that_ fashion sense, on that backwater, paying so much for any of it, the GP Accounting Department, wouldn't even bother to allow. Tacky really." ...which Senia just haltedly chuckles at. Worse when the gals all around, save Kiriko, just start gabbing of 'better' galactic fashion wear, in accent to Airi.

Kiriko just meekly tones out. "Um... we might sound a bit snobby there." ...Senia accenting of... "Are my parents, that bad?"

Further converse of such, is cut off by another, as a holoscreen pops up suddenly. "_AH! Admiral Mikami!_" ...a mix of GP and Renzan members yelp. However Senia notes... "Uh oh." ...as the screen is right in front of a sweating Airi. "_: Administrator. :_"

"Yeah, so what." Airi actually says, knowing she was caught. Sure made Senia blink. Mikami just smirks, and then 'turns' her screen, to properly address. "_: Captain. Your command is requested to be in presence, in Airi's office, as soon as possible. :_"

Senia blinks. Also a bit stiffly in posture... "Why Admiral? Is something wrong?"

"_: Not on open comm-lines. :_" ...which made the crew pensive. Senia just nods. "We'll be there soon, Admiral." ...such Mikami's image snaps off.

"Huh. Wonder what that was about?" ...a sudden new voice addition remarks. This making the female crew smile weirdly, this as Senia looks up, on seeing... "Oh, hello Mitoto! Been awhile!" ...and feeling his hair being rubbed again. This as the mother of Mihoshi, mop/boom ever in hand, just smiles contently. "_Ohh_, still soft. -hehe-" (Again.)

Neiju just sighs baldly. "Still don't know how she gets onto ships, in open space." ...as much as Suiren eyes off kilter. "Not sure why, I'm not as jealous of that, as I should feel."

"As long as she doesn't try that with Tenchi." Kiriko just snickers out. The mutual chorus of the same, all knew what _that_ meant. Senia just chuckles uneasily, as Airi just smirks out. "Girls, if you'd handle docking procedures."

"_Right!_" ...eight competing crew voices, snap too. It just leaves Senia to Mitoto's 'handiwork'.

...

"Right!" ...Senia then leads the crew, as they walk down the gantry ramp. This the below waiting maintenance crew 'honor guard', stand at salute. This as Minami himself, led the procession. Senia sees and hears. "Welcome home, Captain."

Senia reciprocates. "Thank you sir!" ...as he in turn salutes, and promptly _somehow_ clips the gantry railing, at a point where a loose bolt, flies off from it. "Eh?"

"_Uh oh_." ...a quick procession of 'bad luck' knowing better of wary, see the bolt arc over, and land 'just' right, onto a parasteel bolt gun. _It_ fires, and the sent off larger bolt, just hits the _Kamidake II_ 'just' right...

-_**ZARCHK!**_-

...and causes _Kamidake II_, to fire off its main cannon! A 'few'...er... all, _wide eyed_, as somehow, no one for six sectors around the blast zone, got hurt. At least not until worry of the emergency fire suppression system, began FLOODING the area, with water. At least it wasn't Halon, or other suppression methods. Seal Gel, woulda been _worse._ This all, as in mere seconds, an ocean is about made, of the docking bay.

And before they are flooded past their heads, Senia just whimpers, as all at fem once behind him... "_Yup. It's good to be home._" ...and are wallowed under.

... ...

Seto just snickers, more than knowing. "Keeps them on their toes." ...said with a wave of her bento fan, like a wand.

"Oh dear." ...a Crown Princess warbles in tune, as Minaho looks aghast, at the screen (GP based) display above. One of several active, where decidedly warranted.

"At least the repair crews will be practiced again. They've been slacking." ...Kanemitsu remarks. Seto just shrugs, waiting for a more proper moment for what she had in mind next. Prior, here, was what Ayeka was here for. Moreso of a _less_ than pleased looking Ryoko, looking anywhere, than towards Seto.

"Problem 'Little Ryoko'?" ...Seto teases, actually rather genuine, rather than derisive, of such. Ryoko though, takes it of either way, the same nominal way. "_More than_."

Minaho, Kanemitsu, and a _HOST_ of unseen guards, tense up, as Seto just eyes the space pirate of legend. "I see we'll not be sitting down for tea, this day."

Ryoko actually blurts in, to Ayeka's bare teeth dismay. "You couldn't get me drunk on enough _Shinju_, to get my mood up, _Princess_."

The normal tit-for-tat, Ayeka would've relied with, was _well_ reigned in here, as Seto just shrugged. "Too bad. After that incident with _Choubimaru_, I'd thought we'd be closer, as compatriots, at least."

Ryoko just eyed warily, at the infamous Devil Princess, that _all_ pirates feared all rightfully, and... "No." ...looked away.

Another shrug. "At least give all your hate for me, as all love for Tenchi, do so please." Seto eggs in, Ryoko _really_ looking aghast at Seto in turn! "_**Why you!**_"

"_Ryoko!_" Ayeka stabbed in, equal parts chide, the rest fear! It 'was' just enough, to make Ryoko change tact... "Why the _hell_ am I here?" ...this Seto took well enough. "You saw 'him', as well as I." ...this Ryoko readily knowing the new subject, at hand. "He's not worth it."

"Liar." Seto directed of measure. Ayeka, heck the rest on the throne deck, eyed over warily, as Ryoko looked back over, and then in turn, to a holoscreen, that showed a stumbling along shmoo, (one that used street crossings properly,) of focused choshin note. Ryoko... "I sensed it. Not sure exactly, of what."

"Enough for the attack, we saw prevented." ...this Ryoko and Ayeka blink over, as Minaho objects...! "My Lady! We're not sure, _what_ that was! Even if..."

"Tokimi isn't that half bad." ...came from a more than knowing Ryoko, next. Seto nodded. Ayeka for _her_ part. "Apologies grandmother..." ...which earns a cocked eye from Seto, an expression _worse_ than what Misaki usually did, with her own essential same! Ayeka, eye twittering... "..._ah... ah, Lady Seto_. But... what be of all of this?" ...the Crown Princess recovers better with. Seto considers.

...and then shows, on a separate holo-monitor. Ayeka, for one, felt _dead_ inside. "_Too... close_..."

"Someone out there, knows better than we, of all occurring." Seto comments, to Ryoko primarily. Ryoko thinks, and then another look at the shmoo, of displayed note. "That'd be crazy. _Real crazy_."

"No words to command from me. Only a request." ...Seto asks of Ryoko, of one, sure taken aback finally. Ayeka just glowers of numb mind, as Ryoko... "Y... yeah?"

"Keep an eye on him. The one my friend finds open love in." ...all eyes turn to the shmoo again, approaching a familiar school ground of family note. This Seto relates... "To my instincts, let's see this one through. What may come of it, just protect long enough, to come hence, and all to see."

"And if you are wrong?" Ryoko grinded in challenge. Seto just shrugs again. "Then dust, we all may become. Or nothing at all. But how is that different, from all that transpired, that led to Tsunami's assertions. Such, I find little to fear of, if rather of boredom instead."

"What about Utsutsumi?" ...Ryoko pegged in, this time garnering a aback pause, from Seto. Minaho just muttered final prayers, under her breath, before Seto... "Touché. Prove me wrong then, for both our Love's sakes."

Ryoko just eyes, and then... slumps... "_Maaan..._ I feel old, all of a sudden."

"Your age, finally catching up with you, geriatric?" ...Ayeka barbs in, and a more nominal Ryoko-esc snap-too... "Had to keep in a cryo-tube for seven hundred, to keep _your_ homely looks!"

Minaho and Kanemitsu just gaff, in dismay, at the short lived eye-bolt... and then plain _**bolts**_, tirade, that breaks out. Seto just flicks her fan open, and chuckles. "That's more like it." ...as shredded sparks and debris flick by.

"Oh." Minaho suddenly quips, not stopping the slobber-knocker just yet, but doing so with... "Isn't that the school, Sasami goes to?" ...as all eyes look now, at the appropriate holo-screen. This as a shmoo, reaches in sight of said familiar place of family. Even Ryoko and Ayeka stop to look, Ryoko even growling in. "He better not hurt her somehow, just being near her!" ...worried about an unsaid 'aura' of reason note, for _all_ of this. Seto smiles, knowing Ryoko's heart, is quite pure.

Ayeka though... "Of course he won't, laser brain! He doesn't even know her!"

On what they see next however, in succession, amends for Minaho to blandly quip... "Weirdo."

... ...

Aleaic just goofy-happy skipped the last meter of the next traffic stop he crossed, making a driver in the car, waiting at the traffic light, to shake his head. Aleaic's sight after however, was eyeing the sight of... "Heh. Nice school." ...as he continues his nominal jaunt by. Doing so, reminds him of his home schooling, back at the Orphanage. He never begot similar circumstances, since for some unsaid reason, back in Nekomi, kids without parents, didn't get to go to school like this. (Or at least, so Aleaic was told, at a young age.) Not that it saved him from some _serious_ tutoring, from his Nanny, and some part time teacher help, from the local school, and even a professor or two, from N.I.T., itself. Almost turned out to be a _better_ education, overall, given the lack of the usual school room 'structure', that came from underpaid teachers, unfocused (sorta) class instruction, and school cafeteria food, that tasted too much like fish paste, reconstituted, at times. (At least _that_, was what Aleaic was told, from a kid that went to the local school, one time.)

Aleaic had stopped, reminiscing as such, holding at the A.L.I.C.E. straps of his journey gear, quipping to himself. "Good thing Nanny was an awesome cook." ...this before his tummy grumbles, out of the warming air blue. Al just eyes down at... "You're not helping." ...a soon quiet nuff tummy.

The next iota to eye, Al sees, is... "A bit cool for P.E., tain't it?" ...as to vision, the school playground, was being utilized for an outdoor activity today. Aleaic eyes warily on details of boys and girls in gym attire, the lot looking in their preteens, developing readily, several teachers around in teacher gym attire, holding white balls, three of them, by count.

"Hope they're doing volleyball, and not dodge ball." ...Al says from painful experience. Taking a dodge ball to the face... well... somehow being knocked out, didn't affect memory loss. _Zilch_ at that. Nanny didn't have her orphans, hold back much. A good Band-Aid applier, she was as well, replete. This Al chuckles memory unto. (Nor the 'monkey blood' on glass stuff, for cuts. _Jeeze._) As such his chuckle stops.

And then he blinks and notes an oddity. Somewhere in the crowd of youngins, he sees a pair of pink eyes, looking _back_ at him. The odd sight of blue... light blue? ...bound pony-tails at both sides, of a crown of cute set locks, and a youthful, open look of curiosity upon it. Al gulp-sees, and sees the gym clad lass... wave... back... at him?

Takes a moment for Aleaic to realize, he's the one waving at, for him to comically snap-drop his hand and snicker... "Great... I'll get myself arrested." ...this as he trails a look _dead_ at the eyes of a female teacher, that sees _him_. Al, chuckling teardroppingly... "_Y... yeah_... going to jail now."

And is then saved by... "_Meeeow._"

"Meow?" Al blinks, and looks down, in time to see a black cat, crossing his path, rubbing at his legs affectionately. (Might as well be the same.) Al just chuckles, and... "_Ah_... meow." ...and leans to kneel down to let the kitty sniff at his hand, rub at it, and then around him, back and forth-esc. An expert cat petter, Al kneads, soft claws and scritches the kitten, just right. The ears of most liked note. At the tail, at points, only, playfully.

"Eeyup. You're evil." Al quips at the purring creature.

...which garners... "_Awwwww._" ...to Al's quick in looking dismay, as more than a few of the nearby female students, (and a couple of teachers, even one so-called, tough lookin, anime tear streaming, male version,) just coo at the sight. Aleaic just warbles through his teeth... "_Great._ Why is it always with cats?" ...this before he hears to look, off his kneeled left... "Snickerdoodle! Oh Snickerdoodle! Oh... ah!" ...as Aleaic sees a random female, looking towards him now, off afar, at the other end of the school sidewalk. Al puts the cat algebra together, and realizes, at the _really_ friendly kitty now. "_Snickerdoodle?_ A cookie cat, I guess." ...as he rises, tries to take a step, _NEARLY_ gets tripped over by the kitten, and promptly instead, hefts the cat up, in hand, looks over with an embarrassed smile, and then walks to the owner lass with... "I think your cat was trying to Adopt me!" ...with some crowd induced giggles, before sight is then lost.

"Okay kids. Show's over." ...the prior noted teacher calls out, the students returning to mulling with each other, before Dodgeball, was to begin. (It'd get ugly soon.)

"Was that him?" ...a voice next to Sasami, asks. Sasami nods. "Yeah." ...she says, rather hollowly. This as she looks over at... "That's him alright Mirei."

"Okay." ...two more voices quip, as Yugi and Misao (Amano... aye, ye read right.) eye where Aleaic left out of sight. This as they _all_ knew, what was going on. Course, knowing, and understanding, where two different things. The latter, of subject current, they left to their nominal group leader, as the foursome saw themselves. Of Sasami's group, Yugi, formerly the same pseudo-Juraian of mutant power, and decried loneliness. This time, given a better chance, as the sister of Misao, (and of Sakuya. Aye her too, more on her later,) as a part of a large, quite happy, musical family. As for Mirei, her fate changed from a ghost of the Sargasso, to one where she was a lone survivor somehow, of the same derelict cruise vessel, the Tenchi crew came across, during the Second Kagato Incident. Mirei had a penchant for telekinesis/telephotonetic abilities, physic as well as image impression, of real eye note, of like what Sasami saw, when she was regaled with that short lived fantasy world, until the Tenchi gang found them. Mirei was only saved from Ryoko protective impulse _oblivion_, by Sasami leaping to Mirei's defense!

A good thing too, as it turned out, Mirei, this time around, provided a key clue, as how to get past the initial Jurai defense grid layer (after the Juraian fleet, that Nagi/Ken-Ohki, and _Yagami_ helped peel off, from Ryo-ohki's tail crystal-vane,) by fooling the grid, with a psychic-photonetic display of a 'fake' Ryo-ohki, while the Tenchi gals, took out the central orbital ring, defense station, allowing Tenchi's assault crew, to get past. It didn't save Ryo-ohki from the lower level defenses, the damage to Ryo, 'and' a wounded Ryoko, at the time, about biting it, for them both, in their love, to see Tenchi through, to accomplish the victory, over Kagato, and the Jurai Royal Family, pretty much all inclusive. (An event not even Seto, was spared from. Hence a tacid feather, linked to what was all going on now.)

Of reward, Mirei was adopted into Seto's ever kind clutches, and 'adopted' by another in place, Jurai security unit, of a pair that treated Mirei as an honest to goddess, very loved daughter. And hence her place now, at Sasami's side here, at that waiting moment of ball dodging, (and worse,) as she comments. "Seems like a nice guy."

"You feeling okay?" Yugi asks over, Sasami sighing a bit, the others looking over. Sas: "It's... different, being this way now. I'll be fine." ...she puts forth, her nominal self, better than yesterday. The _amazing_ feelings part, mixed with some leftover strain, slowly fading away. To be sure, it wasn't just her, unto this. And to be sure, as it was overhead, the change in subject of focus, then causes comical bemusement, as in hearing note, a _strange_ hairstyle kempt boy leans over, as Tadashi (yup, him... er... her, there too, still on disguised royal guard, hidden lady-in-waiting duty,) quips. "Does that mean, you will take it easy, on us today?"

The sly... er... evil really, _smirk_ Sasami makes with, gives off a good shiver, as her, and her group, all sport such 'giddy' smiles of... er, it's not safe looking. Nor when Sasami raises her right hand, to catch a thrown dodge ball, without even looking. The _'heh heh_' part, just accents it to the _'worse'_ part, aforementioned!

The boys all warble-freak, as Mirei just ask 'kindly'. "If you'd all take your turn, at the wall, if you would please again boys."

Yup, ugly time resumes. (If the boys would ever learn to catch. Or the girls stop throwing so **hard**.)

... ...

A chuckle, a bento fan, tapping her lips... "She takes after me."

Ayeka, smiling... "That's my little Sister." ...Ryoko... "She's a terror." ..._glowering_, as much the former is of glee.

"Annoying soul." ...this Seto for one, eyes direly at, before she sees where Kanemitsu, lain the conjecture at, this as the separate viewer, tracks Aleaic's unknowing progress. This as he's seen, on above of above, handing the 'offending' kitten, back to its rather cute owner. Seto sees and smirks. "Like he'd be naturally any less." ...commenting in, actually unneeded here. This as sight turns to apparently Aleaic trying to avoid being shanghaied into another 'delay' in his journey, and failing, as the female of long, dark hair, snares him in, for a short (maybe?) excursion, of talk and snacks.

Seto though, a master at the 'games' she plays, hazards out on seeing. "Too nice, to see the web lain out, under him."

"Told yah, this was a waste of time." Ryoko judges rashly. Ayeka nodding in annoyed accent.

Minaho however... "Um... _she_ won't kill her, will _she?_"

Seto just snickers, and flicks her fan in needless flair.

... ...

...as not even two minutes later. "Sorry about this!" ...as the lass Aleaic heard from, one as he was about to sit down for his 'snack reward', was now watching the cute, late twenty's something lass, run off across the street, to reach the same school he passed by. This as he quip yells... "Teach the kids well." ...as such, before he then turns around, _not_ quite so stupid, of what nearly _coulda_ happened. "More than lime cookies, and lemonade, to be had in there." ...as he anime _skedaddles_ off.

Thank goddesses for phone calls, though maybe not as so, for the teacher being replaced, (long flu like story there,) hence the substitute that is now no longer seen. Nor ever again, if an Astral watching Tsunami, has her _**rather **_demon-esc eyes of anime jealousy way, trading back and forth, between target mortal, and the unseen interloping one.

"_Washu isn't happy again, you left your tube._" ...this Tokimi fades into view, Astral of note, commenting of exasperation. "_Not that I can ever truly tell, if Washu is sane enough, for such emotions._"

"_Of ALL the impudence of Fate!_" ...Tsunami comically seethes. This Tokimi actually remarks out, arms or lavender, all folded. "_Such would not be her fault. __That__ goddess, is charged to a Intracellic Knight, as all that currently stands._"

"_You __**know**__ my inference._" ...Tsui just bemoans, Tokimi eyeing the looking back once mortal, before Al turns back around, and resets himself, to progress forward, towards another incoming storm, as it later turns out, as above. To more than one version of providence, at that.

"_I question how pure, your intentions are._" ...is Toki's direct tact. Tsunami combats with in sorta-pouty turn... "_No less, or more, than your own, once. The experiments their own accord of the touchy. This one, I assure will have more magnanimous results, for all around._"

"_And possibly as destructive, in the end._" ...Tokimi, knowing her own lessons well. The experiments, more than equal to universal war crimes, if not for the results seeked, in the end. (Nevermind the repaired timeline of current.) How Tsunami responds, in turn, raises Tokimi's interest, in the whole ordeal incumbent. "_That may be the one miracle, to come from my intentions, all may truly find fruit in. The prevention of such, beyond even our own ken._"

"_Why the Powers would even 'bother', with this Dimension..._" ...this Tsunami hears from Toki, Right and prior to... "_: Will you get __**back**__ here, for imaging diagnostics already Sis! :_" ...Washu's holo-image popping into Astral view again. Tsunami actually winces. "_But I was worried._"

"_: Uhuh. At this rate, you'll end up destabilizing yourself to the Third Dimension. You'll be unable to maintain format, without damage to Terra, at the dang nabbit least. Nevermind having to be stuck in tree format, for all eternity. Is that what you want, girl? :_"

"_Nooo._" ...Tsui blandly relents, as Tokimi rolls her eyes. Washu's image just snickers... "_: And here, we all thought you were just a kind, benevolent spirit, attached to a young lady, all the readers wanted to marry. What a switch. :_"

"_Better than you, Sister, that makes mortals, scream away in terror._" Tokimi cracks back to 'Washu'. And of course... "_: Better than one that razed civilizations, as a chaotic game. :_" ...and somehow Existence is kept in (_barely_) held check. Washu ignores Toki, and prods... "_: Common gal. When he gets here soon, you'll be able to gawk at him, all you want, in-between sessions. (And there will be a lot of them. What a doozy.) :_"

"_Oh, ooookkkaaayyy..._" ...Tsui relents in dragging out. (Not unlike a kid having to take an ill wanted bath.) She then phases back whence she came, like a good lil goddess. Tokimi meanwhile just chuckles in... "_The author sure has Sister pegged_. -_**snort**_-"

Washu, of dry remarking note... "_: He's writing about you too, you know. Don't make the readers mad. :_"

A grumbling Tokimi, just phases out of Astral sight, Washu along with. ( -Note: And this author needs a Will made out.- )

... ...

"Ah. And now we finally get to it." Seto remarks. Ryoko and Ayeka still present, as along with the others. This as she activates a GP directed holo-imager transmission. Ayeka asks... "What are you doing, Lady Seto, if I may ask?"

"Sending my pet project, on a special errand. Especially with what else happened, recently enough."

"We _should_ get back to Tenchi." Ryoko injects, about fed up with being on the _Mikagami_. Seto however waggles her fan to dissuade with. Oh do please, stay long enough for this. This since _Traquis_ is involved. You whom fought them, should know, as well."

It got Ryoko's interest. Ayeka sure wasn't moving. Minaho then cups a hand to her right ear, denoting the obvious. "Admiral Mikami is ready as well. And.. er.. Airi..."

Seto 'sees' as well. "...water logged, the rest as well. How charming." ...she puts in for her own amusement.

"Just don't bring that kind of luck here." Ayeka quips, Ryoko snickering at the inference. A few nods, all about, save Seto's, accents. This before she commands. "Time to turn the page."

... ...

-Airi's private ship/Academy office-

"I see you had a nice swim." ...Admiral Mikami comments, as Ari sloshes over to her desk. Strange to have a face, as dry of look, as well as bloated. Airi just thumbs over at... "Blame him."

And the sight of the Kamidake II crew, rather water logged, water still fountain-esc pouring from Senia's ears, as he just bows on usual character of.. "I'm so sorry! Really I am!"

Mikami just smiles, as if nothing was amiss. "Worry not of it. I heard the docking bay, was due for a wash down."

"If that, is how to put _that_ all." Amane quips past her dripping locks, smirking at a barely holding it together, chuckling of embarrassment Captain.

"Oh dear." Neiju and Gyokuren both quip, as eyes then turn to a _laden_ Administrators desk. This as... "And I see work doesn't stop, without me." ...eyes looking back and forth, as Mikami quips. "That's what you get, for playing hooky."

"And I'll be doing it again, I assure you." Airi comments contentedly, all the while she is wringing out her dress jacket. Doing so, 'reveals' a bit _too_ much of her drenched undershirt, as such, Senia looks away from, with a blush.

Mikami then looks over to... "Congratulations on the success of the Renzan operation, Captain. Renzan sends their compliments. You are to be commended."

Senia as per responding norms... "Don't just thank me. I had a great crew, for all of that! I even put in what they did, during all of that, in my report!" ...this Mikami nods to, Airi looking over with a satisfied smirk.

And the 'crew' behind him, sighing _rather_ contentedly, in loving tune. A Fuku 'meow' accents atop his right shoulder. Senia just blushes again, hand behind his soppy hair of head. Kiriko then 'nudges' to Senia... "Captain."

"Oh, right! You said you needed to see us Admiral?"

"_: Indeed she did. :_" ...next comes from the 'third' party, to the room. Ryoko (Balta) blinks: "Lady Seto!" ...this as a formal three dimensional projection, of color and sound, makes as if a Devil Princess, was in physical presence, to the right of the laden desk.

"_**Again?**_" Amane cracks, before being bonked on the head by Karen! "_Hey_! Be respectful!"

A 'slight' hair tussle breaks out, before Senia asks too openly... "Is this about..." ...which Seto then puts a finger to her lips, Senia then hearing... "_: No, Senia-san. Another matter, this all is, instead. :_" ...making for _more_ than a few blinking eyes, in the room. Given this is the first time in forever that Senia was ever addressed by Seto, with an actual honorific, lent to the dire import noted. Senia... "I... see."

Seto quickly redirects artfully, with a shake of her head at... "_: Decorum, please, Administrator Airi Masaki. Even over a secure holo-channel, you should be mindful, of your 'display', before the Captain. :_"

Mikami just 'coughs', as Airi 'and' Senia, look down at...

Beet red blushes like that, don't come from just 'nothing'. "_Ah... ah... ah...!_" Senia 'notes', before SPINNING around! This as Airi just covers her shame, snapping back... "_Was that __**really**__ necessary Seto!_" ... "**No it wasn't!**" ...Senia 'agrees'!

The other crew fems, just either shake their heads, hold it, or both, depending. All save... "Ah, so _that_ is what I can try next, on Senia." ... "Don't even _think_ of it, Amane!" ...Kiriko snaps.

Airi just puts her uniform top back on. "Whatever. The drying unit in it, is shot anyway."

"_: So might we be. :_" ...Seto turning the mood, on a dime, Mikami nodding, all eyes turning back to official import. "The Galaxy Army, does not know, of what occurred to the Jurai ships present, I assure you myself."

"Is this about that battle?" Senia remarks openly. Seto nods. "_: Quite apt. In one skirmish, a new player has revealed themselves. I for one, don't care for that. Especially with what they can apparently do. :_"

"That shockwave effect." Suiren guessed at. Seto nods in holo turn. "_: Whoever they are, we need to find out. We must bring the dark, into the light. Ignorance is our enemy to combat here, one I ask of your assistance of, Captain Senia. :_"

Senia blinked on hearing... "Ask?" ...making Airi blink as well, as she looked over. "Is it that dangerous?"

Seto pauses, making the terse air, 'heavier', before imparting. "_: Pirates don't have access to the weapons that were used. These unknowns, are something else. :_"

...and this, before a second formal holo-image appears of three dimensional beauty... "L... Lady Funaho!?" ...Airi gasps, the rest in the chamber, sure were aghast, though Mikami doesn't show past her command poker face. "The same."

"_: Indeed. I have been monitoring, and I concur. Whomever these 'Traquis' pirates are, it must be ascertained what threat they post, to Jurai, and the G.P. :_"

"I guess the Federation, also." Senia adds in. A lot of females of respectful awe there, for a Captain to blush at. Funaho nods in kind. "_: Indeed Captain. Hence why we are asking for your help. :_"

Senia looks, as Seto takes over. "_: This one, I will not mince words. This may be the most dangerous mission, you, and your crew, would possibly ever undertake. The unknowns are simply too many. As such, before we can command of you, and your crew, especially of your Link Bonds, we have to ask your permission. I for one, would sleep ill, if I just threw you, to the wolves, on this one. :_"

Senia had all rights to gulp there. As such, after a moment to consider, he looks back, at his married crew of mates. "Okay. What do you guys think?"

We're with you, on whatever you decide sir." ...this coming from Kiriko, Senia really appreciated. The one from... "I dunno." ...Amane, not so much. Neiju, looking towards... "Can Fuku handle it?" ...before Ryoko (GP babe) flutters a hand at a reserved Amane. "Common, what's the worst, that can happen?"

Gyokuren: "You want that listed, alphabetically, or sequentially, for your part?"

Ryoko: (Censored) ...which woulda befitted either Ryoko, really. Senia just holds at his head. "Guys."

"You can count on us, Captain." ...Karen imparts strikingly, speaking for the Renzan foursome. Neiju adding... "If Fuku agrees, I'm in." ...whit to Fuku meows strong, for a chuckling Senia. He then turns to the last dissenter. "Amane?"

...of said which, then asks towards Funaho and Seto. "Will we have backup?"

"_: Assured. On perfect que, not as certain, depending. :_" ...Funaho amends. Amane just sighs kookily. "Fine. Great. Be so certain."

Senia blinks, but then Amane just gives a thumbs up 'front', in turn. Senia nodded to his crew, and then turned back."Count us in." ...with a crisp salute.

"_: Thank you. :_" ...both Juraian ladies of standing reply, a good bit tone of relief, from both. Airi nods, and then asks over... "How do we proceed?"

And then from the telling...

... ...

...and the after of reaction. "My. Captain Senia is a brave soul."

Ryoko, off Ayeka's assessment. "I know that area of space. It _won't_ be easy." ...she warns, towards Seto. The Juraian nods. "I'd appreciate all you know, of the area." ...this Ryoko in a 'rare' show of outright cooperation, just... "You just got it." ...packet links her said knowledge, right to _Mikagami's_ data banks. Ayeka sure blinks. "I'm not sure to be of one to praise such generosity, or scold you from fear of it."

Ryoko just folds her arms. Apparently 'experience', playing a key part here. Seto looks level, as Ryoko comments... "That area of that galaxy? Well... not even Kagato could gain easy access to. And when he sent me in there, that one nebula, in that sector. Man... makes black holes feel more inviting. I never did learn why."

Minaho looks over at Lady Seto... "Should we refrain, from sending the Captain?" ...this Seto keeps level, measured tone, with... "We still need to know. One way or another. One way, before the other, I hope."

...and then, as if they all weren't freaked out enough... "_What is he...?!_"

... ...

-Of start... Washu's Lab-

"Lookin good goody good, Master."

"Alrighty then Tama-chan. Work the initial nerve signal parameters, would ya?" ...as mirrors of Washu note, keep tapping away endlessly, at their holo-laptops.

"How much longer today, Sister?" ...a calmer tone asks, one Washu quips back, as she turns around cutely, Tokimi, not quite as so, near Washu's left... "Now now... again... lover boy still has to wait. The first emotional frequencies are being uploaded for fine tuning. I fear to tell yah, you can't be near him Astrally, until he's with us finally."

"Surprised that Sister, hasn't just teleported him here, outright." ...Toki put rather austere. Washu just laughs... "But that would kill the mood! Plus the whole bio-format, unused to matter teleportation thing, just yet. He might end up missing something... important." ...this she puts, with a kooky blush.

"Washu!" ...Tsui blinks and decries, from her holding chamber! Tokimi just equals that.. "You and your penchant for trouncing upon the _**lilies!**_"

"Aww, you both noticed." Washu... that blush isn't kosher. "Aww, _shaddup_, writer's block!"

"Quit traipsing the literary refuse, while you are at such!" Tokimi really blanches in. Washu just chuckles, then looks at a separate tracking holo-screen, near her. "Anyway, he'll be here really soon." ...and then pushes said holo-screen, with a finger flick, for Tsunami to gaze longingly at. Tokimi just shakes her head, as Washu imparts. "That'll hold ya, while the Masu you just merged with, begins to solidify its bond, with you. From there, it's about formatting the 'borrowed' bio-organic structures, in a normal human body, along with DNA infusions, and then attuning it to your emotional and astral patterns, Lady Sis. Piece of cake!"

Tokimi just eyes down, as Tama is seen manga **RAPID**-FIRE typing away, at her own holo-top. "You make it sound so easy, Sister."

"Ha**HA**! ...not even close." ...this before Washu goes back to work. Tokimi then eyes over a swooning Creator of Jurai, (creepy, really) and shakes her head, before she feel it.

...and then announces... "I am summoned. Excuse me." ...this to Washu. "Oh sure." ...before phasing away. Tsunami blinks over. "Is it about..."

"Don't worry your lovey-dovey head, Sis. She'll be fine."

Tsunami, for a moment, just agrees.

The next however...

... ...

Seto... "_How is he.._"

... ...

-_Nexus_-

Center to Tokimi's oversight of the Dimensions, with the Third of most specific part, anymore, there, tall _edifices_ of shadow incarnate, in ordered rows to either side, more than just five, to either side, an indicator that there were more to Existence, than just a mere Ten Dimensions. Twenty-Two might not even be the limit, given what Tokimi had experienced by now. These all framed before a backdrop of Cosmos, majestic. The foreground 'landscape, a mere platform, above whit three Choshin shadows maintain the apparent 'throne' over their charge, (even is absent to such a throne, anymore. No need to thank Tenchi there.)

To be sure, the absent Dimensional administrators, were ever present, in concert with duties to other realities, and their own various means of maintaining their Realities. The Multiverse was a complexity, beyond mere words and thoughts to ascribe sanity unto.

For Tokimi's impart of arrival, she adopted the nominal presentation platform, to arrive unto. "D3." ..whence a wheezened looking immortal, gray beard aflowing as much as the hair and eyebrows, a mere red in red cloak, of adornment, phased into view, before her. Tokimi didn't dally with customaries, as such D3 went to the subject of summoning. "_We have found the Source, of the attack._"

Tokimi slitting her eyes 'that' direly, didn't bode well. "Locational vector verified?"

"_No mistake, My Lady_."

"Show me."

The moments it took, to 'show' the apparent data, for Tokimi to digest of datalogical format, became ones where Tokimi took to see... "An opportunity, to cease this affair with the Powers, outright."

"_Shall I send an appropriate response, for Your part._"

D3 is shocked however in hearing. "_My_ part, will conduct as appropriate."

"_My Lady?_" ...D3 hazards in objection, before Tokimi conducts her assertions, and phases out, to conduct the outright end of this affair.

... ...

"-sigh- More rain." ...a shmoo mortal quips, under a bust stop overhang. Having already shooed off one bus, indicating his non-intentions to ride with, he has spent the last forty-two minutes, waiting out an indecent deluge. Aleaic just sighs, looking at his beat up Casio watch. "Man, hope it lets up soon. Don't wana get to this Shrine place, too late." ...as at least two of the Shines he'd been to, had keepers that didn't prefer late comers, to make prayers with. Aleaic wasn't certain why, as the other's he'd visited/stayed at, didn't seem to mind. Still, it was in the back of his mind, that the last one he'd apparently visit, (maybe,) could end up of similar mode.

"Yeah, like I want my last trip 'to' be my last. I'd be so lucky." ...he gulped, sniffing, rubbing at his nose, hoping a cold wasn't coming on, all the while a bit of weariness was settling in, as he leaned on the inside left post, of the overhang. A look at a badly humidified interior of a bus stop advertisement, before boredom and more humidity induced fatigue kept seeping in.

And before he knew it...

... ...

Washu... "_What the hell?!_"

... ...

It _WAS_ Dark here. On immediate first impression of note, as Tokimi 'arrived'. As such, Tokimi was the only apparent 'light' source, in all of Void's eternity.

Not that the goddess was fooled by it. "I know you are here, Power!" ...as she felt a _vast_ working, uncountable souls within the dark. A festering unlike any she'd ever encountered. Even of such near akin, she herself had conducted. But _this_ was of a sentience, that had no _right_ to be as such. Tokimi only knew of something nigh as similar, to the monolithic _hate_, she felt here. And that place was an illogical paradox. This one, a _seething_ fury of utter jealousy. It might be a place to recognize, as a mortal, before sanity was consumed by it.

Fancy words. Not fancy, the _**terror**_ felt here. Such that Tokimi _knew_ she was noticed by. "Dare show your essence, before I _expunge_ it, Power!"

Words didn't seem to want to bother, to acknowledge her. It just writhed in raw, seething hatred, of witness. Tokimi actually wasn't fully sure, her senses 'knew' where to vector her own anger. Everywhere and nowhere at once, was what it felt like to her. And enough of that, to be fed up with such anyway. This as she FLUNG out her clawed hands needlessly, as she snapped... "Then **die** in ignorance, along with the rest of your Realm! I..." ...before she was _frozen_, **seized**in place by an unseen, unfelt power, unto her dataformat, with no warning!

As such, she lost all control over her functions! "_Wh... what...?_"

"**{{~ Pathetic. Whore. ~}}**" ...the Voice in the Dark spoke.

Tokimi **tried** to break free. She even tried to decry her impossible condition! Only her mental faculties were allowed, only for mere fear of thought! "(_Wh... what is... this? I... shouldn't be... overpowered...!_)"

The unseen Darkness Monolith, just seethed in response. "**{{~ Forgotten the Rules, your Vile light, is guided by? ****Know**** your incarceration, **_**at**_** the End. ~}}**"

Tokimi's attempt to annihilate her target's entire Realm, outright, is thwarted. She suddenly realizes the impossible cause. "(_N... no! How can this be?!_)"

Tokimi then senses the antagonizer, 'move' towards her, in the Dark. The only impart her own vision can discern, allowed, was two flaming yellow eyes of the Dark, within an Aura of the Dark, added 'shadows' of 'negative' yellow-blood, hovering within the impossibility of the same. That was what the _**Hatred**_ here, comprised of 'sight' here, all on its vile own. _Something_ in it, chilled Tokimi to the code of her existence! Worse on hearing...

"**{{~ Indeed. The Azure Whore is 'not' the only one, nor you of your kindred VILE, are alone in discerning temporal rape! All that foolish restructure, taking away here, merging another, playing her morose game of regaining my Nemesis to ply with. Such by **_**blind**_** chosen mistake, is how I garnered the Counteractor, discarded from former 'owner', as if were mere refuse to be forgotten.**

**Such as how I, acquired it, ****OF**** this entire Realm! **_**FOOL!**_** ~}}**"

Tokimi manages to strain her voice past a 'familiar' restraint. "_Such an impossibility_... _to accomplish! You are in... violation... as a Power, to..._"

"**{{~ INSULT ME, as if I am of **_**those**_** wretched Scum?! ~}}**" ...this as Hate echoes in the reverberating Dark! Tokimi disbelieves in heed... "_Wh... who...?_"

The yellow-shadowed Dark decries to ever certainty. "**{{~ They whom wrought that Empire that scalded the Darkness, and took MY Antara away from me! Eons of strife I laid before them, to sunder them all apart! I whom wrecked the works of sick glory, of the so called Light! I who desiccated the soul of my Nemesis in so doing, CURSE the Powers for remaking the Nemesis! ****Curse**** them for causing my flight to chase, unto this Dimension separate! Froth all my Ire, for their attempt to recreate, to save all those uncountable souls, that were all MY slaves to befit **_**all**_** agony!**

**I, who found by chance, experiments of the Nemesis returned, when MY realm was being used, just as I had reclaimed it! I who then put black flame to Sentai! I who SHOULD have raped the Cerulean Whore and her Weeds, on chance begotten, then **_**thwarted**_** by my Nemesis... **_**CURSE**_** HIM FOR EXISTING AGAIN! ~}}**" ...another _**shattering**_ howl in the Dark, making Tokimi feel of a thing, such as fear, _**never**_ before felt of the like! Very much despite herself, of certain. The anger 'revealed' just how VAST, the Dark truly was. A mere Realm, or even a Plane, this was fearsomely _more_ of!

As such Tokimi stammers out... "_Who... who are... you_..." ...trying to control her emotions, losing _that_, on sight of a 'Dark' energy flame sword, of some illogical kind, being _shoved_ into operation. And then such... "**{{~ Of certain, your Death. One Equal, to the Counteractor! And to You, of the Vile! My Blade 'made' of such, will sunder you **_**now**_** with! ~}}**"

"_((~ Indeed. ~))_" ...another voice, _seethed_ out in the dark. However 'this' one, had a bare smudge of lighted haze, to see by. Of sight, and sound alone, Tokimi nearly went insane with! "_No! That's __**Impossible!**_"

And a Blade, hefted to _**kill**_ a Choshin...

... ...

...which was what Washu just suddenly felt! Washu... "**No!** _Tokimi!_" ...as Tsunami felt no less, of the 'response' that occurs. Especially on seeing, what Minaho decried of, of on high sight of, at the same moment, Tsunami sees. "**It's too soon Beloved!**" ...Washu shoving her head over at...

... ...

...and he was asleep. In that calming rain, a place where the mind falls into the subconscious, a place dreams occur, that normal mortals never believe in, once awoke up from.

And for an _intended_ one, where the truly unknown something 'inside' of him, 'ever' so noticed, events occurring, beyond his normal ken to consider, currently. Of note of this, and assuredly not seen by mortals external, save for those with specific focus, was when...

"_Not... cool..._" ...as he started to 'glow', from within, as a random stray ray of sunshine, peeked through the silvery clouds pouring, at that moment. Conjecture at that moment, 'would' only guess, what it all was. But it, for a moment...

... ...

"What's that light?" Tennyo quips randomly, as the farming group, at the Masaki fields, look where queried of. Tenchi blinks, as Noike eyes off kilter, at a sight, only about four something kilometers away, over a flat hill bend... "Is that sunlight hitting something, way out there? Rather bright reflection."

Tenchi, cocking his head. "Though all that rain? Gee. Hope Washu isn't doing something again."

Some bemused chuckles, that impart that 'they' were not of feeling, what was going on. But soon enough, Tenchi suddenly senses... and then they all do... "_What the?_"

... ...

Tokimi never knew fear of death before, such that _should_ have sliced her through!

The Blade that _should_ have done so, halted, on realization of, as the Darkness _sensed_ what was occurring. As such _so_ vectored unconsciously! Such the 'other' decried... "_((~ It's __**him!**__ That distracting Fool! ~))_"

Tokimi then heard... "**{{~ Sai'****HON****! ~}}**" ...before she realized the Counteractor, had lost enough focus. She snap reacted with it! A split in split moment, where she **TEARS** through her entrapment, as if a chain that lost tension, and in succession, SNAP phases out, 'and' **'detonates'** a subspace fissure, targeted at the representative frequency of this realms 'gate nexus points'! Before her assailants can react, Tokimi is _gone_, her desiccated strength, sapped from the Counteractor, but enough 'damage' done to make a temporary bulwark of sorts, against a now known Enemy. If all but in name, at least.

The moment after of realization, there is no scream, howl, or cry, of the failed attempt.

All there is, is a nigh emotionless Hate, that lowers his blade, and _**festers**_ there, upon it.

Such 'all' is done. Save for... "**{{~ All as foreseen. ~}}**"

... ...

The bunch of rubber bands that snapped in reaction, at the point of snapping at the break, they all came, save for Sasami (thankfully,) as Tenchi stared at.. "Why is she..." ...a still recovering Tokimi. One actually having to sit on the seat, Washu was using prior. Nearby D3 was present, using a form of a 'healing energon globe', to assist his Mistress with. D3 imparted... "_You were down to 35% of your stable form, Mistress._"

"That was really rash, Toki girl." ...Washu really made of formal chiding, as Kiyone (GP) eyed warily. "Wh... why is she..." ...this as sight of Tokimi, is of one that had been desiccated, towards the state of undead. Her face showed enough of this, as Mihoshi just... "Eww... that looks gross." ...before Kiyone and Noike just snapped back... "Not the time!"

Obviously, even Tsunami was near, as Tokimi just related... "I admit, I am a Fool... as I was called by that... _thing_."

"What thing?" Tenchi asked next. What Tokimi related next... "Something... that nightmares run away... from, in horror. I fear saying such, would be of one... that would... enslave terror, if to add to such already present."

"Sounds repetitive." ...Tennyo commented next, unsure how to interpret what was spoken. Such that causes Tokimi's mood to turn _riled._ "As if I _care_ for that!" ...hence her right 'claw' then reaches at, and _crushes_ a random Washu-esc mechao-orb, with eye twittering sparks and metal screeching. Washu just decries comically! "_H... hey!_ Break your own stuff already!"

"You saw him then?" ...Tsunami betrays to her own realization. Of an iota as yet unsaid. Tenchi asks over... "You know who it is, Tsunami?"

Tsunami meekly teardrops.. "_Ahh_... oh." ...she droops her posture a little, before Tokimi alludes, to some serious dry throats, around. "Whomever this wretch is, it has the power to nullify our own powers, as goddesses. It has the Counteractor, at this wretch's command."

"_The Counteractor?!_" ...more than a few knowing, yelp!

"I... I thought... Misaki..." Tenchi remarked, Washu accenting. "I thought we got rid of that annoying deal, with the rewrite bit."

"If _only_, I assure." Tokimi starts, Tsunami sighing out. "When we rewrote the script, as it were, we managed to sever Misaki from her fate, as the Counteractor. This to make Sasami's fears unfounded, in a future sense of stability. However..."

"Destroying it, is another matter." Washu just bemoaned, Tenchi looking between the three Choshin, as much as the others do. "And this... person, found it then?"

"This _being_..." Tokimi takes over, as D3's work, makes better faculty of her visible features. "...apparently has the same 'ability' somehow, we Choshin base our existences from. It may have known where the Counteractor ended up. It's usage thereof, was apparently unilateral, given I could not locate _how_ it was activated, beyond the unseen source."

"Unseen?" Tenchi again, Tokimi worse... "That _place_. I could only operate by my barest senses, seeing of a nominal format, was deliberately abstained, as if being a _being_ of any light there, was a crime to that Realm. The... hate, within it." ...she then looked Tsunami. "Sister, we are as blind to our apparent foe, as 'that' place is, of some form of natural measure."

"Speaking of... him... is difficult." ...Tsunami remarks, clearly trying to not address the subject. Washu actually accents... "But what Tokimi just dealt with, even if dumb to do..." ...sorta, to Tokimi's comical chagrin, Washu amending with folded arms in nominal Science Academy garb... "...makes it illogical to hold back what you know Sis." ...this Tsunami still looks pensive, about to decide 'against' her fear laden judgment, when...

"How'd you get away?" ...Mihoshi asks, Kiyone (GP) actually nodding in concert. (Hey, planetary alignments happen too, occasionally.) Tokimi sighs, holding her lavender right 'hand' to her head, as an apparent headache, overcomes the choshin. (Unsure there, if she'd ever had such a thing before. _Ever_.) "As I was about to be struck... down... the beings..." ...Tsui blinking at hearing that... "...seemed to have become distracted. Whatever it was, caused the assailant to call out 'Sai'Hon' in response, more _vehemently_... he..." ...she stops when, to the other's quick realization, when Tsunami is suddenly poking at her fingers. (Even could hear them squeaking.)

"_Ahh_..." Washu realizes, though Tennyo is a bit behind... "Um... why one weird name for... wait..." ...she realizes quickly enough, this Washu realizes... "Where did he get... eh? Ah!" ...as Washu sees the holo-sight of a shmoo, walking in a decent downpour now. Everyone sees the holo-screen, where indicated. Washu just chuckles... "He'll get a cold, at this rate." ...before she hears...

"Wait... that light from before... was it...?" ...from Tenchi. Washu gasps, and then 'rewinds' the image, at a holo-top command.

... ...

...of what those aboard the _Mikagami_ see, of all prior. Ryoko... "_What the hell?_" ...of the _light_ that came over the shmoo that was being watched. Of what was being 'felt' at that moment, Ayeka... "Is... is that Jurai's Power?"

Minaho and Kanemitsu look in awed unease, as Seto can only remarks... "Not quite... there's something 'else' to it."

At that point of 'distraction' missed, is when the 'show' snap fades, as a moment later, the unknowingly studied over, blinks awake...

... ...

...and a moment after shaking some cobwebs away, he growls at himself, and then a parted sky returning to full cats and dogs torrential. As such... "Aww come ON! **Quit it** already! Awww... fudge and butters." ...as he then hefts his backpack comically to rear and **stomps** off in a kooky huff, into the rain, back onto his Journey's end.

...course it only lasts another five minutes, before 'something' worried about a cold, setting in. (Maybe 'halted' a bit too quickly, at that. And also 'sorta same' for the wind bluster that helped dry him, helping him cool off, of his main extremities, that he complained of too.)

... ...

"What?" ...Tsui quipped. A 'bit' of humming there, from the watching lot. Tokimi... "Thou is consumed in hopelessness." ...whit Tsui just raspberries back.

"_Hope_, more apt there." ...Washu counters, Tokimi just shaking her melon. Tenchi however remarks to the prior information alluded. "So... wait, that guy suddenly glows like a... ah..." ...Noike helping... "...a newborn star, and _that_ saved Tokimi?"

Kiyone gluing the pieces... "So that means this 'Sai'hon', and that Aleaic is..."

Minds and faces are confused from there, as Washu looks over at... "Something about a hundred and fifty thousand years too, if we all remember right. Or is it even further than that? I know about the First Emperor of Jurai, but _this_..."

Tsunami just gulps, and then shoves down _all_ those memories again, relenting finally. "I was hoping to belay the truth for awhile. But if... _he_... is coming."

"Not for some time." Tokimi interjects, eyes looking on then hearing... "On my escape, I blocked all access transfer points, from that... _place_, to our dimension. It'll take some time for that thing to escape. Unknown if where ever that is..."

"Vasier." Tsunami inserts, the first 'truth' revealed. Tokimi nodding, her facilities nominally restored, D3 looking now as much as the remainder. Tsunami then imparting, her memory of past events, meshed between those that Tenchi's clan had wrought, and suffered, as much as her hidden own.

Now to the reveal of... "You'll have my trust in this, if I'll have your ears and minds to endure by. This of a place called Sentai. A Tree that existed _before_ Jurai. A love that flared and lost, before a Monolith of now even Tokimi's Bane."

Enough told to the gathered, but not all.

Too much, not said of open tale... yet.

(Washu: "Don't you hate it, when authors get all secretive with plot lines?" Tenchi: "The guy is doing it for love of writing, ya know." Washu: "Indeed. And on chips and Ramen too." Tenchi: -chuckle- )

"I see." ...comes a choshin impart, when enough of the Tale, is regaled. Tenchi just gulps. "Dang."

"After that long, huh." ...Mihoshi quips, rather apt on the hearing. Noike then nods. "I get it."

"_- Yeah yeah... -_" ...come in as a teleport beam deposits Ryoko and Ayeka, into sight. Ayeka complimenting Ryoko with... "Then we should too, try our best to accept."

"_Ahem_." ...come from a suddenly peeved (to most other's wary eyes, save Toki and Tsui,) as Washu just quips, less than enthused. "Who said Seto could just teleport you two, _right_ into my Lab, like that? At least knock first!"

"_: Why Little Washu... :_" ...a fan holding Seto image, pops up next to a neutral Washu... "_: ...whatever could you mean? :_" ...before popping back off. Some warbling bare teeth, all around, as Washu just sighs. "Remind me to update my transport barrier protocols."

"_: You can try. :_" ...a Seto-esc image pop-up, then off again, to Washu's frazzle!

"You got my vote." ...comes without warning, as tones of fem based corneas, see Tenchi sport a good smile, towards Tsunami. She smiles on how easy Tenchi is, to be accepting. "Thank you."

The next in grumbling turn... "Great. So we go through this all, with this guy."

The further in royal-esc tone... "Oh no, dear Ryoko. You of course, can hate this Aleaic's guts, while Lord Tenchi and I, greet him with open arms. And from there, Tsunami and Aleaic, will have Lord Tenchi and I to cheer for them, and our combined love, will grow ever so strong. It works out best, for everyone, don't you see?"

Ryoko... something under her _muttered_ breath, about Ayeka, and the center of the Sun... or something.

Tenchi then rouses everyone up... "Let's get ready guys. He'll be here soon."

Noike... "Not too soon. Look." ...as eyes then train on a decently dry Aleaic, suddenly now in a new scene of trying to help get a cat, out of a tree, for someone. (One of those boy scout moments, mentioned earlier. Upside down on a branch, while so doing.) This making for a next in quick turn of eye look, of Tsunami, suddenly in a 'sailor-esc' outfit, reminiscent of a 'Pretty' anime. All cheerleading as that. "You go Al! Woot! Woot!" ...making with pompoms at that.

Might be a few teardrops there, in witnessing.

"Oh! We should get a picture of that then!" ...a ditz then voices out, and before... well, as Washu/Noike/Kiyone/heck, everyone that knew better... "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" ...and Mihoshi... "But it's just a picture." ..and presses a random button.

Never knew one could he _launched_ out from a subspace lined hatch, by a **TORRENT** of holo-pictures. (At least Tsui was in heaven, that they were all of Little Aly.)

... ...

"Here you... -_**SNEEZE**_- ...eyyaghh..." ...causing the cat in his hands, to **BOLT** out of his hands, and into the owner's! The said middle aged lady... "Someone must be talking about you." ...this as Aleaic just bemoans, with a sniffle. "Got me who. Might be the rain too." ...another sniffle, one a hiss-mew comes back at him with.

"How about a warm drink, for your help." ...the lady offers back with, Aleaic accepts, and from there, is a part of a chance meeting with Taro's parents. A 'related' matter, that takes up a couple extra hours of the soon in coming afternoon, worried of.

Enough time, unintendedly, for another 'related' matter, to finish preparing. (And Sasami to get home in time. How she got through Science, with what 'happened' to her senses, as well. Gee.)

And finally, two plus years and soon enough later...

... ...

"Who knew pictures could do that. Heh." ...Washu quips, literally finishing 'sweeping' all the holo-pictures away. (Using a boom, seemed odd.) "No worse than your writing tact."

"_Oh_." ...distracts Washu, whom looks over, Tokimi now absent, the gang upstairs in various places of the Shrine, leaving only Tsunami in her bio-tube, to see, what Washu then does...

"Ah, he's finally here."

Washu then saw something on Tsunami's face, that would make it 'all' worth it.

... ...

What Aleaic saw first, on approaching destiny, was halted by a traffic mirror, as he rounded a bend on a traffic bare roadway. "Man, I look like a wet slob." ...as he tries fruitlessly, to make his neck long hair presentable. (About a good year without a proper barber. He didn't feel the need to, somehow.) He takes one gander at it, then sighs, and shrugs. He then turns, and heads to...

...a stop, about eight meters later. "Ah." ...as he wonders, at a Tori gate.

... ...

"Here we go." ...a bento fan closes.

... ...

"Must be... it." ...said with a tone of a journey, at its end. Aleaic looks up into a stairway, to a point where the far above trees occlude further sight of detail. He takes a couple of steps up, off the roadway, and then stops, taking a moment to lean down and feel at the cracked steps themselves.

"Old. Real... old." ...said with an apparent appreciation for what he was feeling. Old, worn, kempt, venerated. Done so long enough to be noted of such, by two focused beings, he didn't know of. (Three if you count the invisible camera-orb. Add some extra eyes there.) One that appreciated a youth of appreciation. The other, behind him, that same face that Washu is seeing, (The orb just accented.)

Soon enough, Aleaic stands back up, looking about, then looking behind him. (If he ever knew, at the time.) "Guess... all behind me, is that too." ...this before he just bonks at his own melon. "I'm doing it again." ...before he turns around, and takes the first formal steps, on and upwards.

Two hundred and thirty-six steps, he counted somehow, while looking all about, as he advanced. After this, a long bare path stretch, that led to an opening in the forest, one noted with note, of the hill rise he ascended. From there...

... ...

The sounds of cooking, now heard. The living room area was occupied by a few, Kiyone's duce, one working on GP stuff, on a holo-tablet, the other, playing a 'coo' game with Mayuka. Despite all earlier at that, Tenchi and his crew head back to the fields, as Kiyone (GP) comments... "Guess we don't need to do much, for this guy." ...Kiyone (mommy,) noting over... "Well, we 'are' supposed to keep plain appearances, as father told."

Kiyone (space babe,) just shrugs. She then hears Sasami calling for prepared ingredients, for Mihoshi within to dole out, within the kitchen. Beyond that, just some mid day waiting. Even Ryoko and Ayeka weren't present, preferring to be with Tenchi, (and to impart certain 'things' to Ryoko.)

Kiyone (mommy,) just plays with Mayuka lovingly, as the GP version quips. "Heh, gonna be weird, seeing Ryoko walking, for once. Not doing her usual stuff, around here."

Kiyone momma just blinks, "It won't last a day." ...this Mayuka just giggle-burbles at. Kiyone (GP) just snickers. "Make it an hour, knowing her." ...making for a few giggles.

"Oh my." ...suddenly comes from a suddenly present Genius, at her open Lab door. The Kiyone duo looks, the GP version... "What are you doing Washu?" ...before the motherly version... "Oh!" ...sees out the front foyer windows...

... ...

The path turned to grass, turned unto a _strange_ greeting gate, such Aleaic hadn't ever seen before. This he blinks... "Gee. Really spiritual place, I... guess." ...this as he reaches a most _interesting_ gate, one with these twin... colonnades? Statues? Something big, fatly rounded, moss covered, wooden looking, with one having red Kanji on it, the other blue. He manages to read off the two, below two glass covered openings, near the top... "Ah... Azaka... Kamidake...? Um... kay." ...this he looks over the twin iotas, for a moment, and then for no reason, other than his own... "Ah... excuse me great guardians. Shalt I pass of the, unto the Shrine?" ...this he bows, thinking them some guardians of some sort, giving a greeting of his own, for a cute, if needless reason, he thinks.

And as expected, nothing, in return. This he just shrugs, (not knowing the Astral giggling, behind him,) and passes by, leaving the inanimate...

...eh? "Huh?" ...he stops, and looks at the Kamidake 'guardian', thinking it 'turned an eye' on him, or something. Such was his gut feeling, for a _fleeting_ moment. However seeing all akin of the same fixed state(?) of the statue, he drops it and moves on.

(And sees not the teardrops, in left wake.)

From there, he comes upon a wooden walkway, one that apparently is also a pier, to Al's eye, as off his left, a _large_ lake, can be seen, a part of the walkway pier, extending out into the calm blue waters. The open sky of broken silver clouds, reflect serenely off a pond, that only has occasional breaks for apparent fish within, biting at the occasional bug. Sight then turns to the next obvious note, as... "Wow... big house." ...he stops to look at. A red roofed, two...no... three? ...er... story dwelling of size, _size_ to be sure, that has it's apparent windows darkened to his eye. Aleaic just shrugs. "Privacy, even out here, one guesses." ...as he (by now, so noticed within,) takes a few further steps forward... "Is this the Shrine? Can't be..." ...as he starts to look further for...

... ...

"Wow." ...Mihoshi comments, before her mouth being covered by Kiyones to either side. Washu and Sasami, are now apart, Ryo-ohki on blue hair of head, Mayuka held up by Washu now, as they all hide behind the large couch, just ahead of the Kotatsu table.

Kiyone (GP) just judges on first physical sight of the shmoo... "A bit rough looking. Though..." ...she tries to 'see' what Tsunami is. Washu next to, just quips... "Something of that, has my sister's eye. Guess that's all that matters." ...before they see Aleaic stop from looking over at the lake, and then pans his vision over at the windows. This of course causing the ladies to all ZIP their heads down, in comical reaction! Kiyone (GP) suddenly realizes this, and spats out... (of a whisper,) "_Why_ are we hiding like this?"

Washu: (same whisper) "Cause it's what peepers like us do."

"Great, we're peeping Tammy's here!" ...Kiyone 1st Class decries. This as Aleaic has moved on a bit. Sasami then looks up, seeing the 'obvious', behind Aleaic's path. She smiles. "Tsunami's gonna be so happy."

And the vocal reaction to that, was a 'louder' than wanted, Mayuka based giggle-blurp...

... ...

"Thought I heard a kid." ...Aleaic looks back, (not seeing a kith within, being hand gagged by five different hands. (One of them, a cabbit version.) The tinted windows defeating proper looking anyway.) This before Aleaic is out of sight, which to unseen, Mihoshi quips a bit loud... ("That was close!") ...before _she's_ plain **gagged** by Kiyone. (Guess which one.) This all as Aleaic reaches to the other end of the house, a few more steps taken, to see off of lake rounded distance. "Huh... looks like a farm here too. Or someone's farm. And... ah!" ..., and then some surrounding forest that one could easily get lost in, before he looks to the right, and sees another Tori gate, and more... "Guess those must be it." ...he trails eyes up a decent distance of more steps, then looks back at the house. "Weird. What's this house for, if the Shrine is up there. Huh." ...mulling said for a moment, before looking back, and then 'feels' a prod for his legs, to carry him to the second stairway.

One hundred and twenty-four, this time, split in landing sections, though all count harder to garner, as his sight was allayed better of scenes of height. Enough to see some rather large fields of some crop, the left hand hills rising, occluding further. And after enough said steps taken, the count to himself ends quickly with. "Ah. Masaki Shrine, mesa presume." ...as he reaches another more elaborate Tori gate, and then the apparent Shrine grounds beyond.

The place was sure old to him. An apparent living area of some form, to his left, the detail of the structure, confirming that this was a Shrine Office, probably more. (And another look back down, at the residence below, wondering.) And then a look ahead, seeing details of the shrine, laid out before him, of note, ahead of him, the formal Shrine itself.

As such, Aleaic just sighs, and then looks behind him again, this time at the middle afternoon sky. The occluded sun, was low enough now, to close in on late afternoon. "Great. I had to rescue a cat, and I'm late now." ...he presumes to himself. He then feels 'something' uneasy, to his senses, before he looks back, at the Shrine. He shrugs, hefts his gear A.L.I.C.E. straps, and walks to the Shrine. He makes good loud impart of... "Hello? Anyone here?" ...he says, expecting a greeting from a Shrine priest, or tender, getting neither after a good moment. Another hello call, nets nothing else, before he then sees off the right, past the Shrine structures, another stairway set, that goes past off sight, to even higher hill vistas. He stops, looks around, back at the unseen residence, and all about. He then shrugs. "Huh. Must be out. Odd." ...this as he decides to 'go for it', and takes off his pack, laying it down, and approaching the Shrine.

A Shinto honden of decent, if reserved size, a kami of what deity, uncertain to Aleaic, enshrined within a large shrine temple. A few trees not yet of formal budding to the warmer season to come, surround. A simple place. He decided to keep his prayer simple. Such that he begins to so do.

As simple such... '_Thank you for this journey Kami, now at the end of the path. Where I go from here, I leave to your wisdom. All such before, and now, I have none. This I pray for guidance, and further well being. Thank you._' ...of such, not so simple, as it would turn out. This as he opens his eyes and sighs...

...and notes someone, off to his left! "Eh? Ah... ACK!" ...he bounces one back with! This as a _clearly_ presented Shrine keeper, stands before him calmly! One that eyes Aleaic patiently. Aleaic just chuckles, hand in the cookie jar-esc... "Ahhh... ahahaha... ah... sorry.. ah, for the late hour for... yeah... praying... yup!" ...his nervousness rattlingly apparent. (Knees too.)

A moment later, only a 'hmm' sounded from the elder keeper, Aleaic just looks himself, blinking. One soul looking _through_ the other, the said looked at, seeing the keeper in a simple white and gray yakuta, standard looking wooden sandals, plain enough up to a facade of age, that obviously belied otherwise, to Aleaic's eye. A decent length, gray, bound ponytail, and some form of reading glasses, where piercing eyes of brown, look _through_ with. Probably a _Gonsekai_, or even _Sekai_, Okayama at least, for the Prefecture, of most.

"Um." ...Aleaic at a point of 'now what', bumbles out with.

"So you're the one." ...the elder comments. Aleaic blinking... "Who? Me?"

A simple nod. Then Aleaic realizes with a sudden bow with. "Ah... I'm... ah... Aleaic Sa... SalOAm... er... Saloam... Kerenska. Pleased to meet you." ...he recovers with. And the elder gent reciprocates. "Masaki Katsuhito, of the Shrine, the same." ...this Aleaic pieces together. "Masaki Shrine... family run, I see." ...he (believes) hazards, of his own part. The elder just nods, adding. "I may also be addressed, as Yosho, to be simple." ...this Aleaic bows again. "Yosho-san." ...this another nod. (And an unseen giggle.)

And then Aleaic hears... "Your prayer, is not an offense, young Aleaic-kun. In fact, it was expected, given your journeys."

Aleaic blinks. "Eh?"

Yosho doesn't... "You've made a well and true following, of all your footsteps. All the way from Nekomi, for certain."

Aleaic makes a bad habit of blinking... "I have a following? Who would do that... uh... sir?"

"More, than you know, Aleaic-kun." ...Yosho imparted.

Aleaic just snickers despite himself. "Heh. Haven't been called 'kun' since my Nanny..." ...he trails off, a bit too mindful of the past. It's accented by Yosho with... "More than just that. I've taken an interest of your journey, myself."

"You have... er... sir?" ...Aleaic stutters. However before more can be asked in turn, voices start to float up from the lower stairway, one Aleaic looks toward to... "Um, more petitioners?" ...this Yosho snickers, Aleaic sidelong looking, before seeing a 'few' details.

As such, in an appearing gaggle, a young male with short, cropped spiky black hair, with a pony-tail, in a simple everyday outfit of patterned brown, light brown and dark brown. A Pur... eh?! _Purple_ haired female, in a kimono of lavender accents... and a short, _green_ maned second female, in a work shirt and slacks combo. And then a... eh?! White-blue-gray-... er... light blue green... _cyan_...? Er... spiky?! _Eep!_ Dressed to scare, off first impression. And then a silver haired female, dressed for outdoor work as well...

At the cusp of the stairs, all apparently talking, two of them arguing in even those first few noticed seconds, that Aleaic sees and gulps... "Perhaps I should..." ...he says...

"I told you, you should not have dug the ground so hard, ground hog." ...ala purple hair...

"Hey! At least I was working, lazy space trash." ...weird spiky one.

"Not here guys! We just... oh!" ...the black haired soul comments, hefting a broken farm hoe of a sort, that then sees Aleaic in the eye, as Aleaic is seeing the busted farm implement. This of course causes the cloistered lot, to look, and Aleaic feeling _rather_ stared at. "Ah... um... okay."

"_Great._" ...the spiky haired one gruff out on seeing, and getting an elbow from the green haired lass. Rather rough, from apparent note. Aleaic just remarks... "Perhaps I should..." ...he starts to excuse himself, about to reach for his backpack...

"Is that him, grandpa?" ...the lad of nigh equal age to the blinking Aleaic, asks. The elder Yosho nods with an... "Yes Tenchi."

_Now_ eyes are upon him, and as such, Aleaic almost felt like judging, if he could survive the jump, from the Shrine, to the long fall below! He manages 'somehow' with instead... "Ah... h... hi? I'm Aleaic... kun... Kerenska... kun... something and kun ."

It at least made the other females unnamed to him, giggle in response, around. As such in turn, this... "Hi, I'm Tenchi Masaki. Kun too here, I guess." ...this Aleaic quick snap bows in response to Tenchi's own. He then notes off still raised eyes, in bow, that the purple haired lass of apparently regal aura bows... "Greetings... er... Aleaic. Kun, right? I'm Ayeka Masaki. Pleased to meet you."

...and such is (competed?) bowed in turn, by the spiky haired one. "Yeah, kun-boyo, Ryoko's my name. Tenchi's my game!" ...this said Tenchi moans at. Ayeka in turn... "Your game is drinking the planet dry!" ...and getting raspberried in comical response. And a nigh nuclear response in _turn!_ Aleaic just eyes warily, as in turn... "Greetings, I'm Nioke Kamiki Jurai, sir kun." ...and... "Tennyo Masaki, greetings kun Aleaic." ...this Aleaic sees in bowed offering each.

Aleaic just chuckles, commenting. "If my Nanny could be here to laugh at me, for all that." ...this getting giggles in response. This before... "Do you **have** to be so rude, in front of guests?" ... "You're still a 'guest' here too, par for the course Ayeka." ...hence some eye-bolts traded, with Tenchi helpless in between. Tennyo and Noike then chiding at Ryoko to behave, doesn't seem to lighten said personages mood any. Aleaic takes a hint off of... "Perhaps I should really excuse myself and..."

"You have a hidden spirit within..." ...this the lot hear, Aleaic blinking moreso, given whom is such said unto, as Yosho looks 'right' at him now. Tenchi... "Grandpa?" ...the elder hardly dissuaded, to Aleaic's growing consternation. "...one with a door, something hidden behind it. A lock upon the same, not as yet ready to be opened, but still, nonetheless, it is there."

Yeah, Aleaic is _creeped_ out. This as the stares between kun and san, grows ever more curious, (or annoyed,) all the while Yosho is 'more' than visually aware, of the 'other' spirit in presence, one with her eyes...

"Is she..." ...Tennyo almost blurts, Nioke elbowing _her_ in turn, the Tenchi lot, 'seeing' readily, as what Washu had seen a good while now before, had not changed _one_ iota, on the invisible facade of Tsunami. One where truly happy tears, dribble down, as she stands there, a truly happy in joyful smile, looking at 'only' one kun, in presence. This all Yosho sees, and knows to proceed from there, for a warily Aleaic to turn fearful of...

"This lock, it is not as yet ready, to see the light. One I know you pray to, each morning, Aleaic-kun."

"_Er_..."

"However, the journeys you have partaken willingly, with all joy and learning, have made that lock, and your soul, ready to be accessed. Thus, your journeys have set you upon, as your beginning. And now, you are ready, for the next step." ...Yosho finishes.

An eloquent... prophecy...? It was met with a squeaky... "Um... _okay_." ...he could only nod. However his mind was already 'yelling' at him, that something was wrong here. He then heard next... "Oh my." ...from Ayeka, he looking, before then _also_ seeing, this Ryoko, huff stiffly, and look away.

Before Aleaic could ask further of anything from there, he heard... "I hear meowing?" ...questioning his own mind and hearing. This in turn, as another voice reaches the parting group, Ayeka remarking. "Ah. Sasami." ...this Aleaic seeing a _familiar_ sight, one with better detail of some light freckles, and dressed in a kimono-ish halter top of such, slacks and shoes of female colored nominal. This as the said heard 'Sasami', reaches and... "Hey guys, dinner is almost ready for... eh? Who..."

And in a kooky four point two second moment, Aleaic and Sasami realize, and just POINT at each other! "_You!_" ...ala both! The accented 'meow' atop Sasami's melon, is forgoed for a moment, as Noike and Ayeka both chime... "_Her?_" ...accuse. Aleaic just hears... "He walked by my school today! That was a cute cat, you were petting." ...this Sasami just giggles. This then as eyes back on Al, just makes him moan... "Uh... was just... waving at her... yeah, _going to jail now_." ...he slumps.

This causes Ryoko to snicker-snort in guffaw. "HAHA! Serves you right then." ...this even Sasami joins in. "_Ryoko!_" ...from the fem gathered! Ryoko of course just about 'leaves', before Tenchi senses with some unseen Washu 'aid', and nabs Ryoko's arm. (One Ryoko readily blushes at. One Ayeka RILES at too. Aleaic sees, and starts to get a 'connect the dots' sense.)

And then another meow from atop Sasami's head, makes Aleaic look... and then _look_. "Ah... um... wait one. Is that...? What is that?" ...as eyes look where Aleaic points, and Sasami just beams out. "This is Ryo-ohki! Isn't she cute?" ...and another sponsored meow accenting. Course it's not the sound Aleaic speaks of, it's the... "No... what... is she?" ...package.

Ryoko actually takes up, teasing at Aleaic in so doing. "What? You never heard of a cabbit before? Loser." ...this Aleaic blinks at, gloweringly. "Uh... isn't... that some folk legend thing? Like that... er... -fingers snapping- ..._Jackalope_. Yeah."

"Not on this planet." Ryoko adds, and gets _SHUSHES_ all right at her, save Yosho, and a blank pip eyed Al. "_Er_."

"Perhaps a meal, will settle your nerves." Yosho offers then and there. Aleaic notes and hears: _parasite_, from Ryoko, such he attempts polite retreat with... "Um, perhaps, Yosho-san-sir, I'd be better off away from your... auspices of interfered with. I should..." ...this a decent 'worry' unseen behind him, reacts.

"Please stay." ...comes in turn, from Sasami. Eyes look at her now, as one set (well two,) of pink eyes, stare at his hazel version. This as Aleaic eyes take from an unknown mother, as is his will to cave in, from an unknown father. As such, a second... "_Please_."

...like a house of cards... (_timber_.) "No fair."

"Then let us take in a family feast. Sasami's cooking is a delight to the senses, even way up here. Assure Aleaic-kun?" ...this Yosho offers, and Sasami just giggles, with most, (save one) in presence, smile at.

Aleaic just looks over, lost looking really, and just nods robotically.

And from there...

... ...

"Andromeda Galaxy huh?" ...a Captain walks through a generic GP style cafeteria center, his crew in concert with him. Kiriko nods... "Looks like the Iopea Arm first, after we pass the Intergalactic Gate Line. We'll be close to Fungesian territory, so we might have trouble."

"Why?" Senia asks, Suiren commenting off top of memory. "Jurai and Fungesia are 'not' on the best of terms. More of a grudge of egos, but since the GP are 'too' close to Jurai..." ...accented by actually her bumping Kiriko away from Senia, to a _narly_ glare in return. Amane 'accents' with... "So is Renzan." ...and bumps _Suiren_ away! A bunch of GP verses Renzan _stare off_, saved when Senia just warbles out. "It's gonna be a long trip. Guess we better get stocked and setup, before heading off tomorrow. And I guess keep rumor to ourselves, about our mission."

The comical moment, then turns professional, as the _Kamidake II_ crew then snap too, and salute. "_Aye Captain._" ...showing their mutual love, had _truly_ grown respectful as well, by now. Equal parts to Senia nervous chuckling, as he then salutes back. Ryoko then actually looks over to... "Maybe we can use some dark line contacts, to get some heads up, Gyokuren." ...this the said silver lass nods. "Wise, for once..."

"I'll get the supplies squared away." Kiriko notes, Karen and Neiju accenting to help. From there, various duties the crew dispersed with. Senia then scritches his head, and then realizes... "Oh, I better update the navigational charts for _Kamidake._" ...and starts to head off... "Er... which way? Oh yeah!" ...and _then_ heads off.

All the while being watched, by a bounty hunting pair, partaking of a drink, and carrot each.

(And Senia finds getting out of the GP Navigational-Comptroller section, _difficult_, given all the lonely, female GP types, in there.)

... ...

...a _lot_ of the Clan to meet. A _**lot**_ of females to eye, as well! "Oh dear Light."

In short turn, the aforementioned are greeted for a numb Aleaic, of several missing facades, back in the same residence below, passed by before.

Mihoshi, waving like mad. (Nothing happened to Al there yet.)

Kiyone, a 'friend' of Mihoshi, not as visibly appealing to the designation, as Yosho offered, Tenchi accented, and Aleaic cocked eye at.

Kiyone, Tenchi's mother, and other than the light lavender kimono, is a SPLIT clone of Tennyo. (And said as such ZILCH by Aleaic, on first meeting.)

And then Washu, _boy_, the spiky hair thing is popular, said as such by Al, and a few snickers at Ryoko/Washu's expense. The.. "That so." ...from Washu, arm folded and all, made Aleaic wisely about to... "_Maybe_ I should..." ...but interceded by a kiddy squeal. Aleaic sees in Kiyone (mommy's) arms... "Ah, a kun of my kin. Er... yeah." ...such some formal giggles around. From there, with some 'prodding' a meal is gingerly partaken, if done a bit early for the evening, though talk starts as the 'appetizer', as...

"So many ladies in presence." ...Aleaic quips, to the blunt obvious. Yosho, sipping some tea, before meal, quips. "Blame Tenchi, for that." ...this Ryoko and Ayeka just stab fingers at... "Blame her!" ...well. Tenchi just snickers, as Kiyone makes of daughterly comment, unto her motherly stature. "Oh Father? Whom begot my place first then?" ...this Yosho quips. "Tenchi as well, as of current." ...this some snickers about, ply in. Sasami calls in Nioke and Mihoshi to help finish dinner prep, as Aleaic then denotes... "And of 'whom' begot that little jewel, of fatherhood?" ...noted at a squealing Mayuka. And to Tenchi's chagrin... "I did!" ...Ryoko-Ayeka sponsored.

Aleaic just blinks, Tenchi quickly chiding... "Guys!" ...both blip-gulping at in realization. Aleaic then heard from Tennyo. "She's a... special case. We love her all the same." ...this Aleaic sensed of something 'off' of import, such he didn't push. "Okay then." ...making for a few light sighs there. (And a mind made up, nearby, at the table.)

And then to make an outright, kooky act of it. "Let's see if she likes you." ...this Washu actually 'injects', by taking Mayuka from a glowering Kiyone motherly, and bout just plopping the tyke, in Aleaic's arms! "_Ahhh!_" ...a few worried tones, ply out, for a moment, before Aleaic maybe acts Mary Sue here, and just then realizes. "Oh." ...to cradle Mayuka, just right, to a soon in comfort coo. The bunch blink, as Aleaic has 'experience' to back up his act. Soon, a blue tufted tyke, looks a little too comfortable. Tenchi accents. "Wow."

Aleaic realizes. "Sorry. Guess all those years at the Orphanage, got some stuff like this, in my melon." ...as he looks Mayuka over. (The blue hair on her, makes Al wonder.)

"You came from an Orphanage?" Kiyone (unknown GP) asks. Aleaic nods readily enough. "As long as I remember. Ah." ...amended as Ryo-ohki bounces over atop Mayuka, meowing happily, before he's nabbed as a toy again, to a number of anew giggles/chuckles. "Bad move kitten." Al quips.

"What about your parents?" ...Mihoshi, plating down some food, asks before realizing, such she _realizes_ as... "_Mihoshi!_" ...quite a few scold, to a subject Aleaic readily has a pensive facade of. Yosho just eyes over calmly, as Aleaic just sighs... "I... don't know. All I remember _is_ the Orphanage. Can't remember anything before that. That is... um..."

"Good going." Ryoko actually quips at Mihoshi, a twittering Mihoshi apologizing... "_Sorry_." ...before Aleaic feels his back become warm, a mind unrealizing his right hand is 'holding' at his right shoulder. This before he then blinks and quips... "Why's my back warm?" ...as he tries to look behind him. Some unrealized giggles around, before Aleaic changes tact. "Nuff about my sorry tush. How bout you guys?" ...this his request, is regaled in turn, with an 'abbreviated' story for the gang, one propped for this scenario expected.

Ryoko and Ayeka, old school 'competitors' for Tenchi, Mihoshi soon after. Washu moving in from out of town to keep an eye on Ryoko. (That part sure annoys Ryoko, obviously.) Kiyone and Nioke, latter seen at points, helping plate more and more food, (And Al's tummy getting more growly,) their story covered as police officers in the area, cooing Al's piqued interest. It's not helped with Mihoshi calls out she's the same, MUCH to Kiyone's and Noike's chagrin. Aly woulda asked then, but then Mayuka gets squirmy, and Washu takes back Mayuka, but then in turn, Aleaic is treated to the 'motherly battle', for Mayuka rights, over a rock-paper-scissors-blaster game. Aleaic just offers his version of 'dynamite', that gets some kooky laughter around.

"Talk about a _draw_ method." ...Tenchi, ala Aleaic smirking. "Yup."

Tennyo, Tenchi's sister, details simply left at that. Yosho, obvious already noted. Sasami, Ayeka's sister that followed, their own parents, 'out of town', such Aleaic saw too often, in his own travels. Added to that iota, Tenchi's own parents: Nobuyuki and Rea, both Aleaic was told come by, every so often. The way such was put, made Aleaic presume he'd be around to meet them. (He wasn't sure of that, at all.)

And then the turned table with tome upon, Aleaic is asked of his own tales, Yosho accenting his journey. As such, Aleaic started at the Orphanage again, being one, and then later helping taking care of, the young souls residing there. He told of Sato, Rei, Nij, closets of age and friend mates there, others come and gone, adoptions or 'dropped off', and their abbreviated stories. (The fact, Rei and Sato were a 'known item', for their teenage age, was a semi-amusement bit, concerning the uncommitted duo.) There was talk of Aleaic growing up with assisted schooling, the rough games the orphans played with a tough as soul nails Nanny, some of the trips to nearby places. Tokyo and Edo are always popular. A childhood trip to Paris, of all places, got some eyes raised. The rest of the Orphanage details, are bland and muted, overall, save for hobbies like sword play and art, over a long, youthful age.

But then comes mention of the unexpected _dream_ one early morning, that led to a week of increasing same, before Aleaic 'knew' somehow, it was suddenly time for _him_ to leave the Orphanage. And then Nekomi, altogether, to a sad impart of a Nanny, that really did treat Aleaic, as a son. The parting one before sunrise morning, that started the Journey, was as quiet and muted, as one could make of such. From there, two plus years, and meshed between visits and stays at the other nine Shrines, all Shinto of kami, throughout Japan, and Okinawa, uncountable sights, meetings and family vigils unexpected, all along the way. Before the learned ways of 'roughing it', were days, and too many nights, learning how to work with simplicity in keeping one rested and mindful. (Especially recognizing not to be a squatter on someone's property.) Odd jobs here and there, along with side adventures that kept belly full, and senses clean. A Shrine at each stop, learned from, had its own quest like adventures.

The story of the debt race against some rough rousing bikers, at Tanaka Shrine, was a keen one to note. One with biker bullies messing with the priestesses there, a race to make them leave them alone. (And Al learning to ride a bike, like mutant quick on the fly.) And even a thrown Molotov cocktail, literally thrown in, before a race completed in victory. (Some bared teeth, on hearing that one, at the table, and one interested fem of rough, eye cocked.) The end there, a Shrine made safe, a biker leader flunky, in a rather restricted sized jail cell, after that same cocktail, damaged a nearby art presentation, and a Shrine then begot from, by more of... "Teal dreams."

"Eh?" ...Tenchi quips, as Aleaic just offers out, head scratching, heedless of his behest knowing any better, for a moment. "Every time I stayed in a place for awhile, there would always be these... teal... dreams... guess one could call them, that would keep driving me onward. Never really knew 'what' they were, just that... wow... they made me almost... passionate, to continue the journey. That was the fourth Shrine stop, Tanaka, along the way, and 'every' time I slept at night... -shrug- ...there they were. Just went with it all, I guess." ...he stops just trying to figure all such, once again. Some eyes laden at the table, started eying back across to others. Aleaic then just shrugs. "Meh. Guess that might be stopping now. Now that the journey is over. Not sure what else I'll do now. Guess at least, I'll head back to Nekomi, and take over the Orphanage farm bit." ...he chuckles at, guessing at his own future.

One shanghaied away from him. "I offer you something better." ...this to... "Grandpa?" ...Tenchi family eyes look at, as well as one not of the family. That was until... "Pardon Katsuhito-san?"

And to certain consternation of the group at the laden table now, Sasami in presence now, as well, Yosho looks at Aleaic and states. "As I said before, your journeys have a lock, ready to be opened. I therefore offer you a place in our home, as a formal Guest, of the Masaki Shrine. A reward, for your journeys, and likely, more."

"Swell." Ryoko barbed in again, though Ayeka accents... "Br... er... honorable grandfather? Why so, for this offering?" ...Aleaic for _sure_ amends with... "Y... yeah! Er... sir?" ...this Yosho quips, rather calm. "Of your ears, not open enough, on hearing?"

"My mind, not understanding." Aleaic really counters with. It made for differing versions of pensive faces, around the table. One set of pink eyes, were as 'of' another's, as Yosho even offered. "The invitation is yours, without fail, young Aleaic Saloam Kerenska... kun." ...that didn't bring about any half laughter with. Aleaic just rummages in his mind, for a way out of a sudden 'trap', he feels himself in.

One 'offer' of dissension comes from... "Freeloader." ...this in spat turn with... "Are you really going to ever _not_ be a rude demon?"

"Only till I get Tenchi all to myself."

"In a pigs eye, pig!"

"Royal pigs taste good cooked, you know!"

Your brand, only pigs themselves would eat!"

"_Guys_." Tenchi warbles out. Aleaic just fingers between the two. "Is... it always like that?"

"_A lot._" ...comes from 'all' around, save for a peeved pair of fems. Finally some chuckles, but not enough to dissuade Aleaic from... "I really shouldn't take up that offer. I don't belong here." ...which makes for some cocked eyes around. (And 'one' growing more fearful, on each belaying syllable.)

"I... guess, it wouldn't be a problem." Tenchi offers, measuring his words. Aleaic just shakes his head, trying to ignore the _assault_ upon his nostrils, from the laden table, trying to be (for his own mindful sake, he believes,) reserved. "Um... I haven't _done_ anything to deserve to be here. And even so, I'd not do so, without my part doing _all_ manner of work here, to earn a keep not my own, for certain!"

"_Oooh!_" Ryoko suddenly coos, seeing the 'escape from chores' value, changing her mind. "Okay! He can stay!"

"Don't even _think it_, crone!" Ayeka chides Ryoko for the 'obvious' there. Ryoko... "Too late."

"Help with chores, would be most welcome. Quite so." Yosho appreciates of Aleaic's offer. Not that Aleaic halts from raising a finger. "I said not, I would so do! I would have to agree to... which I haven't!"

"Stubborn one." Noike judges. A few eyes judging Aleaic 'better' and 'ill', all the same. Aleaic counters... "You really want me as another mouth to feed here? I'm high maintenance too."

"Chores and sword training, can alleviate both." ...this Tenchi 'and' Aleaic blink at, Tenchi remarking. "You want him, in our sword sessions too, Grandpa?"

Yosho just nods, Aleaic looking back at his backpack, where his worn boken lain meshed to the side of left. He then looks back at... "Yosho-san? Even if I only had the basic instruction?"

"More than that, as I have noticed." ...this Aleaic _really_ looks at the elder with. '_Just how much has he been keeping tabs on me?_' ...that 'could' have been answered to, unto probably Aleaic BOLTING out the door with. Yosho, instead, just nods, Aleaic looking for yet another tact to extricate himself with. Being rude, and even rising and stomping out, came to mind.

It's all _destroyed_ with... "I think it would be really cool, if you stayed. I really don't mind, feeding another." ...Sasami pleading, even more adorably than before. Aleaic... "But..." ...as it soon seems obvious, the rest are of Sasami's and Yosho's 'camp', about everyone with 'come on', and 'please' and 'we don't mind' cascading, though the look and loom from Ryoko, was of begrudging acceptance. Not enough there to find leverage on, for Aleaic to combat now.

And a second (fourth really,) "Please." ...just caves in the cards again. Not that it's helped, after he sighs, when his tummy recognizes the _spread_, for the aromas, all about _smashing_ his senses, and then his tummy just grumbles loudly. Aleaic just looks dry, and smacks at his abdomen. "Bad belly." ...to some giggles, all around. Aleaic then just gives in... "Okay. I'll take up the most honorable offer... er... offered." ...this garnering some appeased looks, at the table...

"However." ...for a moment. Aleaic then inserts a clause... "I reserve the right, to leave anytime, if I feel such is warranted. I cannot predict the future, you all should know."

"Oh, that depends." Washu quips, a few 'shush' sounds, at her suddenly. Aleaic's suspicions rise again, as Yosho amends... "Then Shrine, and residence, need plenty of work. You will not find your time, very idle." ...this Aleaic makes for conjecture, but his belly _really_ kicks at him this time. "Ow."

"Let's eat everyone!" Sasami quips in victory. A good party, about to start, before Tenchi... "Prayers first." ...that Aleaic readily is positioned for. Ryoko, though... "Man, again? Can't we just eat?"

"You'll make everyone mad. Please do so Ryoko." ...this Ryoko rolls her eyes at Ayeka, and joins in well enough. Soon enough, bellies are full, and sights abound of Aleaic witnessing the 'nominal' sight, of the Masaki Family meal. One without the usual antics, as Ryoko is 'kept' grounded, Mihoshi somehow not causing any causality-bending moments, nor sight of less than normal to human sight, of sights of choshin, to ply upon the otherwise, festive scene.

And in midst of, Aleaic's artistic flair is demonstrated, when asked of further hobby interests, and his laden backpack is brought over (with a good heft,) and the charcoal drawings within, displayed. _That_ made for impressed coos, all around the table. "They're so alive." Kiyone, both, about remark, on top of each other. Aleaic's stories of some places, like a hillside vista, overlooking Wakkanai, that first winter of the Journey, as he waited out a good two day storm, with a benevolent Wakakishi family bunch. Not quite as large as the Masaki's here, but not far off. However it's the picture, a bit 'too' detailed, of Mount Zao, off its Southwest side, that garners... "Is this an eruption?" ...from Tenchi. Aleaic just snickers, about the only one so doing. "Yup. Was camping out near the top, one night, on want of just wanting to do so. And then I was awoke up about..." ...looking at his own watch, for memory measure... "...some, two o'clock in the morning? Must have been a pyroclastic flow, off to the north, but saw enough ejected magma, to well define in the dark, I tell ya. Heh." ...this sure equaling the bike story. Some of the table laden eyes, eye '_one_' uneasy personage, most _translucent_, as Sasami asks. "Weren't you scared?"

"At first. More a thrill rush after, when I realized the eruption didn't come towards me." ...though he adds... "Swore I blacked out, at one point, during it. Weird. But..." ...this eyes _really_ look at Tsunami's Astral image now, for probably a number of reasons, all the while Aleaic just shrugs. "I... never really felt in true danger. Don't know why. Plus, it was just... cool... to watch what nature could do. I had all right to die. I didn't. I'm still here. Guess _here_ at that, even."

"Most interesting providence, indeed." Yosho puts, making for the lot looking around, at this point, food more in favor of sake' being passed around. Sure needed it, after 'that' volcanic tale.

"I guess, where the wind takes you." ...Nioke put in, Aleaic nodding, as much as anyone. "Or the waves." Ryoko actually snickered in. The reactions to that, just confused ol Aly.

From that, sake', and bad singing. Aleaic joins in, and proves lousy, on his own. Some light pastry desert snacks with the sake' and Ryoko succeeds stealing more from Al-kun, than anyone else. (In fact allowed, since a part of making appeasement, diplomatically.) Ayeka's own however, Ryoko is made to combat, with ferocity again. Moreso when Ryoko tries to hand feed Tenchi, Ayeka tries to beat such to the same, to Tenchi, and of clobbering Ryoko's own, all ending up in a lime-o-limbs pile. Sure made for confirmation, though Mihoshi trying to help Tenchi, gets her 'merged' in the screaming pile. All through it, Mayuka laughs, when awake. As such, soon darkness is entrenched outside, and Washu 'allows' Kiyone, to motherly care Mayuka to bed, gently.

Plates are cleaned up, Aleaic helping as part of his first duty, though more than carrying in, is refrained from, my the Sasami led kitchen ladies. (Sasami, Nioke, and Tennyo, though Tenchi helps too tonight.)

Some small talk after, Kiyone (mommy,) never seen again that night. Washu just 'vanishes', distracted from, as Yosho asks about Aleaic's semi-schooling, and told details about the Shrine itself. Ayeka and Ryoko soon 'excuse' themselves outside, after another standoff, Yosho just telling them to play nice. They aren't seen again after, though Aleaic _swears_ (even not so cleanly of mind,) that he sees flashes of light, outside in the dark. Even a slight 'tremor.'

"Storms, and an active fault line here? Odd." ...this he quips, as Yosho sits apart from him, leaving 'space' for Aleaic to sit alone. (If not quite so.) Eventually, weary eyes start wandering their sake' filled bodies, to a slumber to come. Yosho excuses himself, and Kiyone (GP) shows Aleaic, the rooms upstairs. It's there, the first 'odd warning signal', hits his mishmash mind. He _swore_ (not openly,) the upstairs area, felt larger inside, than from outside. He's shown to a bare, unused room. Kiyone just bids Aleaic a good night, and he's finally 'alone'.

Never heard. "All yours girl." Kiyone whispers, that first night, soon dead zonked out herself, even too much to worry about Mihoshi's feet, out of her covers, at the futon bottom, again. Sasami and her group, are the last heard to head upstairs, and then all is quiet.

Aleaic, his backpack with him, uses a rolled out matt-roll, and sleeping bag, to make for bare furnishings, in an otherwise empty room. He finds, however, no light source, nothing to plug into, just a dead bare room. '_Am I in jail?_' ...he wondered to himself. The slide door opened, so nay 'there'. A window that he could look out, even poke out. (Apparently unknown 'additions', didn't interfere with window operation, in 'that' room.) From there, he just plops down, his mind edgy enough to not allow sleep.

He 'did' feel a bit of being watched. He wasn't sure why. It added to the edginess that kept him awake. (Not that the soul _watching_, very much near him, seemed to mind the tacid effect, upon him.)

As a result, he just sighs at one point, and goes about to 'get it out', as he was used to. An LED camping mini-lamp, his journal, Pen #27 of worn in measure, and a flip over onto his belly, on ad-hoc sleeping bed, and proceeds to make a nice, simple, calm...

... ...

- March 20, 20XX (Pen... nevermind!)

WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO! -Some anime tear streams, might make this all smudged later-

I mean HUH?! I get here, and I get told my soul is some lock?! What am I, a mental storage shed?! And the way that Katsuhito-san talked to me, it HAD to be from some kind of stalking, I never even dang well knew about?! And then this place?! Largest family bunch, I've ever seen! (In person.) And 'that' many girls in one place?! That 'one' time of month, must be rough! (What if the times my Nanny acted, and some other guest places, I'd managed to deal with. I... anyway...)

Suka was right! _What_ is with them all in this place? Mah nanny smacked me on the head to be proper and all such to the ladies, but one _has_ to note details, when seen to not believe?! First off: This Ryoko? Mihoshi too! The ears! They look more like elves, than humans! And that 'cabbit'? What's a CABBIT?! Not quite buying the 'legend' bit there.

But maybe more, and I could '_feel_' it, this Tenchi bloke... really nice guy and all, but... even _I_ could feel the vibes, when they talked about each other, and Tenchi. They love him! I see it! Man, HOW did he... what is he... I...

Um...

-A minute before...-

Something is 'off' here. It's in the back of my head. After all this time on my own, kinda got used to listing to it. And 'something' in all those odd feelings, and dreams... there's _something_ here about that, all 'here' too! I can't explain it.

-another... three...-

This doesn't feel right. I don't. I... I 'know' I'm not all right! Too much to put down here, but really... I... don't belong here. And why the sudden invitation, from someone I 'just' met, doesn't make ANY logical sense!

-another minute... some waggle tapped pen marks, appear-

They all got something here. I don't know what. They got something real good going on here. REAL strange, but... real good. I get that too here.

-another minute more... more pen taps...-

I can't stay. I didn't earn any right... privilege... forget it. There's no real logical... or any reason to stay. I mean...

-another two minutes... for 'some' reason.-

Maybe the scariest thing about all this, is this... Sasami... the way she was pleading. I felt trapped. Feel. I don't like that. It felt as if something... hidden... was behind it. No harm I would presume. Not sure what to make of it. AWESOME food, though. I'll need to work, run, something it off tomorrow...

...if I stay. I...

... ...

A bunch of other thoughts, just sighed out, losing steam, (with 'help',) just stops his Journal tirade. Aleaic looks over at the shut slide door. He gets up again, wobbles over, opens, looks out, listens, (thinks he hears talking,) sighs, and shuts it, and heads to lay back down. On his back, he just bemoans... "And I left the shoes at the foyer. Man." ...looking at his wiggled left sock.

As sleep finally nabs at his mind (with 'help') he just remarks... "Why... am I..." ...the 'here' part, flittered of unto sleep of embrace.

And sleepily 'assisted' later, he snores...

All of _watched_... (And mindful.)

... ... ...

-GP Incarceration Station GXU-78349.74/D-

"No! No please_**! Please stop!**_ In the name of... _**AHHH!**_" ...a blade of energy, decapitates with.

The owner strides past another... "{~ Pathetic guard. ~}" ...as a Dusk tone walks past. The last of victims, that too many lain behind, all in cauterized stumps, as the assailant left them. The robed stranger of ill intent walks past many, many special confinement cells of unique make, about of each, looking only for one preferred cell, of target call.

This one, robed and cloaked in dusk, dark gray tones, ones that made this person more of a photographic negative, than of any true color, was cowled the same, hiding his glowing red eyes. What caused them, was conjecture. Those that could have seen, are all dead now. _None_ were alive to tell, anywhere in the known universe. Those that 'have' seen, were not of the proper definition, of _living_. They tended to be more powerful, than this one. They, whom set this one, on his saccloth task.

GP standard hallways, all passed now, with no soul to stand against him, to run from, to warn even with. The artificially circulated 'silence', was all that was left. Soon, 'that' wouldn't even be, at that.

This as the Dusk One, just stopped at where he 'sensed', his goal lay within. This as a mere attempt at opening the cell hatch, denied, leaves only a swift slash of a snapped on blade, snapped back off on crumbling of cell door.

Within, a sight of a wheezened old fool, that once served a Choshin, lay within a hardened gel block, exactly as left, when he was thrown in there. All save the head, that was blinking, saying nothing at an unexpected sight.

The Dusk, and the prisoner, trade a look.

"_Sooo_... _**you**_ were sent, from my dreams."

"{~ Clay. ~}" ...only responded with. The 'Octopus' bearded smirks. "I have already agreed. Like I need more than revenge, to satisfy me. Oh yes."

A deft snap-slash, cleaves the entrapping block away from a Doctor, one that smacks to the littered cell deck! "HEY! Watch it!" ...before the freed Doctor Clay, starts to stand. (And then _**plops**_ back down!)

"Blast it! My legs are all dead!"

"{~ As this place will be. ~}" ...the Dusk one turns, this before... "H... hold on!" ...the said 'savior' turns with, Clay managing to get to all fours. "Did you free the others?"

"{~ Not my objective. The Master has little use for them. ~}"

"Other than as a distraction to the Galaxy Police?"

The Dusk one cocks an eye, within the cowl, revealing the red eyes, are 'not' mechanical. With that... "{~ Prudent tactics. ~}" ...and turns to SHOVE forth a pulse of _**dark**_ POWER!

Clay sees, and starts to hear countless cells, on the six 'story' length station, begin to clank open. Clay then smiles. "Never overlook _anything_. Isn't that right, dear Washu." ...with a sneer.

A dark teleport beam whisks them away. Soon, a full scale prison escape, covers all tracks. (Six procured GP vessels, on a local rampage... got _ugly_ for six weeks.)

... ...

"Morning Ryoko!" ...at 0532 Okayama Local Time.

"Sasami." ...a former space pirate calls down, from her rafter 'bed' spot. This as Sasami bounds down. Ryoko... "Where's Ryo-chan?"

"Sleeping with Mayuka and Kiyone." ...as she rounds the bend, to the kitchen. Ryoko just shrugs, and goes back to her long ending night of thinking. Hardly one for needing sleep, she goes back to thinking on their new 'predicament'.

"Ryoko." ...a second voice comes down the stairwell, Ryoko just notes, not even looking. "Noike."

"Still hating his guts, I see." ...such the return, making Ryoko spat back... "And you sound like your adopted mother."

"I'll take it as a compliment." ...the former GP, and currently Juraian 'fiancé' to the still sleeping Crown Prince of Jurai, puts forth for her pretense. Ryoko just grinds her teeth, but says nothing. Noike just heads in, and a better greeting from Sasami, cheers moods back up quickly. Ryoko, on hearing Sasami's voice again, as breakfast is about to begin prep, quips. "_He better be worth it Tsunami. I dunno._"

It's like that for awhile. Kiyone of GP also, an ignored greeting unto Ryoko returned, more cooking. The light of spring, passing by 0642, when the aromas turn pungent enough.

And a motioned shadow, makes Ryoko blink. "Hmm. He didn't stay."

... ...

Tokimi didn't get it still, though a _twinge_ was entering her auspice, as she looked at the sleeping form of a newly guest offered mortal, and the 'blanket', that was all about wrapped around him. For his part, some _really_ enjoyed slumber, up to that point.

"_Sister._" ...Toki finally whispered, not sure _what_ she was feeling. Even the proper words, weren't there yet.

"_Sooo long..._" ...Tsunami trances out, seeing what she wanted to see. Feel nearly. Almost to taste, if she went 'all the way', as far as transitioning to physical, would merit. And even some 'other feelings', barely mushed down, under barely held in check knowing.

"_Is he worth... us? Worth you?_" ...Toki _had_ to ask, more for her own uncertain part, more and more.

"_I told my tale of him. Of us._"

"_Not of all._" ...Tokimi floats her astral form, to kneel to the other side of a slumbering Aleaic. Tokimi then notes. "_Where begot his nasal clarion?_" ...which Tsunami interprets. "_I did not want his snoring, to wake the others. Such not a problem, anymore._"

Tokimi cocked her lavender eyes. "_Quite rash a motion. Not one I disapprove._"

A light choshin giggle of Jurai creation, before a sudden stir from a mortal, makes for another quirky breath held, by the choshin. Toki even Astral-chibi blanches... "_Why do we act this way Sister?!_" ...to another teal giggle.

And as usual to interrupt. "_: Hate to break you way Sis, but... it's time. :_" ...ala Washu... "_: Little. :_" ...ergh.

Tsunami sighs. "_For now then._"

"_: And when done, you can hog tie him down, all ya want, as a complete mortal sub-type. :_"

Tokimi just jitters an eye, as Tsui giggles, and Aleaic becomes 'unsettled', for a sleepy moment. "_Sister! I hardly think such actions are warranted, 'just' for you to experiment on one of us with!_"

Washu just holo-blinks. "_: Actually I think you have that backwards. I experiment so that she 'can' do so. Warrants are a GP matter, not ours, ya know. :_"

Tokimi just... waggles her clawed, angst filled fist, comically. "_: Little... Washu... :_"

"_Until my time of proper coming._" ...the other two Choshin hear, as an Astrally glowing Tsunami, pecks Aleaic on the sleeping cheek. A smirk from both, before hearing... "_And then, all proper to not escape me. -giggle-_" ...and then both choshin teardropping.

And at that, Aleaic is 'alone' again.

(But not before... "_Maybe I can just shag him, one time before... nay! __**Toki!**__ Gimme two hours! All I... __**OKAY**__ Sis! Stop pulling the hair! __**Alright!**__..._" through a portal. Aleaic is sleeping-_**shivering**_ for some reason.

Gee, and you thought Ryoko was bad. _As_ bad, anyway.)

... ...

Tennyo had begotten up soon after Kiyone (GP) went down to help cook. She said her hellos, Ryoko ignoring even that, as she was so deep in thought, as she then went outside to the Shrine, to greet her grandfather. So soon enough done, all the way, at the top. Yosho, already at the crack before dawn, greets. "Good morning daughter." ...Tennyo just smiling. "And a good morning to you, grandfather. Number 8,576, by the way."

Yosho blinks. "You keep count of that still?" ..toned comically neutral. Tennyo just smirks. "Why Yosho-san, I'm still first, your granddaughter. I keep track of such silly mistakes."

Yosho just snickers. "The 'san' part, is new. Already taking after our guest?"

"You offered him a place here." ...Tennyo giggles out. Yosho just nods. "I offered a chance, to gain that, which was lost." ...Tennyo looks in hearing. "A chance?"

Yosho nods.. "Mmmhmm."

And then... "_: You might just be losing that chance, father. :_" ...as Minaho's image pops up. Any further is dissuaded on sight of... "He's not staying?" ...as three sets of eyes, holo or otherwise, look to a second floor window, where a guest form, just waggles at the edge of it, for an ungainly moment. The fall is worse.

"_: What a waste. :_" ...Minaho judges again. The gruff 'grunt' from Yosho, makes for Minaho's image, JUMPING to hide behind Tennyo! "_: Ahh! Sorry! :_"

"Brave niece you are." ... "_: Oh __**hush**__ it Auntie! :_"

"This one, is ready for his first lesson." ...the Shrine keeper imparts, and then starts to saunter on down, after an already up, and on the faster seeming, ready move shmoo, around the still dusk residence.

The reason for...

... ...

_'Hazed TV-esc static images again. A coloration of dying sunset. The feel alone is tragedy, suffused in the mere hints of note._

_Smoke burns, off of burning cities... landscape... too unseen... too much dead. Too many. And in the haze of a 'dream', something __**dark**__ before sight. Something very much wanting hate to flow. Death to reign._

_Voices however, do not accompany. Sensation of something horrendously wrong, becomes of instead. The 'image' before said sight, apparently decrying at the 'dreamer', most angrily. No... worse... than... angrily...? K... kill... me...? Kill... her...?_

_NO! YOU...'_

... ...

_**Bolted**_ from his sleep, Aleaic was, a good bit before Tennyo awoke. It took a few good moments to gather wits. His heart, grabbed at, as it beat like it would burst from him. _Never_ having felt such... "_Wha... what... what was...?_" ...he _gasps_ in between stutters of ignorance.

Eventually, he stills his heart just enough, to hear voices. One rougher in tone, two others more lay, or succinct.

"I can't... stay." ...he makes of snap judgment, wiping sweat from his face. (Eww.) He then looks around, remembering what was present, and what wasn't. He gathers what belongings he has, and puts on some extra rubber sandals, he keeps for emergencies, or very hot weather.

"(_Can't disturb them. But... they're awake. How do I..._)" ...he thinks, checks his watch, blinks at the _early_ time beholden in liquid crystal, and then considers. He then realizes, looking out at the nearby window. "Not a first time, so done."

A moment later, seeing the height he is really at, with bare approaching light. "First time for dying." ...and looks back. Then something of that... dream... causes him to forgo common sense. As he starts to extricate, dropping the bag down first, hoping the grass muffles the sound enough, he then goes of his own lack of self preservation, in favor of escape. "Can't... oof... stay here... gotta... I..." ...he nearly yelps, as grip starts to slip, past the body fulcrum point, where gravity has too much control. And he suddenly plops to a stuff enough landing.

"_Ow, butt... ow, butt... owwiee..._" ...he manages to (supposedly) be silent of. He then makes a quick look around, a look at the Shrine, (and eyes seeing him already, obstructed by the hill rise to the Shrine,) and makes quick, if silent, book of it!

He then makes like a bad Shinobi, just being (hardly) sneaky enough, to slip with the shadows of the dark, (and noticed within,) as he makes quick extrication to the weird gate. He stops at the twin gate logs (in his mind,) and sighs. "Sorry. Better place without my..." ...a lot of self-deprecating words, halted, for further escape to the first stair way. (And seen there too. If he knew at the time.)

Aleaic makes(?) it to the stairs, and with a cool nip, biting at him, he stops to settle his pack in place, the sandals as comfortable they would get, in weather cooler and more humid than they were made for. By far. Such as he starts off down the steps... "I'll buy new shoes in town. Bout to lose them anyway, in a month." ...thinking of how _much_ walking he'd done in them. He then also realizes... "(_The drawings. Ah... eh... more of them later, back home._)" ...not missing a step.

The first halfway down the steps, was rather silent. A quick moment where regret seeps in. He sighs, silently knowing not saying goodbye, was dishonorable. He shakes his clear of that selfish mumbo... "(_I'm thinking of myself too much. They're too good for me._)" ...and starts to head down the middle part of...

...where to his right, kneeling on a rock.

Yup... "JEEZE! Ah... dang it sir..." ...he realizes, obviously caught.

"In a hurry, young kun?"

Aleaic just sighs... "Um... home. I'm sorry. I don't belong here." ...and about to step forth.

"Are you always so certain." ...an elder's voice finds Aleaic's ear, way more willingly, than Aleaic himself thinks. Aleaic pulls back, and looks straight into Yosho's eyes now. Something in them, _unnerves_ Aleaic's soul. He lightly decries... "How long have you been... following me, for, sir?"

"More than long enough."

"Why offer me a place here, to someone you just met?" ...the second challenge, just as answered to the first with... "For what I told you. I offer that is not so easily given. It took much from you, from what I have seen in your travels, to allow you the given chance, you wish to throw away now."

"It feels wrong." ...Aleaic remarks to Yosho, and countered... "That would be your guilt, talking." ...with nary a raised tone, of any of it. If anything, Aleaic had the sense, the scolding he was getting, reminded him of... "Nanny." ...he remarks, Yosho knowing 'more' than Aleaic had to say. Such as the fact that in _rare_ instances, did his nanny really ever raise her voice to him. 'That' made it clear, the different kinds of scolding there were. Different kinds of wisdom too, he was told by Nanny the same.

Part of him wondered, as Yosho then actually offered, shifting his feet cramping stance a tic... "I will allow you to leave, if you really do wish to do so. However..." ...Aleaic looked over, head drooped downward, Yosho making it clear... "...past that gate, where you were found in welcome, you will leave, to never return. Such is a consequence, of the choices you make. And of the hearts of those, you will lose chance of."

"_Hearts?_" Aleaic raises his head, more incredulous of tone. "Of _me?_ Tenchi has all the love deserved. Me being here hurts that. I sense that. It's better if I did leave, and..."

"Even if there is one, that loves _you?_" ...Yosho really makes Aleaic stumble aghast! "_**What?**_"

Yosho only nods, Aleaic looking away. Too _many_ emotions at once, swamp his mind to think clearly from. All the same never knowing he's under 'assault' from within, of a morose source. A flicker back at the dream, one Yosho 'senses', and raises an eye from.

Tsunami's long connected will, helps Yosho understand better now. This all quite _watched_ now.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." ...he whispers out.

"Down that path, and you will." ...Aleaic hears, seeing the stairs, meshed into the still darkened forest. At that point, Yosho just hops off the rock (and fights a BAD cramp, trying to remain dignified,) and walks off with... "Up this one however..." ...and leaves it at that.

Aleaic is left alone to decide from there. A good minute and fifteen, before he looks back...

"(_Who... would ever love me?_)" ...up at a rising light, of a dawn scene, seemingly mystical of an appropriate moment.

And there... "H... Hey! There you are!" ...a trio of formats, start to come to him. Aleaic just stands there, mixed of mind numb and uneasy feelings, as Sasami, Tenchi and Noike approach. Tenchi... "There you are Aleaic!"

"Ah..." ...Aleaic barely gets out, sidelong , before Sasami on reaching... "Aleaic! What are you doing here! You're going to catch a real cold, out here at this hour!"

Noike, a further beam of 'light'... "Breakfast is almost ready too, Al-kun." ...Aleaic turned fully to face. Tenchi sees the face given... "You alright bud?"

Aleaic thinks, and then looks back down one last time. And then...

"Now. (_Goodbye Nanny_.)" ...and then feels himself pushed in the back. Sasami... "Oof! Man you ar heavy! Let's make you heavier!" ...as a guest is then led inside, where much of a family Awaits, to a mortal's surprise. A halted apology before he's pushed in, and joins in a breakfast frivolity.

The first of _many._

... ...

But all not before... "_: A war with many fronts. :_"

"So _that's_ what I was feeling." ...an unlikely pair of allies remark, as Aleaic is being pushed to the greeting below. This as Ryoko was watching, from the roof. As in half way phased through it. Good thing Al wasn't looking up. Screaming away for Nekomi, coulda happened, if so seen for real.

Ryoko then comments... "I thought Tokimi said all the access points were sealed."

Seto, the other watching, holo-wise, remarks... "_: This enemy is very crafty. We may have to expect the unexpected, at any moment. An annoying prospect, to be certain. :_"

"Guess we won't be bored."

"_: Try to keep your antics to the grounded type, for now. :_" ...which made for Ryoko just comically blare back... "And don't **you** try to marry him off to Tsunami, already!"

Seto just laughs her manic usual, as Ryoko huffs, at the holo-pic closing.

Ryoko then just shrugs. "Might actually get fun around here too." ..and then phases back in, to actually act somewhat normal, for that day, coming down the stairs, taking a barb from Ayeka for being lazy, barbed back in turn for Ayeka being a priss. See? Frivolity. (At least kept to words, for now.)

For about a week, as it turned out.

... ...

The dataload on her desk, had actually gotten taller, since she started.

"_Oh come on!_" ...a tuft of green hair, poking above the stack of datapads, decried!

Mikami just used the whip on her. "No more hooky."

-Airi's ship exterior: '_Yosho! Save me please! __**OW!**__ Watch the whip!_'-

... ...

Yosho: -SNEEZE- "Oh... sorry kun."

Aleaic has rice, all over him. At least Ryoko laughs well and true. (Till the Washu hammer.)

(End Act II)


	4. A3 - Experiments

Tsunami's Radiance

Volume I

Act III - Experiments

... ... ...

-An indelible sound, in a dark of Mordor-ish like lab-

-INCREDIBLE AMOUNTS OF UNCONTROLLED LAUGHTER!-

"Only for the last two hours. And I put enough lighting in here, writer dope!" ...said Washu, with wireless microphoned ear muffs on. Tama chan, using Net-linking, this over the...

"-_**LOLOLOLOLOhMYGAWDSTOPSTOPSTOPWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**__-_" ...well, it's a bit loud.

Not often that even a choshin, has to muffle her own ears, due to the sound of another nearby, as Tsui... er... "How much **longer**, Sister most annoying?" ...Toki just bleary eyed quips. Washu just sighs, as she keeps tapping away, as if anything and everything in her universe of creation, could be conducted, at the push of a holo button. Washu: "And I'm good at it too!"

"_Sister._"

"Yeah yeah Toki babe, (and if I read your mind, that could be trouble there soon,) I told yah this was delicate stuff. I'm pushing it with overlaying several nerve impulse frequency packs, all at the same time. What with the sensations of pain, crying, heck, about all of the negative emotions at once, I had to use a 'sedative'. Plus laughter and tickling are kinda worse anyway. It's all a process.

Eye then looks over at Tsunami, literally LAUGHING her tuckus off, this as she's held in her bio-tube, in a blue energon binding field. One that was _**really**_ having to keep the choshin in place, as more and more bio-format processes and impulses of all kinds never thought of, in a mortal bio-form format, were being endlessly tweaked and programmed at.

"I actually forgot how much work this was, when I made Ryoko."

Tokimi just tapped her odd colored lips, with her odd colored fingered claw. (While trying to keep her mind sane, through it all. It's been a week now.) "So, will our Sister, be your new daughter as well?"

Tama just giggled, as Washu just shrugged. "Not like this family... heck the series, doesn't have one heck of a messed up family tree."

And then a _**loud**_ bout of subspace shattering laughter, about toppled them out of the Lab, (or about maybe the universe.) Washu just manages to drag herself back to her seat. "Dang girl, gotta get your self control routines going better there."

"_GAWD_ _sister! Me sister! You're __**killing**__ me! WHAHAHAHAHA!_" ...Tsui... well...

Washu then looks, (bracing herself at her holo-top...,) "Okay, your resistance signal parameters are about in place. Should be leveling off here in a bit."

"How long is a 'bit'." Tokimi actually _**wrenches**_ herself over to Washu. Washu, for her part... "Two hours. Like that means much to us."

"_WAHAHAHA... like... HAHA... you have to... BWAHAHA... have to... SNORT__**BAWL**__LOLOLOL!_"

...that last one just **blasted** Tokimi, right back to the Nexus again. (Yes again. It's been _that_ bad, for a week.)

Washu just straps her unseen seatbelts back into noticeable place, around her shoulders. "Just wait till the hormonal parameters. _That'll_ make things ugly."

The super genius then eyes over at a separate holo-screen. "About the same ol Aly is getting from Yosho." ...as an image with Aleaic, _pasted_ on the ground, Tenchi in the background, warily teardropping, as Yosho just remarks '_try harder_', ringing in his ears. Washu just snickers, "Bet he's not on that free lunch bit, by now." ...as Tama nearby is in a Astral-neuron mesh 'tug-of-war', of a sort that made what Tsui was going through, quite more serious than what her laughter suggested. Even with Washu's experience with bio-formatting, the risk of celestial grade rejection, was a very _real_ trepidation here.

At least the pains, were shared, is unrealized of each other.

Washu however also noted. "At least he's an accepting sort. Makes one wonder."

"**ACK!** Washu-jenny-chan-chan!" ...Tama yelps out! Washu sees on her holo-top. "Another day in genius grade paradise." ...as she has to go about dealing with one of the 'spikes', that Tsui's Astral format was giving off, that the Masu was trying to **flare** off with. (And _why_ Tokimi was being so rebuffed, as she was.)

Washu even cracks... "I might need that journal stuff, to keep track of all this." ...as another near manic choshin laugh, _echoes_ in the Lab.

... ...

-March 28, 20XX-

Hey, Tenchi Masaki here. Guess I'll take a crack at this stuff too. Or at least again, given how I saw Aleaic-kun do his journal, when I saw him a couple times doing it. Forgot that Grandpa does this stuff too. Wonder who else around here is doing it.

Can't wait for Mayuka and Ryo-ohki to be real kids together. It's sure a ray of sunshine, each day they are together. Wish I could say the same for Mom and Washu. Ryoko just steers clear of it all, more to avoid diaper duty. (I think she didn't realize the work involved when she was the last to agree.)

Ayeka says Lady Seto is in orbit. I can guess what it's all about. Was trouble enough when Noike came because of her. It's all still a wash in my head, what happened that 'one' day. Even after the time-space repair stuff Tokimi talks of. It's all over my head still, even as I'm supposed to be greater than _her_. I don't think about it.

Can't say too much else beyond the normal. Sasami is Sasami, just her at that, glad to see it of her, too. Noike helps and controls where needed. Tennyo just either helps me in the fields, hangs out with Sasami, or referees the Mayuka 'mommy' fights. Tokimi... she keeps around Tsunami. I get the vibes that Tokimi doesn't care for Aleaic-kun much. (Wish I could tell him.) As for Tsunami, guess the whole 'human' thing, is going on strong. Washu, when not eating, joining us or nabbing Mayuka, is working heavy with Tsunami. Not gonna warn Al about all this either, there's something between them two, Al-kun and Tsunami, that I guess we all will find out about, together. And I guess what after that near attack Ayeka and Ryoko told us about, man, hope we find out something of it all soon. Apparently Tokimi even calculated Aleaic was the main target. Not that Earth would have remained, but gee whiz!

And as for Aleaic-kun, well, we got it to about three days before Al-kun 'found out' about us, with how he found out, is about as much a way to 'introduce' anything, as you can get, as much as him being too smart not realize by that night, anyway. Not that Al-kun seems to have a real problem with it. I hate keeping secrets anyway, when I think about them. The rest of the week was about adjustment, prior to... well...

Course after the moments we had, that first day alone...

... ...

(Case #1)

"You really want me to join you?"

"Grandpa says so." ...Tenchi quips, as they walk over to practice grounds that one was leading another unto. Early on the very first 'official' day of residence, of Aleaic's auspice of the family. For Aleaic's part, he's still rather uncertain of everything. A _lot_ of questions on his mind. A friendly breakfast (as far as a barely controlled Ayeka and Ryoko, were concerned, Nioke 'helping' to an outright confusion of an Al-comical kind,) led to initial chores, before Tenchi was 'told' by Kiyone (mommy,) of Yosho's insistence of practice.

However, before Aleaic was introduced to a whole new world of pain and detailed suffering (and more,) as they were walking along the forested path, he was introduced to... "That sound..." ...and... "Good morning Tenchi." ...and... "Not again Ryoko!" ...whit... "How tha...?!"

The sound 'most' unnatural, right before Ryoko is suddenly somehow upon Tenchi, as per _her_ usual norms possessive, that Tenchi blanches at, per _his_ usual norms, as Aleaic looks about... "How tha... where did...?!" ...of norms NOT of his own experience! Ryoko just eyes over... "What's your problem?" ...Aleaic eyeing incredulously... "Where'd you come from?!" ...as Aleaic looks back whence Tenchi and he came... "Are you Usain Bolt or something?"

"Who?" Tenchi and Ryoko quip. Aleaic blanching... "Don't you go to school?" ...Tenchi blinking... "You said you were home schooled."

Aleaic comically wobble nods... "Uh... kay, yeah, but even I... wait... _not the point!_"

"Problem?" ...comes suddenly, eyes looking... "Grandpa." ...Tenchi sees as Yosho appears, set for sword play exercises. Aleaic just blinks again, more of the 'silent and sneaky' arrival Aleaic can't locate Yosho of... "I don't get it." ...Aleaic just shoulder slumps with.

"Let's change that." ...a teacher quips. Ryoko just rolls her eyes. "Good luck with this loser." ...Aleaic eyes over, before Tenchi quips. "Weren't you _supposed_ to do chores today Ryoko?"

"Indeed." _Noike_ suddenly appears with. Aleaic just feels his mind sputter, as Ryoko goes WIDE-eyed, Noike, (outta nowhere,) just nabs and ear drags Ryoko out of sight, and before Aleaic can register in his mind, what just occurred... "How can you people... eh!? Where did...?!" ...the guys are alone. Tenchi just remarks, hardly fazed sounding by it all. "Noike on the ball again."

"Hmmhmm."

All Aleaic does, is sputter, Yosho... "Yes, Al-kun?"

...and Al just sputters again. Pointing back at Tenchi, and whence they all came, several times. Tenchi just snickers. "Watch the pointing Aleaic-kun."

"Come along now." ...Yosho jostles. Aleaic, a moment after being left behind, just sighs out... "I must have a fever." ...and shuffles off unto his first butt whippin.

... ...

(Case #2)

"Okay! Got it!"

"Been awhile, under the couch." ...Kiyone (mommy) remarks, as Aleaic settles one of the couches back down, after Kiyone and Kiyone (up to ye, which is which,) finish vacuuming with. Mayuka just squeal-hics out, Kiyone (GP actually,) remarks. "You know it Mayuka. Some muscle help to get at the crud underneath for once."

"Thought it'd be heavier." Aleaic quips, the afternoon of the same first day, his sores not enough to dissuade some insistent help, that came down to getting at crumbs and messes in odd places. The couch, the last, as it turns out. Aleaic just gives a kooky thumbs up after, right before... "Snacks are ready!" ...Sasami calls out from the kitchen. Aleaic blinks... "I thought she was tired today."

"Can't stop Sasami easily. We've tried." Kiyone (mommy,) quips, her tone 'just' a bit off for Aleaic to accept.

"We're back!" ...comes Ayeka's voice, from the foyer. Kiyone (of dark teal hair,) calls back. "Heya Ayeka, I..." ...right before 'that'... "...sound." ...Aleaic hears, and in succession... "WHAGH!" ...before Ryoko can be seen teleporting in, Aleaic is _already_ on his back, covered by at least three females! Both Kiyone's, (Mayuka technically,) and... "...wHa?! NoIkE What are...?!" ...as Ryoko finishes popping in, realizes from... "Not _here_ Ryoko!" ...from Ayeka, more than realizing!

Ryoko, eyes-a- rollin... "So what..." ...before unseen out of sight again.

Ayeka just sighs, but then... "Oh dear."

"Off the ribs! Off the shoulder! Offoffoff**OFF!**"

"Stop whining Aleaic!" Kiyone (non-mommy) cracks. Aleaic just bemoans an immediate realization. "I have a headache!"

... ...

(Case #17)

Walking along the 'dock', by the lake, to the house, after a grocery trip with the truck...

"And then there was these guys that Kiyone and I had to chase, they really kept us on our toes, you know?"

"No." Aleaic quipped.

"Oh. Well, these guys were not as bad at the time we had to chase another perp down, the guy had us going around I circles for days."

"Okay." ...as he helped carry groceries in. (And note the unnoticeable notice of...)

"Did you know, this was even this one time, Noike and I managed to stop a bank heist, _aaannndd_... we got caught up in this big pirate raid, all at the same time?" ...Mihoshi just quips out. Aleaic blinks. "Robbers and pirates?" ...making one dark teal tressed head, glower in on close, as Mihoshi... "Oh yeah! You know our job takes us on all sorts of wild adventures. There was even this time around Saturn..."

Aleaic blinks. (NOT the only one...) "Saturn? You don't mean..."

...and _finally_... "_S...she_ means Tokyo! It's a code word sorta thing for us." ...Kiyone of GP sweating format, makes for cover. Aleaic just slit eyes over neutrally. Mihoshi just eyes back simply... "Oh no. You know it was..." ...which all of a sudden, Noike, (whom had noticed _way_ too well now, inclusive,) suddenly **ZIPS** up, and causes Al's grocery bag load, to quintuple! "_It was Tokyo!_"

"I can't see! I can't see! (Veggies smell ripe.)" ...as all he can see it plastic bags in his eyes. Mihoshi of course... "But what about that time the orbit of..."

"_**TOKYO!**_" ...such GP-double _reiterated_. Aleaic of course... "H... hey! Where do I... YACK!" ...and drops off the side of the dock, into the lake! The groceries however are 'saved' by... "_Got them!_" ...which Kiyone and Nioke see...

"Oh! Good catch Tok... MUUMPH!" ...Mihoshi is muffled of.

Tokimi just sees the two _far_ more knowing GP ladies, just desperately/silently/manically shoo the choshin inside. The said goddess just rolls her chibi yes, before heading in, as Aleaic just then... "_BWAHH!_ The grocer... eh? ...ies? Where...?!" ...he blinks around, looking for the missing dropped bags. All the while not seeing Mihoshi just being stampede romped inside to be 'reminded', out of sight again.

... ...

(Case #21)

"Ears dry yet, Al-kun?" ...Tennyo asks, Aleaic just sighing... "Not for two years, so far..." ...as he WAGGLES at his ears once again. Even a few head smacks to boot. Kiyone, (mommy feeding Mayuka,) just chides. "No water on Sasami's feast."

Al just _'eeps'_ and goes back to eating.

"But I was just talking about work." ...Mihoshi continues to remark. Kiyone (GP) just blanches. "The _one_ time that you really do..."

"Tell me Tenchi, how's this fried tempura fish?" ...Ryoko 'offers' of hand feeding value. Tenchi = pensive. Ayeka... "He'll have **my** food, this night Ryoko!" ...never changes huh?

"Isn't Yosho-sensei coming?" ...Aleaic asks, Tenchi just warbling through another Ry-Ay _stare down_... "Oh, you know him."

(Shrine/Yosho: "All the authors always forget me at dinner time. -streaming-anime-tears+tummy-rumbling-"

Course Sasami had a box lunch made for him, earlier that day.)

Aleaic: "No, not really."

Sasami: "How's dinner Al-kun?" ...which causes Al to stream anime-tears of his own. "_Sooo good._" ...making for giggles at the table.

And then... "Man, _enough_ for the moment. I'm starved!" ...a new (well, not really,) voice, joins the table. Aleaic BLINK sees! "_Wh... Washu-san?!_" ... "Screaming even the honorific eh?" ... "But where..."

"Here you go." Sasami plates up Washu. "Why thank you Sasami-chan." ...Sasami chuckling. "Sure Washu-nee." ...which made Washu blink a bit. Aleaic caught this... "Did she just call... YEEK!" ... "Don't stop eating!" ...Kiyone/Kiyone-Mayuka/Tennyo/Noike just gang-tackle Aleaic with! Washu just snickers... "Well, he's comfortable." ...and disappears!

"Stop **tackling** me! I can't eat like this! Do this to _Tenchi-san _already!" ...for Al's part. Ryoko just blinks, and does as 'told', unto a blanching Tenchi. Ayeka leaps in the save him. Sasami: "Another calm meal."

Al-kun later looked in the 'empty' broom closet, Tenchi just blaming the _cracks_ to his skull, on that first day.

... ...

(Tenchi Journal continued...)

I guess we didn't have a real plan, on how to keep who we really are, from poor Al.-kun. We never did! Who _planned_ all this anyway?! (Oh yeah, Tsunami sorta did. Anyway.)

Well, That first day alone was full of action. And that all didn't include what Washu was doing for Tsunami. Never even considered what goes into making a human body. Even after seeing Ryo-ohki merge with that mass stuff, it's still really weird.

Bad enough when...

... ...

(Procedure 64#)

"Well, baseline is stable, so far." ...Washu quips, Tama chan typing faster than the human eye. Tokimi just sighs... "If _that's_ what you call it."

"_You look like succulent crab, Sister._" ...a demon-esc sounding Tree goddess _sounds._

"Uhh... sure Sis... yeah." ...Washu warbles out, and just _triple_ reinforces an already quintuple-double reinforced energon cage. This as Tokimi just warily, as Tsunami experiences the pangs of _**hunger**_ for the first true time, in her existence. One can guess, what bodily frequencies, are being worked on. Washu just realizes... "Whatdayaknow, I'm hungry too." ...and for a moment, nabs Tama-chan, and both skedaddle for lunch, and their lives. Tokimi... "HEY! Don't leave me here alone with her!"

"_You look like a caramel muffin._" ...comes something out of Food Network nightmares.

Tokimi remembers something in the Nexus. (About a week ago. **LEAPT** in time, to just go do that!)

... ...

(Procedure 106#)

"YOU NEVER CARED FOR MY METHOD OF EXPERIMENTS!" ...a more than overly emotional angsty (comical) response snaps in the Lab dark.

"HEY! I said I keep the place lit! And hold your horses Tsui!" ...Washu types a 'bit' faster, at her holo-top. Tokimi just hold her head. "Being on a 'cycle', might be unnecessary, Sister."

"**I didn't leave, cause I never loved you!**" ...a _bit_ off-key, Teenage esc sounding 'monthly' decrying, blanches out, from a sobby teal choshin. Washu just snickers, looking back... "What we put up with."

"Indeed." ...Tokimi quips dryly. Tsui just hears, and _about_... "DON'T MOCK MY PROCESS!"

Washu, running away... "Let's encapsulate this one for every seven years! Jeeze!" ...with Tama-chan again.

Tokimi... why's she 'running'? "Seven centuries more like!"

(Al swore he felt a bad earthquake, by the way. Yosho just nailed him on the head again, to remind him at practice.)

... ...

(Procedure (...losing count...) )

"Well, oh man... -rubbing eyes- ...we're getting down to it. Whew." ...Washu remarks, pulling several all nighters for this. Tokimi is just zonked out, on a nearby lab transmogrifier, or... something... Washu (dryly) : "Sure, don't look too comfortable."

"_Ohhhh..._" ...Washu hears, and sighs. "Your self control routines are in place, you know."

"I never knew life could be this vibrant. Everything so full of life! I want to partake in everything." ...a teal choshin just quips. Washu just sighs, tapping away... (Tama is zonked out too. See her spirally dizzy eyes?) "Careful there, might get yah mistaken for that one Nekomi goddess. (Didn't bring a barf bag to this session.)"

"I can't wait to share my new life with him." ...a suddenly rather serene and calm choshin says, Washu looking over and seeing another genuine tear dribble down. This version, controlled (unlike Procedure 83 that nearly **flooded** the lab.) Washu just smirks. "Keep that one. Guess he's in for that ride, soon here for real."

Tsunami just smiles, a bit too 'presently'.

And... "Okay, time for the last few. Now for the sexual calibrations." ...is she _**kidding?!**_

... ...

(Tenchi Journal etc...)

I guess it'll work out. Suppose all the gang tackling Al-kun has been getting will train him up, as much as Grandpa already is. I'd say he could get the wrong idea from Noike or Kiyone (same hair color on them, different tones. Kinda odd indeed, now that Al mentions it,) about what told him, and then to me. I think though, he's just trying to decide how to fit in. He's doing okay in my book, already.

Between all the chores and garden help, he's like a human battery. (Wonder if that morning glow of his, has anything to do with that.) He also helps with the Shrine, all his experiences making him a near natural there. And even with all that, he still insists on some form of 'payment' for whenever we eat. Sasami's suggestion to use Aleaic-kun's art drawings, as payment, turned out to be popular group favorite. Course Al-kun's already having to make new stuff to catch up, as he sees it, and I've never seen where we live, drawn so nice before.

About the only dissenter still, is Ryoko. Not sure it's that though. I think she's still really worried about Sasami. It's still not been that long, we're all keeping an eye on her. And Sasami keeps an eye on Aleaic-kun. And Al is keeping too much an eye on Washu's door, even after he found out.

Actually, about that...

... ...

(Fourth night after arrival.)

"_Wow_." ...more than a few fems chime, at the carpet of stars, on ever high. Tenchi nods. "Really clear night out here guys."

"You guys are sure lucky." Aleaic readily admits. With an island landscape that saw too much light pollution, too often, the stars were a gift to places that occluded city light well. (With certain genius type enhancements.) It made the grassy lakeside vista on below optimum, for the stargazing on a large blanket, laid out, some special treats made for this occasion.

Ryoko... "So they're just big fat old balls of gas, so what?"

"Don't talk about yourself, so succinctly, Ryoko."

"You're part of the 'family' too now." ...Ayeka didn't stop shaking her fist at, for a good bit after.

"Light that travels for millions of years to get here. Good thing the 'gas' didn't come with it." Aleaic snickers, only getting unseen rolled eyes at that one. From there, a good long calm, some snacks partaken, a few comical moments between familiar parties, all otherwise within the frame of twinkling diamonds, sapphires, jewels of the darkened sky.

Tenchi sensed something from Aleaic, as Aleaic lain on his back, arms crossed behind his head, clothing for a cool evening. The others heard a kami remark to a mortal. "You like really looking at stars, huh Al-kun?"

Aleaic just winced and teardropped... "Sorry, really... got a weakness for space... and well, all of it up there." ...this making the ladies eye around at each other. And then to some off kilter blushes, Aleaic then goes off some long evolved mental mullings, after two years alone, looking up at the stars. He sighs... "About the only canvas my drawing can't really capture. Not like I can beat whomever made all of space out there. I mean..."

More than a few 'ears' listing in... (Seto's own, from her own night cast of pall, subspace palace...) ...as Aleaic felt his own heart settle, the words coming out, "Space. The stars... someone out there is a _far_ more expert artist than I am. I mean... look how they're all laid out, each and every night." ...a captivating monologue even begetting Ryoko's interest. Tenchi was proven correct to his hunch, on then hearing... "The cosmos up there, put in place long before any of us were ever born. Been there for billions of years. So much of it gorgeous, and... probably terrifying. It'd be really cool to see it all up there, see Earth, from up there, someday. The stars are the ultimate artists, in the end. Would love to learn from them." ...he trails off. He never sees the eyes that know _far_ too much better.

It gave 'one' set of choshin eyes watching, an idea for later on.

Course, one set of eyes, weren't there. Aleaic would find out why, as he hears then from Sasami. "I guess you need to work on your art more then, Al-kun." ...Aleaic nodding noticeably in the dark. He then quips, looking at one particular star of random bright note. "Yeah. I mean look at that one star. Created untold ages ago, it's place random, yet set in place. It could have been placed anywhere, and there it is as bright as daylight as it is coming right at us and really _really_ bright as it comes closer and closer and... what the?" ...Al blinks, as the 'star' he was looking at, has come so close, might as well be _daylight_ here! The source of which, was now hovering ever so serenely above the lake! Aleaic... warbling now... one supposes... "M... my, one gawd awful close star... er... is that a space... sp... space chip? Er... ship?"

And that absent voice... "_: Hey guys! I'm back from patrol! I even managed to land right this time, isn't that great?! :_" ...as Aleaic... "_Ah... ah... Mihoshi... ah... haha... hahaha_..." ...as Tenchi just teardrops in the (oh yeah,) blustering hover-vector winds. "Hey Mihoshi. Welcome... home..." ...as the rest of the gang, just have their hands in their annoyed faces. All save also, Sasami... "Yup, guess that does it." ...and droop-sighs her head.

... ...

(Tenchi Journal... uhboy...)

And there you have it. (To whoever ends up reading this. Anyway.) Aleaic isn't one for lying, and was clearly noticed as such, when we tried to describe that whole Mihoshi bit off. After the previous two days, he 'knew' he saw enough, even if mostly hearing and double takes all over the place, he didn't buy much from us, and it was Ryoko that even knew better, at that point, to tell the truth.

I even remember what Ryoko warned Aleaic of...

... ...

"You really want to know, little boy?"

All of them, in the well used living room of the residence, Yosho included now. (Other's in orbit, listening in.) Aleaic, whom was directed by question, just thought for a moment, and then... "Yeah Ryoko. I don't like _not_ knowing what 'is' going on here."

"You might be better off not knowing." Yosho remarked in. "Master?" ...Aleaic commented over questioningly. Sasami however asked over.. "You don't want us to tell him brother?" ...which made for another unknown, Aleaic just learned, with a facial **stab** over at. And as Mihoshi nearby was getting the GP riot act from Noike, Kiyone of GP status, comments. "It's all not pretty, what happens out there."

"Sometimes ignorance is the best knowledge of all." Yosho just injects.

And then Aleaic did... "Then I should be... what... mind wiped of the three times I nearly got mugged. The stabbing I fought off from some nut job in Kurashiki? That volcano I mentioned... heck, that Typhoon I hid from in that abandoned World War II fighter cave once _even_..." ...a few realizing sighs coming from around the place, Aleaic just accenting it all. "Heck... _in fact_, I 'should' be dead now. Maybe before I even knew I was an orphan, for all I know!" ...he snaps out, general unease exacerbated with, and more Aleaic amends with... "I... -sigh- ...maybe even that tumble down the hillside that one first day in Nekomi. And... somehow I end up here."

The eyes of lit of realization of an incomplete puzzle, makes Aleaic eye up at the Tenchi clan generally. "_Here._ Am I _supposed_ to be here then? _Especially_ even now?" ...the last challenging Yosho's earlier sentiment. Yosho just shrugs, Aleaic just sighing. The rather helpless look Aleaic sports then, makes Aleaic suspect for his own part. "I guess I don't know then. -shrug- Kay. I won't know then. If that's better for me, fine and be it so."

Tenchi sorta took that the wrong way... "Um, not cool to guilt trip us into any of this."

Aleaic righted that in turn, looking up good and hard. "I meant for _me_. It's only been three days. Well.. four, I guess. I don't want to know, if you all _really_ don't want me to know. Just be yourselves, and I'll just be my own person, despite it all. I _can_ still leave, right now, if you all want." ...as he allows an escape vector to work with. Ryoko blinking at that even more, Aleaic even adding... "Even do one of those mind wipe things, if it'll help. Ignorance is ignorance in the end, if I just simply don't know. I give full permission, if it's that important a secret to you all here."

Aleaic finishes that, and then sees the _quite_ genuine faces on his hosts, and just pulls _such_ a face. "Great, I'm about to be a _vegetable_."

"That'd give Mihoshi some actual company." Ryoko barbs in. Mihoshi... "Hey!" ...as Ayeka snaps back... "Must you turn every last thing said, into such tripe?"

"What of it 'Princess'." ...Ryoko 'added' in. Ayeka blinks. They all do.

"_Princess?_" ...Aleaic gulped, feeling his blood pressure drop. Ayeka gasps, and then stabs an unintended finger of intended yelling at Aleaic... "Take a good look at what a _real_ space pirate and demon looks like!" ...which gasped a lot of comical faces around. Aleaic inspects over at Ryoko... "So... a space babe then."

"-PIG**SNORT**- HAHA! Points! I'll give him that!" ...Ryoko cracks out, Ayeka grinding in turn. Aleaic eyes over at the two... "Is this what good and evil fighting looks like? Who's good, and who's evil then?" ...causing _both_ fems to GLOWER over a _wilting_ Aleaic... "_Watch it kun-bozu!_" ...both.

A good release of pent up laughter, eases the mood. All this before in turn. "He might as well know." Tenchi adds. Yosho of whom such directed. "To do so, means no turning back. I will support by this decision, if one here accepts with no further talk of leaving."

Aleaic hears this, and asks... "Um... _why_ do you want me here? I still don't get that part. I really don't."

"You don't remember what I said to you, on that rock?"

Yosho saw Aleaic mull the elder's words in mind, which led to Aleaic just stabbing wacky fingers out at everyone of female he could see! "Who tha heck would love _me_ here! They all love Tenchi! I can tell that dang much!" ...which causes blushes galore, quite a few fem blushes then SNAP back... "_Mind you own business!_" ...and Tenchi to blush his own warbily version. "..."

Yosho however... "Yet there is one that does. I imagine she will be here soon."

Aleaic just points a right pinky finger up... and can't quite say anything in response. Yosho then offers... "Until then, perhaps an alteration to your schedule is in order. One pertaining to your artistic flair."

"Hold it." Al raises a hand in turn, and to everyone watching he decides... "Perhaps we should know of each other better first. Of this, I will not leave on honor of my word and soul. As such..." ...he decides to rise, and bows per proper custom. "Greetings, so ye all know: I am Aleaic Saloam Kerenska. Why I am named that, I do not know. I apparently hail from an Orphanage in Nekomi, Japan. I spent fifteen years there, before the following two, on a long pilgrimage of Shrines, and assorted adventures, that led me to here, by all apparent road. Why I am named, as I am, I have no clue, again of again. Trust me, I looked. Anywho... as such, I am pleased to meet you for bona fide truth."

A different set of blushes there, As Yosho nods. "We greet you Aleaic Saloam Kerenska of Nekomi. Tenchi." ...Yosho imparts over. Tenchi cocks an eye... "Why me?"

"You're more the household head now, than I."

Tenchi then just hears to his annoyance... "Lord Tenchi is the best!' ... "That's my future sexy hubby for yah!" ... "Best father ever!" ... "Best son-in-law to boot!' ... "He'd do great in the GP!" ... "Number one in Japan!"

"Thanks guys." Tenchi holds at his head, tone of dry annoyance in addendum. He then sees Aleaic just chuckling well and true, past some noticeable uncertainty. Tenchi decided to alleviate that.

... ...

(Tenchi Journal...)

...and then we told him. A lot. He took it well.

...he fainted. (Better than having to chase him down and do that mind erase stuff.) Yeah, as Noike said, we're a unique bunch. And...

-A moment before...-

Yeah yeah Al-kun, we're not alone in the universe.

At least at this point, he's not in such shock anymore. And also, at least now, Al-kun's not asking Ryoko to carrying him up and drop him, over and over, after when he saw Ryoko flying about, for the first time. Not so sure about how Ayeka and Ryoko keep fighting. Not sure anyone needs to see explosions that big. Maybe _I'm_ the one, that's too used to it. I'm getting a weird vibe from Al-kun, about 'why' they keep fighting. Should I be worried?

Well, Al-kun also knows about Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Noike. And I guess Noike, Ayeka, Sasami and my Grandpa. GP and Jurai stuff respectively. We only told him enough, that he rather well taken to accepting things at simple value, some of the more sensitive stuff, we kept from him, after telling him enough. I think he knows to not ask, where not needed. There's enough going on around here, that Al-kun... hmm... just Al, yeah... that keeps Al busy.

He's actually brought a few skills and things from his orphan days, like how to change a diaper by fooling oneself from it. (Tinted goggles, breath mask with freshener spray, music in the ears with that music Pod thingy. Really works.) He also seems more serious about spar training, more than I am really. Course Grandpa gets the better of us both, so nothing special there I guess. I think maybe, as Grandpa puts it, Aleaic needs some 'discipline' to keep focus with. I guess now, after the end of a two year journey, one needs something new to grab a hold of. Anyway, Ayeka is impressed with how fast Aleaic is learning the Juraian sword routines, as if he was natural to them. Kinda cool to see, actually.

As for the rest of the stuff, Al works the fields with me and the girls, then he helps at the house, and finds time to witness our brand of wackiness, learn stuff at the Shrine, and make more 'art' to work his meals, as he keeps putting it. Got me why, all the art is gonna fill this place up soon. Actually, about that, Grandpa made some news yesterday, that Aleaic found surprising.

... ...

"Art school?" Aleaic blinks at. Yosho nodding, slurping his tea. Tennyo and Sasami in attendance by happenstance, nod amicably, Tennyo adding... "You said you wanted to get better."

"Yeah, right before Mihoshi's ship showed up like that!" ...Aleaic big head deformed in cracking back. He then shrugs. "I guess I was just monologing all that."

"Let's see how serious it become."

Aleaic cock eyes to counter a tea sipping Yosho. "Isn't art school around here expensive?

"A special vocational case can be used to give you special access. I have friends that enjoy artists doing projects for them. And, it can be a discipline as well, along with the sword art, you find enjoyment in." ...Yosho, so keen and level minded.

A mortal shmoo just slits is eyes at that, in nowhere in general. A look from the other three, then hear to correction... "Satisfaction. _Not_ enjoyment. I know what sword play is for." ...as he then picks up a cup of tea... "No one should _enjoy_ all that."

"Indeed." Yosho nodded. It was a good moment where the 'notch' got raised of their mutual shmoo's auspice. Yosho then amends. "Then some vocational schooling, you can find enjoyment in, instead."

Aleaic just nodded. (Still uneasy about it, but kept in check.)

Sasami then asks over. "So, is Nobuyuki and Rea coming tomorrow?" ...Yosho nodding. Tennyo mentioning... "I guess they've been busy making a new brother for Tenchi."

The 'cough' Aleaic made, in nearly spilling his tea, just caused Yosho to tease. "One wonders just how 'many' brothers and sisters, they will have, given their activities."

The tea didn't keep in the cup. "_**Guys!**_" Aleaic blushes at, all too knowingly. Tennyo just smirks over. "What? Can't take the 'talk'?"

"You kidding?" Aleaic blanches at. "When I got to be a teenager, Nanny would tease me about it all constantly! I still don't know why she did it! Got _really_ creepy, I tell you."

A good few giggles at Aleaic's expense. Sasami just semi-changes topic... "I guess you'll meet Nobuyuki tomorrow, Al-kun. Maybe you both can collaborate on art projects, with his housing stuff."

Aleaic blinks on hearing "_Ahhh!_" ...from Yosho and Tennyo. Aleaic just shrugs. "If he likes me I guess." ...put haltedly. Sasami just beams back. "You kidding? You'll both have fun! I can tell."

Aleaic just eyed Sasami. "Er..."

"Careful." Yosho comments, Sasami 'eeping' a... "Sorry." ...that made Aleaic nervous again.

... ...

(Tenchi Journal...)

...which brings us to the reason Aleaic is even here. Just heard from Washu that her 'job' is about done with. Given we haven't seen her or Tokimi for a good few days now, I guess it had to come to an end... or start... at some point. Guess we find out later today. Al-kun will be with Grandpa for some more Shrine training, also to look after Mayuka. I guess the rest of us will be on whatever Tsunami has planned.

Everything seems so focused on what Tsunami has going on. I hope it all really is worth it. She seemed so happy when Al first arrived, I have to guess and hope, to trust in that. I'm not one for second guessing beyond what's too late for me to do so for anyway, but I still wonder what 'else' is going on, with all of this.

I guess we'll find out. Cya.

... ...

Tenchi heads back downstairs from his room, just as he hears... "And here's Mayuka's formula and toys. We know you won't mind."

"Mom." Tenchi recognizes, and reaches downstairs to see a decently wary Aleaic, holding a squirmy Mayuka, and his back _laden_ with Mayuka focused stuff. Might as well been a daycare center on his back, the way he was fighting for balance. Al-kun of said wary part... "Why all this, all of a sudden?"

"Grandfather wanted to spend time with Mayuka, and you some training, with him." Tennyo gave for an effective excuse. Tenchi reaches down to see, as Noike just squeal-blurps away, Aleaic just eyeing back at Kiyone (mommy,) Tennyo and Kiyone. Ayeka from the table, and Ryoko from the rafters, upside down at that (Aleaic more than knowing now,) look on as Aleaic eyes back. "I get the sudden feeling I'm being kicked out from something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Noike eyes back, teasing (maybe,) leaning towards him, hands on her hips. Aleaic just blinks at this, as Mayuka just bonks at his chin. He then double blinks, and then 'combats' back by holding Mayuka up... "They must have gotten bored of you, oh you how sad it must be to be so _luved_. Oh yes yes yes." ...he actually cuddle squeals Mayuka with.

Tenchi just blanches at the _faces_ Al-kun gets in return. Tennyo just comically seethes back, holding her right fist up. "_Someone_ is too comfortable here, suddenly."

The next scene, Al-bozu is just _kicked_ out of the house, with... "_Go to Yosho, yutz!_" ...some combined female flair.

Aleaic just rubs at his hiney, sorta, (the Mayuka pack on his back, isn't small. They over did it on him,) before he then carries Mayuka with him. "I guess it's date night with the guys, lil lady." ...before Mayuka spit-blurbs back at him. "Oh sure sure, I know." Al cracks back. It's like that all the way up to the Shrine.

Kiyone (snickering mommy,) looks with a few extended melons, outside the slide door, or through it, Noike sensing who is being snickered at, of vector... "What?"

"He's turned out to be a trusting sort. Sorta like how you were Noike, when you showed up." ...mother Kiyone giggling.

Noike just snickers, Tenchi already knowing the subject there, alluded to again with Noike accenting... "Orphans can have it rougher than normal. Maybe it's all about being around so many others, orphans like myself."

"Great, another weirdo for the GP to mess with." Ryoko blanches in kind. Made for a few GP based glares in comical turn, Ayeka allying her words with... "That _weirdo_ would probably fit in well, just like Lord Senia has done."

"If they let another earthling in, that is." Tenchi reminds, a few sighs in kind, around. "Might be a stretch for the Council on that one." Noike is forced to agree with. Tennyo however comments. "If Tsunami wants Aleaic so badly though, it might be above even the GP to consider of consequence. With whatever she has planned."

"Oh, it's quite big." ...another crab headed melon quips. A few gaffs of... "_Washu?! / __**MOM!**_" ...this Tenchi just manic yelling back kookily... "Stop doing that!"

"Oh? Guess you're not ready to see the final product then. My best work for Ryoko to essentially get a sister out of."

"_**WHAT?!**_" ...a few react to. Almost causing Aleaic to return back in hearing (if not for his own near snafu, a moment later,) before Washu just rolls her eyes. "Aw come on, Lady Seto is waiting down in the Lab too for this."

Ryoko of course... "That kills it! I'm staying out of this! I... lemme go Washu! Dang it Washu! I said I don't' want in on this! I MEAN IT! DAMMIT WASHU!" ...she's flat out **dragged** along. (Soon in Kevlar like body wrap bindings again.)

Ayeka, for her part... "I think Ryoko, might be right. For once." ...the thought _not_ a cherished one for the princess.

Tenchi just sighs. "Well, let's see where this all goes."

"It can't be that bad." Kiyone quips, as the mother sees the GP version push Mihoshi in front of her, giving Mihoshi another _reminder_, as they all head in. Only Ryo-ohki is missing, for the moment. Course from there...

... ...

"There we go. Yup! There we go! Oh yeah!' ...Aleaic actually semi-tosses Mayuka, up and down, as they head up the stairs. Mayuka, proving quite receptive to being played with, just giggles at the 'treatment' given. As they head up, eyes look at the pair, as they advance up.

As do another...

... ...

-Another galaxy, another planet.-

"Do we know who or what, we are looking for?" ...an 'invisible' voice comments. The Wau 'pirate' nearby, just shrugs. A dark, dank alley way of enough technological note, to make it more than Earthlike, though it was also shabby enough to nearly lose its technological status.

"The first two hotspots didn't turn up anything." ...the 'invisible' voice commented in low whisper. Her chance of her voice being caught in the open by any sensor apparatuses hidden, by her GP counter-electronic mesh abilities. It was well needed here, in _hardly_ ideal intelligence gathering circumstances. This as Kiriko looked on with her suit enhanced sight sensors, behind a poly-mesh ops-helm-skin. Next to her 'Erma' operated in the open, as they kept hopping around security systems, on a _decently_ rainy night, even for a planet that had weather control capability. Kiriko had to rely on a 'secondary' form of assistance, as nearby, a 'drunk' acting Gyokuren kept distracting random pirates or random of random passerby, 'taking out' any all too fresh offending Eretrusians, or foreign souls piratish the same, with the former lady-in-waiting's expertise in the 'drunken fighting discipline'. It looked comical, effective, and distracted here and there, from otherwise possible detailed sight of Kiriko's electro-shadow, being messed with, by the deliberate rain.

The mere first spec-ops on Eretru, the first tacid intelligence in M31, on arrival, (after a good week of avoiding pirate and Fungesian vessel patrols, with sensor cloaking, and more than a few sweated through moments, a true rival to Jurai and the GP, was _not_ to be trifled with,) was so far scouring up zilch of nothing. Two data archive houses that the local guilds controlled, in the name of data trade via the Andromeda Black Market (data meant a _lot_ out here. Psion Poisoning of data chip translation units, backstabbing _lot,_) turned up nothing on Traquis. Nothing so far.

"I'd hate to second guess Lady Seto, but..." ...Kiriko had to comment. The shape changed pirate in old pirate princess garb, just said nothing. This as they approached their final local target, under rain and dark cover. Any form of eavesdropping, was being handled by the effective 'team' still in orbit, aboard a still cloaked _Kamidake._ Other than body sensor 'tagging' by _Kamidake_ sensors, zilch other electromagnetic, nay even Jurai Power communication was allowed. Even Jurai Power here would be sensed, by Fungesian 'sensors'.

The reason for _that_ was complicated.

"So might this be." ...'Erma' commented, as they approached their final target, one _far_ more alight, from commanding looking photo-cascade emitters. (Some hecka bright LED-esc emitters.) The rain was so alit by the emitters, it sparkled. _That_ was what was making Kiriko sweat a good bit, past the rain. "I see scrambler nanites in the rain. They must have some top notch information to hide, to get fancy like that."

"They have a dampening field around that structure too." ...Erma quipped, the large, otherwise blocky, generic structure of futuristic note, having a pair of bio-roid sentries, _not_ small ones, and an electronic frontier gate, glowing red in the rain that spattered steam off it. (Not water vapor either. Nasty telling effect, the gate alone had.)

And also unseen, several forms of electromagnetic defence, as well as a couple primitive ones. The sign of 'holes' in the soppy ground, told of reactions to prior attempts here.

"Nasty business they have here." Erma judged. She then saw on her hidden HUD sight, Gyokuren as leaning on a nearby fence line. This as a 'conference' was in progress now. Erma just commented... "Any way we go about it, we'll get noticed in there."

"_: Give em a moment. :_" ...Gyokuren informed, as Kiriko just blinked. "Watch the comm-silence."

"Someone isn't." ...as suddenly Erma's sensors indicated to her HUD. "Someone else is going in there."

Kiriko saw, and recognized from the readings coming from an 'above' direction... "_Not her! She'll..._" ...before a sudden **'**_**FLASH**_**'** of unexpected lightning, suddenly blacked out _all_ the electronic defences, in a single stroke! The same for Kiriko's electro-suit! Erma just teardropped, as Kiriko comically decried... "Are they _trying_ to scrap the data in there?!"

"Quick!" ...Erma just snap judged. Kiriko shot in close concert, as she hissed to... "_Warn us of response Gyokuren! We got no time!_"

"_: Just hurry! Someone already noticed! :_"

"STALL THEM ALREADY!" ...Kiriko just yammered! Erma just shot past the temporarily inert guardians, as she yelped... "Get the Net-worm ready to go! If she gets the data first, she'll **fry** the place to cover her tracks!"

"Then I need a terminal girl!" ...Kiriko just sped as fast as her body enhanced format would allow. It still didn't seem fast enough here. Soon enough though to _**BUST**_ through the main hatchway, and race down first floor hallways! Erma just judged... "Wow, they really did a number here!"

"Not the time!" Kiriko just spat, as they passed generic areas, heading for any form of comptroller center, or hyper-thread server farm node. Anything proper to use. The local 'acquired' comptroller code strings, with some fast working Net-worms for data digging, would handle the rest.

Course getting to use them, was precluded on... "I think it's this way!"

"Better be this way 'Erma'!"

"Oh shut up, and..." ...as they both screech now into formal sight of... "Found it... and... _aw crap_." ...Kiriko replaced her glee with, as foreboding, as they arrive in the data-center area, the emergency backup electronic lit place, also of sight within, of _another_ that followed them in. One with a second that... "_Merrow?!_"

'Three' sets of: "_You!_" ...just leads to Erma spatting... "Get away from that data node, _Nagi!_"

"**Make me!**" ...a sudden blaster sword pointed end, '**retorts**' with!

Comical screams and blasters blaring all over, galore.

... ...

-Jurai-

It wasn't often, that a King, took in of the forest, with nay of formal reason. However for once, as he felt at the trunks of several Space Trees. "I wonder..."

"Here you are dear!" ...Azusa felt his interlude stunned by. "And not even an extra paragraph to reminisce by."

A suddenly peeved looking Misaki just retorted on hearing that... "_What was that, Dear?_" ...Azusa just snickering, hiding behind a Fifth Generation Tree, of random note. (That was teardropping.) "Nothing at all. I swear."

"Husband is wise." ...a serene tone from Funaho remarks, as Azusa just sighs. "More thinking, than being wise."

"What of love?" Misaki asked. Azusa gleeped, acting rather _off_ from his canon natural flair of the Throne, as he rubbed at the back of his dark lavender mane of royal length. Misaki and Funaho blinked, Funaho cocking her eyes, her royal kimono robes and long raven hair, swaying as she approached Azusa, for his part, starting to sway himself a bit.

Funaho then 'prodded' lightly. "Dear?"

"You both remember the original Masaki, correct?"

Both Queens reacted uncomfortably. A good slew of mixed memories, playing across both their minds. Funaho just asked, to hopefully belay. "It's not about Miyuki again, be of it?"

Azusa relieved both hearts, by chuckling. "No. Hardly. Of my mind, is what has become of note, since Tsunami discussed with you three." ...this Misaki automatically knowing what _that_ meant! This as she ZIPPED up to husband... "Who said you could eavesdrop on us like that!" ...at the tight in tight collar.

When Azusa started to froth at the mouth from being choked at, Funaho just remarks calmly... "Sister, given Husband has all right to know..." ...this Misaki just dumps Azusa and giggles. "Oh, I guess so then."

Azusa, butt and robes and all, below notice, just sighs as both wives of ancient loved note, come near to sit near a Tree, that unintended was also regaled of tale, one that Azusa soon returns focus of. "Ever since that _Devil_ Princess of ours left for her new interest, I've been thinking of the old tales that Masaki, the original, and even the First Emperor would talk of, of a place that made Jurai, feel like somewhere else. Only till now, have I bothered to remember all of that, for clues."

"You mean of the precursor age." Funaho guessed at. Azusa smirks and nods. "Days even the Academy have trouble finding easy information of. And even before... _that boy_... conducted his strange affair of the heavens, did my mind mull over the meaning of the old tales."

Misaki admittedly looked on here, as Funaho thumbed her chin, they all sitting of relaxed measure now, the Trees giving proper seclusion. (And of 'backdrop' unintended.) "I too since Tenchi... ascended... began to wonder. Especially after remembering what Tsunami intended, when we were all asked of permission, for her... intentions." ...the word 'intention', encapsulating all that was going on now. Funaho herself was as uncertain as anyone else here. However on mind of all that, Funaho then asks... "Do you think it has to do with whom Tsunami is interested in? I myself am uncertain otherwise why she would be so interested in a mere earthling."

"Ah! So you admit to their unfit measure." Azusa quipped, still deriding of a place, despite where Funaho hailed, also held an underdeveloped lot of billions, that also held ones that held all _he_ held dear to family heart. Of such, Tenchi was_ not_ on Azusa's Startica festival holo-card list. Funaho however corrected. "Then I myself should not be here then after all?"

Azusa had_ better_ had been kissing at Funaho's knees, after that one.

The Jurai King then corrected. "How can _that_ planet, be the center of our attentions, verses the rest of the universe? And now with one that unless I didn't know any better, _had_ to do with the old stories. It's because of that, I wonder, and consider carefully."

"All that separates Earth and it's souls, from our own of above, is advancement. Their time will come too, as probable."

Azusa nodded to Funaho's wisdom. It's hardly failed her, after for so long. (Strategy was more Azusa's game per say. Politics a combined Juraian family affair.) Azusa then remarked back around to. "Then whomever this 'beloved' of hers is, will have to merit our attentions as well. It's a Core Secret matter, after all."

Funaho and Misaki then actually blink... "I request to speak to Lady Seto, at once. We have to be formally involved as well."

However before they could react further, the Trees... "_What are they...?_" ...Misaki as any of them, saw as the Trees started to emit cascades of swirling light. However 'what' was of this said display, made Funaho creep out, despite herself.. "Why... are the Trees _scared?_"

And then they felt... _again_...

... ...

A meeting prior...

"GIVE US THAT DATA!" ...in another galaxy.

"_: Make me. :_" ...Nagi's image spat back with, riling pretty much the entire _Kamidake_ crew. Senia took a quick stab in turn, off Amane's demand. "Bounty Hunter Nagi, as Captain of this ship, I request the data your acquired, for our use as well."

Yeah, few weren't blushing there. (Senia learned a _lot_ of lessons, from the Renzan Campaign. ) However the image from Nagi's hybrid vessel, despite her own noticeable blush. "_: I... ah... must refuse. This data is lucrative, in the right hands. :_"

"You can't!" Neiju decried. Nagi... "_: I will! :_"

"How much." Senia snapped, this time Kiriko admonishing to... "No Senia! We can't trust her!"

"But you remember what... _she_ said." ...Senia tried to be hush-hush about. Nagi however, eyed back from an image location, that couldn't be traced. (Ken-ohki had picked up some cloaking abilities, in this new time thread, as well. Amongst other 'gem' based abilities. _Dang Washu_...) "_: Sorry, but you GP types need to get better at security protocols with comm-lines. :_"

THAT made Amane riled as all heck! "**That** is a Class One offense Nagi! We'll have to press formal charges for tampering alone!"

"_: If you find me. Maybe a trade, if you do.:_" ...Nagi mocked back. Senia just bemoaned out, in a decent plea. "Aww come on Nagi! There's gotta be some way to share that information at least! It's really important!"

Nagi eyed back... "_: Just... __how__ important? :_"

Senia gulped. Ryoko (formerly Erma,) just held her head. "Bad move Senia."

"Sorry, I... eh?" ...Senia then hears a series of meows, from... "Fuku?"

In succession, meows from Ken-ohki, make Nagi react facially, to her left suddenly, too! "_: __**Don't**__ you idiot! :_"

And a couple of rounds of 'meows' from two cabbits, over comm, makes for teardrops, that Senia just asks out... "Ah... what are they talking about?"

The snickers from the married crew of the _Kamidake_ makes Senia blink. "What guys? What?"

"_: Lover talk. :_" ...Nagi responds. Senia blinks. "Of whom... oh!" ...he then realizes. Nagi then blanches! "_: You traitor! So what about Ryo-ohki and that bitch she's with?! :_"

"I get it. I guess." Karen commented. This before... "H... _hey!_"

"_: KEN-OHKI! :_" ...Nagi smacks off of Hakuren's pronouncement of... "We got the data!"

"Oh." Senia chuckles out. Nagi sue looks pissed. "_: Why you sneaky little cabbit-Seto wanabe! :_" ...right at Fuku.

"**Hey!**" ...one _entire_ GP crew retorted back with. Fuku just meows chipper. Nagi just held at her spiky locks in turn. "_: Yeah yeah. :_"

A sudden sensor warble breep warning, makes for Amane in quick on her sensor holo unit... "Uh oh... several ships are rising from the surface towards us. I think they know we're here. And..."

"_: ...a Fungesian warship. Bad news. :_" ...Nagi also reported. Senia just asked... "Um... what's so _bad_ about the Fungesians?"

"They _hate_ anything that relates to Jurai, at the moment. No one knows why." ...Kiriko remarks, Neiju adding... "And no one can find out, since communications between both nations are cut off currently." ...Suiren adding... "Not even the minor states of the Galaxy Union, have had much contact with Fungesia. It's been real odd."

"Bad time it sounds like, to find out why." Senia quick judges. Nagi just grinds. "_: We'd start a war by staying. I'm outta here. :_" ...put well and put off. However before the transmission is cut off, Senia... "Hunter Nagi. I'm sorry, and thank you." ...which catches the _long_ time Bounty Hunter, well off guard. Her last... "_: You owe me one then. :_" ...the last from said Nagi. Senia just gulps, Amane just sighing. "Won't ask about that one."

".63 AUs and closing!" Karen quick snaps. Senia. "Go cloak full spectrum, and get us out of here!"

"Right!" ...in snap return, and the _Kamidake_ manages to extricate from the situation, seemingly well enough. But in close enough measure to see when Senia's penchant for pirate trapping, of several pirate starships come in close measure, come into close contact with Fungesian firepower.

Seeing a different format of _'Crystalhawk Wings'_, used offensively, gives the crew, **very** real shivers, on virgin sight thereof.

... ...

...and a meeting all during...

"_Whoa._" ...Tenchi couldn't help himself. And all despite trying not to blush. And also all despite being in a 'hybrid' pseudo meeting area, where part of Washu's Lab, had been merged with Mikagami's bridge deck area, and a port of the _Nexus_ platform as well. All well and sights of all three detailed areas, centered on what Tenchi was of dear amazement at.

Seto no less. "So this be the final result?" ...Washu nodding. "Of an initial measure."

"It feels interesting, to be certain." ...a more nominal sounding tone chimes in, rather than one that should be _far_ more of same tone. There, in a simple Juraian dress smock of white and light blue, in a simple teal blue mane of hair crown, eyes a bit lighter of her old Sasami beheld pinkish hue, skin tone human pale and simple. Ryoko swore she saw bits of herself, in Tsunami's new format. One that didn't look like it was of merit to gawk at, but _here_ it more than was justified.

"You look silly, so _reduced_ in composition." ...one Choshin tone told 'well' enough. Eyes look, as Tokimi just sighed at the sight of the 'new' Tsunami. Tsunami in turn just smiled. "You should try this some time, Sister." ...making Tokimi eye warily, changing subject with a look over at... "So Washu, she is assuredly stable?"

"Eighty-seven point nine-nine-three-two percent. Give it a good day to add another five percent." Washu replies in assured enough measure, as she stood there, arms crossed, admiring her own handiwork. "Hey, a genius has to, when dealing with bio-formatting a mortal and Astral layer, to a high dimensional one. I'm a week behind on sleep, after this one."

Tenchi... "Why _didn't_ you get any sleep?" ...he worries to Washu smirk, (and an Ayeka/Ryoko growl.) Washu then just comically nods off, for two seconds, _only_ two, and then blinks back awake. "Okay! I'm good." ...making for a few off kilter facades around. Tokimi just holds her own fathomless head. "You actually don't require sleep now. So dimensional third, you are."

"So are you." Washu cracks, Tokimi having to be comically held back by D3 on sudden appearance.

Minaho, 'quite' in real in real (if transdimensional,) in presence, just holds her own head. "I don't think I can take this."

"We are not the ones, that need to." Seto imparts. Tsunami looks over from where she stands, no longer needing a formal bio-tube to restrain her powers within. "Indeed."

"Wait a minute." Ryoko suddenly notices, and then on floating over... "What's with her forehead now?"

"Really Ryoko! It's rude to point, especially at a creator being!" Ayeka chides. Ryoko just facially contorts and _really_ points at Tsui's forehead. "_Aw shaddup and __**look!**_" ...as such about they all do, and Ayeka can't hold back saying... "Are those..."

"_Gems._" ...Washu 'and' Tsunami say in simult. Made for some dear blinking there. Washu just remark, remaining business like. "Her original powers are now contained in them, while her original format imprint, adapts to her new form. Eventually, she'll return to being as powerful as we all know her. The gems are a failsafe, to keep her powers in check, for the time being."

A few eyes grow wary, Tsunami then adding. "They will make it easier for me to conduct my intentions, as a proper mortal, until the time my beloved Aleaic is ready to know more. By then, all will be of recognition, without need to further explain."

"Explain something else then, my lady." ...a rather brusque tone suddenly challenges, Seto eyeing over on sound of... "You push things Kanemitsu."

"And of our secrets?" ...the same Admiral-in-lieu of the Seventh Armada, asks bluntly. The question was well justified, that Washu injects. "Oh, you mean ol little me, learning all of Jurai's deepest secrets?"

"They were _ours_ first." Tokimi makes no barebones in hiding. A few Juraian based glares in turn, before Seto... "I see."

"We are an allied effort." ...Tsunami turn remarks of her assertions, Minaho on hearing... "_A... allied?_"

"The Council won't like that." Hirata didn't hide either. Seto agreed. "I'm not sure I do now. Even after we agreed to all this, I didn't agree for one, for _all_ that we are as Jurai, given to one that once had her tools used, to nearly destroy us."

"Wasn't _my_ choice." Ryoko remarked back, the measure of that much, a warning to the Juraians not to push. That form of history, was still touchy, to be certain of _cause_. Ayeka tried to amend to a better vector. "Should we be so worried about that? After so long together, we shouldn't treat each other as enemies here."

"As long as..." Kane was about to inject, Seto put a stop to that. "Ayeka is correct. _Here_ of all places, we should place trust in."

"That is one of my purposes to bring, of my beloved." Tsunami accents. Seto eyes over at the mortal-goddess. (Got a better descript for her now?) Washu: "Pseudo-goddess. Super-swimsuit babe. Human tree hugger." ...er...

"My friend." Seto puts, directing away from... er... Washu... with Tsunami giggling, as Tenchi then asks. "Is all this about Al, really about what you told us? Even if it is hard to believe."

"And in soon knowing, you will learn why, I only need to impart as little as I have. I _know_ he will demonstrate why I love him as so. Even if at times, he will drive us all... well... nuts."

"Oh dear." Kiyone/Mihoshi/Kiyone quipped. Seto just giggles. "Sounds like a fun fellow." ...that Tsunami blushes in hearing.

"But must she..." Kane made one last objection. Seto... "One more out of your mouth Hirata, and I will call your wife _here_."

That made him shut up.

Seto then asked, for _her_ certain part. "You will ensnare him, without fail then?"

"I. Will." Tsunami nods. At that, Sasami then bounces up, Ryo-ohki atop her, as she was present prior to make a matching check of DNA frequency patterns, to keep baseline with. Sasami then adds. "I'll teach you all my cooking recipes, as you asked."

"Thank you." ...in cheery return. Tenchi blinks. "Wait. Shouldn't you..." ...he points between the two ladies in teal. Tsunami just smiles. "I fear for my part, the separation caused me to only see knowledge, with a lacking of experience. As such, I will learn as all you do, from now on."

"You will have help." Seto adds. Tsunami in looking again... "And more. I ask you for a favor, upon that regard."

Seto cocks an eye... "Being?" ...before smirking at the sight of fingers being squeaked together. "I need a pretense, before I can tell the truth. This as I lack a proper... cover... per say."

Tokimi just rolls her eyes, as Seto eyes more... "I will admit curiosity."

"She needs to be related to someone here." Tenchi got it, Washu thumbing at him. "All cuteness and brains to boot!"

"Related to whom?" ...Ryoko asks warily. And _boy_ the face she pulls, when Seto gets it, and offers off her usual tact of 'games'. "Perhaps a proper reason to use a Juraian surname, if you don't mind adding a Kamiki, to the same."

"Grandmother?" Ayeka asks, though Tennyo realizes... "_You don't mean_..."

"By her appropriate 'age', Tsunami would make a wonderful niece." ...Seto remarks. Noike on hearing. "That'll make things complicated." ...Seto cocking her head over... "What was that, daughter?"

"The obvious." Noike just cracked back. Minaho... "Agreed. Doing that could cause all sorts of problems with the Council. I'm not sure they'll approve of mere games, over all this."

"I assure, when the time comes..." Tsunami tones out, not of one meek at all, in the telling, as Sasami holds at Tsunami's left hand, of same side stood. "...the Council regret even asking of such questions."

"I think some will come anyway." Tenchi just alludes, Seto only nodding. "When we get to it. And to get there, we need a cover story first. And parts for the actors to play."

"Ryoko will just play the town drunk."

"Old lady Ayeka ready to trip on the stage?"

"Don't fight at the play, guys!" Mihoshi actually pouts in, making for a few blinking melons. Kiyone of partner value, just gawks at her. "You 'can' say the right thing at times."

"Then let's begin everyone." Lady Seto claps her hands together with. Tokimi just acids in for her part... "I'll be the critic of all then."

"_Who asked you._" ...from about everyone, making a choshin _frazzle_ back at. (Everything still exists, at that. Washu: "Even for lousy writers." Aww...)

And at that, a snare... wait... if the Trees felt it.

... ...

"**{{~ End him! ~}}**"

... ...

Yosho watched, as they reached the middle area of the Shrine stairway. He would have reacted... "What?"

... ...

"Up you go go!" ...Mayuka kept giggling heavily at, as Aleaic treated the kith, more like a ball, than a baby. (Maybe a bit too much.) Aleaic realizes that, and after two such high tosses and catches. "Okay. Let's not go wild." ...as Mayuka seemed all too happy to giggle as such anyway. Aleaic then just heads on up... "And when we get there... eh?" ...he stops, and looks to his left. Something 'that' oddly shadowed, couldn't be _helped_ but noticed.

And as soon as it is... "What the...?!" ...he sees of a distinct, shadowy form, a _**strange**_ animal like shape, one that on recognition, _**leaps**__.._

...then, a moment of strange shock, that Aleaic just turned to protect Mayuka with, from... "Eh?" ...he realizes all too soon, and looks back. Hardly fearful as he should be. Hardly looking at himself either, rather at what was not there now. Aleaic just blinks, looking between... nothing... and Mayuka. (And not of himself at all, really of mention.) "Did I just see...?" ...he comments to... "Did you see?" ...a baby form of a questioned tone, just cooing back. Aleaic even peeks closer, and anime waggles an arm at what is not there.

A moment later, after 'all' settles down, Al just shrugs, and looks over at Mayuka. "Think I can blame Ryoko for that?" ...a baby raspberry burbled in turn. Aleaic just shrugs, and... "Let's be off to papa Yosho." ...and carries a giggling Mayuka like a football, the rest of the way up. Al-kun keeps calling Mayuka lucky, the rest of the way up. A bunch of burbles, just respond back.

... ...

Yosho had to _retreat_ out of sight, for a gathering of wits moment. Not many things could make a centuries aged warrior, sage and priest, react _**that**_ way. A moment before Aleaic appeared... '_Is what I saw, 'what' I saw indeed? If so, exactly, what does it truly mean?_' ...this before he regains composure to fake the rest, in lieu of... '_And I 'know' that one was felt. Funaho-ki did._' ...as a half look at where the ancient tree lain, out of sight, before he looks back where at Aleaic and a football carried kith, appear. Aleaic then raises Mayuka in both Al hands, to next wave a 'hi' over at Yosho with, on sight. "Greetings Yosho-sama!"

"Greetings back, Aleaic-kun." ...he smirked. "You look comfortable with her."

Aleaic just blinks and looks at Mayuka. "That so? At least she isn't a bad crier, like some I knew."

"Taro can be like that." Yosho smiles, arms of hands _tight_, out of sight. Aleaic just looks the lass tike. "That true, about him?"

Mayuka just responds, by raspberrying a spray, making Al's face wet. Al-soppy just drips out... "_Ah_."

Yosho snickers and saves Aleaic from drowning.

Other things to be saved from, as it would turn out. (The _heavy_ toy pack on sore back, for one.)

... ...

-That night-

"You mean this Miss Rea, correct?"

"Nope, got another coming." Tenchi just blurts, just as Aleaic was about to head out for a nightly stroll, at the lakeside. Dinner and some helped with chores, before Aleaic was strangely shooed out, by the fems, Aleaic 'paid', with a drawing of Mayuka, pulling at Yosho's hair, in the gaze of a Shrine in spring bloom. A fine chuckle for those, all save one of subject, not present. (Yosho was conversing with a Partner, that eve.) Aleaic was just stepping out, when Tenchi made sudden note of.

"Whom be it?" Aleaic quips, Tenchi, fingering her chin... "Tsu Masaki. Or, that's part of the name I know."

"You don't know her full name?" Aleaic cocks an eye. Tenchi just shrugs, realizing his acting bit needs more work. (As such 'not' said there.) "She's away a lot. Coming back from space, after a good bit. It's been awhile, I guess."

Aleaic then looks up at the occluded stars tonight. He half shrugs. "Well, a lot up there I guess, to get lost in. At least this place has the room for it." ...he remarks, and the finds that a reminder to throw in, comically... "When all the rooms have _electricity_ in them!"

"Oh, that's right, gotta tell Dad about that one, and..." ...Tenchi finds his resolve wavering. It's saved by Kiyone (GP) detecting of calling over within the residence... "Tenchi, your mother wants you." ...Tenchi readily using the escape vector. "Coming!"

Aleaic just drops it from there. "I'll be back in a bit then." ...and heads off. Aleaic just does not realize, just how many sighs of relief, were of his leaving wake.

"He's too much a smarty pants for this crap." Ryoko smirks, floating down behind Tenchi, as he looks back at the slide door. Tenchi just sighs, Tennyo remarking over, from the Kotatsu table, as she wipes it down. "It won't matter, come tomorrow."

"Bet he'll be a screamer, when it comes down to it all." Kiyone (mommy,) just bounces Mayuka, up and down with. "Why?" ...Ryoko questioned back with, Kiyone same, just shrugs. "Nobuyuki was the same with Achika, as I remember." ...this before she outright realizes and wilts on seeing Tenchi's face wince. "S... sorry son! Sorry." ...as even Mayuka sorta tilts her head over at, Tenchi just sighing a bit. "It's... okay. You'd think by now..."

"Not a chance." ...comes from Ryoko, or all people. Tenchi just smiles. A decently moment of tenderly shared.

At least until Tennyo eggs on. "Score another point for Ryoko, Ayeka!" ...which Tenchi turns wide eye, on Ayeka LUNGING over at him! "That can't be!

"Oh yeah it is!" ... "Stop it you two!" ...Ryoko ignores Tenchi's own scream.

It all just soon ends up with blasted out smoke, from within the residence, a moment later. Aleaic looks back deadpan, in the dusk. "How are we all not a _dang_ crater? Meh?" ...and turns around the shuffle on, away from the manic screeching.

Aleaic meanwhile looks up, at the Shrine, in his moment of supposed solitude. "Yosho-sama looked off today. Hope he's okay." ...and then off ahead in the moonless dusk. Night vision becomes his only aid. His _accompaniment_ this time, for once, isn't an 'only'.

"_One last night alone. Mmmm..._" ...one silver-teal voice chimes, off to his unheard right. Of the left... "_All the sooner of better. I still cannot ascertain how my empowerment wall was breached again._"

"_There may be other catalysts in place, we need to guard against._"

Tokimi eyed her gazing sister, making a formal worry of it. "_If that be so, we play ourselves too unprepared. We cannot remain as so, and expect your charge, to be unharmed from it._"

Tsunami sighs and stops. (And so does Aleaic, in 'mirror' reflex.) She looks out, over the still lake, the liquid dark upon it. "_If that be so, the next strike should have occurred. Why in light of day, and not so now, I can only presume lies in vulnerability, rather than mere area of scape. One darkness, does not lie in another here. I sense in safety, for it._"

"Feels nice out here." Aleaic remarks to only himself. Not of 'only' of hearing. Tokimi sees and leans in _close_, on a face in the dark, that she saw clearly. Tsunami noted that, and tilted her head.

"_What of within him, is of a Power? I still do not see it._" ...Tokimi relented.

"Wonder who these other guys will be like." ...Aleaic comments of thoughts of a welcoming vein. Tsunami remarks from that, to Tokimi, whom looks over on hearing... "_You're looking for one, that is like us. The experiments it seems, creates their own subjects, we have little control over. This one, not even a part of our own creations, in the first place, to place our own questions upon._"

Tokimi just shakes her head. "_Oh do please of such nonsense, where facts are not so verified._"

"_Must you treat everything that way Sister?_" Tsui just blanched. Toki just drooped an eye back at her. Ever see two choshin, go into silly slap mode?

"_**What the?!**_" ...both choshin hear, and then see as Aleaic is _suddenly_ looking at the shadowy water, bare lit from the residence nearby, still with no breeze, where within, Aleaic _knows_ he sees two forms, glowing within, for a split moment! When both choshin realize _whom_, they **duck** out of sudden sight! Aleaic **spins** back, about wrenching his neck, for the source that he doesn't see!

It's from that, several residence folks poke their heads out, on seeing/hearing Aleaic freaking out! They even hear... "_**That's it! I'm losing my mind!**_"

Ryoko just shrugs. "And he's screaming already. Sheesh." ...and phases back inside. Ayeka just accents... "I fear it's only the beginning." ...with some nods to boot.

They then _duck_ inside, when Aleaic sees them. He threw a good **fit**.

... ...

Clay scratched at his chin. "Hard to believe I would ask, but is this one, a good idea?"

"{~ The Darkness commands it. ~}" ...the Dusk One remarks, looking out at another GP high security penal center. Jaylus Center, as it was called. It was hastily put together, in the wake of the Great Pirate War, as it was now called, the one that led to the ruin of the Da Ruma guild, and the rise of Balta. Doctor Clay was more than aware, thanks to sessions in a education tube. The War, the GP turning to some 'hunter's luck' to turn the tide, and the strengthening of the Galaxy Union as a result. Trade associations such as the Tennan Guild, and others led to a nigh unseen surge of prosperity, with Balta as a major trade hub now, Jurai and Seniwa, in ready agreement to allow such concentrated trade to expand with. With focuses on other parts of the civilized Local Group to deal with, resources were still stretched, even in these prosperous times. Fungesia was a thorn in the Juraian side, one the Senia Republic stayed well away from.

As for the target here, Clay knew... "But to use _him_ to exact revenge..."

Clay nearly regretted that one, as the Dusk One _towered_ over him. The shadow alone, _more_ than felt of raw terror. "{~ Do _not_ impinge to know the plans of my Master. Your place, as this one will be, a tool to be discarded at the proper time. Whether any of you all live, is by your own designs, _if_ they conduct to the Master's proper will! ~}"

"O...okay! Okay! I get it!" Clay stumbles back from. The Dusk One just turns back to the target, an asteroid facility in a non-descript location. However _because_ it was in the darkness of space, it was so easily found by those that utilized it's power. Proper judication in appropriate amounts and places, at decided times. Here, another of such vile usage.

No mistake. Wordless, the Dusk One _felt_ the dark souls inside, and one that had a specific usage, on two fronts.

While most of the old Da Ruma guild were easily enough to turn away from piracy, to more mercantile concerns that the Trade guilds took advantage of, not all were as accommodating.

The last facility raided, only had one soul of Target acquisition, the Dusk One knew. This one, _all_ would find a place. _That_ much hatred beyond the bounds of greed, was wise for the Darkness to utilize. The prior chaff, were just chaff.

"(~ Tarant will make a fine commander, in our Plans. ~}"

"Anything fancy, or just the front door." Clay asked. A dark Blade ignited in response.

"{~ I will spill heinous GP blood. Such is my _revel_. ~}"

"Have fun with that." Clay actually cracked, and turned back to his own decided task, as the Dusk One phases out of sight. One with eyes looking _through_ another. Clay just chuckles, looking at a holoscreen display before him. "Oh dear Washu. Maybe not of control now, but other means to spy with, nonetheless." ...this as he sees the 'eyes' he looks through, are of a new day, of a land that Clay has all reason to detest. The figures seen within, as much as he also detests... "One needs intelligence, to plot with. Oh yes."

He's distracted from it, for a moment, when he sees a **FLARE** erupt, silently, from the penal center, off the port side of it. Clay just mumbles warily... "Well _he_ likes to play rough. Whatever his name is." ...and turn back to his task.

It would take some time, to discern a proper strategy for dealing with this.

... ...

She floated in space, arms behind her celestial melon, only one celestial garb of ever note upon her, trying to get a feel for the dimension she resided in by choice now. A solitude to rummage about a billion thoughts a second. She just got a celestial headache, considering the same few things of most part, over and over.

"Even we can't predict the future. More than a few entities that would get mad, if we started doing that." ...this Tokimi suddenly regretted her lack of solitude. "I prefer to be alone."

"And miss seeing their faces today?" Washu quipped, choshin garbed (and formatted) to make of this meeting. Tokimi just grinded back. "I have no interest in partaking of child's level of fantasy."

"For now." ...Washu shrugged. Tokimi snarled again, especially when Washu was suddenly no longer seen.

As for heard... "_: Might want to remember why you're still here, Sissy-poo. :_"

Tokimi just shouted at somewhere Earth couldn't be seen, in the random dark of space. "_Who asked you!_" ...before the choshin just sighs. She then realized... "I'm... not myself. Why?" ...she couldn't put a finger on.

Until she thought of _his_ facade.

Boy what a vacuum in dry look she has. "Oh what tripe of a singularity, is this? _**Ugh!**_"

... ...

"So you like art, huh?"

"Yes sir." ...Aleaic responded to Nobuyuki with. Rea nearby, leafing through Aleaic's works, in the same ol living room, couches of note, Tenchi and the majority present gang, watching on, Tenchi commenting. "Some of his charcoal works can feel almost alive. Can't wait to see what he does in art school."

"I'm still going?" Aleaic has to vocalize. Rea simply comments, holding a scene of the residence, from off to the side of the Shrine steps, in vector. "If Yosho says you can It's not like we're hurting for money." ...Nobuyuki just laughing in addition. "My firm has so many projects going on, we can't keep up! Best job ever!" ...Rea giggling in teardropping accent.

"Good to know." Tenchi just dryly tones and sweatdrops. Tennyo just twitters and eye. "I thought you were going to keep that all low key, Dad." ...and another clue Aleaic catches to a head twerk. Nobuyuki just chuckles. "I guess when you are popular."

"A burden some of us must bear." Ayeka chimes in. Ryoko, upside down at her... "Like the time you were most wanted by the Empire?"

More of a R-A spat ignored. (Though Aleaic has a hard time doing so.) Rea then asks. "You you came after a pilgrimage. You must have seen a lot." ...this Rea and Nobuyuki, sat across from Aleaic and Tenchi, Noike and Kiyone (mommy,) upon the couch in between. Aleaic just remarks pensively enough... "A few places, here and there. A few boards of hard discipline on my back, a lost shoe, other places."

"Oh my." Rea giggled behind the picture she held. Aleaic just remarks, a pointed finger up. "I got used to being in sandals in a monsoon, because of that once." ...and some laughter at ready expense. Nobuyuki just offers off of that. "I suppose when your schooling is done, I'll see if I can use you in my firm."

"Eh?" Aleaic had to blink react. Nobuyuki. "Indeed. Natural talent is a good place to find future architects and such."

Aleaic just wringed an embarrassed hand behind his head, at that. "Let's see about school first. I'm not sure about my sculpting, at this point. Or at all."

More laughter. And then off of that, all of a sudden. "Okay guys, they're in orbit." ... "Washu?" Aleaic blurts over at the 'closet' hatch, Tenchi rising. "Okay guys, like we rehearsed." ...Noike just hopping up. "Okay guys!"

"Rehearsed what?" ...Nobuyuki and Aleaic echo off. From that, they all start to filter on outside to the 'dock' as Aleaic keeps calling it. Off towards where the wooden walkway heads to the gateway, (Al-kun knows about Azaka and Kamidake now. Coolest thing ever to him. Also made him faint at first,) they all gather to face. Aleaic just asks aloud. "So she's finally here?"

"After a long time too." Tenchi took the lead 'acting' job of. The tone used, and the female faces (save Rea...?) makes Al nervous by all rights. Nobuyuki suddenly realizes... "Rea, is this about...?" ...that said Rea puts a finger on Nobuyuki's lips. "Don't give it away."

Before Al-kun can ask of that, a chime swamps the very air. "Here we go." Sasami chimes, and then on sight a teleport beam activates, and deposits an awaited personage, into formal sight.

Still couldn't hold their gasps back on realizing sight, Al-kun misses it on... "(_So...beautiful..._)" ...he truly couldn't stop himself in mindful reflex. This as he stood to the back of the group, a raven black haired lass in a Juraian priestess kimono of white and blue/light-blue accents, proper Juraian tassels and accouterments all about the kimono, her head crowned in what only appears to be a simple Juraian hair band 'key'. The mane on this one, Ryoko recognizes on sight, of the ol 'Sake Sage' incident, of _whom_ was racing against her, that...well... ugly day. (A 'cursed' hangover _that_ bad, well... off track here.)

On appearance, the new of sight lass... "Oh! Cousins!" ...she chimes out with happy pinkish eyes. Ayeka just smiles, as Sasami bounds over easily. "Cousin! It's so great to see you again!" ...and a happy glom easily taken. Ayeka walks over and bows, per proper mode. "Cousin. It's so nice to see you. How was your trip from Jurai."

"Very well at that, Cousin Ayeka." ...the unnamed lass replies. Ayeka just twitters a bit. Sasami and Ryo-ohki greeting happily, Ryo-chan on top of the new lass's melon top. The others recover their facades, in effective method. (Save one.) Noike and Tenchi come up next, the latter... "Welcome back to Earth. It's been _so_ long, since you were last here."

"I know, right?" ...the unnamed newcomer quips, Noike blinking. "(_A lot of practice, in just one night, I guess. Goddesses._)" ...before Tenchi nabs a turn. "Good to see you again, Cousin." ...the newcomer bowing to Tenchi in turn. "And to you, Crown Prince. I hope the ladies aren't too difficult on you, since last I was here."

Tenchi just teardropped, hand behind head of classic. "Oh, we get along." ...Ryoko then nabbing his neck. "Tenchi and I are eloped now! Thought you should know." ...Tenchi _**reacting**_, prior to Ayeka so doing! A nab at Tenchi's left sleeve! "Stop spouting your black lies, Pirate!" ...Ryoko just raspberrying back, riling Ayeka more, Tenchi more worried about his existence. Sasami just chimes over... "As per everyday Cousin."

"Please Sasami, call me Sister as always." ...the newcomer adjusts, Sasami just nodding. "Sure Sis." ...a meow accenting.

"I don't think I can do this." Kiyone (GP) warbles, before Mihoshi hopping over... "Wow! It's great to see you again! I mean like this is the first time, but you know what I mean!" ...this the priestess smiles back. "Same as ever Mihoshi, to you." ...before Kiyone (riled GP) nabs Mihoshi's ear. "Don't get so relaxed with her!"

And while Mihoshi goes 'ow' a lot, Kiyone (mommy with kid,) both walk over next. (Someone else is still in a delirium.) "How's the Trees, Priestess." ...she takes of tact, hardly off in so asking for fact. The return of... "As ever healthy and sprite as they were created for. Mayuka should choose a Tree for herself someday, I espouse again." ...Kiyone (blinking mommy,) blinks. "Uh, if you say so."

A giggle-blorp just leaves it there, with smiles. (Sorta.)

"Ah, you have come." ...next comes from... "Yosho." ...from the lass, before Tennyo just stabs in. "Hey! I was about to say hello!" ...Yosho, and most around just smirking. One however, still lucid, as Yosho just asks. "I hope the journey with Lady Seto, wasn't too harsh on you."

"Oh, you know my friend." ...the priestess remarks. "_Too well._" ...from about all the others. Nobuyuki and Rea make their greetings and hugs, as Yosho notices one other failing to regain his senses, this as the 'priestess' then sees... "Oh, a new one." ...eyes then look, Aleaic... "Bu... meh... eh?" ...he starts to realize, not enough before Yosho then... "Do please say hello." ...**shoves** him forward. Hardly elegant a face planting result, before Al POPS back up, anime quick, and some past some badly blushing nervousness. "Oh... ah... ahwere... ah... H... hello!"

A serene giggle in turn, Tenchi then offers... "We have a new housemate." ...he says, and elbows Aleaic in turn, whom realizes to snap bow too rigid and all... "Ah! Sorry! Al... Aleaic SoLA... AH! Saloam Kerenska."

"_Kun._" ...comes from the rest. Al just frazzles and twitters in anime dry fashion, before adding more simply. "Pleased to meet you." ...warbily.

"Likewise." ...the priestess bows of formal. "I'm Tsuoki Kamiki Jurai. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." ...she puts the last, in a softer tone than Aleaic realizes to hear. However he blinks in hearing of part of her name. "Wow. Guess you really do like trees, huh?" ...a healthy giggle returned from 'Tsuoki'... "That I do." ...of her return.

Yosho then offers, to Aleaic's awful blushing... "He is a new and permanent resident here, proficient in Shrine duties, sword art and artistry." ...this Tsuoki genuinely looks impressed. Aleaic for his part, nervous as heck... "It's all not, that big a thing."

Rea then adds... "He'll be an apprentice to Nobuyuki soon, even." ...Aleaic jerking his head over. Nobuyuki... "He is?" ...and elbowed back, to a correction... "Oh yes, he is, once he finishes school."

"Start it, more really first." Aleaic corrects of his own part. He then looks over and blinks on hearing... "Then you must know all about this place. I've been away, for so long." ...Tsuoki puts, a cutsey clasp her hands to her right cheek. Aleaic just warily tones back, a near step backwards... "Ah... I... only got to Okayama this week. Or... last, I guess." ...he then looks cutely thoughtful of.

And because they all, (save one,) were expecting something, Tsuoki the claps her hands, (Ayeka reminded of a Misaki-esc moment,) "I know, you can be my official attendant then, Mister Aleaic Kerenska!"

"_**HA!?**_" ...Aleaic gaffs outright! Sasami just giggles on hearing... "Hey! That'd be great!"

"Oh sure." Noike teardrops, about the rest of them uncertain of all else, from here out. Tenchi for his part, just realizes he seeing something, he'd been subject to, for so long, from a new vector. He smiles at the knowable appreciation of it. Aleaic for his part...? "Wh... what do you mean _attendant?!_"

Tsuoki just blinks simply. "For you to attend to me. I can use all sorts of help here. You'll be good for all such, correct?"

"Ah... um... ah... ah...?...!" ...Al-bozu just stutters. Tsuoki then plys a tact, Seto taught readily of. "That is, unless you want to." ...she even puts, with pouty, squeezing fingers.

"**AL!**" ...bout all the fems just smack at him! Aleaic in snap reaction! "**AH!** Yeah! Sure! I'll be your slave! ...er... attendant! Yeah!" ...he maniacs out, Tsuoki just giggling hard at. (Sasami was sure busting a gut.) Aleaic just slumps realizing in the end, "I'm weak."

"Okay." ...Tsuoki changes slapping her hands. "I need help with my luggage." ...this in succession of clapping hands twice, (like a clapper commercial,) a teleport beam of _size_ deposits... "ACK! What's all of that?!"

Tsuoki just blinks off Aleaic's yammer. "My belongings. I'm a lady you know." ...this as about _fifty_ something containers of Juraian style, some of decent sizes, tells of Tsuoki's luggage. (It's a wonder the wood walkway didn't buckle outright.) Aleaic just anime yammer again. "D... did you bring your _life_ with you, my lady?!"

Tsuoki just eyes dryly back. "I only brought what I needed. And I can't live without any of it. Thank you."

Aleaic's twittering eye, just makes him wonder. "(_What... what's going on?_)"

"More than you know kid." ...eyes then suddenly look back at... "Washu?" ...Tenchi of one vocalizing. Washu, leaning on a slide door frame, everyone emerged from, with Yosho looking of note, "You know something Professor?"

"_: Indeed. :_" ...a sudden 'extra' voice inserts, one that makes of all facades, Tsuoki's own turn _off-kilter!_ "It can't be!"

"Say wha?" Al pip eye blinks, before Washu (for one,) hold a hand to her face. "She never did have a mind for tact." ...as another teleport beam deposits a second fem like being, in formal sight, right beside Tsuoki! Some surprised blinking facades, as... "Greetings thy primitive dwellers."

Ayeka for _gaffing_ certain, Sasami/Noike right behind, see the crystalline Chinese-esc dragon like gown, of shimmering white, purple lined and hemmed, pearlescent skin, white hair ala long, eyes blue 'and' gold of corneas, somehow, eyes back with a _'hrumph'_ smirk, in looking return. The arms folded down look any easier to behold, crystal jewelry about her, in sharp sparkles in the light of Sol.

"What's a _Fungesian_ doing here?!" ...Kiyone (GP) smacks out, more than recognizing the fashion for what it all was! Aleaic just hears 'Fungesian' blurted a second echoed time, from around him, as Tsuoki just seethes over, knowing more than just 'that' much. "What are _you_ doing here Gaea?!"

"The same as you are." ...the said sudden interloper interlopes with. Aleaic, the one unknowing... "Pardon?"

Ayeka just stabs out, less than enthused by the arrival. "You have no place here! This is _not_ Fungesian soil to step upon!"

"Barely Juraian, as _your_ daddy, acts of all here." Gaea measures back, that folded arm stance, adding a haughty looking lean to her stance. The mix of faces and emotions there, 'are' quite mixed, as Yosho steps ahead of Aleaic to ask... "I would ask you remain civil, while upon these grounds."

"_Please_." Tsuoki adds, a touch more pleading than she intended. Gaea for her part just flings a hand, about her silken white hair. The crystalline headband 'key', glinting to a squint of some eyes. "You would ask of me to be civil, when all this is not of be? Take me, and of _us_ as not fools either, of what is occurring here. I'm here because of _that_."

"_**That**_ is not yet!" ...Tsuoki snaps back, Gaea eyeing back, glumly. "Nor far off."

One as any watching just find linking the dots there, nary.

One voice that _did..._ "_: Your presence is here under declared Protest. :_" ...suddenly injects of a holo-screen of a rather peeved looking Lady Seto. (See Aleaic bouncing back!) Gaea just blanches comically... "Don't you Juraians ever knock?!"

"Look who's talking." Tsuoki just deadpans back. Gaea recovers her posture comically. What she adds however... "Fine, diplomacy and what may. Of course you can _try_ and find my vessel." ...not as so.

"I know where it is!" Washu binks out cutely. Gaea about faceplants before balking back... "**Who asked you!**" ...before the Fungesian adds of riling factor value. "Oh, and Yume says hello."

Washu enters the aghast eyes camp. "_**What?! **_She works for _you_ guys now!? Geez, that broad has no standards."

"Look who's talking." Ryoko jibes in. Nice hammer bonk to her head in reaction. "Don't sass your momma." ...ala Washu. The laugh from Gaea however in turn, Washu isn't allied to. "Oh the works and wonders of cosmos constructs. How drool."

"_Okay._" ...Tenchi 'and' Aleaic quip at once, in growing ire. Both sidelong glance at each other on hearing, that does make for looking other eyes and a pair of blushed ones to boot. The tone was of one that didn't care for the tone of this scenario. Gaea has to cough, as Tsuoki then snaps in outright turn... "If all you are going to do here, is antagonize everyone, your goal will find nothing but heartache."

The strange stare both 'pseudo'-mortals share, is another the group can't quite find a definition to equate to. Gaea then just shrugs, and tunes out... "Fine. I know what's at stake. And what's of history apparent. I'll play along, be nice, respect 'Power'." ...the last word, wincing Tsuoki, just plain confusion to the others. They all then blink more, a look at Seto's image, from... "But not forever. As I said, _we_ are not blind. We already know all._"_

And then added to that, not even seen of movement, is Gaea then suddenly beside Aleaic of all people to choose, said shmoo for one looking comically lost, as Gaea then adds further. "And to consider the same? Hmm..." ...she then caresses a right finger of tip of actual crystal, to Al's chin. After a teleport beam removes the interloper, just as suddenly as all prior. Sure leaves Al all **_confused_** as heck!

"Can you say Shanghaied?" Washu judges, all eyes back at between Al and where Gaea _was_. The measure of that much looking, Aleaic really started the road of many uncomfortable realizations of, with questions slathered all over. None to answer here other than a sorta... "Just in China, and here." ...Tenchi adds. A moment, to mull over.

The next... -**CLAP**- "Okay! Time to move my luggage." ...Tsuoki changes tact, which then leads to...

"_: I'll leave you to it. :_" ...Seto pops image out. Yosho... "I must attend to the Shrine." ...Nobuyuki and Rea... "I'll come too." ... "Lets."

"Let's go." Kiyone and Kiyone quip, and about every fem start to disappear. Aleaic cocks an eye, but then grows more oddly wary, as Tenchi then comments of escape. "I got field work." ...Tennyo and Noike hoping over to... "Let's help." ...both.

"Forget it." Ryoko... "A moment Washu." ...Ayeka (gee,) "Of course Lady Ayeka." ...Washu... (sheesh.)

In short order... "H... hey!" ...save for Sasami, and Ryo-ohki on her head, (oh and Mayuka with Kiyone momma, such was the value of the absent moment,) is a shmoo and a 'priestess'. Course Aleaic all too readily realizes... "_Wait a minute!_"

"I'll have a drink ready for you, when you're done." Sasami offers, and then vanishes with. "Did I... did they...?" ...Al-dope stutters, before Tsuoki just hops over. "Tag." ...and from there, Aleaic realizes there's no escape from... her.

And nor with, with the first luggage, brought up (echoes through the house,)... Al: "W... wait? You mean this room?!"

Tsu: "Yes, it's my old room."

Al: "But I was using this room!"

Tsu: "-_squeal-_ We'll be roomies!"

Al: "_**WHAT?!**_ But we just met!"

Tsu: "But it'll be romantic!"

Al: "But the room has no electricity!"

Tsu: "Are you trying to 'tell' me something, attendant?"

Al: "Yeah... I'll be in another room!"

Tsu: "Nuhu! I have special needs."

Al: "I don't!"

Tsu: "Less griping! More luggage!" -_whip sound_-

Al: "But I just came to the Shrine for a prayer!" -sobby, more _whip sound_-

Washu, Sasami and Ayeka, in the kitchen, just hear Kiyone (mommy,) quip. "That didn't take long." ...as Al just 'escapes' outside, to Tsuoki already somehow outside to chaperone/herd Aleaic with more luggage again. Ayeka just judges readily. "Tsuna... er... Tsuoki takes after our mother." ...Sasami giggling. "Pretty much."

"It's her usual behavior, that more dangerous for Al-kun." Washu quips, leaning on the kitchen door frame.

Ayeka blinks at that, Sasami just giggling far better in knowing.

Al-shmoo just decries at one point... "_What'd I do to deserve this!_" -_**whip**__ sound_- "Ow!"

... ...

"_((~ The vessel is located my love. Enough vectors are restored. ~))_"

The saccloth sentient only nods in the Dark. Sight of being able to discern emotional or physical motions to the same, all useless here to discern of. Only by voice, could any form of the same, be heard.

Such of all dark ills... "**((~ I require time, to mold the Counteractor, as well as other tools, to that **_**other**_** Whore's act upon MY Realm. Until then, the spite of chosen assets, will ensure death of Him, before knowledge is attained. ~}}**"

The so called loved one, 'turns' to sight of the bare glow haze of a twisted mirror. A bow is given, and of order unto... "**{{~ Use any old tools defeated, or discarded, as needed, to succeed of My behest. All there is in the end, is the Final Goal. Eternal Revenge. Eternal Dark.**

_**Slay them all**_** before It! ~}}**"

"_((~ The Greater Darkness as spoken. ~))_" ...the haze vanishes with.

As such, four specific souls were of target, from beyond the veil that the Darkness ever connected to. Those of former dark intent, readily obtainable beyond death, as puppets.

... ...

Seto leaned her head on her throne, one made as much of carved wood, incredibly polished, as of tarnished by deceit and games. This time, she realized a game was upon _her_. "Oh my my my."

"No sign of her ship." Minaho sighed over. Seto just rubbed at her temple of crème crowned hair. "I expect not. Fungesians are our equals, in essentially all respects."

"Damn." ...Hirata just sighed in kind. Minaho just risked imparting... "If I may speak out of turn, somewhat, is this political arrangement, a result of the... _experiments_, that Tsunami and her ilk, have conducted?"

Seto allowed it, the conjecture was actually alleviating to her despised denote, of a feeling: helpless.

"If that is so, we still have the Alcorians, Hylians... others unknown to contend with then. It may get crowded down there."

Kanemitsu Hirata eyed over. "Should we deploy a guardian fleet here, maybe one of the Holy fleets?"

Seto shook her head, and looked up at the pale blue orb before her, displayed across the larger gray one, below vision, panoramic upon the crystal clear viewports of the grandiose, of the _Mikagami_. "Nay. That would attract unwanted attention here. It's been anonymity that's kept this system from far larger problems, beyond what they have known."

"This system is _not_ strategic after all." Minaho also reminds, Hirata nodding to... "A large fleet would be found out by enemy intelligence soon enough. One such is somewhere around this System, as it is."

"All the more to..." Hirata inserts with fluster, before Seto redirects that. "I sense however, 'that' intent, is similar to Tsunami's own."

"And we know little still about him, this Aleaic." Minaho decries out. Seto nods. This before Minaho then holds at her ear. "Oh dear." ...in same reaction. Seto just shrugs. And then a holoscreen with the King of Jurai, appears on it.

Seto just remarks. "Vacation is over."

"_: For the moment, old hag. :_" ...the voice responding, carries a hardly condescending tone to it. Seto raises an eyebrow.

And her ship departs, for now...

... ... ...

... ... ...

-April 30th 20XX

Ayeka Journal Number Three-

What a terrible, yet so much fun time this all has been. Mostly terrible because Ryoko isn't behind bars, and keeps interrupting all that my Tenchi is, each and every day. I have to go out of my way to ensure Tenchi remains pure, both as the hero and Crown Prince he always is, but also as my future husband and of a progeny that...

...he's my perfect love. I'll leave it at that.

Apparently Tsunami's... or 'Tsuoki's' love, is this Aleaic. It is interesting, to be honest here, to see how we all have been in the vein of seeing how... Tsuoki, takes about each and every moment of her time, to laud it upon this Aleaic soul.

A bit too much, I also put here. Ryoko agrees. I also catch her writing down notes of 'actions' Tsui... will call her Tsui here, (Aleaic does, he encapsulates everything simplistically. Just like my dear Lord Tenchi does. It's so cute.), as she conducts plan after plan, on whim, with every waking moment.

I'll frame this by what has changed in the past month, since Tsui arrived. This beyond the usual strangeness, usually Ryoko's or Washu's fault. But to direct to this entry, of subject.

First off, school. Brother Yosho managed to allow Aleaic to be enrolled in a local evening vocational art class. His contacts, my brother's, coming through. It was all for vocational art, with backing from Tenchi's own father to boot. Enough clout (and funds,) to allow a late school season entry. Semester, as it coined around here. (Back on Jurai, I could have access to any number of tutors, at a moment's notice, from the finest institutions in the Union. Hardly like this paltry offering this planet offers, but I digress.) Since his entry, Aleaic has shown remarkable talent for different forms of artistry, experimenting readily. This all despite lesson 'plans' that dictate more to these 'credits', whatever they are, than to the works themselves, Aleaic has shown to demonstrate a certain... beauty, to his demonstrated learning.

Tenchi and Yosho insist on displaying the better works of art, in our residence. Washu is considering adding an 'art wing' to her Lab, (or whatever her place really is,) to alleviate growing 'problems' for the walls of our home, and my brother's Shrine. Apparently some works are gaining notice, at the same school. Not bad, for a mere month's timeframe.

Possibly a reason for that, is Tsui's presence, and (if certain 'subjects' of Aleaic's works, are of merit,) a growing infatuation. At least two works, one of a gorgeous tree of flowers, and another, a sea in a crystal, clear enough at that, maybe even 'of' crystal, have caused the family to grow suspicion of their source. Not that Aleaic seems fully readily accepting of Tsui's presence, beyond familiarity, at arm's failed length. One that as above, smothers upon Aleaic, with every moment that passes. It's a shame we cannot tell Aleaic why yet, as we all, Tenchi's family and I, sworn to secrecy of. As of any case, we do not have time to.

Tsunami has been _that_ smothering.

... ...

-Case 162-

"Do... -grunt- ...I... -ergh- ...have to? **YAH!**"

"Guess so." ...Tenchi whacks away an attack from Aleaic, at the same time that Al is whacking away a wooden dowel, on a rope, while balancing on more wooden stakes, driven in the ground. All the while Yosho was tossing pebbles at Aleaic to dodge. Tenchi took turns doing this exercise, though for the Crown Prince, about the only difficulty in doing all this, was paying attention. Aleaic was a good bit behind, stamina wise, but on the other end of the spectrum, as far as the same of _focus,_ be said here.

Yosho just nods, a good handful of pebbles near him, tossed at a flick, barely seen done, as he sits at a lean, holding his boken, in his left hand of lean. "It would be wise to consider."

And Aleaic lost that focus for a split... "But a date? I... OW!" ..yeah. he recovers though, to swat away a good _ten_ spot of pebbles, before fumbling away the swinging dowel, to catch Tenchi's boken, on his own.

"Hi!" ...suddenly chimes in. Aleaic _really_ loses focus. His butt finds it, a second later.

Even Yosho winces... "Such timing." ...Tenchi the cause, just bowing at... "Sorry Al!"

A shmoo just bemoans in moaning, before... "Ow... head... I... **ACK!**!"

"Oh my poor attendant! My poor wounded in soul attendant! -too much sobbing-"

"I'm not dying! YEEK! Stop squeezing... me... -gurgling sounds-"

Noike comes up, with a prepared towel for Tenchi, as Yosho angles his head nearby. This all as Noike imparts... "Tsui sure can take advantage." ...Tenchi snickering. This as Aleaic is held like he was dying in a lover's arms. Tsuoki bawling (like a good lil actress, ) of said role. "My dying warrior! Let us part from each other with an eternal kiss!"

And then Al-kun is suddenly on the _other_ side of the practicing glade. "Will you _quit_ that!"

"Told you it'd be wiser." Yosho puts instinctively. Aleaic just decries, arms waggling like mad... "But a date might as well be worse!"

And Tsui flat out is in his freaked out face, with her lovey dovey own! "Yes oh yes, attendant, yes!"

Aleaic just _**skedaddles**_ by, at the snap! "_Nahahahay!_" ...before the lot see Tsui **SHOOT** by, with... "Don't forget your second breakfast box I made for you darling!" ...with wind and dust, at the blinking watching. Tenchi of one said... "We weren't done yet, were we Grandpa?"

Yosho just stands, Noike smirking warily on keen knowledge, as the elder quips... "You weren't. Aleaic-kun, has stamina training now."

Tenchi just winces... Noike too... as a elongated trail of stampeded dust, threads the landscape around, once again. Noike just smirks. "Surprised the trees haven't been trampled by now. It's been a week."

"Al would know better." ...Tenchi quips, before he _yeeps_ one seeing Yosho... "As better I."

Noike just hops away. "Same here!" ...before practice _really_ resumes.

... ...

-Case 244-

An elongated evening, as at the entrance to the Shrine itself, Tenchi and Sasami await, before a bus stops, and deposits it's bleary eyed cargo. Sasami, already home from school, greets... "Hi Aleaic." ...Al just sorta waves back. 'Hi hi..." ...as weary. Tenchi quips with a smile. "Long day?"

"_Ohhhh_, yup." ...Al just bades off. A couple of giggles in return. This as they begin to walk back up towards the residence. This is done however, with Aleaic looking behind him, too much. Sasami giggles, as Tenchi asks of curiosity. "Problem behind us?"

"Of whom isn't." ...Aleaic fully looks back. Sasami... "Tsui's still at the house silly."

"_No she isn't!_" ...Al manically wacks out with. Tenchi and Sasami smile in bemusement, as Aleaic vents out in comical mode... "She's a witch! A spell caster! A window maiden or something! Everywhere I turned in that school today, she was in a window! Every mirror! Every gleam of chrome off a water fountain! Even the ones I try to drink out of! Even the latrine ones! _AYEE!_"

"If you say so." Tenchi just allows, Aleaic's vent finally just slump-sighing... for a tic... before in big head fashion! "And then on the bus back home, she was even next to me somehow! HOW... and not even behind..." ...he looks back...

"**YOOHOO!**!" ...suddenly spikes the air, Aleaic _**freaking**_, before Tenchi looks up! (And Sasami bouncing away.) "Aw man... ACK!" ...and something **SLAMS** into the ground, right beside him! Aleaic, off prior mania... "AHH! Not aga... eh?" ...before joining Tenchi's decry of... "_Ryoko!_"

"Nuts. Missed again.." Ryoko teases out, hovering next to Tenchi, or... ogling him, (maybe outright groping him,) Tenchi really blanching back! "I'll die if you hit me!"

"Even after all that..." Ryoko starts to about to say 'kami', before Sasami shushes her. Ryoko gets it, and then is distracted anyway by... "Get away from him, you wrecking ball from outer space!" ...Ayeka. Ryoko, floating about upon like a cape around Tenchi, just rolls her eyes. "She's one to talk." ...Ayeka stomping up to glomp Tenchi in turn.

However before any more occurs, and as Aleaic is about to gain his senses, he promptly loses them again with... "_**Attendant!**_" ...of an echo value, that makes even Ryoko _look up_... "HEY! Don't copy me!" ...before Aleaic JUMPS in reaction, to a similar _**IMPACT**_ value!

The gang just eyen warily, as... "Cavernous hole." ...Ayeka judges, before Aleaic just decries... "_**Stop that!**_"

"_How about_..." ...strangely echoes back from within the _deep_ hole, as in succession, Aleaic somehow manages to survive about _thirty_ sudden rapid impacts, fork below, above, and even to the sides, somehow! The rest just eye in a level of bewilderment, that isn't sane to behold. Even Sasami just sighs out... "She's trying too hard again."

"And I thought Ayeka was bad." ... "Indeed, I... HEY! **Ryoko!**"

Finally, a _badly_ jittery Aleaic (it's comical enough,) just acts like he's been tazed, as in also final point end, he's just sighed into by Tsuoki... "This is nice."

"About two weeks of this, so far." Tenchi just chuckles out, only some serious amounts of such experience, keeping him sane. (Oh, and that whole _Kami_ bit stuff deal.)

"When will it _stop_." Aleaic just cry-baby tones out, before a rough cough is heard behind them all. Tenchi: "Oh, hi mom." ...as Kiyone stands with a giggling Mayuka as Washu just holds her own head. Kiyone... "Oh high 'mom', nothing. Look at _what_ you did Aleaic."

"What I did?!" ...Aleaic blinks, and looks at: -!_**Scene of utter holey carnage**_!- ..."Oh."

Washu just teases the same... "Any more of that, and the planet will disgorge its contents upon us. It'd be bad for the house."

Al-kun: "Arerrr..." ...he actually feels _he's_ at fault for. (Only missing a whip sound there.) Before he's 'saved' by... "Hate for that to happen." ...before Tsuoki just raises a glowing teal finger, and with a strange wipe with it, around Aleaic's back, the landscape is _utterly healed!_

Some impressed clapping, before Aleaic just WHACKS out again, (by all rights.) "What was all that!? Who are you?!"

"Jurai Power babe in a package, all just for you." Tsuoki just chimes, and then snuggles in. Aleaic just jitters an eye in turn...

"_Yeah... sure_..." ...for _some_ reason unsure.

... ...

-Case 246-

"Stop force feeding me like this!"

"Try the garlic rice balls darling!"

"But I'm still chewing... -MANARFF!-"

Al's on the bottom. Guess who's on top.

Kiyone (GP,) just blanches at... "Stop being unseemly with Mayuka present Al-kun!" ...before she then blanches... "Not you too Mihoshi!"

"But it looks so fun!" ...Kuramitsu just chimes, Tenchi below her somewhere. The only reason the house isn't nuclear (again,) is because Ryoko and Ayeka are all bound up in that Kevlar stuff. (Probably stronger, given Ryoko... and Ryoko... and Ryoko too... and maybe Ayeka too.) Washu the cause... "You both lost the hand-paper-scissors bit with Mihoshi. Good thing we kept 'dynamite' out of it, might actually blow up this place, with her."

Noike/GP-Kiyone: "Or the planet."

"PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!"

"Try the dumpling attendant!"

"Don't mind them Mayuka." ...Kiyone mommy puts. And then Washu snatches Mayuka again. "Don't mind her either girl." ...Kiyone ala mad momma mode, just devil eyes Washu in turn with.

"_Lemme outta this nut house!_" ...Al 'quips'.

"Have some noddles with that!" ...Tsui helps with.

... ...

(Ayeka Journal continued.)

It's been like that, just about _every_ day. Even every moment. At least it's stopped at bed time, and only there because Aleaic himself drew an actual line of honor. For some reason, when he did that, we all listened intensely in response. That's how I describe it here. Of course this was after the first night Tsui arrived, and she outright tried to... to... goodness Tsui has her claws in Aleaic good. But it never went that far, and that is because of the honor of 'chastity' or as described as such, that has so far not been abashed upon.

I suppose it is best, after all, they should be still simply getting to know each other. Of us all here, they are truly the most nascent of our family here. It would behoove to act as civilized as I believe they should, upon Lord Tenchi's auspice.

Not at least, until Tenchi and I... -_a bunch of scratched, then erased stuff, illegible_..-

_Ohhh... I'm so ashamed_...

But I digress. This month has been full of such incidents... and also some impressive progress. Tenchi's skill in the Juraian style, has suddenly improved, to some of the more expert exercises, that I once saw my Mother impress upon him. And this Aleaic, he's too natural. I've noticed... we all have, these strange magazines that deal with either his art interests, or arts of the sword. Apparently whatever this Aleaic sees in the sword, it's verily natural for him, like he was enjoying it more than he tells of us, he so does. I'd almost infer he'd make a wonderful Knight of Jurai, if somehow allowed to attend the specialist academy on Sam'harii, where all Guardians are made, and Protectors are trained. As Tenchi told me at one point, this Aleaic almost acts like a proper Samurai, (which suddenly sounds like the same planet of mention above,) with all that he does. This honor to be upstanding, to be certain, in duties around the Shrine. I get a sense Yosho brother, already knows of this.

There may be more to this. That is, if Aleaic can stop being such a rube, with his reacting to everything. The guy faints at so many things. But others, he's as kind as Tenchi can ever be. I digress of one particular mode... (_because_...)

... ...

-Case 718-

"Onsen huh." ...Aleaic kept his wary tone with. (He'd not seen enough yet.) Tenchi nods, both 'dressed' for the occasion. Submerged as well. Tenchi... "Washu's deal. Ryoko put it here. It just works."

"Kay." Al-kun just relents simply. (He has other worries with his current 'attire'.)

Off that, they just sit in the pools of steamy mist, letting relaxation seep into their pores.

Not that it's helped by... "Who's got it harder here."

Tenchi just bemoans, eyes closed, a bit more 'knowing' than fans of the anime/manga give him credit for. "Let's not talk about that."

"Talk about what?"

"About how... ACK! Not again Ryoko!"

Aleaic just sighs dryly, despite the Onsen steam, as Tenchi bounds about, with Ryoko in 'hot' pursuit. "That was a lame joke! And NO I don't want my back washed Ryoko!"

"But you'll enjoy it Tenchi! I know I will!" ...Ryoko... er... bared of soul and... yeah...

"Surprised Ayeka isn't here to step in."

"You know it Tsu... _KHHEEIII!_" ...Tenchi and Ryoko stop, as Aleaic in turn is RACING to get out of the Onsen, suddenly! RACING as in moving so fast, the water beneath him is boiling! Course his progress is another thing, as Tsui's right grip on his towel (rather low grip. Just the towel though, _somehow_ still on,) somehow keeps him in place. With that, the sight of her blushing, with her left hand on her cheek, looking all serenely embarrassed, as she whispers cutely(?) "This is a special moment for me too."

"Need some Ayeka on Ryoko assistance here!" ...Aleaic actually decries, Ryoko blanching... "I don't need that distraction dumb-ass!'

"Yes Tenchi dear does!" ...Ayeka on cue, dressed 'appropriately', before Tenchi smacks at his eyes to cover them. "Why are you here in a bath towel Ayeka!"

"I'll help again Tenchi!" ...Mihoshi suddenly in white bath towel appears. Ayeka and Ryoko just team up and boot kick Mihoshi out! "You already had feeding him troll!" ...ala both.

"_Lemmegolemmegolemmego!_"

"You didn't say please." Tsui chimes.

"Please!" Al... then let go... -!**SMACK!**- "...ow." ...into the Onsen glass wall.

"Mouth to mouth recommended!" ...comes 'that' unexpected voice again! In succession, it's Aleaic lain in between two fuming celestial babes, holding at him, as Tsui... "_Get away from him Gaea!_" ...Al suddenly in between two sets of _rather_ nasty sets of eye bolts. And to even Ayeka's description... "No Fungesians allowed! And use a proper bath towel, not that crystal cloth version! It's more unseemly than Ryoko is!"

"You said it babe." Ryoko agrees, not even banter back with. Gaea just stands, Al and Tsui likewise, as flutters a hand away at even Tenchi... "You can leave, I'll deal with this one here." ...she puts, not towards Tsuoki of mention, but directed at her anyway! Tsuoki isn't taken kind to that. "_Yours_, is the one that offends here."

"I have to agree!" ...Aleaic blurts out still impulsive, but somewhere in there, stern enough to make Gaea blush on reflex. She even gasps out... "_Even after so long._"

Tsuoki just sighs, before Gaea then realizes to step back, and surprising everyone, imparts... "I'll allow this respite." ...before an eye that scared Aleaic to the core, looks back at him with, adds... "_For now_." ...of a longing tone, sad and distant, teleports out of sight with.

Ryoko/Tenchi/Ayeka: "What was that?" ...this one Tsuoki sighs to, this time 'her' tone of sadness, making Aleaic angle his face unto hers, to look in turn.

"You... okay?" ...a shmoo genuinely asks. The raven, silken tressed lass before him, admits... "No."

Aleaic gulps, and then thinking it appropriate, offers his own right hand. Tsui sees and realizes, before taking it in soft measure. Al-kun then hears... "Thank you." ...a smile returned unto another.

The trio afar blink... Ayeka: "Is that the first..." ... "Yeah." :Ryoko admits.

"So... -sniff- ...beautiful." ...comes from Mihoshi next. Tenchi just smiles.

The next panel, Mihoshi is just bowling pin kicked out of the Onsen again. Ryoko/Ayeka: "Quit it!"

... ...

(Ayeka Journal continued...)

I think that was the first crack in familiarity, that Aleaic actually allowed Ts... Tsunami... given her sudden state, after what that trilobite from Fungesia caused. I mean, even their garb is too lined in such level of crystal... bleh... that it defies imagination, how they became an empire. I mean _really!_

And I think I write this part down, because Aleaic up to that point, was not allowing himself the chance to get to know one, whom had no trouble being around him. I will of myself admit, before Lord Tenchi became whom he was now, I was uncertain of him. My love evolved from lack thereof.

Tsui, didn't even have _that_, as she suffocated poor Aleaic, from outright arrival. It's been baffling even up to now, it really has! But now, it's also become somewhat infectious. I think if only Tsui would give Aleaic the chance to know her, at a slower pace, I think she'd get utterly, what she is looking for. And I say this because... well, it's been hard not to cheer for them, in a way. And maybe soon, 'in a way', will become something seriously more. I'd say more, but I suspect this is that 'evolving' stuff, that mother Funaho once told of, of her own relationship with Mother Misaki, and our Father.

I've told Sasami, if to allow a vector to relay this to Tsui, but I have heard the others, Noike and Kiyone, Tenchi's honorable mother, the latter of note, talk of the same to Sasami. What we were told in response is baffling even more.

Something about 'pent up emotions, over hundred of thousand of years', to that effect. And when Sasami said that, even she suddenly wasn't sure, if she knew she said that. That part, might be echoed from their time being joined together. It's good to see Sasami being her own true self. It's fun to see her talk about school, play with Ryo and Mayuka, and be an ordinary kid. (If one forgets how _good_ she cooks. It's hard to. I swear!)

Overall, I'll finish here with, everyone has been essentially watching a relationship unfold, if at a reckless place so far, while going about our own lives, helping Lord Tenchi inclusive, and just living life, as brother Yosho keeps putting it all.

It all be of that much, if not for the 'occurrences', of late. One major point to add here...

...Aleaic is indeed manifesting something. Something intense.

...and there were two apparent attempts on Aleaic, if Washu is correct. Tsuoki... er... Tsunami, being around Aleaic, might have something to do with that. Of nary more of. Even Washu is uncertain, and this Ms. Tokimi woman, hasn't been around, of late. It's all so strange.

We're all keeping an eye on things, as it were.

... ...

-Somewhere in Alpha Centauri Galaxy-

"_Oh man, what a trip._" ...a warbily sounding GP captain, toned out. Amane cracked in venting kind... "What is it with that broad, everywhere we go?!"

"It all sure has been action packed." Kiriko nodded, working at a holo-top. Karen just sighed in kind. "Thirty-seven data center planets, and nary a clue."

"I'm starting to honestly wonder about our mission." Neiju commented, petting Fuku. In fact each of the ladies had a Fuku clone to pet. (Neiju had the original.) It was a soothing way to conduct the operations meeting with. Senia just had to encapsulate, leading his head on the brown opal table, less really tired, and more weary from lack of results. "Whoever these Traquis pirates are, they _really_ know how to hide themselves.

"Are they really pirates?" Gyokuren had to ask. Suiren nodding over. "We've not encountered a single one yet."

"All sorts of other pirates, instead. That's for sure." Ryoko looked around with. Senia just cutely bemoaned. "Guess I'm still good for that much." ...before he blinks, and raises his head. "Wait. What if these other guys, _aren't_ pirates at all. Are we looking in the right place then?"

Amane rubs at her own chin, folded upon her arms. "It's strange. Not even information we managed to wrangle from Nagi..." ... "Ken-ohki." ...Kiriko corrected, Amane chuckling... "Yeah. That info from Fungesian, Alcorian, and Kartasian pirate data centers, just don't have anything. About all we've done is inadvertently neuter the pirate capabilities in civilized intergalactic space. Stuff we can't exactly take credit for."

"We will though." Hakuren input, mainly for a set of married looks ablush, at a suddenly nervous as ever Captain. Senia just bade off quickly... "Ah... how's our supplies and stuff?"

"Hardly a problem." Kiriko giggled back with. Karen accenting... "Remember, this is Washu's starship design. Replicated matter is stored in specialized storage blocks. We have at least twenty years worth to rely on."

"Hope it doesn't take that long, to find these guys." Senia quipped. He then tapped a few holo keys of his own. A holo-overlay of several galaxies, of the Local Group, appear, as well as the strategic overlay of where the _Kamidake II_ had been, for the past month. M31, M33 Triangulum, the Large Magellanic Cloud, and now a poke outside towards the Virgo Supercluster direction, with about seventy-four pirate locations targeted. All of them with Nagi visits, and then intrusions by reacting pirate forces, and then escapes by the _Kamidake_ where local empire forces would crush the pirate forces, with impunity. Despite the current intergalactic political climate, for the overall part, pirates were a despised notion, throughout civilized space.

And despite it all. "We need a different tact here."

"What are you thinking Senia." Kiriko asked, seeing the Capitan in decent thought. He mulls it out with... "Do we have _anything_ on these Traquis guys, to go on. Anything at all, that we can start back at square one with."

That sure made for a _bunch_ of holo-tops tapped at. It's Ryoko that starts off with... "The last operational records of any encounter with them..." ...before Suiren 'takes over'... "...sixty-two years ago, when a Hylian battle force, had to deal with one of their task forces, trying to raid a..." ...Neiju spiking in, to certain annoyance... "...harvest node planet, Fremtran-6. Apparently a rough battle, both sides..." ...Gyokuren nabbing an annoyed turn... "...both sides lost... oh my, about seventy ships on both sides. The place is a starship graveyard."

Senia... "Anything else?"

A pattern begins to emerge. Every so often, a large attack force arrives, tries to assault some form of otherwise readily available resource, and a large battle occurs. Carnage is the apparent only result. It had been going on like this, for over a thousand years now.

"Dang that's odd." ...Senia had to blurt out. Course he's also trying hard not to look at all his married mates, _**really**_ irate at each other for stomping over each other, as they talked. Amane just spits at Karen comically... "You're lucky the Captain doesn't space the lot of you Renzan bimbos!"

"You're already dead weight on this trip too." Karen, ever so kind back.

It's all stopped by... "I think we should check out these graveyards." ...Senia deciding. Made for a lot of blinks from the crew. Hakuren commenting... "There's thousands of them to look at."

"Let's start with the last reported attack area. Maybe some ships are still intact enough." Senia presses. Kiriko then reports off her own holo-typing... "That would be in Hylian space. They're more amicable to the GP, but it's still at least two weeks away, travel wise."

"What about the Fold jump drive." Senia asked for once. Made for some radical reactions there! Amane for one... "B... but that's for last resort! It's still untested!" ...Kiriko biding against as well. "Senia, I'd recommend not using it. We don't have enough data to use it properly."

"But we can study it more, if you'd like, Senia dear." Suiren adds, Senia's growing remorseful mood, turning hopeful again. "I'd like that please." ...giving another point to the Renzan contingent. The GP contingent... um...

Senia then decides. "Let's head to Hylian space then. We could use a supply stop, for other things, and then head for the graveyards where we can. There's no timetable on all this, so we have time."

"Aye Captain." ...the crew responded back. Meow included.

Just then... -_BING-_ "_: Where is that little cabbit of yours! Lemme at him! :_" ...the crew... "_**NAGI!?**_"

"Wha... what are you..." ...Senia warble blares out! Fuku then hopping over to Senia's head, cocking her head over in turn. The rather large, (and intrusive,) holoscreen LOOMS over the little cabbit. "_: You little fiend! All Ken-ohki talks about anymore is Ryo-ohki! It's driving me nuts! I can't do my job right because of her! :_"

Amane, dryly... "So your cabbit is lovesick. Get over it."

"_: Why you! :_" ...with loud meows heard in the background now. Senia just decides to ply out... "We don't even know what your job is. How can we know what the problem is!"

Baited. Nagi didn't realize it, until, given her mania streak... "_: Who __**cares**__ anymore! Trying to track down data for the Fungesians after a month, so they can one up the Juraians, isn't worth all this crap now! I... :_" ...she stops and blinks. "_: Did I just... :_" ...more meows in the background. However the _Kamidake_ crew realize... "Did Senia just..." ...Kiriko weirdly eyeing over, Senia just rubbing his melon ala back. "Sorry. Seto can rub off on ya."

Amane and Karen just blink in realization... "Wait... the _Fungesians_ sent you?!" ...Neiju accenting of yell. "I knew it!"

Nagi just slumps visibly... "_: Great. Just great... I... :_" ...before all too clearly heard meows, cause Nagi to stab a look to her left, anime sawteeth snapping back! "_: Aw __**shuddup**__ about Ryo, you yutz! :_"

"Not paying you enough, I see, Nagi?" Suiren eggs. Nagi just turns about nuclear, in image response. That is, until sound and sight turns eyes too... "What are you doing Senia?" Kiriko asks, Senia commenting in turn... "Maybe we can do this one together."

Amane about objects... "Wh... wait a minute..." ...before Senia finishes, and before he presses a 'send' button, of the same graveyard locations, archived, he imparts... "Tell you what Nagi, maybe we can both get something out of this. That is, I have a proposition for you."

Nagi blinks. "_: Um... okay. :_" ...she soon agrees to.

Eventually, she, and them all, would wish they didn't.

... ...

-Earth-

"Guess all your patterns are nominal. You should be able to meta-phase your bio-form back to higher formats again soon."

"Good." ...a 'priestess' responds, to Washu's assessment. Tama-chan just looks over, from scanning Tsuoki's rather 'bare' format. (Watch the lewd thoughts.) "Master, her Astral pattern is fully meshed. Do you want to keep the energon harness upon it now?"

"Only if we want to keep Sister, from tele-phasing now. I don't see a problem." Washu's assessment, suddenly makes Tsui's eyes light up! "You mean I can finally do 'that' now again?"

Washu looks back, and then shrugs. "I don't see a problem with that. Might give your boyo-friend a heart attack though." ...before she looks back, and 'urks' at the sight of a _devilish_ facade. One that croons... "Oh yes my love. Tonight... oh yes, tonight. -light manic giggle-"

Tama-chan... "I guess love is evil."

"Just about." Washu then rubs at her own chin, a 'love' of her own in mind. "About time for his pre-semi-lunar-annual checkup. -evil giggle-"

Tama-chan, between two sets of giggling fems, just chimes out. "Love is fun!"

... ...

Tenchi feels... "Wh... why is my spine, _shivering?_"

"Oh no! Tenchi!" ...comes from _four_ sudden vectors, as a Mayuka laden Kiyone (mommy,) sees a quick glom tackle, from Mihoshi/Ryoko/Noike/Ayeka, all at once!

Tennyo just giggles. "Guess they listened to Al-kun." ...before Tenchi just yells out, from under all those limbs. "No they didn't _have_ too!"

And while the yelling pile of fems, extricate from Tenchi's flattened form, Tennyo, looks outside at the dusk afternoon, middle spring sky. "I guess kun-boy is going to be late again tonight, from art school."

"Guess Tsui won't like that." Kiyone judges, bouncing Mayuka with. That was, until everyone hears a strange giggle, from the kitchen. This stops everyone's movements cold. Given recent history, Tennyo judges... "Or maybe not."

Tenchi: "Uh oh."

... ...

-Okayama High School (and vocational center)-

"_-siiigggghhhh-_ ...man I'm beat. Yup... -stretching-" ...as he starts to head for the school entryway. This after a long afternoon of various art projects, thrown in with some ancillary school work, the dreaded Keyboarding the worst (to him,) English composition preferred. Art could be done through stories, as well, to Aleaic's surmise. While art was moreso preferred, and the Orphanage had done a splendid job on Aleaic's education, it was felt a standard GED would do fine for Aleaic's future potential, as an artist engineer or such, for Nobuyuki's firm. Possibly future college level art and architecture instruction, to help refine by, come the following summer to come. (A good year plus off.)

As it was, the few credits Aleaic didn't have, were being made up here, under a form of loose framework instruction. This included unsupervised projects, a few now, being conducted into the night. This to both catch up, and finish before summer vacation period commenced.

It was also a time to keep level thoughts. Though Aleaic had reserved moments, even here. He walked on, tugging at his far lighter backpack of annals, lain over an 'art haori of white, with brown and gray cross slants upon it, one that was smudged of several art projects worth upon it. A garment Yosho bestowed, with the blessing of: '_The more stained this becomes, the more the truth of your art will shine._' ...as said such. This was however not upon his mind, as he walked on, alone in the dusk hallway, leading out. This as he mulled... "(_Hope I didn't hurt her feelings, with my comment yesterday._)"

His mind mulled what happened. A particularly thought of work of art, shown to the family, the prior evening, as the 'payment' bit for dinner, had become an unveiling exhibition, of late. Aleaic wasn't fully sure yet, if the Tenchi gang was being genuine with their praise, or humoring him, but apparently the last unveil, caused something else, altogether.

... ...

"TA DA!" ...a silk sheet of white, yanked away from. A lot of first sight impressions... "So what do you... eh? No clapping this time?"

"_Wow._" ...came from Sasami and Tsui, but from the rest... mute silence. It made Aleaic worried. "Aw man, and I worked hard on this flower too. For... er... you... um..." ...he trails off, a blushing Tsui the cause. Kiyone (GP) and Sasami both elbow the priestess, Tsui however, past her blushing... "I'm... flattered." ...the word '_really'_ just held off her Masu made tongue.

"Ahhh..." ...Tenchi was next to 'comment'. Aleaic sees that the stares are too stunned in nature, for Aleaic to quip at. He turns a bit peeved. "What's wrong with it?"

Ryoko just leans over to Washu... "Are 'those', her Wings?" ...Washu about to nod, but sees Aleaic hears this. "Later kid." ... "Yeah yeah mon, a... _KID?!_" ...Ayeka giggles somehow at.

Aleaic just sees enough and slumps... "Uh... kay... yeah."

Tenchi tries to amend on the spot... "It's great Al! Really! Um... it's just... well..."

"_What?!_" ...Al spats for answer to, but instead hears... "I guess I went too far." ...from Tsui. Aleaic sure blinks. "You... what...?"

A lack of proper answers, annoying innuendo that doesn't answer anything, and then... "I warned you about touching his mind too much." ...Washu decides to be 'helpful'. Tenchi and Tennyo hear to yelp... "_Washu!_" ...whit Aleaic 'realizes' of the gaze Tsuoki is lacking unto him. An embarrassed blush, pensive all the same, that arrives Aleaic to a realization, 'nay' of truth, but 'aye' reacted upon.

"Not my own work... I guess." ...he puts. A good bit of helpless gazing from the family, makes Aleaic too introverted suddenly. He then turns to... "I... I need... air." ...and is out of sight, at the lake, soon after. It's there Washu just sighs out... "Sorry. Shoulda realized this part."

Tsui looking down, eyes unseen, is taken up of Mihoshi asking. "Of what? And... why did Aleaic paint _Lighthawk Wings_ anyway?"

Ayeka jitters out to the latter half of answering, to Mihoshi. "Not just 'nay' Lighthawk Wings. The _Ten_ Wings of..." ...she trails off, looking at Tsui's form. It's good, sorta, that Aleaic isn't there to see the teardrops, that wet upon her lower kimono.

Tenchi: "-sigh- Can you say complicated?"

... ...

...such was swamping Aleaic's mind. After that incident, Aleaic questioned all his works, up to now. Even those of his journey's of his Shrine quest. Given what he knew enough now of, this so called 'Jurai' Power, and the amazing abilities his hosts beheld, and of what Tsuoki hailed from, (as far as Aleaic knew,) he had all right (of himself,) to question his own validity, of his skill.

"And who knows what else." ...he says to himself. However, he then stops outright, and then considers... after ensuring his own mind 'felt' of his own, of what he'd experienced for the past month. He... _had_... to admit to a growing familiarity, with one whom was essentially fawning her nigh existence, upon him. He then remembered, one core question asked...

... ...

-Case 921-

"Why... are you so interested in me?"

A late evening stroll, at the same lake side. Before dinner. Before resumption of a later on hand feeding, and all such. Tsui, next to him, Aleaic in between the Priestess and the Lake. They stop, on Aleaic asking that query. Tsui just smiles back. "Because I choose to. We all choose, of what we decide to be. You, a future artist of enjoyed renown, and I..." ...she steps forth with, adding... "...a loving future wife." ...her fluttering raven hair, flowing behind her, as she walked.

Aleaic was just left there... well... stone.

One that cracks. (And carried in later by Tsui and Noike, for that hand feeding.)

... ...

...almost turned back to stone again there. "Not ready..."

He then blinks, and remembers the rest of that converse. "...choose."

Aleaic then sighs, and bonks at his own head. "I... still made, all those works. Did I." ...as he then also smiles... more... and grinning further. He then pulls at his stained Haori and chuckles. He then further nods... "She _is_ beautiful." ...and then steps off, to more thoughts alone.

...except not be of.

...

"_Are ye ready, friends of cupid's love._"

An unseen (okay, it's Tsui,) voice just croons, in the dark, as she, and five others watch a shmoo walk on. Of one of them... "After all that, I sure am." ...Sakuya (yup, _her_,) whispers out. The next to comment... "This will be fun." ...Haruna adds... (that temporal rewrite, brought about _all_ of them in the play,) with the same lass eyeing over at. "You three ready?"

Yuri, Yuka and Yuma chime... "Hai!" ...not attached to Ayeka, in this universe. (A bit weird enough a universal time-space frame without the whole Sammy extra mess, added. Washu: "Enough ill liked characters here, as it is. Others, later." ...er...)

And off that... "_Begin._" ...and the quintet **zips** off.

...

...he swore he heard... "Was that a 'woosh'?" ...he looked behind him. A moment later... he turns around, and starts...

-_clank_- ...off to his left. He stays still. Another moment, nothing... another step..

-**flash** of light- ...his left again! "What the...?" ...before he hears shuffling in that direction. He faces that direction, and then wonders... "Maybe it's the janitor."

-_creepy, longing sigh-_ ...okay, nervous time. "Not the janitor."

At this point, he should have known by now, to go against instincts. Instincts are survival. Fools ignore their instincts.

The perfume he smelled, _ever_ so faintly... "Smells nice." ...made for a footstep against that screaming instinct. One that leads to more steps, down a darkened hallways, obsidian glass, air cooler than warranted. He makes it halfway down the same hallway, before another metal clank. "That's the cafeteria." ...Aleaic somehow has enough mind to remind. However, as he reaches a bare lit area, lit only from an unseen far off light source, he suddenly sees... "Who tha...?!" ...as three forms suddenly flit by! Silent, nary a whisper made! Aleaic just blanches... "H... hay!" ...and chases after like a horse!

He then chases after, into a dead of light area, one of the area still under construction, from 'prior' events, Tenchi is originally aware of. (Even if Ryoko's part was planned for, nary of wanted result.) It is there... "I can't see... _wha..?!_" ...he stops, and sees a _ghostly_ image, float on by, off the end of the far left hallway! The flutter of construction tarps where windows lacking, sways the cool evening breeze, enough where the tarps block enough effective view of _whatever_ it is!

Aleaic takes one look...

...and starting to yank open one of the tarps. "I'm outta here!" ...before... "_**YAHHH!**_" ...something behind it, just TERRORIZES Al-kun into blind running, down the rest of the hallway! -sounds of manicgigglinggaspingcrying-

"Helpmehelpmehel... -!SMACK!- ...ow." ...did we say running blind? (Into the hallway end wall.)

A moment on pained back later... "I need better nerves." ...before another CLANK, bounds him up to his feet! "Aw common! WHO'S THERE?!"

...a strange 'breathing' of wind... _maybe_... sounds, behind him! He starts to realize, and _stutters in fear_, to manage to look behind him.

And the ghostly face unrecognized... "_Boo._"

Talk about in the Cafeteria area, in _**nothing**_ _**flat!**_ "**Dear light!** -manic gasping-"

And then a strange 'flick' sound, and then, a bit too soon... "Eh? Is that gas I smell?"

His face looks poisoned, a second alter. "Uh... uh... ah... maybe... turn off that... yeah..." ...he decides in favor of saving the school, as running might be a moot point at this singular point. (Bravery, or foolish. Ye decide.) He then steps towards where the gas smell grows. He uses the lower part of his haori has an impromptu face mask, and braves into the dark. Soon, he enters to where his 'nose' thinks it smells the gas most, and soon sees in the dark... "Must be... where's my..." ...and gasps to hold breath, as he rummages to find his LED flashlight. He casts light anew, and to the stove he sees. "Okay... glah... must be... here..." ...and finds the knobs, and checks... seeing them all off. Al-kun cocks his eyes and leans close...

"Eh? Whe... the smell... gas...?" ...he becomes bewildered of, as suddenly, he smells _no gas!_ His mind feels a hamster wheel in it squeaking.

"(_How can I smell gas, and then __not__ smell it?! How is that eve... wait a..._)" ...he starts putting flicking mental images together. And the fact that the ghostly image _sorta_ looked... _like_...

"_Oh no._"

-SLAM-_click_- ...he spins around with! "WhA?!" ...and reaches to **yank** at the iron locked door! He then SLAMS into it, about breaking his shoulder doing it! "Oh I'm a YUTZ! Who... WHO'S OUT THERE?!"

And then a _giggle_ behind him. He **spins** around! "TSUI?!" ...and sees nothing in the dark, nary of his light either! He spins about twice and then on not seeing... "Tsuoki?! Is that you?! **Answer me!**"

And then a faint clasp of a hand on his right shoulder. He **spins** again, but the tactile feeling, _remains!_ Proper instinctual, animal panic, sets in. "This isn't funny Tsui! It's **not!**" ...as then he feels a 'hand' on his left of chest! He's badly shivering at this point. "T... Tsui please..." ...as_ something_ in his normally iron clad soul, is feeling otherwise inside. It's not a sensation of terror, being instilled.

That is, unless one considers love, of equal value to terror. _That_ what Aleaic is feeling, but unable to process, in that shivering moment!

To Al-kun's credit, he tries to wrench bravery from fear's clutch. "I'm cool... frosty... snow... _man...?!_" ...he gaffs the last, before he's **smacked** into the door behind him! Forget being brave, when forced into, by the unseen! Such he pleads... "_O... okay... you win. You g... got me... and... ulp..._" ...as the 'hands' upon his chest now, then start to 'drag in two directions. A 'right', sliding tactile feel, towards his neck, and then to the chin, the left, _down_ to a certain point, not meant for non-lime fiction! That hand, at least then 'drags' to wrap at the right of chest, stopping, as the right 'hand' cups his left cheek. It's at that white of blank mind moment, full of sweat, where the 'aggressor' then appears.

"Tsu... co... comm... on... Ts..." ...he can't manage out, and uncertain of _why_. This as her _dangerous_ eye, lock in on his scared to _bejeezus_ ones. "_Oh dear one._" ...'she' starts, as her priestess format is like that of pale moonlight, of a rising moon, just short of full moon. The only delineation, the eyes of pink, as soft and intent as ever.

Aleaic did somehow realize past, to start... "Can... can you stop pestering me like... ACK!" ...he suddenly is _fully_, **utterly** pressed upon, of body on body. Even a right leg, about wrapped upon his left. (Losing the non-lime fic rating here.)

"Tsu..."

"_Heed me well, my love._"

"Mu... must I?" ...he squeaks out.

She doesn't... "~ _I have had my fill of chasing you around, and __cannot__ see myself in the same light as the ones female in Tenchi's life. I am no Ayeka, nor Ryoko, Noike, nor even my former half as Sasami. I am a woman, and being that __**knows**__ what, and '__who'__ she wants. ~_"

She closes the small distance remaining, of about only lips alone...

_"~ And now, I shall have you, my destined and cherished Beloved..._

_...once and for all._ ~"

The distance is _null_. Aleaic sees, feels, no escape. And within all that off-key fear, he begins to give in. Not like it's a _bad_ thing, if... er... anywho... such he unrealizingly pucks at his lips, like a shaking carp. And he expects...

...and...

...um...

...wait.. ...he begins to peek is eyes open with. Her face is still there. But it's suddenly different now. A blink mind perceives a facade, that is now looking neutral. She has him! He knows it! What...

"_~ No. ~_" ...her oddly ethereal voice whispers, and then she floats back. Aleaic realizes...

And... whether it was his unrealized state of empowerment closing on transcendence, or just pure outright comical mania, he never realizes he SMACKS _through_ the door behind him, and then like some Loony Toon skit, _through_ **seven** separate walls, in his panic to escape!

Tsui blinks, and looks through the body shaped alleyway created, and teardrops. She sighs. "Washu was right."

"Gee." ...five other conspirator fems quip, looking through now, as they lean in, to the fore, around Tsui. Haruna just remarks. "Is 'that' what that glow thing is about?" ...Sakuya adding. "Maybe it's Sasami's cooking. I swear I could do this, sometimes."

Yuka/Yuma/Yuri: "We still get those cookies, right?"

Tsui just produces a _large_ box of cookies (reader's choice,) that makes the ladies go.. "_Ooh!_"

...

The distance from the High School, to the Residence: 6.7 kilometers. It was dark. No real traffic, for a Friday night. (Good thing it was a weekend, after all _that_.) The distance noted, because it usually takes awhile for even nominal students to run to school, in shojo fashion. Sasami's school, about half that.

Aleaic, for his manic, fear inducted, unrealized empowered state...

...

-WHACK!-shoes-**stampedeupstairs**-slide_**WHACK!**_-

"2.8 seconds." ...eep!

The living room was well used, for the evening 'cool down' before deserts off dinner, and therefore filled with a _bunch_ of faces, full of WIDE-dish sized eyes, in blared reaction to all that! Save one (Ayeka)... "Did you have to count that _again_, Ryoko!"

"Blame Noike." Ryoko goes back to being lazy in the rafters. Eyes look at Noike... "He's been doing that, so much."

"Gained about a second there." ...Yosho quips. Tenchi looks over dryly. "_Grandpa._"

... ...

"And she calls me a bad influence." -crystalline giggle-

"But he's taking it better than even I expected, Little Gaea." ...causing the said personage to frazzle. And so toned in annoyance back. "Careful, even as a guest on _my_ ship."

Viewscape beyond the crystal lined, and linked, odd patterned framed 'holoscreens', that shown _clearly_ what had happened below, and even in progress. Somehow sight in Aleaic's room, told of a jittered, if dour state, that seemed to counter what the second female voice imparted. Gaea just shrugged after her warning, one hardly of a real threat. The reason for that, was incredible, but alluded to as the said female of hair coloration similar to one being watched. She just folds her arms.

"Give em a chance. I've had to, after all this time. You will see. The same I give my own husband."

Gaea just smirks over. "You give him a chance?"

The unknown female just taps her chin cutely. "Maybe loosely worded. -mature giggle-"

Gaea just smiles and looks back, the panorama of the far side of the Earth, hovering over Japan at a secret La Grange point, artificially made. The kind of power involved here, tertiary here of sight of Luna off in the far orbited distance. A calm of moment, that has her own intent behind it.

"Such is my own, of certain."

The second lass just sighs. "Jurai won't like that."

"You want that old alliance back, as much as I?"

The apparently Juraian unnamed lass blink, as Gaea just keeps silent from there, just watching. Her moments to come, _would_ come.

But first, as her eyes lain on the receding light of Sol, as it crested out of sight, over Asia now. Gaea... "_Soon, a new sunrise will follow. One long waited for._"

... ...

A bozu just sighed, finally calming down. "How many years did I lose, on that one? Man." ...he shakes at his head. He then rubs at his dirty blond locks and then _tugs_ at it, to stop his dour mode. "Quit it Al-dope. It.. it was..." ...he mulls the rather terrifying... if... romantic... (and saucy,) memories in his mind. Al-sighing... "Did she have to be so rough?" ...he quips, ever sighing, then stopping has he suddenly sees something on his right hand.

"Eh? Where'd this ring come from?" ...as he sees a 'leafy' looking ring, on his left...

...a sudden light bonk-knock, distracts him. "Wh... who is it?" ...he then hears a meow, and smirks, as the said being of cabbit cuteness, phases through Aleaic's slide door and hops over to him, cutely. "Hello terror of Beta carotene." ...said furry former pirate meows happily with, on his shoulder. A mood helped of loosened, then is adjoined by a second knocking, at his door.

"- _Aleaic?_ -"

"Sasami?" ...said kun notes, and rises to head to the door, but stops just short of it. "Um..."

"- _I know what happened_. -" ...making Aleaic blink. "Pardon?"

"- _Uh... kinda hard to explain that_. -" ...Aleaic then hears from Kiyone (GP.) Al-confused then opens the slide door, and then sees a _terrifying_ sight. Sasami, kneeling before his door, Kiyone framing behind her, as she held her shuddering shoulders, as she was crying. Al _better_ had dropped to his own knees... "ACK! Sasami! I'm sorry! I'm dung!"

Kiyone blinks her own dark blue eyes. "That's not it, silly." ...Al confused on hearing. "Wha... wait, what?"

Sasami then looks up, and rubs at her eyes for a moment, on her nominal kimono cooking sleeve, and imparts. "My... sister... Tsuoki, is sorry for what she did to you. She really is."

Aleaic gulps by further all rights, and then asks... "Why... didn't she tell me herself.?"

Kiyone looks warily off key, and then 'explains'. "She... went to her ship, to think for awhile. I'm not sure, when she'll be back."

_That_ made Aleaic feel dead inside. Sasami sees this in Al's eyes as he then realizes, emotionlessly remarking... "Oh... I... see." ...as he then rises and blankly enters his room again. However Sasami jumps up and grabs Al's arm suddenly. Al-kun blanches a look back, before hearing... "Don't give up on her! She loves you, I still know it!"

Al-stunned, looks into eyes _verily_ similar to ones that are absent. Not enough info to connect the dots by, he then looks away.

"But why?" ...he still hasn't gotten an answer to. Sasami blinks, and _knows_ why. The silence enforced, is torture.

Not that it's helped by, the floating-phasing in sound of... "Aww common and let her jump ya bones already. Where's the harm?" ...such _**blanched**_ at, all verily around, Kiyone SNAPPING at Ryoko... "_**That doesn't help any!**_"

"Or close to." ...then realized of focus here, Sasami blinks over, despite her _bad_ blush, furthered by words accented by a bozu. "Maybe I should learn why so then." ...making the three (well, four,) lasses in the room, blush. Not that the _ever_ so light glow, from his bare most extremities frame, decides to shine like thin Silverlight of a cloud. Ryoko sees... "(_He's very close now. Hope you see that Mom._)"

"_( : - Noted and catalogued. Even the mirror patterns... wow... - : )_" ...Aleaic hears nary of., before the cascade fades a moment later. This as Aleaic then shrugs, not looking anywhere in particular. "Just wish she'd let me _know_ her, more simply."

"Okay." Kiyone of GP quips to a blank nod. Sasami then sigh, covering a giggle. "When she comes back then."

"When?" Aleaic asks the culinary princess, Sasami about to answer when...

-_**Growlyrumblytumbly-**_ ...that makes for many much teardrops in the room. (And a few hearing nearby, out of sight of the stairwell, around the corner.) Aleaic... "Ah... guess skipping lunch and all was bad, huh?"

Ryoko just moans, holding at her cyan mane crown. "Hope you brought payment tonight. What a belly."

"On the house." Sasami suddenly jumps up to blinking eyes trailing, and hops to reach around the same nearby corner, where some 'hands' hand over some laden plates, and a good large drink container. Aleaic sees, and blush smiles... "_Guys_." ...as Sasami bounds back in. Sasami then makes Aleaic eat hearty, as soon enough, a family gathering in his room, commences of light party. One incomplete as far as Aleaic grows more and more to realize. However another, more of more to realize, of a family he has begotten unto. (One where Ryoko tries to drink everyone into _oblivion_. And Ayeka yelling at her to near _oblivion_. And then just about _**oblivion**_ thereafter. It's all fun.)

It all helps solidify Aleaic's mindset, said at one point. "Thank you." ...to Tenchi, whom nods. "No problem Al."

"No. _Thank you_." ...Aleaic really stresses, past his inebriated blush. Everyone hears, and gets it. Tenchi nods. "_Really_, no problem bud."

A realized link in the vein of family. More partying after. More near oblivion. (Noike just stops Mihoshi's near version, when two tinked together bottles that nearly shatter to who knows what chaos. Al gets more GP download from Kiyone, before mommy Kiyone arrives to have Tenchi cuddle a good night to his daughter. One both out of sight, questions along that line, gets _more_ of an answer than Aleaic expected. "Sounds like the plot to a movie, or something."

"Yeah." Tenchi teardroppingly relents, as partying takes over from there.

Soon however, things flitter down from there, and in short enough order, sleep comes for many... then all, all in Aleaic's room just left _lain_ there, like some disaster recovery ward. (Or something. All those sake' bottles, and platters, waylaid all about. Bottles too.) From that, Al-shmoo sleeps sorta, before a couple of hours later, blurted awake by uncertain, ancient feeling dreams.

"_D... don't want to_...?" ...he wakes up with, decent sweat upon his brow. A couple silent ears hear, but then no further for a moment, other than stilled breathing. One who's author then starts simply mulling a months' worth of images, in his mind. Of so many to choose from, it keeps him from sleeping for a good while.

Long enough, he then realizes his mind wasn't as comfortable, as it usually was. He guessed the source, nay present. At some undetermined point of final realization... "I... miss her." ...said to himself. Heard, then no more, as finding the memories more comforting suddenly, he falls into proper slumber, short of dawn.

One he misses for once. Thus avoiding fate, for one more day.

One already planned for, for Ages.

(Washu: "Sheesh, anyone else annoyed at foreshadowing?" )

(End Act III)


	5. A4 - Manifestation

Tsunami's Radiance

Volume I

Act IV - Manifestation

... ... ...

"{~ There. ~}"

Doctor Clay looked. "Why there? It's just a pointless watch base of some kind, on the lunar of that third colonial planet."

He wasn't the only one watching with confused dismay there. A host of ill begotten souls, saw where pointed, from within their saccloth vessel. Only the afar stars of shine, demarcate between the void within, from the dark of space beyond. Imprinted upon, the alit crescent of Earth's only natural satellite. Soon on afar Terra, the moon would be alit of a full moon cycle.

Here it felt like, the dusk of all light. Of focus on hovered over lunar, the glittering multi-colored electro-lights of a surface base, situated out of sight, on the dark side of the moon, from Earth's prying eyes. A few earth bound, even Nekomi ones, knew better, but nary bothered with. The reason, _known_ to the Dusk One here, that prior, was the cover a political wedding of a certain infamous GP Captain. This as a chapel was used in further cover, as its 'power source' on the surface, below the floating chapel now since dismantled, kept her own eternal watch, of the Astral.

"{~ As ever proper a Bait, as any. ~}"

One of the random flunkies of no mere amount of power to him, just spat... "Do we get to know anything, or just..." ...he never finishes. A Dark Blade ends that same life, with all too ease a stroke. Clay as much as the remaining, stumble back. "But... even with his neutralizing shield...?!" ...before...

"{~ The Master decides, whom knows his Will. Suffer 'more' to His eternal Slavery, if you _dare ask again_. ~}"

"We're good! We're good!" ...Clay and the others, comically bade back, hands! However the intent is hardly comical. The Dusk One just returns eye under hood, to the target.

"{~ Time is needed to bypass their security. Otherwise, Jurai will know, all too quickly. Conduct, to a proper reward. ~}" ...this Clay smirks darkly in turn, and turns to his left. "Revenge is plenty. Jurai defenses are predictable, but still numerous. Time is all I need." ...as he begins typing at his own holo-top, a succession of protocols begun to be created, to fool a living sentience, that has existed for her own Overwatch, for thousands of years. One essentially 'Eve', for all unwarranted of a telling never to be.

Meanwhile, the Dusk One, turns to the remaining flunkies. All of them essentially cyber enhanced, weaponized marionettes, with only greed and destruction, of wanton bare minds. Their sheer power, narly as notorious as Ryoko had once been, and nary a _shred_ of possibility of recovering humanity to them. None.

"{~ Conduct surveillance until further notice. Any act that violates this, will know tortures to the _end of time._ Now, CONDUCT! ~}" ...to nary a syllable in return, as they phase out of immediate sight.

From there, the Dusk One just remains long enough, until he simply fades out of sight, into the saccloth. Clay, just sighs a dreadful shiver, of somehow relief. "Worst friend ever." ...and returns to his work. As a moment later, the first encryption layer is bypassed.

... ..

...and another week plus later, to boot.

"Hey Sasami, Al, Noike." ...Tenchi greets on his own way through town. Noike, with the truck, already met up with the two other students, in the early of the afternoon. Tenchi in a simple golf shirt, slacks combo, carries an old briefcase, as if he's coming from work. Sasami asks over, after the others greet by... "Did you get the work order messages to your father?"

"Yup. You guys done for the day?" ...Tenchi relates, Al-kun nodding, before... "Noike and Al met me here. We were talking about that weird computer stuff." ...Sasami says, for whit Noike imparts... "Trying to decide which computer virus protection that your computer needs."

"Read that the new BiffStandard 20XX will be fine." ...Aleaic offers. Noike and Sasami just go 'hmm' in reservation again. Tenchi just chuckles, as Aleaic goes computer nerdy, all comically arm waving! "But we'd have to go Pineapple Standard 10.6 to get a different antivirus mod! A different computer to boot! Biff will work just fine, I tell yah!"

A second comical 'hmm' from the fems, Al just slumps. Tenchi offers... "Might wana try the Pineapple deal, since most schools use that type of computer."

"Mainly just them, and some companies." ...Aleaic blandly relents. He then blinks, and asks... "Does Nobuyuki-san use Pineapple?" ...a cutely nodding Tenchi-kun head, just makes Aleaic off kilter. "Then _why_ do yah have a Biff comp?"

Noike... "I think Tenchi's dad, was being generic there." ... "Oh." Aleaic blurted. Sasami just sighed. "I'm still no good at that computer stuff."

"Surprised Washu just didn't make a new computer for... -_MUMPH!_-" ...Aleaic mouth is suddenly clamped by the others, with both hands _each_ no less! Tenchi leads there in comical mania. "You _trying_ to have Washu turn my computer into a superweapon or something?!"

A bunch of Al-muffled mumbles in turn, sorta sounds like agreeing of a sort, before the hands pull away. Noike just offers. "I don't like it, but let's try that Biff stuff. Or maybe a competitor. There's always competitors to use."

Al offers off of that, as everyone starts to pile into the truck... "No more than two software types, or you'll bog down on board memory. Configuring will be a meh." ...gals in front, guys in back of the truck bed. Tenchi just comments... "Guess that orphanage taught you even all that computer stuff." ...this Al-kun nods at. And then they pull off for their afternoon quest, before a quick grocery run.

... ...

"I should make Tenchi's computer into a superweapon, I mean _really_." ...a crab headed mad freak quips. "And an author into compost." ...eep!

Just then, a breep on Washu's holo-top of Clarke's Third Law, causes her to... "Oh, guess she's communicating again." ...and opens an App, equivalent of an E-mail. She reads and smiles. "Heh, yeah, it's about all ready. Why else for the errands for the last couple of days, that serves as a nice and tidy distraction."

...and then a silent reply back, in text code. Washu just cocks her eyes, her own end apparently completely heard. "Ya know, you can talk openly. Text code is so _passé_ for us goddesses."

The text reply makes Washu roll her eyes. "Ya know Tsui, you're cute when you get all cloak and dagger. Annoying really though."

Another text reply, one rather terse sounding, Washu just laughing out loud, before... "Oh okay, I'll see if I can nab him for an examination. Kinda hard to do so as of late, your boyfriend is more sly than he looks. It's actually a bit of a challenge." ...this as she remembers the one and _only_ time so far, that Aleaic entered the Lab, due to pure ignorance alone, Sasami the asking cause, and hence what Tenchi begot his first same similar time in, Aleaic got nigh of himself. Washu chuckles... "At least I let you wear the Nurses outfit, for that."

An 'LoL' text returns, Washu chuckling, and then turns tact of... "You know, given how short a time he's been here, it's odd to see an actual manifestation occur. You're sure it'll happen tomorrow?"

The text answer of 'yes' back, Washu just folds her arms, and nods at. "Well, better make it one heck of a deal then. Course Tenchi's been pushing it rather hard too, guess he really has taken to your boyfriend. We'll all make sure he's not ready at all for it. Can't have your big guy stay sane around here, after all."

And then another text of worried remark, Washu just yawns at... "Nah, I like having my guinea pigs all fresh for probing."

"_: SISTER! :_" ...of _**not**_ so texted based measure, snaps back! Washu just teases. "Got yah. Oh, and you 'might' wana make up first. He's been mopy, since you did that stunt with him. If not for the guys, he'd pulling a Ryoko and emptying all the sake'. Thought ya'd like to know."

"_: That, this eve will settle. :_"

Washu rolls her eyes, and mocks lightly with her right hand 'speaking' the same, before shaking her head at. "Ya know, that will probably backfire somehow. Call it a hunch."

"_: What come may then. :_"

Washu (and Washu A and B, her... uh... puppets,) just give a bit fat thumbs up in response.

... ...

They were on their way home, Tenchi and Aleaic sitting in the laden back truck bed, a good heft of fresh groceries about them, (about pinning them in place even,) as Tenchi held two forms of antivirus, the BiffS suite, and a more generic MacDaffy Software suite. However his mind isn't on all of that, rather the waning long of the day, as more and more light refrains from winter's grasp, for summer's glory instead. "Really pretty out."

"Yeah." ...sounds back, somewhat deflated again. Tenchi looks over, hardly needing to push the cause of. He just offers... "She'll come back." ...put as simply, once again. (Course Tenchi had 'other' knowledge, to work with.) Aleaic looks over, from his head lain low angle, and manages a smile, in turn.

Within the cab, the school girl dressed chef culinary extraordinaire, whispers over... "We got all his favorites now, right?"

Noike giggles over. "Probably too many. Even Ryoko will have trouble, stealing 'that' much from him."

Sasami giggles, then realizes to lower it. The 'stealth mode', was a shared trait here. So much that the teal headed lass looks over her shoulder, seeing Aleaic's head still lowered. She smiles sadly. Noike, as they stop at a traffic light. "Must be real torture for him."

"Yeah." ...Sasami looks back forward with.

"But that will make the bond stronger, if you are correct of your sister." ...this from Noike making Sasami realize something. "Wow. I didn't think of that."

"It has been a good few days now. After all that fun prior, maybe they both will realize now."

"_Yeah._" ...Sasami responds to Noike's wisdom, with a good fist clenched. Noike sees and smiles. She then teases out. "Maybe we should ask my adopted mother, to arrange their marriage, for tomorrow instead." ...this really making Sasami teardrop... "Ah, maybe a pond ripple, for another time Noike. Heh."

Tenchi just catches the light giggling, that Aleaic doesn't. Al-kun's mind, full of swamping worries. Thus, all the way back home.

... ...

Groceries, software put away for now, late afternoon prep for dinner, a tale for Al's 'elsewhere' ears, from Kiyone and a far too detailed (if scattered,) Mihoshi. Noike with a related Mihoshi tale in the GP, on a planet called Uulla. Lot of space bank robberies, Aleaic' judges too accurately, before some half-helped with prep chores, and then helping Tenchi go to, and come back from the fields, for some carrots for dinner and Ryo-ohki, barely in that order, before things settle, as the last light of day ensues. Tenchi whispers of another 'glow' moment, to the others, as Aleaic is out of earshot, cleaning. (Even one Aleaic 'should' have seen, in the bathroom mirror, but nay so, his mind _too_ consumed with an absent matter of the heart.)

And then a wait for dinner. One the gathering others hear to an Al-kun, as he leans on the Kotatsu table, with his weary chin, as he suddenly sighs out... "I think I need a shrink."

"Maybe it's your stomach." Kiyone (mommy,) quips, taking Mayuka from her kiddy carry bag, from behind her, after a good long afternoon stroll. However Al's lack of responding to that, just nails it of dour realization. This as the others start to wonder...

...before Mihoshi. "Eh? Isn't that Tsunami?" ...she blurts per nominal mental lack of realization. Not that it mattered when she uttered 'Tsu"...

_**-VRROOOMM!-**_

Can you say _disheveled_ living room? Tenchi, upside down with Tennyo across him, and part of the table... "He heard." ...before in as comical a succession of a moment, one can have...

Al: "_Tsui!_"

Split upon Tsui: "_Al-kun?!_" ...both running to/at each other, at the same time. And then physics takes over. Two objects of mass in the same spot. The available open slide door from earlier, both run to each other with, not realizing where each other was, until...

_-__**!SMACK!**__-_

So, at full speed: _**-VRROOOMM!-**_, Tenchi: "He heard.", Al: "_Tsui!_", Tsui: "_Al-kun?!_", Two objects of mass in the same spot. _-__**!SMACK!**__-_ ...where's the Advil?

Even Ryoko, looking upside down, winced. (Actually tumbled from her rafter, a split moment earlier.) This as... "_Oww... that_ hurt."

And two _thunks_ later, a female form lain atop the male one, both _quite_ knocked out cold. Sasami and Noike just screech into living room sight, Sasami... "_Aleaic!_" ... "_Tsui!_" ...Noike, before Washu appears, as the others extricate to assist the invalids. She blinks... "Talk about emotionally overcharged."

And then, because of the _moment,_ the group decides to help. But first...

-_Wee-woo-wee-woo_-

(In nurses outfits to boot. Don't ask Tenchi why, for his. Tenchi: "_Please_ don't ask!")

...

-Somewhere in Fungesian M31 space-

"_: - Reading a vessel, entering our sector Minagi. - :_"

The so-called Pirate Hunter, all of an exact copy of Ryoko herself, an old enemy turned friend, to the Masaki clan, watches her screen, aboard her ship _Hinase_. A primary control-sentience crystal, hovers ever present, beside her. The daughter of Yakage (even if bio-engineered,) just quips. "Is it our target? The signature doesn't look right."

"_: - The vessel signature registers as a crystalline based vessel format. - :_"

"Can't be..." ...Minagi tilts her head at. She then realizes... "..._it might be 'her', again._"

_Hinase_ tried to remind... "_: - The last battle we had with her, didn't go well for us. - :_"

"Does she detect us?"

A moment of wait, then... "_: - Sensors can't fully determine. The projected path is not parallel to our own. - :_"

"Then we have the element of surprise this time." ...this Minagi comically slits her eyes, dryly. "She's being sloppy."

"_: - Several clients would like to pay well for her. And that'd do well for the orphanage you're supporting. - :_"

Minagi looks kooky, high pump fisting in anime response. "Set intercept course!"

.. ..

Nagi just sighed... she tried _hard_ to ignore it all. The noise from it all however... "- _Mreeoww! Meow Mewowow! Mrreoow! Meow meoww! MEOW! _-"

Oh well... "Will you _**CAN**_ it Ken! You're giving me a Barbie headache even!" ...at least Nagi got back to M31 space, before all that. The gem images of Ryo-ohki of all _kinds, _ don't help squat.

And then... "Eh? What is... KEN! _**Shaddup**_ and what's that signal!" ...as Nagi hears a sensor warble, off the detectors. When Ken-ohki investigates, Nagi just drags a face, across her hand. (Not a misprint.) "Oh you gotta..."

.. ..

-Earth, dusk, with more stars in their eyes, than in the sky, at the moment.-

A shmoo just moans to a world of trauma. "_Maaaan..._ what hit me?"

"Me." ...a fem groan joins his. Both realize and ZIP to kneel at each other! "ACK! **Tsui!**"

"Ow! Not so loud." ...Tsuoki actually has to hold her head, from dizziness. Aleaic, blinking rapid fire to clear his own, then.. "Are you... EEP!" ...he then sees the _shiner_ on her forehead! Tsui blinks of cute clarity, as Aleaic blanches out... "Oh _Gawd! Kami kill me now!_" (And Tenchi nearby just teardrops. Washu: "You're up." Tenchi: "_Washu!_")

"I'm fine beloved! Really!" ..she snap leans her head at Al's! Seeing the shmoo whimper like that, isn't manly, Tsui just giggles at such.

Al: "It... it's been so long... since." ...he trails off.

Tsui: "I know. I'm sorry what I did to you. It was... wrong... to impose like that."

Tsui's dour facade, gets a lift on Al's confession... "A... actually that may have been the most romantic thing, that could happen. Maybe save it for Halloween though, or something." ...this Tsui giggles at. Then Al-kun blurts... "I shouldn't have acted like I have, around you."

And to defence... "No Beloved..." ...leaned into about touching faces now... "...I was reckless in my feelings for you."

Al: "But I was the one that kept fighting off your attention!"

Tsui: "And I overdid it!"

Al-girly: "I the one that should be!"

Tsui-shouty: "Try it!"

Al-sheesh: "**I WILL!**"

Both stop, before both just blankly stare at each other for a moment. The next, light snickers, giggles turned unto mutual chuckles, laughing, then in each other's arms, out of control levels of laughter, that lasts a good long while. Eyes watching can't help but fight their own, as the duo's own levels off.

Off that Tsui 'backs off', the two stare at each other, for a good moment. Al's eyes seeing into Tsui's flickering ones. Aleaic then just sighs a smiles. "Can we... start over? I'd like to _know_ about you, for real."

The response... "Beloved, we never stopped. I've known about you, for a very long time. Let me teach you all about me, in return."

"Why _me_, as so?" ...his blush turned volcanic. Her dearly rosy one, imparts... "Again, because I choose so. Let all that I am, help answer that for you. I already know your own answer unto me."

Al-kun just stares, both of them still on their all fours, facing each other, before Al then just relents, and holds his right hand to her left cheek, as a form of testing. He passes easily, given how Tsui cuddles her face into it, with a soft moan. Tsuoki then looks into his eyes again, and just gives in, Aleaic having to catch her in his arms, and him to his hind.

And to a decent cheer, on behind them. Al cranes his head back at the residence, past Tsui's enveloping raven locks. "Eh? Aww man..." ...as the gang just cheer away for a bit. _That_ is when Aleaic realizes to look around him. An eve just past sunset, set at lakeside, a blanket with an evening picnic in mind. Even some wine, rather than sake', of detailed note. Al realizes, with an eye twitter. "Sneaky alien folk." ...Tsui just laughs at.

And to boot, Tennyo and Ayeka come up, suddenly... "Here you go." ...both quip, as they lay down a soft lit lantern each, and then leave. Al-kun just cracks back "_Thanks!_" ...so some trailed off giggling. Course they both get it.

A romantic evening picnic, left alone together. And indeed, they start to get to know each other _properly._ Not that it saves Al-kun from hand feedings, a back rub, his tales of the orphanage begged for essentially, and stories about Jurai, galore given. Food then eaten, and lamps doused, to stares at the crystal stars again. Best blanket to fall asleep under. One of the top ten best slumbers of both their lives.

... ...

-Space, _**ablaze**_ of battle.-

"_Just what is that bitch doing?!_" ...her terse decry, join by a hissing cabbit version! This as fire trades back and forth, between two highly advanced vessels, all but evenly matched! Gouts of plasim angle fire, and trans-jump phasing bolts, keep **plastering** at each other, as the attempt at surprise, fails against _far_ too much experience!

Nagi just **snarls** back, over open comm! "I don't have time for you Minagi! Cut it out moron!"

A _Hinase_ sponsored image portal, blinks back on, at the assaulted. "_: Just surrender, and I'll be merciful to you, and take Ken-ohki, to Ryo-chan, during your eternal incarceration! :_"

The suddenly meow-meow fest from Ken-kun, just makes Nagi have a near coronary! "_**Again**_ with that twerp?! Just who's side have you been on, all this blasted time?!"

Minagi actually remarks cheerfully. "_: I promise your corpse will go to a good cause! :_"

Nagi just spats back, hardly comical... "Promise THIS!" ...and a _**harsh**_ blast of plasim fire, rakes across _Hinase's_ starboard! The holo-screen connection nearly is broken, before Minagi just grinds back in kind. "_: Hey! That hurt Hinase! Damn, why Jurai has a bounty on you, I'll never know! :_"

Nagi stumbles back a good bit... "_Th... they do?!_" ...suddenly feeling betrayed.

And then everything goes haywire, for _both_ ships! The first, a sudden energon field of _**intensity **_makes Ken-ohki screech in pain! "**Ken-ohki!**" Nagi hollers, before _she_ starts screeching in agony! Crackles of nasty electricity, clearly stunning them both!

And not just her... "_: St... stop! Please stop! :_" ...before Minagi's image blanks out, as the crackling energon, is joined by intense chimes of 'squeezing glass', as Nagi sees past her pain, to the _cause_. "Oh... no..." ...as above sight, past Ken-ohki starship viewport dome, a multi-vane, elongated, rigid swooping rubicon gemmite starship, with three Crystalhawk Wings displayed, looms over both incapacitated vessels. This as, at least three other similar blue gem corvette sized starships, aid in approach.

And then to terror of hearing... "_: This is the Fungesian patrol vessel Chron, Seventeenth guardian squadron. You are prisoners of the Crystal Empire, to the crime of disharmony upon the Stability! :_"

Nagi manages out... "_Oh... crap..._" ...before passing out.

... ...

Another set of barriers bypassed...

... ...

A curtain is drawn back, view of a nascent kami, walking up as the mortal he still feels himself to be, looking out, at a new day. "Man, looks good out." ...this he remarks, and then looks over, not seeing from there, what wanted, and then from there, heading to his room's porch overlook, just outside, and from there, just as sunrise crests, he reaches to see. "Well, guess they slept out last night, and... oh..." ...Tenchi quips, as he sees...

...below, same lakeside slumber area, one figure now standing, soaking in the sunlight for once, after a good week nay so, the other, just awoke, and watching the reaction the sun is having upon a shmoo. This as below, Tsui's head is tilted up, gazing. It is probably fathomless by now, why a kun isn't realizing what is happening to his form and format, as a dear and decent glow, is almost at crescendo, of Event. It is bade off, by what, it is uncertain.

Tenchi is joined by Ryoko, whom about to make a morning pounce, is halted by the same gleaming sight. Ryoko... "Man, can't the guy turn off the light show in the mornings?"

"Not if he doesn't know how yet." ...Tenchi quips, but then remembers... "Which today means..." ...this Ryoko shakes her head at.

On below of shared sight... "_Beautiful_." ...a presumed priestess chimes of morning greeting, one Aleaic looks back, with nary other thought of course, than of... "Oh, hello."

Al's glow starts to fade off, though focus is on Tsui, as she adopts a kneel sitting position. This as Aleaic asks... "Did you sleep well?"

Tsui just nods her melon, a bit blankly, Al seeing and asking in light worry. "You okay?"

The sudden lunging hug, just answers with... "Never better."

And then from the residence, Noike... "Hey you two! Breakfast is on!" ...she waves with. Al just bare teeth grins goofy like, Tsui giggling, before Al looks around. "Guess we better clean up from last feast, before the next one."

"I got it." Tsui-chan flicks a glowing finger in response, and a glow-flick of teal, removes the picnic remainders, from sight. Al-kun just comments... "That was easy." ...Tsui cutely nods at.

...

-Towards sword practice-

"You girls cook great, I'm getting carbo-loaded."

"Can't complain either." ...Tenchi agrees with Aleaic easily, a group of the two young males, framed by Sasami, Noike, and Tsui, Ryoko tagging and complaining to combat... "Hey! I can cook too, you know!"

"For**get** it Ryoko!" ...Noike comically blares back. This as Ryoko just float-gloms upon Tenchi, as he walks. "_Tenchi!_ I just want to please you too, you know!"

"You are good at other things, Ryoko. Don't worry." ...Tenchi tries to defuse, but rather engages Ryoko's hugging complex instead. "Oh, that's so sweet!" ...she literally smushes Tenchi's face, into her ample bosom!

Sasami just giggles... "Ryoko, he needs to breathe." ...this Ryoko reacts to let Tenchi go, to a gasping breath. (Makes one wonder about him.) This before they then hear, and all teardrop at sight of... "That looks fun!" ...as Tsui suddenly copies Ryoko, and Al's volcanic blush returns, his face _buried_ in her chest!

"-muffled- I cwant swhee wuere U'm gohin."

"I'll steer for yah." ...Tsui 'helps', by guiding it totally blind path, the rest of the way, to sword practice. Ryoko just deadpans back... "I sense a pattern." ...teardroppingly.

... ...

"You started it." ...A Hunter growled.

"Whatever." ...another incarcerated quips, with a decent headache. And given the cyber-marionette was nigh as immune to nominal aches and pains, like Ryoko was, it took a _lot_ for Minagi to feel that way. At least the annoyance was a shared one.

Shared the apropos word here, in the electro-gem lined holding cell, they are both within. As such, being literally stuck together in the same cell, sure didn't make them both, feel any better.

Nagi just sighs out next, holding her own head, as she sat on a standard looking jail cell bench, made of a green gem material. "Hope Ken-ohki is okay."

"_Hinase_ too." ...Minagi worried of what was damaged by the attack. Nagi just bemoaned out. "This is the last time I get _hoodwinked_ by that GP brat, and that ship full of housemaids."

"You mean Mr. Senia?" Minagi blinked over, Nagi just slamming her fist, into the rather stout gem structure beneath her. "Yeah, that fool."

"He's a hero more than a fool, you know." Minagi leapt to vocally defend. Nagi just snarled back... "He's also becoming too damn crafty! To think I agreed to come back out here, and check those graveyard sites..."

"The what?" ...Minagi blurts, Nagi just seethes back. "Never you mind, you hussy!"

"Hey! I was just asking a question!"

"You want a fist in the face instead!"

"I'll give you more than that!" Minagi about ready to leap up and despite the constricting confines, resume their prior fracas. One as both just both anime deformed face tug-o-war at each other, before... "_: __**Silence fools!**__ :_" ...both comically leaping back at the unseen voice, as beyond a set of energon blinding 'bars' for their cell, no soul is seen of cause. Minagi just comically cracks out. "Don't scare us like that!"

"_: Your sedition means nothing. :_" ...a rough male voice tones.

Nagi then leaps up at that. "Hey! I'm under contract to you guys! Lemme outta here already, and send _her_ -Minagi turning pouty face- ...to the Helzen mines!"

"_: We know who you are, __**traitor**__. :_" ...this making Nagi stumble. "_T... traitor?_"

Minagi just vocally leaps to defend again. "Hey! Nagi might be a galaxy wide bitch and all... -Nagi turning angsty faced- ...but even _she_ is no traitor!"

"_: Tell it to __them__ when we arrive. They will deal with __**you**__ both. :_"

Minagi... "They?"

Nagi... "_Oh_ crap."

... ...

-**CLONK**-_thud_-

"_Jeeze_ Grandpa!" ...Tenchi blanches, as he sees Aleaic-esc remains, heaped upon the ground again. This as Yosho, all strangely yoga-like with his stance, as he looks down where Aleaic likes crumpled. Sasami and Noike just smile in worried bemusement, as Aleaic hears... "Aleaic-kun, watch where you mind is at." ...as Yosho rights himself.

"sOMedAY I'lL gEt yAH bACk." ...ala concussioned state. This before Al looks over from chin in dirt vantage, to complain... "And why the music in my _head_ suddenly?!"

"You heard your teacher." Tsui just points out neutrally, if cutely, with even a finger pointed up, as such. This before Yosho then suddenly waylays into Tenchi suddenly! Ryoko watching, just woots, as Tenchi is assailed of all his current skill with the blade... "Yeah! You got em Tenchi hunk!"

"_You're not helping!_" ...Tenchi yammers as he goes through his patterns, as Yosho seems to evolve his own skill to challenge Tenchi with, more and more. This as Sasami cheers on. "You can do it Tenchi!" Noike looking on, with clasped hands. The spar turns a touch more serious, from even there, as Yosho challenges Tenchi's speed, in succession.

"Impress me, if you can." Yosho even eggs on, Tenchi grunting, blunting and parrying off seemingly several angles at once. Of course for any nominal part of sword skill, Tenchi at this point, was _easily_ in a class of his own. This Aleaic saw, as Tsui helped him, up, the welt on his head, not of focus.

"Wow." Aleaic uttered in decent amazement, as movement speed was becoming _rather_ expedite now. Yosho however was only pushing as far as it took, for Tenchi to realize what he hadn't of yet. Tsui smirks over with her raven tresses, before she slides away... "Incoming." ... "Eh...? _**YEEP!**_" ...before for some reason, Tenchi 'and' Yosho suddenly leap without warning, to attack **AL!**

"**Whoa!**" ...even Ryoko is flatfooted in seeing, as Aleaic manages to parry off both attacks in a single swooping arc, one that lands both assailants into rough skids of tossed dust! From that, a shot in twin parry from Yosho, Aleaic bounding back to another Tenchi caught blade, before Aleaic fences that off with a stiff twist, to smack both boken into Yosho's incoming! Al-_duressed_ bounds sharp left back, but then sees... "Yeow! _UGHN!_" ...as Yosho adds in a sudden sift slide in, to side kick Aleaic with! One Aleaic flips to a harsh all fours skid of his own!

Tenchi blanches... "Grandpa?!" ...as Yosho continues, clearly treating Aleaic differently, than he does of Tenchi! The lasses look with confusion, before Yosho clashes 'blades' again with... "You already understand what the intent of all this is. Know how it truly feels then, if you want to continue!"

"I thought this was just sparring exercises!" ...Al comically tears in anime yelling! This before three really **hard** looking parries trades, before a the last, just _shatters_ both boken, into flying shards, all about! Tenchi gaffs... "What the...?!" ...as much as the rest, save one, as both combatants stop, before Aleaic a second later, feels a cool sting, at his left cheek. A finger dabbed of a small red smear, and more of a sting, makes Aleaic _jittery_ suddenly. "Wha... what are you...?"

"Hmm..." Yosho nods, nary a scratch on him. Aleaic is confused, until all hear of teaching... "You betray your fascination of the art, too well. Know then what it feels in consequence."

Aleaic feels a cool settling, in his pit, before hearing of added query. "Do you know, who you are yet, Aleaic-kun."

A moment of quiet thinking, in the sport spring wind, before... "No."

"Some help with that then." Yosho spins about, and starts to walk by the others, (while comically shaking at his rather _pained_ right hand. Aleaic sure _feels_ it too.) He then quips... "Please clean up if you would Tenchi and Aleaic." ...Tenchi for sure, _blanching_ wacky! "But you started this! _Aww_..." ...before Sasami and Noike come up to Tenchi, looking at the wooden shards, all about. "_Woah_. Yosho got serious suddenly." Noike comments, Sasami nodding accent... "Wonder why."

"That almost felt like..." Ryoko is heard, as she thinks of her own originating past, upon this landscape.

"That's my Little hero." ...they then hear, as they all then smirk, at Tsui glomming onto Aly. Al-kun just sighs. "Not... really." ...before a nary asked for finger aglow, then heals Aleaic of his cheek cut. After, a group pick up of the _many_ shard splinters from around, has results of a clean area, and a cut finger, Aleaic unrealizingly sucks of injured finger of, of Tsui's surprised and blushing impart.

Ryoko trying the same, just gets Tenchi gang tackled, as even Noike anymore, acts all Ayeka-esc, in reactions upon Tenchi's person.

Sasami just teardrops at it all. "I wana grow up and do that soon too." ...to a bemoaning from Tenchi.

...

Yosho just sighed, as he walked away.

"That was close." ...as he remembered the 'glow' suddenly became pronounced, extended unto Al's boken inclusive, enough that he had to react as he did, to end the spar, as it turned out. Almost of near cascade value, given what Yosho knew now what to spot for.

He then lifts his _really_ puffy hand, and quips kookily. "He'll make a fine Knight, pretty soon." ...as apparently, a 'plan' was already being formulated, behind the Juraian veil.

...

"See ya!" ...Tenchi and his gang chime out, carrying the shards with them, Aleaic just waving blankly, empty handed. "Wh... where are...?" ...as he's suddenly left alone with one loving other. Tsui just shrugs. "I guess they have stuff to do."

Aleaic then blushes on full auto, at the full body glom he begets, Tsuoki chiming out, with a smile as glorious as day. "We do too!"

"We do?" ...as he's dragged, soon willingly, into a very long walk, into the landscape, around the Shrine.

And while one group conspiracy undertakes, another 'distracted' one, leads to the back woods. Talk is light, apparently mere company is the only 'words' needed, at first.

...

"We got ours!"

"Great Dad!" ...Tenchi greets his Father with. Rea in ready presence again, as Kiyone (mommy,) leans in to ask of... "So, when ya expecting?"

"We haven't gotten results back yet. Stop pestering." Rea peevishly bades off Kiyone's incessant queries of the 'same' topic. This as Nobuyuki carries in a decent sized package. Inside, preparations are being made. This as Tenchi heads in, and then sees... "Washu?" ...as said uber-redhead waves him over. Washu then informs... "Hate to say it, but it's cascading now. He's got only a few hours at most now. One heck of a B-day bash, this will all be."

Tenchi sighs, and then comments, as 'tidbits' start being arrayed in the living room. "Should we let Tsunami do her part then, with this?"

"You keep seeing his face, every time we go up on an adventure." ...Washu imparts, Tenchi chuckling there. "Yeah." ...as three times in the past month when strange events occur, (the Mihoshi like cyborg-AI that tried to destroy the Earth, as part of some kind of 'scavenger hunt' game, lasting millennia, was a touchy fix through. One Mihoshi to beat another, as it turned out. Dang Luck of Luck.), in addition to numerous patrol launches by Kiyone and Mihoshi of GP duty note, kept leaving a growing want on Aleaic's face, of the one iota of the heavens, thought _completely_ out of reach, until his residence here.

Nevermind seeing actual starships in factual eye, helped foster all such, growing want. It was a part of what planned, for the eve. But not just, as a month's worth of tacid mind reads, dream links, and incidental blurting of converse, gave enough clues to prepare for a day of days. One supposed of a mere birthday...

...more, that Washu just sighed at. "Maybe a dose of reality will wake him up. It's not all fun and games, out there."

"Maybe we get to see better, for once." Tenchi remarks, Washu blinking, as Mihoshi asks Tenchi for where to place a decoration, begotten, before Washu then smirks. "Well, he wants to see real art I guess. I guess we can comply."

"Time to get cookin." Sasami then announces, and then Ryoko barks... "Don't use up all the Sake' this time!"

"No promises." ...several cooking lasses tease back. Ayeka laughs at the fit, Ryoko throws. Tenchi just bemoans... "Let's just get to it."

...

"It's really like this, on this Jurai place?" Al-kun puts, openly curious, Tsui nods, her raven hair swaying about her summery kimono, one slim and fitting to Al's ever blushing on looking too often, this as the priestess imparts, looking out at a crested overlook of the path they are on, of part of the landscape below. "Verily akin. This world is as much full of life, as Jurai is, back home."

Aleaic asks sidelong. "So Jurai is your real home." ...this Tsui looks mindful, Aleaic pensive in wondering if he pressed again. Hardly, as Tsuoki calmly puts... "Home is where the heart is, now." ...as it takes a moment for Al-kun to remember to breathe, and a giggle to jostle him back forth, stumbling (nearly tripping,) to catch up.

Their path then enters a cathedral glade of trees, the cast rays seemingly made for a hand taken, then an arm. A cheek on shoulder. Back to held hands, as they round a bend and see... "Oh, a cave." Aleaic realizes, something not seen as of yet. Tsuoki looks simply. "Ryoko's cave."

Aleaic gets it. "_Oh! _So this is where it all started." ...Tsuoki nodding. Aleaic then blanches. "And then the school and Seto bridge get gutted. _Nice_ start." ...Aly cracks, and cracks a good laugh from Tsui. And then... "Want to go in?" Tsui 'offers'. Al-kun just _blanches_, knowing the game enough. "Maybe another time. Too early, and... yeah."

Tsui just huffs playfully, and walks off a bit. Al-bozu just sighs and shuffles on. Not that... "For now." ...helps. Al-kun just shivers.

Some more paths through the area side filtered through. A Ryoko sighting, Aleaic guessing correct of a sake' run. Another giggle, before their course begins to filter towards another overlook. There Aleaic sees. "Ah, the Holy Masaki Tree." ...this he eyes over to Tsui, as he asks. "Want to head over?"

"Um..." ...Tsuoki actually 'worries', before suddenly, a _rumble_. Aleaic blinking, and both look up. Aleaic then decries. "Aw man! I thought we were past rainy season!"

A shorter than intended run, though still rather _soaked_ for it all. (Seems a reverse mirror bit, of _another_ time together.) On scampering arrival, Aleaic, having been here before, just slaps open the door quickly for Tsuoki to enter. From that, and a bit of panting that Tsui is surprised in feeling (goddesses and fatigue don't normally mix,) Aleaic just leans out, looking at sun rays poking through the rain. "Heh, liquid sunshine."

"Are you cold?" Tsui asks, as Aleaic looks over and blinks. "No, but you are." ...and reactively embraces upon a _shivering_ priestess. The blush is ancillary to how cold suddenly Tsui is. "This is... unexpected..."

"Maybe you... um... should take your... ahem... clothes... you know..." ...really dancing around with his wording. Tsui smiles, eyes closed. "Too early huh."

Yeah, Al nearly fainted. (What with how red his melon was.) Tsui however understood. "Perhaps... -shiver- ...indeed."

And as Aleaic managed to find the fire box the shed usually held for these moments, Tsui began her undress to her undergarment suit of Juraian style, white and gray trim, the kimono and sleep shawl underneath taken off, by which point, Aleaic is outside, under the shed awning. However his mind is more on why the weather is as so, before he then hears... "It's warmer in here now." ...this Aleaic stutters a bare in bare sidelong look... "Um... I'm fine out..."

"_Now_." ...Tsui actually commands, and such Al is at leaping command, inside. Propriety his Nanny instilled, maybe overdone here, as Aleaic sits across Tsuoki, and about anywhere but at her. However a smirking priestess quips. "Aren't you still wet too?"

Aleaic just eyes and tilts his head in a way, to 'just' eye Tsui's own, and nay else. (Sure not looking natural.) "Um... I'm used to all this, after my journey."

A glowing finger from Tsui, (not sure what _intent_ there,) just insists. "Please." ...this Aleaic, not wanting his clothing to vanish to who knows where, like the picnic remains earlier, just relents, and takes off his haori and school shirt (not even changed from yesterday even. Heh,) to an expected blushing reveal, of a bare chest. One decently toned and resultant of two years of various work and adventures. Tsui then blinks and asks... "What's that scar?" ...she actually isn't sure of. Al-kun sees and smirks, at his lower right abdomen, at the side. "Oh, ah... got a bad case of road rash once, near Hanamaki. Let's say don't try to attempt a rail bridge, in the dark. Not without a working flashlight anyway."

Can you say bared teeth? Tsui showed it. "_Kay_."

Aleaic then turned, without realizing, and to his back, a long iffy looking scar. "This was that bike race. Some of that Molotov cocktail got to my back, at the time. I didn't know until after it was over. Adrenaline I guess."

Tsuoki just blanched. "Are you _trying_ to be a tough guy, or something?"

Al just chuckles... "That one bout of flu, made me act otherwise, when I was at... um... Yamaguchi. Two weeks."

Tsui gasps a bit, but not why Al thinks. She _remembers_ that one. She looks away, having to keep that secret of why, at present. She then hears... "I'm no hero, if that's what you mean. I'm just a guy. Here. Alive and all. I guess a lot like Tenchi, even with all that he is." ...this Tsui looks up with mixed, wanting feelings, and a truth behind them, Aleaic speaking more of the Prince of Jurai bit, than the unknown kami beneath. Aleaic just finishes, looking at the flame tinder in the box in between. "Who am I? Just a shmuck in a very lucky place." ...he puts, eyeing a badly blushing Tsui, as she smiles serenely.

"You can be my hero." ...she offers in turn. Aleaic sniffs a chuckle, and takes her hand offered, over the fire. A tender moment.

And then she yanks him to her.

"Might as well get used to it, Beloved. Mmm, warm." ...she offers of bare skin glom contact. Aleaic just shivers... "Oh... ah... s... sure."

Soon enough, rain ended (thanks Washu,) wind settled from outflow, warmth returned and clothes dry-damp enough, the two head back on out. Aleaic then offers... "Wonder if the guys need help at the house." ...before he feels a light tug, from Tsuoki's light grip, at his right sleeve. He looks back to hear... "Let's see Funaho-ki, like you wanted earlier."

"Oh, ah... sure." ...seemingly a good excuse to continue their day long hooky (if more than sponsored,) as they head back the distance they came, back to the enlarged tree. One Aleaic had been to before, and where one such 'prayer' on a full moon, Aleaic 'stumbled' upon already. "By the way, I think your wish came true." Al quips, Tsui 'knowing' and glomming onto his back happily, carried as such the rest of the way.

On arrival, Al-kun has to crane his head about, at the ancient being. "Heh. Looking good after seven hundred plus."

"Yes." ...a 'priestess' offers, before she then makes an unannounced prayer stance. Aleaic blinks over, and then _blinks_, when Tsui's 'key' begins to glow in her hair. "What are you...?" ...he starts, before all of a sudden, lights suddenly begin to play off the tree, sonnet chimes, spiking the air. Aleaic, having seen this once before, thanks to Ayeka and Tenchi's early tour here, is still **stunned** at the sight. "_Whoa._" ...this as the lights do something unexpected, as rather than merely pinpricking and reflecting off the pool it is rooted in, the light curves and sways about, dancing around the two serenely. Engrossed between the beauty, and the fear of something not understood, he just mindlessly watches, not realizing 'why' this is happening.

She does, and realizes an acknowledgement to come, before the display settles down. A moment after realizing he can still think... "What... what _was_ all that?"

Tsuoki just 'covers' the truth with, another... "I was thanking Funaho-ki, for my wish."

"Oh." Al-kun just blankly quips, Tsui just giggling. A hand readily taken, as Tsuoki then offers of lead value... "Let's take the long way back." ...Aleaic blinking... "Eh? But it'll get late, by the time we..."

"Yup." Tsui just leads him along with. Not like he fights any of it. And by the time they reach the 'cathedral' part again, in the elongating afternoon now, she almost begets a first 'gift' of a kiss. However it's bade off, as a better gift was in mind, as they rounded the overlook.

... ...

-Jurai's arch-foe world(?)-

It was the equivalent of being shoved to one's knees, given just how **rough** Nagi and Minagi both were teleported without warning, from their cell, onto the throne room floor! Such was the _thump_ both made! "Ow!" ...both fems yelp, before Nagi looks up... "Oh great. Here again?"

Minagi realized to look, and then _look_, around and about. Clearly the throne room of another star empire, this one was as _lavish_ as expected of a Capital throne room. Of detail note, carpets of deep blue and gray velvet, not plush enough for the landing 'partaken', but rich none the less. Tapestries and artworks adorn all about, in alcoves that had waterfalls of _size_ pouring out of them, into apparently deep recesses below of floor sight. A floor, the chamber at that, gargantuan, an entire Earth sports stadium of size, easily able to fit in here. Holographic depictions and holoscreens, flit and dot in places where random and wanted, all this decoration, for the 'base frame' of the chamber. An apparently artistically carved hollow, of diamond, with very real masses and colonnades of sapphire, ruby, topaz, opal, and more, either stand alone, or somehow wrap meshed into shapes, one would usually expect of metal work, not of supposedly fragile gem material. And all of it, isn't set, as if it was roughly carved, _true_ artistry of gemcutting, of _proportions,_ lain of eye here, without fail. All of this focused towards the throne of plush, of intentioned nature, of single carved bulk of gleaming diamond, as if ever alit of a jewelers lamp, within, somehow. And despite the seemingly gem laden nature if it all, everything looked akin more of _crystal_, than of gem, in said nature. Hard to differentiate, but it made 'sense' to the sentient cause of _all_ this. To be sure, everything was also techno-surfaced, electro-lined, and frame banded with precious metal bands, such as to the elegant safety railing, behind them, of the vast reflecting pool of crystal water, at near enough fountained hand.

Upon said throne, a male, dressed as akin of Juraians royal dress, akin as of Japanese fashion, _this_ version of Fungesian, a Chinese flair, to the essential same mode. A crowned mane of white-gray, of _length_, a beard to match, as if a royal version of Gandalf the White, or something. The accenting Chinese-esc royal dragon garments, capped with an emperor's akin cap, a 'flat top' to it, flared of four curved tress pieces, all gleaming of electro-lining, and pomp. The throne was of larger size, than needed for him, why so, decided to stand to her husband's left, as an equally embellished, dragon kimono dressed empress, a crown of brunette-topaz, lightly jewelry accented, as desired. This iota, told a lot, for those looking and thinking of.

As did the stares, the two were giving the arrivals. They weren't kind ones, of certain. Silk gauntlet and ire, both beheld.

"Can we go now?" Nagi tried to bade, for naught as... "_: SILENCE! Be upstanding curs, before the true rulers of the Universe, Lord Fenganis Gemmi and Ladyship Rosusn Gemmi, of the Empire of Fungesia, the greatest Empire in the Universe! :_"

Minagi just teardropped... "Embellish much?" ...before Nagi just snapped at the unseen voice of declaration... "Say that to our faces next time, coward."

"Enough." ...a stiff Imperial tone, Nagi suddenly wary, as being in presence of a Royal as powerful as the Juraian version, wasn't fun for her. This as Fenganis eyed at her. "You broke our contract, Hunter."

"I did no such thing!" Nagi just blares back, tries to stand, but a sudden blue energon binder net, forces her back down to her knees. This Rosusn takes over, declaring... "You violated contract in ensuring your dealings would go unnoticed by Jurai. That you exacerbated in destruction of pirated Fungesian property, upon known Fungesian territory, and worse, you now have absconded good sense, in allowing to agree to work with the enemy. Sedition of specific crime here. _What say you?_"

Nagi just jittered her eyes blandly. "How'd you even know, that last part?"

"You're welcome." ...comes an extra voice suddenly, off to the side. One Nagi, and especially Minagi of wide-eyed note, yelp in seeing! "Yume?!"

"Sheesh, yell the obvious again, twerp." ...The manic 'second place' genius, behind only Washu herself, amongst peers of the Galactic Academy, now as number 'one' within Fungesian Academy's version, (A lot of _competition_ everywhere in civilized intergalactic space,) just folds her arms, as Hishima stood guard, ever present. Minagi just decried comically... "Just _who's_ the sellout here now?!"

"No more than Washu is for Jurai, anymore." ...Yume just spats back. She then reveals and cradles a softly mewing, rather weak Ken-ohki. This sight, makes for a rare sounding cry out of pleading, from the Hunter. "Please don't hurt Ken-ohki. Please!" ...catching bout everyone else off guard. Yume just teardrops at... "Jeeze, he's just a mineralite computer unit, you know. Even if Washu and I made him for ya once."

"I swear if you..." ...Nagi just _seethes_ in fanged warning, Yume cocking an eye.

Another takes clear advantage of a shown weakness. "Then answer our questions, for his sake, of safety merit then." ...as Fenganis leans forward in his cushy throne. Rosusn just keeps her posture, Nagi just gritting her teeth. Minagi just imparts to defend again... "I thought you Fungesians were more honorable than this!"

Lady Rosusn, a demeanor almost a mix of Seto, Funaho, and Mihoshi, if such was possible (or, here, it is actually,) as a mindful vein comes of her imparting at... "Ye are one to not talk of such, a robber of the rich, for the poor. Fetching, if too secretive, for said 'honorable' tastes, _young_ Minagi of Yakage." ...this stunning back the Ryoko-esc clone. "H... how do you...?"

"Answer me, Hunter Nagi." Emperor Fenganis levels at his nary eyed away from target. Nagi just grimaced at the gaze, before she grinds out... "It's not my fault that brat kept showing up at _every_ target system I went to! Kept swarming up all those pirates you guys took down. All this because some _Traquis_ group, and then interest in starship graveyards."

Nagi stops as both regents trade a sudden look at each other. Yume nearby, cocking her eyes. "Why is Jurai interested in _'that'_ rabble?"

"They're not a rabble." Fenganis corrects, the others looking, before he mentally brings up a holoscreen on command, and upon... "_: Aye Father? :_" ...an essentially younger looking version, of the already youthful mother-empress responds. Fenganis. "Daughter Risao. Begin monitoring Traquis movements, off the old parameters, as before."

The Crown Princess blinks. "_: __**Them**__ again, after so long Father? :_"

Fenganis eyes a puffy-huffy Nagi, imparting... "Apparently."

The holoscreen pops off, before Fenganis then _eyes_ both prisoners, and then... "I will give you both a single chance, to not end up in the Incinerator. Heed _this_ well, I suggest."

Minagi just blinks, as the energon bindings snap off, and Ken-o-ohki hops away from Yume, to a cabbit glom onto a pensive Nagi, before the former blinks... "What did I just get dragged into?"

"More fun and joy." Nagi replies. The tone wasn't happy sounding.

... ...

-Earth, dat place...-

"_I didn't mean it! I didn't mean... __**ACK!**_" ...Al's attempt at escape, down the Shrine steps, ends in a glom smack, and a weird tussle wrestle, that Tsui's deft strength, overpowers him with, onto his back, pinning him down across his chest. (Author Note: Throws away non-Lime rating.)

"Did you mean it?" ...such was her dangerous glint.

"Okay! Okay, I meant it! Your hair is cute."

Nice body glom, that still questions the current fic rating. "Your nose is cute too." ...Tsui quips back cutely. Al just chuckles, rather than moans. Another sign of...

"Mreoow-meow-meeoww!" ...both melons blink and turn. Al-kun: "Ah, saved by the Cabbit." ...though when Ryo-chan bounces onto Al's face, Tsui giggles to amend... "No you aren't."

Al gets up and helps a daintily Tsui lass, with a humanoid Cabbit-kid's help, the sudden transformation, still making Al-kun all off kilter, before both bow-curtsy in respective kind. Ryo-ohki tries the same, loses balance, and tumbles back into cabbit form, and just cutely recovers to meow a streak on back to the residence. It's still starting to reach late afternoon, as Aleaic looks around. "We're we really out this long? Swore we just did boken practice." ...Tsui distracting from that, with a twirl in front to face him. "Are you saying you didn't like being with me?"

Al's already an expert at kissing Tsui's feet. "That's better." ...is her tease back. Al-kun just sighs.

They then see Sasami, at the residence entrance. "Oh sister! You can help me with dinner! Al, can you got to town for soy sauce? I forgot we were short."

"Okay, Iron Chef Sasami." ...Aleaic bows to Sasami in kind. A bit of Yen for the purchase, and just enough time for the last distraction needed. When Aleaic is seen passing by the Guardians, as he waves to them, Sasami goes 'whew'. "Too close. We weren't ready yet."

"Nor will he be." ...Tsuoki giggles, as both head inside, with the last touches...

...

"Man, Sasami's gonna _kill me!_" ...Al-kun bemoans, as he carries the soy sauce, and an extra parcel in one bagged hand, the other, laden with two unexpected parcels in hand, said to be for Tenchi, this as he came across Taro's parents again, and got yanked into socializing and cheek pulling by Little Taro, before he manages the third time, to escape via propriety, but not before the parcels were mysteriously shoved into his hands, as well as some bean cakes, that the soy bottle was carried with. He made the rest of the way, without incident, but now with light long since lain past sunset, and even with sight of the early quarter moon phase, that was now casting more light than the dusk horizon.

Not that it's noted too much, given his all but racy pace. And anime girly crying along with... "_Gawd_ Sasami's food will be... eh?" ...he then reaches, but doesn't see Azaka or Kamidake at their usual spots. He looks around, then sees the residence is dark. Al-kun blinks... "Odd."

He reaches and doesn't hear any sounds, beyond nominal lake sounds of chirps, bugs, and tiny fish splashes. He reaches the closed primary slide door. "Hello?" ...with nary a sound back. He then steps back and looks up to the darkened Shrine, only a bare light seen, barely at that, through the trees. He looks back, with wary cocked eye. "Um... did Washu kidnap them all?" ...before he realizes and looks back at the moon, instinctively... "...or are they out." ...this he smirks, and sighs a tic at. Aleaic then looks back to reach... "Guess I better..." ...and hits a switch...

"_**SURPRISE!**_"

Al-hair-frazzled-girly-screech: "_**YEEK!**_" ...as a scene of the gang, with Azaka and Kamidake 'holding' up a large 'Happy Birthday' banner, between them. The usual party confetti poppers going all and messy out!

And a Gang: "_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Bir..._ eh?" ...they all suddenly trail off, as they see...

Washu, rubbing melon, blandly: "Guess it's all pointless, if he's drowning." ...this as Al's head is gurgling foam, in drowning lake water.

...

Al-in-towel-wrap-and-Tsui-wrap: "_Guys!_"

Tenchi just chuckles, the rest about him beaming (Ryoko laughing her tuckus.) "Sorry Al, but Happy Birthday dude!" ...before Washu thumbs over at... "Blame her, it's her plan." ...Mihoshi just smiles sheepishly. "But we all worked so hard to do all this!"

Aleaic just blinks, amazed at Mihoshi, as Tsui nuzzles his damp left cheek, before he stutters... "B... but my birthday isn't until... is... _is?_ _Oh_..." ...as he realizes, he _forgot_ his own birthday was today! Tsui just pecks his soon molten cheek. "Happy Birthday. I checked."

Aleaic just blushes meekly, as Noike, framed by both Kiyone babes, brings in the cake. One with a seventeenth candle on it now. Al-kun just sees and _drools_. "_Ooohoho._"

Sasami beams at the side of momma Kiyone... "Blow it out and make a wish!"

Aleaic, already a wish in mind, one dead close upon him, then remarks, knowing the ages of the residents around... "At least I don't have many to blow out."

Washu, ever helpful... "I can fix that, with body enhancement."

"_I_ will take care of that part, Little Washu." ...Tsuoki imparts calmly, making Aleaic blink there. Ayeka than just flares her hands... "At that rate, you'll have as many candles as Ryoko." ...as Ryoko shoots in, over the cake. "Are you calling me old?"

"Enough to burn the house down, on _your_ birthday!" ...ah, Ayeka. Another fight ignored.

Noike just joshes in turn... "And Washu's version would just destroy Japan." ...Washu leaning in. "I'll remember that, your next physical." ...Noike nervously chuckles, and then slumps. This before Rea then inserts unexpectedly... "Quite the old family, you adopted into Al-kun." ...making for a few off-kilter glances at her in turn. Aleaic however blinks in hearing... "Wait... _adopted?_" ...Tsui looking sidelong from smushed into cheek. Such came the first present, one Tenchi looks over at... "Grandpa?" ...as Yosho comes up with a nondescript document, to hand to the non-Nipponese looking lad. Al-kun takes and looks... and goes wide eyed. "Wh... what?!"

Yosho: "Welcome to the family, for truth." ...Tenchi adding for flair... "Aleaic Saloam Masaki Kerenska. Or Kerenska Masaki, if you prefer." ...making for a few _wow_ reactions around. This the other hear to bemusement... "Hmm..." ...to a finger tipped mindful thought... "Tsuoki Kamiki Masaki Kerenska Jurai... I like it!" ...Tsui beams with. Made for good cat-call giggles all about, of a marriage out of turn speak. This before the unexpected turn, of Aleaic of more realization to the first part, is...

"Al?" ...Tennyo sees, but 'sees' as the others, As... "S... sorry. I just can't... I... I mean I..." ...dribbling tears come out, against his will, onto the document. Happy ones to be sight and sure. Tsui just hugs in, as it's clear _another_ withheld desire, had also been noticed, by the clan. This as Noike comes over and hugs Aleaic too, remarking to Al's bared soul... "I know what it means to be a orphan, wanting a family. Even after a month alone, we know you _want_ to be of a family, as I once did. Welcome home for real."

One heck of a happy smile, with several more fem hugs, and one rubbing at the top of his dirty-blond melon. He finally relents... "Thanks guys."

"Blow out the candles brother! / Meoeew!" Sasami and Ryo-chan both glee out, and Aleaic wipes away tears to do as so. And a wish... one Tsui 'knows', and then a good stuff blow...

...and then a second...

...and a manic third...

...and after a **rough** fourth... "Oh you _**gotta**_..."

Mihoshi just teases out... "You don't get your wish, if you don't get them all!" ...which Aleaic actually turns _**panicky**_, and starts _**rapid**_ puffing and huffing, at the last trick candle. This before he realizes...

...and Ryoko reorients... "I got it!" ...to the other's _dismay!_ "Ryoko!" ...Tenchi too late cries, before Ryoko blows at the cake **hard**...

...and about half the cake, and the candles, end up splattered on Al's face (and Tsui's... Noike's... Ayeka's... Tennyo's... he had some huggers,) with candles somehow all on Al's facade.. the last still lit trick one, on his center forehead. Rea, Kiyone (Mommy and GP,) Mihoshi, and... well, everyone not so cake absconded, start laughing. All save the usually serious Tenchi... "_Oh Ryoko_..." ...Ryoko just laughing at Ayeka really.

Tsui then dabs a finger from Al's face, to taste... "Mmm... carrot cake." ...this Al sighs, and then licks his own finger to put out the last candle.

Some cleanup, (lots of licking help from Tsui... we lost the Lime rating also right?) ...and then a second (and third,) cake, to party with, as pieces make a first round, Aleaic savoring... "Oh man, you could make a _killing_ with this, Sasami."

Sasami and Ayeka just share a giggle, Yosho a light cough, as something unsaid, Aleaic isn't told of, bade instead to Sasami declaring... "Don't eat too much! You still have your favorite for dinner Al-kun!"

Aleaic hears, and then his faces turns into some hungry food demon thing. "_You mean?_"

-**TADA!**- = Teriyaki Burgers and -_Japanese-whoa man sound_- ...spiced curly fries!

About flooded the house out, on that one. Tears this time, are just the hungry man, girly teary kind. "I'm not worthy."

"Even got the weird garlic ketchup you like." ...Kiyone (GP) imparted, Al-kun giving a fist pump. This before suddenly, as they are about to eat at the dinner table... "_- I'm here! I'm here! I'm here! -_" ...as a sudden teleport beam, to quite _everyone's_ surprise, appears out the dark! (Too dusk for blue,) as Yosho blinks. "Airi?' ...as the same said GP Academy, and the GP Juraian sector chairwoman, suddenly appears in informal galactic style attire. Aleaic sure is taken aback, as Tenchi and Noike come over... "What are you doing here, Ms. Airi?"

"Why, I heard there was quite the party down here! I didn't want to miss it!" ...Airi says, holding her own package. This before then all of hearing... "_- She's so eager for her age. -_" ...as Mihoshi for one, _blinks..._ "Grandmother?" ...as a second teleport beam, drops down a second female, of said relation. Tenchi seeing... "Oh." ...as Airi just blanches over... "I _wasn't_ skipping out on work this time, Mikami!" ... "Of course you weren't." ...the second package laden lady cracks light back.

"Grandmother!" ...Mihoshi reaches over to a good hug. "Ah, Mihoshi." ...this she looks over at... "I see you've been taking care of my granddaughter, Tenchi."

Tenchi, hand behind head. "Haha... more like the reverse, Mikami." ...such giggled at. (And Ayeka / Ryoko... you know... demonic.) Airi then asks... "And I hear we have a new addition." ...as eyes suddenly focus on a shmoo, ever ready to blush at ill wanted attention. "H... hi there." ...he squeaks of waving hand. This before Airi hops over and of usual demeanor, teases... "Ohh! So _this _ is why she's so smitten with him." ...as she looks and ups her teasing manta, looking at Tsui... "Oh my! Are you two already engaged?!"

"_HAA?!_" ...Al-kun gaffs, not help with Tsuoki inserting of territory... "We're already eternally bonded, my Beloved and I." ...about aging Al's face, there and then, Airi just elbowing in... "Oh, even got her in the sack already, eh?"

"Guys! It's too early for all that!" ...Al-kun comically cries out. This before, to some aghast sight around, Airi then leans in too dangerously on Al-kun (a sweaty one,) "Oh? Maybe we can rush that then." ...and starts to look like to make a full on kiss.

And promptly stopped by a stiff hand in Airi's face. The source... "The first is mine." ...whom really marks her territory. Airi muffles out... "I shwee." ...and Airi steps back to clear her face. She then changes tact and hops over to Yosho. "Hi sweetie." ...this before Aleaic just blinks in dismay. "Context please?"

Noike just helps there... "Lady Airi Masaki, and Lady Mikami Kuramitsu of the Galaxy Police. Airi is Yosho's wife." ...this Aleaic blinks, and then bows to Mikami readily, and the towards Air, adding... "It's good to meet Tenchi's honorable grandmother." ...to gasps around. The usual _Airi-shark tooth demon look in deformed, emotionalized response_, makes for Al's head, somewhere under the screen edge, as Airi... "You don't call a pretty young lady, like me, a _grandmother!_"

"Oh no problem, awesome young lady! (Please don't eat me! _**Whaa!**_)"

Al just feels his cheeks squished and stretched, before he's dumped into Tsui's happy arms. He's seeing stars and cabbits, as Airi asks... "Did we miss much?"

"Nope! We were just starting to eat!" ...Sasami reminds everyone, and a really happy meal commences, as everyone partakes in Aleaic's favorite meal, one rather extravagant, given meat in Japan _'is'_ a delicacy here. Kobe beef, no less, as seen by some Goku like chomping by Al-kun, _and_ Ryoko, Tennyo beaming to a happy Sasami. "Another winner, girl!" ...as Airi blinks, rather fetched to the unique taste begotten, but more at... "My, he has a healthy appetite."

"With how busy we all have been, it's no wonder." Tenchi quips, before taking his own savored bite. Yosho nodding, before Airi eyeing over... "Liking the burger dear?"

"Mmmhmm..." ...with a chomp. Airi teasing in... "Your attire likes it too." ...as he looks down, at his stained yakuta. In fact, they all have such stains. They then see Aleaic had a tucked in napkin, off experience, and of why, he sees of stares, with a slurp-chomped tomato slice. "Yum... ah... it's not a meal of the soul, unless you stain your outer truth. I just cover up mine."

Mikami blinks, asking with bemusement... "Where did you get that anecdote?" ...Aleaic thinks anime cutely, then... "Nanny... and boy, you think _I'm_ bad." ...some plenty begotten laughs there. And of the fries, before after, some more cake begotten. As soon, the usual party sake' enters the picture. This leading to the next impart...

"Gift time!" ...Nobuyuki announces. Aleaic of course... "But I have enough already!"

Mikami making the fems giggle around... "We'll try to outdo your attachment to your love, as such..." Al blushes like a steamed lobster, to a Tsuoki uber-glom, before presents come anyway. This including the two parcels Aleaic thought was for Tenchi, turned tables for Al-bozu as well. As such, to piled up paper wrapping:

From the surprise gift from the Mitohama family, of a large art history book, of illustrated art of much of Japanese history. Not a small book either.

From Taro's family, Masaki by relation, an nearly equally large tome, of astronomy, chalk full more than just the usual astronomy fare, of pictures of space. It included a CD-ROM that beheld more, than what the book itself could hold. A precursor, Aleaic didn't realize, of shivering enrapture.

From Mikami, an unexpected gift, a simple GP wristwatch unit. Sure made the GP types in the room, and one pirate, blink over, as Mikami imparted. "I suspect this may come in handy, at some point. Given this place, Mihoshi tells of."

Kiyone and Noike of GP, just eye blandly, a sheepish Mihoshi. This as Airi semi-saves, with her gift of a laser art-brush pen set. Aleaic was bewildered until he tried one, on an offered piece of plain paper, and was shocked to find the 'pens' were brushes that could be used to either draw, paint, and _more_ with. Heck of a lot of color palates to use, with it. The brush holding unit, a super-processor for said choices, the included instruction holo-pamphlet going to see _much_ use.

Mayuka got next crack (Sasami sponsored,) with a Birthday card, with a paint imprinted footprint of blue, upon it. Made for _awws_ all around, as Tenchi hugged a hic-giggle Mayuka.

Ryo-ohki, she and Al shared three carrots, for the next slate of presents.

Nobuyuki and Rea, a set of architectural drawing supplies, and a another tome on architectural artistry. Definite hints there.

Kiyone (mommy,) and Tennyo, a telescope, Rather stout one, for expert amateur astronomy gazing. Al: "Sweet."

Yosho: "A new boken, and some kanji brush supplies, with ink." ...Aleaic appreciated of the value of each.

Kiyone and Mihoshi, a holographic art canvas, as explained... Kiyone (GP) "It's made to allow holographic tracing and test images of art strokes, and more, before you try formal the same." ...Mihoshi... "Yeah! It can even remember strokes, and apply them as real strokes. It'd work great with Airi's present. You see..." ...and then she gets a bit too technical, to the point of remembering an art heist that involved a _parsec_ wide chase, that kinda got off topic, and Kiyone/Noike just _blanched_ at her to stop! By then, the sake' was filtering on in, on senses.

Ayeka and Noike teamed up, with artists carving tools, for sculpting. Aleaic just accused playfully. "I think I won't be just doing charcoal work now." ...this Airi asked about, and then shown by Yosho. (The scene of Nekomi, during Al's childhood, is hung in Airi's office, soon enough after.)

And then Ryoko... with a large towel. Al-kun blinks. "Wait... what's with the Rhiaoot Hotel logo?"

Ayeka just blares at her rival... "Don't tell me you _swiped_ a hotel towel, of all things!" ... Ryoko just shrugs. "Hey, things are better when pilfered."

"_Oh really_." ...about every... okay, _every_ GP voice based, toned in reaction. Ryoko just raspberried them all, as Tenchi sighed. And then his turn of a lavish oil paint set. Aleaic both thanked, and then... "Did you guys buy out the local art store?"

"Almost." Sasami chimes, and her turn next of a high quality paint board and canvas, made for both on knees work, desk, or standing outside piece work. Thumbs up from Al-kun.

And then Yosho again unexpectedly, embellished with Airi to boot (to her surprise,) a 'formal' gift, of a Japanese poetry book, lavished of historical merit, artistic flair, and even aspects of the heavens and the great beyond. It was _'not'_ a recent work, as Yosho put. "This has been in my care, since the days I soon arrived here. It's author, as old as this land is. Use it's wisdom wisely, my student."

Rather awed response, from the clan, as Aleaic reciprocated a formal bow on knees, to his Teacher. "Thank you, Katsuhito-sama."

Next, Washu... (oh dear...) an art color paint generator set, even more advanced apparently, than Airi's gift was. Washu: "It's a color pigment hybridizer! It'll make any color for you, in whatever format you choose! It can even make nanite brushes, and all sorts of nifty little robot tools for art work! I... hey... what are you...?" ...as Aleaic _wisely_ starts to push the gift back... "Sorry to Indian give, but..."

"Take it, or you next gift is a lobotomy!" ...Washu ol-big head smacks out! Al 'accepts' the gift. (Al-kun whispering to Tsui: "Hide this later, would yah? Maybe in the sun's corona?" Tsui, just giggles and warily nods.)

And then, as hashed in hashed, begins to take over... "Not so fast on all that." ...Tsui quips,, and raises a glowing finger, and suddenly, everyone's inebriation _vanishes!_ Aleaic **BLINKS!** "_How did you...?!_" ...to equal _off-_key looks from the others, before Tsui imparts... "And perhaps, the group contribution, for your next to final gift."

Next to next to last, as it turns out, as twin 'gifts' appear, as they lost are leading Aleaic upstairs. On the steps, as Tsui is pushing him from behind... "Eh? What be these two?" ...as two boxes, both glowing, one white and blue-gray, the other an amber bronze, seem to await. Tenchi blinks... "Are those from...?!" ...before Al-kun, seeing his name on both, rather gleaming gift tags, quips... "...who?" ...Tsui just bading off, blandly... "Later. Save those for later." ...as she just shoves Aleaic forth and up. Washu and Ryoko just trade a _look_, as Noike acquires both parcels, on the pass by.

And all the better, as the actual gift intended, turns out to be, with the flick of a _light_, in Aleaic's room... "_You put electricity into the room!_ Thanks Washu, I... OW!" ... "That's _not_ the gift, though useful. Try looking again." ...as Al-kun blinks past stars and cabbits again, to see... "Eh...? _Whoa...!_" ...as his room was decently decked in furniture now, with an extra iota, below the now large window, and several adjoined additions, in the room. Aleaic hears from Tenchi. "A true art _set_. If we forgot anything an artist needs in here, tell us, and we'll be surprised, cause that art store said _this_ was the set to get, for anything you want to do." ...as Aleaic is glommed ever tender by Tsuoki from behind. Tennyo within the room, most enter, at various points and heights, comments... "I didn't know this set existed. Took us some trickery to keep it all from your nosy notice, Al-kun."

Mikami just snickered. "Sounds like the detective type." ...Al-bozu blushing, as Ayeka just teased. "Those first few days Mr. Aleaic was here, was _sure_ the nosy type. All this 'swearing' he kept seeing things."

"Hey, _Ms._ Ayeka! Swearing is bad, unless it's clean, plus... _her..._" ...Al-kun thumbs at Ryoko behind him, whom just shrugs. The Tenchi gang just laugh, as Tenchi just relented... "Like we had a real plan, to hide all this. Thanks for taking it all well enough bud." ...this time Aleaic just shrugs, to more laughs. This before Al feels emotion welling up, and he then decides, and turns to his new family... "Guys, truly... I... I can't thank you all enough, for all this. I know it's been only a short time, and truly... just... truly... it's been an honor you have accepted me, to be with you all. I... I'll never be worthy of all this, but... I'll try to do my best, to reciprocate... uh... all that I can."

Yup, blushes galore. Airi just eyes over to her husband. "He's... a _humble_ one, like you said." ...this making even Mikami thumb her chin. Yosho just jokes in... "Too humble. Like he ate so much said pie, of gorging value."

More at expense laughs. Aleaic just pushes past with, dryly at first... "Thank you anyway. I'll treasure this birthday always." ...hardly so, at the end.

"One not finished yet, Beloved." Tsuoki then adds. Aleaic blinks, as Tsui then looks at the others, and then imparts... "Last chance to disdain, of my own gift, to append."

Aleaic was uncertain, of the traded looks around, of those that knew what was to come. Aleaic... "What?"

Tenchi then gets a last nod from Yosho, and looks to... "Go for it." ...as such was the trigger, for Tsuoki to essentially float over to a shmoo, where she then takes his hands, and offers to Aleaic's hearing... "Beloved."

"Yes?"

"Do not prepare your mind, nor your soul, for what is of my gift, to bequeath unto you. Do not comprehend. Please, only enjoy, for what you lack in heart, I give with all my love."

Aleaic grows of questioned heart, before he feels a _most_ odd sensation, begin to become of him, right down to his bodily cells! "_Wha...?!_"

Tsuoki, smiling of a joy which freedom attests, and of her glowing hair Key, adds... "I've waited forever, to show what you love most, for an eternity, once again." ...as before Aleaic knows what he's feeling, a teleport beam absconds upon him!

...

"We come of it, of the first." ...Gaea quips, looking with folded arms, at a specific point in space, above the majestic Earth. The perfect spot, as it turns out, a _most_ different value of artistic merit.

"But to first enjoy." ...the second voice imparts, of a motherly vector. Gaea nods. A holoscreen of Gaea's impart, shows all. Course this as she then peeves out... "At _least_ he could have opened **my** gift, first!" ...the second lass just teardrops.

...

-Someplace where even the _Nexus_ loses logic-

"_: What are you talking about! :_" ...a recently absent choshin to the play, make her own next act. However her decided attempt at investigation, into the interloping of the Powers, hits an unexpected 'impasse'.

The cause, of _starry owned note_... "_: ~ An obvious fact, more than you could know. Saying such to a creator of all the interconnected dimensions and realities, __**should**__ be expected, to attain disbelief, of something that came Before. Believe me not. It is all as so anyway. ~ :_"

Tokimi frazzled beyond her own fathomless logic, to withstand. She _seethed_... "_: I... will NOT tolerate this! This is NOT what all the experiments are for! :_" ...this before she phases out in anger and angst, driven of illogical confusion, she then hears...

"_: ~ Despite. Take care of my ancient charge, as he truly needs your love of him, equally of. Existence and the Pillar, truly depends on it. ~ :_"

Tokimi RILED at the notion... "_: __**NO! NO NO! I do NOT love him!**__ :_" ...and 'does' teleport out, dimensionally, at a **wicked** huff!

As such a separate goddess of all equal apparent, just shrugs. "_: ~ Hmm. You said that, the last time too. Déjà vu, indeed. ~ :_" ...and just 'heads back', to her original work. A completely different Supercluster, returned to at that.

...

...his knees hit the grass. Probably too overly emotional, for a reaction. Would one person, act the same? Tenchi's first time, was due to situation. Senia's, because he was essentially kidnapped, into it all. (And later about as enraptured at it all, as much as he dearly wanted to serve for good.)

If the females of alien note, had a similar, it probably more had to do with their respective loves. Thus as Tsuoki looked with her own deep version, at the brand Aleaic was adopting.

And such could not be faulted, for the reaction.

A nascent first time, seeing Earth, of all heaven's glory. One of receding Goldlight, as the sun passed beyond terminator and sight each, the remainder of day, belonging to Europe and beyond. Enough of earth seen, for its alit clouds and waters, to mesh with lands of colors. Where the terminator, somewhere over Siberia to India now, began showing the jewels of civilization beneath. In places, thunderstorms of various size, flickered and flared, as towards the polar vector, the Aurora dominated, a solar burst pushing the atmosphere charged boundary, further south than normal. A show for places like southern Canada and Denmark later.

Al-kun just lost words to find, as he grabbed at very alien grass, beneath his knees.

Tenchi and the entire party crew, looked at the same panorama, as he remarked... "I guess... I've never seen Earth like this before either." ...Washu nodding, actually a bit flustered for sake of the moment. "I guess with all we've done and gone through..."

"We just never took the time to look." Tennyo accented. Ryoko just smirked... "Guess we need to show the guy, the rougher side of space then."

"Later Ryoko, don't spoil it." Ayeka lightly chided, as even agents of space empires, were _captivated_ of the moment.

As such that Aleaic didn't even realize he was being glommed from behind, until he hears... "Enjoying your first time?"

"Are... are we really...?" ...Aleaic still can't believe, until Tsui turns his head to another vector... "Try and doubt that." ...as thanks to 'this' specific Treeship's viewport capabilities, a view of afar space, that included a _proper_ view of the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. Al's heartbeat just died. Tsui just made sure to keep him from fainting. "Nay nay, let's not spoil your present."

"_This_ is a present?!" ...Aleaic gaffed out, Tsuoki cutely nodding. "Indeed. Welcome our starship, a living sculpted Tree, called _Tsunami._ This is Sasami's, and my vessel of bond."

Al's thousand questions started rambling out, as he stumbled up, Tsui doing so... "Wait... ship? Tree? Sasami?! Your...? This...? And...? Bond...?! I..." ...his lips are pressed silent. Tsui... "Too much thinking. Less enjoying." ...she then drags a babbler with her, as he then realizes to look at the 'scenery' within, as much as external. A 'landscape' of life incarnate. Green, undulating, broken and meshed hills and plateaus that looked like a carved artwork of erosion, with trees all about. Otherwise, earth like, it _felt_ all beyond such. As much as the 'sky' did. Below the panorama that _wasn't_ a mere projection, a light blue halo, acted of a ship life support bubble. The sight of strange silver-blue _planets_, and odd _Ringworld_ bands of similar 'chrome', that were for who knows what, made certain, this was _no_ nominal sight, to an enraptured mind.

"Ya gonna gawk all day like that?" Ryoko prodded to 'ruin' with anyway. It fails with... "Yes." ...Al-kun beyond saving, at that point. Tsuoki then offers, with a clap of her hands. "Then perhaps a special drink, for the occasion."

Washu just goes... "Woo..." ...as much as about the rest, as she then adds... "Is he worth an entire planet?" ...Aleaic blinking over, as the one being spoken of. "M... me? What do...?" ...before Tsuoki then flicks her right hand middle and pointing fingers together, as another trigger. This time... "More like a galaxy. This one is special." ...as blinks accompany sight of a teleported in case of... "Eh? Looks like more sake' to me." ...Al-kun quips, though the 'bottle' is more like a case, the size of a large van. Several smaller crystalline bottles are around it. However he then hears _odd_ sounds, and looks with a sudden start! "G... guys?!"

The crew, (save Mayuka, aye she's there,) are shivering aghast. This as Ryoko is _crying_ like a... er... "_It's so beautiful!_" ...just looks wrong.

Ayeka for her part... "Is... is... is that really...?"

Tsui, walking over to heft a large bottle, separate from the 'case', pre-prepared. "Indeed. Shinju sake. This version, however comes from my own personal Tree."

Washu sure **GAFFED**. "You mean to tell me that's _0th Generation Shinju?!_" ...Tenchi, for his part, a raised finger. "Maybe an explanation. (I might not wana hear it though.)"

Tsuoki walks back over... "Washu, if you would..."

Washu the stunned: "Remember when I explained how much the one bottle per year, that goes on the market, and all?"

"Not unless the readers watched OVA 3." ...Ryoko cracks, and gets a cat statue, **smacked** onto her casaba. Washu: "Less Fourth Wall, and _more_ the fact that that bottle, from the sap of Royal Trees, mind you, distilled and all, _does_ go for an entire planet, by net worth."

"Before or after Union taxes?" ...Kiyone momma quips, before Mikami smoothly adds... "I believe Jurai has right there, before us." ...this Washu laughs, and then continues... "Indeed. But, well, as that stuff is _unheard_ of being flowed about like we did, that one time."

Mihoshi then chimes in. "Oh right! When we got Mashisu and Misao together. That reminds me, I wonder how many kids they have now." ...Mikami giggling, though Kiyone (GP,) flat out blares... "Off topic there, blondie!" ...though Mikami just remarks... "They're still busy between duties, with their ten year service commitment." ...Mihoshi going. "Ah. Plenty of time at night, I bet." ...before Kiyone (blushing GP babe,)... "_Guys!_"

Washu, more giggling... "Yes. Anyway, all that was exorbitant, as it all was. But..." ...she just _can't_ believe what was heard. "But _that_ stuff, can't be priced! It's like milking your... well..." ...she realizes, As Aleaic is listening on, confused, she just jumps past the 'lewd' part, for the outlandish one. "...if _0th Generation_ could have a price, you 'could' buy a whole galaxy with it! And... _**WHAT?!**_ You're just _handing_ him a bottle, just like that?!" ...Washu **gaffs**, Aleaic is _indeed_ handed an entire bottle, one with a teal bow on it. Aleaic loses feeling in... well... 'everything', on gift given.

"Ah... I'm not about to end Earth, by holding this, am I?" ...Aleaic actually was worried of. Washu just deadpanned back... "Might just simply buy out the Royal Throne, with that bottle." ...this Aleaic actually about thrust the bottle back, at Tsui, before she comically _swats_ him in the hand.

"My gift to give, as I choose." ...Tsuoki then lovingly looks at the bequeathed. Tenchi sees this, and asks off suspicion. "That... isn't just _any_ bottle, from your Tree... is it."

"Foundation Era." ...Tsui, _didn't_ kid.

Ryoko was _**all over**_ Al! "What?! Are you _**crazy?!**_ He can't be worth that!" ...Al-kun just offers the bottle... "Here. I don't mind." ...making Ryoko _incredulous_, Al-kun, of smiley-fearful teeth self-preservation.

Noike just **fell** to her own knees. "I haven't heard stories from that Era, for _so_ long."

Tenchi just looked around. "What about that? I... _Grandpa?!_" ...as Yosho has to be held up by Airi suddenly. Aleaic seeing, is about to faint himself, on hearing his Teacher impart... "I... I remember the stories Father would tell. Ones he begot from Masaki herself, in the days before I was even born."

Ayeka, looking at an equally stunned Sasami, remarks... "Mother Misaki would tell me them, Mother Funaho too."

"A golden age of the precursor, is there was ever one." Washu remarked, only knowing _why_ now, due to her return as a Choshin. What she knew, she _had to_ keep hidden here, for one uninitiated soul's sake. Not like the _lot_ of them were prepared. Aleaic started to ask... "What about these stories?"

This before 'poofs' suddenly pop large Juraian glasses full of the stuff, in everyone's hands. (Save Mayuka. We _all_ know why.) Mikami imparted, off essentially being forced with the stuff. "Is this proper to partake?"

"Please. This is simply a bracer, for the next part of the gift." ...Tsui imparts, this Ryoko backs off, Al-kun looking at his two laden hands, and then at the others for guidance, that only comes in the form of Tenchi... "Your gift. You first." ...and such a testing sip. And a **WIDE** eyed response! "Is... is _this_ what Mead from Mount Olympus tastes like?"

"Just about." ...Washu just 'agrees' with, before Aleaic takes a good gulp of the stuff, and can't be sure what level of _amazement_ he should be feeling! "**Glah!** _It's so fruity!_"

"We bet." Kiyone (GP,) smiles Aleaic sees, and, gestures his half drank cup. "Well common. We all have glasses."

"Aye aye!" Airi just cheer agrees, and everyone's first drink, isn't any less _awed_ in reaction. Sasami... "_Wow!_" ...as she was hardly a minor here, Ayeka for sure feeling it. "Amazing! I feel ancient somehow, imbibing this!"

"Incredible." Yosho no less the same. Aleaic can't help but finish his cup, and before he can respond, his glass is refilled like... "What the?" ...well... (Washu: "Magic and technology. Depends on evolution, and long stories.")

And then before focus could continue on their lavish drinks, the 'sky' suddenly changes! The sight makes for _gasps_ around! Airi... "It's a galaxy!"

Nobuyuki: "Who's galaxy?!"

"Ours." ...Tsuoki announces. This as a formal angle on down view of the Milky Way itself is seen. The central bulb within a circle of massively energetic matter, with multiple spiral arms, one's only guess at until here and now. Tenchi just teardrops... "I... think the scientists missed that half arm."

"Wow. Impressive projection." ...Rea chimed out. She's corrected... "It is no projection."

Good thing the sake bit, already dulled their stunned senses. (Er... actually, it didn't help.)

Ryoko sure couldn't contain herself. "_B... but we didn't move!_"

"Instantaneous quantum travel. _Amazing_." Washu realized. Then blinks and smiles goofy like. "Hah! Forgot to consider that again." ...Tenchi blaring... "Is there anything _else_ you've forgotten?!"

"Your wedding proposal." ...Washu teases back. And Ayeka/Ryoko/Noike/Mihoshi... "HEY!" ...just annuls that. Al-kun meanwhile can't help but stumble over and blare at her drink pouring auspice. "But.. Tsui?! Travelling without moving?! Isn't that sci-fi?"

"More than." ...Tsuoki hides no bones of. Aleaic just looks blandly generic, at nowhere... "And no worm crud to eat."

A few wincing chuckles around, with Noike teasing... "_Al-kun_, you really have been watching too much science fiction."

"And what here, is now science _fact?_" ...Al-shmoo balks back comically. Makes the lot think, in mass anime thoughtfulness. Washu: "He's got a good point." ...this Aleaic just looks on, hashed dryly. "Just great."

And then the scene changes again, above their heads. Airi quips... "Pretty nebula." ...Aleaic realizes... "Horsehead Nebula. Or..."

"Quite." Tsui comes over and leans on her Beloved. It's then Aleaic realizes... "Is... is all this...?"

"The artistry of the stars themselves, are my gift to you, my Beloved." ...she then partakes of... um... herself, (as far as the _extravagant_ sake' goes,) as the amazed look of far off gaze, finds root in Al's soul again. It's there, that the rest realize, as well. This Mikami smiles. "The cosmos really is a place of true art. I've never realized to look at is all, as such before." ...Mihoshi nodding. "Yeah." ...as the scene changes, into a supernova remnant, ejection nebula. It was like watching fireworks in space, of ancient mode, nigh everlasting.

And then massively blazing Quasar. (And then a _nerve wracking_ close up view, to the internal Super Singularity, within.) Ryoko: "I can't believe I'm actually scared! Whaa!"

A more serene sight, of twin merging galaxies, one with a _massive_ elongation, of ejection vents, _many millions of light years, in length._

A planetary formation nebula, with seventeen planets being formed, the fate of at least half, already sealed, by mere proximity.

A stellar nursery, in a _tightly_ packed already, globular cluster. Stars forming about once a year here.

And then at the other end, an ancient elliptical galaxy, ten times larger than the Milky Way. From that, a close in view of dozens of red giants in epic close proximity, the ejection gasses from several already white dwarf dead types, reigniting a couple of the stars, into a short, (of a few million years,) second life.

A dear slew of several more celestial constructs of eternal mechanics. The Pulsar a fearful looking display. The nascent super earth, of a different galaxy, beyond the Virgo Supercluster, one with rings of its own, and a broken moon, that never fully reformed from who knows what collision. (Of the planet itself? Another moon? Who knows.) Then a proto star that was _ablaze_ of plasma-esc electrical storms, it's never fully ignitioned stellar processes, causing all sorts of internal havoc. Even to the ring structure that managed to coexist in orbit, of it's insane parent. (Ayeka was reminded of a certain mother, at that note.)

They all were by now, on sitting hinds, gazing as the displays kept coming. All to a point that Aleaic for sure, was becoming numb. The sake', up to a fourth glass, helps there. All he can slur out, to a point... "Th.. thank you... love." ...he blurts, but then realizes, to his, and Tsui's _dear_ blushes. At one point though, Kiyone mother, seeing Washu with a sleeping Mayuka, just suggests... "Perhaps we should wrap this up." ...as Tsuoki nods, surprised at her tired state. Washu just quips over... "Don't wana push it all, too much. Still a bit to go." ...as Tsuoki nods, rubbing her tired eyes. Aleaic looks over... "You okay? All this isn't hurting you any, is it?" ...of mixed worries of caring and guilt, some 65 / 35 there. Tsuoki just smiles. "Then the last, to frame your coming art by."

"Plenty for me to work with now." Aleaic cutely agrees to. Rea just quips out... "Just don't make your art, too alive looking, after all this." ...and Al-blaring... "With Washu's gift, it just might!" ...making Washu anime peeved, and the others laughing, just as a last 'jump' occurs, and off that, a anew sight of Earth, once again. One of a 'reversed' measure of sight. This as the terminator is now at the far 'eastern' end of the globe. Aleaic just bemoans lightly. "Man, I wanted to see Saturn." ...to some Tsui-giggling, and a molten cheek peck in response. "Next time."

Al-kun blinks. "There's a next time?" ...this she cutely nods at. A comical knee bow to her, just nets another giggle.

And then... "Oh, I guess it's sunrise over in America." ...Tenchi quips. And then Tsui goes... "_Sunrise?_" ...cold. Before she, and others realize, the one next to him... "Gee... guess I better greet then, and... heh, feeling warm..." ...as Aleaic stands to do his usual greeting motion, to a unique morning for him.

Before the _unique_ becomes of him. This in snap succession, the sun crests the far horizon, and... "_Beloved!_" ...the others strike glance at, as Aleaic suddenly stumbles... "...real... war...m... ugh..." ...and then in sudden succession, his body suddenly **FLARES** out of control! And then...

"_Lighthawk Wings?!_" ...Washu and Ayeka shout, Sasami... "Aleaic, no!" ...suddenly of suddenly, several, either four or five uncertain, Wings suddenly _interphase_ into sight, but then make _**terrifying**_ sounds of cracking glass, before one _**shatters**_, and BLASTS Aleaic back! A lovers cry of... "_**NO!**_" ...to Tsui's fearful catch!

Of his part, sight already faded into gold white, before Aleaic outright _whited_ out cold!

... ...

"What was...?!" ...Clay reacted, to an unexpected energy reaction, before... "...energy constant just went off scale, for a moment! What..."

"{~ Manifestation has occurred. ~}" ...Clay stabs a jittered look, before the Dusk One suddenly stops, and 'hears' something. And then the next moment, he demands of... "{~ How long until security is by passed! ~}"

"Possibly another day or two. I cannot, and will not say otherwise! Not unless you _want_ Jurai to _know_ outright. That is all presuming there isn't extra precautions, underneath the..."

"{~ You have two days, to breach her Tree location. The third, will _not_ happen, with you alive. ~}"

Doctor Clay just gulps, but then offers... "Perhaps if I simply fool sensors just long enough, rather than truly bypass them. I presume your intent is to kill her, as it all is."

"{~ No. Masaki is not the target. But her death, all the same, is _preferred_. ~}" ...the Dusk One leaves at that, into the Void again. This before Clay then receives a holoscreen from one of the 'operatives'. "_: Doctor. They have taken the whelp, to their hovel. Monitoring continuing. :_" ...and a snap-off. Clay just smirks. "So the boy cannot contain his power. Perhaps we can utilize that. Or..." ...he then realizes.

Not that Clay had the capacity to feel sorrow, for another. He was bereft that, ages ago.

... ...

"So, the first graveyard then, Nagi?" ...Minagi quipped, as she looked at the holoscreen, of a reserved Hunter. Nagi just sighed. "_: Yeah. Let's just get this over with. :_"

"Hey."

"_: What? :_" ...Nagi looks back.

"I know you're a good gal."

Nagi just... "_: Who asked you! :_" ...ever so calm, the Hunter lass.

Minagi just shrugs, and asks... "_Hinase_, please plot us a course, to the first graveyard. We have six to check out."

"_: At once Minagi. :_" ...this as Nagi just nods, and then screen pops-out. Minagi just sighs. "Man, she's feeling alone, all of a sudden."

And for a good day, till two vessels reach of first target, a lot of questions of loyalty. And if such was even worth having anymore, for a Hunter.

... ...

And _anyone_ with a Sentience Catalyst, (Jurai Power, Gemmite focus, Crystal Empower, more and more...,) _felt_ that one.

... ...

Washu just sighed. "Didn't think his first time in a new bed, would end up like this. Or using my gear on him, like this either." ...as everyone, gathered in an adoptee's new room, with genuine worry. Tsuoki next closest to Washu, but not allowed to touch. This as a technological scan device, akin of a CAT scan device, as it made of double rings, scanning of hover measure, up and down Aleaic's inert form. One that was strange to look at, at the moment. This as he's partially phasing, and glowing, on and off, like a strange dying light-bulb effect.

"Washu?" Tenchi asked, equally as worried. Of said person's impart... "It's not good. He's all over the place, with all personal body levels. Trying to treat him, might cause other unexpected effects."

"Will he die?" Ryoko asked, and got some dirty looks from around, Tsuoki the worst. Right in Ryoko's face, no less... "That better not be a joke..."

"Tsunami!" Washu snapped, making her equal back off. (And Ryoko sighing in relief.) Ayeka however... "I have to actually infer to Ryoko's poor question, to that query anyway, Miss Washu."

"I just don't know. It's not like study of Lighthawk Wings is normal for even me. I ought to know better, but... _this_." ...Washu relents, to a pensive looking... starting to edge on agonized version, of Tsunami. Even still in her Tsuoki format, as the redhead imparts... "He may not have been ready for all this. We clearly missed something here, Sis."

"Of course you all did." ...comes a _really_ unwanted voice. One that appears with nary any warning. Enough that Gaea suddenly teardrops, at _more_ than a few weapon types, aimed at her. "Oops."

"Bad timing bitch." Ryoko readily understand 'that' much, as does her energon blade, aimed at Gaea's throat. Kiyone aims her GP blaster as well. "You _really_ aren't wanted, Fungesian."

"Go ahead and shoot then." ...Gaea eggs, staring at the lot, as the group look ready to act on that. However... "Girls." ...Airi acts of calmer measure. Ryoko of course, is last to acknowledge, to an anime exhale from Gaea, before one _terse_ demand, is nary even toned as a question. "What did you do to my Beloved!" ...Tsunami just seethes at. Gaea just huffs a sniff, looking at the invalid. "The same you have been doing. And poor form, Sister Washu." ...'that' much, sudden gazes abject, glower at Washu, as the supposed super genius (usually true, but here, she admits...,) just sighs. "I sensed the alterations you instilled upon him. I don't think..."

"You've lived too many Eons as a reduced host, it seems." Gaea eyes plainly, her folded arms, just as disconcerting. Converse then focuses on the three apparent Choshin, in the room. Tenchi starts off, for his own curiosity. "What of these changes?"

"Start with the fact, _all_ of this came from." ...Gaea starts of blame. Tsunami gulps, before all realize, when Washu counters... "Hey. We all agreed to all this. Too bad you couldn't be around to understand why."

"I. _Know_." Gaea imparts. Airi gulped at that. "Sounded like a _lot_ more there."

"You know why I cannot tell all yet. _You_ know as much as I." Tsunami presses. Gaea just sighs, and rubs her glowing temple. (Not simply shiny.) "Yes, not that we need _her_ here yet. But I digress to the fact, everything **still** likely contributed to this result."

"Meaning?" Tenchi... Gaea, harsh... "Changing the temporal causality, two major times. A few minor ones. A manifestation instilled of too much desire. My own, attempted to stabilize, but failed apparently. Unknown other factors at clear cause, that led to ignorance and now this. The result, a form of dimensionalized narcosis, that is showing dead in our faces."

"And **who** asked of you to interfere then." ...Tsunami snapped, Gaea shrugging. "And whom asked of _you_ to make a serious import, a fairy tale."

_That_ hurt. Sasami leaping to Tsunami's wilted defense. "Don't blame her for all this! Can't you see how much she loves Al?!"

Gaea says nothing. Why the males see of the Fungesian's facade, is not as stunning, as much as what the females recognize. Most anyway, as Ryoko makes a further disconcerted remark, based on lack of faith. "And now we lose this guy, because of it..." ...this time _she_ has an energy blade, at the throat, as the light blue Gaea sponsored version, just RILES at the pirate in turn. That, and... "_He __**will**__ survive this! Don't __**dare**__ doubt that!_"

Ryoko: "Okay okay! No probs." ...out of place comical, makes more for uncertainty, from Tsunami, before...

"I do not pretend to know, what play of actions you beings are imparting here. But I do know one thing..." ...this everyone eyes Mikami, as one calm through it all soul, voices of the same... "...to speak of all such, with the subject not conscious to hear of it all, to respond, is disgraceful."

It defuses it all, as Gaea realizes, and snaps her blade off. She then pulls away, and wipes away another iota, that had made Ryoko jittered. That of tears, wiped away from the Fungesian, before she phases out of sight. Tennyo just sighs out... "At least we saw her leave, unlike her arrival."

"Good save, good lady." Washu imparts, to a nodding Mikami. Airi however judges. "Not the party, we all came here for."

"At least the sake' had its own part." Yosho tried to raise spirits with. Hardly successful. Washu just wraps it up with... "Might as well head to sleep guys. I'll yell, if anything happens."

"Thanks Little Washu." Tenchi imparts, a half smile from Washu, the 'gift bow' to a day that everyone soon finds weary, booze induced, half slumber from. Washu from there, heads to her Lab, for an additional piece of gear, before returning, and seeing... "Heh... no surprise." ...Tsui, sleeping next to Aleaic, as close as the scanning rings allow. Washu just affixes some devices to the rings, and then just remains there, tapping at a holo keyboard, for awhile.

She then decides at one point. "So we're all to blame. Still gonna be fun. She said so." ...and for her part, perks her spirits up. She knew why.

If not all of it.

... ...

"That was harsh."

"We all deserved it."

The motherly lass, blinks. Gaea words...

... ...

Clay smiled. Maybe the most _wicked_ of his life.

"Oh yes." ...of a keystroke pressed.

... ...

The first day, was touch and go. The main problem lay in the interphase, that kept affecting the Astral layer. It actually threatened Aleaic with separation from his Physical form, which meant essentially, spiritual severing. Coma patients, as Washu morbidly explained at one point, tended to have their 'soul organ', as she called it, separated from its host body, in cases of severe brain trauma. However the 'soul' was a tricky iota to deal with, and explanation for even a choshin, was uncertain. _That_ was how uncertain, and magnificent, life was.

And why of demonstrated strength, when Aleaic suddenly stabilized, that first evening, without warning. It roused spirits of a dour household, though Aleaic still showed no signs of more than baseline brain activity. Washu and Tsunami attempted basic techniques to stimulate the brain, but beyond that, they could do nothing more. Tsunami, mainly as so, because her mortal bioform, was still 'underdeveloped', as far as her nominal powers went. She actually cursed this, out of earshot, of the 'first mistake', of her willing choice. Washu wasn't much better there, as equally as strange the soul was to understand, the mind was worse. Healing it to ability was one thing. The brain 'as' what it originally was, was another uncertain proposition. However Washu kept remembering Gaea was certain of Aleaic's return.

When however, could be of _any_ length of time. An invalid adoptee for _years_, was a real possibility still.

The second day however, seemed to vector to a far more hopeful time period. This as by the evening of the second day, Washu didn't need the scanning rings, and the regenerative functions her devices infused, anymore.

"All bio-line signs are stable. Guess it's a matter for when he wakes up."

Washu, stating that, at one point of the second evening, makes for more raised sighs of relief. Tenchi looks over and pats Washu's shoulder. (One Washu sighs unto.) "Good job, Washu."

"What about... the Wings stuff." Kiyone (GP) commented, as she leaned on a wall. Washu rubbed her temple at that. "Got an easy answer there? I'd like one. Otherwise, we have to see if it's still in there, when he wakes up."

"It just wasn't..." ...Tsunami quipped, pulling at her artificially black hair, signs of self blame, becoming too prevalent. Sasami comes over and hugs her dearly. Words aren't said this time. Nor much else, until the next morning. At that point, breath is now stilled, but hopeful. The mind active enough for REM to reassume it's order. Washu, that third morning, flat out simply quipped, as Tsunami slept next to him, this time, remarks to no one hearing. "Hope he's having good dreams now." ...as she gets up, and decides there is no more she can do.

By dawn, Tsunami heads down for sustenance her bioform body thinks it needs. Comfort eating, if nothing else.

Such hardly as so, into a third day...

... ...

-On a distracting patrol-

"At least it's quiet." ...Kiyone at her _Yagami_ GP post, commented, as she patrolled one end of area, of the Earth orbital zone. She then sighs, knowing _Yukinojo_ was patrolling at the other end of the System... "Not that Mihoshi can make it quiet for long, around here."

Kiyone then wipes at her luxurious dark green hair, and then reminds herself for once, there _were_ good moments, the duo have had, in their time, as partners. Kiyone smiled, given being First Class detectives, was 'not' a position one was just simply given, because of blood relation to the Kuramitsu clan. Mihoshi 'was'... or still _is_, an excellent GP Officer, all before Mihoshi's incident that scared her greatly. (And what was done to bring her back even. Not exactly moral stuff, for even an advanced civilizational mindset.) After, bad luck just plagued Mihoshi, enough that disgrace was a possibility of an end to a promising career.. Tenchi then saved her. All the rest to history for the better, and wackier, Kiyone was a willing part of now. She wipes her locks and nods, but then just comments... "The bad luck, I can do without though."

Just then, a sensor warble, nabs her attention. She looks... "What'd you do _now_ Mihoshi?"

A holoscreen pop up of... "_: Aw come on! I'm over by Sol-Pluto like you asked! :_" ...before Yuki is then heard. "_: - reading an odd energetic disturbance, coming from your area, Kiyone. - :_"

Kiyone looked closer, and squinted at her displays. "It's from the moon. And... wait, you registered it from out there?"

"_: It looks... Juraian, in signature. What would... :_" ...Mihoshi commented, Kiyone going off a hunch. "Get over here to back me up. Let's check it out."

"_: - Roger! - : / : Right! :_" ...as on the snap, _Yagami_ is vectored for an intercept course...

...

"When do we get back to normal?" ...Ryoko quips. Ayeka just shrugs. "Not sure we ever were."

"Nor is any day ever truly as so." Katsuhito remarks, this as the Shrine Office is well used, three Masaki males, and their better halves nearby each. Tenchi just remarks to Yosho's wisdom. "Wouldn't mind the version we usually 'are' used to."

"Hear that." Rea remarks, tea of the passing, not verily touched much. Even Ryoko had a cup, nary as so partaken, more for in presence for light talk. About nothing more expected.

"Hopefully we all didn't waste all we've done." ...Nobuyuki. Yosho corrects there again. "Hardly. Washu is insistent enough there." ...though Airi asks of another vector. "Are Lighthawk Wings, this tricky to use? I know I'm not bonded to a Tree, so I don't know what it's like."

Yosho sighed, and then... "The version at hand here, I'm not certain even Tsunami herself knows. I have been going off of trust, with all of this. With what we have all seen up to now, however..." ...he then looks at a meek looking... "...Tenchi, you may be the only one who knows what Aleaic-kun is feeling, at this moment."

Tenchi then half warns everyone... "You guys might not wana hear this. I've been think about it too. About when Z... er..." ...he trails off, Ryoko clutching at his sleeve in memory, even if an _entire_ timeline removed now. It was still painful to know of. Ayeka shivered, on hearing, as much of same memory... "...when he cut me in half."

_Dead still room_. The world outside seemed to go still, for a moment. Airi and Rea, holding at _respective_ arms for their own stability, as Tenchi then pushed past... "-sigh- ...as it was, when I went through all that, I guess... I went insane, for a bit... until I had... well... help, to be sane again. I guess the rest from there, you know."

"Strange, Lord Tenchi, you met Lady Kagato, that far back..." ...Ayeka related, Ryoko further... "...and then Lady Misaki in the future. Or... one that won't ever be now."

Tenchi really sighs for venting release, that turns comedic... "Remind me to _not_ have to do another time travel bit. Felt like those old reels of film, you used to use Dad." ...this Nobuyuki chuckles. "Wonder where I have some of that stored." ...he relates to his old hobbies of film and video. Rea just dryly teases in... "Don't destroy the house again, trying it!" ...Nobuyuki just wilts at. Some laughs, then...

"Tell me Tenchi, how did you regain your sanity?" ...Yosho asked, sensing something. Tenchi looked simple and thoughtful, before he imparts, to a rapt bunch. "Well, I was really lost feeling and everything, before I... um... guess I heard myself... I... think my future self, I guess. Or... well..."

"Yes?" ...Yosho prods. Tenchi... "Well, I guess I asked myself what was worth living for... or something like that. Then... I remembered everyone here, and... oh... OH!" ...he seizes on an epiphany!

However a sudden warning warble, makes everyone look, as Airi realizes... "My watch..." ...as she voice activates... "What's up?"

Kiyone's sudden panicked voice... "_: __**GUYS!**__ We need help at the moon, th... :_" ...before it's cut off to static! Airi... "Kiyone! Mihoshi! Respond guys!"

"I..." ...Tenchi starts, and then...

-_**SHREEE!**_-

For whatever reason, _**no one**_ of the clan hold area, were spared from the sudden _**SPIKE**_ to their psychic senses! Five horrid seconds, before Ayeka... "_...M... Ma... saki...?_" ..._squeaked_ out in **pain**.

"**Damn!**" ...she 'also' heard. Rea flat out snarled... "Wha... t... was that?" ...before Washu just snap phased into view! "Ow... Guys!" ...holding her own head at the right.

"Not too..." Airi reacted, of a lessening _**headache**_ from hell, before Yosho realized... "I... I felt Masaki... but... I don't..." ...before Tsuoki / Tsunami pops into view as well. "I felt it! Masaki's Tree is under attack!"

"_Who?!_" ...Yosho and Ayeka yelped at confirmed disbelief!

...

In short order, Ryo-ohki with the crew, save Kiyone mother, Tennyo, both with Mayuka, Sasami, Rea, Nobuyuki and Yosho, leave for the moon Luna.

"How long Washu?" ...Tenchi, ever patient. Washu just quips, tapping... "About six minutes, present speed."

"I can shorten that." Ryoko imparts, as space sped by them, Earth quickly receding behind them. Washu however remarks... "Not too fast. Gotta see if I can detect who's doing what. Just head for the base behind the moon. I guess that's where her Tree ended up."

"I didn't realize..." Ayeka remarked, before Washu commented... "I didn't realize either, though..." ...she looks back at the raven haired Tsunami... "...did you know?"

Tsunami... "She wished for solitude, after her brother, the original Emperor of Jurai passed on. Her Astral form still exists, with help of her ancient Tree. It was the secret power source for the base, Jurai has used to monitor Earth, though I am uncertain if even Jurai knew the actual power source."

"Someone must know then." Ryoko surmised, as she piloted Ryo-ohki, of more assistance value. Washu just gritted her teeth. "Whoever it is, isn't leaving tracks. We need to get closer, so I can see who's doing what."

"Any sign of Mihoshi and Kiyone?" ...Tenchi asks, trying to keep calm. Washu just shakes her head, upping the worries for all present. This as Luna quickly gets closer...

...

"_: They approach. :_" ...a lackey snap reports. Clay smirks. "Too eager. One supposes they can't be blamed for lack of intelligence, though I will spite them for it anyway. Return for the snare. Our Host, is ready."

Three 'operatives', leave their 'posts', somehow getting _ahead_ of their prey, verily dark of quickly.

...

Mihoshi shuddered, as Kiyone held her shoulder, in decent pain. More pain, than what the slash upon it, seemed to inflict. This as a blade of darkness, aimed at the Seniwan lass, pointed at her nose.

"Wh... who... who...?" ...she couldn't speak past her soul of swamped terror. This as the being at the armed end, imparts to a _colder_ terror of the soul. "{~ The death, of one you love. This **day**. _None_ further other. ~}" ...as the Dusk One then senses, and on 'arrival' of the same 'operatives'. "{~ Ensure the audience is captivated. Kill them all after. ~}" ...as Mihoshi about blanks out, when three apparent... "_L... Light... hawk...?_" ...Wings of _pure_ **Black**, extend, and then wrap around the Dusk owner, into a teleport bubble. One similar to what Kagato once used.

As soon as Mihoshi sees the assailant leave, she looks to... "K... Kiyone! Talk to me Kiyone!"

"My... shoulder... on... fire.." ...she wheezes out, the pain is _so_ **intense**. Such that Mihoshi realizes to look to her wrist comm unit...

...and then a mechanical tendril **STABS** through it, shattering the wrist unit, cutting her, and shock-wincing Mihoshi! She then looks to the mocking assailant, cracking... "_That hurt!_"

"_Oh no no no_, little GP wench." ...as the 'tendril', slithers back to the back of the owner, one in mecha like suit armor, with a good dozen such mechano-tendrils, writhing about the owner's backside. This mocked further with... "No need to give the good part away. They'll be here, in a moment, to 'save you'." ...as the unknown being, just laughs, while all 'three', electro-cloak themselves from sight.

Mihoshi, cradling a weakening Kiyone... "Wh... what do I do?"

...

"We'll keep watch from here." Airi imparts, as Washu's holoscreen blanks out. She then sighs, as she looks out across her desk, at space beyond. This upon her usual personal starship, partaken here for a party that was all but now, for certain. Mikami just wondered. "Perhaps we should order in reinforcements."

"They're a good day away. I already checked." ...Airi shuddered, grasping at her table, of a hated helpless feeling. Her cold sweat, showed as much. Though she then imparted, looking at the moon, outside her viewports of clear transparasteel. "Besides, what could we do, that they cannot. They 'are' the most powerful force in the galaxy. We'd probably just be in the way."

"Perhaps." ...Mikami remarks, then looks back at where Japan, in broad Sol-light shines of full day. "But we can help keep an eye out, from up here. If at least to warn, if needed."

"I hope we don't have to." ...Airi remarked, rubbing her green hair. "I almost wish Senia was here to help deal with this."

"No news isn't bad news there." Mikami responds, looking back, the ship's 'forest' and the Earth framing her. Airi just anime sighs. "Wonder how many Pirates he's defeated by now." ...she and Mikami giggle.

...

Tennyo took up watch over duties. The others remaining, down in the living room area. This as Tenchi's _far_ older sister, looks at Aleaic's peaceful looking form, and dabs away what little apparent sweat there was, upon a forehead, that mainly did so now, due to the encroaching humidity levels, of the approaching summer season.

"Heh. Guess you miss out on another adventure kun." ...this she then notes an ever so slight twitch of his closed eyelids. Tennyo just sighs and prays... "Hope that's a good dream, in there."

Tennyo then hears Mayuka, as Kiyone and Sasami are heard talking to the lil lass. Tennyo then looks up, at the ceiling. "Stay safe guys."

...

"What happened to them!"

"Calm daughter." Washu retorts lightly, Ryoko looking back, as an afar sight of twin crash skids, are alit of spatial lighting from Ryo-ohki, at the end stop point, of two crashed GP ships. A close up holoscreen, confirms rising fears. Ayeka... "_No_."

"Washu?!" ...Tenchi far less patient now. Of a genius's impart... "I can't tell what happened. There... there's... what the hell?"

"_**What!?**_" ...Ryoko snaps, Washu in disbelief! "I can't get a reading! There's a dampening field, blocking my sensors!"

"I can't sense Masaki either." Tsunami reports, of her own Link attempts, unnoticed. Ayeka warbles out... "Who could be interfering with us, like _this?!_"

"I don't know. But we can't tell what's going on, from up here." Washu exhales, knowing the kind of 'setup', possible here.

Ryoko then asks... "What about Mihoshi's ship AI?"

Washu gritted out... "_Yukinojo?_ I tried, the line is blocked."

"Smells like a trap." Ryoko just blare reacted. This before Tenchi... "Can we minimize..." ...before a second 'wave' of **psychic** assault, assails upon them! Washu, once it all subsides again... "S ...something tells me, we don't have the time for anything... ow... fancy."

"Can we spread out, and catch whoever is doing this, off guard?" Tenchi shakes off, and actually suggests. Washu just nods. "Hope we can. We might get caught anyway."

"Maybe not all of us." ...Ayeka adds of suggestion. Washu, already knowing that impart, nods. "Make it quick, then we go on Tenchi's order."

Tenchi blinks. "My order?" ...this Washu winks at. "It is your call. A good one, I have to add."

Bad moment for loving blushes there, but then Tenchi just nods. "Let's do it then guys."

The last preparations...

...

Noike just twiddled her thumbs. (Quite actually there.) This as she and _Kiyoko_ wait, in standby mode. She just sighed, as she watched from her Treeship's Core Bridge.

"Good luck guys." ...she commented, her own mind on Tenchi's safety, a split before of the others, for a growing 'reason'. After a good year now, with the gang, her pretense had all but vanished, in favor of the far too _obvious_ now.

Her worry, was justified therefore.

And all she could do...

...

"Get ready." ...the bad doctor ordered. This as the cabbit gemmite vessel makes of an attack approach, above the air dome, of the Juraian base. One strangely deserted, before arrival. He only surmised, the inhabitants were already victims of the Dusk One. He just shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Not now." ...as he walked to hide in the shadows.

As it began...

A teleport beam snap drops like a combat drop, those aboard the cabbit 'dropship', as Ryoko and Tsunami, appeared triangularly opposite, where Tenchi and Washu did, opposite same where Ayeka did! Ryo-ohki just hovers above the air dome, as Everyone looks around, in combat suits. Tsunami's own, akin of Ayeka's and Tenchi's. Ryoko... "Where is everyone?"

"I sense _Masaki!_" ...Tsunami snap realizes, and off to everyone's far right, points... "That way!"

"Let's go!" ...Tenchi reacts, everyone trying to stay spread, but the Jurai technological based base air dome, styling and all, still funnels them to a hallway opening, where Ryoko takes lead, then gestures the others, when deemed safe enough.

"This is odd." Washu looks around, her 'sensors' in her eyes and body now. Tenchi, near... "What is?"

"The null field seems to be shrinking. But I still can't determine, what's going on here."

"Could it be affecting Masaki's Tree?" ...Ayeka asks. Tsunami for her part. "Possibly. I cannot sense her like I should." ...though a warning piques her celestial mind.

"Guys!" ...Ryoko hard whispers, the others gathered now, at the other end of a large Juraian hallway opening, to an apparent central chamber. One where a glowing internal dome, houses an apparent 'generator' center complex, amidst several raised walkways, an area where pale blue light flickers and warbles from the center. All other technological marvels of any note, are dissuaded of focus on... "Mihoshi! Kiyone!" ...Tenchi yells as they enter the area, too late for Mihoshi to yell... "**NO DON'T! It's a trap!**" ...before a sudden energon trap field SNAPS on, throughout the entire dome!

"Crap!" ..Ryoko realizes, before the dome suddenly _shrinks_ right at them! Washu yells! "Get back quick!" ...before Tenchi is stung by the field... "**OW!**" ...and then teleported back by a fast reacting Ryoko! The group is forced to race ahead of the field, right until they reach Mihoshi and Kiyone! The field only stops far enough away to entrap them with _very_ little maneuver room!

"What is this?!" ...Ryoko snaps, Washu realizing of sensors... "A plasma disintegration field. Almost lost your hand to ash, Tenchi boy."

"Hurts like I did anyway." ...he holds at said burned right hand. This before... "Kiyone!" ...Ayeka yells, the group looking, as Tenchi... "Mihoshi! What happened?!"

"Some really evil guy did this to her! I don't know what's happening to her!"

Then of added terrifying value... "I know this wound." ...Tsunami imparts, before she then holds a glowing blue orb over Kiyone's bare minimal cut of shoulder, to a rapid healing function. Ryoko just snaps... "All this from what?"

"Ah ignorance." ...a _familiar_ voice freezes all their souls _**cold**_ with. Washu of most disbelieving note... "_Impossible!_"

...

A dark vortex appears, at the far back end of the woods, behind the Shrine.

...

"_Clay?!_" ...Ayeka and Ryoko decry! The said octopus bearded antagonist, dressed as if a day hadn't gone by, since their first encounter... "Doctor, if you would please. I did earn that one, at least."

"Barely ." ...Washu 'counters', to a rile from the bad Doctor. However when Tenchi turns to... "Let us out of here!"

"Go ahead." ...a separate harsh voice imparts, to notice of Ryoko... "Great, more bad company." ...as the three accomplices appear, one as mentioned, a bio-humanoid in a mechano-suit with the tendrils, is joined by a kneeling second assassin, tri-pod saurian type, a mechano-suit more akin of a roman gladiator suit, eyes with red LED sensor-eyes, within a suit mask. The third, a hulking beast creature, haunched on fours, mechano-suited of lethal same. Eyes of LED green here, the first, it's LED purple eyes, just wait for Tenchi's mistake, that doesn't occur. The said vile being, just eggs... "Do please escape. I want to watch your body explode in blood."

"Tenchi." Washu calmly warned, Tenchi acknowledging. Clay sees and shrugs. "The blockhead listens like a guinea pig should. Too bad."

Tenchi riles, as Ayeka/Ryoko spat... "Quiet Bad Teacher!" ...making Clay really rile! "_Why you...!_"

"It begins." ...the 'saurian' assassin interrupts, as Clay recovers posture, to a dire mode. "So it does. I do have to say, you all did a splendid job, acting like rats to come here."

Tsuoki just eyes over, demanding, as her work finishes on Kiyone... "What did you do here?"

Clay blinks, confused... "And you are..?"

One of the flunkies has to actually walk over and whisper to Clay, way off kilter looking, before Clay 'gets it'... "_**Oh my!**_ A **goddess** to boot! Well, since you asked so nicely, the Tree here is enjoying one of my special gifts. After all, a mere shock of electricity, was enough to bring you all here. So drool." ...as captured eyes look back at the core Tree unit, one with 'devices' upon it, sparking of set 'waiting mode'.

Tsunami has to be restrained by Washu, as the genius demands in turn... "What's going on here, Clay pot?"

Clay, dry in dry look, just recovers a light cough, and then... "Why, all this attraction, a mere EMP field to knock down two GP spacecraft, a similar virus for your brown 'chariot', and then used as bait to trap you. It should be so easy to use this disintegration field, to slay the lot of you. But, it is not to be... yet."

"What is he...?" ...Ayeka asks, then regrets, as a holoscreen is brought up, above their heads. The place... "Wha... home?!" ...Tenchi blinks confused. Clay just snickers, to a growing warning in watching hearts, as the 'ape' like assassin, just imparts, in a deep voice... "We were ordered to keep you here. All the better for the real act."

"Wha...?" ...from the watching, before the first humanoid assassin mocks... "You see, we can't kill you yet. We're not allowed. We just instead, watch you agonize, as one of you dies this day. The one doing it, well..." ...he notes to Mihoshi. The others look, Tenchi asking... "What is he talking about?"

Mihoshi, of how dear she shudders, just about cries out... "Oh that _horrid_ guy. He was so dark. Just... scary... it... it felt worse than with Kagato."

"_**He**__ will kill the whelp._" ...the first unnamed assassin seethes, to a _**gasp**_ from Tsunami, before Ryoko demands... "Who!"

The screen then flickers, and the 'Dusk One' is seen, formally, passing through the Shrine. The trail of black decay, left in his wake, makes Tsunami lunge in reactive... "**No!** _**Aleaic!**_" ...restrained by Ryoko.

"**What?!**" ...Tenchi... "_**Why!?**_"

"More like _'when'_ now. -sick laughter-" ...Clay nails in. The dark laughter added from the assassins, riles the others, fear well imprinted with.

...

"But...!" ...Noike pleaded, before retorted at by Washu's Astral Link. "_: No! We need you to warn them of the attack! We'll get out of here, somehow. :_"

Looking out from her bridge, at Luna, she then looks back at Earth, reactively, before nodding... "Okay Washu."

And then suddenly, "_: Hey hey! Hold up! :_" ...as such, Noike reacts to, with a START! "_**It's you!**_" ...yelled at an Astral projection of a being, long since dead, kept alive only by her Tree. The ancient Juraian queeps in return... "_: Yes, me... and I have a plan to get back at that loser for attacking me. :_"

Noike blinks, as _Kiyoko's_ AI blob-thing, hops up and electro-squeaks. "Okay..."

"_: You'll have help. :_" ...a second unexpected voice spikes in. Noike is about as flabbergasted. "_You_ too?"

The first fem voice, just annoys at the second... "_: Are you 'going' to actually __**help**__ us, Fungesian? I didn't know you remembered the term. :_"

"_: Not going to run away from __**this**__ one too? :_" ...Gaea's voice mocks back. Noike just waves her hands defensively... "Let's keep one war for later, and stop one happening now!" ...and opens a comm-channel screen to...

...one too late... "_Oh no!_"

...

"A new skyscraper in Kyoto. A big step up, step-son." ...Katsuhito imparts, off Nobuyuki's news. Said smiling architect just remarks... "We got the bid last week, and the contract finalized before we came here. Kinda actually forgot about it, with all the stuff that happened here." ...Rea next to him, nodding, as they all sat at the usual table. (Seems they prefer it, to the nearby couches.)

"It's nice you're doing well." Sasami quipped, as she held Mayuka, the remaining others looking on kindly.

This before Sasami's face suddenly went pale. The added sudden light decry from Mayuka, in equal enough sense, made Kiyone thrust her silver tressed head forward. "Sasami?" ...then Yosho on top of... "The others..."

"Guys!" ...Tennyo suddenly started down the stairs.

One step further, and she would have ended up like the same unused living room area, as a **single** swath of dark _power_, just SHEARED it all from outright sight! Nobuyuki at first... "_**My house!**_" ...before Rea went cold, as the others did on seeing, what was _felt_, dead after.

"We have company." Yosho felt all too realized, as not even debris were left from the 'attack' that then the gathered lot, see to its Dusk source. Rea, of prior, stuttered in fear that couldn't be controlled easily. "_Wh... who..._"

"{~ _Where_ is my Prey. ~}" ...a walking cloak of sheer darkness, writhed forth like a shadow that made the light around it, retreat in fear from. The mere aura of lack of color beyond 'black', if 'that' color was a color for truth here, extended to the Dark blade it held, left hand, level and stoic. The eyes within the saccloth, were burning of blood red now, too much for corneas to be seen. The sneer from them, told far too much, as sight could withstand.

The others witnessing made more of their minds, motioning to retreat, than their bodies realized what they were doing. All save one, as Yosho stood, and imparted... "A guest should state their name, for a host."

"(~ No. ~}" ...as a Dusk One then looks around, Yosho starting to get a sense of its intent here. Yosho then gestured with hand, behind him for the others to act, as he made no bones in reaction. "I will ask you to then leave this place of sacred calm and love, in peace."

"{~ Give me the whelp of Sentai! NOW! ~}" ...the dark sneer stated, worse to, on readying to strike... "{~ Give me him, and you all may live to a calmer death. Whom first, is your _last_ choice. ~}"

Yosho then mocked lightly, as the others were now away from direct strike, behind Yosho. "Pardon, but are you some form of kid's power rangers fan?"

The first dark laden swing, Yosho avoided with deft calm, all _despite_ the fact that the space behind where he leapt from, was like a cut _**shear**_ was left in its wake! The cut however didn't stop there, as the Dusk One continued his trajectory, right to where Yosho landed, whence the said Juraian warrior, was forced to leap again! And from _that_ several more unbroken strokes as a defender realized... "(_This one is too skilled for simply avoiding._)" ...as for the moment, mere rocks and leaves, were of offensive weapon, against one, that for a moment, knew he was being led away...

Meanwhile... "Let's get Al out of here!" ...Tennyo yelled, as Nobuyuki had to climb up the sheared stairwell, as Kiyone and Rea leaped up of better 'enhanced' ability. Nobuyuki even cracked... "The house needed a remodel anyway!"

Sasami meanwhile, simply cradling Mayuka, keeping out of sight, just warbled above Mayuka's bawling tone. "What is all this?"

...

-_Where was he? A thought in time, that lasted an entire day to process. Everything else was a 'mind' of glass... or... crystal... or something, being slowly being pieced back together. Tinks and strange sounds that could only be like glass being lightly squeezed together, dominated that first day._

_The second, A mind next wondered... what happened?_

_": Good question. :" ...a voice in the unknown... even unknowable... took another day before the next was more of clear mind, as the sounds went silent, and a mind started to take over._

_": Might want to get that head back to your kiester soon. Just saying. :" ...a second voice, familiar, quipped. This as a mind couldn't comprehend where, or whom, they came from._

_": Your mind wouldn't really 'get' us, just yet, Al-bud. :" ...this the first voice imparted, though the mind 'hearing', then realized it was Tenchi's voice. But... how...?_

_": Ask him. I'm here to just make sure you don't rupture the space-time continuum, like I did once. :"_

_Him? Who him?_

_": You... well... me... um, 'him'. :" ...this a mind remembering 'what' the mind was, soon before the 'who', wondered what 'that' was all about._

_": To tell you the truth, it's about the future 'and' the past, all at once. To tell a lie, it's about your heart, before your mind. The lie being, what is important to you, at this moment. :"_

_The mind... Al-mind... began to sense..._

_": Go on. :" ...the Al-mind is prodded.-_

...

"_: Everyone keep calm. :_" ...this about startling the watching, helpless lot, as an enforced execution, was being displayed before them. Eyes looked back, of the entrapped Tenchi crew, Mihoshi still cradling a now resting Kiyone partner. Tenchi... "Washu?" ...though the _stern_ look from Washu, 'makes' them all look back, at the holoscreen, before their captor's eyes could realize better. This as the first traded attacks between Yosho and the Dusk assailant keep attentions of vile focus.

"I want to see Juraian blood. -snicker-" ...the saurian made of unintended cover. Washu made full use of it.

"_: Sorry guys, but we got one shot at this. I'm using a special Astral Link to let everyone communicate with each other. I already have contact with Noike. :_"

Ryoko, making a perfect poker face, where Tsunami _wasn't_, in still restrained arms allowed. (The field_ would_ have **annihilated** her bio-form body. Results catastrophic for the Star System.) "_: Okay, so... you 'have' a plan? :_" ...from a cyber marionette.

"_: You best kiddo. :_" ...Washu making Ryoko grind, though Clay seeing, thinks it all to form. Tenchi then asked... "_: Can Clay hear us? :_"

Washu... "_: No chance. All the better. He forgot, or chose to ignore, our outside assets. Whatever the case, we'll do this on a single mark. We have an added asset Clay thinks is inert. :_"

Ayeka and Tsunami realized, Ayeka, managing not to look behind her, at the glowing central 'point' of the entire station, the added odd purple energon field, lancing at the clearly seen Tree of Masaki, _Jur'dan_, as the Princess imparts... "_: All we need then, is a point of focus. :_"

"_: Clay already provided it to us. Ever typical. :_"

Ryoko, off Washu's impart, seeing Yosho start to lose too much ground, of obvious sight, then grinds easily... "_: Just say when. :_"

And then sight of dire import, that Tenchi can't retain... "_**Grandpa!**_"

...

Yosho is tumble thrown to a rough skid landing recovered. This as he shudders for real... "_My Wing..._" ...as a forced use of a Lighthawk Wing, is _shredded_ by a snap swipe of the same Dark Blade, that nearly slew him! The Dusk One just stops and slithers out... "{~ The Dark is _**greater**_ than the Light. Time _itself_ says so! ~}"

"So you say." Yosho buys more time. All for naught as the Dusk One relays, for a still moment. "{~ So is said, _Coward_ of Jurai. ~}"

Yosho squints his eyes, not realizing his disguise was also shorn from him... "You know me. Such a disadvantage most disgraceful."

"{~ The Greater Darkness, knows who _you_ are. Yosho, Crown Prince of the Whore of Trees. One who fled the impure Realm, to escape mere complicity. **Fool** to think hiding is your ally. All you do here, is delay the inevitable! ~}"

The way the Dusk One stood, how still it's lack of motion. The way a vein of truth was so twisted, Yosho couldn't help finding no remorse for this one. Yosho just stood, and wiped at his locks of black, (rather than gray.) Even the voice that responds back, has no disguise, and none withheld. "The truth is in the eye of a beholder. I hold mine, no matter how much you insult me with it."

The clenched right hand, one of a dark metal gauntlet, with dark wisps seething from it, held up like it was holding something, came with the next response... "{~ And you insult me, thinking you can keep me from my Kill! ~}"

"What is _he_ to you?" ...Yosho asked, an unuttered name, on both minds, suddenly. The act the Dusk One responds with... "{~ To my Master, _all_ that he finds **reviling** of rebirth! I am the tool of His will, to end the whelp by. Now **Distract!** ~}" ...the gauntleted hand suddenly **BURSTS** a dark orb of some kind from it! One that comprises, unknown to Yosho, the fourth assassin the Dusk One killed early in the Plan, that is used as enslaved measure, as the aforementioned weapon of distraction! This as some _animal_ format, writhes out from the orb, and already aims to attack Yosho!

Yosho just leaps to intercede the Dusk One unnamed, but the Dark creature leaps like an oily mutli-tentacle creature, a nightmare in formal sight! Yosho has to **leap** away, to save himself, as the Dusk One now turns and sees the target, in carried sight, leaving from the rear exit of the residence remains. The Dusk voice that _**snarls**_ in turn, just raises the weapon hand and charges a Dark Bolt from the held hilt! "{~ _**The scum of Sentai!**_ ~}"

The residence just **explodes** from the single bolt fired! Kiyone, carrying a dearly crying Mayuka now, just blares... "_Jeeze_, that was close!"

"Where to?!" ...Rea just yells, as Nobuyuki and Tennyo carry a limp Aleaic with them... "Into the woods!"

Such of sight, all too easily followed of dark flame teleport.

...

"Can we do anything?" Airi decried. The obvious seen by them as well now, of screen unwanted value. Mikami then offered... "Perhaps one that would be too readily visible."

Airi realized, and then headed to the teleport lift nearby, Mikami in close concert. "Or just good aim."

"Indeed." ...Mikami agreed.

...

"_: Five minutes. Less if I can damn well manage. :_" ...Noike heard, however the attack the razed the Masaki home, was well too seen. The same of the smoldering black crater it left behind.

"Can we do it with less?"

"_: You'll have more, in a moment. :_" ...Noike blinks at in hearing of Fungesian added her own response.

...

"I don't think... -huff- ...this is working!" ...Nobuyuki decried past his lungs, as the second detour they tried in the trees, was meeting a literal _black flame wall!_ They all had to dive, as several Black Bolts, SLAMMED into the forest area, and sent _**flaming black**_ shards, all over! (Despite even how _much_ that sounded of illogical nature!)

"What is all this?!" ...Sasami yelled, as suddenly, some of the impacts, started to have similar Dark animal like forms, appear from them! Essentially surrounding them outright. Kiyone didn't wait to see... "Run past them!" ...as the group just ran as fast as the group could run together, so laden. One of the animal forms, closest, of some saber-cat/octopus format, didn't last, as Kiyone demonstrated her own use of Jurai power, as she shoved a Wing of her own, to unintentionally decapitate the dark beat with!

"Nice one!" ...Tennyo yelled, as they all started towards a high slope, to the Shrine.

...

-_Al-mind realized a glowing face in black hair... or... teal? But Sasami isn't Al-mind's love..._

_": Oh, you'll learn why, soon enough there. I had to, all these Universal Ages. Kept me sane, through it all, with her all. :_"

_Al-mind didn't understand._

_": Ask about that when you wake up. And you better. They'll die if you don't. :_"

_DIE?!_

_": You heard your own self, Al-kun. Don't you care for them? For her? :"_

_Of __**course**__ Al-mind did! What kind of damn question was that? In fact... got... too... no... got to... going to..._

_": Just watch out for Him. It's been going on so __long__ now, it's fair to warn you. :"_

_Al-mind realized a __**dark**__ truth of a form to that. How ancient such all was. All not understood by Al-mind, but not the time. The time was for...-_

...

"...a...awak..."

Nobuyuki realized, as Tennyo did. "He's waking up." ...of his impart.

"Good or bad time for that." ...Tennyo warbled, about hashed at it all, as at least them two, made it to the Shrine steps. Sight of Sasami, Kiyone with Mayuka, and Yosho, long gone it seemed, as Rea was at the top of a middle tier of steps. "Common!"

"To do what?!" ...Nobuyuki just yelped, as another dark **eruption** shattered nerves! Tennyo gasped... "Oh god no."

"What is..." ...Aleaic felt more of waking mind, youth of age a good help, amongst 'other' reasons, as Tennyo just snapped... "Something bad. Real bad!" ...as they reach the Shrine itself, but only just, as they pass the top of the stairs there... "**REA!**" ...Nobuyuki barely sees, as Rea's form is suddenly tossed at the trio, Nobuyuki barely making a catch, but causing them both to vanish from below step sight! Tennyo and Aleaic, felled at the top step, sees...

"_Who_..." ...Aleaic sees barely, and shakes his head to see more clearly, despite his sight _not_ failing him. Tennyo... "What the hell are you?" ...as the flaming Dusk form of Darkness Agent, stands already ahead of them. The Dusk One sees only one target however. Tennyo is ignored as a result. This as Aleaic realizes little of his personal predicament, one Tennyo realizes... "Oh no you..." ...and suddenly stands and **thrusts** her hands forward!

Akin of Ayeka's mini-guardian attack, the chimes of Tennyo's learned version own, catches the Dusk One off guard! The Dusk One _reels_ a **howl** as Tennyo concentrates all her strength!

Aleaic sees all this... "Ah... context please...?"

"Not the time! We... WHOA!" ...Tennyo snaps, but then _reacts_ to...

...

"Firing!" ...Airi snaps...

Her ship makes a crisp, _**deft**_ shot!

...

"_: Three. :_" ...Washu mentally. It's almost distracted from, as Clay realizes... "Ah, forgot about the GP slime in orbit." ...as an apparent overhead shot, and _really_ overhead at that, SMACKS at where the Dusk One is seen entrapped! Tenchi and Ryoko... "_**Whoa!**_"

"_Hardly._" ...the 'thick' one gutturals out... before next sight (and all despite Washu's Astral preparations...)

...

Tennyo huffed, as much as gasped, on the sudden orbital attack, she whispered out... "Good shot." ...unsure if it was the guys, or Airi, or someone else. She just took it, as her own assault was about to pepper out.

And then she **gasps**, as the plasim smolder, just reveals the Dark, within the dust. One displaying a demoralizing sight. Three Dark Wings, till why. Tennyo... "_What the __**hell**__ are you?!_"

A sudden raised hand, brings three results, from a struck out one. First, a dark bolt retort shot, right bat at the orbital attacker! Two, Yosho almost distracted, still reappears to defend in front of Tennyo, as second, the Dark Bolt that _would_ have slain her outright, is blocked by an Third unexpected source! Yosho, badly cut with 'black cuts', no joke, upon his white and gray shrine attire, sees past some dear pain, and past a weary Wing, to see... "_Gaea_." ...as the Fungesian seen, stands in front of the Dusk One.

"_**Surprise**_." ...Gaea greets the Dusk One, with a gleaming Crystalhawk Wing! One that causes... "{~ Another of the Vile Whores! ~}" ...This Gaea, holding the Dark Bolt from his Weapon blade, just seethes. "We remember you too, and your Failed **fool** of the Dark!"

The _**RILE**_ screech of Dark, forces a short tug of war, that Gaea can only block for so long! Yosho tries to aid... "I'm..."

"NO!" ...Gaea screeches, yelling... "Remember who you are Love!" ...right at a stunned Aleaic! All through this, he is now frozen still, as suddenly, the Dark Bolt is _'imploded'_ upon! The resultant mini-singularity 'attack' tries to take the Dusk One with her!

"{~ Such an old ploy, precursor _**Wench!**_ ~}" ...the Dusk One just ZIPS backwards from, and allows the female being to be 'sucked in'! Aleaic sees... "**NO!**" ...and about lunges up to reach at Gaea, all such Tennyo tackles him back down! "_**No! Don't Al!**_"

The portal implodes shut, to a still moment, as Aleaic yells out... "What the light is all this?!"

"{~ _**LIGHT?!**_ -}" ...the Dusk One riles in hearing, as if reacting to a curse word, of equal value! It's there, that Aleaic realizes... "Uh... wha... is he...?" ...and shivers in cold realization of something, no honest by birth human being, or any being, should know the feeling of. Yosho can't hide the fact either. "Why are you targeting Aleaic?"

"{~ _**Die with ignorance there!**_ ~}" ...the Dusk One then 'force clutches' and tosses Tennyo away from Aleaic, and to a crashing catch by Yosho, before Aleaic is lunged at in full truth! By all right of reasons Aleaic didn't understand yet, he managed to dodge the slash! Aleaic skids of tumbled and still weak nature, to his right, nearly off the Shrine level altogether! "What the frack?!"

"{~ **You vile whelp!** ~}" ...he makes a smooth motion counter slash, Aleaic dodging twice only _just_ going off... "Remember your training!" ...Yosho's snap impart! Aleaic barely hears past terrorized heartbeats, as his dark sudden foe, makes two more slashes, dodges a managed react tossed rock, then a **hard**... "{~ _**Impudent!**_ ~}" ...body slam that Aleaic can't avoid, to a smack to a shrine temple pillar. The Dusk One sees that Aleaic doesn't, of a gold field 'brace', around Aleaic's format!

To a _hissing seethe_... "{~ Your Power won't save you from the Master's DEMAND! ~}"

Aleaic looks up, a good dribble of blood from his hard hit forehead, from the ground so hard hit, looks up and stammers... "Wha... what master? Who the Light...?" ...he grinds out against ignorance, as the Dusk One stops, and then decides of _one_ that somehow decided to know... "{~ Know me not, in this short to _end_ lifetime, of another where _**Sentai**_ was our field of blood! Where my Master, driven to avenge _your_ wrongs, came to **RAZE** all blood of First Jurai, of Knight and Family ancient alike!

Know as such, your Death comes at the hand of Lord Soth, _THE_ Servant First of the Dark Jurai! ~}"

Eyes around, more than realized around, gasp in dilated pupil, such the vein of surprise of akin, there was no equal. Over embellishment of terror, wasn't enough of sudden reality, the kind that then made of lethal slash, one Aleaic _**tumble rolls**_ from, but then caught of flat in the back, of a Dark Bolt! Only that unknown gold field reactionary, saves him to only a skidding holler! Yosho then leaps in, but his prior 'foe' suddenly knocks Yosho away!

Soth turns back... "{~ Your Vile Power means _**nothing**_, without the Whore of Life to save you! ~}" ...such that Aleaic hears to a more grinding retort, than he realized of himself... "Who do you mean?! If you mean that woman that stopped you earlier..."

"{~ You don't know. How _**pitiful!**_ ~}" ...the Dusk saccloth leapt to stab Aleaic through! Aleaic didn't realize he did it, until after a gold glow blast of some kind, **burst** from his shoved barely forward hands, in an anger he frothed up past fears he didn't understand. A lot of nary understood, acted anyway of a **blaring** energon bubble eruption, that threw the Dusk One back! "{~ _**SCUM OF SENTAI! RAARHH!**_ ~}" ...a skid back, then rebound second attack to **finish it!**

And stopped by...

...

"_: Almost there. :_" ... "_: __**Dammit hurry!**__ :_" ...Ryoko retorted to her too calm mother, as sight was now past bearable, if barely at that beforehand! Tsunami saw, and lightly cried... "_No_." ...of something truly lost to her.

"Who is...? _What...?_" ...Dr. Clay gaffed, seeing an odd 'blue' Wing, of obvious realization. As they _all_ saw what the Dusk One looked at, a _horrid_ moment later. Tenchi... "_No... not her... please not her_."

...

"_: Forty seconds_. _:_" ...Noike was _**straining**_ now, with Astral assistance from _Jur'dan_, to focus two different forms of sentience catalyst energon, as a third such, waited for the _right_ moment. She for her part, was spared from seeing...

...

Yosho saw, and was terrified despite himself... "_No..._ no, not..." ...as the Dusk One saw his Blade _blocked_, by a pale blue, single Lighthawk Wing. This before the Dusk One looks suddenly at the sensed at source, and all eyes are both amazed, and horrified, of respective reasons and measures! This as Kiyone is seen, black cut and disheveled, but managing, _isn't_ the author of the defence that saved Aleaic. The bundle in her arms, _is_ however.

"_Mayuka...?_" ...Tennyo tones out in hollow measure, the amazed part of it. The horrid, is when... "{~ As before even. _Curse_ of thee... ~}" ...the Dusk One turns, takes a step, and then looks back at Aleaic's weak form on the shrine ground.

"{~ As you failed Sentai before. Fail again, as _another_ kith of your eye, _**dies**_. ~}" ...and makes sudden snap motion at Kiyone and...

...

"**No! Mayuka!**" ...Tenchi then feels his own Wings burst forth! Clay looks back and snaps on seeing... "That won't save you blockhead! That shield is made to..."

"I wanted to spare him longer..." ...Tsunami suddenly whispers, as Washu also realizes... "But not us." ...as she presses a next to last button. The trigger one, withheld on seeing however...

...

"We're hurting." ...Airi gasped as smoke filled the bridge room of her ship. Mikami just grabbed her shoulder. "We can't stay."

Airi gulped, realizing the nigh death of her ship, was at hand...

...

...and they both teleport just beside the crater remains of the residence. Airi just gulps... "Probably went as expected." ...before... "...wait... _what?_" ...as seen at the glowing shrine above, suddenly...

Mikami just looked, with fear. "What am I sensing?" ...from even down there.

...

"_: Get ready! :_"

Washu's prep warning, is drowned out by... "Mayuka... _wha... what's Al... doing...?_" ...Tenchi as much as the rest, save a choshin in mortal form, going pale.

"You mean we didn't just see it before, as a trick?" ...Ayeka saw with widening eyes!

...

...the stroke, a mother reactively protecting in vain, even a **full** empowered Lighthawk Shield up to defend, that the Dusk One was _too further_ empowered to be defended against, with such _**hate**__._

Aleaic in a split in split moment, 'saw' all this before... a memory plied in his mind, without heed. Another _place_, another _world_, another _**horrid**_ of such in time's lost memory. _All of it essentially the same!_

And then his mind 'heard'... "_- Don't let her DIE! -_" ...and emotion took over, the catalyst of triggering _**Power**_.

"_**NO!**_" ...a literal golden wave of POWER flat out **PULSED** in a WAVE of pressure! Soth is flat out **tossed** ungainly, off into the burning forest! Aleaic then hears... "_- Stand and Fight! -_" ...and so done to a lion's akin roar! "**Get away from my family!**"

"_What the __**heck?**_" ...Tennyo is sure stunned off guard! Yosho however... "Redemption for Hendai, I suspect." ...and then looked to the Shrine. This just as a **black flame teleport **appears _all_ too swiftly! Yosho leaps over to the shrine office, just as Soth aims his weapon... "{~ **Enough of you! **~}" ...and makes a Blast Bolt...

"_- Shield and Absorb! -_" ...the outright commanding voice in his head, screeched, and Aleaic plain reacted, only '_just_' seeing the golden Wings of his, for the first time... "_Eh?_" ...before the Bolt Fires! Aleaic **grimaces** hard, and takes the Bolt, on a literal shield of Light! And then a dozen mini-Wings appear and quickly absorb the attack! Soth sees... "{~ _**Clever scum!**_ ~}" ...and then forms...

"Lighthawk Wings?!" ...Tennyo can't help crying out on seeing, the author snapping back in full **bile!** "{~ _**The Dark does not **__**suffer**__** the Light!**_ ~}" ...and of the five shown, two are suddenly 'retracted', to the sudden nullifying of Aleaic's own shield and absorb Wing bits! Soth then Strikes at... "{~ DIE WHELP! ~}" ... "_- Nullify! _-" ...as in succession, Soth's remaining Dark Wings, make to stab Aleaic, and the _Earth_ dead through! The reactive Voice, Aleaic reacts to by blankly reacting and causing _**three**_ more of _his_ own Wings to appear, and from _that_ a counter! Three Lighthawk nullify three Dark Wings, with no warning, causing Soth to screech! "{~ **You impotent Sentai SLIME!** ~}" ...before what Aleaic _hears_ next, causes him to pick up a mere pebble, and hard SMACK it at Soth's cowled head! The resultant _**explosion**_ almost outdoes the very _sunlight_ it is hued after! Soth stumbles back and writes in a reactive roll back knee stance! "{~ ARGGGHH! You'll pay! You! ~}"

Soth then, despite a strange sight of a 'light' smoke, playing off like regular smoke, off his very face, and acid agony upon the dark of face, more than clearly visible, uses that in a manic nigh insane reaction attack! It is there Aleaic hears behind him... "Al-kun! Catch!" ...and of all things, a mere Shrine sweeping broom is tossed to him! Al reactively grabs...

"_- Training! -_" ...the Voice declares of 'all' Aleaic learned in a mere month. The reaction is as Soth makes his slash and misses, Aleaic dodge rolls and _cuts through_ with his attack! At the business end of the broom brush, no less! However the fact the broom is glowing _with_ its owner, makes it more than mere such suddenly...

...as so told, as Soth doubles over... "{~ _**AUGHHHH!**_~}" ...Soth feels of a deep 'cut' of 'light' at his chest! A second 'light' smoke is seen, as Soth looks back in pain, as Aleaic already is at still of motion, before turning back, holding his broom, like it was a boken. Soth looks and sees the glistening glow of light on...

"{~ You would **dare** use the tool of ancient war? ~}" ...he seethes past pain, getting the 'response', as Aleaic 'thinks' for a moment too many and much! "Eh?"

Soth backhand leaps to slash his foe to black flame! Aleaic... "_- Fight Fool! Fight! -_" ...he realizes the Voice of someone _different_, just as the slash is at his abdomen, to decapitate! The next, _somehow of somehows_, he already tumble leapt to then '_sweep_' his 'weapon' upon Soth's back! A _**brilliant**_ burst of exploding light, tosses Soth to a tumble **crash**, right just at where Sasami reappears, holding two staffs, her hair completely down and disheveled from fighting, just as dearly cut and battle scarred, but hardly showing, as she looks down at the sudden appearance of a waylaid foe! "_Wow!_" ...of her response, of renewed hope.

...

"What the hell?" ...Clay is beside herself...

"**NOW!**" ...Washu suddenly snaps, and to Clay's dismay, "...What?! I had her neutralized!" ...as Ryo-ohki suddenly appears with a "**Meow!**" ...and the counterattack occurs, with a snap sudden beam of light from...

...

"GOT IT!" ...Noike, as she **DUMPS** Jurai Power, into the Astral Link created...

...

...that _Jur'dan_ takes, as well as a _Fungesian_ source that was still _quite_ alright, and _**pissed**_ at that, as two Sentient Catalyst energon forms, stab a beam into a sudden reformed Ryo-ohki focus crystal of rubicon, and in all less than a second, **STABS** a three energy prong assault... Washu adding... "**NOW TENCHI!**" ...as the nascent Kami just **shoves** Six Wings forth, and absorbs the brunt of the disintegration field, one that then can't react to the beam focusing on the selected target, of a field generator bit, that had Clay's egotistical seal, placed upon it! In split second after, the field **shatters!**

"**No! Stop**..." ...Clay shouts, but just as Ryoko is about to attack, three plasim bolt shots ring out, and _**Nail**_ all three assassins, each in the head! Clay sees, and stumbles back onto his butt! Ryoko... heck the _lot_ of them, blink, and look back, as... "That's for my partner Kiyone, you _sickos!_" ...Mihoshi stands tall and true, such was her equal aim!

Two more mutual blinks, before Ryoko actually thumbs up... "Nice!"

Clay then is seen waving his hand defensively, looking like a crying school girl and all, as Washu appears in from of him. "I'd like to really thank you, for your party today." ...with crackling knuckles.

"No! You can't Washu! You..." ...he doesn't even finish, before it seems Washu blinked, and... "Eh?! Where's that Clay-head go?!" ...she looks around manically! Ryoko looking around too! "He... he's just... gone...?"

"_Guys!_" ...Tenchi and Tsui yell, as the holoscreen is still on! Ayeka, seeing, and yelling... "We have to get back!"

Ryoko... "Ryo-ohki!" ...the cabbit reappears from the multi-energon attack, right as rain! A loud _**MEOW**_ to boot! The lot just start running, as Tsunami then calls out... "Go head of me! I'll catch up!" ...Tenchi realizing as the rest, as Washu yells... "Let's go!" ...and soon the main lot, are back in space, with Ryo-ohki!

Tsunami then looks back at... "One more thing to help with Masaki."

"_Of course._" ...an Astral babe of the ancient, projects literal.

...

"I don't get it yet either." ...Kiyone eked out, as Mayuka wasn't anywhere near crying suddenly. Sasami, and Rea, supporting Nobuyuki see from vantage points, as Soth then looks up from all fours, the same Aleaic is suddenly, one hurt of the Light, the other still weak from 'trial' earlier. An ancient war none living now, realize in what they are seeing, as Soth wrenches up. Aleaic to his knees only, before Soth then seethes out, too calmly... "{~ The same Powers that could not save a civilization of old. Nay will it save you now, of here! ~}"

Aleaic just watches, listens, trying to comprehend what could not be. Soth then grinds... "{~ Speak words if you dare upon me! ~}"

"You talk too much." ...Aleaic's said response, before Soth then clenches both gauntlets again! A flow of dark power again... "{~ And more! ~}" ...as suddenly, all those dozens of dark constructs, appear from all around! "{~ **End him!** ~}" ...before Sasami... "_I thought we beat_..." ...clenching her staff, just as...

"_- Sweep the Floor! -_" ...Aleaic heard, and swore of a strange movie mantra, before his eye lain of all the pebbles, debris and leaves, and before he realizes an 'added' boost of extra power that infuses him, he flat out _sweeps_ with **all** his might, causing glowing debris projectiles, to suddenly collide and _**annihilate**_ all the grotesque constructs, in encompassing explosions of **detonating light!** A few onto Soth, fare as seemingly dearly, worse when the few that miss, Sasami and Kiyone 'help' with deft swings of staff and hand each, causing more enlightened trauma, upon the foe!

Aleaic hears... "- _**Do it!**_ -" ...**slammed** in his own head, and off the sweep and explosions, follows through with a twisting about maneuver that then _levels_ the broom, across Soth's already _burning_ face!

And in succession of what was left to give, Soth _**careens**_ down the Shrine hillside, Aleaic in **empowered** pursuit and two more smacks of his broom in, after each resounding bounce-crash, ends with a dark smoldering _crater_, right at lake side, and Aleaic landing just enough somehow, before he too about face plants from exhaustion, and _more_ his body isn't used to!

"_Oh man_..." ...he bemoans, as Airi sees and about runs over, to another grab by Mikami!

"Wait!" ...Mikami yells, as Airi looks back angrily... "This isn't the time..." ...before a _**rupture**_ bursts from the smoldering **black** crater! A towering inferno of **black** before it subsides, as it's angry author, stumbles, and collapses just outside the crater! Aleaic sees and starts to try and get up, with broom assistance. He only can get up enough, to suddenly lose his legs and fall back on his butt, the broom landing away from him.

Yosho, Sasami and Tennyo, appear off empowered jumps, Sasami... "_Al!_"

"Wait!" ...Yosho restrains at her shoulder, as Dusk of Dark tones out... "{~ **I hate you! HATE YOU!** ~}"

"Y... yeah..." ...Aleaic tries to mock back, but fear is too prevalent in his confused mind, as he can't move. But...

...the Dusk One does... "{~ _**I'll do it! I'll end this now! I'll...**_ ~}" ...a tantrum stops, and to an eerie silence, Soth then make an emotionless motion, in looking... up. Everyone else watching is uneasy, before the Dusk One then looks back down at Aleaic...

And the eyes are _yellow_ in black. Only by somehow _knowing_ they are there, does Aleaic and Yosho seemingly share the same thought. '_Different._'

Confirmed with... "**{{~ **_**Nemesis! **_**~}}**" ...before the **Dark One** seems to literally _flame_ away, like a slow burning piece of paper, out of sight! And a _warning_ hits their hearts! Aleaic... "What was..." ...trounced on dire gasp from Yosho... "_Oh no!_"

...

Tsunami, her hand held of used energy to transfer through _Jur'dan_ to help Aleaic's last attack, is spent herself, of bioformat. "What did he..." ...before she hears a rising, _sickening_ sound, from behind her! She turns as Masaki's Astral form snap appears and yells! "No! The crew, and those assassins!" ...as Tsunami sees as well, and **gasps** on seeing the still alive forms of the assassins, as well as unknown numbers of the now dead Juraian station crew, appear now as rising **black** smoke and dust, in a sudden, rising gout! One that gains sudden speed, and whence Tsunami realizes... "**NO!**" ...and goes _beyond_ her bio-form limit!

...

The _**Bolt**_ that forms... "What the hell is that?!" ...Ryoko sees as Mihoshi holds an unconscious Kiyone again, as she guesses... "Is that a power bolt?" ...Washu yells, seeing... "Oh hell, it's like... _**no!**_" ...as the Bolt **erupts** towards Earth, the same that nearly did all in, the last time around! Reactions are immediate! Tsui's act, is the same as Washu's and Tenchi's! "_Washu! Tenchi!_ / **Lord Tenchi!**" ...Ryoko and Ayeka yell!

They suddenly teleport appear outside Earth's atmosphere, and no less than three different sets of Lighthawk Wings appear, Tenchi's _six,_ and Tsunami's _and_ Washu's _ten_ each! Just in time at that, as the enormous Dark Bolt **SLAMS** into all three Wing Shields!

"_**Argghh!**_" ...all three _**struggle**_, as with no fallacy to it, Washu struggles with all _her_ goddess might, to aid Tsunami's blind, protective own! Tenchi is struggling with all dire impart, as the Bolt _was_ powerful enough to bypass them and _annihilate_ Earth!

Tenchi wouldn't allow... "F...for... **GET IT!**" ...he ups his own ante, and adds two _more_ Wings, to total _eight_ Lighthawk Wings, and _that_ finally nullifies the Dark Bolt! It takes another good moment, for the Bolt to subside to the Void, and three beings to float there. Tenchi just holds his head. "Is... is that it?"

"You _dumb_ Sister of mine." ...Tenchi hears and looks over as, and blinks weirdly at, as Washu in goddess form, holds Tsunami, phasing between 'Tsuoki', and 'Tsunami', in places. Washu flat out chastises. "You nearly burned out your bio-form shell. Man, what a pain." ...as Washu just flicks a finger, and _'regrows'_ Tsunami, back into the Tsuoki shell. Tenchi blinks. "Eh? Why didn't you do all that earlier?"

"Didn't want to, until I had to. You know as well as I, why." ...Washu exasperates out. Tenchi nods. "Yeah. Guess we want to be who we are. Not what we can be."

"I don't care..." Tsuoki rasps out, _tired_ as well. Washu looks over, holding her Sister at the shoulder, looking all of carrying her as such, as Tsuoki laments past dear fatigue and lessening pain... "...I'll... protect Aleaic, with **all** I can."

"Yeah. What a pain love is." ...Washu just smirks, as they all then see Ryo-ohki arrive. Tenchi just realizes and nods... "Let's get Tsui back home to Al."

Washu semi-laughs her usual best, as Tsui blushes. And then on down from there, back to Earth.

...

Aleaic just waited... "Um..." ...as he senses nothing happen.

...not as so, as Jurai empowered others, look up for a heinously **_intense_** moment, and... "_Close_." ...Sasami gulps out. Yosho nods... "It's over."

"For now." Kiyone amended, a decent unease overcoming the lot.

And promptly defused with... "Okay, _what the heck did I just do?! Whaaa!_" ...the lot and teardrop smile, as Aleaic goes all manic girly! Tennyo just chuckles out, over her nervousness. "He's taking it well. Er... whatever he is." ...as a split moment later... "Oh! Ryo-ohki!" ...Sasami looks up, and the gemmite cabbit vessel appears overhead, and before... "_Al-kun!_" ...any react, Tsui does, and phase appears to glom tackle to obvious pain (with pleasure.)

"Ack! Tsui!"

"Oh you're alright! You're okay." ...Tsuoki sobs happily with, as Aleaic blinks a lot, and then yelps out. "Context please! Someone!" ...as many family souls gather, Mikami remarks, as disheveled as the rest around... "I guess the last gift was simply her, in the end."

Some seemingly out of place laughter, places what was import, of one glomming happily onto another, that just looks blank lost, for it all.

For now...

... ...

-Two days later-

A rebuilt residence hold, down to the atom. Aleaic sat there, at his art desk, taking in the calm of the moment, as he plied a 'catch up' project, as a plate of half eaten, left over cake, and some tea, await use, as hands are held of an art brush, and a paint blotter, for an experiment of his own, he was trying.

Halted, as his mind was still trying to comprehend it all.

"I'm... not from... here?"

Memory then plied...

... ...

-That two evenings prior-

"Any idea where Clay went too?" ...Ryoko asks, as they sat around a camp fire. The residence, due for repairs at daybreak. Rest was needed first, and they decided to rough it, as Yosho put... 'If a new hero likes it, we can do with, for one eve.' ...seemingly too taken to Aleaic, than Yosho should be.

Washu just shrugs in answering, as they even shared marshmallows. "No idea. The sensors just don't register him, at all."

"_Indeed._" ...and 'extra' voice comments, actually sitting with them. Tenchi even comments over, his unease of surprise leveling off... "You doing okay Masaki?"

"_I'll be fine with time._" ...Masaki quips, looking as if not a day had passed by, since her death of body. This as Sasami asks... "Anyone need more marshmallows?" ...as a bunch of 'I'm good' responses, gives a ready giggle in turn. That, and all this, was needed, as nerves settle, from the ordeal just endured. This as Airi just sighed, looking over as Mikami and Mihoshi, looked over the unconscious GP Kiyone. "Save a few for her. And the fact he got that creep, dang good." ...Airi mentioning of an agreed to hero in midst, of an enemy apparently defeated. 'For now', words not thought of, as Ryoko just asks, downing some sake', that she decided would go good with marshmallows. (And everything else. For one that has no taste, she enjoys sake' a lot.)

"So, Al-kun is really Juraian." ...Noike asked, bouncing a mallow in her hands. Kiyone (mommy,) just shrugs, as she lets Mayuka soft suck at her own marshmallow.

"What is a Sentai?" Tenchi added, confusing faces all around. Washu just shrugged... "I tried to look in Academy records. There's some weird seal block on the mere word. I'd have to ask Funaho about it."

"Perhaps I will, when the time comes." Ayeka offers, more to belay talk of such, for reasons Ayeka more has in line with fear of her Mother, rather than any truth of it. Washu just shrugs. "I guess, we'll learn when Tsui says so. She's both tired, and well..." ...as all eyes look over at where Aleaic is plain _pinned_ in place, by a somehow sleeping, and popping heart above head happy as dickens priestess, still in her Jurai combat armor even. Al-kun, just all _beside_ himself, just decries comically... "_Someone gimme context please! Any context! Whaa!_" ...before he's ignored by the others. Tennyo just giggles. "So we wait till morning."

The lot just nod kookily.

At least Al-bozu has a comfortable 'blanket', that night.

... ...

Aleaic just sighed, but only so much...

...in fact... "She did look... cute... in that suit." ...he gulped in saying out loud. He freezes, and then looks around, and a stilled moment later, then sighs and takes a bit of cake...

"Hey Al!" ...GP Kiyone suddenly says, _**really**_ catching Aleaic off guard! Kiyone has to smack **hard** at Al's back, to keep him from partially choking! Aleaic rasp-gasp recovers, as Kiyone meekly... "Sorry about startling you."

"Ugh... glah... man, I'm on edge again." ...he weakly chuckles. Kiyone sees and sighs too. "Still not over it all huh."

Aleaic just gulps and ensures his breath again, and then looks glumly... "That... I'm not from this planet... I guess? That... uh... is if..." ...he trails off, from what so far he _was_ told so far. That his 'was' a power of the vein of Jurai's akin. That he was _not_ an earthling. This he voices of all this... "What am I?" ...as he looked at his own hand. It was not a hand that looked ready to go violent with emotion. He was quite calm, Al-kun was. Confused but calm. This as Yosho's influence, was of dear impart here.

As was when he felt a hand on shoulder from Kiyone, as the dark haired lass responds... "Part of our family. You saved us all."

"Even if I was the target." ...Aleaic amends, ore than realizing now. Kiyone further with a light bonk to Al's melon, from behind... "And alive from it all. I for sure, thank you, for it. And your Tsui too, to add. You two are something." ...as Aleaic hears to a blush, and then turns in his chair to look back at... "How's the shoulder Kiyone."

"All healed." ...Kiyone winks. She then adds, to Aleaic's interest, without nary a word to ask... "Washu says our ships are about ready for patrols again. Airi's not too far behind. I can take you on _Yagami_ around Sol System, if you want."

Aleaic couldn't hide an interested blush there. "W... well..." ...this he blinks, as Kiyone nudges Al-kun playfully, and then adds, on knowing and turning, as all fems seem to do, (however they do it, ever the mystery of them,) as she turns, framing... "But if you prefer your Tsui to do it, I guess she can take ya. Right girl?" ...as Kiyone turns and passes by Tsui (see Al _**blushing?**_) even giving a high five, as if it was some kind of hand off. Aleaic gets up, commenting... "Are you okay? I..." ...his comment of Washu's check over of Tsui, worrying him, interrupted when she just come over readily and gloms again, lovingly. Aleaic reactively hugs back, more than he realizes, as she responds... "More than fine. Washu still wants you to get a check up, after what happened."

"I'm fine. Really fine." ...Al-kun reacts, hand behind head. (And for all _**heck**_ of nervous reason there!)

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you beforehand." ...Aleaic blink hears, Tsuoki then stepping back, and with her hands behind her priestess kimono, Aleaic cocking his head, as Tsui then relates... "I couldn't tell you, as you'd not believe me, without your manifestation, to help me explain by. I apologize for this."

"How can I be from another planet?" ...Aleaic asks next. Tsuoki corrects this part. "You _were_ born here, on Earth. However your parents, were not."

"_You know of them?!_" ...he leans forward suddenly, blushing Tsui reflexively at a gasp. She then grimaces a bit, Aleaic seeing this and backing off. She manages out... "I know they loved you, very much. What happened to them, I... am unsure. That is when..." ...she trails off. Aleaic sees and gulps, and doesn't want to hurt Tsuoki, such his growing love of her, occludes his desire to know. "S... sorry."

"As am I. In time, you will know all, as I do." ...she looks down with, but then back up, at his hazel eyes, with her glistening pink ones. "I promise."

"O... okay. Sure." ...Al-kun just smiles back, despite sweating all the same. Tsuoki sees, and then makes another hug, to confirm fears unfounded. "Thank you." ...before she pulls away again. "I'll however tell you all I know, about Jurai Power. That much, you have the right now to know, to better prepare."

"Should I?" ...Aleaic asked warily. The open smile he begets, with a resounding... "Yes." ...from Tsui, bolsters him readily. Tsuoki then adds in, as she reaches into the folds of her kimono. (And Al-kun looks away, with a bad blush.) Tsuoki then pulls an item that Aleaic sidelong sees readily, if eyed oddly. "What is that?"

"It is what we Juraians call, a Key." ...one Aleaic sees, a slender, if thick all the same somewhat, decent in length, a 'shaft' at least a good meter and a half in length, with two projection nodes, and four swing 'arms', about a half meter each, two at each end, colored in white and soft gray, almost pearl in hue, and monikered in Juraian style, it beheld a central round 'pommel' with blue gems set within it, four of count, on both sides, eight total. Tsui just hands it to a questioning Al, before Tsuoki then offers... "It has several uses, but for you, it is also a focus for your Jurai Power."

"Isn't that Jurai stuff, needing Tree, if I remember that much?" ...this Aleaic asks, off kilter eyed. Tsuoki just smiles. "You are akin of Tenchi there, your power not needing a Tree directly. You however, just need training to use yours with effect."

Aleaic looks over, and turns about the rather light object, weighted 'just' enough to not feel like it's not even there. He then asks. "Is this because... that... Soth guy, is out there?" ...he asks warily. Tsuoki just sighs, as while Tsuoki had been on watch for a break down in Aleaic's demeanor, due to the traumatic event, no such weeping breakdown, had occurred yet. It confirmed for her, _why_ that was so. As such, she nods. "Yes. I want you to be able to better protect yourself. I do not know what else will happen, from here." ...this, before she then takes his beheld hands, and ensures of certain measure. "But know, Beloved, you will _never_ be alone, in facing any of it."

Aleaic gulps, and sighs. "Um... remember when I said I'd not leave you guys."

Tsui just comically yells back... "**You're mine! No leaving!**" ...Aleaic reactively bounds back, covering body in defensive arms. "_Okay! I'm staying! I'm staying!_" ...he then droops, to Tsui's triumphant facade, and of arm crossed look. He then sighs ever so chained, and then asks... "How do I use this then?"

"As said, many uses. However, the primarily obvious note, it to use it as a sword. In this case, a double sword, as if a form of double boken. Key _Sele'nta_, can be used as such." ...Tsuoki offers. Aleaic just looks over the Key again... "Um..."

He then feels his eyes closed... "Tsui?" ...her right slender hand upon his eyelids. (The tactile contact, sure make him _gooshy_ inside.)

"Feel of your soul within." ...the priestess starts, Aleaic starting to peek, then eye lids pushed back closed again. He sighs, and then starts to hear... "Feel within your soul, of the warmth of the very sun, that you pray in the mornings unto. The Light you choose to enjoy. The life you lead, anchors from there, and 'that' is where your Power within resides."

"_Ah_..." ...he quips, as he 'does' feel that warmth. It's not just because it's a warm late spring day outside, he 'knows' the difference, as he concentrates on it. A filament turns into a glow, that turns into a cascade. It feels too easy to him, to feel it. He worries... "I'm not going to..."

Tsuoki _felt_ it too. More than he realizes _why_ she hasn't told him of yet. She offers despite. "That is your Power. Trust in your own Power. You only need to focus it from there, into your Key. The Key knows how to utilize that Power, if you only _trust_ in it, to do so."

"That... that simple?" ...Aleaic speaks, both their eyes slit closed. Tsuoki nods unseen, and voices... "Yes."

He then remembers how he was told that his... power... extended to objects. He was wary of having to use it all, as a weapon, and hence here he was obviously focusing for such, of similar measure. Then he remembered the battle.

'_Never again._' ...he decides, remembering how close Mayuka came to...

...and then Key ends suddenly **snap** all its hinged arms open! And a _**crackle**_ of empowered energon, and quickly, twin focused blades of _glowing_ gold light, burst forth! Aleaic feels, and snap sees open... "WHOA!"

Tsui opens eyes to see and happy clap glees out... "_You did it!_"

Aleaic blinks a lot, loses focus a moment, almost loses the blades into inert mode, but recovers them to flickering back to formal sight. A cool well of awe, enters Al's amazed soul. "_This... it's __**incredible!**_"

He looks and such a _confident_ smile in turn from her, seems to tell him, he can do no wrong. He then looks at his weapon... "Is this for real?" ...and then thinks to baton-esc twirl it, like the sword he thinks it is.

...and finds it to be a _real_ sword, one that acts all as _much_ sci-fi, as he think of what the weapon is. And of similar **effect**. Such as when the twirl of the sword, reveals the blade length is more than long enough to _**slice**_ through the westernized bed of his right, nearby! Such is the comedy when it does, and the THUMP of the cut in two bed, makes for sudden manic yelps and screams from the household! (With one rancid version from Ryoko.) Stampeding footsteps approach, as Aleaic just sighs in mutual teardrop, with Tsuoki.

"I shoulda did this outside."

"Yup."

Al just slumps. (With blade inert.)

... ...

"Why... why am I here?" ...an octopus head shivered out, into the Dark. He expected to die.

He didn't.

"((~ To impart the next tale of the War to come. ~))" ...the _dark_ tone of feminine freezes Clay's soul, from somewhere within it. He then sees a light turn on behind him. Clay looks and then gasps... "But... wait... he's dead!"

"((~ Death, is not a domain, the Void cannot reach. ~))" ...the voice most vile, serenades, as Clay stumbles over, and looks at two gleaming tubes of polymer-glass. Various instrumentation around, details of a medical result intended here. One equally as dark, as the act all but flies in the face of. Clay got it from there. "You... want me to help resurrect these two."

"((~ Whom else to bring revenge, than of the worst your foes have ever faced. A Third time, of one particular here, is of Command from my beloved Darkness. Ever of particular focus, _this_ one ever was, from the very beginning of his creation.

Even time cannot stop His control of him. And _her_ along with. Now proceed. ~))" ...the dark voice suddenly vanishes from heart. Clay throws off his shiver, and nods. "Why not. With some alterations, oh yes."

"{~ How long this time. ~}" ...Clay heard behind him. Clay doesn't turn, knowing Soth is there. "More than enough time. Plus I will need special access, to give these two a chance. What after we both saw, on that last trip."

"{~ Very well. ~}" ...the Dusk voice in the dark, vanishes again. Clay just snickers... "I always wanted to study this Darkhawk stuff. Better to instill to the proper will of revenge."

He just looked up, and those Akara like male locks, just lay still. His smirk knew, 'for now', as he turned to head to a nearby computer unit. "First, to recreate the entire process that created him. I presume, it will be more evil that way." ...and began his work.

Much work, in the dark.

... ...

Tokimi wasn't one to be easily approached, at that moment. This as she hovered 'past' the Nexus Comptroller Ultimate-Center, and looked out at her ordered version of a cosmos, within the _Nexus_ that she made chaotic, at experimented whim. All such not attended to, as per used to be, once upon a time. (Not too long ago.)

She floated there, honey-blond hair kempt in rigid order, the same of her flared crown gold, gown of wine and further gold accented. A 'cape' of cloud white fluttered about her troubled form. Her piercing violet and black eyes, tensed of memory of a short confrontation, off of a rare intent of impassioned bile, of finding of her ever elusive quarry.

And then to be told... _that..._ she flat out grinded her all too mortal like molars in seething anger. "_I will not accept such fairy tales, of myself inclusive. Never!_"

She then realized her connection with D3 had been cut off, during her fruitless search, and then commanded... "D3."

"By your command." ...the said dimensional administrator appeared at a blink. Tokimi demanded with nary her turned head. "Status."

"Allied dimensional sectors report stability, at point nine-six point nine. Intracel adjunct also reports their latest incident, is dealt with. The Progenitor situation is still ongoing."

Tokimi sighed, then asked further... "What else."

When D3 didn't report as asked, Tokimi snapped her head back. "I said report!"

Kinda odd to see a dimensional administrator, turn pensive and teardroppy. Even... reserved... "I... I have a new report, concerning your... relatives."

Tokimi turned fully and hulked over a shrinking D3. (No fallacy, she was **growing** as he _shrunk_.) "Make sense before you end up as a Bug for Intracel to quash."

D3 just exhaled (anime style even,) and then opened the Line. Tokimi in seconds _saw_ what occurred. She returned to a 'nominal' height... (one for the situation, as it was,) before sighing herself. "Indeed."

"Tsunami's influence is a constant now." ...D3 remarked, and then Tokimi went wacky for a moment. (D3 teardropping again.) "As if the obvious is needed of such **tripe** converse! Of _**course**_ she's bent him of soul utterly! And now..." ...her tantrum peters out, as she remembers what she was told, all such done against her will. And then _that face_ came along with it. One that was now a part of the experiment, one Tokimi had no hand in.

Until now.

"D3."

"Mistress."

"Prepare a _response_ to this situation." ...this D3 'gets' in enough uber-packeted detail, to the hightail it out of immediate sight. (Tokimi woulda actually _kicked_ him out, if he didn't. _**Really.**_)

She then opens a 'window' to a room, with a shmoo, getting the third degree from the residents within, on furniture care, and because... it was funny... before Tokimi then smirks... wicked.

"So the Powers want to play games. I too, have one in mind.

Soon Sisters. Quite... soon."

And then a... well... Ramia-esc laugh (Pretty-Sammy thang,) echoes in the eternity of Nexus.

And some of the Administrators just teardrop.

D7: "Mistress is tense."

D8: "Yes." -teardrop-

(End Act IV)


	6. A5 - Plans

Tsunami's Radiance

Volume I

Act V- Plans

... ... ...

(June 14th, 20XX - Tsuoki appropriated Journal)

Hello! Tsui here, as everyone calls me (here.) I'm stealing a few pages here from your Beloved own Journal, Beloved, to tell of what has been going on between us, my eternal Beloved, of all measure, fair and unfair. Striking one supposes, but only if one doesn't see the way you look at me now. Stolen glances that become bolder. Hugs more tender. An ache of the lips, I want to partake in... _so much_.

Using this format of transposed thoughts, to archaic paper... it's liberating to partake in here. All this because I want to tell another truthful part here. Why, will come soon enough. But for now, know, I do it _for_ you, my true Beloved. Whom I would do this for in another timeline... even another story, is of no conjecture here. All this I do for _only_ you., the one I intend all this to, to read.

Restoring time, recreating it... it is becoming worth it. The questions I know of, from the start, from everyone, especially my Sisters... are equally as worth it all. I choose to be blind, though see where I must. That blindness if love, and I let my Aleaic blind me with it, willingly. Each and every single morning that starts even, as I gaze on him, as he begins evolution, as was agreed to unto, countless millennia ago.

Each done with ever mere and loving step we partake, more and more together. For you my love, are the reason I give no quarter, where my heart is utterly concerned.

How can I not, silly boy, with the way you react to everything.

Such as all those attempts to regale me, and... such I enjoyed of every measure of each and all. Such everyone sees, and interprets as a family, to act in their own ways.

And as _such_ as when I showed you, your next wish, with help of course...

... ...

-Of the first case...-

Over one point eight billion kilometers away. A world of pale light, from an afar Sol, a dense titan of frozen hydrogen and helium, surrounded by celestial mechanics of vast rings of ice, and dozens of moons that coexisted, as well as subsisted with the vast rings. An ancient construct, billions of years old, it's formation at least millions, if not to equal amount of more.

"_Saturn._" ...a shmoo is introduced to. The hug behind him helped brace his awe struck mind, as did his grip on the co-pilot seat, he forgoed for sake of propriety. The current pilot, didn't mind either way. This as Kiyone enjoyed the thanks she was giving, this as the GP 1stCD simply did it as a part of her patrol duties anyway. Easy enough to merge the two, as it all was, with little ill.

"Enjoying?" ...another fem in the large cockpit commented, as Kiyone eyed over at Tennyo, the quite official GP officer, in her nominal earthly work garb, quipped as she simply sat in the co-pilot seat. (Hey, Al-kun was offered, he declined to lady's preference instead.) Aleaic just nods in captivated measure, as Tsuoki glommed away, really doing her mortal best to ensure he remained as so.

Kiyone meanwhile just commented over, after double checking her comptroller trajectory... "I don't think a chaperone is really needed, I still have to say."

"It's not just for them two." Tennyo chimes, to an annoyed GP officer. Kiyone just comically blanches at that. "I told you I _**don't**_ have some Florence complex! I'm helping family, where..."

"...family should be loved." ...Tennyo quipped. Kiyone just smirked there. "Even after what happened?" ...this Tennyo even looked thoughtful. This before Aleaic head leans forward, between the two lasses, whom notice, added of his query... "Um... those moon shadows... is one of them Titan?"

Kiyone giggles, as much as Tennyo, as the former then offers... "Let's try this." ...and hits a few console commands, All of a sudden, to Aleaic's reaction of yanking back unto Tsui to glom even more deft with, the console bulkhead walls all suddenly become transparent , as if they were all literally floating in space, with the Jovian class panorama apparent! "**Holy Light!**"

"He likes it, hey Kiyone!" ...Tennyo teases of an ancient Earth commercial, that lack of knowing despite, Kiyone just frazzles in hearing anyway. Tennyo then offers... "I don't think that is the shadow of Titan you are seeing Al-kun."

Kiyone helps by a few more navigational array taps, and display data on the moon shadows, and their source appear on enhanced up close images of Mimas, Enceladus and Tehtys are seen, interspersed between the vast ring shadows. Tennyo then even comments... "Ah, some geysers from Enceladus. Bonus." ...as the moon 'fed' the rings of Saturn, from the gravitational tug of war, the giant ever had with the eventually doomed moon. When? Time itself only could tell, all belayed off of, in favor of the beauty begotten, at present.

"_Very_ cool technology, Al-kun bob-nodding added, looking around 'all' around. Fem smiles took for easy compliment. Tsuoki then asked... "Enjoying what your heart yearns for?"

"Oh yeah! And... oh! _There's_ Titan." ...Al-kun looks to his far left, where a pale brown dot is seen, with more fem giggles.

Kiyone then looks around... "Okay, where's Mihoshi's core-ship... and... there!" ...as the GP cockpit HUD helps locate the orbiting starship, stationed just above the rings. A focused HUD targeting IDC focuses eyes to said location. Tennyo looks over her own consoles. "Seems in good shape. No obvious effects from local phenomena."

"Good thing Mihoshi doesn't pilot that thing down." ...Kiyone commented, Aleaic off of ignorance... "Why?" ...and Tennyo offers with a few tapped holo-buttons, as the cruiser class core vessel is shown, in all its meta-technological glory. Aleaic, knowing the usual variance of Mihoshi's landings, just goes eye pipped, at the tonnage statistics alone. "Um... that'd vaporize Okayama if it did 'that', huh."

"More like _vape_ the Asian sector, given the energon core." ...Kiyone corrects. Aleaic just goes pale. "Oh. Don't let her land that."

"Aye aye." ...both GP officers cutely agree with. Tsui just squeezing in giggling herself, as their progress drew in close to the rings. For Aleaic, he just took it all in, for the tourist he was. (He didn't get the 'ensign' bit, Mikami mentioned, before she and Airi left Sol-Earth. He stuck with what he really was. (To him.) ) Tsuoki however, saw something different. The 'replaced' images of that tumultuous time with Z, that she remembered was of catalyst that led to here. She reactively clutched her hug, ever moreso, after.

"Oh look Tsui!" ...Aleaic pointed, at between the outer two large sets of rings, a small clear 'dot' was noticeable, as it orbited towards the ring terminator. Tsui looked, as Tennyo commented... "Ah, one of those Sheppard moons, good eye Al."

It was moments like that, that Tsuoki fell in love with Al, more and more by the moment. This as her current plan, to interrupt Aleaic's nominal routine of sword practice, followed by time in the fields, was absconded by a 'kidnapping' of sorts, as Kiyone readily agreed to the current course, of introducing Aleaic to normal space life. Given the prior fathomless event of obvious note, it was well within teaching rights, as Tsui put it: "_To allow you to see, what we take for granted, and therefore ensure you do so as well. A clear mind in space, you should have, Beloved._" ...hence their path past Mars, Venus, the inner Planetoid Belt, and then Saturn now, in that order of flight path, led to the here and now.

A school grade experience, to amend as anything but, in the actual person of moment.

"And there's Mihoshi." ...Tennyo announced, the added reason they were out here. The Duo patrolling Sol sector, and the half parsec area around the Juraian System Preserve of Sol System, as the HUD displayed a secondary over-map, of where Mihoshi was, in relative real-time relation, to the _Yagami_. Kiyone just sighed. "Can we leave her out there? I'd like a break again." ...as she remembered Mihoshi that morning, had tripped down the stairs again, and _somehow_ ended up with Kiyone (GP,) in one of Washu's aquarium tanks. One with a GAWD awful huge fish-thing in it, looking at the two, as _obvious..._

Tennyo just teardrops, in equal memory, everyone was still alive, in the manic-wacky thereafter. "Come now, she doesn't mean it, you know."

The way Kiyone was grumbling and frazzling, didn't come across as so.

"_Uhh_..." ...Aleaic suddenly quips, the ladies looking, when Aleaic adds... "What's those odd... reading things, coming from her ship deal?" ...the odd translation of what he's seeing from _Yagami's_ HUD, that Kiyone looks and pulls a face in seeing. "_Oh great_."

Tennyo sees and then confirms off her consoles... "Yup, Mihoshi's chasing a pirate ship. About point two within parsec out."

Kiyone snaps to action, hitting console commands, before then calling back... "Sorry Al, but..."

"Go! Just go! Heck with me!" ...Aleaic realizes, as Kiyone received navigational telemetry and then hits the throttle, Saturn quickly fading behind, as the cockpit returns to nominal function. Tennyo, going of her training... "We'll be in range in three minutes."

They all then hear to Al's discomfort. "_**Awesome!**_ My cushy-bun gets to see some action!" ...to teardropping from the GP babes, and Al decrying out... "I told ya **not** to say that! _Man!_" ...and just getting glommed in the excitement anyway.

Tennyo then reports... "I have contact with _Yukinojo_ and Mihoshi." ...Kiyone... "What's up _Yuki!?_"

Mihoshi's ship AI then pops a holoscreen up, and reports... "_: - We're engaging a smuggler's ship that tried to sneak through the Preserve sector! I... you're straining the compensators __**again**__ Mihoshi! - :_" ...as Mihoshi's head is seen, yelling something in wacky fashion! Kiyone just snaps out... "Mihoshi! Report!"

A pop overlay of the same holoscreen show's Mihoshi image, yelping out, as explosions play off from her ship! "_: Kiyone! These guys won't stop! I told them a million times to give up! They... -__**blast effect**__- ...will you quit that! Surrender already! -_" ...the latter **yelped** at the pirates! Aleaic seeing is sure sweating of the uninitiated, as Kiyone just calls out... "We're about there! Hold on!"

The _Yagami_ soon passes the Oort Cloud, into interstellar space, (and Al's sudden intragalactic status, ignored,) as they soon get close enough to... "Battle reactions confirmed. Reading one pirate ship, with _Yukinojo_ in pursuit." ...Tennyo reports. Kiyone just grinds, as Mihoshi's pleading voice turns annoying wacky again. As they sees on more detailed sensors, a pirate cargo ship, with twin capture arms, for a mere corvette sized vessel, one doing a good job of outracing Mihoshi's patrol ship! Kiyone just grinds... "Where do these pirates go to get their engine blocks?! We're going to only end up chasing them as well, at this rate!"

"We could try a capture net as we pass by their bow." ...Tennyo suggests. Kiyone just sweats a bit. "At this speed, we might kill them from point of contact being so close." ...Tennyo calling out... "We have forty seconds to decide." ...Kiyone just deciding... "Guess we do it the hard way. If we could just get an ahead shot at their engines. The rear shields are going to be a tough crack." ...Tennyo looking sweating and grimacing as well now, trying to figure out a solution...

And then for some odd reason, Aleaic saw the progressing HUD overlay, as it reminded him of a couple of games he'd played, and _then_ remembered a Japanese police car chase show, he and the kids at the Orphanage used to watch, when Al-kun was a wee tyke. One of those that had cars rocketing off of bridges, over steep road hills, plenty of garish explosions, stuff kids go nutz over.

And... "Ah... what about a slingshot... thing... ah... maneuver?" ...the ladies blink in hearing. Kiyone stabs a look back at a cutely thinking Al, as Tsui blinked and looked on. Kiyone and Tennyo then traded an _eureka_ look, and... "That's a great idea!" ... "Preparing retro-thrusters!" Kiyone and Tennyo react. Al-kun flat out blinks... "It is?"

"Redirect shields to starboard to take fire, and to shift center of mass." Kiyone... Tennyo, hitting console commands rapidly! Tennyo warns... "We'll overtax the thrusters, might lose a couple. Possibly even structural support."

"I can live with that. I just need one clear shot." ...Tennyo then snapping... "In range in fifteen!" ...Kiyone looking with steel... "Let's get em!"

Al's grip on both seat head rests turns into a nigh white knuckle grip, Tsui's grip, just bracing his, as she whispers... "Don't worry, all will be fine." ...this Aleaic half hears, as at eight seconds to contact, Kiyone snaps... "Start the maneuver!" ... "Roger!" ...Tennyo hits three pre-programmed buttons, and the ship suddenly _**shifts**_ to the right! This begins the maneuver, as Kiyone snaps... "Watch it Mihoshi! Incoming!"

"_: What are you... __**ack!**__ :_" ...Mihoshi is interrupted by a blast wave, as Kiyone further... "Hold on! Cutting the curve!" ...as _Yagami_ **really** begins to slide to the right, causing the seat grips to lose tension for Al! "**Woah!**"

"We're being targeted!" Tennyo yells, as they now in sight range of their quarry! Shots from the alien pirate ship, making Al forget he's seeing alien life in space for the first time! (Al: "_Lousy_ First Contact at that!") And then in succession, a blast wave **smacks** the _Yagami_, causing Aleaic and Tsuoki to topple over, just as Kiyone snaps again... "Engines targeted!" ... "Inertia Compensators at maximum! We lost thrusters six and nine!"

Kiyone concentrates on the shot (looking nice and dramatic doing it,) as... "And... **there!**" ...and hits a firing holo-button! The angle of _Yagami_ suddenly just ahead of the pirate vessel, and above it, right as _Yagami_ fires, and _**stings**_ the pirate vessel's engines, _just_ right! A resultant explosion, just causes the pirate ship to slide to a smoking stop, as Yagami then makes two _whipping_ revolutions, before it too stops! Kiyone and Tennyo just have dizzy eyes for a moment... "wheLL, tHAt woRkeD." ...Tennyo warbles. Kiyone then shakes her head. "Yeah. That's male thinking for yah." ...as a strange moan below-behind her is interrupted as Mihoshi's holoscreen pops back up again. "_: Wow guys! Are you alright? :_"

"We're fine." ...Tennyo responds, semi-queasy, for a moment. Kiyone then looks over her consoles. "We did it! We got em!" ...Tennyo letting out a cheer, (and almost losing her lunch, doing it.) Mihoshi then chimes in... "_: I haven't seen a maneuver like that in years! Good work guys! :_" ...Kiyone remarking... "Thank Al-kun with us, he..." ...as she looks back up... then blinks... "Where...?" ...as she and Tennyo blink, and look back, before they hear an _odd_ female moan, and both look down, and then blush in seeing... "AL!"

"This isn't the time to be fresh!" ...Tennyo cracks, comically put off, as in result of the slingshot and battle, Al ends up on top of Tsui, his head in her upper... er... mooshy... area... (_quite_ mooshy.) Tsui seems to enjoy it, if in an odd, blank looking, blushing... err... way. (Really _somewhat_ blank faced even.) This as Mihoshi's holoscreen also leans over in the cockpit. "_: Oh my. :_"

"ALEAIC!" ...Kiyone yelps again, Tsuoki just crooning out... "He hit his head on the deck. I don't mind."

Tennyo just levels with cute annoyance. "Oh we bet you don't." ...before Kiyone shakes her head and turns back. "Okay. Let's wrap this up." ...and then realizes off warning indicators off her consoles. "Dang it. Thrusters are down. Self repair at three minutes. Hey Mihoshi!"

"_: I'm on it Kiyone! Now... I'll just hit the capture beams and... :_" ...before suddenly, a **BARRAGE** of missiles suddenly erupt from _Yukinojo_, and _**HAMMER**_ the pirate ship! One can imagine the _faces_, Kiyone and Tennyo have. Mihoshi just warbled out... "_: Oopsie, I hit... the... missiles... button. :_" ...as she teardrops. (Everyone reading can teardrop too.)

Kiyone just comically shakes her fist, as Tennyo then looks over her instruments... "Uh... looks like the missiles hit all non-vital areas. And... -another face pulled- ...all the weapon ports. -nervous chuckling teardrop-" ...before she then hears a signal breep, and... "And we have communication with them." ...Tennyo rolls her eyes before a second holoscreen... "_: We give up! We surrender! Whaaa! :_" ...a Wau pirate, and a Rhinokarn pirate both comically _**decry**_ out!

Kiyone just chuckles nervously, and then droops her head. "I need a reassignment." ...Tennyo just giggling in equal exasperation.

... ...

(Tsuoki Journal Continued...)

And that's how our first romantic adventure in space ended! Sights, adventure, and even a space chase! Oh, and the way you were so _forward_ unto me, Beloved. I mean gee guy, you could have just _asked_ me, if you wanted some alone time with me. I never knew you wanted to be so fast and free with me. -giggle-

In any case, it looks like you got a commendation for on the spot thinking, from Lady Mikami, for what you suggested. I just laugh when it was called 'original male thinking', and how you reacted to it. Like a frozen up little earth gerbil. It was cute. Ryoko calls it all luck, but we all leave that stuff to Mihoshi. Ayeka just wishes Ryoko would have ended up _like_ those pirates, and we all know the fight that broke out from that. They'll never change.

But this entry is all about you, and how you make me feel. The way you do things that make me love you more. You are wondering by now again, why I speak of you in this way. I still give the same answer, as many times as I like. I choose to be so, this way, only for _you_.

Another reason why as so, was the day after we came back from space, and I got sick... a most unexpected development...

... ...

-Said day after-

Tsui, laying in Aleaic's bed, (because he offered on the _spot_,) with one of those weird yellow 'face balls', on top of her head, as she lay nestled up to her neck in covers. This before she lightly sneezes, the sensor 'ball' on her head, 'facially' reacting the same way. "-sniffle- Sorry."

"Don't be girl." ...Washu quipped, as she typed at her connected holo-top, to Tsuoki's body display. Nearby, a worried as heck lubber-boy, with Tenchi and Noike nearest by. The others clustered outside Al's door, as Al-kun just worried out... "H... how is she?" ...Washu smirking at the sentiment. She then looks back with... "It's what you'd call, the common cold."

Al just semi breathes a sigh, though that only makes the _others_ look with a blink. Noike... "A cold?" ...Tenchi blinking over at... "You sound surprised Noike." ...this said lass looks over pensively. Ayeka comes up and offers... "It's... odd, that a person from Jurai, much less... er... Tsuoki, getting such a primitive Earth disease."

"_Disease?_" ...Aleaic **yelps** over, Ayeka teardropping at that... "Sorry, wrong word there, Mister Aleaic."

"It's no big deal here." Washu quips. "Some standard bed rest and care, the usual three day type, I proscribe. She's just a bit stressed out."

Tsui just sniffles out... "It's... an odd sensation. I did not...-achoo- ...realize this could happen." ...making Aleaic pensive again.

Sasami asks over, holding onto a mewing Ryo-ohki. "How come she's ill with an earth sickness?" ...this Washu makes light of, in a way that doesn't help a shmoo. "Let's just say one has to be in contact with a carrier. And then all that excitement in space yesterday..." ...as eyes start to gravitate, Washu turning up her joshing voice tune... "...I bet _someone_ else was of cause. Especially with how Tsui was treated. Not very gentlemanly, for someone here!" ...and Al of shmoo focus, just looks around in wacked out fashion. Ryoko even phases in, on top of Al's head. "_Gee_, and I thought _I_ was aggressive."

Aleaic just outright bows! "I'm so sorry Tsui! It's my fault!" ...everyone just chuckling and giggling. Washu then imparts... "Noike, think you can take care of this one? Everyone else do what you usually do." ...Noike giving a good nod in agreement.

Tenchi smiles, but then just grimaces when Ryoko just pop phases from Al-kun, and onto... "You heard her Tenchi!" ...before Ayeka ZIPS over and **yanks**... "Don't accost Lord Tenchi at a time like this! I said... will you... AERRGHH!"

"Guys! Stop it guys! _Help me!_" ...Tenchi yelps, before Washu just DROP-KICKS Ryoko and Ayeka out of room and sight! "**Get outta here already!**" ...leaving the others to blink, as Noike blinks, and eyes sidelong behind her, as Aleaic and Tenchi hide behind her. Al... "Washu's scary." ...Tenchi... "So are Ryoko and Ayeka."

Noike takes a step to the side, and at least Al-bozu suddenly forgets and smacks on down to the floor, from leaning too much. Tenchi is 'safe' as Noike then imparts... "I'd like to ask all remaining souls in the room, to vacate, so I can help take care of Tsui."

"Can I help?" Mihoshi... "Huh? Can I?'

_She_ gets drop-KICKED out of room and sight by Washu! "_Forget it!_ Kiyone!" ...as said GP lass then grabs Mihoshi's shirt collar. "Common girl." ...as Mihoshi yelps and complains... "Aw, common! Hey! Watch the rub burn again! Watch it! **Watch it!**"

"Let's get out of the way everyone." Kiyone (the _somehow_ calm as heck mommy, at this point,) just takes Mayuka and imparts... "Come everyone then, let's let beauty get her sleep." ...a bevy of remaining giggles, as the remaining lot filter out. Aleaic then offers at the door. "Sorry about this l.. love. I'll... get out of the way." ...which causes a blush from a keen hearing Tsui... "Please don't go."

"Er..." Al looks back, some of the... er... all the rest of the others, peeking back in, as Aleaic belays... "But you should..." ...before Noike actually pulls him back in. "Common for a moment then." ...Washu giggling, as Aleaic comes over and kneels at the side of the bed she's in. Tsui then coughs lightly, (maybe a bit too daintily,) before offering... "Don't worry too much about me, I will be fine as Washu said."

"But it was I that.." ...Al worried anyway, rather like whimpering puppy. Tsui just giggled past a light cough, as Washu just a hand to her face. "He's hopeless."

And _then_ Aleaic decided to pull... "If... no... _when_... when you get better... maybe... no... how about a date, you and I, in town?" ...catching the lot around, off guard! Tsui just _outright_ started to get up! "_Why -__**achoo**__- ...wait!_" ...before Noike and Washu **jump** over and about force her back down! Washu: "Look what you did _**now**_ Al!"

"Not _yet_ Tsui! Jeeze!" ...Noike adds, that Al-bozu yelps... "Sorry! Whaa! I couldn't stop myself." ...Washu and Noike giggling past. (And then Washu having to outright _**wrestle**_ Tsuoki back into bed!)

After... "How about in three days for that date then." ...Washu imparts, and then just **shoves** Aleaic out the room. Washu then looks back... "It's all you, Noike babe." ...Noike giving a thumbs up, as the slide door shuts. Tenchi then asks for sake of curiosity. "Why'd you ask 'that' suddenly, Al?" ...as even the four supposedly out of sight lasses, were at the steps nearby again, their heads poking up past the top of the stairs. Aleaic just plain gulps and offers... "I... wanted to. I realized we hadn't had one... yet. Yeah." ...this Tennyo just giggles. "I think you simply made her too happy to stay in bed."

"At least her immune system will get back up then." ...Washu quips, and then nabs Al at his scruff, and starts... "Speaking of which, let's check yours Al-kun." ...dragging him. Rather stiffly ar that, as Aleaic realizes the DIRE situation he's suddenly in! "YACK! Watch the neck! Watch the stairs! Watch my tushie! OW!" ...as he's _dragged_ out of sight screaming, past even the (teardropping,) fems at the stair top.

Everyone else left... er... actually, everyone... just look with blank eyes, before they start snickering. Kiyone (mommy,) just handles a blurbling Mayuka, commenting... "Those two are turning into, something else. You know?"

"No kidding." Tenchi, and then from there, all then hear... "I know!" ...as they see Sasami bound off with a bounce in step meowing cabbit. More blinks there, before all disperse for the day. Tenchi to update Grandpa on the 'situation', the others with chores, field work, Tenchi hunting... the usual stuff.

Later, (Washu: "_Meheheheh_.") Aleaic emerges _moaning_ from Washu's Lab door. (Like a dead cow at that.) Kiyone and Tennyo look up, the latter eyeing... "Bad time huh?"

Aleaic-dead-cow-boy just slumps on the wall, pushing aside a bit, one of his art pieces, that was hung there, as he looks all over his body, that had little X-tape marks all over them. "I think Washu gave me every shot, for _every_ disease that's out there in space! IT HURT!"

"Poor guy." ...Kiyone quips, then shivers... "Remember that one too." ...Tennyo nodding. Al-hurting looks over and sees the mutual shivering. He then sighs. "All at once?"

More nodding. Al-kun just slumps over to the table, with a thunk unto it, with his melon. "_Maaaan..._ I think she also did more than just give me shots."

"Well, Washu _is_ efficient with her work." ...Kiyone offers, cradling a happy-bubbly Mayuka. Aleaic just complains at that. "I think I lost bone marrow from it. I feel violated."

Tennyo just gives Al-kun a sympathetic head rub.

And then... "Oh! Is Al-kun out of the Lab then?" ...comes Sasami's voice from the kitchen, before she appears. She and Ryo-ohki see and teardrop, as Al rolls his zombie-esc face over at her, on the table. "Not sure. I think my ghost body is still in there."

"Oh. Too bad. Ah, could you help me with something Al?" ...Sasami asks, Aleaic just raising his eyebrows, (about all he could lift, it seemed.) Sasami sees and then realizes... "One second Al." ...and heads upstairs. Al-zombie just rolls his head over, as Kiyone asks. "So Tennyo, how should we raffle Tenchi off tonight." ...Tennyo looks thoughtful. (And Al's face unseen, just turns poisoned.)

And then a moment of bounded down stairs, later, Sasami calls out... "Okay Al, Noike says it's okay."

"For what?" ...Aleaic dead-cows out, before Sasami adds... "For you to take some chicken soup up to Tsui-nee."

**THAT** got Al-kun all up and energized suddenly! Even popping up and all those X-tapes magically sparkling out of sight! Aleaic then stops and looks over himself... "Okay, that was wrong." ...but then bounds in after Sasami. Tennyo just leans in... "Someone got their energy back." ...Kiyone giggles in turn with.

Soon after, Aleaic carries a big-ol-tray of soup with hot tea. And then Tsuoki gets an unexpected treat. Al-kun feeds _her_ the chicken soup. Noike and Sasami just stand back a bit, as Noike just comments... "I think Tsui will get better in no time."

Sasami beams... "I thought the soup would help." ...Noike however... "Not just that." ...such Sasami knowingly giggles in tune with.

Aleaic just looks, after wiping Tsui's mouth clean, with a napkin, seeing... "Is the soup too hot? You're crying."

Tsui, happier than ever, as demonstrated, quips with a _sniffle_... "I'm fine."

She enjoyed every last sloppy slurp.

... ...

(...more Journal continued.)

It was so sweet, you feeding me in my moment of sickness. To think only _you_ could get me, a high class being, sick with a lowly germ infestation. I see what they really mean, by having the one you love, share everything with you. I also see, you are really _that_ bad for me. So bad. Bad bad _bad_ boy.

But I also more than appreciated the gesture you, and our family did, to help me through this silly episode. That is... not silly, but... sweet. It was the first time I too realized how the others cared of me... you... _us_. And I think it was off of that, that we then got to do that date, after I got better.

...I guess things just got out of hand.

So wonderfully out of hand.

... ...

-A few days later, after sickness wanes, and rains settle... five days total in fact.-

"If you say so Al." ...Tenchi quips, as Aleaic stresses for really his own of ego reasoning... "Oh yeah! Jutensio Sasaki made one of those overhead scissor kicks! I mean the guy is a magician on the pitch!"

"Ummhmm." ...Tenchi semi-adopts a Grandpa mode, as they both proceed from a long and rewarding day in the Fields. Aleaic just presses on, as all Football (world) fans do, as Tenchi is less the sports fan of avid note, than just more lay fan. He just listens in, as Al-kun goes all fanatic. "Oh yeah! The way he spins around defenders like they are stuck with glue on grass, you have to see it!" ...as he speaks of J-League action. Tenchi just walks on, his Field hoe, across his back, carrots and assorted veggies, in both their backpack carry baskets. Course Tenchi just reveals he's not clueless, as he comments... "If he's so great, how come the Reds are stuck in the middle of the table?"

"He can't help it, if the backline is like rotted Tofu. Ya know... squishy." ...Aleaic just quips, with squeezing hands, Tenchi just shrugging. All this while the 'guy talk' bit, Tenchi is actually enjoying, as much as also to get Al's goat where able. As such that leads to some light laughter, as Tenchi just remarks... "I'd be careful with that talk in Tokyo." ...both just snicker at.

"There you guys are!" ...both field laden males blink, as Noike walks up. "Oh, hello milady." ...Aleaic offers of practiced gentlemanly flair. Tenchi just chuckles, as Noike just giggles. "You'd do well on Jurai." ...this Aleaic gulping... "Er..." ...in realizing play acting went past a line, too easily. As does a moment later, as Noike then imparts... "Sorry to do this to you two."

"Eh?" ...both males blink... and then something below them breeps... "Eh?" ... "Aww!" ...Tenchi realizes better than Aleaic, before both are just flat out enveloped in that Kevlar wrapping stuff, up to their necks, and also teleported right into the middle of...

-**POP**-fireworks-TADA!-

A sign above both participants/victims/prizes: '_Double Date Contest Extravaganza!_' (Azaka and Kamidake helping again.)

Washu: "Welcome everyone to _everyone's_ (and I mean gals,) favorite game of: 'Who will take the guys out on a Double Date!'

-Scene: Living Room... as always...-

-Gals: Going various **_Nutzoid_** in said living room-

-Guys: Tenchi: "What are you doing NOW Washu!" Al-shmoo: -looking every which way like mad!-

-Washu: "Why selling you off like cattle. -poking Tenchi- ...nice and fresh."-

Most of the gals just whoop it up. (It's disturbing.) As Washu then imparts... "Okay, it's been decided! The winner of the two contests of Uno, will get the right to take Tenchi and Aleaic, for a night on the town, to the town festival going on tomorrow night!

Tenchi just yelps at... "This is all your fault Al!"

Al-kun... "What about human decency here!" ...girly.

Washu... "Ignored!"

-Both 'choice cuts' just sniffle and sob, as..- Washu: "Okay. We all know Al has Tsui all bent all over her finger."

"Yay!" ...guess. Washu then smirks... "So, we just need to see who gets to take Tenchi with them, for the date!"

"I'm here! I'm here!" ...Noike bum rushes on in, as Tenchi yells... "This is your idea, isn't it Mom!" ...and Kiyone... "Remember to keep it civil. At least until the date." ...she 'helps', making the readers wonder. Washu just teardrops... "Someone wants a grandkid too fast." Tenchi... "Forget it!"

"You wish!" ...Ryoko... _jeeze_ she's looking less than sane there! Ayeka... "_**I'll**_ be the one to take sweet Tenchi on the date! Not you, you space floozy!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" ...Ayeka and Ryoko, as usual. Mihoshi then adds... "I wonder what I'll get to do with Tenchi." ...making Ryoko and Ayeka look _parched_ at the blonde. "_Nothing._"

"So, it's Uno, you said right?" Kiyone the GP babe asks, Washu giving a thumbs up. "Yup! With a twist!"

"What twist?" Sasami quips, Ryo-ohki in kid form next to her, meows in accent, Washu... "Let me explain. You see, every time that any of the participants is last out in Uno, they get snared in one of the wrap bindings that Tenchi is currently snuggled in!"

"_Snuggled?_" ...Tenchi balks. Washu still ignores... "That means if you really want a shot at Tenchi, you have to take the risk of being trapped! Plus it means the losers can't chase after the winner and ruin the date! All agreed?"

Ryoko just snarfs a laugh. "Bwahaha! Watch me tie you losers down!"

"Karma girl. Karma." ...Tennyo retorts lightly, as she shuffles a larger than usual Uno deck. Ryoko just flusters that off... "Baw! I got your Karma right here!" ...and slaps at the Kotatsu table. Ayeka just smiles. "I'm sure we all will have some of yours, before you have _any_."

Aleaic just blinks... "Ah, why am I here then?" ...as Tenchi sobs more.

"For the drama." Washu quips, Aly joins Tenchi's sobbing. (Rather unmanly.) Tenchi then sees... "Wait, you _too_ Mother?"

Kiyone even adds... "Don't you want to take your Mother on a date?"

"That sounds so wrong." ...Noike quips, Kiyone (suddenly snarky mommy,) just snarls cutely at... "Got a problem with that, _fiancé?!_ " ...Noike just cracks back... "Oh I got your _problem_ alright lady!"

"Yay, this will be fun!" Tsuoki cheers out, as Tennyo then hands Tsui the deck. (What since _she's_ not in the Tenchi pool.) And then she starts doling out cards. Ryoko just snickers, as she begets her first hand... "Heh. This is in the bag."

She's the first loser, by the by... (Ayeka: -haughty laugh-) "Dammit!" ...ever the good sport, and... _bouncy_.

Washu just stands by as Judge, as one by one, (as Tenchi's and Al's wrapped legs go dead,) each of the ladies lose a round, and one of Tenchi's binds is then 'transferred' to the loser. Ayeka... ("ERGH!") ...Mihoshi... ("Hi Mom!") ...Tennyo... ("Oh well.") ...Kiyone... ("Dang it! And no fair with Mayuka, Washu!") ...Kiyone... ("At least I beat Mihoshi.") ...Noike... ("_Wow_ these bindings are tight!") ...Tama-chan... ("Why was I doing this?") ...Ryo-ohki... ("MEOWERPH!") ...Airi... ("Damn it! Thought I could sneak one in here!") ...Mitoto? ("That was fun Mihoshi!") ...and even Sakuya... ("I almost got away with it again too!") ...before she's BOOTED out by Washu.

...leaving... "What? I won?!"

Ayeka/Ryoko: "_What?! Why __**Sasami?!**__ Why?!_"

Washu: "Hold on. Not just yet." ...as Tsui looks up and smirks. "Must you sis?" ...Aleaic blinks at, as Washu even rolls her sleeves up... "Let's just say, I have a stake in it too." ...Sasami chuckle-teardrops, as an extra competitor, takes over, as Tenchi decries! "I thought I was out of this thing!" ...as his nearly free state, turns _back_ to a wrapped up one! Al-kun is topped over on his side, as he lost all feeling, up to his neck. "_Help me_."

Washu then smiles over Sasami... "No offense, but I want a shot."

Sasami _smiles_ back...

Washu ends up the last wrapped up. Ryoko... "Haha! Serves you right!" ...Washu just shrugging. "Meh. I'll take it out on the author later." ...**eep!** (Tenchi has Mayuka now, by the by.)

There's even a kooky side scene of Tsui raising Tenchi's and Sasami's hand held hands up together! "We have our winner!" ...and even Mayuka clapping giddily!

"_Great._" ...less than enthusiastic responses, drone back across. Noike even balks at... "_Stop_ skipping out of work, Airi!" ...which is only raspberried back, just before Yosho appears... "Oh! Husband! Can you get me out of this now! I... HEY! **HUSBAND!**" ...as Yosho just walks right by everyone, and into the kitchen for more tea. Airi just bounces and waggles like **MAD!** "Wait till I get out of this stuff, buster!"

Tenchi just sighs. "At least I... -bonks down to his butt- ...dang it! My legs are all dead!" ...as Sasami giggles and sits with him, just 'handing' Mayuka back and forth cutely. (Ayeka and Ryoko sure are _none_ too thrilled. _Hence_ the bindings purpose.)

That just leaves... "Can I get out now too?" ...Al-kun complains, from his smushed into the floor cheek position. (Looks ungainly.) Tsuoki just eyes over (and not just her, to Al's sweaty reaction,) "What? You don't like being my date gift to me?"

"Uh..." ...as Washu even puts a red bow, stuck on his forehead.

All Tenchi girls at once: "_**Hey! Don't you like it Al!?**_"

"_I like it! I __**like**__ it!_" ...Al-kun reactively YELPS, before double blinking... "Wait... did I..." ...swearing Mayuka squealed in all that too! Tsui then quips... "So, tomorrow eve then Sasami?" ...Sasami in cheery turn. "You got it!" Tenchi just chuckles nervously. (And many a fem in the hog tied background, weep.)

"_Hold it._" ...comes 'that' unwanted voice again. Aleaic just blinks. "Where... how did she...?" ...as Airi even queeps out annoyed... "I should put in a Violation Order for the GP on her." ...even all wrapped up, this as _Gaea_ rears her white tressed head, once an d at a blink sudden again of again! Tsuoki sees and blanches... "Hold _**what?!**_ **Get on with it!**" ...as Gaea recovers from her hair being _blasted_ back, to counter, floating off to the side of the bound up group. "Indeed. Not even a proper challenge set by Sister's rules? Silly Juraian, without my part of it."

"Who asked you anyway." Ryoko blanches, Ayeka and Mihoshi just nodding.

"I thought I did, gemmite cyber doll." ...Gaea's response, just gets some _faces_ pulled at her. Course Gaea just eyes an off kilter out of his **gourd** mortal of prize, and the raven haired lass, now sitting across from her. Tsui then quips... "Sasami, if you would." ...as the tension hits the knife cutting point, as the Uno deck is shuffled. Gaea then steels in. "One game, for the right."

"Privilege even." ...Tsui eyes a slit most _sharp_.

And then cards are dealt, as the **tension** becomes too much!

And... "Wait... I..." ...eh?

"**UNO!**" ...barely a few 'turns' later, as Tsuoki _**righteously**_ declares the obvious! Gaea just BLANCHES... "_How do you __**play**__ this Earth game again?!_" ...to a facevault city dudettes and dudes!

"Oh gimme a break." ...Noike just joins in the groans! Tennyo just levels her chin (all she could do, in the body wrap,) onto the table. "Learn the game before _messing_ with us, next time."

Gaea just smirks, and then quips... "Do as you must." ...before to hearing all around surprise, Tsuoki imparts... "We already do."

"Then we understand each other." ...Gaea... softly looks at an equally gazing Tsui. Eyes looking between the two, garner quips from... "There's something 'else' there." ...Airi guesses, from what angle her head is able to have, sitting up in between Kiyone (GP) and Ryo-ohki's heads. Gaea just closes her eyes and smiles, and then ports out in a gleam of light.

"What was that all about?" ...Tenchi still not quite in on the clue, the other fems seem readily able to moreso figure.

"WHO... WHO ARE YOU?!" ...Al's panicky voice YELPS, stabbing heads over as... "Tokimi?" ...Ayeka quips, as suddenly, the chibi choshin lass, hovers over Al's still tied up carcass, with a most _narly_ look, right at him! Kiyone (mommy,) sees... "Ut oh." ...as Tokimi just takes one _growly_ look at the double sweating mortal, and then just 'poofs' out of sight! Al-kun just starts waggling about in mania! "That's it! Gimme outta this thing! Help!" ...with a teal within raven haired teardrop to accent.

"Yeah! Get us outta this crap!" ...Ryoko snarls. And then to everyone's dismay. "Sorry, they binds are set till morning."

Everyone bound up: "WASHU! / DAMMIT MOM!" ...with those unbound, teardropping, evermore. (And Yosho was _long_ since gone. Elder nib.)

At least Tsui got a body pillow, of a sort, to sleep with. (What since they all slept in the living room, that night. Boy a lot of em snore, for royal types. Ayeka: "I disapprove!" Ryoko: "Even if accurate?" Ayeka: "ERGH!")

... ...

(Journal continued...)

Did I ever tell you before, what a warm pillow you make, beloved? -giggle- I'll have to do that to you, more often. And as for the other two, worry them not, for now.

And so we did otherwise, as the date began. I remember it all so well. Like it was magic, more than just what Washu tried to espouse it all as. (She can be drool, at times. I know. I know.)

... ...

"Lookin' good!" ...Kiyone of GP eye imparts, as both Masaki young males of the hold, stand outside in the mild evening air of the residence 'dock'. Tenchi and Aleaic, both dressed simply in no more than slacks, shirts and jackets of plain class and comfort. Hardly standing out, as already suggested, as Tenchi smiles. "Thanks Kiyone." ...before the same GP lass then eyes Al. "Looking suave there, young bean." ...this before Al looks himself over again, and from too much worrying, just slumps. "I'm so nervous." ...to a Tenchi sponsored pat. Many of the fems arrayed look, as Washu 'stands guard', over a still wrapped up Ayeka and Ryoko. (More Ryoko of obvious, Ayeka cause, well...)

"You guys are gonna have so much fun!" ...Mihoshi chimes out, more off kilter giggling for Aly to more endure than it seemed, before he then looks about. "Pretty nice night for this."

"No problems there... and... ah!" ...Washu quips in, before the next obvious note of sound, as essentially twin elegance (as far as the guys were concerned,) make their way down. Tenchi smiles as his date descends, Sasami dressed in a cute light blue dress, and white blouse, with a matching vest, with light flower patterns on it, white slippers and pink bows in her ponytails. Tenchi... "You look great." ...Sasami chippering out... "Thanks Tenchi." ...and hops over to a glomming hug unto Tenchi. (And hence why Ayeka was tied up too. Ryoko... _gee_.) Before Sasami looks back and... "And here comes Sis." ...as Aleaic's ability to hear that, is mindblown away by what he then sees.

The raven tressed lass in a single white bow tied ponytail atop, a one piece flowing dress, light pink that accented the eyes, with white lacy edgings at the hems of the sleeves and skirt. Similar slippers adorned her silken peds. Her eyes all but glowing from the receding daylight, locked onto Al's far away gaze unto hers. Soft, yet sultry, of her guise, that Aleaic beheld of a loving trap.

The next felt, of Tenchi lightly elbowing him, for gazing too long, for Aleaic to then stutter out... "Y... you look..." ...before a longing... "..._wonderful._" ...finishes to a dear blush from... "Thank you." ...a glistening priestess.

And then an oddly sniffling sound from... "It's... it's better than what you see on the screen." ...a _moved_ (and comically teary,) Mihoshi. And actually momma Kiyone and a bound up Ayeka. (And we saw that, tough gal Ryoko. Ryoko: "-MUFFLED-") This before more giggles, ply out. Sasami is given a light dress jacket from Tenchi, as Aleaic is (essentially,) shoved a silk shawl into his hands by Noike, for Tsuoki to quickly adorn. After, as the foursome start to head out, Tennyo calls out... "Don't do anything that is naughty." ...more directed for a FRAZZLED Aleaic, such Tsui just laughs and gloms, their accompaniment just laughing lightly, as they fade in the distance.

After, Yosho appears, Washu next to him.

"This is becoming more and more worth it all."

"Hear that." ...Washu responds to. Many a female looking, just sigh in romantic feelings. Yosho excuses himself, as Ayeka is soon let out, Ryoko... well, had to be bound up three more times through the night, on attempts to follow along, as it all were.

Not that _that_ base, wasn't covered, by the stealth camera-orb that followed along, for later enjoyment.

A simple bus taken to Tamano, where the more westernized than usual festival was, was begotten on sight, as evening drew later, light talk between the four, helping loosening up from prior 'setup', to one now of a simple double date. This demonstrated as Sasami noted to Tenchi, that their accompaniment, was glomming more onto _each other_ now, the first of shared traits to come, that night.

And then on arrival... "_Wow._" ...Sasami chimed, as a decent carnival, set into the hillside, with a good look-over towards the ocean, shown lights of fun, over the cast of many that also partook in the festivities. Many dressed in kimono traditional, others akin of common wear to the double date couple here. Many of the crown, couples themselves, as it turned out.

"This is great." Tenchi complimented, Sasami giggled in glee.

"Let's go this way Al!" ...suddenly adds in next, as eyes see Aleaic is willing dragged... "O... okay!" ...into the frivolity. Many around chuckle, as Tenchi quips with a smile... "Well, he asked for it." ...before Sasami mirrors, and drags him with _her._ "Common Tenchi!" ...to their own little slice of fun. Primarily of foursome moments.

Two things were obvious from the start, the double date was more a _date_, as far as one couple went, as Sasami's and Tenchi's version was more brother-sisterly. (Though not by much.) 'Events' partaken, the usual carnival fair, of rides, festival treats, more rides, cheesy game booths, and an actual restaurant at one point. High points included turns in the comical stands where one pokes their head through a cutout of some animal or such. Tenchi and Al-kun as Tarzan and Jane respectively... one can guess the laughing. The Godzilla monster one, Sasami just giggled at being a 'two headed demon'. "Hey! I guess I'm Ryoko!" ...to more laughing. Tsui in the Godzilla one, Al's cute comment, got him chased down into a full nelson.

From there, cotton candy in the face. The fluff 'licked from male faces, kinda got... _dangerous_, as far as Tsuoki was concerned. And then a quick run over to the bumper car setup.

Al-kun got ganged up upon, by the other three. A lot. (_Boy_ Tsui knows how to haze like the dickens lass.)

Some bean cakes, and then a game of pop gun. Happy plushy stuffy stuff awaited, as Tenchi and Al-kun just shot out the place, and won cabbit plushies (cause it's a theme here,) for their dates.

And then cause they could do it too, the gals shot out the same place even _moreso_, as the guys won toy bokens. (And hence played with cutely, by the guys.)

And then the Ferris wheel. Small, made for two a seat, at a time. One can guess the couples there.

(Tenchi: "Nice view." ...Al: "Uh... sure." ...hey, the gals wanted to talk.)

And then a group photo picture, all smiley, then kooky, and then plain wacky. And then a 'proper' Ferris wheel ride, Tenchi and Sasami trading 'ideas' that the other gals would do to them here. Sasami just hugged Tenchi by the end of the ride.

And a chance 'missed' as more light lover talk, coulda lent to a 'moment', that both didn't quite take chance partaken. (And to a growing disconcert of 'camera' watched note.)

But there were other moments to be had. Of one... "Let's try the spinning tea cup one." ...Tsui asks, Al nodding, before he looks at random note. "Wait... is that...?" ...as Tsuoki looks, with Tenchi and Sasami close behind, before Aleaic draws close to recognizing... "H... hey!"

"Ah! Aleaic-san!" ...as one quartet meets another, as... "Are these...?" ...Tsui asks, and Aleaic nods. "Suka-san! Tobo-san! And Mitsaka-san and Kenu-kun, as well!" ...as Tobo gives a proper bow on equal recognition of Suka's own. "Greetings stranger! Been a good bit now, since last!"

"Yup!" ...Al-kun nods and offers... "And of my attached arm, Lady Tsuoki, and behind me..." ...as Tenchi comes up with an adjoined bow... "Tenchi-kun, and Sasami-san. So _you_ guys are who Al-kun talks about a lot." ...Aleaic blinks? "I do?"

Sasami giggles with Tsui... "A lot _enough_." ...Sasami pegs in.

"Al-'kun', eh?" ...Mitsaka then teases in, as Tobo even elbows in... "So 'that' be the dream you talk of?"

Aleaic just nervously scritches his chin, as Tsuoki even adds in... "A dreamed lived every day. Even if I had to bend his soul unto such." ...that makes for hefty chuckles and giggles for Al-kun to endure. And from there, some catch up talk, including Mitsaka getting high standing at her school, and the Mitohama farm doing well, And then the 'birthday' gift Aleaic begot with praised thanks in turn for the unexpected lavishment, (as far as Al-bozu was concerned.) And then talk shifts to the more interesting side, of the past couple of months with the Masaki clan, including the birthday adoption gift, and all save the 'event' of recent note, favored in upon with Tsuoki instead lavishing _her_ Aleaic's future job prospects. Suka teases in, that Al-kun would need it for 'family' needs, and Tsui about **jumping** all over poor Al, in a marriage proposal _not_ so made! (About _anything_ Tsui hears nowadays is vectored to an unsponsored proposal. It makes Al's life a bit hard. (Poor shmoo. ) )

After, the bunch separate as Tsui has Al take her on the tea cup ride, as Tenchi bids the Mitohama's goodbye for now, and an offer for a coming sleep over, if Mitsaka wanted in, via an invitation from Sasami. After...

And out of enough earshot, after Sasami took a _knowing_ wink from Suka, Tobo then imparts... "So... the reports _are_ true." ...as after 'that' long, with a Juraian poker face on, his own was shivering. Suka gulped no less. "She's so... human... for a goddess."

"I'm jealous." Mitsaka sighed out, as then suddenly, Kenu suddenly BAWLS in Suka's arms, and she 'hands' the kith off to... "Your turn Tobo." ...and said father pulls the usual _face_. (And feels the 'rain' in arms, soon after. _Boy_, did Suka and Mitsaka run off just then for snacks.)

But that all wasn't the least of it, as after the tea cup ride, Al is dragged by Tsui to another confectionary, and _this_ time runs back into Kouhei and Haruko Marubeni, of all souls! More introductions Tsui already 'knew' but more than just merely played along with. More Al-kun vectored teasing, as Haruko just looks at Tsuoki's hand, for a ring. Tsui... "Hmm... where _is_ my ring at. Care to tell me love?"

Ever see a guy sweat _and blush_ of such embellishment? All about turned the sweat to _steam_ even, for it all. (And not just water vapor either, at that.) And from that to specially made squid treats, that two loves share of each other's. And then Tenchi's duo approach, and Sasami is equally introduced. And then the foursome learns Haruko is expecting, (even 'just' recently,) and to an impromptu sing fest that random attendees laugh and clap at. (For Tenchi and Sasami, being so used to karaoke anyway. Not as much for Al, but Tsui didn't care, out of pure happiness. (with even tears shown, at one enjoyed point.) )

And then from there, as the foursome head off for a bit more frivolity. Sasami smiles all around, as she even sees Mamada in the crowd. "(_I think mothers got protective, since that incident. Better not tell Tenchi_.)" ...as Sasami just glommed unto a beaming Tenchi. "You enjoying yourself Sasami?"

"Yup!" ...Sasami gloms even more. (And _somewhere_ a residence is still standing.) However Sasami then notes as just ahead of them, a 'sister' gloms with more than just a mere hug. Sasami smiles... "And they look great together. I'm glad we all planned this."

Tenchi blinks, and looks over questioningly... "You all did?" ...Sasami just teardropping, and chuckling nervously. She then decided to have Tenchi lean over, and whisper the 'plan' to Tenchi even. Tenchi 'gets it', quite readily. "Well. I'm surprised they haven't gone farther than even that."

Sasami eyes Tenchi cutely, if blandly. "You know about that, and the other girls are _waiting_ too?" ...this Tenchi makes turn of chuckling nervously, and says zilch more. He however then looks ahead at a loving pair. He even admits... "Maybe I can learn something, from them two."

Sasami just blushes in turn. (_How_ is the house still standing? Gee.)

And then in turn, Aleaic 'offers'. "Pardon my ill proper form, for... er... needing proper form."

Tsuoki 'got' the biological imperative there. "If one such 'must' relieve oneself of need. I shalt wait, unclean one." ...and such from, Aleaic excuses himself, with a bow, and then a girly jog to... er... partake.

And then the unexpected, as Aleaic reemerges. "Eh? Where did they go?" ...as he looks around for unseen accompaniment, before he 'feels' something off, and then a 'yelp' from off his left, many looking, but Aleaic knowing with a panic. "**Tsui!**" ...and a _harder_ dash than he realized. (And many eyes around, astonished at the **sudden** speed burst.)

Aleaic reaches on sight of a interspersed 'circle', as Al-kun slides in... "Tsui... wha... _eh?!_" ...as he happens to stop slide to the fore of many looking, as... "AL!" ...Tenchi calls over, as Sasami points for the obvious, as of all things for uncertain cause, a ruffian in a rather disheveled Yakuta, drunk looking, has a knife to Tsuoki's throat. A reason for Aleaic's mind to turn steely, to what decided direction, determined by first from the drunkard... "I told ya, I get... hic... what I want!" ...as Tsui's absconded gaze, sidelong of still ire, looks at the ruffian as such. Aleaic... "Tsui!"

"Poor form, I verily said." Tsuoki's tone snips back, though for some reason, a decent fear is within it. The ruffian then _sniffs_. "You shoulda played along girlie." ...his breath, not readily endured easily. Tsui even edges in... "And you need a mint."

And then... "Let. My. Beloved. Go." ...eyes look back at an _iron_ gaze, from a clearly declaring boyfriend. Tsui sees to a decent flush misplaced for the moment at hand, before the ruffian edges in (past an abrupt fear laden,) as he equally edges in with blade at neck. "Oh? And a late rube... -urp- eh?" Aleaic sees the situation, and remembers first of Yosho's many advisements and reflections, to attempt diplomacy first... "This all will only get you hurt. Leave now all as is, in place please." ...to mixed gazes from the crowed, though three others of the 'date' know to smile lightly, this before one so beheld roughly, is held rougher at hands bound behind, knife, to a gasp thereof! "Do... do you mind!"

"Oh I don't think so..." ...the ruffian just retorts to two at hand, and then even to a double act of... "Guys! I think we know what to do with fools." ...as two more disheveled ruffians suddenly emerge from the crowd, equally knife armed! And then on top of that, the first ruffian even _tears_ Tsuoki's right dress sleeve, a bit too roughly! Tsui's... "Hey!" ...just about sets off Aleaic... but _not_ to an obvious, or reckless note. Instead, he eyes instead first, the two ruffians, as they acts off their displayed knives.

Tenchi about leaps in... "Wait a..." ...before Sasami _stops_ him! The two share a _most_ odd look, before the two ruffians just... "Take this fool!" ...and the two assailants attack.

To nary an ill result, other than Aleaic just sidestepping the attack, and just plain **shoving** the right most ruffian's head, into the _other's!_ Knocked out cold! And before the first assailant realizes it, Aleaic _already_ is unto him, with a deft hand flick, that knocks the ruffian's knife, even despite at throat point, off to a post, above everyone's heads, a half split looked moment, before those still looking, see Aleaic's right hand, pinching the ruffian's own right!

"Ah...? AGH!" ...to the ruffian just dumping... "I... I can't feel...!" ...to Al-kun leaping back with Tsuoki in arms now. Tsui for one gazes... "(_He learned that nerve attack, rather __**fast**__ from Yosho_.)" ...as not mentioned of what _else_ was done fast! The ruffian just tries to move... and... forget it. Aleaic... "Don't bother. Nerve pain _is_ like that." ...to whit the ruffian just face plants. Al then instead turns to... "Are you ok... AY?!" ...as Tsui just **gloms** in. "_**My hero!**_" ...to quickly adjoined cheers! (And more than a few phone Pod thingies, taking pictures, for more than one source.)

Tenchi just cheers, but also to Sasami... "Guess we didn't need to worry, huh Sasami?" ...to whit in half exasperated turn... "And neither does Grandmother. I mean _really_, the old staged Juraian trial bit?" ...from a drypan looking Sasami. Tenchi... "Huh?"

Meanwhile added, some Mitohama types look, Suka... "_That_ was worth it. (Since we had to.)" ...as Tobo smirks... "Who exactly do we need to guard here?" ...as Mitsaka talks in to a hidden wrist-comm unit for...

...

(Washu hijack thread... or such...)

"Quit it author klutz. And also to the readers, know that in cadre you were wondering, yup, it was all staged. The old Juraian welcome custom of testing an off worlder of any substance or skill, to some cheap floozy or such, being the target of drunken or brazen ruffians, and then the 'guest' being tested as such, of their skills, while in the optional end of making the said guest look good. Course it can easily go the _other_ way, so one can guess that the custom isn't necessarily just for making a couple or such.

Course this version might be the rare exception of all such _not_ being on Jurai, but you get the needily nosy point of it all.

Oh, and in case you were wondering about ol Senia's version on Jurai, when he went there those two times, let's just say ol devil Lady knows how to also distract, and not let a guest feel bored any. Course throw in Senia being Senia, and there you have it there.

So, you all got it? Or do I have to get after ya all readers! Genius being wasted make me mad! You don't want all this... -sexy curvy French teacher Washu-thang- ...wasted, do you?!"

Tennyo: "Do you mind! You gave the male readers 'issues' again!" Washu: "Like who doesn't."

Ayeka... "Just WHO are you two _TALKING_ too?!"

Washu: "You."

Noike: "**Look!** Sasami's stealing a kiss!" -fake points-

Ayeka/Ryoko: "**WHAT!? **/ -_**MUFFLLE!**_-"

Washu gives Noike a high five. Not quite the same household, anymore folks. Washu: "Don't make me call the AIC anime guys on yah." ...-whimper.-

...

-Meanwhile... _sheesh_...-

And as a crowd take in a loving savior scene, (and the ruffians in the background are _pummeled_ in the background, by _fifty_ something Jurai security types. (Wait... what?) ) Tenchi and Sasami comes up, the latter... "That was cool Al!" ...as Tenchi even adds in... "Didn't expect ya to be a hero tonight."

Aleaic blinks, as raven locks lush into his chin, neck, even down his jacket... "Wait... was all that some staged actor thing that these places sometimes have?"

Sasami 'plays' dumb... (though hardly...) "Dunno Al. Maybe you just got something special here that others want."

Course Aleaic isn't heedless to the lush hug really leaning in to him, as the prior was more _frightening_ to him, of one core fact, thereby spoken unto... "Yeah. Real special here." ...that dips Tsuoki's heart, one step closer to the endless abyss of love. (Or endless right to heaven, of the same, of what have you.)

Course Al then pulls back to ask into Tsui's glistening eyes. "You okay?" ...as he checks Tsuoki's chin and throat area over for cuts, by a lightly held chin. Tsuoki just then smiles... "More than. I admit I was taken by surprise there." ...this making Aleaic about ask why she didn't deftly deal with the ruffian herself. (What with that one day of sparring, where a questioning Aleaic questioned Tsuoki's own skill, and hence a Bo staff from a ponytail braid that day (same as how Sasami does it with her own of need,) just flat out _pasted_ Aleaic on said grounds.) It _was_ all enough to about make Aleaic make of question, before it's easily belayed instead when he sees the torn sleeve on her dress!

The other see, Aleaic's ire turned up a **notch** with a stabbed look at the now absent ruffians. Tsui sees and cups Al's chin. "It's fine! It's all fine. I'm more than okay." ...that coulda led to an awaited 'moment' again, though Al's dour turned face nulls this, as he then offers his own jacket to cover her dignity with. (One Tsui takes willingly. Her shawl was shorn with all of that, of equal certain.) Tenchi and Sasami see to mixed bemusement, as Tsui leans in again, of her declared hero.

But then of all things... "Pardon me. If you would." ...an unexpected voice chimes in, as the four of double date look, of a lady in red hair of _length_, offers over, dressed of simple gray dress simply. Sasami and Tsui eyes and about gasp on recognition, before Aleaic imparts... "Pardon us indeed lady... er..."

"Call me Bruie. And I may be able to help here." ...this Sasami eyes over at a confused Tenchi, as Tsui realizes... "Okay." ...this Aleaic just blankly following along.

Thankfully so done, as soon after, partaken to a nearby clothing store, of decently fancy note, as 'Bruie' leads Tsuoki away from Aleaic, for a good half-hour period, as night is truly partaken now. And as the remaining threesome look around at the various arcades about, Aleaic becoming separated from Sasami and Tenchi, he looks over at other various clothing and jewelry places, and then various stores of artistic flair of keen note, before at some unknown point of looking at the art style on a sculpted vase, comes multiple gasps from around. Al-kun look over, and on _instant_ sight, loses feeling of reality.

Fantasy more than takes over, as... "_Light..._" ...as in between this Bruie, and a pair of store keepers apparently (one hefty elder and a lithe female assistant,) is a _ravishing_ sight as Tsuoki about literally shine an aura of pure beauty, in a long and flowing white dress, silken by all detail sight, of under silk of white, with a sheer overlain shawl of frosted akin silk same. The 'under' dress, down to the silken knees, where sheer white hose stockings, down to clear (almost glass it seemed,) slippers, and of at the top where to the shoulders, and set at a soft 'V' at the neckline, down to the upper small of the clea... er... area. The upper silk shawl covers further down at the knees, and to the atop at the arms, down further, from which an asymmetrical pattern is seen, of the 'shawl' of it being longer for the left arm, down to the same of longer length, to below right knee. Silken a further patterns of white roses, are beheld everywhere, of the shawl, and down to even the hosiery. Her hair is held in a silk rose scrunchie, off to the right side, though more than enough raven hair draped around her shoulders, and behind of sight. Light accouterments of diamond jewelry is seen, caressing the wrists, at the scrunchie, and even an ankle bracelet. All of it sheer, and laced _just_ right, to _**floor**_ the only one she is looking at.

"_Gorgeous._" ...Aleaic heard himself of honest impart, to a dear blush of beheld hands of a loving priestess. (And Bruie and the fem assistant, trade a light 'five' between them.) All others around look to the flooring sight that Aleaic and Tsuoki walk to each other with. At that point, the _perfume_ Aleaic is assailed with, levels of Rose fragrance beyond the mind to stay level or mindful with. Love, _no doubt_, exists here.

"Al." ...said shmoo then heeds (somehow) from Tenchi, as even Tenchi himself lends a part to the 'plan', by tossing deftly, a short stemmed red Rose, to a deft catch by Aleaic, more than willing to realize, to then place... "You look incredible, my love." ...as he places the rose into her hair, at the right ear. (No thorns, Tenchi checked.)

The two then just stare into each other's eyes, of a beheld moment of just falling into each other more, all then while Tenchi then comes over and asks of a light whisper... "Uh... Bruie, was it?" ...though his next query of 'cost', this Bruie already anticipates (with a blush of her own,) in watching... "A _certain_ Lady and friend insisted. One we both know well." ...this Tenchi and Sasami teardropping, the latter adding... "I knew it." ...as Bruie then imparts. "Plus, it's well and fine for a Tatsuki to assist. As such..." ...this 'Bruie' then turns and the trio tenders then leave the scene with. Sasami blinks as Tenchi cocks his own eyes. "Tatsuki? Isn't that...?" ...Sasami anime exhaling... "I think Jurai more than knows now. Can't blame them." ...this before she looks over again, as music then starts to ply the air one a proper arm in arm looking couple then recede to. Sasami then amends, with a smile... "I think even grandmother knows far too better now, what we do."

Tenchi looks, and then nods. He then offers Sasami an arm, and then adjoin to the next impart of the night. The dance hall.

From there, a lively accompaniment of various music, plies the air, for a **most** thankful shmoo to aid enjoyment of. This as music from jazz, to soft contemporary, to even a bit of traditional Nippon fare, and a jig there and there. Tsuoki just wreathes in cascading enjoyment, as at one point of an early dance... "You dance great Aleaic!"

"Thank Nanny! Just don't ask her about the toes!" ...they both laugh into, with a good twirl to boot.

Partners trade back and forth at times, even Tenchi and Al-kun sharing a jig, to the gaffing gut busting of the ladies, at one point, to that one 'duck' song of all things. Drinks ply of light fare, primarily juice, before more dance flows about, even unto the slower stuff. A dream shared for real, between two, at more than one shared point.

And then at a certain point, Sasami enjoying a moment with Aleaic, with a good jazz jig, before a more alluring tune, plies off the sonneted air. Sasami more than realizes, as Tsui approaches again... "You're _really_ up, Al."...this Aleaic smirking, as a ravishing Tsuoki walked over... "May _I_ have this dance?"

Like Aleaic had a choice. He took the same in hand anyway, as the now late hour came, as moon shone most of its past full moon phase of enough brilliance. More enough still as lights dim, and the songs turn from beyond alluring, to even mystical. (And not seen, some 'couples' meant to be on guard, some of which dance to the mesh of love at hand.) Bruie even shadows in, with the light mainly on the performers on stage, seeing with lavender eyes, at something intended to be of just witness. If only such stayed 'as' such.

Tenchi and Sasami, their own turn on the floor, seemed more in tune with watching what serenaded near them.

"Is that what love is really like?" ...Sasami asked, not getting an answer as Tenchi himself was trying to understand it.

Suka and Tobo watch to, as their own waltz sway forth and true. Other eyes watching, _know_ what they see of truth, without fail.

But for two, time is as one, even if silly to the unintended of lay watching, one couldn't dissuade fact there, 'as' fantasy incumbent. The sonnets more to sway them about each other, of unheeded rhythm. Eyes locked in true measure. Time even fails here of all seems. Not that such was commanded of. Not when acts of soft twirls and dips, heed better.

And at some point, a soft head buries into a sturdy chest.

And all in one word: '_Happy._' ...such soaked within the same, by a goddess.

And then at some point, the music stops, hence they do. And then... eyes fallen past the point, and youth addicted to want more. Faces lean in close...

-**BOOM!**- ...eyes of heads dart over! (And many a 'waiting' eye, just... well... facevault in _lots._ (Noike ala elsewhere teardropping: "So close.")

Tenchi and Sasami looking as much as any. Tenchi of obvious... "Ah. Fireworks." ...before, a gazing Tsuoki sees, and then... pulls along to a trot. "Let's go see Beloved." ...hence Aleaic is pulled along, a short distance to outside the dance hall, where many gather to watch the twenty minute show. And a display of exploding colors to captivate by. _Wows_ and _ahhs_ ply out, and from that, puerile enjoyment for all.

After, some late dancing, and then fading crowds as the Mitohama's bid their adieus, leaving soon enough, And soon from there, the hour grows late, and dance enjoyed enough by a couple, then sees one of their own, fading to sleep. (Poor Sasami.) And still bid enough to reach a (somehow) waiting bus, where only a couple duo remain for the return late journey. Tenchi and Aleaic make light talk, as accompanied fems sleep daintily on shoulders of date each. At some point Tenchi just stops and smiles, as Aleaic notes perfection, caressed on his shoulder. Al-kun looks, and then looks back at Tenchi, with a simple smile.

... ...

(Tsuoki journal further.)

_How_... is it that a mortal of your quality, finds my heart as equally encased, as I intended upon yours? So wonderfully out of all hand. And I'll _never_ let you go out of it. I'll find some way to keep _that_ perfect feeling in my heart, for all time. The same I fully intend upon you. How could I do less. I own you after all, now and forever.

Course it didn't save us from the day after, prior worse first, as we came home with the look of the dead, as Washu put it. And then you nonchalantly put me into your bed again, and then slept on the couch. Mister, when are you going a realize we can share the same bed? (I know the look you are having, right about now. You know escaping me is pointless.)

And it didn't save us from a 'talk' from the family, as they even 'went through' scenes of the date, on that wall screen of theirs. I must remind Washu of the value of privacy, at the end of a hammer. Though, I suspect the 'plan' is going along quite nicely, I have to add.

The plan, you are asking yourself right now? Heh, maybe it should have been obvious, if interrupted of its proper next act.

But the next act, we both remember. I add this here, since Sasami did invite all those ladies to the slumber party, while Tenchi then took his 'turn' at the same carnival, with no less than five ladies to append. (Ayeka, Mihoshi, Noike, Ryoko, and Washu to be alphabetical.) 'Make up', it was coined, as many of the ladies 'left' the remainder as Housecarls, for that eve. And a House lord, that you ended up so being.

And of what transpired, that made me know, it was all right and assured.

... ...

-Two days later, or a night what have ye-

"Everyone comfy!?" Sasami chimes, and _many_ a lass cheer of equal giddy akin! A healthy post school term, summer slumber party, the same Mitsaka was invited and present, no less than Sasami, Tennyo, Mayuka a burbly part, Kiyone and Kiyone, taking turns between mother and watchful GP lass each, added to: Yuki, Sakuya with her, Haruna, ever Sakuya's buddy now of timeline, Mirei and Misao buddying up with Yuki and Sasami each. And even Yuri, Yuma and Yuka. Ryo-ohki in kid form, joins in the fun, as futons and sleeping bags galore fill the living room area. Plushies and assorted games, mundane and electronic, dot around, along with treats, Sasami made, and garnered in, litter around, as a wall screen awaits use, on heed.

All behaved well enough, though with Kiyone there... and one does not mean the GP babe. (Kiyone momma: "HEY! What's _that_ supposed to mean?!")

"The obvious." ...one added voice inserts, Kiyone (momma,) sticking her tongue at Tsuoki in turn. This as the lead hostess imparts... "Well, if we are all ready, let's get this all nighter started!"

One big fat: "HOORAY!" ...of the obvious.

Mayuka just giggles like mad, as Kiyone (GP kid,) acts less serious than usual, and chimes out ala teenage-esc of fashion! "What does everyone want to do first?"

"Does anyone need anything else first?" Misao calls out. Sasami chimes. "Nope! How about truth or dare?"

"Too early." Yuki quips in, instead... "What about what everyone will do for summer vacation!"

"Beaches and guys, what else!" ...Sakuya beams in (sorta annoying Yuki there,) as Haruna amends. "Wha about the guys? I heard Rumiya is heading to Edo for the summer. Right Misao?" ...as Misao blushes her raven tressed head! Misao just cracks back cutely. "I am 'not' running after Rumy already!"

"Still 'Rumy', eh?" ...Yuka elbows in. Misao's blush, is losing that battle. Sasami leaps to defend. "Oh? And what about Yotska, Haruna?" ...as it's Haruna's turn to blush badly! Sakuya just beams. "Yup, fools chasing heart there!"

"And you and Temo-san too?" Haruna just levels back. Sakuya's response? -PILLOW TO THA FACE!-

"As long as Azuki keeps away for once." ...Mirei leads in. Bad move. "_Yeah right!_" ...from the fem-chipper lot! Laughs ply in, as Kiyone of giggling Mayuka beheld, eyes Kiyone next to her. "Feels like old times, young girl?"

The GP babe just dumps her head. "Like I still ever got a guy, outta all of this." ...as momma Kiyone just chuckle her silvery tressed head. Tennyo eyes over. "I thought you'd be after my Brother yourself?" ...this the young Kiyone teal haired lass just shrugs and eyes daggers over at Tsui. "I'm only here cause _someone_ remade time itself, to get a guy in the sack! Where's my own boyfriend outta all of this?!" ...this Tsuoki just chuckles... "I swear I remade everything 'just' right. I swear by goddess even." ...this the rest of the fem lot hear of.

"Don't swear to yourself." Kiyone (GP looker, _why is she single again?_) just snips, to some well rounded giggles around. Yuri then even asks, of topic at hand... "I thought Aleaic-san would join us tonight?"

Tsui just smiles and looks up the nearby stairs, past the open foyer slide door. "After a special piece of artwork, he promised for tonight. It should be done soon."

"Should we go and invade his room anyway?" ...Yuki asks, past her mixed long locks of blond and raven tresses. Tsui just giggles... "Later. How about a favorite game of Sasami's first, as hostess." ...this the female lot singularly eye over at a... _wutwrro_... a **challenging** one from Sasami. Sasami even ices in... "Game on girls."

Both Kiyones just eye warily, as Tennyo... "Ut oh." ...to more squealing from Mayuka. (Not sure the Lighthawk lass knows the meaning of crying, anymore.)

...

Upstairs, Aleaic's brushstroke finishes, just in time as a **GREAT** cry of battle, chime up from on below. Aleaic looks back and teardrops. "I guess Sasami got first pick of game night. (_Like I could ever beat her. __**Sheesh**_.)" ...he finishes with an _exasperated_ anime look, plastered on him. He then shrugs, and goes back to the last strokes of his promised art. A stomach full of nightly lunch box-esc faire, as he finishes a pull of juice, and then the last strokes of said art, (somehow done past LOTS of cheers, cries, and manic yelling. _Really_ somehow.)

He then finishes, and places his brush down, of used oils, a slew of mixed colors and _well_ worn brushes here, lent to the display.

"What a bunch of pretty doves." ...as Al's art so depicts in formal. Each lass of the party below, depicted as a dainty dove, in the night of a moonlit sky of clouds and stars. More of a soft Picasso style, as much as abstract, as the doves fly 'towards' the viewer, of said 'landscape' note, as if one looks at them, out a window, about to fly overhead.

Aleaic stretches about, and nods. "Hope it does it for them." ...and then looks back, to hear _narly_ screeches, such that Aleaic pulls a face at. "Probably will do me in. -sigh-"

He then simply looks around, and about at the various 'litter' around his room. A kempt bed. A set of adorned walls, of artworks, and 'art on walls' even, with painted in Household signatures in places, where even Ryoko put in one, at an upper corner of the room, of his left. The one directly across at eye level, where he sleeps on every morning awaken, shows of a Beloved signatory own version, that Aleaic looks at now, and then sighs... "Guess I really am lost to her." ...before he then starts thinking again, and his eyes trail over to his right, where atop Washu's ill used gift of 'paint set', lays his Key. "_Sele'ntaken._" ...Al quips to himself, before wondering what the word itself even means.

And the memories of that battle. The fact he still isn't unnerved by all of it, despite all reason to be. He then begins to wonder. "What _'was'_ that all about?" ...before a clear 'Sasami' cheer, filters... or rather, BLARES, on up through the slide door. (Surprised it didn't bust the door down.) Aleaic pulls another silent facade, and then eyes the Key again.

And then that nagging 'problem', takes root in mind again. He then looks silently at his hand. Remembering...

... ...

-A day after a Key gift of the Heart-

-_ZING_!- "**OW!**" ...a Key wilder drops said Key, as he holds at his left hand. "Why... -_whimper_- ...did I listen to you? Owwie owwie ow ow OW ow..."

Yosho, off seeing Aleaic ignite _Sele'ntaken_ for the first time, then bade to ensure that Aleaic knew the bite of his weapon, with a mere nick at his left wrist of hand. _Mere_ at that, and the looks afterward by a cringing Tenchi, and a blinking Noike, Mihoshi, and Ryoko each, as Tsui looks on more just beamingly happily. This as Aleaic **waggles** at his said 'nicked' hand. Yosho then nods. "You feel the consequences of the weapon you hold. Keep mindful of this, as you learn to wield it."

"_Thanks!_" ...Al-bozu just yammers out, starting to feel his hand again. Tenchi just quips in nervously. "I didn't think that would hurt you Al."

"Like being cut by heat and cold, all at once. _Wow_." ...Aleaic just finishes his hand waggling tirade with.

"And then, so you can learn better your new art." ...Yosho then aids further next, with a tossed boken, to Al-bloke. His deft catch, sees... "Long boken... a... double?" ...of the boken, of length equal to that of a Bo staff. Yosho nods. "This so you can learn the balance of your new weapon, with less consequence, beyond our usual norms of training. This to also begin asserting to that which you know of want, so well."

"Being?" ...Aleaic asked, guessing already, asking more for confirmation of a reserved mind. Tenchi even adds in, as much egging in, as much cheering as such... "We all know those sword magazines you read." ...this Mihoshi even adds. "Yeah! I even got you on the GP list for Chizima Sword art monthly, where they talk about this type of sword play, all the time!"

"Chizima?" ...Aleaic blurts, Noike to the rescue... "The art of double blades sword style, done rather rare in the galaxy. You saw those holo-images of the Chizima Swan, it's all named after."

Aleaic pulled a face. "Never saw dinosaur sized swans, that had elephant like tusks on their wings, like _that_ before."

"Aren't they cool?" Mihoshi beams, getting semi-nervous chuckles, from the others. Sasami just eked in... "Mihoshi, they're as bad as that Doudos 'Fluffy' animal, you used to take care of."

"I know, right?" ...Mihoshi isn't deterred, in the _least_. Noike just face palms in annoyance. "I don't think we want to."

"One here can know." Yosho picks up again, as Aleaic eyes his new training weapon. This Yosho then adds, to Aleaic's unease... "You should learn more of your focus, even if it is one you find distaste in. Even despite all knowing why, you refrain from it, all the same you prefer of it."

Aleaic looked at the new boken...

... ...

The same he looked at his Key, sitting on the Washu-esc apparatus. Aleaic just sighed again. '_My Key? What is this really all about? I... er..._' ...he trails off of thought, before feeling his great unease, well up again. A welling up of conflict between the discipline he preferred, and the 'act' that the discipline was made for. It didn't with... "Plus I suck with that thing, as it is."

He then looks back at the noise on below, about gets up to join it, but then halts, and looks at the Key again.

And goes off emotion instead, out the window (literally,) with it. (Done nice and calm, thank ye.)

...

"_Get her! Get her! That's it! Yeah! Yeah! -__**SQUEAL**__- That's the stuff!_" ...and so on from a _bevy_ of sleep jammies clad lasses, as Sasami's unbroken streak with _Jurai Battle Fighter_, continues with about _every_ lady present, already having lost a turn, once, save for the last challenger, as Yuki takes another shot! This as the game with two 'Sammy-esc' garbed video fighters, duke it out! (Yeah, it's all what it looks like.)

But in the end... "I got you! I got you! Get... _Awww!_" ...as Yuki's 'attempt ends on a Sasami 'pro' best super move, held back at just the right moment! Yuki just sawteeth blares at... "_How do you keep using that super move like that?!_"

Sasami... "It's the way the game is played. Oh yeah. Oh yeah." ...even mock dancing in the couch, they all are sharing. (As in about everyone all but flooded over the couch, facing the wall screen.) Tennyo just snickers. "Still don't know she does that, plus all the cooking so well."

Everyone else, just finger points at Tsui. "_Blame her._" ...as said accused just beams happily anyway. Tsui then informs... "Well, since Sasami has beaten everyone down here, how about cushy-bun's turn next?" ...the lasses all giggling at Al's informal nickname. Yuma then adds... "Yeah. Not that'd he'd be a challenge for Sasami-sensei, but he's been up there too long alone." ...as they all just simply get up, about as one.

Ever see _that_ many ladies gaggle upstairs at once? (If any has... gee...)

And then... "**HEY CUSHY-BUN!**" ...gee Tsui, leave the door frame _intact?_ This the rest of the ladies look on with teardrops, and then all just plain blink. "Where's Al-san?" ...Sakuya asks, before Haruna looks... "Hey, isn't that...?" ...as the lasses all cloister on in, and then see the results of artistry. It takes a moment before Kiyone of blank momma beheld, remarks... "Is that all... us?"

"_As... doves?_" ...Mirei also realizes. A realizing coo, comes over the gazing lot, as Tsuoki just smiles and shakes her head. "So much for the kitten idea." ...though then Yuki quips over... "You mean this?" ...as she points to a smaller 'test painting' painting, on the bed, of essentially, the lass lot, as flying kittens. They all see and giggle gently. Kiyone lain her soft GP eyes at the same. "He's too busy. Aww, even a kitten Mayuka." ..._that_ got the coos going.

"But then, where is he?" ...Tennyo asks, before then looking at where Sasami does, hence at Tsui, where 'she' so does.

"Not busy enough." ...as Tsuoki smirks, and sees another detail _iota_ missing, before then seeing past the window in the distance. She then imparts... "Let's go see."

A lot of confused fems, just start heading out, (with bed slippers on,) out into the cool summer lake side evening.

A finger tip of teal light leads the way, as about as soon as they emerge outside... "I feel it now too." ...Kiyone imparts, as she hefts a 'knowing' Mayuka, whom coos in tone. This as Yuri quips... "What's with those yellow lights, up on that hill?"

"Oh! _That's_ what he's doing?" ...Mirei realizes too. (Any relation to the Masaki clan, about these days, were bad with keeping secrets from their closest, chosen so kin.) This as they see two elongated yellow lengths of light, trying to spin about, but haltingly done so, stopping all too often, as they approach. This as they gaggle through the forest, rather than up the stairs, as going by Tsui's offered 'light source'. This that stops at a certain point, the light with it, causing a near gaggle mess of fallen limbs. "_Watch it Tsui!_" ...Sakuya yelps, but all other fem noise, is silenced further, as Tennyo comments off sensing... "He's not alone, up there."

Didn't take much Masaki Shrine math, to realize what that all meant. From there, a creeping forth shuffle, as they all soon enough draw in close enough measure, to a portion of the hills, off the beaten track a bit, just at a hill rise level, that the fems gaggled, then make like all GP spec ops types, with them all arrayed, about like more of atop each other in places, akin to piled up plushies, rather than one semi-neat row. Kiyone, with Mayuka atop her momma bearing back, looks with as intent, as the others. This as their 'quarry', just stands there, in a moonlit clearing, his Key blades lighting around him more, akin of a lantern. Tsuoki of most note, sees the down tilted head, and eyes closed, for what it all is. (The Link between them, _one_ knows better than the other, tells all as well.)

"Still, huh." ...Sasami imparts of knowing well enough too, in whispered measure. Tsuoki just reacts nil, as Aleaic in sight, makes a 'practice breath', one to prepare the soul again, to act upon with. And then the blades are twirled about again, attempting the 'opening pattern' again, as Al-kun coined the sword dance routine part, that was supposed to lead to further, advanced patterns. What seemed a mere whirl of blades, had direction to be had of it. This opening flurry here, was supposed to be meant to 'free' the soul, as far as using the blade as such all goes.

It didn't get into three strokes, before a keen lack of trust, that Aleaic felt far too much, caused him to fumble his grip, fearing more of that wicked sting, (or worse,) that lead to a rather ungainly stumble. "Aw dang nabbit." ...leads to another failed result.

A light giggle from Yuma and Haruna, get light bonks from surrounding fems. Kiyone eyes of her GP best and shakes her head. "Not looking good."

"The practice with the boken was better." ...Tennyo adds. Tsui then sighs herself. "I'm not his voice then, here." ...leading to looks from the rest of the gathered lot, so duskily hidden. This before Aleaic attempts again, this time more off a bit too much annoyance and impatience, into about forcing the opening routine forth, but all _ that_ begot, was by the fourth fumbled swing around, the _STING_ he feared, this time, dead right through his right arm! Tsui off instinct, about leaps up, but both silver haired lasses near her, leap atop her in reaction! Kiyone of one mention, whisper yelps under Al's yelping pain. "_Wait!_ Wait." ...Tennyo even adding. "Did you even forget yourself here?"

Tsuoki blinks, and then realizes, that Aleaic does.

"...my... my arm...?" ...is fine. Hurting like _dickens_, but fine. Aleaic is confused as a result. He just gulps... "I... I don't..."

"Such a fuss, for a fine evening." Aleaic's soul (or just all of him,) _freezes_, on hearing, and then seeing... "_Ah... ah, Master Yosho_..." ...sheepishly so foretold. This as a Shrine keeper in the moonlight, steps forth from tree shadows. Yosho then bids. "Keep your Key, always close in hand, when used decidedly." ...such Aleaic realizes, and picks up his dropped _ken_ and sees Yosho stop to his fore. Yosho, (hardly unnoticing,) sees of nearby witnesses, and then offers... "I see you are finished with your art, for the eve."

"Uh... y... yes." ...Aleaic continues his meek state, one Yosho grunts and offers... "And you forget yourself, in your fear."

"Oh no, I..." Aleaic stutters out, and then sighs in realizing... "...yes. I'm... uncertain..."

"_Lost_, of the proper word." ...Yosho corrects, this Aleaic slumps at. "Y... yeah."

Yosho then flicks his right forefingers up, for Aleaic to heed of standing by. And then for a moment, a calm breeze plays across both simply clad males, before Aleaic realizes the 'look' from a Master, for what it is. Yosho then decides to act from it.

"Do you know who you are, Aleaic-san." ...Yosho asks, Aleaic blinking at the uptick in honorific, before he looks off and lay in turn, at the moon caused shadows afar. "One lucky guy, so far. Still uncertain what else of that question. To be honest." ...he utters the last, at Yosho's eyes.

Yosho just smirks. "You fear the use of your blade."

"I fear the intent."

"You mean to cause harm with it then?"

Aleaic really stutters a look back. "No! I... I don't want to harm anyone!"

"You use your blade by that fear though." ...Yosho infers, nary moving a muscle. Aleaic cocks his own in turn. "What's the point of having this thing?" ...as he looks at his inert Key. Yosho makes it simple, knowing Aleaic's soul, well enough to attempt to judge by.

"To defend, all those you care and love for."

Aleaic had a _rather_ off key look, one that turned softer... "Defend?" ...fighting the realization, welling up now instead. Yosho then offers off an anecdote of his own life story... "I admit, when I came to Earth, so long ago, I did so as your enemy Soth inferred, as to running away, from my problems. What I did that for, was a choice to a sacrifice that prevented much harm, to all I love." ...this Aleaic looks on, of hearing unexpected stories encapsulated, as Yosho continued for many an ear listening.

"You remember enough of what I told you of my time on Jurai." ...Yosho asks, Aleaic nods at. Yosho decides to amend. "At the time, I loved a mother, that wasn't my original own. Then I left to another place, formerly the Jurai Academy, now Galactic and Scientific by the same name and mode, to unexpected love that you know, Airi takes me by. However politics are as infernal as you know, and I was betrothed to Ayeka, as an attempt to appease those of Jurai, that wished for their... purity, nay fringed upon." Aleaic hears and gulps in realizations of 'many' linking chains of prior learning.

Yosho looked up at the moon, and offered more. "That, is the primary reason I left Jurai. I did not wish to cause a strife, that Jurai would likely not survive. That blood, I could not allow to foster at a time, of mistaken notions. Although Ayeka was more than appeased of the arrangement, the greater scope of the royal picture, is what lead me to drive myself away from the Crown."

"And you came to... Earth." ...Aleaic realizes, Yosho nodding. And _then_ with little warning, a _disguise_ is dropped, in front of a kun! Aleaic _stumbles_ back! "_**Light!**_"

Yosho, as he ever was, since the day he left Jurai, facially, shows his truth to Aleaic now. "That is my truth. I allowed fear, to drive me to a greater purpose. Ryoko the catalyst. One that led here, to a humble version of a result. Fear that led to much more, as all stories you know of, have been told enough of."

Aleaic nods. "Um... Ryoko and Ayeka are messy around here, cause of all that, ya'll should know." ...this causing a rather boisterous laugh, from Yosho. "Indeed they truly are, my pupil." ...this he looks back at Aleaic with. Which then leads to an extra unexpected admission. "As for you, whom I have witnessed since your birth, on this world, it is one of the few things, I have truly ill prepared for." ...this Aleaic cocks his head. "Why prepare for... me?"

Yosho eyes Aleaic, but 'also' nearby, in offering... "Because much seems to ride upon it. I wish I had permission to tell more of such here, but to be certain, it is of you I lay a label of 'friend' upon, for all you have earned, so far. As such, is why I teach unto you, with my honest impart."

Aleaic, full of questions, just takes that merit, for what it is.

Nearby, the ladies watch with myriad feelings, though Tsui for one... "Push hard enough there, why _don't_ he." ...isn't as amused. Tennyo just quips sidelong next to her... "You know father has his ways. Measures so much out." ...at a less than... well, Tsui looked _miffed._

"_- My, this is new from him. -_" ...the other lasses nod realizing... before _realizing_... "_Mew... Gh... Mew... gh... mew... gh... mew... Ma... Mew... Ma... MEW... MA...?_" ...this before Tsui realizes and makes deft Power to _silence_ the screech that would have ruined the gathering of note! This as a _ghostly_ image of Masaki joins the group, atop most of the CREEPED out ladies. Kiyone blinks silver eyelashes, as much as Mayuka does comically! "_What are __**you**__ doing here?!_"

Masaki, all Astral, just looks on, hard whispering... "- _Told yah Tsunami... or Tsui, I guess, overpowered me, with that last battle. Good thing too, I was down to a few thousand years left on my Tree battery. -_" ...this the said Astral lass, then looks back at... "_- So 'that' is what this is all about? -_" ...this Tsunami... er... Tsuoki, manages to whisper back hard, all the while in anime deformed sawteeth format! "Don't give it all away NOW!"

A bunch of muffles 'tell' Masaki the same, and hence she shrugs astrally... "_- Okay then. Though with what's coming, might want to prepare him more, than just with the sword. -_" ...this Tsui droops her head. "But I told them, he's mine first." ...this before an ignited blade, stabs looks back. This as Aleaic's blades are alit again. Tsui sees, and then sighs. "And I cannot prepare him, in the way he knows already. Only of need of reminder." ...this the rest of the lasses, are plain confused now.

For Aleaic's focused part, his is on his Jurai Power. Yosho offers... "You seem to feel your Power, keenly enough to use." ...this Aleaic just imparts, of eyes closed, his blade held at abdomen level. "Tsui said I should trust in it."

"But not enough, for yourself." ...this Yosho challenges of not even a question. Aleaic looks up and blurts... "I... I don't..."

"Then do. It is in that trust, you can protect all you love." ...Yosho asserts. Aleaic makes his of adjoined fear. "Even if it means I have to kill someone to do it?"

Yosho saw where that was going. (An old conversation of his own, with a Father once, at that.) "So you say you are out of control, with your own choices."

"But this..." ...Aleaic angles of his Key. Yosho amends to that, never moving an iota. "...does what it's master tells of it. You should realize the value of the power of your own Power, and _what_ you can do with it. If not to kill, then to stun. If to blunt, so can be done the same, with that blade. Other aspects, come to you, if you wish to listen and heed, and then command with confidence."

Aleaic gulps... "Even... without experience..."

"You did well with Soth, all the same." ...Yosho goes 'that' route. Aleaic looks up uneasily. "I wasn't strong enough there to stop him from..."

"...enough to protect all, that protected you. We do not call you hero, so cast aside of title, Aleaic-san. Nor does your love."

Aleaic couldn't contain _that_ blush. Yosho then edges in, a slight lean to 'thrust' words with. "You say you don't want to hurt any of us."

"_I don't!_"

"Protecting us with confidence in your Power, and your use of it, prevents that."

"Even if I make a mistake?" ...Aleaic needed to put out. Yosho just chuckles at that. Aleaic blinks, and hears... "To harm us, as you are? You must think of being _that_ strong first, to even go that far, for us to worry about. This if I am mistaken however of, please do us harm by it."

Aleaic knew where that all lain. All the sparring. All the fights between suitors. Seeing how everyone was so strong when needed, and _mindful_ of it, at that, when needed. That then led to the final question Aleaic had... "Then why me that stopped Soth, when you are all _stronger_ than I?"

Yosho admitted, he wasn't fully comfortable with the answer at hand. He gave it anyway. "Because the Power inside of you, is made for it. Of all of us that that faced pieces of the puzzle, that the so called 'great darkness' cast forth, in different veins and guises, all of it all seems to be lain unto your brow, we can most count on. We all seem to have a purpose, that we make of such, for ourselves. Our choices reflect that. Your choice, such still remains, even now."

"Tsuoki makes sure of otherwise." Aleaic relents of a crack, back to the light. Yosho nods in kind... "Then you made your choice as well. Now you should be confident in the power she gives you, for what you choose."

"Of a weapon?" ...Aleaic eyed back.

So did Yosho... "Of a loved protector." ...that _really_ made Aleaic gasp. Yosho got that point through. (Sure made the watching fems blush like mad.) Aleaic had to still his heart, placing a left hand upon said chest area, as the right hand, gripped the Key tightly. (And the blades glimmer even _moreso_.) Yosho even alludes to that, adding... "And through her love, protect of us that can need of time of aid, that you call love, _through_ her. All such, we gladly accept of ally, all that you bestow."

Aleaic nods, and has to shunt his blade inert again, as Yosho sees a reason for confidence to garner proper hold. Aleaic however then looks up. "Pardon master, but... should this all not for Tenchi's ears, instead?"

Yosho appreciated that, and eyed closed for offering... "My grandson, has a different path. Both of you are excellent of the blade, martial skills with few equals already. Those that love him, protect _for_ that love, willingly given. But for him, destiny is different from yours."

Aleaic feels odd again, in what he hears, Yosho even offering with a look at the moon again. "I fully intend to die on this world, I have come to love. My mother, already has asked if Tenchi would do well on Jurai. I am more than certain. Even if his blood is not of Jurai, his blood is cherished, and that may help an empire become far more, than what it is now. What that future is, I cannot tell. I do not know. But that future is of leading. Yours however, my friend..."

Aleaic realizes that sudden destiny for _him_, as Yosho looks back at him, and imparts... "...is to be a friend and protector, of him as well. My task, is to help one akin of the blade, as much as I, to evolve to all that I could never be."

"Of what such be?" ...Aleaic asks, but nary an answer given there. Yosho keeps his peace there.

Aleaic of course... "_Aw come on already!_" ..throws a fit at! Yosho just laughs to Aleaic's rolling eyes of ire, before Al just anime slumps again.

However one part Aleaic then realizes a part of what was told unto him. "You said of 'blood not of Jurai'."

"I did." Yosho nods, but then blinks as Aleaic asks in turn... "So being born, of what soil done so upon, determines place of birth?" ...Yosho nods. "Place. Status. Placement. Assorted statutes that never met my eye, as I foretold."

Aleaic looks confused, but not for the reason Yosho thinks, as demonstrated, as he then looks at the very moonlit ground. "So... If I was of Jurai, I should have been born there?" ...Yosho bantering back of semantics, he thinks... "You were both here, of this world. Your place would be reflected as such on Jurai, the same as Tenchi's."

"Is this Jurai, of soil alike of Earth here?" ...is what Aleaic asks next. Yosho actually looks oddly confused. "Now to mention of it, other than technological infusions, and what... er... our Jurai Power gives in essence, I can imagine the soils of our two worlds is similar enough."

Aleaic then leans down, and scoops a handful of said soil, and looks at it. He then imparts... "So... this is what our blood really is then? Soil."

Yosho realized the intent, as Aleaic imparts, standing back up, as the soil filters through his left hand fingers. "I would think something older than us all, would be of the blood of the universe in us, that makes us more the same, than what is different." ...this Aleaic looks at the soil flitter away, before looking up and _irking..._ as Yosho wipes a tear away. (And not the only one doing so.)

Aleaic of freaked out course... "Ah... Ah... I didn't mean to..."

"How many souls, of so many worlds, would be so wise, to heed such simple wisdom." Yosho realizes _he_ was taught something. A true flick of a 'respect switch', at that for a master that received final confirmation. He then looks at a fidgeting Al-kun, before he then nods. "I thank you for that. I will teach you all I know, as a just reward, barely ever to meet such equal."

"Uh... kay." ...is such Aleaic's 'eloquence'. Yosho then 'sees' the added accompaniment, and knows how to thank with _first._ As such, he asks... "Show your Power again. This time, _know_ we trust in you, with it." ...and such Aleaic finds using his power to ignite his blades with, suddenly easier now. "Wait... _whoa._"

Yosho with pressing intent... "If you trust in us, then trust in yourself, you can use your blade, to the control you desire, of a discipline you 'are' imbued with. Hiding your affinity, is an affront to yourself, as a truth, to your soul. That affront, harms us all more, than fear of anything physical, you fear upon us."

An encapsulation Yosho offered, Aleaic takes more ready to growing trusting heart, gilded bars of sunlit gold within of soul, bracing that trust within. Yosho even offers, to the parley of 'looking cool', as many a youth put of such... "And fear not to evolve skill, of even aspects that are true fantasy to you. As you should know, art and fiction, follows reality, and so forth and back to the same, in the circle of learning."

In other words, Aleaic's penchant of sword play from the various fiction he'd seen and read, were noticed as well. It was like permission to act upon it, even if felt silly thereof. The way Aleaic suddenly 'set' his weapon therefore, acted of memory of a certain 'scene' in a SciFi fictional mode, that seemed to reflect proper here. Yosho even alluded to aspects to mold off of more... "Use all of that, in what you wish to learn to conduct effectively. Use whatever style and mode comes to mind, and use said evolving, to make _experience_ off of it. This is all such, how I learned to be of the blade of skill. This to the intent it _is_ made for, to be effective."

It took a moment for Al-kun to then visualize the concepts of the 'dance' to him. The spars with the specialized boken, coming to flexing hand, expecting formal moves off of. A mind that twirled the blades to be as a part of him, to thrust and parry, as if staving off rocks, shots from boken at dual angles, and even as of that dowel that ever insisted its own presence upon him. Aleaic made of mind to parry off twirling retorts that then spun about in one hand, as he maneuvered to level the blade, as he bade off with martial motions that bought space and time to enter the 'second flourish', that took his blade to spots around his body, adopting more of the Chizima style, before spinning in a cartwheel to... -_**ZING!**_- ..._what?!_

Aleaic opened his **WIDE** eyes, and realized his blade was... no... _he_ was above an opponent, with his own blade drawn! Yosho, with... "What am I...? ...is... is that Tenchi's sword?!" ...Aleaic realized as he bounced off his blade of Yosho's, to land with, in shock incumbent! Yosho smirks. "You begot so caught up in your mind, you didn't realize the body took equal heed. Interesting first motions you chose, at that." ...that Yosho then even then leveled in a testing blade stroke of his own, that Aleaic was too stunned at first to react back with! Yosho then strikes chord equal to the parry. "Fool! Leave not yourself flatfooted, that those you protect would pay for!"

Aleaic realized faster than before otherwise, and bounded back, that Yosho chased for Aleaic for two attempts, before Aleaic shot a cartwheel roll that caused his blades to slice the ground, before taking a proper footing to take a blade shot again! Yosho then levels in... "This is what you came for, to learn the meaning of what you feel, and gain that experience to learn of?" ...as Aleaic is forced to use both his blades, against Yosho's more experienced usage of speed and tactics! The clangs and clashes of energon 'steel', reverberate in the moonlit air, as a teacher makes a student give his all, to learn of what Aleaic _sees_ of being used! And even at one point, of fact used of a Jurai Shield 'wing', that Yosho uses when Aleaic attempts a reactive attack back, with available unlocked blade!

The witnessing are all numb in amazement, as Aleaic is allowed to hold his own, with available skill and speed, upon Yosho's ,measured out own. The imparts were of teaching, and showing off, after all, Yosho ensured. This as Aleaic used a 'third stanza', to 'try out', that Yosho realized potential thereof.

It all finally ends, after several bounds off the further side hill 'wall', some of the surrounding trees (even ones _right_ above all the ladies,) to a final catch of clash, that leaves locked blades, and Aleaic huffing quite hard. Yosho, hardly as so, bades with a sudden free hand, glowing of _Tenchiken_ make, shown to Aleaic with... "Hold." ...that Aleaic realizes, and backs off. Yosho of testing _just_ that, stands back himself. Seeing Aleaic all sweaty and weary now of a _good_ workout, is put forth by a teacher as... "You have begun your path, so chosen. Reflect that you still _heed_ past the storm, where wisdom lies."

Aleaic can only look on, as Yosho retracts his blade, offering... "Tenchi will be pleased to learn of the progress you made. If will bolster him to do better as well, as he asked of me."

"He did?" ...Al-kun asks, as he commands his own blades silent. Yosho nods. "Indeed. And not just of him, to be impressed upon." ...this Yosho then _looks_ past Aleaic, to where Aleaic turns his head over at, and... "ACK!" ...where Tsui and all the ladies are standing now nearby! Tsuoki smiles... _pleased_, as the other ladies about bum rush him, this as Sasami chimes. "That was real awesome Al!" ...the ladies further chiming in Al's humble teardrop accent. Mirei for one... "That was incredible Al-san!" ...Tennyo another... "I've rarely seen such rare skill before!" ...Ryo-ohki... "MEOROW!" ...Mayuka: -SUPER squeal!- ...Yuma/Yuki/Yuri: "Wow!" ...and so on from the gathered, meriting Yosho's 'work' all well and planned done.

Masaki then hovers over to Yosho, as Aleaic walks up to one particular lady... "_- Pardon Lord Yosho, but... that looked like the old holo-tales of... -_" ...this Yosho bades a hand, before _too_ much is said, this as Aleaic feels necessary need of a bow... "Sorry... I... couldn't help myself."

"As long as you learned something, _cushy-bun._" ...Tsui edged in, with hands on leaned in hips, all such Aleaic endures giggles from. However Tsuoki then imparts, more of a chiding more... "Not that it prevents the impasse you caused."

"Pardon?" Al-kun blinks. Kiyone (both,) giggling, as they _get_ what's coming, (if not as so much as chosen format,) as Tsui just _levels_ her eyes dryly at a suddenly more than merely sweating Aleaic. Could've _froze_ all that sweat, of what he heard next, as Tsui just CHIDES in... "You left your duty as chaperone of the eve, to play with swords! And now look at you, all messy and such!"

"_Ah...! Ah...! S... s... sorrwie...?_" ...Aleaic looks like a small cabbit himself, for an anime moment, before Tsui just grabs his head, yanks him up, and with a bunch of pip eyed blinking folks around watching, imparts... "Take a bath." ...and flicks her fingers.

Before Aleaic realizes it, he's teleported into the lake! The said _splash_ head, heads turning around at hearing in the moonlight, all teardropping, before... Al-soaked: "_Dang you Tsuoki!_" ...to a good giggle from Tsui. She then offers... "The first to reach him, gets a good wet hug from mah boyfriend." ...this causing coo-gasps from the fems, that then rush down through the moonlit down path! Sasami for one: "First one there!" ...Haruna even: "Not before me!" ...as a giggling race ensues, in rather quick measure. Soon, only Masaki, Tsui, and Yosho remain. Yosho even bids... "Do enjoy his company for the rest of the eve, for me."

Masaki, realizing she's included suddenly (was actually uncertain there,) bows her Astral form quickly... "_- And a good eve to you, good teacher! -_" ...before Tsuoki actually chimes... "Race you there girl!" ...this Masaki heeds, and both head down, as if they were as equally ever young. Yosho sees, and nods, before imparting... "I feel young now too." ...and starts to head back up, to the Shrine, more than satisfied.

And thereby soon after, a emerged and soppy Aleaic is gang tackled by ladies that didn't mind getting wet off of him. (Some onto even Masaki too. Eh?! _Wait a tic...?_)

And after that, a rousing night of sponsored games, including Aleaic's round of being pasted by Sasami (again,) with that fighting game, before art of properly displayed, and then snacks, and laughter of stories of an orphanage, before Al's pasted into pillow oblivion, and so much more, before a _tired_ Tenchi led bunch, shuffles on in, from the enmasse date. Tenchi is actually trying to _carry_ the weary female lot of his, as they enter through a slide window... "Man, I'm beat _again_." ...Tenchi queeps, his five fems too weary-bleary to respond all bloodshot. That all is before they then see the _mess_ of the sleepover, left in slumbered wake.

Noike manages out, in looking around as any... "W... well... they had fun. (Man, my _eyes_.)"

It was a well slept in living room area again. (Added too for sure.) This as most of the guest fems are 'circled' around as Tsui glommed onto her hero-attendant. (Masaki actually took the _other_ side, that night. Yes, _looked_ weird and astral all.)

Growing even happier by the moment, even as she slept.

... ...

(Tsui journal appended... most happily.)

It all turned out far more, than expected. I did not plan all that for you. You made your progress from choice. One I allowed in that simple measure, to know whom you are, as Yosho keeps asking of you. We learn who we really are, as each day that passes. The same for myself, as I learn to love you more, for all that I am powerless to teach you of. There are still however, so many things I can teach, that still cannot prepare you for, what is to come. I hope in writing this down, that my own trust in you, is becoming as equally strong as the love I drown you with.

I write this, as a realization. I did not realize the value of trust, despite all I asked and planned for. I too still am learning, as we all progress into a mutual future.

And I write this, as what our family learned of what transpired, and then as much of what you realize now of as well. Of what they all see, to a want of us both to be happy together. Me, your indomitable true love, and you, my treasured protector of my heart. And of what Ryoko of all souls to impart to me, of a mutual companionship, that finds reasons to be admired, envied, and even at times, exasperated at.

The latter part, I believe, is what led to the 'trip' we then shared together. I must say, all the luggage you complain of us ladies, my Beloved, was indeed justification, of one of those... Ark... vee... vehicles. We still made you and Tenchi help pack it all, even with Misao, Yugi and Mirei added to the group.

Hearing you cuss in hidden mind, makes me laugh.

Knowing what your secrets are, well...

... ...

An RV loaded with souls and camping luggage. A road up the mountains, somewhere past Tsuyama, to the far north, somewhere near a target of around Mount Nagi, of all places (of name,) as an ever boisterous lot of several hours out from their home, head for a mysterious place, that are bidden off uncertain directions from a shmoo, that journeyed past this area, during his Shrine trek.

Aleaic even offered, because all of it, wasn't even _his_ idea now. "You guys know I haven't been around here, in over a year. You didn't have to listen to me."

"_Yes, we know!_" ...from all around him. Aleaic just felt flush embarrassment, in stories he never realized, would actually be _acted_ upon. Tsuoki just giggles and snuggles in a side bunk seat, with a good view of the full broad summer day landscape beyond passed by trees. "I said for you to relax attendant." ...as she _pats_ his chest, good and stiff, of commanding him. Al just sighs, and then nods as told, and looks out, as Nobuyuki drives well and true, the larger than usual vehicle he was used to these days. (What with many a trip, with this oversized family now, to transport.)

And all of it so far... "Why you -_bleep_- driver! Why don't you... -_bleep_- your -_bleeping bleep bleep_- ...and go drive off a... -_bleeping BLEEP_-!" ...er... Ryoko accented.

Ayeka just eyed... er... parched dry, of face, for a start... "_Sheesh_. Ryoko sure is acting like a dog, out a window." ...this Noike helps with a mutual quilt they are making, Tennyo with them, at the RV 'table', imparting of a more calm vein. "I think she 'is' a dog, the way she's been doing that, for hours." ...this Ayeka just looks socially queasy in response. "Blech... to think Washu could have programmed her better." ...as Ryoko _was_ acting, as of a dog out the window! (Makes one wonder.) Tennyo just remarks to that. "At least she's left Tenchi alone, for the moment." ...which causes a pulled Ayeka-angst face, in turn. "I should just shove her out the window, the dog." ...making Noike and Tennyo chuckle nervously.

Meanwhile, Sasami, Mirei, and Yuki, played toss the happy cabbit, as Washu held Mayuka, both watching. Past all the giggling, Washu just imparted to the 'rancid' tone of note, for open ears to endure. "What can you do. If only someone could have been around, to raise her better. Whoever that someone is, I tell you." ...this a _bunch_ of eyes look at a chuckling mad genius in turn. This just nets Kiyone momma, nabbing Mayuka again, with... "That _someone_ just lost visitation rights." ...to an evil look from Washu! "Those be momma fighting words!" ...this Kiyone just hands Mayuka to Mihoshi with... "Let's settle that! Hold Mayuka, Mihoshi." ... "Sure!"

About fifty rock-paper-scissors rounds pass, with Yugi quipping. "I think they wanted to play more, than fight." ...Sasami drooping her head. "No kidding." Misao and Mirei just clapped along, before simply jumping in, about half way through. Yugi just stayed out of that _fracas_.

Noike then called to the back... "You doing okay back there, Makibi?"

"Splendid!" ...the GP officer called back, from her version of vacation, as Mihoshi called out... "We can come back and join you!" ...meaning more 'her' joining. That of course... "**I said splendid already!**" ...to obvious giggles around. Tenchi and Rea meanwhile, kept standing to the front, trading with Al and Tsui, ever so often in 'seat shifts', with Nobuyuki and Katsuhito 'elder' in the front. (Did we mention the RV is really packed? Washu: "Almost like packed tuna.") "How far you think dad?" ...Tenchi asks, Nobuyuki looking over at... "Ask my navigator. Hope he hasn't got us lost."

"Did you say something?" ...Yosho quips back, to a usual... "Nothing again!" ...from a 'pilot', that Rea and Tenchi snicker at. Yosho then imparts, using of all things to navigate, one of Aleaic's old maps. (A new one nearby, was also well used.) "I suspect we are about there. This if memory also serves."

"Indeed." Nobuyuki nodded. He even regales, of tales that hardly fazed Tenchi and Rea, nowadays... "This reminds me of all the times I took Tenchi and Achika on trips like this. Even before Tenchi was born. It's like in places, time hasn't changed anything."

"Indeed." ...Yosho nods. Tenchi just looks around, reminded... "Well that one water park was sure different, that we passed." ...Rea giggling, the 'aww' decry from the younger lasses (and from Mihoshi,) bade against being able to attend there. "Perhaps another time there. We did 'plan' this one, for a reason." ...that led to a few giggles about the RV. Aleaic heard it all again, for what it 'sounded' like, to an ill of mention... "I sense conspiracy afoot again... and... **ack!** Tsui!" ...as Tsuoki reacts by comically nabbing his collar again! "What did I say, if you did that again?!" ...this the 'ill' makes of full and _terrible merit!_ "No please! No! NO! _Whahahahaha!_' ...as suddenly, Sasami's trio with Tennyo, somehow leaping over in the RV, just hog tie Al's limbs down in the RV, as Tsui just straddles his chest (not 'safe' looking,) as she just plain tickles poor Al, in most tragic measure. So tragic. "_Please stop! Bwahaha! Stop! Kami stop! Whahaha!_"

Ryoko looks back at the carnage. "_Eww._" ...before going back to 'barking' out the window. Washu just quipped. "Well, when one is warned." Kiyone with Mayuka beheld, nodding pensively.

The trip has been essentially like that, ever since the very early morning get go, started off from Nobuyuki's new residence, in town proper. (Even the verily old spot the 'old' residence one beheld. After said luggage detail, that Yosho 'somehow' managed to skimp out on, (citing house detail 'sanctification', that Tenchi just called 'lazy', for all it was,) then came the shove off, managing to get past early morning summer traffic, into the mountains, before Ryoko noticed said traffic. (Before, it was Tenchi, Ayeka _ever_ Ayeka there.) Highlights of the trip so far, was... Ryoko... (At least her floating, saved RV space.) Kiyone and Mihoshi trading RV spots, more cause the latter was avoiding the former, as Kiyone gabbed with the elders up front. Sasami's trio just playing all sorts of games with various help from ladies others, as Ryo-ohki kept to cabbit space saving form, bouncing everywhere happily. The quilt, Ayeka and Noike worked on, for a growing Mayuka. Mayuka... _ew_... one diaper change, and a near drive off a cliff, cause of it. (Stinky.)

There was a couple of stops for snacks and 'breaks', one particular kiosk of local fare, everyone commented on preference on if Sasami had cooked it instead. Like going from fine cuisine to pointless faire. At least everyone was filled, and saved on 'proper' snacks for later on. Sasami just blushed her iron chef best.

It also made for picturesque a stop, as Tenchi was cloistered by his harem lot, as they enjoyed what he did, of sights above a long mountainside, across a valley, a small town spread out below, on a warm summer day. (If a lively one. Summer vacation fare, at its active best.) One Rea stolen picture there, not as so the other as Tsuoki buried in Aleaic's arms, took in the same view, off to singular left of Tenchi's view.

At that point, Rea just whispered to Tennyo... "Did you see that trinket Al-kun sneaked in, this morning?" ...Tennyo just giggling. Two being in their own world again, tended to miss whispers like that. Tennyo just whispered, at that point too... "Wonder what the surprise is. The way he _reacted_, when he thought Tsui saw him, makes me wonder."

"Only one way to find out." ...Nobuyuki commented, as a 'plan' was in full force now.

All what with the numerous 'missed moments' now, the lot were in an antsy mood for a 'closed deal', of romantic sorts. That led to more than a few attempts of 'moments alone', chores planned with the Al and Tsui together as much as possible, and even Washu getting into the act, with a concocted excuse for a 'checkup', that Tsui was thrown in upon, in a _way_ too sexy nurses outfit, that ended up with Aleaic somehow in a Avatarhawk moment, of _**shearing**_ though the time space continuum, to a point a thousand years in the... wait, can't give that away.

More meek fare, was agreed upon, from there. (The whole _causality_ bit, for one 'excuse' there.) that then led to Aleaic being asked of places he'd gone, on his Shrine trek, that Tsuoki would enjoy seeing. Aleaic then blurts out a 'special cave', off to the north, near Mount Nagi, that two elders there at the time, realized merit of. And thereof, before Aleaic could realize it, here they all were, in a tuna packed RV, on a wild adventure. (And RV, at that one tickled tragic point, that was bouncing around in comical anime mode, from _someone_ being tickled at, that badly.)

Later, Aleaic in a _shivering_ trauma, just is held by a victorious looking Tsuoki. The majority of the ladies, just move on to... "Uno!" ...Kiyone calls out, making for various fem groans. Misao just decries comically... "Give us a chance already!" ... "_Nu uh_." ...Kiyone makes of non-too mature mommy mode. Washu just trades a fun look with Yugi. "Isn't this all fun?" ...said lass nods replete.

"I said no Ryoko! Quit it!" ...Ayeka is then heard smacking out, as Ryoko this time has her try to join her 'dog' act! Ryoko just regaling, ever so oddly... "Common! Let loose your inhibitions and join me out here!" ...equally as odd as Ayeka upper body half, being _shoved_ out the window with Ryoko's! Ayeka of course... "No Ryoko! I won't be tempted with your vices! Quit it!"

"**No** I don't wana hear about my 'count' again, Mihoshi!" ...an extra sudden 'obvious screech, from the RV rear, tells of Tennyo teardrop commenting... "Guess Kiyone didn't escape this time." ...as Mihoshi... gee... "But with the way Al-kun has a girlfriend now, I thought you'd like to know how many times you struck out now!" ...this a bunch of blinks, join _one_ BAD turtling head blush, as Tsui jerks her head over comically, at the RV rear! Course the next sound of Mihoshi... "Kiyone! Watch the neck! Watch... -_gurgling_- ...Ki... yone... _glah_...!" ...as certain _throttling_ sound are heard. Tsui just accents... "**Hey!** I said Al's _my_ piece of soul-meat already!" ...not helping Al _whatsoever_. The laughter comes in hardly mean spirited droves.

And it's all saved by... "I think that is it, indeed." ...Yosho's voice serenading everyone to realization. Rea looks, and then Tenchi calls over... "Al! Tsui!" ...that Aleaic is helpfully dragged over with, as Tsui brings him over to the fore, squeezing between Rea and Tenchi, Rea asking... "Is this it?" ...as the others start to gather around side windows, as Nobuyuki sees... "Right about here indeed." ...and a proper left hand turn...

"I... forgot how big the cave entrance was." Aleaic blurts, seeing the entrance to this special oasis, the cave entrance even at over six proper football lengths away, was _towering_ to sight! The initial view, made for a good glom grasp, at his ever worn haori. Tenchi, framed by Ayeka and Ryoko onto his blue haori, just seem captivated for Tenchi's sake, as he comments. "It's so _huge_, from way out here."

Nobuyuki and Yosho, knowing 'better' already, allow proper offered discourse from the 'intended' tour guide, as Aleaic remembers of the two days he spent here... and a third just taking time to even leave here, on another removed early Fall of time. "I think, if I remember, it's a broken out hollow from a lava tube, or... even a lava dome, from Mount Nagi nearby. At least, this all is still inactive, what with all the erosion inside."

"Inside?" ...Tsui asks over. Aleaic decides to hold out there with... "Just wait." ...as Aleaic suddenly beheld a chance to surprise a love, with something _truly_ majestic. Tsuoki, fully capable of reading Aleaic's mind, instead takes tact of allowing that surprise, laden at the cusp of his cerebrum. All the better of that surprise, as it turned out, as Tenchi blinked, seeing... "Wait. Isn't this where..." ...Yosho makes a 'light' cough, keeping from Tenchi spilling the secret, as the RV is actually driven towards the approaching _cavern_. The opening alone is higher than some soccer stadiums of major note, such is the mute feeling the lot are having at nature's majestic power.

Aleaic for one however, notices for a second... '_Where's all the traffic at?_' ...as nary a car or van is to be seen! Washu of 'also' mindful note, just smirks to herself... '_I see the devices are keep things nice and tidy, for this trip. We 'all' want this, to be that special, after all._' ...as she looks at a raven tressed head, looking 'up', at the clear RV roof (specially so chosen, at that,) as the cave opening _towers_ over them now! Light for a eye adjusting moment, turns all dark, as Noby even has to hit the headlights. Even Ryoko is amazed unexpectedly, as various lava tublets, either spill water from them, and/or poke sunlight through. The _feel_ alone, makes for Sasami feeling young friends hands upon both of hers, as Noike looks afar... "This is just the _opening?_" ...as afar, a crack of light, grows closer. The moreso as so, the more breath is held.

Even to the point of Rea... "Mind the road love." ...to Nobuyuki, whom was a bit too captivated, correcting drift, just as the polychromatic 'second entrance' is reached.

And then passed through, to heaven's light occluding eyes, until said eyes adjust, and... then... go wide.

"_So beautiful!_" ...Tsuoki couldn't contain herself, as the RV makes a gentle right curve, and before them... "A... it's a water fall!"

"It's a gorge!"

"Both and more." ...Aleaic imparts to Tennyo and Sasami respectively, as they enter a formal caldera dome, with multiple cascading waterfalls of akin teal sapphire, at three direct points of sight! Carpets of emerald green, adorn gray and black slabs of ancient basalt, as the waters clear, frothed with power, down into a vast caldera lake, of untold depth below! Trees of bamboo, intersperse in thickets amid a misted oasis akin scene, that levels in _depth_, over another hundred meters below, the entire sight, at _least_ a thousand meters around! All of it heavily infused with mist, that is cascaded by sunlight, from a broken 'caldera' roof, that sunlight shone through. The net obvious result, is the prismatic cascade, that shines rainbows, down into the caldera lake. Birds are seen, flocking around, as nature calls of them, as the RV makes it's serene progress, to an approaching parking area.

Ryo-ohki bounces to the fore of the cab, as Yosho decides to serenade. "Never a better shrine to Kami's power and majesty, than one made by Kami itself."

"So this _is_ a Shrine... in a sense." Aleaic notes, ever wondering of an answer _just_ so answered. Yosho nod. "Mmmhmm. And such used to be purview of petitioners primarily, though these days, a mind of tourism pervades. Not as pervasive today it seems, but all better for us."

"Wonder where everyone is, at that." Tenchi quips, before Rea points past Noby's head. "Put er over there hubby."

"Yup." ...and soon, the end of a trip, begins its next phase.

After camping luggage is unstowed. (With the gals cheerleading the guys. All except... oh good... Tenchi/Al-kun/Noby: "Get back here Grandpa/Master/Father!" ...yeesh.) And then camp is setup as Nekoshi Caldera, is fully enjoyed. Nobuyuki, hefting a backpack over, as Aleaic finishes putting down Tsuoki's own, imparts... "It's really all, like I remember it."

Aleaic blinks. "Wait. You've been here before?" ...this Noby suddenly reacts anime nervously, right before he's saved by Tsui outright full body glomming Al-kun from behind! "Take me on a tour Beloved!" ...and hence he's stolen away, before nary a word to agree anyway with. Noby just slumps. "I'm a bad boy." ...this Rea saunters by, with... "_Tonight_." ...the tent. Noby just goes sweaty.

And then after setup is done in enough measure, much of the rest of the group start filtering around the gorgeous 'bowl' of nature's make. Tenchi finds much accompaniment, as the gals with him, are decently captivated at the near glowing sight of twin major waterfalls, and six smaller ones, that all act as a 'sheet' of water, once it fell halfway down, causing a resounding roar, upon constant impact. Even being supposedly well away from the cascade, still made one damp with some exposure. The cap was situated well away from this, as Rea and Sasami handled the setup details, Noike trying to aid gets her shooed off to the Tenchi 'group', as they all were.

Yosho adopts a prayer position, content to see others enjoy themselves, Mayuka finding many arms to same said enjoyment. Ryo-ohki hops around from various personages, as various Masaki souls do the same. The particular pair of 'planned' note here, ends up flitting here and there, as Tsui has Al-kun regale his few stories from his only time here. Aleaic admitted... "I spent two... really, three days here, because I ended up wanting to see everything. Like that..." ...he points at one point, at a somehow still intact, large natural bridge of basalt, that led past the waterfalls, over the 'lake' and into a network of ancient lava tubes that were essentially cave networks, that ran for _kilometers_. Many shrunk and blocked passage, others leading to other exits around the caldera, to more normal sights, past the internal majesty. It was from that, that a Tenchi and Aleaic led group of all their attached females, made their way through darkened lava caves, many a Jurai power or gem power sponsored light source, feeling the way through, as Aleaic remembered a few specific spots.

One, an ancient tight vertical lava burst tube, that was _filled_ with gems and diamonds, that now was just a water flowed extension of the larger lake cavern. The light waterfall, the gems, and shone light above, made for _interesting_ rainbows, as a result. Thankfully, a national treasure 'shrine' site, mining was forbidden here. It didn't however prevent the local 'tradition', of a 'fallen gem' into hair or hand, giving dear social significance, or such. (Washu: "This planet has all sorts of weird, local customs, don't it?")

As such, by chance example, a _bauble_ of _all_ things, naturally eroded off in the water, off the wall, and flicked onto Tsui's hair! Tsuoki felt, plucked it, and saw... "A diamond? What does that... eh? Al? _**AL?!**_" ...as Aleaic already _**ran off!**_ Washu just quipped, bemused. "Oh. So _'that's'_ what it means." ...as Tsui realized and **ZIPPED** off right after Al! "_**Yes I'll marry you! Yes yes yes!**_" ...which the other Tenchi fems, save Washu, or... er... her too? (Yeep!) ...er... saw with a _glower_, and then proceeded to about **fight** all over one another for... "_Gimme one!_ _**Gimme one!**_" ...as they all about **crash** all over each other with! (So much for Noike being a calm, retentive sort here.) Tenchi is by then, _yanking_ himself out of the female fracas, and then running after Al too! "**You trying to get me killed too Al!?**"

Calmer(?) fare from there, (one arm about hogtied to another, after that spiel. Others, all bruised,) as more normal investigations proceed, including a good cave length, that had phosphorescent plants and fungi within. Washu just... er... "Amazing! Simply amazing!" ...as she looks with eye goggle things that made ones used by Doc Brown, look more sane to behold. Course Ayeka just sniffed her nose up at... "Just like 'fungi' to burrow in the ground." ...that just made Mihoshi... "Actually..."

"What was that?!" ...**suddenly** and _sheesh_, Gaea doesn't knock. Ayeka and Tsui just fume at her sudden presence! "What you heard!" ...ala both.

Ryoko just _bwahahs_ away, as Tenchi holds at his head. "That's happening a lot now." ...as Aleaic just looks aghast, and as Washu shrugs... "Well, when you miff of a gal of another empire."

"Get outta here Sis! Al's my date here!" ...Tsui balks like a rabid... er... animal, at Gaea. Al sure gulps, as Gaea just giggles. "Oh we know." ...but then blows a kiss at Al, before pop teleporting away in a white flash! Al-kun doesn't even get a chance to register a blush at that, before Tsui is HAWKING over him! "~ _**You saw not**_hin. ~"

"_See what!? See what?! __**Aieee!**_"

"Good going Royal ditz." ...Ryoko at a **fuming** Ayeka, before Noike just elbows in and Ryoko away. "More than one such 'ditz' here, pirate." ...to a Ryoko... "Ow..." ...onto a crackly cave wall. Ayeka is sure laughing, before Noike dresses Ayeka down, about words of tact. Not many that could make a Crown Princess, kneel down, circling a finger at the ground.

Good thing the rest of the explorations were more quiet, and stomachs becoming hungry, and then as the group manage their way back using Ryo-ohki-esc-GPS locational direction, off Ryoko as a 'make up' from Washu. (Ryoko: "The oversized blaster at the head, don't help." -ki-chack!- "_**Okay! Okay! **__Sheesh mom!_")

An early eve past sunset now, as everyone gathers at a proper campfire, as Sasami calls out. "Hope you're all hungry!" ...Yugi accenting... "Sasami's best, camp out style!" ...to a hefty cheer.

And the food of faire?" _Oh dear Kami... -even an author is crying in joy.-_ (Washu: "What a sap. -SCARFING away-")

And from there, Aleaic's attempts to ask questions of Nobuyuki again, just nets Yosho asking instead, for an Aleaic tale, of the area. All that begot was a good day past the Caldera, that Aleaic was _drenched_ for two days straight, sleeping under a bus stop awning, to keep dry, for one of them. The other, under a tree. Wasn't pretty. It netted a Tsui best pity hug, that Al-kun endured. And then marshmallows ply out, and some campfire singing that finds many a fine female sonnet (save a gagged Ryoko at one point,) that made the males around, glad to be a hearing part. The male version of row-row-your-boat, then leapt into by the lasses, rather captivates.

A quick Mayuka battle Washu wins this time, before some night fare of split up groups. (And again a 'left alone' duo, that is only left to small talk. Various family voices find each other, as much as Mihoshi finds tripping on her rolled up back pack, finding marshmallows upon about everyone... (Even Al and Tsui, some fifty yards away. They eat their share, as one nom-nom.)

And moving past a Noike/Kiyone dress down, and eyes become tired, as moonlight is harder to come by now, of early enough note. Ryo-ohki is 'won' by Misao, with a quick Uno game by three young lasses, and tents and sleeping bags begin to be filtered into, by a weary bunch. (Supposedly.) Aleaic, to his dismay, and everyone watching... "Wait... _why_ are our bags zipped together?" ...Aleaic wishes he didn't have to ask. Tsui of perpetrator course. "It'll be cozy together Belove!"

"It will?" ...why did he say that, before... "Yup!" ...she just anime **yanks** him, into the bag with her! Some manic shuffling (or attempts to escape,) ends up with Al and Tsui zipped together, nice and tight. (Enough that ripping out of it all, woulda been rather rude to see.) Tennyo just chides, as she leans to stoke the fire... "Remember Al-kun, there are youngins nearby."

"_**I'm not gonna do anything!**_" ...said a bit too girly and panicky. Tsui just pulls a mock face. "But this is your chance. _And mine!_" ...Tsui turned wicked eyed, and just **'dives'** into the sleeping bag, and Aleaic does _**everything**_ to fight her advances off! Everyone else ignores the sleeping bag going haywire, as Tenchi calls out... "Let's have a good early day tomorrow guys!" ...a resounding cheer, from all around, soon leads to an early sleep. (Supposedly.) And a 'good night John Boy' round, (like a spider web of assorted goodnights around, has appropriate responses for whom calls out good night. (Ryoko v. Ayeka versions... might as well said _'die evil one die'_, with theirs. Kiyone to Mihoshi's... about the same. Others, especially Tenchi ones, are really _sappy_ in return. Al, can't return any, as he's still fighting Tsui off. A lot. **Really** a lot.)

And after a last Yosho blessing prayer for fine sleep, all turns still. (And... er... snory... again. Gee Ayeka... Ayeka: "Washu, hand me that blaster from earlier." ...and an author runs off.)

All is then left to sounds of a waterfall, and light sounds of nature, about them. And as the fire dies down, the conical view of the stars above, on a somehow clear night, begins to have moonlight take over, during their slumber.

And then, at an unmentioned 'early' hour of said light abundant, Al's eyes wake up.

'_- Here we go folks. -_' ...Washu? To whom... er...wait... Al's awake, and looking at the proper moonlit sky. And from that, a moment to (his lobe senses anyway,) note that everyone is still asleep. A moment to 'excuse himself', as a slid out of sleep bag excuse, before he deftly manages to sneak over to his bag. '_Bet they know I'm awake, but oh well._' ...Al-kun comments to himself silently, then manages to silently pull out a flat boxy trinket, from his backpack, already prepped earlier for 'this' moment. This as his mind remembers one _other_ moonlit night, that stumbled upon a special secret of the Caldera. From that, he silently peds barefoot to kneel unto a (waiting?) sleeping Tsuoki, before he stops, looks over her sleeping form, and caresses her hair locks with his realization of there being no going back, for him.

One of those strokes, caresses Tsuoki's right eyebrow, to jostle her softly with. A moment later, she opens her eyes and looks up. "A... Al?" ...looking up into a moonlight shadow, of his patient face. Far still more, than he himself was realizing. Tsui leans up and then touches her forehead onto his. Aleaic waits for her to respond further, with... "What is it Beloved."

"Something I want to share with you." ...and soon the two hand in hand, making as like silent bandit lovers, as Al-kun softly leads Tsui-kun, into the waterfall caves again. The cool water shivers at Tsuoki unexpectedly, and allows Aleaic's warm embrace to help 'guide' her through.

And out of sight... "Maybe this time." ...Ryoko whispers. None answer, that need to. A Washu-Link of minds, watch what one of the 'devices', planted in a 'known' area. One Aleaic leads Tsuoki to, as she asks, her soft voice echoing off the walls, illuminated by the same plants and fungi, from earlier. "Where are we going?"

"With hope, a memory still alive from the mind." ...Aleaic regales, and Tsuoki allows it, as they pass through the waterfall echoed lava tube cave, towards a direction Aleaic 'knew' was the right direction. This as he imparts... "I got restless on the second night. That's why it took three days to leave, what once what I saw, when I stumbled across this trove."

"Indeed." ...Tsui leads by led hand, with all trust. This Aleaic stops for reminding himself of memory, Tsui looks at him, before he leads on further to the 'right' cave opening. Tsui then starts to see of anew light. "That's not normal moonlight."

Aleaic managed to not blurt out past rising excitement, as they have to climb a bit, over water strewn basaltic rocks, Aleaic climbing up one last extra rise, and pulling Tsuoki up after, that she then sees in close enough measure, that hiding her eyes for surprise, was pointless now. "It's so beautiful from here."

"All reason to bring one beauty, to another." ...Aleaic says, worrying it came out cheesy, with his unsteady breath. Tsuoki couldn't have cared, as _she_ leads that last small distance, into... _wonder_.

Voice loses meaning... for more than one mind 'watching', as Aleaic stops, and lets Tsuoki soak in a side grove, of another lava upshot tube, this one far larger than the other. And it too, as adorned in prismatic flair. Embedded of all gemstone kinds, as a separate water fall cascaded down... it was all essentially the main caldera, of smaller impart, of about seventy plus meters, end to end, widened to some eighty meters, of perpendicular to the gazing. The water fall wasn't too much here, but it played the same crystal mist as before, as it fell upon a _large_ crystal up shoot of quartz, or similar such, with smoothed out 'bubble' rock of basalt, of an ancient lava burst, that somehow was eroded down to these black sheen 'bubble' capsules.

But what all of this did, with the moonlight casting across the water mist, and then off the scattered and embedded gems as well, turned moonlight, into _rainbows!_ _**Dozens**_, crossing back and forth, flowing with the mist that was never-ending. This display, rose _all_ the way to the top of the opening, where part of the still more than alit enough of alit moon, despite growing crescent from the Full, gave enough light to give majesty. Enough to last this night. (And another to be sure, if later on.)

Captivated, a Juraian lass was, as Aleaic, at a moment where waiting and wanting passes each other, then comes up behind her. She feels, and moves his arms to encapsulate her, pressing her body into his. Nothing is said, for a long while. Just as the way, his first time was.

At another point unbidden. "Beautiful." ...Tsuoki thanks Aleaic with. Aleaic takes that as a signal to manage to move forward. Tsui senses this as a shiver from his arms, is felt by hers. She turns and imparts... "More, have you?"

Aleaic just chuckles his kun head. "Sorry. Never been in love before. I'm... nervous." ...he admits of nervousness, in a way unexpected. The deep glom in return, shivers _her_ response in. This she then hears... "And something else too." ...as Tsui then realizes Al's shirt has a 'bulk' within it. She looks up and quips... "You must be really happy to see me."

Yeah, Al _pulled_ a face. Shoulda fainted too, but Tsuoki just makes a cute flick of his forehead, before Al manages to extricate the prior parcel, hidden down his shirt, to prevent immediate sight, one he then offers to Tsuoki. "Ah... a gift, for all you've done... er... for me."

Boy she _snatched_ it, and then opens it to... "_Wha... a... a bracelet...?_" ...she feels in her silver-teal throat. Aleaic from his own, "It was... my... mother's..." ...Tsuoki realizes, gazing eyes amazed and waverly. A glistened memory, as she looks at the gold chain bracelet, tightly braided with four interlinking braid lengths, with a diamond inset row, framed by emerald, and sapphire set, with a fourth opal 'frame', finishing the other 'side' The moonlight causes 'it' to cascade its own mini-rainbow flecks now, that fades whatever memories Tsuoki had, to there here and lost in now.

"I'd like you to have it." Aleaic offered, Tsuoki looking up at him, ever amazed in gaze. A placed upon iota, on a right wrist, leads to a leapt into hug again, all else not important, for that soaked in moment of misted romance.

The 'moment' waited for, at that, as soon, eyes look to lock in again. Faces yearning to close upon another.

And she...

...

_- ...hazed TV like image, of a goddess mind. Memory of another kiss...-_

...

Aleaic just heard Tsuoki _**gasp**_ in sudden fright, hugging _fiercely_ unto him in chest! Aleaic blinks... (and thankfully is too far away to hear the... er... moans... gee...) ...as he whispers out loud. "Are you okay?"

"_I'm so scared_." ...Tsuoki rasps out, Aleaic gulping of thought, that he took it all too far. He was just confused of it all. He just looks up at the moonlight cascade, never seeing a tear trickle down, into the wet rock below them. A good moment of that after, of stilling realizations that were 'not' what they were, he just allows instead... "No rush." ...Tsui hears, and gulps. (Realizing her mistake.) This as Aleaic just allows escape value again to impart... "This is enough, for now. All I need." ...he then gloms fully unto her. Her shivering soul, finds bulwark, as a confused moment, relents to a simple one. And there, Aleaic leads Tsuoki to a 'seat' of a dry spot in the cave. This time, an old 'rock' seat, of his second time of use, has a _second_ using his, to sit upon, of them both.

No questions further. This she 'wants' to answer, if he'd ask, there and then. He didn't, preferring the moment to remain calm. (And mistaken presumption to presume from there, in mind.)

And she never realizes she fell asleep like that, as he remained awake, 'reviewing' his cherished time at the Masaki hold, trying to understand many things... the Tenchi stories, told over the months since arrival... other things... Juraian... Masaki... the dark past the moonlight... what was beyond of all sight. This as eventually, moonlight passes over, and the grotto grows darkened of vectored light. And then light turns more golden.

By the time she is jostled awake again... "Love... awake..." ...from uncertain grogginess, that Tsui looks around with... "Eh...? Is it morning?"

"Just wait." ...Aleaic offers, of the _rest_... "And why I took so long, again still, that third day."

Eventually, the light crests the lip of the grotto opening at top, and Tsui looks up, as... "Oh... uh... _oh!_" ...as the first light from a rising sun, breaks over, and starts reflecting morning rainbows off the same interior, blossomed more and ever more, as seconds pass!

Aleaic just watched, as the light starts to reflect closer to them, as sunlight dig in further atop. However Tsuoki realizes, as the reflected sunlight is about to come upon them, she gasps, and then reactively _lunges_ into his chest again, fearful of...

...eh?"

"Are you okay love?" ...Aleaic openly asked this time. Tsuoki blinks, and looks up, as she hears him talking still. (And nothing _bad_ cascaded about her!) She looks, as she sees a soft glow of the sun, upon him, as his gaze looks back with real concern. All Tsui can manage out, as she starts to reassert her stability of mind, is... "I'm... I'm not certain. Are... are you okay Beloved?"

"Right as the sun." ...he chimes back, of what Tsuoki fully realizes her folly and hugs in endearingly again. She just smiles fully from that. "Then I am too. Thank you." ...this Aleaic blinks and isn't sure of that intent there. Again, he just drops it, as the sunlight makes its formal polychromatic play.(And he, never realizes lost sleep, never was there to be lost, of being fully awake, by the light.)

Eventually, after long enough just sitting and gazing... "_Aleaic! Tsuoki!_" ...a number of calling voices impart, this before Al and Tsui realize, to whence Ryoko phases into sight, right above them.!"Ryoko!" ...both lovers snap yelp. Ryoko... "Well here you guys are." ...and calls out... "I found them guys!" ...as soppy shuffling, approaches. Aleaic just quips out. "Ah, my bad." ...Ryoko smirking, in hip held turn. "Hopefully _bad_ enough." ...to Al's gulp, and Tsui's sheepish, but happy, blush.

"_Ahah!_" ...Tenchi quips, as he, Noby, Rea, Sasami (with a homing mew-meow Ryo-ohki cabbit,) and Misao, reach of search group. Sasami just cheerfully accuses. "Did Al take you somewhere... wha... _wow!_" ...before they all realize to look, at the _prismatic_ experience, all about them now! Aleaic gulps as he realizes... "This is **far** more than I remember last time! _**Yeow!**_" ...as Tsui then hops up, and heft her new adorned wrist! "Look what cushy-bun got me!" ...to more _wows_ from seeing the bracelet! Noby just reaches over and smacks Al's back in turn! "AH! You used the same trick I did for Achika once!" ...this Aleaic **blinks!** "What trick?! Wait... you know about this place?"

"Me and Father in law. He took Kasumi-san here, once long ago as well. Achika and I too."

"Wait?! What?!" ...Aleaic realized his 'secret' was... like yeah right. Tenchi looked over... "Is that true Dad?" ...Noby just laughing out loud at that, Rea just snickering along with. This as Aleaic _stammers_ out... "_B... b... but... but... plan... my plan... you... he... I thought... AIEE!_" ...he wrenches at his head in mania with! The others look, as Misao just realizes and teases... "Sorry, Al-san. The secret is out." ...and Aleaic tries to stab to stand up...

...and promptly falls **flat** on his face! "AcK! My legs went dead!" ...leading to more laughter, and the ladies soon after cooing over the bracelet of Tsui's.

And after, (when Al-kun feels his legs again,) the lot return to the camp, and confirmed by Yosho, the 'Angel Mist grotto', was an old tale, passed through the Shrine keeper grapevine, (nevermind a popular tourist spot anyway,) all to an anime bawling from Al-shmoo... "-sobby- _I tried so __**hard**__ too_. -sobby-" ...though Washu then cheek smushes in on him. "But not hard enough." ...Al-kun blinks at, before just drooping.

After, a _righteous_ breakfast, followed by a full second day of enjoying the Caldera, this time with swimming, as demonstrated when Tsui just teleported Al-kun, into the lake, before she ran in after, on whim of point moment. "Wait for me, my wet love!" ...this leading to blinking bunches about, this before they all just leapt into the water, as is, for a 'cleansing'. (Along with splashing and rough-water-housing.) More exploring after, and during, a tale of Al's gift for Tsui, having been in Al's possession somehow, for all those years, while at the Orphanage. Questions not asked by a shmoo there, are not answered, as Ryoko later asks... "So where's the ring, to go with that?"

Weird to see Al **manically** chase after a raspberrying/flying Ryoko, as Tsuoki just chased after him! "_How... how could you!_" ... "Nyah hah!" ... "_Where is it cushy-bun! __**Where is it!**_" ...one can assign speaking parts, to whom there.

Encapsulated, the second day was akin of the first, the same grotto getting look-overs by the uninitiated, as the passing light of day changed the prismatic effect there. And sleeping bags that night, were far more roused to slumber, more than uninterrupted. Many a game and song, along with a second feast, interspersed between the two moments, where memory is made plenty, and anew.

But by the third day, all realize time has come, as still no 'resolution' to be had, from conspired moments alone, and a want for home, plies forth.

But not before Tenchi amends to that... "Let's go back to that waterpark guys!" ...to sudden raised (if ever low to begin with,) spirits, all around! Course that means... "Swimsuit time!" ...from Ryoko and... er... well, all the gals. Aleaic blinks. "But we didn't pack swim suits, I thought. (What with that lake bit yesterday.)"

"Oh yes we did!" ...a Tsui tuned voice, serenades Al-kun to look over, as she then displays in hands, a white one-piece, with blue and green Juraian accents. Al-kun sees that (and not all the smirks around him,) and amends... "Oh, we should go. Oh yeah."

... ...

(Al and Tsui journal hijacked again...)

And that's how that little adventure ended. And then the waterpark adventure. I'll leave that one to memory and imagination. What with how Ayeka and Ryoko got us banned from there. And how Kiyone met up with that strange Hiroshi guy, for a short time. (Don't tell her, the 'Hiroshi' is Fungesian Intelligence. I won't if you won't love!)

Oh, and how Mayuka and Tenchi got pictures taken by about every female there. He's a female magnet you know, And... ERGH... so are you! How _**dare**_ anyone lay an eye on you, without my express permission! You better remain pure of soul and 'all', before our perfect time comes and -illegible stuff erased. _**Ten**__ erased pages of it_.-

Sorry, I get carried away with my imagination. Silly me. Lemons but not lemonade, they say. Hehe.

Oh and that bit about Noike in that one piece, and then Kiyone making a comment or something, that led to Noike's suit turning into one _wicked_ two piece deal. Hmm... gives me ideas, you know love? Hehe, again. Poor Tenchi to be sure. So much attention, in 'that' way, all at once. They all do, truly love him. He'll learn to do likewise soon, in turn, thanks to how you treat unto me, my cherished attendant. _My cherished_...

-a long moment before-

When you read all of this, also note the enclosed picture that Nobuyuki took, that last morning, when we were still sleeping together. I never realized, just how at peace you make me, until I saw that picture. And by now, as you read this, you hold that picture in hand, and know what I feel.

And also that I now will answer about any question you have of me. I did decide to leave clues in your Journal, after all, to realize what is coming.

That you are special, my Beloved Aleaic. I didn't choose that, or impose it. And none of my plans could fully calculate it all, of what you are becoming, again, under more than one eye now. I wish I could prepare you for what is to come. I cannot. Even after... all that is... all made of such under... _Kami_, eyes, we still do not see enough to predict anything. Needing experiments, tends to need the catalyst of both time, and of the... journey, to garner results off of.

Soon, yours, may do more, than just lay a path... and all there I can do, with all my love, is warn you to know, such is coming for you.

And as for what occurred in the grotto... you did not make a mistake. I did. That answer is coming to, along with it all. But more, I want that first 'moment', so badly with you. Make no mistake there.

But you'll have to put this Journal down, and find me, for them. Until the...

(End Journal entry... but not the last hijack, cushy-bun.)

... ...

_Boy_ did Aleaic have a face, not very humane to look at, after reading all _thirty-nine pages_ of... of...

Aleaic just looks up, into the windowed, and glorious summer day, with a look of... "What... has she _done_ to me! _**Aiiee!**_" ...that. (A lot to his 'mop' to wring at too. And so...)

He takes a good moment to recover his senses. He then looks down at the even more worn in journal notebook, at the picture in his right hand, as _indicated_, even finding it impossible to not breathe in the hints of perfume, even as he merely breathes of norms. He just slumps back helplessly in his hair.

"What... has she... she..." ...he goes blank for a moment, before... "...what... does it all..." ...as he obtained too many _clues_ transcribed within, to ignore the warning pegs to his mind, ones that had been growing, and ignored far too long, now shoved forth.

He blankly looks back at the closed slide door, (past all the cracks at the framing,) and then... gulps...

He then makes an anime sigh, and then looks lay, at nothing in particular. He then shrugs. "So much for me surprising _her_ with some art today. Though..." ...he then looks at the photograph, and a new idea germinates, in his head. However he also considers... "I should talk with her... yeah." ..and starts to get up.

He then stops... _**sweating**_... "_M... maybe ignorance is... good... too. Uh... yeah._" ..but makes steps forward anyway.

...

-A good bit before... at a 'council' meeting.-

Or just tea time break, anyway. One that looked like a jury meeting or something, as Tenchi was absent for the moment, checking up on Yosho, with Nobuyuki with him. That left the ladies, all of them from the camping trip , all laden with tea and snacks, as they _faced_ down Tsuoki. About all of them just about lambasted Tsui with comical flair, in... "_What's with you?! You had him!_" ... "_**I know! I know!**_" ...as such.

Tennyo just leveled in, with dismay... "What happened in that cave? He even got you a gift! **I'D** have kissed him, if that happened to me!" ... "_**Hey!**_" ..Tsui just blared back in _kind_. Tennyo of kooky course... "You **know** what I mean!"

Even Noike, ever the calm one... (or used to be...) "Washu! Where's that blaster? And what's it going to take already? What, not enough _**hints**_ from us, for you both to go by?!" ...Ryoko... er... "Yeah! Just _take_ him for real on your ship, already!"

"It's still Sasami's ship _there_, to ask for..." Tsunami bades off, though Sasami just giggles in between her triad of friends. "I don't mind there. It's _our_ ship after all." ...this Rea just giggles. "It's nice to share." ...to many giggles around.

Tsui just looks... lay, in actually parleying that off, such that Kiyone eyes her motherly eyes of silver, (so were Tennyo's silver own,) in suspicion at... "What's wrong?" ...such Tsunami looks away, tilting her raven tressed head away, to a recognizing quip from Mihoshi. "You look hurt Tsui. Are you okay?"

The relenting exhale that comes out next, comes with... "I... didn't realize I wasn't ready to... face..."

A moment of internal reflection, and then she eyeing her pink eyes over sidelong at the silent, waiting fem lot, just makes her strange looking, of a reactionary smile, with a grimace. And then Tsunami reflects openly... "I realized, the last time I had kissed him... was... right before he died."

_Floored_, was the mood in the room, on a pin needle. Ayeka for one of certain... "_What did you say?!_" ...as many a hand was suddenly clenched around various objects. Tsunami's own wasn't one of them, as she related. "At the end of Sentai, the enemy ruined all that was before Jurai. Before I left to my solitude where found on Jurai, my Beloved... he remained behind to save all those who could still be. The forgotten, not made as so by him. By... Sai'Hon." ...she dragged out the last... other truths, not wanting to be faced, by her saddened face.

"I'm sorry." ...Misao called out, a good number similar calls out, multiply out vocally. Tsui just wipes at her eyes and then hears herself... "I admit I didn't think of all this, when I began my works. I guess it's too easy to forget what one wants to, despite it all still there, in memory. Even if removed, and even at times, I tried to erase of them, utterly."

"But without those, you'd not have gone as far as you have with Al." ...Kiyone offers her GP intellect, fidgeting her own long dark teal hair ends, doing so. Tsunami just nods.

And then Washu injects 'her' wisdom. "Gee girl, didn't realize _you'd_ be the last one I'd think of, as having a complex of some kind." ...she even cocks her eyes further in a level headed note, as everyone looks at her, and then Tsui, after, of... "Don't you think living in the past, is foolish to do? We'd might as well _live_ in it, instead, since we goddesses can travel through time and all. It'd kinda kill the mood here, the plot and all, though."

Tsunami blinks, and _realizes..._ and then wipes her eyes fully dry. "I'm a fool."

"Good to know." Washu adds, and then catches a _thrown_ cookie, from Tsui. And a good chomp, and...

"So..." Noike asks over at Yugi, Misao and Mirei... "...you guys are hanging around the place, for the Summer?" ...this Mirei nods. "Yup. We wanted to hang around Sasami." ...to the teal lass's blush, as Yugi then inserts... "Plus, it's so much fun around here. Like a circus, every day." ...Misao nodding a lot there.

Ryoko just phase floats over Ayeka's head. "Wonder who's to blame for that." ...and then zip-phases out, as Ayeka spits comical venom back! "Those are fighting words, space broad!" ...as Ryoko phases next over Tsui, as she 'helps' the situation with... "Besides, we need to figure out a way to get this girl hitched to ol-Al-bozo. I mean, how _else_ we gonna jump to the good part here."

"**Ryoko!** I don't think we need to push my Aleaic that fast!" ...Tsui balks back! Ryoko just leans in on her... "_Oh really?_" ...which just leads to Tsui poking her own fingers, all squeaky and all. "Well... oh... _oh..._" ...she drifts off into daydream land again. Kiyone just eyes her GP antsy best, as she comments... "Surprised she hasn't already _done_ that to him." ...the lass lot actually nod once at, in simult. (Even the underage lasses.)

And then... -sigh- ...Ryoko helps some more. "Now what we do, is get Yosho to do a quick elope ceremony..." ...Ayeka blanching... "Don't be so _**crass**_ Ryoko!" ...Ryoko ignoring past that, to then a popped rice bowl in her hand... "...and then we all give Tsui and Al-dope the good ol send off..." ...as Noike then snaps a look at... "Hey! Where'd you get the rice... wait a...!" ...back behind her at the kitchen, then BACK at Ryoko, about to realize what the rest are about to, as Ryoko still ignores, and grabs a handful... "And then we all take some rice..." ...as Washu **leads** the too late realizing, _balking_ tirade of... "_**No! Don't Ryoko!**_" ...as Ryoko just 'goes with it', and... "...and toss it at them like this!" ...and makes a _toss_.

Now, one after seeing and reading enough Tenchi Muyo, over the years, can guess at what happens next. A super strength marionette that can take mundane, and even soft objects, and turn them into _**high**__ speed projectiles_, by sheer impart of _physics_ alone! Yeah.

Remember the old 'Soy Bean Love-gun' manga bit? If not, _everyone_ there in the room gets a reminder, as _hundreds_ of rice 'gun pellets', fly about like _**bullets**_, in a short comedic span. Things are broken, screams are heard.

And no one is hurt, _somehow_.

Well maybe... "_Ow! My leg!_" ...one. Tsui hears and **ZIPS** upstairs! "**Belove!**" ...as a group... "_**Ryoko!**_" ...is accented with... "And that's how you do it! Ten minutes tops, and they are in the sack!"

"And something else in under ten minutes!" ...Ayeka leads, as she, Rea, Noike and Kiyone (GP) just **lambaste** into Ryoko suddenly... and Washu too. "Time for mother-daughter discipline!"

"_Ow! Quit it already! Stop it! That tickles! Ow! Stop it already dammit! __**OW!**_"

Mihoshi, with a giggling Mayuka, handed over to momma Kiyone, quips to Yugi... "Like you said!" ...Yugi and Mirei giggling in turn. (The thumbs up from Misao, is just kooky.)

Ryoko is _paste_ by the time Washu bounds back up with the 'punishment team', as Noike just calls out... "Okay, now we have to pick up this place. Again. (Gee whiz.)" ...as she hears Washu quips. "I think we can help there, on more than one front." ...Noike snickering in realization. (Are they all psychic?) "Just about. And we might as well help. Let's get the ball rolling." ...Washu imparts.

"How?" ...Mihoshi quips, and teardrops, as Washu looks _right_ at her.

...

...and about ten minutes later. (No not 'that' ten minutes, from prior above. _Sheesh_.) Tenchi looks up with Nobuyuki, outside the residence, at a held ladder that Tsuoki is being helpful with, with Aleaic at the top of it, along the side of the house. Tenchi... "I see Washu got you doing the work this time, Al."

"_Why am __**I**__ doing this?!_ I didn't **destroy** the house!" ...as he waggles a held hammer in hand, to boot! Tsui just cutely chides. "Attendant." ... "Yeah yeah." ...and Aleaic goes back to hammering. Aleaic just complains again, as he hammers... "And how come Ryoko isn't helping?"

"Ryoko would just make more holes, with a hammer." Tsuoki just comments. Al just 'yeah yeah' sighs out again, and hammers some more. Nobuyuki acts of being helpful, in remarking... "At least you get practical experience with architecture, when you come to work for me."

Aleaic stops and looks thoughtful at that, from above. "Oh. Cool." ...and goes to hammer some more. Tsuoki just giggles, as Tenchi quips... "I better check inside and see what I can help with too." Nobuyuki adding... "And me with Rea." ...as Aleaic bades them adieu with a wave of his hammer, and soon, Tsui and Al-kun are alone. Aleaic... "Okay, one more... and... -hammering a nail- ...there. One bit of rain proofness done." ...that Tsui below, just claps with cute glee.

Aleaic then looks at the... _hole_... partially covered up now... "Just _how_ can mere rice, make something like _this?!_" ...before Al-kun just sighs, and then calls down... "The next band-aid for the house, please love?" ...and Tsuoki starts to lean over, to pick up another flat piece of long wood...

And then... (Murphy-ala-Washu strikes!) "_- No! Not __**'that'**__ button Mihoshi! -_" ...as suddenly, a _**VERILY**_ sharp **shudder** strikes essentially the _entire_ area! Bad enough to froth and wave at the lake, and even _**vibrate**_ the very air, somehow! And of course for one not being held of ladder now... "_Whoa! Whoa! Gonna...! Tsui watch... __**ACK!**_" ...that Tsuoki, stumbling beyond her unexpected ken to keep balance... "_What the...? Al... I... __**EEK!**_" ...-PLOP!-

"_Owwie... wow... ow..._ _darn Washu... _ouch, man... are you... you..." ...below.

"I'm fine Beloved, nice... er... catch." ...Tsuoki blinks, off Aleaic query past his pain, as Tsuoki somehow, despite prior positioning, is atop Aleaic, as _somehow_ Aleaic managed to reorient his fall to prevent landing on top of Tsuoki, bracing her the same!

The _shuddering_ begins settling down, but already, two are lost in realization of a sudden moment, as Tsunami... er... Tsuoki... "You've gotten skilled, with your... move... ments..." ...as a scene is unexpectedly set, as hearts start palpitating, raven hair draped over Aleaic's head, like an obsidian, watery curtain. Eyes are fully locked. An unintended unison of heart beats.

And a _mindful_ bit of Washu-esc recent wisdom, Tsuoki taking more to added heartbeat. The _here_ and _now_, at full that.

"_I love you_." ...they both didn't intend to say in simult, but intended all _full_ of intent, before both heads reach for each other, and lips on immediate desire. The first of the kiss, trembling excitement, before Tsuoki... _Tsunami_, presses her head down on Aleaic's, his head back down on the grass. And with that, hands begin to grasp, Tsui's at Al's head, and hair, Al-(kun?)'s own, around her waist.

And a _fire_ begins to take over the lips of one that was far older of memories repressed of experience, onto ones that were essentially experiencing for the first time, such that his inexperience was overtaken by her _want_. Even light plays of her tongue tip, between his lips, reaching lightly for his, begins to turn to edging amounts of more and more of such. Her body wrapping at his, the thin Juraian cloth she wears feeling as _more_, as she pressed her warmth, with full embrace. Time just lost meaning for an uncertain _length_, as broken chains just lent to passions being unlocked, rather unintended there for more, but dangerously approaching such anyway.

To a point Tsui just _**rasps**_ out as she breaks the kiss, for an intended short moment... "_**Wow**__, I have missed this!_"

"_Y... y... you h... have?_" ...Aleaic **gasps** out. (_Really_. Of few akin moments, would one enjoy nearly turning blue formally!) ...as she is about to...

"We bet." ...comes a _Washu-esc_ voice, all of a sudden. Two lovers pip eye blink, and then look to their collective _right_ suddenly, as at the rounding edge of the house, well... _everyone_ is standing/floating there, just gazing with various flushes and facial reactions, including Tennyo, Noike and Ayeka, covering Yugi's, Misao's and Sasami's eyes, with Sasami covering Ryo-ohki's lil cabbit eyes! The guys, Tenchi of note, just snicker, as he quips... "About time, we guess."

"Good going, by the way, Mihoshi." ...Washu sorta chides, though Mihoshi then blinks over... "But you told me to push that button."

"I meant the other one." Washu uses as 'cover', Mihoshi looking cutely thought. Kiyone and Noike just look at Washu, with... _dismay._

Tsui just look... lay, if _dryly_ so, as Aleaic just balks out... "Did... did you just... just... **H... HEY!**" ...as Aleaic further balks at several of the Tenchi ladies, are then suddenly taking formal notes! Tenchi don't feel no safe, for some reason. And then Yosho then just pats Washu's shoulder. "You _are_ the foremost genius, after all."

Washu just giggles with a off kilter blush. "I know, right?!"

A _beet red_ Al, just has Tsui giggle... and then laugh, on top of him. This before he begins to start laughing too. It's a rowdy scene of laughter, thereafter.

After, another sparring session, where Tenchi and Yosho begin to fully look into Aleaic's potential with the Chizima style, all the while Yosho ups Tenchi's own training, by testing and prodding far more intent of tactics and sharpened mindfulness. Ryoko is even asked to take part, for new forms of battle tactics and combat style, for Tenchi and Aleaic to learn from. It's also the first place thereafter, where Tsuoki places 'healing kisses' for all of Al-kun's boo-boos that develop, from the intensified training. And a congratulatory one, for progress into the 'third stanza', that Tenchi applauds Aleaic openly for. Yosho the same for Tenchi's new progress, that gets claps from all around.

After, a light lunch, adjoined by a sudden Frisbee 'football' game, as the deftly tossed colored disc, is used thereof. This as family laughter begins to also hew in, of a _family_ atmosphere, that all find full enjoyment with, upon the grassy lakeside.

And also moments of Ryoko and Ayeka fighting for the disc, at one Misao thrown point, that turns into a pure fight, that the disc somehow survives to Tenchi's hands. And then an 'also' moment of Kiyone tossing her body enhanced, measured best, _measured_ at that, as it was deliberately so done, to cause Tsuoki to suddenly rush over, with Aleaic about to intercept, and... -PLOW!- ...as the disc find's Rea's waiting hands. "Got it!"

"Sorry Tsui!" ...Al yelps past his aches. Though for Tsui... "I'm not!" ...finds return of an easy to make kiss for him again. They're kinda left like that, for a minute, as Mihoshi's own caught disc, then is thrown too hard, in to the forest, and Mihoshi runs after... "I'll get it! I'LL GET IT!" ...and just _**tramples**_ a partner, in so doing. Kiyone, just looks like road kill, as Noike teases over her. "You should be faster."

"-dead cow- _I'm... not... lucky enough for that. Ugh._.."

More tosses. More play. More lake side snacks. More laughter. The sky remains so blue, the clouds so perfect, for all to enjoy here.

And a deft catch and _toss_ by Lil Mayuka, (with Kiyone momma,) assisting. The _toss_ from the lass, just gets caught by Tenchi, to claps all around again.

Yet more tosses. Yet more play. Yet more laughter, snacks, and easy made kisses. This until the long of the sun, casts it's encroaching shadows. Bades a rubicon sky, that all watching, help their new adoptee, bid good eve to.

And later that night, questions were not even bothered of to ask, of mind, as instead, a fine and festive dinner, that sees another Sasami's culinary best, and along with it: A toast.

"_To family!_" ...Nobuyuki decides to lead. Quite a round of cheers with juice and tea respectively. And then a nominal night of Ryoko drinking in the rafters, Ayeka going all 'proper' on Ryoko, for it, and various games, idle chatter, and Aleaic heading off upstairs for a special artwork. Tsuoki is bade off from spoiling the surprise, by having her help with the dishes, with Sasami and Misao, as a 'game' of '_hand off the Ryo-ohki_' is conducted, with Ryo-chan literally being handed off around various household members, even when the cabbit tries to escape. This ends with other games in about two hours, right before bed, as Aleaic unveils the next gallery worthy piece, of a glittering waterfall scene, with gem-stars surrounding it, as the falls filter down to two sleeping cabbits underneath. The _coloration_ of the cabbits, makes for smirks at Aleaic's expense, and a gushy glomp from Tsui. (And also gives Washu an idea.)

It is voted into Aleaic's 'and' Tsuoki's room, much to Al-kun's sudden shock. "_Say what?!_" ...as Tsui just drags Al into 'their' room together. Soon after, save for light talk between Washu and Tenchi, later on, before they too filter on out of sight. (But not before Washu sings a song for Mayuka, for the lass to sleep soundly with,) and soon, all ends another Masaki day.

And alone, in a _shivering_ room, Al-kun just pleads... "Just not too much. Okay?" ...to a hugging Tsui, as she imparts. "It was only practice back at the gorge. Might as well make it official now."

"But I..." ...Al-kun sweating to aspects of being 'honorable'. Tsui just imparts. "...you should also realize, Juraians can control their contraception, via their Power. As well as 'other' standard methods, that the galaxy deems more normal, that you'd expect the same, of this planet."

"N... nice to know... -gulp-"

"But I won't impinge on your honor, for tonight."

Aleaic starts to relax.

"For now. -giggle-"

Al-kun... forget it. He however finds comfort in light kisses, led to glomming hugs, that lead to _more_ than sound sleep. The proper first in 'their' bed, that is of simple, and _completely comfortable_ sleep. No more. No less.

And the first of so many to be had.

And a goddess began to forgive history, in favor of reality.

... ...

And a goddess, had had _enough_.

"_This... this cannot __**possibly**__ be what you want Sister. It... it cannot!_"

A subspace peeking in Choshin cannot contain her angst anymore. This as she finds herself unable to process all the sensations and sights, she has been seeing, _all_ this time. Tokimi made no bones about it, as she floated in subspace, looking at all that had transpired, to her eye. One patient of preparation, as much as nary ready to deal with the _emotions_ in turmoil, within her!

"He's so... so... _plain!_" ...Tokimi derides, of a mortal, she just does not _see_ the value within! At all!

It all _**RILED**_ her, ever more, by the passing moment!

And a time (good or ill per vantage,) for D3 to appear again, with a phase in. "Mistress. The trap is set."

"At last." Tokimi grinds. D3 nods, as Tokimi just snaps. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will test them all, and see what this fool of a mortal be, _be_ made of in truth!"

D3 just nods, as he phases out of sight. Tokimi just seethes further. "And then, I will show what a mistake, this pathetic bioform truly is, to her. I will save her, from her foolishness. I will prove that _Creation_, so wrong!

_**I formalize it!**_"

And Tokimi just breaks out into Ramia-esc laughter, once again. One that reverberates throughout subspace, and into the _Nexus_ once again.

And some of the Administrators just teardrop. Again.

D2: "Maybe she needs a vacation."

D1: "So do we. Oyah." -uber teardrop-

(End Act V)


	7. A6 - Pillar of a Nexus

Tsunami's Radiance

Volume I

Act VI- Pillar of a Nexus

... ... ...

-Mikagami-

A most devilish Lady, sat, with a _devil _ of a worry, on her brow. Hardly shown on her practiced facade, but her soul was as uncertain, all despite. Set looked out from her lush bridge seat of command, looking at a holo-screen of a linked transmission from the Preserve Orbital GP Post. Essentially a small 'can' in space, with barely enough room for the two GP officers stationed there. (Presumably done, since Officers Kenneth Barl, and Rajau Ga Waura were once Senia's dorm mates, as 'eyes' on the Range, as far as Seniwa was concerned. Hardly a true problem there, Seto was more than certain.)

The point of that, a 'recap' of recent events, since Seto was recalled. A rare moment Seto was amicable to the 'chain of throne command', as it all were. '_I usually make myself too busy, for such recalls. Especially with a formal council session. Not that one can blame them._' ...she thought.

Memory plied too well, as she then 'sensed' the part of the party, that was also nearby, in transit, as she as said remembered...

... ...

-Jurai-

A chamber of several bowl shaped tiers, each tier with plush seats, and unbroken tables of curved length, where broken of where steps to the central 'podium' was beheld, of a central chamber table, that the meeting would obligingly be centered of discussion at. Lighting was provided from _Tenju_ itself, the air from massive, circular air vents that shown at the top most tier. A few technological imparts dotted within, a few holo-screens where wanted. The chamber felt strangely solemn here, despite what eyes beheld.

"Well. This is a rare moment." ...her _self_ memory, said out loud. Seto then heard Funaho, next to her say, as the two stood in the bowl shaped chambers of the _Linked Council_. An akin format of a senate chambers of any equal measure.. "The rarest of times all those of the Link of our Creator, have been summoned of enough dire impart. Things are unsettled."

"I see." Seto quipped, as she eyed most of the five hundred and seven active Linkbearers. Of the few absent, Kiriko was on GP assignment, as Lady Seto knew well. Same for Funaho's mindful impart, since the location of _Kamidake_ was unknown anyway. A curse of operational secrecy.

Beyond her, Ayeka and Sasami, as well as Yosho... of reasons a nearby Emperor kept calm about, for the moment. Misaki however wasn't, as she literally _**hopped**_ around, saying hello, shaking hands, and giving uber-hugs, to just about every person of the Link present here. Funaho just giggled at the scene... "Sister literally meant to greet everyone today. Wonder if she knows the meaning of fatigue."

"Or discretion." ...Seto just shook her head plainly at. Funaho just giggled with a teardrop. This before Seto then eyed to her left, at... "And the reason for all of this. I see Lord Shuzan Amaki is antagonistic about something again."

Funaho just sighed. This before three more teleports enter the highly restricted room. _No one_ but Linkbearers could be present here. This as the antagonist of these proceedings, if acted proper of a Jurai Royal, imparted... "Shall we begin, _if_ no others are coming." ...as a thinly veiled 'shot' was leveled towards Emperor Masaki. Seto just eyed level, as Funaho calmly walked over to stand next to her ancient husband, as Misaki was already to the other side of him, of formal right of the Emperor and sisterly Empress. Azusa just imparted back... "Enough are here, if all this be worth the bother of it all, of everyone else's personal time."

"It is." ...the voice of Lady Kasaoka Tatsuki, current head of the same house. Lord Shuzan looking over, didn't seem appreciative of the 'allied' statement. Azusa looked over and nodded to a far more respected House member, than the Amaki version was, as of present. Seto took time to make personal praise of... "It is good to speak the truth of matters, Lady Kasaoka. I take it your time in rebuilding House Tatsuki, is bearing fruit."

"Quite! Thanks for that, _loads_, lil demon lady." ...Lady Kasa made of a wink, Seto just snickering in kind... "Well, one must rebuild from the damage that the false emperor Kagato did, to the Tatsuki house. It behooves us to strengthen where we can."

"Is that why you sent my daughter Bruinuae to the Preserve System?" ...Kasa just eyed back, as a more nominal mother should. Misaki decided to insert her view of all this, "I heard it was to keep an eye on... _OW!_" ...as Seto just made a _**swat**_ of her bento fan, upside Misaki's back-o-head! It all alleviated the growing tension in the room, as most Linkbearers present, were lower Generation Link types, most had their own lives, were appeasable people to be sure. Save for the Link, and Royal status, acted as any lay royal would act like.

Save one, of imposed certain. "Hence why I called this meeting. We _all_ know what we _**Felt**_." ...Lord Shuzan snapped out. Seto eyed back, sternly, as Azusa imparted. "We are all aware." ...Azusa tried to measure out, trying hard to keep a secret of a core secret from being too exposed. Shuzan just leaned forward on the table of carved wood from _Tenju_ itself, about digging his finger nails into it. "Not enough to share with us all, that we have a right to know."

"That depends on what you know." Seto quipped, seeing just _how_ much, the other Houses knew. She got too much in return, with the _long_ and fire read haired Tatsuki Lady, hence the said Lady's informal nickname of accurate note: '_Firelady._' "That whispers from the Tree attendants and priestesses, rumor a bit too loud, that Tsunami herself has done... _odd_ things, not befitting her station. That _'love'_ is whispered, where none is ever had been expected to be so noted of."

Seto just kept her sigh, to herself, as Shuzan then adds... "Then what we felt, a new power of the Lighthawk of some kind, that no Link Tree could ever ignore. That they whisper of enemies of some dark power, that imparts their own whispers of some nameless fear. _Hence_ enough worry, to demand answers."

Seto wasn't hiding her disdain of Shuzan's own impart, as her tone measured out. "I would expect, you'd be more concerned of more internal affairs of your House. If we knew more than we do, officially, then we'd have called Council, ourselves here instead."

"_Would_ you, dear Lady." ...Shuzan made a rare challenge of, Seto half seeing the merit in it. The rest, not wanting spread facts, that were still genuinely unknown at present. '_And part of me, does not wish to know. But since..._'

"You would make policy then, over the Council." Funaho decided to measure her words out. Seto stabbed a sudden eye over, as Misaki even added... "And you would tell us all, how to do with them."

Shuzan grinded his teeth. Azusa he saw, smirked right back at him, as the ancient Amaki Lord felt the sting of the Empresses again. A place like this, of all places of Royal note, was not one to retort without care, with ear of uncertain allies within, that only needed an 'excuse' to drop favor, on a whim.

But that didn't stop the Amaki Lord, from measuring out... "Every last one of here, that shares a Link with Tsunami, deserves to know _what_ is going on, with aspects that our very existences derive all we take of granted, thereof. To withhold that, which could doom us all, would be a _true_ capital trespass."

Seto just sniffed at that. "And you would be correct. There." ...knowing Shuzan hadn't been in his seat of power, for as _long_ as he had, without _some_ skill at the games of the Royal Court. Seto herself was essentially _drowned_ in such aspects, to be certain.

And then because the rumor was _that_ widespread enough now, to not be ignored, Lady Kasaoka asked aloud... "Who is this 'Aleaic', the Trees speak of?" ...garnering confused eyes, from the upper tiers of the chamber, before Kasa added of eyes at Seto... "And why is my daughter so sent, to keep an eye upon the love of our Tsunami, and this said mortal, she herself has chosen?"

The rouse of voices in the chamber, wasn't meek. A random Masaki member of a lower generation Tree, clarioned out... "Is this true, my Lord?!" ...as several similar voices, declared their disdain, at the sudden revelation! Of such that Shuzan even imparts... "What **bile** is this!? Some brat of an underdeveloped world!? And aye, we 'know' enough of our own sources as well, my Dear Lady." ...this he imparted right at Lady Seto. Funaho and Misaki looked at Azusa, as the Emperor kept a strangely calm demeanor, in the political storm. Seto saw it, for what it was, as Azusa's usual tact of _biting_ control, was being withheld, as _he_ knew something, of all this himself, and was patiently waiting.

Such provided by a shortsighted Tatsuki member, of the upper tiers. "We must demand Tsunami end her transgressions upon..."

"_**Silence!**_" ...Lady Kasaoka snarled out, _about_ blanching the offending House member, of his very Link, at that. Kasaoka just looked over at Seto, as the chamber went dead silent. "I imagine her ladyship of our reason for being here, has her reasons."

"And we have ours." Seto starts, Azusa looking over at the 'old hag', amicably. A prior discussion of... _quite_ literally, amazing recollections and enlightenment, was at cusp of hand to be levied of. But of course first, as Seto took her turn of things... "Tell me fellow Linkbearers. Do we forget the _purpose_ of what Tsunami has done? We forget a Champion of her make, being the reason of one, we have Trees at all? That the actions of Lord Tenchi and his loved kin, mean nothing of what we are _still_ here to discuss upon?

And of most detail of note, we think ourselves _greater_ than our Creator, to tell her what to suddenly, then do with whatever she desires? I would imagine, if Tsunami was so inclined, our Links would be _shorn_ at a drop of compassion lack thereof. Perhaps we remind ourselves, of our place first, _before_ we deride her own choices."

"I care not for the meaning of it." ...Shuzan stood frazzled at, arms folded at. Seto just shrugged. "Nor I. Reality however is a creature, far too often, out of control. We play what we do, to keep said power, we lord over the rest of the cosmos with. I make no bones hidden of skeletons, there all of. The same so many of our enemies make their jealousy and actions, to take away from us, what we hold now.

All given of a Link of Trust, Tsunami gives us respect for, as she conducts her designs all the formal while."

"I was understood, I thought, her designs had ended with Lord Tenchi." Kasaoka imparted. Seto just snickered in turn... "She has another. It all has been quite cute to witness. Her actions make many feel young, in the mere watching."

Shuzan just huffed at that. Hardly unexpected of one that wanted of power, and little else. Misaki however asked over next, of pure curiosity, incumbent to her own Station. "Is this Aleaic-kun, as I heard you call him Mother, indeed taking instruction well, from Sister's own son?"

"At a frightening pace." Seto spoke of truth back, to anew murmurs upon the gathering. And then Seto decided to add... "I hear he has entered upon training, in the Chizima Style, given the use of a double bladed weapon, is rare enough. About unique for a Key, of certain."

"_Double?_" Lady Kasaoka was actually stunned in hearing. Seto nodded. "A _most_ difficult style, to be sure. Rare enough that one chooses to uses a double bladed weapon, anywhere in the civilized universe, as we know it, moreso one that has already demonstrated power of Jurai, to use such a weapon with. And... oh... the _looks_ on your faces, of you all, you should see of yourselves."

"Double blades are _not_ seen, in our realm, for a reason. This if the ancient tales are suddenly true." ...Funaho decided to also add, all on her own. This she eyed Azusa, as Misaki had to steady herself on the table before her. "I still can't believe it. And the old stories. Aren't... aren't they _just_ stories?"

"No." ...Azusa had his trigger. This as a mutual, hollow feeling existed in a chamber, didn't hinge itself upon fairy tales. This then as Azusa then held up a _most_ odd object, in his right hand. A polyhedral object of multifaceted shape, this as if two hexagonal diamonds were merged into each other, shaped of an hourglass of sorts. Kasaoka saw and gasped... "_A Sentai Holo-archive!_" ...as another galaxy would also call a 'Holocron', the device held already was glowing of gold and white, strobing lightly and softly. Azusa imparted, to readily hearing ears... "I remember the stories of my youth, of, if... if the tales are to be believed, of another world... a _first_ Jurai, before our own... a precursor age that time and history forgot, save for scattered fairy tales of a world even more advanced than our own. One with a separate Tenju. Another experiment perhaps by our Creator. And there, one added person, that time lost of history.

Except then reports from the old hag here imparts, a former enemy of this same world, that destroyed it, also killed this one soul, that _may_ be the reason Tsunami acts as she does now. One said of said reports, was called of certain things by this... Darkness... the names of 'Whelp of Sentai', Nemesis', and from Tsunami's own told words of restricted measure, another name."

"Sai'hon." ...Kasaoka gulped out. A name that on any other world, would have little meaning. Here, it _floored_ the room, like it had no right to, but yet did. Shuzan was rather passive in all regards, as about the rest of the chamber wasn't as so. (A few even fainted, being attended to, by those nearest by.)

The Lady of Tatsuki then managed to utter out... "I... I know we hold no things, such as silly prophecies to heart... but... but does this mean, _more_ is to come to pass, upon us?"

"Kagato, may indeed, have been the beginning. Both of him. Possibly more... if not _all_, we have faced over time." ...Seto nodded back. Good thing the seat nearby Kasaoka was cushy, given how _hard_ she **plopped** into it. Shuzan looked... distant, as Azusa then imparts, looking at his raised 'holocron', in hand. "I only confirm this, on basis of utter confidentiality, of all such _not_ leave this chamber. This essentially because the Secret Archives are involved."

"**They're OPEN?!**" ...a random Amaki soul rang out. Funaho nods, hoping her own words don't cause future grief. "The _Seal of Tenju_ fell silent upon those ancient doors, about the same time that this Aleaic-kun soul, manifested. There's a connection, this I lay..."

"We should bring this 'Aleaic' here, if _that_ be so." Lord Shuzan struck a chord of. Seto just put an end to that outright. "He does not know of us. And to imprison him, would have to go through _Tsunami_ anyway. We should learn and prepare. Not be hidden of fear that _will_ come for us now. I stake my life on that."

"Still." ...Kasaoka leveled, and taken up by Azusa... "I intend to investigate all such, in _person_." ...he declared to the chamber. Funaho nodded. "We intend to find the truth of the matter, and inform the same, on our return."

"And I too shall join." ...Lady Seto flicked her fan open with. Misaki just looked over uneasily. "You too, Mother?"

"A problem _daughter_ dear?" ...Seto...er... the way Misaki reacted to that... "Nope! None at all!"

"A terrible burden, you hold Sister." Funaho (teased?) Misaki with, hence the comical glare Funaho got back from her! Yeep!

And from that...

... ...

-Somewhere in Hylian space, Hylian Galaxy-

"Are you okay Kiriko?"

"I _said_ I'm fine Senia, you can stop asking that at every graveyard we go to!"

"Said like an ill bitty there, Tree girl."

"_Shut it_ Gyokuren!" ...Amane quipped. Senia just gulped at the snarly look, the two ladies gave each other. Senia however looked over from his captain's seat, eying Kiriko anyway. '_The way she reacted, at that first graveyard area, though that was two sites ago._' ...he changes tact, as he looks up at the primary holo-display of his cabbit powered ship. This as he asks... "Are we in the right area?"

Suiren calls out, from looking over her displays... "Looks like it. Debris mass is increasing in count." ...with Neiju adding... "I'm picking up strange trans-electronic waves. Just like at the other sites. Still can't make heads or tails of it."

"Just like before then." ...Senia commands, as Hakuren activates the Spatial Camouflage. This as the _Kamidake II_ begins to fly through another series of long dead ship remains. Senia soon is at the edge of being unnerved again, the crew alike... "Are... they _all_ going to be like this?" Karen commented to no answer in return. This as visual sight of all sorts of long dead craft, from fighters and bombers, and through the usual warship classification line, all the way up to a trio of broken battleship hulls, floating in close proximity to each other. Several Cruiser and Battlecruiser types, around it, all equally broken from severe trauma, as if it had happened recently. A curse of the lack of erosion of any real kind, in the dead of space. Cosmic radiation was the only real problem here, not that the dead, some of which could be still seen by sight and shudder, had any worry of such here.

The crew were stuck speechless again, before Senia... "They must... -_gulp_- ...all be like this."

That jostled the crew, as Ryoko imparts... "It's pretty bad here too. Counting... about... I guess _about_... two thousand and fourteen wrecks. Not counting fighters or other starcraft. Many of the wrecks are partially vaporized, from apparent scans." ...with her own toned unease.

"This makes no sense. It's been the same, at the three other graveyards we've been too." ...Amane quips. Hakuren nods in concert. "Indeed. Plus this... wait... this makes really no sense."

"What?" Senia asks, as they hear Fuku 'sniff' around, from her 'Station', as she kept scanning around her ship format, Hakuren then reported off... "Cross-referencing the data... confirmed. But..." ...she looks back over at Amane, whom confirms. "They're all Hylian in make. All of them."

"Huh?" Senia just cocked his eyes. And then Kiriko imparts out... "Suiren, double check my data." ...as she feeds archive data over to Suiren, whom nods. "Confirmed... oh dear. The other graveyard sites. They all were of Hylian wrecks!"

Senia got curious from all that. "What's the time reference on the age of the wrecks."

That got some added holo-typing going, before Ryoko _gulps_ out... "They're all within the same timeframe, of age of decay."

"Wait... was it a civil war here, they had, some... one thousand year ago, about?" ...Karen found herself asking aloud.

"Show the data overlay for Hylian space, where all the sites are supposed to be?" Senia asked next. Neiju and Gyokuren began to show the relative data, as Kiriko asked... "You think they all may be related Senia?"

"Ma... ybe..." Senia noted, as the local galactic overlay, showed... "_That_ many?"

"There's over a hundred sites." Amane made of rapid eye count. Neiju just blinked... "And what do they have to do, with _Traquis_?" ...this Amane could only guess at. That was when the ladies of the crew, then saw something odd, from... "Senia?" ...Kiriko looked, as Karen blinks... "He's been doing that a lot, as of late." ...as Senia looked rather deep in thought.

He then looks up at the holoscreen, and then imparts... "Let's check the Alcorian sites."

"_Uhh_..." ...Amane acted rather ... "...that's another three weeks to that area of space."

"I think I know why." ...Kiriko accented. And hence Suiren tapped away at... "Setting course. We better keep clear of Hylian patrols, that last one wasn't as nice as I thought they were."

"Yeah." Senia teardropped. The one attempted contact, was _rancid_ at best. Electronic emissions were set low, ever since then. Hence also why they were cloaked, as the second graveyard site had a Hylian shadow destroyer, patrolling nearby it. A happenstance of a sudden nearby pirate incursion without warning, showed why for the secrecy, as another shown Catalyst sentience act was witnessed, as the fabled _Shadowfang Wings_ were seen, as the destroyer showed _**no**_ mercy to the pirate ship unit. None. Not even a cursory transmission to warn with even.

That was why Kiriko reported... "We'll need about another three days to get around the Hylian Fortress Picket Stations, since they may be looking for us." ... "Roger." Suiren nodded.

Senia just slumped in his seat and bemoaned... "I'm starting to not like, where this all may be going."

"We have the data on the Fold Drive, setup for emergency use, now." ...Karen imparted. Senia smiled over... "Nice work!" ...to a loving blush in return. That of course for the _usual_ frivolity going, as Ryoko just quipped. "And on day four, we settle the _list_ girls."

"I said fourth in line Ryoko!" ...Gyokuren spat. Amane just RILED back... "We tied that last game of Uno! Bed rights aren't set till the tie breaker match!"

"I'm still keeping first in line, thank you!" ...Kiriko snapped rather off kilter for her! Karen just rolled her eyes. "How come you, still, were the only one to win an Uno game, cleanly?" ...this Hakuren tune deadpanned mocked back, her arm leaned on her seat arm rest, upon her chin... "_'I swear I didn't cheat! It must be fate_.' What a crock..." ...getting a glare back at her from 'someone'.

That just set off another yelling fest, name calling, the usual nine yards, that they all try to strangle each other with.

Neiju just yelled out.. (almost snarled it out...) "Oh yeah white head mop?! I bet Senia doesn't mind who sleeps with him first again! He... eh? Where did he...?" ...as the fem crew blink and realize Senia is missing again! Fuku just mews in equal confusion, before Amane and Karen just _flame_ out! "_Escape from us, while on duty, will he?!_" ...before Kiriko just asks... "_Mizuki_, lock down the _Idol_ Zone door again. He's not getting away with _ that_ again."

"How about we play for _pairs_, in the meanwhile." Ryoko quipped. Kiriko just shook her head. "But it was weird, the last time."

"Was it?" Hakuren smirked over, to a _blushing_ non-response, from Kiriko. It just made the giggles, that more dangerous sounding.

And Senia's **pounding** at the gem-marble door to the _Idol_ chamber, that much more manic!

He didn't escape either.

... ...

"Wait... _that_ many ships?"

"_: No mistake Nagi. _:" ...Minagi responded back. A similar investigation at formal hand. Nagi was proven correct, of her uncertainty, as the fifth graveyard site they had investigated, since their 'deputized' alliance together, had Minagi and Nagi, both starting to piece together a picture that Nagi wanted all well and good rid of.

But what they saw, as they moved into an even _larger_ necropolis of shipwrecks, than that of a similar Hylian investigation had going on, at that relative moment, made both hardened warriors of many battles, shiver in unintended concert.

And then Nagi heard Minagi ask... "_: Wait... what was that total count? It __**can't**__ be right Hinase! _: "...as a tone of disbelief, was heard. Nagi just sighed and commented back as she looked out from Ken-ohki's ship dome, at the various wrecks, littering space before... and around, them. "Don't bother. Over sixteen thousand total wrecks. That makes over fifty thousand total wrecks, from the total numbers, from everywhere we've checked."

Minagi's holo-image, was just pip eyed, and all sweaty looking. ": _But... but the archive data, didn't have anything on battles like this! This makes no sense at all!_ :"

Nagi just huffed, solid in her arm folded stance. "Whatever. Ken, just keep scanning for any active _Traquis_ signatures. Anything at all."

": _How can you mean 'whatever'?! All this is...?!_ :"

"Not my concern." ...Nagi spat out, as Ken-ohki then streamed out a series of mews and meows, that Nagi understood readily enough. She huffs again, clearly not wanting to be here. "So. Only that odd electro-magnetic signature in the background signal. Probably just space static again. No active stuff to bother with?"

A pensive 'meow', returned, just imparts Nagi to close her eyes along with... "This is a waste of time. Dead bodies don't tell anything."

": _The hulls might_. :" ...Minagi injected, to barely a reaction from Nagi. This as Hinase is heard in the background... ": - _I've correlated the age of all the wrecks. They are within a hundred years of each other, by age of battle contact, of relative points for each battle site_. - :" ...Minagi just looked of an image of thumbing her own shin. ": But what does that have to do with these Traquis guys? It makes no sense for pirates to attack with such numbers, using... :"

"Who cares." ...Nagi snips out in turn. Minagi... ": _We should! We might be able to predict the next battle, with this data! Who knows what else we could do with it!_ :"

"Get my pay, and get back to my old job, and never do a job for any empire again." ...Nagi snides out, Minagi just blanches back... "_: How can you be so cold like that! :_"

"_**How?!**_" ...Nagi truly **snaps** at Minagi, in turn with! Minagi just pulled back, as her holo-image attested. Nagi just looked ready to kill anyone, or anything, with an _excuse_. Minagi just snipped a comment back anyway... "_: You know you aren't alone, out here. :_"

"Stop trying to make me feel better! From one looking like Ryoko, it's plain creepy!" ...Nagi comically riles back with! The mention of 'Ryoko' again, just sets off Ken-ohki's 'Ryo-chan' meow-fest complex, to whit Nagi comically **vents** in kind! "Ah come **ON** already Ken!"

Minagi just shrugs. ": _So. Just two more sites, and we transmit the data then, I guess_. :"

"Yeah, yeah." ...Nagi makes a baleful wave of hand with. This as Nagi decides there and then. "And after that, we get our pay, at a _neutral_ site. The heck with being on actual Fungesian territory, for an exchange."

"_: No argument there. :_" ...Minagi only commented, before the duo moved on.

But not alone...

... ...

-_Mikagami_, an unwanted present time suddenly-

"**Check that data!**" ...Minaho's voice decried! This as Hirata saw as clearly as any of the rest did. "I don't think it's going to be incorrect."

The same of _**disbelief**_ of any sight, that had chance to, to see a bento fan _dropped_. It's owner just looked with gape dismay. This as a holo-screen showed a _ruined_ scene, of a familiar residence, that was only familiar, due to memory aiding, of want to see _other_ than what was seen of near _obliterated_ version instead.

Seto saw, and felt cold. "What... what happened to them?"

...

The same said by Funaho, as she _held_ Misaki at bay, as Azusa demanded, standing stoic apart from his throne seat. "What the **blazes** happened down there?!"

Hardly a comforting answer back, from sensor officers, came back, as the holo-screens of _Kirito_ showed a Masaki residence, essentially a near cratered _ruin_ again! Azusa remarked, off old reports of the so called Z incident, that Mihoshi was _replete_ in sending reports thereof, with a grimace. "At least the planet is in one piece, this time."

That caused Misaki to break from Funaho's grip, and snap out... "Where are Sasami and the others?!"

"Not registering Princess Sasami at this time ma'am! A couple of reported individuals from State Secret reports, are not indicated on scans either!" ...a commanding sensor officer reported back. Misaki just felt _ill_. "_What?!_"

"Who _**'can'**_ you discern, down there!" ...Funaho demanded, the lot near the throne seat area of the Treeship, as ever an epicenter of angst reaction to be had, at that moment. The Juraian tech reported back... "Reading... several individuals near one of the main impact craters, near where the primary dwelling... er... used to be. For the most part anyway. The upper 'shrine' is still there, most of the registered individuals remaining are there, save for the one code named 'crab', whom is heading for the remains of the primary dwelling. Reading a number of GP signatures from our database, as well as signatures from the former criminal pirate that once attacked Jurai, the Crown Prince and Crown Princess, and several colony bio-form signatures, as well as one gemmite creature base format. The signatures of the primary State Secret, the Second Crown Princess, and the codenamed 'Priestess', are missing from scanners. Other indicated signatures to scan for, are either scattered around the immediate landform vicinity, or are outside said vector."

All that code speak, was too clarion to the Royals listening in. of course 'one' of them made Empress Misaki go cold. To her knees, no less. "_Missing?_" ...as the next sound that seems to cry out into the void of space, _is_ a cry. And then a _vehement_ husband echoed a _mirrored_ look, from First wife. "Husband!"

"**Prepare to**..." Azusa about snaps to have himself transported down. _That_ was when an _ODD_ sensation, snapped at their very attuned senses of everyone present on the gargantuan ship! It was _not_ localized. This Misaki **struck** a look up at the high 'ceiling' of dark, of the subspace enclosure, that _Kirito's_ throne 'deck' was anchored within. Funaho gulped, as an Emperor felt... "What... what is this...?"

"_That which made you, of course._" ...a sudden appearance of a chibi Choshin made for an emperor sized teardrop. "Pardon?"

"_Oh dear. The so called Power of Jurai, does not give sentience of mind, to be called 'smart' by, to use such a lowly mundane term_." ...a chibi goddess 'not' of either Tsunami, or Washu either, remarked. Azusa pipped his eyes, at the odd sight before him! That caused a decent rumble of sudden teleported in guard troops, as two added individuals appeared with them! On top of that however, Funaho snapped... "_Azusa, wait!_" ...that the Emperor bade a sudden hand out, to hold the suddenly on guard troops with! He even adds.. "Azaka! Kamidake! Hold!" ...causing two formal Knights of Jurai, to slide to a stop, as they had rushed in from the lower reflecting pool terrace! The calmer than normal voice of their Emperor, made Azaka for one blink! "Emperor?!"

"Should I bother asking?" ...Azusa knew more than enough to make trouble with one, that enough reports were warranted of, to dare not challenge. This Tokimi smirked at, in her chibi own way. "_You may ask._" ...this she then turns towards a shuddering mother... "_Worry not of your child, or __**my**__ Sister, I should formally add. This if your penchant for poking your noses in, where it may not be wise to belong unto, tell you all well enough now_."

It didn't stop Misaki from outright _**SQUISHING**_ chibi Tokimi's cheeks, there and then! "My Little Sasami, had _better_ be alright! This a _'mother'_ should warn a _**'daughter'**_ of!" ...this Tokimi just manages to blurt out... "_I... I thought... thought we took... the Counteractor __**out**__ of... you!_" ...this before Tokimi just pop-phases away from Misaki, but all doesn't prevent Misaki from literally chasing chibi-Tokimi around, for four rounds of cheek squeezing! Funaho just smirks... "Serves her right, it seems." ...this before chibi-Tokimi just **pop**-phases to hide behind Funaho! "_I thought we begot the Counteractor out of her already!_" ...this Funaho just quipped. "Perhaps she is whom my Sister is, despite all your meddling."

Tokimi just chibi-drooped. "_How uncouth is... __**ENOUGH**__ deforming me already, unto my face!_" ...that doesn't stop Misaki from another typical tirade assault unto the cheeks! Somehow the sounds of pain are absent, but the sight is enough of disconcerting nature, nonetheless. Misaki of course... "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"_Safe for __**MY**__ Trial!_" ...Tokimi said in stern measure enough, as she bade Misaki off with light, comical swats of her purple clawed hands! Azusa heard enough to impart... "A Trial, for whom."

"_A __**focus**__ of whom both our Realms of vanity, __**and**__ destiny, find equal anchor from_." ...this Tokimi imparts, phasing into formal height and format, before everyone. Misaki has to actually look _'up'_ as she stood, given how _tall_ Tokimi made herself. The Choshin then floats up, as Azusa looked at the illogical format that Tokimi chose as her 'normal' garb. The wine red gown, with a flowing cape-sash of white, gold trim and a formal band of gold, around her very head. It's the cascade of stars and galaxies _in_ the gown, that gets to Azusa enough, to start formally wondering out loud... "Would this be of a grandson, I care not of?"

"_A friend of his, that belongs to those __**accursed**__ Powers!_" ...Tokimi suddenly went from calm of demeanor, to _**riled**_ in tone. Enough that made even Azusa gulp in throat. Tokimi even threw a tantrum, all of a sudden, as she spun about, venting at nothing of particular focus, save one _not_ in presence to hear of it. "_Those interloping scum of Time and Space! They play their games of Idealism, upon the Cosmic fabric, even making a mockery of the Multiverse __**I**__ made! This making them think THEY are more important than all! Such impudence by their mere existence, they are!_"

"Such a chore, they are, I take it?" Funaho quipped, and suddenly teardropped, as Tokimi **shoved** her head at the First Queen! "_CHORE!? They play eternal **games** of wrecking the myriad Universes, in their Quest for eternal stability! Such a fallacy they make, of even **that** much, by inducing **as** much Chaos, as I myself have done, for mere Experiments! Grand Universal empires and civilizations made, endless Trillions upon fathomless **more** multiplied of countless lives, all shaped and molded, and then shorn asunder by the make of those that seem to think **their** way **makes** the Multiverse what it is! Such BILE ideology disrupts **all** I created, and all that ever can be and ever will be, because THEY think they know better than even **I!**_"

Funaho looked cutely thoughtful, as the guards and two Knights nearby, just teardrop in collective unease. Funaho just remarked "I take it, you don't like these... Powers, you said of them?" ...such a rare in rare unease of teardrop from Funaho, came from the _kind_ of stare down, Tokimi related back in eyed kind. "_No. Nary a fool to __**suffer**__ them, I tell you now. Suffer unto me, they have for far too endlessly LONG!_"

"What does the ones you've taken, have to do with it all." Azusa asked, playing a game well, one Tokimi herself wasn't used to. Such the Choshin just phased over and eyed _over_ the monarch, with a **stiff** gaze... "_Your precious Lord Tenchi and my Sisters, are unharmed. I play them as one would as a mere fisherman, with a worm of this nearby world_."

"Bait." ...Funaho translated. (And Azusa fermented in facade. "My _'precious'_? What tripe!") Tokimi turns her head and upper body, to eye back... "_Indeed First Queen of my Sister's Realm. I will bring this Power to my gaze, and Test him with no mercy. Only HE will determine, if __he__ lives or dies, this __**very**__ day. All others attached to Causality, will be unharmed as family should be._"

That brought in an added voice, and face, to the picture. This as Lady Seto's image, pops up suddenly, to the mutual left of Azusa and Tokimi. "_: Pardon, but if this be of whom is spoken of in absence, why Test unto him, as so? Is not this person, __**beneath**__ your notice? :_"

Tokimi makes a smirk, a kind that makes even Seto uneasy for once. (And such a matchmaker 'knew' the smirk, for what it _really_ was, all unsaid here.) This Tokimi then seethed past her smile. "_Oh, the story is such, that you all are __**not**__ supposed to know. It was __**made**__ as such, after all. And if I have my way, a resolution of a Crime, of ancient merit, far beyond your ken to understand, will occur of it all! The kind of actions only Time itself, can only view as logical to behold Logic itself of. More of what I commit to act!_"

Seto smirked in kind, as Azusa eyed the holo-Dowager-Princess. "_: And how will you test him then? :_"

"_**My**__ way, of course. To the end of all Logic itself, I so shalt!_" ...this Tokimi then eyes Azusa back! "_And you shall wait your turn, if this Power somehow passes my Merit. I think he shalt not, in __**such**__ a frail format. Pahh!_" ...the Choshin at the last, flings her purple 'hands' about in disdain.

"Only if we may witness." Azusa states. Tokimi looked back at him, and smirked at the value of it. She then imparts back. "_So be it. If he fails, you will have no memory of him anyway. But to learn __**if**__ the impossible occurs, I mince no warning in the reality it brings, if otherwise shalt happen. That be the 'reward' for witness, alone._"

"So be it." Azusa acted way too calm, for the beheld moment. Seto holo-eyed over and suspected something. Tokimi smirks, as she then turns and points at a sudden displayed panorama, of the Third Colony World, (Earth, what have ye,) as a clawed finger points at. "_Indeed. But given the remains of the first Test, already conducted, this Power's expectations, are __**remarkably**__ low already. Unconscious from a mere detonation, of all things, from my sent underling. So underdeveloped, __**that**__ one is. What a waste._" ...this Tokimi pops into chibi format suddenly again, and off _kilters_ out... "_So I must head off to attend all such in person. Toodles!_" ...and chibi-pops out of sight! Sure made many watching, twitter eyes all off kilter. Kamidake: "You get any of that Azaka?" ...Azaka: "You _kidding?_"

Off that, Funaho, holding at the shoulder of a uneasy Misaki, hears as Azusa looks over at Seto, and asks... "Did we come all this way, for nothing?"

"_: I bet my oldest Shinju sake' bottle, of otherwise. :_" ...this she puts behind her displayed bento fan. (Yes, she plucked it up.)

"I'll take that bet." ...an Emperor smirks, making even twin wives _blink_. (Funaho: -eying warily- "What's Husband playing at?" ...Misaki: -just dryly stares-) Seto smirks, and then turns her holo image. "_: Let's watch the show then. :_" ...as all eyes are laden on the larger than eternal life holoscreen, showing thereof...

... ...

Everything was bright here. Did he remember when he opened his eyes? Something felt off, but looking around in this white haze that was clearing off, as he thought he saw several beings looking over some kind of devices, things that floated? Wait a...

A strange shimmer was felt going up and down his body. Strange beeping sounds he never head before kept echoing all around him. Apparently hearing was going in stride with sight, as sharpening edges started seeing more details of various colors from the strangest of artifices that lined all the walls. The light seemed to be as bright as sunlight on a summer Japanese day, but it came from the things around... him... the very air in fact.

Then a glowing green-blue line zipped down across his face, not too fast. A humming sound came with it.

Confusion came to his mind, he felt thinking come to the fore. In fact he realized this as if thinking wasn't capable beforehand. What the heck is going...?

The sounds most strange to him... (must be a him he thought...) ...grew clear as crystal. Everything did...

And then his mind began to click 'on'. This as a familiar voice feminine, imparted to his growing hearing... "He's coming out of it."

"Oh good." ...a second fem voice imparted to dear relief, as his mind began to '_flick_' back on! What... wait... was... wasn't he...?

His mind began to remember. A calm and sunny day, with a gentle breeze that only seemed to cool around stolen kisses, on a picnic blanket. Around of nearby, a second blanket, where a _gathering_ was beheld. A wondrous flair of melodious (or even tubarrific, depending,) voices, that clarioned a perfect summer day. Bare minimal thought of thoughts of duty, school, or the akin of alike, were essentially melted away with those steel melting kisses (it all seemed,) as pure joy of company, was beheld of a ravishing facade of a raven ocean.

Memory laden prior, of boken... more like just _sword_ practice, anymore, given the ever rising intensity value of those sessions anymore, came cheery clarion for a family picnic, on a fine weekend day. Some minor chores, as an outdoor _feast_ was prepared, and mind faded to more recent thoughts, as a mind inches to formal consciousness. Of one, mental note of Nobuyuki, with a cheerful filled Rea, remarking of a coming Architects Conference in Tokyo, in incoming note. And then a kooky comment from Katsuhito-san about Noby-'kun's' interests in Tokyo, got a nice headlock from Rea, as Noby just **balked** at Yosho in kind. (And a rice ball in Yosho's mouth, from Rea too.)

Tenchi... assailed by a torrent from Ayeka/Ryoko/Mihoshi/Noike in over and over note, as Tennyo, Kiyone and Washu helped, with various food implements to each gal, to waylay into the poor sod with. Tenchi is so loved. (And invulnerable apparently,) as Kiyone (Makibi,) tried to help Tenchi more, than Mihoshi, and just ends up in the fem furball that Tenchi is _crushed_ unto and within!

Sasami's 'magic girl team', as the residence hold calls them, sees Mirei, Yugi and Misao, laugh at the antics, as well as talk of all things girls talk of, in their budding ages. And also keep lightly cat calling over at the Tsuoki 'cage' one of memory here, was trapped within. And Lil Ryo-chan, either bounding around everyone, mainly the 'magical girl team', or in cabbit-kid form, eating carrots with anyone that wants to share. (Which meant about anyone, next to her, at the time.)

Even the ancient Masaki lass, in formal Astral as always now (it seemed like,) hanging around, just talking up a _storm_ with anyone that had an ear, which was usually. And of course Tama-chan, having Yugi buddy up to her much, during it all. And more of course of course, Mayuka sharing sloppy sucked carrots, with a softly mewing Ryo-chan, during it all too. And then a strange 'game' of snatching the tyke, from Washu to Kiyone, or vise versa, with other's helping between the two, in comedic fashion. Enough that Mayuka was beside her lil self, in giggling. It was hard for others not to do the same, as it happened. Save Tenchi, who got cuddly 'turns' deliberately, to only get muggings from his ladies, soon after, and Mayuka, back to the 'trade off' game, she was happy to be a center of.

Everyone was already into the picnic snacks, and Ryoko into her usual sake' binge, making for Sasami chiding everyone for starting early, everyone else teasing back. "Yes mommy." ...to Sasami's cheerful giggle. Ryoko was drinking too much to even pay attention to Ayeka's chiding. Noike just talked with Mihoshi, about the merits of blissful peace, before Mihoshi promptly spilled her lemonade onto Noike... and Kiyone... (the usual Makibi,) and Tenchi too. (With Ryoko just laughing it up.)

And memory from there seemed to focus more and more from there, back to kisses, and hugs, and almost too raunchy to watch hand feedings. And then a nearly _**far**_ more so attempt, to 'teach' Aleaic, the Koro style back rub, by a 'helpful' Washu, and then **BADE** off, by most of the rest of the Clan. 1. Because Al-shmoo didn't know any better, and 2. There _were_ minors about, that didn't need to see the _result._ Rea just suggested that Aleaic 'practice' it on Tsui, later that night. (_Woo boy_.)

And off all that, a fine and dandy day to be had... games and more to be had...

...all burned from memory instead, of a simple query from a noting Mihoshi: "Hey. Who's that weird old guy?" ...as everyone looks to their collective far left of screen view, and hence before anyone could ask, Aleaic 'felt', and then _saw_ the look of _**raw**_ fear, on Tsuoki's face!

_**That**_ was the last one of this memory had, until now... and hence the waking mind suddenly shot up! "**TSUI!**"

"WHOA! Wait there guy!" Tennyo yelped, as she and Noike basically wrangled Aleaic back down to his back! That was when... "What the he... eck... my head..." ...he then feels a dizzy warble hit his head. He tries to reach for it, but Tama just yelps. "Keep him still! The regeneration rings are almost done!" ...as Aleaic is literally held down by seven different pairs of arms! Aleaic just in kind... "Wha...? What are... _ugnh_... what...?" ...as he suddenly feels a rib being sore. He then hears... "Keep still. You got about toasted by... well... the old creep that smacked us up good." ...as Ryoko quips of. He even hears Ayeka accent... "You almost died Mr. Aleaic. At least if what Washu said was true. To be honest..."

"What happened." ...Aleaic just asked, as he realized suddenly the places on his body, that were sore, were _worse_ apparently, by both guesswork, and _how_ he was being talked to thereof. The way so done, had a lot of relief tinged in their voices. '_The only other time they sounded like this, was after that Soth guy attacked. Is this all...?_'

"An elder of great power, surprised us." ...he heard next from Yosho. Aleaic looked, the elder facade there though shown of clear dishevelment was apparent... in fact upon them all. Aleaic then looked out the side of his eyes to the remains of the residence. And part of the lake with it, given the cratered value of said sight. "And our insurance premiums are snafu again."

"The same for... ergh..." ...Ryoko stabbed a pained look away, as Aleaic noted the faces around him... and then those that _weren't_... "Where are... where's Tenchi? Wait... Sasami... and... _oh_..." ...the 'no' falling off hollow, as Tama announced. "He'll be good in about five more minutes. It's a good thing Washu infused him with enhancement, during that last exam."

"A who, what now?" ...Aleaic blinked, as did a few others around. Tennyo commented... "He's body enhanced? How? When?"

Tama looked meek... even embarrassed. "Ah... after that last test trip we did with Tsui-chan and Al-chan here."

Aleaic blinked... but then... "_**Oh!**_ You mean that..." ...and his eyes turned all pipped.

... ...

... ...

-A few days before-

And a calm of calm... "IS THAT THE **SUN** WE'RE HEADING TO!? **AIIEEE!**" ...ever so calm.

Tsui just giggled. "Yup. Tis why I abducted you today cushy-bun. Washu-chan-chan asked." ...this as Washu is at a floating cushy seat, typing at her iconic holo-top again. Aleaic looks over at floating gem-crystal units, as they are _within_ Ryo-ohki, as it approached the _**BLAZING**_ inferno of nature Incarnite! Aleaic just eyed over _warily_. "Wait... Washu can _ask_ for something?"

"YES I can ask for something, ya _yutz!_ Don't make me mad." ...Washu just snips back, Aleaic hiding behind Tsuoki just then. Tsui just dryly angles her head back. "Such a brave one, you are."

"Washu scares me. She scares everyone." ...Aleaic admits with kooky jittering. Tsuoki just looks anime thoughtful then, a finger to her chin. "Actually, this is true." ...Al just bobbing his head up and down, like a bobble-head doll.

Washu just mumbles out... "_WhyIgottaputupwiththiscrap,Itellya... ergh..._" ...as they approach the Solar corona. Aleaic 'feels' that proximity, beginning to catalyst within him, as Aleaic just asks... "Why was I kidnapped from chores again? Tenchi will get mad."

"I already informed him Beloved. And unto you, I wished to know the full extent of the effect the solar body of this System, had upon you. And also why you react the way to it, that you do." ...this Tsui looks back, but then starts to see an immediate reflection of this, as Aleaic's body begins to glow! Aleaic stumbles away from Tsuoki! "**Whoa!** What is...?! I don't...!"

"Be calm Beloved!" ...Tsui decries a bit, worried of a chain reaction again, but Washu then announces... "Worry not Sis, if he'd done that already, it _already_ would have cascaded _well_ before now. And... _This is amazing!_"

Tsunami... er... Tsuoki _**shoots**_ over. "Explain." ...Washu nodding... "You know I don't have enough formal data on Lighthawk Wings, right?"

"But you can create them yourself Sister." ...Tsui quips over, as she leans over Washu, (and Aleaic in the background, starts going manic all about himself, in wacky ignorance.) Washu just snickers. "I told you and Tenchi, that I prefer this lower base format now. Plus, just because I can generate them when forced, doesn't mean my lower format understands it enough, as a lower format mind is able to."

"Perhaps it's all the same as lower being formats, unable to comprehend powers of higher dimensional lifeforms, such as us." ...this Tsuoki imparts, Washu blinking, Tsui even adding... "Not that Lighthawk Wings are used normally anyway. They take much power and control, for even my Trees to enact with."

Washu nods, but then looks back at Aleaic, whom is suddenly much calmer now, and simply inspecting about his glowing format. The proven universal genius, then imparts... "But that doesn't explain _him_. If I didn't know any better, he _can_, you Aleaic, control them with far greater ease. Perhaps with simple training, if it's clear his body is adapting to his abilities now." ...this Aleaic looks up, as Tsuoki accents... "Perhaps it is more of focus there." ...that causes a blush to a pseudo-priestess. Washu eyes over, and quips. "Yeah, wonder _why_ about that."

"I hate it when you stare, ya know." Aleaic warbles out. That just causes Tsui-chan to raspberry him, in kind. Washu then shrugs and offers... "Back to the point, it's simply data I need, to understand Tenchi's version, of it all. As such... oh, we have a guest."

At that point, an unexpected 'arrival' occurs, as a white haired, tanned humanoid being flares into view, of the trio... (actually quad,) as... "Oh, Mistress Urd."

"Sorry guys for a moment. Me, Skuld, and Peorth are doing an investigation with the Sun guy here. Did you guys note anything strange in the area recently? Our own Knight boy is hurt." ...this Aleaic sure blinks at... "_Who...?_"

Washu just beams back... "Sorry, been busy with our own stuff." ...this Tsui then imparts... "Watch for your enemy, I sensed it recently, to be noted. And I hope Nekomi, and the family is well."

Urd nods. "Sorry to ask. Emergency and all. I'll keep outta the way, like the Agreement states." ...as Urd then flares out of sight. Aleaic then just YELPS... "WHO was _THAT?!_"

"Another problem. Good time to get to experimenting." Washu just changes tact instead, and looks to... "If you would Tsui. And hold onto your carrots Ryo-chan!" ...as a stiff 'MEOW' sounds out! And to true form, before Aleaic can even ask of a dang well thing further, space around them all changes! This time... "_**HEY!HEY!HEEEEY! Watch that sun! HolyLightYEOW!**_" ...as they are suddenly in orbit over a **large** red giant type star! One giving off solar **prominences** from _Invernus_ itself! Washu just smirks back... "At least he's calm." ...before Tsuoki can't help but... "You were right Sister!" ...as Aleaic then stumbles back, as his body then turns a strong tone of rubicon!

And then his Wings burst from him again! Washu... "_**Whoa!**__ Hold it Light Boy!_" ...Tsuoki cascading off of it! "Remember your training Beloved!" ...which Aleaic realizes to hear, and then 'grabs' a hold of his soul, an equal grab of his hands to his shirt, at the chest, before literally _wrenching_ a hold of his Wings, in so doing! Aleaic isn't breathing heavy, rather rasping from fears! "Holy Jeepers!" ...he realizes soon thereafter! Tsui just cheerleads off rising confidence... "_Well done Beloved!_ **That's** how to do it!" ...this as Aleaic sees his five Lighthawk Wings, the golden wings hued in a _deep_ rubicon aura. Aleaic even starts looking at them more closely, when mindful to. "They.. they have... are those..." ...this Tsuoki walks over and looks as well. She sees... "_Prominences._ Wow." ...she admits, as tiny solar ejection effects, are rising _off_ from the Wings now. Washu for her part... "Interesting..." ...and turns to start typing.

And then Washu began to have Tsunami... er... Tsuoki, quantum shift Ryo-ohki through all _kinds_ of stars. From throughout the stellar classification system, through all kinds of sequence types, and even differing types of star ages, binary and trinary star units, and even more _exotic_ stuff such as pulsars, solar cluster compacts. (One with fifty stars in the same type area of the Sol System... gee...,) and even a white dwarf. Aleaic for his part, became too captivated at the sights again, Tsui seeing and falling in love with the longing gazes Aleaic gave to the incredible sights, as Washu took note of the effects on the Wings.

But when Washu asked... "How about a singularity next..."

"_No._" ...Tsui sternly snapped back suddenly, making Washu look over and blink. Washu realized off the look Tsuoki gave, and sighed. "It'd garner attention."

"At this time, yes. A nature, most unnatural there, to tell." ...Tsuoki put it, Aleaic heard and imparted... "Uh, why?" ...and just _wilted_ under the towering gaze Tsuoki gave **back!** "Ask. Not. Of. It."

"_Okay._" ...Al-mouse squeaked back. Washu just snickered, but knew better. '_Given these readings, it may have to do with our unseen enemy. I hope that doesn't become a handicap for us._' ...this Washu then decides to impart back. "In that case, I can inform you Al-kun..." ...this a shmoo looks over, Tsui turning her head to eye back as well, as a genius imparts... "...that either the nature of stars does something specific to your Wings, or that Tenchi's just hasn't been used enough yet, to give a credible answer for him as well, and thereby you in extension."

"Kay." ...Al quips, Tsui side looking back, from same positioning. Washu nods. "All I can say at this point, is try to understand your Wings as such, in the near term. Don't know what effect they will take play or form from, in the future here, but..."

Aleaic wasn't remiss in what he heard. "This have to do with Soth, and all that? (_Whatever_ it all really is?)" ...this Washu scritches at her head. "Not like I'm saying be a weapon for everyone here, but given what we know so far..."

"What else can I do, to help protect everyone here." ...Aleaic put, not as a question, making three sets of eyes (Ryo-crystal format included,) blink at him. Tsui whispered... "_Beloved... _I..."

"Depends on how far you are willing to go." ...Washu 'gave' an option, one Tsuoki jerked her head back at, fearing a train of thought, she'd _experienced_ before, as Aleaic looked and Washu noted he was heeding. The genius imparted first however... "Do know, to go 'that' far, means you'll end your life as an earthling."

"I already know I'm not one anyway." ...Aleaic stated. Tsuoki jerked back, and grabbed at Aleaic's shoulders. "Don't tell yourself that Beloved! You're..."

"Whom I will be anyway, despite it all." ...Aleaic stated one way, Washu about to accent, before Tsunami, hearing _another_, shouted back at him! "**Don't** throw your soul away like that so rashly! I _**love**_ you for who YOU are, first! Don't forget that! Don't... don't throw it away... away..." ..._again_, the word fallen off of her memory soaked lips. This having several core questions, Aleaic had on his mind, all stuffed away, to then make a simple motion, to take Tsuoki's hands, and kiss at them. Tsui then heard, with a simple truth in turn... "Love. Whatever is going on? Whatever I have to still go through? With all this? Whatever this all is you guys haven't told me of yet, I... I just want to be ready for it. As _ready_ as I can be, so you 'don't' lose me, and all." ...this Tsuoki blinks up, several tears flicking off her eyes in so doing, as Aleaic sees...

...he then adds with a completely open smile. "Besides, you think I want to leave _you?_ I'd be nuts to do that to you!"

Tsuoki sees and after a staring moment... sighs. "I... _wish_ I could hate you for that." ...looking down with, Al blinking in turn, before Tsui semi-looks back up, side long, with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "So I guess I love you too, my special attendant." ...this making Aleaic nervous. "Oh... sure... (eep!)"

That just leads to them both hearing, and looking back, as Washu just leans on the Ryo-crystal next to her float cushion, still sat upon, with a good laugh. "Oh my... you two are _really_ something else." ...this Tsuoki just rolls her eyes. "So are you, _Sissy-poo_." ...this just making Washu bust a gut instead. "So... so I am... hahaha!"

Aleaic then tries to ask... "Ah... about that 'sissy-poo' part...?"

"_Quiet attendant!_"

"Yes ma'am!"

Washu needs a good minute to recover her composure from all her laughter. (Al-kun doesn't do of his, as Tsui's composure is just _victorious_ looking.) Washu then offers out, with enough air in her ancient lungs to speak with. "O... okay... man, you two... okay, I think I can help a bit there, if you're willing Al-kun, to be willing to be subjected to some stuff of mine."

Aleaic blinks, and then... "Will it hurt?"

"A lot!" ...Washu ever too cheerful, makes Al-kun _**slump**_ in reaction. Washu then adds, turning back around... "Not like stuff I didn't do to your goddessfriend already." ...this making Al _blink_ up, and Tsui just blanching back at... "**Not all that stuff yet, Washu!**" ...this Al-chan _skedaddles_ away to the atmosphere dome edge, Washu just shrugging. "Not for much longer, at this rate."

Tsui just sighed.

... ...

...as did Al, still bound down in technological healing format. Tama is looked at, by the rest of the Masaki group! Ayeka for one... "You mean you and Washu _already..._"

"Sorry. You know how I go along with stuff Washu does anymore. We're a team!" ...Tama-chan declares, oddly and kawaii. Ryoko just _eyes_ back... "You're both a _'team'_ alright." ...Tama just raspberrying back. (And Ryoko is held _back_ by Noike, from decking her.) Noike then imparts... "So that 'was' a weight bearing suit, I saw on you yesterday Al-kun." ...this Kiyone and Mihoshi, trade a knowing GP-esc look between them. Aleaic however blinks in turn. "It was? But..." ...he tries to feel himself over, knowing he's _not_ wearing... "...Washu told me it was just to protect me in sparring now... but..." ...the same bodysuit now!

"_Uhhh..._" ...many _knowing_ better, got to wondering about their invalid suddenly, one that changes status, on a literal 'ding', as Tama then imparts... "Oh! He's healed now. He'll be sore though." ...this as Tama hits a holo-button, on the multi-ringed regeneration equipment of uber-technological flair, and it all literally phases out of all sight! Al-kun feels his freed state, and starts to rise, wincing a bit in doing so. "Ow... she's right when right. Owwie." ...as he then gets a KLONK on his melon from... "Stop being a wuss already!" ...a helpful Ryoko.

However Aleaic... "WAIT! Tsui! And..." ...Yosho is heard next. "Yes. Tenchi and Sasami were taken too."

"_By who!_" ...Aleaic put in enough **steel**, to makes the remaining souls blink. Yugi just gulped... "_That_ was different." ...as all other thoughts dropped, as Yosho then flung a mere folded piece of paper at Al-kun, caught deftly, as Yosho then states to the proper start of the affair to come... "One whom sends _you_, that message."

Aleaic looks around at the others, more confusion at the wary looks given back, before Al then unfolds the message, and... "On mere paper... odd... uh... _huh_...?"

'_- To the one Her Majesty's Will is so directed in measure, know of the following"_

_Her Ladyship wishes to meet your woeful personage, upon the celestial realm where her __**true**__ power lies. There, your ones called loved, are held incarcerated to ensure your arrival, without fail. Also be it know, you come only with those called love of closest. To abstain, means of an end to the trysts, you have been so lauded upon, with no measure of any earned the same._

_To abstain, means the expunge, of your essence, from all Space-Time. Conduct with all expedience, on reception of this archaic message. The Nexus awaits._

_Signed,_

_D3_

_P.S. - Do 'not' delay, to her will. All that you are, is seen though, of absolute certain. -_'

Aleaic read that aloud, looked up at the bewildered faces looking back at him. (Save Yosho's stoic version,) and quips... "Uh... _what_, is _**this?!**_"

Al is then YANKED at the collar by... "Tenchi is captured because of you!" ... "**Ryoko!**" ... "M... me?!" ...Al jitters out over Ayeka's fearful chide, as Ryoko eyes him _verily_ direly. Added even moreso with... "And Sasami _too_. I swear if they are _hurt_ because of you...!"

"Ryoko!" ...Yosho at first...

"Then kill me now, if I deserve it!" ...Aleaic _instead_ balks back, Ryoko blinking, then roughly throwing him back! Aleaic just reactively grabs at his neck, as Kiyone (worried GP,) snaps back... "It's not his fault Ryoko!" ... "Yeah Ryoko!" ...Mihoshi accents. Ryoko about snarls back... "Don't you love Tenchi too Mihoshi!"

"_Yes_." ...Mihoshi edges back with some steel of her own, as she kneels up to Ryoko's floating-on-knees version. Ayeka blinks and then asks... "Ryoko. We won't get them back by arguing."

"Let's get them _back_ then." ...Aleaic snaps, and outright starts to stand. It catches the lot off guard, before Aleaic at his sudden feet, almost stumbles back down, before Noike and Kiyone (GP again of lass,) lunge over with... "Watch it there guy." ... "You just got healed."

"No. We're getting them _back_." ...Aleaic puts out with more growing iron, in his pit. He still needs help standing, for a good bit, but enough done that the lot looking, are now standing too. Aleaic just rings out true. "Whoever this is, they got my Tsui too. I'll give em what they want."

"But how will you get there?" ...comes Misao's voice next, about making Al facevault, about tumbling his assistance with him! Noike... "Whoa! Watch the body language there Al!"

"Are you certain?" ...the lot then hear next, from Yosho. Aleaic looks up, and then nods. "Yes. I want her back. All of them back." ...before Yosho adds further. "And do you know, whom you face?"

Aleaic this time, pip eyed. "_Uh_... no." ...to groans around.

And then... "I guess that is what Master was waiting for then." ...Tama chimes in again, as she hops up, and with everyone looking, imparts... "Come on then. Master is waiting for you, down in the Lab."

Aleaic just looks pensive suddenly... "Maybe not good to be in... yipe!" ... "Come on, let's go!" ...that Kiyone quips in, with a yank.

The silver haired Kiyone, with a strangely quiet through it all Mayuka in her arms, as the Masaki gaggle train heads over to the ruined house (again times... uh... lost count...,) quips over to Yosho... "Uh... you know this will make him _mad_, when he finds out." ...this Nobuyuki and Rea just eye each other, and say little from here.

"Indeed." ...is all a Shrine Keeper imparts back, as the lot manage to sift through the ruined house debris, (including some ruined artwork, that _riles_ Aleaic out of needing to be assisted from there,) to a _somehow_ intact closet door, and part of the wall with it, before they manage to enter the Lab of Mordor again. Aleaic just about... "Maybe this isn't a good..." ...and is **shoved** comically forward down _all_ the way, into the Lab... "Aw _shuddup_ and get in there!" ...by Ryoko-chan.

"Actually, I'm creeped out in here too." ...Mirei quips, Yugi nodding, as they enter said Lab anyway. However Tennyo looks back, as Masaki herself then informs... "_- I wish you luck. I cannot accompany you further. -_"

Tennyo just sighs, as Yosho and Kiyone (and Mayuka, ) look at the astral babe. Tennyo just looks back... er... meekly, as the rest of the (for some reason,) Al-kun led gaggle (and then Ryoko led, cause Al-bozu was _freaked_ out in the Lab, before Al-hurting when Ryoko **zipped** back, and _KICKS_ him back in the lead,) head on in, before Tennyo sighs out. "All the better you don't have to endure, what he's about to."

"And us, I guess." ...Kiyone walks down and past. Yosho follows simply, Tennyo with a thick sigh. Masaki sees them all go, and dryly remarks. "_- I wonder what'd he'd be like, if we just left him alone, of all this. -_" ...and fades out of sight.

The rest of the gaggle train, come into sight of all that Washu calls 'fun' and 'exciting'. Ayeka just looks around at the _various_ scenery within, and queeps out... "This place always gives me the creeps."

"At least it's _lit_ enough, in here today." ...Aleaic manages out, past his bare teeth. He then... "ACK! Stop kicking me Ryoko!"

"Can it and keep moving!" ...Ryoko puts, a bit too _cheerful_ in so doing. A few more 'ouch' kicks, keeps Aleaic moving, against his will, into the Lab. And then Misao comments out... "Oh, it's Little Washu." ...as the lot see past unknown equipment, and all types of equipment, (plus some TUBES with more strange exotic effects within them,) is the central genius of the hour, this Washu notes off hearing... "Why thank you Little Misao. And guess you got Little Al-kun up and going." ...Rea adding with a chipper. "Yup!"

"With a big headache." ...Aleaic starts, before more sternly... "What's going on! Where's..." ...to whit Washu bades her hands up defensively. "Hold up! Hold. I didn't see _this_ coming either. I'm just here as the messenger."

"The _what?_" ...various voices blink in surprise, as Mihoshi quips... "I thought you were..." ...this Kiyone clamps around a partner's mouth! Aleaic looks back, as Washu just looks off kilter, when Aleaic looks back. The fact she then chooses to tell _him_ her next, starts to raise Al's suspicion levels, when Washu remarks out in meek mode. "Sorry about this, but... I had to agree to all this too."

"To what?" ...Al quips, this before the lot blink, as Washu begins to have a glistening red outline. The lot knowing better, realize what Aleaic doesn't, as Washu then imparts... "To something that brought you here in the first place Al. But I think you better know something about what you are getting into." ...this as Washu steps to the side, and pats at... "This holo-projector will tell you something, about who attacked us all here today. I'd tell ya myself, but I promised my Sister I'd not interfere with what she's doing." ...Noby looking at... "Interfere with what?" ...a sighing wife that knew better.

Aleaic looks between Washu, the projector, and then back at a Washu really starting to glow now, in rubicon measure. Aleaic... "What are you...?" ...beside himself in confusion, before Washu then displays a small red orb in her right hand, so displayed. Ryoko blinks! "How'd you get a Gem to... EH?!" ...as Washu just tosses it to Ryoko! Ayeka _blinks_, as Washu imparts... "You may need this, where you all are taking Al today. Call it a hunch, from a gal that really doesn't want to go through with this, so prepare the worst, kind of thing."

Aleaic is looking back and forth in _manic_ confusion, even seeing _Tenchiken_ is down to one Gem upon it, before Ryoko gets it and sighs. "I should be happier about getting more power, than _this_ way." ...which causes Ayeka look back, and remark to... "Is this related to when we fought Z, Miss Washu?"

"Bigger." ...is all Washu says, making about everyone _**teardrop**_ as Yosho just coughs a bit loud, and Al... poor beside himself Al, as in sudden next measure, Washu winks at... "It's all you this time Al-kun. Just be yourself through it all, and don't forget you love her." ...before Washu then just FLARES out from a trans-phase teleportation, to a _higher_ dimensional setup.

And for a moment after they are alone, of the (about,) a million questions on a _whacked_ out mortals mind, stars off with a simple one... "Uh... okay... WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Try this." ...Tama bounces over, (a bit too bouncy at that, to anyone's health of sanity there,) and takes Al-kun's right hand over to the projector, and... "Just need a hand print to verify the data transfer..." ...plops it onto an apparent console... "...and... er... um..." ...that does nothing. Everyone blinks, as Tama starts patting Al's hand down, before then SMACKING his hand down at the scanner... (And Al's _**pained**_ face show's said effects.) This before Tama thinks a moment... "Oops. Wrong side." ...and _**YANKS**_ Al's arm about off his body, as she drags him over to the other side of the projector, to a second proper attempt, and this time a proper hand scanned effect on contact, and then...

"What is... _WHOA?!_" ...as a duo effect occurs. One, a mental projection effect, that Aleaic is subjected to, and external, the rest see as a standard holo-projection. Tama just imparts, as Al's mind begins to _see_... "Master wanted you to know background data, on where you are going."

As such Aleaic is truly exposed to...

... ...

... ...

_'- A mind is introduced to direct mind link information transfer. Makes connecting the cloud, __**really**__ feel like it! "LIGHT!"_

_"~ Greetings.~" ...a disembodied voice imparts, though Aleaic mentally thinks... "Tsuoki?"_

_"~ I am here to tell you about all that you need to know about the higher dimensional realm, called by outside influences: as the Nexus. A place where many experiments were conducted within, for a goal that I am here to explain to you now. ~"_

_"If... if you say so Tsui." ...a mind responds back, to a cute giggle, chimed all around the watching mind. This before Al's mind then is described unto, at the first, with many images both unto the mental, and the graphically __**extravagant**__, as the Voice explains it all..._

_"~ Be it so known, once upon a time before Time itself, something created... us... the Choshin, as we are euphemistically called. Whether started by ourselves, or from others, we cared not. What we did care for, was the realization, that we Existed. At some point from that realization, we then 'knew' that something... or one, created us as well. However, we could not properly conceive the notion of whom or what, this power was. As a result, we began to investigate how this was even possible. ~"_

_The next image seen, is Creation itself. A Point of Light, that became All that ever was. "~ As a result, we, my Sisters and I, began a ceaseless investigation, via endless questions and considerations, lasting endless amounts of time. And then we spent further endless amounts of time, considering even further, before we came down to the conclusion to begin the experiments as we formally know of them now, after we created the endless interconnected Multiverses that ever are, as they are now. ~"_

_A mortal mind, comprehending it all beyond past sanity's breaking point, for pure curiosity of the most nascent and innocent mode, only watches as 'sped up perception', shows Reality merge as Existence, as Space and Time become the Universe they all exist within. It could all be easily misconstrued as cheesy space drama for televised educational shows, if not for the FEEL of it all, as if it were __**happening**__ right there and then! Aleaic's mind finds itself glossed in amazement, as from there..._

_"~ Know then, that over time after the Creation Point of Existence, that at some point, Three Sisters decided to impart to attend to experiments to find this Higher being of Existence, beyond Existence, to prove its existence thereof. As a result, one decided to reduce their essence, to that of within a planet, a second similar, to attempt experimentation the same. Beings you would know of, as cyborgs were discovered by progenitors to the civilizations you will learn of, in the current era, learned of advancements beyond their normal ken to constrain themselves by, thanks to Gems discovered via the First to Descend. Some historians call these souls, the Ancients. They are nearly extinct now, in this area of the universe, because of actions caused, by another Outside power, that caused a great travesty, both to several civilizations, as well as to three Bioroids that were created, as a part of one of our Sister's allowed experiments._

_True knowledge of what happened hence, before their destruction, is uncertain. All that is known, is that thereafter regaining the Gems from fallen kin, the First then decided to further reduce her essence, to that of a child, left abandoned at a monastery, upon another planet, to then be raised to become the renowned 'genius' known of in the galaxy, some 20,000 years ago. This choshin, you know of Aleaic, as the one that experiments constantly, even to the here and now. ~"_

_Yeah, Al __**sweated**__ even in the 'holo-cloud', at that one..._

_"~ A Second Sister, as aforementioned, reduced to that as a progenitor of the Trees, around the same time that the First did. However an unexpected event occurred, as the planet that it occurred upon, was 'not' the one, that an Empire knows of today. Time and story lost of 'that' civilization, known to tell 'you' now, my Aleaic, as Sentai, the First Jurai, to be called of equative measure._

_And here I can add, that the cause of 'that' civilization, is related to the Trial Washu's Bioroids underwent. A Darkness that wanted that same power, somehow knew of its existence, and instilled the greed for the same, that the Ancients then were waylaid upon, in annihilative measure. This as... as a __first__ Jurai civilization, grew just as powerful, enough to be called Ancients themselves, and even be a part of the experiments, that created something that helped 'lead' to the arrival of the Darkness. Allied nations that did not know better to act as so, were shorn under a Dark jihad, that destroyed Sentai, and led to my own escape, to where Jurai was founded, unto the now. ~"_

_Yeah, Aleaic could feel his throat, as all hence continued in tale._

_"~ The truth is still muddled in even My mind. I cannot tell the whole truth why, because as all it as so. And then, some mere one hundred and fifty thousand years ago, a time before the First Sister acted as she so reduced herself, I was found on another world, by mere pirates. In the one first soul I met, was the Seed I was looking for, that would lead to the Family you know call as such, by more than mere bond of Adoption. The first Emperor of Jurai was discovered and ordained as such, as I created the Generation, Seeded in anew hope, off of one Lost, as I renewed my own Experiments again, and a new Empire flourished from it. Jurai as it is formally now, is the creation of this Will, and of my Trust, one I relearned of, after days I was waylorn of Love the same._

_The same Love, I give you fully today Beloved. ~"_

_"__**What?!**__"_

_Another formal giggle... and then the mind is 'turned' to another page, as the Voice (of obvious now,) then imparts to a shuddering mind... "~ Know then, that the Experiments that Led to Tenchi being discovered as a possible Solution to all that we Experimented for, and caused such consternation thereof because, became only one possibility from it all. This as a Third Sister conducted her own Experiments, from a Realm beyond imagination to witness. This, the Nexus was my Sister Tokimi's place, to equal Washu's Lab, that chaos was promoted within. ~"_

_"I... believe that much." ...Al relents, but... "...w...wait... who is...?" ...as the Voice chimes in silver teal, to explain. And images to match of a dire fear, for Aleaic's mind to endure._

_"~ Know then, the Agitator of the situation you, my Beloved, are challenged by. The Third Sister that decided to remain in the Ultimate Dimension, she reduced her own 'lab' from the __**heights**__, to begin promotion of Chaos, in her own attempt to prove of the Higher Being of Existence. Hence, she sowed discord, rendered civilizations from their own wombs, and sent minions to conduct her intents. She even moved entire galaxies, to the Nexus, where she furthered her ambition, for the Solution. ~"_

_Various scenes shown of mind, show 'just' that. Even the sight of a Galaxy within a rubicon globe, being __**dragged**__ into the embrace of the Nexus, to then be dissected, as if it were a frog on a classroom table. Such was the meaning of how Tokimi's Experiments were so conducted. This then leads... "~ And then Beloved, she thought she found the result she seeked. At some point before Tenchi was found as another Solution, another mortal was discovered, as they attacked in response to one of Tokimi's acts of promoted Chaos. ~"_

_Aleaic then sees of witness next, an entire Fleet of advanced ships, invade the Nexus, all the nascent sights to Aleaic, bade in favor to the destruction rendered, as a people fought both redemption and revenge the same. And then all lost, under the power of Tokimi's own apparent forces. This as elongated shapes of ships, fell under the __**hammer**__ blows of strange Bell shaped vessels, as one of them, a black clad vessel last, then is assaulted under enormous knives, and from that..._

_...the result..._

_"~ Z. He was thought the result of Tokimi's endless prodding. All he turned into, was a broken mind, that lost all he loved, and was driven insane by it. He also turned quite receptive to being molded, and learned the ways of Tokimi's game, becoming a more competent Champion, for Tokimi's will. Tokimi thought his own Lighthawk Wings were his gift to rule the universe with, her search completed._

_And then Tenchi Manifested, because of me. This as his own Wings, saved us all from a vile person, one named Kagato. ~"_

_And then as iconic images of Tenchi's early 'days' are flooded into Aleaic's mind, as Aleaic himself remembered all the stories the gang told him, over the past several months. Aleaic realized. "So 'that's' why he's so loved. Lucky guy." ...he said of true genuine mode. Aleaic then realized of whom... "Wait... 'you' did that to him?"_

_"~ I awakened the potential, that was Seeded all the way through the other Generation that I instilled, that the Trees helped foster of their own. The result, a Being that could harness that power, was then used for the good of all he came to love. Only at times of Need, as it was all so called, more there because of unfamiliarity, as well as that of a mere soul that wanted to keep anchor of simplicity. This is what Tenchi is, and why he is loved. The power within him, is for protecting all he cares for. ~"_

_Aleaic got it, before he saw... "And this Z... because of all he lost." ...and then the images of Z's acts, from an attempt of the Choubimaru Incident, to the assault on Earth, that Aleaic then __**realized**__ what he was watching, at a time Aleaic apparently __**died**__ from! And then the incredible results, of Z... Tenchi's proper manifestation as a Kami, and then all that had come since._

_An image of white light remains, as time is then rewritten. Aleaic for some reason, 'clicked' in mind, as... "Then... I..."_

_"~ Tenchi learned of the truth, as I tell you now. Z was reborn, back to where he was most loved. That aspect of the experiment, lost to time as we know of it. My own acts of intentions, did not meddle with that aspect. Z already had endured enough. Tenchi, as the incumbent timeline now passes unto as this is spoken, is a possible result of all we have done._

_Until I remembered You, and the days you were reborn unto, from an ancient past, aforementioned lost from the days of Sentai. ~"_

_Aleaic... eeps... "Should I know..." ...as images from his own __**dreams**__ were suddenly funneled back into his mind. And then a tone that 'was' as loving as intended, also mixed with various other emotions... both good... and ill._

_"~ Beloved. Know that you are a reborn soul of another that I once loved, with utter passion. Know then, that I steered the course of your life. Know that passion is awakened again, because of you. Know your Wings from that love. Know that it is also now of focus of the Third Sister, that faces an unexpected trial of her own. And that Trial, is why you are so challenged unto here, and verily now. ~"_

_Can an Aleaic gulp? He knew he could. (With no choice.)_

_And the Voice sighs thickly... "~ I cannot tell little else from here, as of yet. Know that Tenchi and Sasami, and of I, are of this programmed moment of recording, incarcerated by the Sister I call Tokimi, as mentioned. ~"_

_And then Tokimi's image is shown. Aleaic BLINKS! "__**She**__ was at that weird Uno game I was trapped in! HEY! I got __**cramps**__ from all of that!"_

_A most lively sounding giggle, made Aleaic wonder, if all this 'was' a recording, before the Voice of teal, then imparts. "~ Beloved. Know also that what is to come, concerns all that we all have Conducted unto you, as one that was 'not' of our Experiments. I cannot tell why there, of details yet, as I am Sworn against such spoken, until the right time, but know Tokimi is aware of you, and your Manifested power. She also has been told something, and is acting irrationally because of it. This is the base cause of the attack, that has led to this moment of truth. Beloved, know one certain thing, as you come, as so challenged. ~"_

_"W... what..?" ...a mortal didn't want to hear. He was told anyway. "~ She wants your power, for some reason, Know that 'you' are the one in control of it, and __**all**__ you conduct, and thereby so do. Be as in truth, to yourself, no matter what happens. Be yourself in all truth, and you will see us all through, to a proper end. ~"_

_"And end to what?" ...Aleaic quips, wondering 'just' that, not quite believing what he's being told. He then SNAPS out... "And why is this all about __**me**__, BLAST IT?!"_

_A silent moment... Aleaic begins to grit mentally, before he then hears... "~ An end to what you thought you'd remain. And a beginning of all we can count upon. More of my love for you. And why of you, I have asked to myself of, so often in even the days I held you as an infant. Now, you will answer for yourself, and for us all, why as so, by the time all this ends. To whatever end. ~"_

_"I... thought you said to a beginning." ...Aleaic reactively said, then realized his own words. He 'felt' a 'blush' in reaction, before he then realizes... "So... um... how do... I... we...?"_

_"~ The coordinates for how to reach the Nexus, are being sent to a portable device, that Detective Kiyone is receiving, at this moment. And once you arrive, despite what is to come, know two things. ~"_

_"Yes?"_

_"~ Despite how it sounds to be selfish of, try to enjoy the sights you will soon see._

_And also, be assured that I apologize for all in advance, for what will happen to you. To you, more than any other here, because a Sister so Wills it. Please be assured to keep in heart, all that is still wanted of, once all this ends. Do not think yourself as how Z turned out as. You, are 'yourself', in the end. Show a Universe this, to be proud by. ~"_

_Aleaic wasn't sure how to interpret all that yet, as the scene begins to face to reality... but before..._

_"~ Oh, and know cushy-bun, your tactile mind is a sexy thang to cusp. ~"_

_"HEY!" ...as face to reality. -'_

... ...

... ...

"Aw come ON!" ...Al-kun just snaps, as he then blinks to realize... "Oh."

...and then he hears from Kiyone, as she and Mihoshi indeed... "_Hey!_ I have the coordinates she mentioned!" ... "Cool!"

"Wait..." ...Aleaic blinks, seeing the looking lot at him. "...how much did you see?"

"Too dang much." ...a motherly Kiyone remarks dryly, Mayuka blurping in similar tone. Yosho then offers... "All such explains much, of your presence, Aleaic-san."

Aleaic just droops in chibi-deformity. "I hope someone understood that all more, than I did." ...this Yugi hops over an d bolsters him (sorta,) with... "I got that you're really important now, Al-san." ...this not really helping Al's humble complex any. "Ah... um... how about that location stuff?"

Kiyone and Mihoshi comes over... (actually about the entire clan,) as the GP officer shows for a passive Al-kun... "See here? Looks like the coordinates are for a spot between the orbits of Saturn and Jupiter."

Aleaic sees, and then realizes... "Let's get them back then. Um... guess we need a ship." ...this Kiyone even adds in... "Let's take _Yagami_, and have Ryo-ohki on backup."

Ryoko, Rea and Noike then _lean_ in... "You're being _awful_ helpful." ...this Kiyone blanches back! "I'm just trying to help Al-kun! _Back off!_" ...with Al-kun only being kept near in place, by Ayeka grabbing hold of him. (Al's typical flight instinct, was too well know of now, at such wacky times.)

"Let's go then." ...Tennyo imparted, this prior to Yosho then calling over. "Aleaic-san."

"Yes Master?"

Aleaic is then thrown _Tenchiken_ which Al-kun catches in right hand, as the lad looks at the Master Key, and then at Yosho, whom imparts... "I will remain with Kiyone, and the girls. Be careful out there."

"Brother." Ayeka quips, before Aleaic nods. "We're all coming home from this one." ...this he turns to GP Kiyone, and trade a nod. A good gaggle is led by two GP officers, Noike looking back as she's given a nod of confidence too, from Kiyone, as even Mayuka 'waves goodbye', for more than knowing luck.

The next they know, they are outside at the Dock terrace, as _Yagami_ is soon seen lifting off into the long blue sky. Kiyone asks... "Father, why _must_ we go along with all of this?"

Yosho nods. "Indeed a proper question. If not for those that attacked us in enough acts already, I would have easily considered young Aleaic, as a mere student, for me to teach. A fine fellow to live a nice and peaceful life, quiet, with little avail to need to worry of things, such as battle and ill tales."

Kiyone sighs, and looks away, as Mayuka looks to the elder, 'more than knowing', as Yugi, Mirei and Misao also look on. Yosho then imparts, keen and level... "But we see now, what the true tale that lays before us. I admit a willingness to witness something impossible, to yet cherish, occurring before us now."

"Like a mother that is not, for a Son that isn't my own, this version around?" Kiyone alludes. Nobuyuki gulps out... "Kiyone, I..." ...before Yosho nods. "Indeed, all enjoyed nonetheless in lieu of a Sister and Granddaughter so lost to us. But I suspect that story even, may not be as done yet." ...this making Kiyone jerk her silver head over, as Yosho alludes to that, as _Yagami's_ engines fade from atmospheric view. "We may be witnessing the real beginning, of what we are meant to be here for. Witness, to miracles."

Kiyone looks fully awestruck, at her, as... "_: I hope you're right. :_" ...as a separate holoscreen of an image, then injects her own comment. Mirei just waves back. "Hi auntie Seto!" ...this Seto turns her holoscreen and smiles back with.

And then they look up anyway...

... ...

...as a GP cruiser in crimson, _**blasts**_ past Mars orbit... "Passing the Planetoid Belt, in a moment folks."

"Got a game plan bub?" ...Ryoko asks, as they all are now dressed for battle, Ryoko's battlesuit of red and black, joined by Ayeka's purple hued version of her Juraian combat armor. It's adjoined by Noike's green hued, Tennyo's GP combat suit of standard merit, Kiyone and Mihoshi in theirs of ensured. Ryo-ohki sat in cabbit format, on Ryoko's shoulder, as Aleaic, in his own (new) Juraian combat suit of black, white underlay, and yellow-gold trim, as he gripped both Keys, in both hands.

"Bum rush. Might as well return the rude favor, we already got."

"Heh. Getting to like you more." ...Ryoko smirked back. Ayeka of course. "Sound plan, since using stealth, while Ryoko is around, is a waste of the _entire_ universe's time."

"You're the big fat waste here, Space Prissy!"

Noike and Tennyo just teardrop, as another A-R stare down commences. Aleaic, between the pilot seats, just anime bemoans at... "Are we there yet?"

"We get there, when we get there." ...Kiyone looking as equally dismayed at it all. Mihoshi just looks back at the near tussle with worry.

As they pass Jupiter...

... ...

Somewhere in the deep of Fungesian space...

"You feel that?"

"_: Yup. :_"

"Hmm... we're being followed."

Minagi said nothing. Nagi imparted. "Let's angle towards that stellar cluster, nearby to our left."

"_: Gently Hinase. :_" ...Minagi agrees with.

Two vessels zoom off into the stellar distance...

...something _dark_ keeps it's shadow upon them.

... ...

"Guess... this is it."

Mihoshi's announcement, causes the crew aboard the _Yagami_, to eye about, as they see... "Nothing's here." ...off Ryoko's assessment imparts. Minds start to immediately try to figure it all out, before Mihoshi offers out. "Is there something hidden here?"

"Not... sensing anything." ...Ayeka offers, eying Aleaic for anything similar from him. Noike then considers... "Anything gravitational."

"Wait." ...Kiyone realizes, and then does some calculations. Aleaic is the only one obviously lost of the group, as the fems readily realize when Kiyone does... Tennyo announcing... "It's a System La Grange point!"

"Really?" ...Aleaic blinks, as Kiyone nods, "It's an unstable one. Several of the planets are causing gravity shadows, at this spot, as of current." This Ryoko goes off her mother's own genius. "Anyone wana bet that it might be a gateway of some kind, to this Nexus we're going to?"

Wouldn't be sur... eh? Al-kun?" ...Tennyo looks over, then they all do, as Aleaic is suddenly holding his head lightly. Kiyone about lunges out of her seat... "What's wrong Al?"

"I'm... fine... _so weird_." ...Aleaic starts to refocus away from the 'voice' in his head again, before he looks up at the various looks of unease. Aleaic then offers, after a moment of uncertainty of himself there... "Um... you... might think me nuts, but... I've been hearing a voice in my head, telling me what to do with my powers."

"Meaning?" ...Ryoko tones of wary mode, Aleaic shakes his head, and imparts... "That... to use my Wings here. And... um..."

The gals look about at each other, before Kiyone offers... "Well, it helped us against Soth. Might as well try."

"Just don't kill us all." Ryoko cracks, Al-kun balking back in _kind!_ "_Gee THANKS!_" ...to snickers in the cockpit. And then a nascent being of the Light, take a moment to... "Okay... just have to..." ...reach into his soul, as told, and then grasps at the power so 'trusted' within him. And from that... "...use it to save her." ...this his eyes glow _fiercely_ in **swift** act! A sudden set of _gasps_, heads that turn in relation, and amazement at the result, as Aleaic 'clenches' his hand forward, to 'conduct' the Wings, to the sudden fore of the ship! Ayeka sees, and then back at... "I see your Sigil Lord Aleaic!" ...such Aleaic just openly displays his Five Wings of Gold, and then 'use' them to _'pull'_ open a formal Rift in space! Soon, the Rift is dragged open to the size of the _Yagami!_ Kiyone gasps out... "_Incredible!_"

"KIYONE!" ...Mihoshi suddenly yelps, as everyone else joins in, quickly! The GP Detective snaps out... "Something just took over navigation systems!"

"What?!" ...most yelps, as Aleaic suddenly yelps himself! "_I feel us being grabbed!_"

"_**By who!**_" ...is the last Ryoko and Ayeka can yelp, before the _Yagami_ is formally phase-jumped _into_ the Rift!

One heck of a **screech** of _screams_, as they all soon 'arrive', at the entrance! It takes a moment for the lot, all grasping at anything they can hold onto, as Noike just quips... at some point... "Uh... uh... is... is everyone... okay?"

"Um... no..." ...Aleaic _shivers_, as the fems all blink, and then realize _he_ was the one, they all grabbed onto! Even Ryoko is shocked! "Wha?!"

"Uh... is this what Tenchi goes through?" ...Aleaic really warbles out! A bunch of blushing snickers, as Tennyo offers instead. "I hope this what _Tsu... er... Tsuoki,_ goes through." ...as Aleaic is quickly released of hold readily. (A moment longer for Kiyone and Tennyo, for the same,) before Ayeka asks... "Did we... er... make... _oh my_..." ...her query falling dead short, on innocent sight of all that _wasn't_ as so. The crew have no choice, as they gaze into the _panorama_ enforced unto! Words are lost, save one... "_This_ is where they are?!" ...from a mortal of the Wings. (A status up in the air, at that point, by the by,) as...

"Sorry... but..." ...Kiyone can't help but hit her console, and activate the cockpit transparency mode again. As if the sight wasn't _extravagant enough._ Now eyes are looking about, all around as any first timer dang well should. All around... stars... planets... entire galaxies... even entire quasars! Maybe more than even that! Imagination where sight warranted, told the mind enough, then drove the rest of the mind into a stutter.

"Planets... those... look like worlds all stretched out..." ...Aleaic...

"Ringworlds?" ...Mihoshi guesses at correctly. Noike points... "Is that a _tree_, floating in space?"

"_Huge_." Ryoko agrees. This as all forms of mystical, and celestial sights are to be had here. Aleaic indeed can't help... "She... she was right... I can't help but..." ...as the _Yagami_ is pulled along the incumbent sights, and over towards... "One big honkin river." Ryoko notes. Ayeka BLINKS! **POINTS** TOO! "Is that a _**WHALE!?**_" ...as some enormous creature of these extra-celestial seas, this as Tennyo blinks too... "Are those blocks, holding this... river... something... here?!"

There were _too_ many sights to behold here. However Aleaic then notes. "We're heading towards something guys." ...as he points a _strange_ object, over the 'river', one Noike denotes... "Looks like some red, round, puzzle obj... eh...WHA?!" ...she, and the lot of them sudden feel, as without warning, the group is forcibly teleported _onto_ the said round object! They all end up jerking looks too and fro, as... "_What happened?!_" ...Tennyo shouts.

"Someone being impatient." ...Aleaic got a good guess in. Kiyone has to look 'over' the rounded side of the item they are suddenly upon, snapping... "Well they got **me** all riled!"

"We're moving!" ...Ayeka shouts, as the device starts moving all of a sudden! Kiyone yelps back... "**My _Yagami!_**" ...as her ship, and pretty much everything around them, suddenly _ZIPS_ out of view behind them! Ryoko just snarls... "Someone's being an ass, alright!" ...as Ryo-ohki just meowed in annoyed concert with her.

"Just keep calm!" ...Noike imparts, trying to use that to keep _herself_ calm. She then looks over as the closest to Aleaic, whom has a stoic face of chisel, this she denotes. She then imparts... "Why are you so calm?"

Aleaic looks over sidelong, as his dirty-blond hair flutters behind him in the 'wind' of apparent. "Tsuoki is along this path." ...Noike blinks, Al-san adding... "We want Sasami and Tenchi back to, right?" ...and Noike nods in quick enough kind. Everyone heard that, and found their own anchors. They then all look, as they approach a blinding area of light... thought further came down to one thing now.

"Someone's paying, for taking our Tenchi." ...Ryoko asserted. Everyone nods in kind. Aleaic of his version, of tightly gripped Keys. _'Please be alright my Love.'_ As they then begin to approach...

... ...

Senia just... er... _wobbled_ away... from... who's bedroom again? "Man, they are getting _rough_ anymore." ...said while limping. He then looks back... "And _man_, Kiriko and Karen like _**that?**_ I..."

He didn't get to think much farther than that. He suddenly _froze_.

A fine time for Gyokuren to slink out from a side gem brown lined hallway, dressed... er... not very much in bare white loin cloth... er... garb... "Oh... look who's free now for another round with Neiju and... eh? Senia?" ...this the Renzan lass stops slinking, and hops over. As soon as she sees Senia's _frozen_ facade, she **SHOUTS** out! "GUYS! We got trouble!" ...as _that_ just erupts the _Kamidake_ gals (_all_ scantily clad,) into all but immediate sight (about all of five seconds maximum,) as Kiriko reaches over... "_**Senia!**_"

"_I... Idol... Idol says..._"

Amane went cold, as much as they all did. "_Oh crap!_" ...before...

... ...

Seto was seeing it all. _All_ of it. Minaho had to sit down, as much as Hirata was trying hard as heck, to see if any of the sensor technicians, were getting any of it, off sensors. Nay there. A female technician only replied back... "Nothing since... since he used the Wings... to..."

Hirata just shivered. He truly did.

Not the only one there, doing so, in the small royal Flotilla, near Jupiter now. Seto, for her part, just eyed it all, with one thing on her mind. '_If he's truly Sai'Hon, I get the infatuation of Tsunami's. They 'will' be married, if **I** have anything to say of it._'

The Seto then smirked... "But he'll beat me to that first, I am certain."

"Of what?" ...Minaho looked back, from her _floored_ spot. Seto only snickered to herself, and said nothing. Minaho just dryly blanched back lightly. "For once I'd love to know, what you are thinking."

Seto only looked back at Minaho, and then at the holoscreen. And what they began to all see from there...

...

"Think that's it?" ...Ryoko comments, arms folded in annoyance exacerbating, as they all see... "Must be." ...Aleaic sees, of some gray effidice, of an **enormous** polyhedral structure of stark gray, large like it was a station of some kind, that the 'transport' is directed towards. Tennyo sees... "Must be our bus stop." ...as an opening appears upon the solid gray slab. The 'transport' soon enters it, and the lot are suddenly within some _ginourmous_ hallway... "_Yagami_ could easily fit in here!" ...Kiyone makes the only comparison of, she can muster.

"We need to lay off the 'tea', you know?" ...Tennyo comments out, Mihoshi gulping to accent. "And the sake' too." ...that Tennyo just moans at.

"Um..." ...Aleaic suddenly notes, Ayeka... "Al-san? ...oh!" ...as eyes then train on a single individual, somewhere in the middle of this... hallway... that the transport soon stops near. Aleaic blinks, as Ryoko suddenly SNAPS her energon blade open! "Hey! It's the creep that attacked us!" ...as the transport stops. Ayeka however... "Wait Ryoko!"

"- _Finally awake I see, small mortal. -_" ...as the lot realize, whom is being addressed. Aleaic just lunge leaps off the device, and tumble lands in front of the... elder. Soon, the rest of the ladies are landing behind him, with grace, as Aleaic's tone _isn't_, standing with.._._ "We're here for _**our**_ Family! Take us to them now please!" ...Aleaic _ups_ his tone to nigh titanium. The elder however sniffs, and then bows... "- _Pardon our manners. I am D3, custodian of your arrival here._ -"

Aleaic cocks his eyes... and reciprocates the bow. Ryoko snaps in dismay... "_What_ are you doing Al! He..." ...but is belayed by Ayeka suddenly! "Wait Ryoko! We're not on our own ground here." ...this Ryoko hears, as Noike realizes the same. 'B_ad time for us to get narly, in a place we really don't know zilch about._' ...as that left consideration, lain at Aleaic's bowed head. D3 sees and nods. "_- Bare minimal sentience to be civilized with. -_'

"Nice to meet you too." ...Aleaic drypans back. Almost _deadpans_ given the tone. D3 realized the notation of it, and turns. "_- I will take you to them then. -_" ...and begins to lead the group, through the diamond-gray hallway, and hence off a mere moment of this... '_This is the elder that knocked me out? I'm missing something here._'

" _- Too much of a frail mind to comprehend. -_' ...D3 remarked back. Aleaic _realized_... "I see." ... as he tried to keep his mind silent, from there. Ryoko however, about another moment of this... "What did you do to Tenchi bub!" ...this D3 decides to... "_- I put the mouse, in the proper cage. -_" ...and GOT the expected reaction... "WHY YOU!" ... "Ryoko!" ...the others decry, as Ryoko attempts to attack, Aleaic trying to stop her, but then is rebuffed back by D3, at the same time the elder just _stops_ Ryoko's blade attack, with barely a hand raised! "What the...?!"

The next moment all can realize, Ryoko is suddenly in a cage made of crystal! Aleaic... well, all of them see, and... well... gulp. All but one, that is. "Haha! Serves you right Ryoko!" ...as Ayeka mockingly chides Ryoko's tact, this as Ryoko just huffs, sitting in an otherwise _ordinarily_ shaped cage. All otherwise unharmed.

D3 looks back at... "_- There are consequences, for ill behavior. -_"

"Does that include what you did? All acted without _honor_ to it?" Aleaic bites back with. D3 cocks his eyes, and then mentally shatters the cage, releasing Ryoko. The space pirate floats back over next to Ayeka, as d3 nods. " _- I will relent, my actions were commanded. My Lady, expects __**better**__ in return. -_" ...as Aleaic realizes of his all but immediate knockout, from the attack that should have killed him anyway. Aleaic then asks directly... "If I'm _that_ impotent, then why am I here?"

D3 looks, and then turns to lead forward with... "_- Because you are expected, Wingbearer. -_" ...this Aleaic hears, and looks within. A moment to question himself, that was. A hand on his right shoulder, he looks and sees Kiyone offer, helps bolster him again with. They move on.

A hallway then begins to turn into _something else._ The gray, literally splitting apart into white... and then a hallway into a bridge, and the walls becoming _extravagant_ again! Heads of eyes can't help but look around, as they progress, as impossible sights of a _Cosmos_, ones of many types and veins, _**never**_ expected to be seen so up close before! Over nebulas, solar furnaces, crisscrossing Ringworlds, anything of seemingly everything akin of what was on arrival, now up close, beneath their very feet, and verily around their heads! Even... even at one mind shattering point... "Is... is that a... a...?!" ...Aleaic can't say 'Big Bang', off from his mind numbed mind! They all of that mode and feel, as _creation_ is below their feet now!

"How is this possible?!" ...Tennyo is about to lose her mind upon! They all are! D3 just notes, and is about to...

"**END THIS FARCE!**" ...a mortal suddenly SNAPS! D3 jerks a look back, as Aleaic looks ready to run D3 through! The glowing Sigil again, makes D3 stumble a touch, as Aleaic stuns everyone out of their eternal revelry! "Stop delaying us! Bring us to our Family, **now!**" ...this D3 blinks, and remarks... "_- So you realized the trap. -_" ...this the others blink, and Noike echoes... "_Trap?_"

"So 'that's' why we were escorted like this! Wow, talk about a good idea!" ...Mihoshi comically blurts out! Kiyone just droops in comic response. "Only _you_ could say that here."

Ryoko realizes with a traded look with Ayeka, before she then looks over and gulps a bit. This as Aleaic's gaze, to her, as he looks at their host, is truly _wrathful_. D3 sees it as well, and nods. "_- Sooner than expected, at that. I will reward, with no further delays. -_"

And then D3 vanishes, and their 'area' _changes_ in simult!

"**Whoa!**" ...Aleaic is shattered from his dire form, to a nigh helpless one, as he, and they...

"_~ They have arrived. ~_" ...a familiar 'red' voice, as at the center of it all. A large... very bloody large, gray plate. '_A dais?'_ ...Aleaic thought, as he then looks up at... at...

_Numerous_ figures of standing shadow, below a _swarm_ of galaxies, as eyes raise from there, to an even _greater_ apparent cosmos behind... behind...

"So _that's_ where..." ...Noike 'gets' it somehow, almost as if another voice spoke for her, from within, as Aleaic about _loses_ it. The eyes so focused on the _Brobdingnagian_ shadows of a height, that skyscrapers on Earth would possibly have trouble reaching heights of. (Possibly embellishment there, but for those of their nascent _first time ever...!_)

Three great shadows, taller than all the _rest_. Their focus was of _obvious_ note. Their meaning and purpose...

"~_ My Lady, the one you requested, as been delivered to your gaze. ~_" ...as the lot find throats growing dry, as Ryoko just snarls... "Give us back my Tenchi!" ...this Ayeka... "You mean _our_ Tenchi!" ... "No I meant MINE!"

"_~ As the same as ever. ~_" ...a more familiar voice commented out. Ryoko and Ayeka just **EEP**, as Noike... "Is that you Washu?!" ...as one of the triad shadows, turns her head, and phases into partial view, her familiar face. "_~ No one else, Kagee babe. ~_" ...this Noike rolling her eyes at.

And then, the voice of D3, makes for eyes turning to one of the subordinate standing shadows, as... "~ _You may descend your will, to gaze on the lowly, if you wish it_. ~" ...they saw D3's face upon the 'head' of the same shadow! Aleaic... "I feel small." ...the ladies just nodding comically in simult.

And thereby _smaller_ from there, as the central shadow, decided to 'reveal' her head from the shadows within, as if raising a head from eternal, murky depths. By the time the face emerges... "_Jeeze Toki girl..._" ...as Tennyo puts it, the formal facade of a Choshin reveals, with... "_~ Well. Finally. ~_"

"Yup. Same weird girl." ...Aleaic can't help but blurt. D3 hears for certain, and about snarls out. "_~ Dare not call her, by such crass terminology, frail one! Her majesty is beyond your meager bounds to... ~_"

"_~ Enough Administrator. ~_" ...Tokimi chides over from her heights. D3 decides against wisdom for possibly the first time in _his_ existence with... "_~ I must speak for truth! This one has not the mind enough to comprehend the glory YOU command, My Lady! It is nigh an insult that he... ~_" ...and ZILCH said further, as Tokimi gave one _**RILED**_ look back, right at him! "_~ You seek to surpass my will and judgment here?! Castrate yourself upon it, with a mere syllable spoken further thereof, of my Prize! ~_"

"Prize?" ...Aleaic looked pip eyed lost with. Meanwhile, heh, D4 next to D3, just half phases in, on semi-sight, and quips over. "_~ You 'had' to push it. ~_" ...and D3 just _grumbles_, this as other D-Administrators phase in of head value, to witness.

"HEY!" ...eyes bolt over, as... "Where is my Tenchi, dammit!" ... "Quit being possessive like that, already!" ... "Fine! OUR Tenchi! (Mostly mine over _hers_.)" ... "_ERGH!_" ...one can guess speaking parts there. Tokimi looks with actual cute openness, as Noike just eyes over dryly. "Hey, he's _my_ fiancé too, you know." ...hands on hips even. Ryoko rolls her eyes. "Yeah, miss _fourth_ in line." ...that... gee, Noike ain't happy looking.

"Yay! I'm still third then!" ...gee Mihoshi. Ayeka just mirrors Ryoko's bland facade... "I hate it, when she pays attention." ...this as Kiyone twitters an eye at her unwanted partner.

Tennyo then just passively claps her hands. "Focus ladies, please." ...this Aleaic takes over with a stern wipe of his arms out. "Release Tenchi, Sasami and my Beloved, please!"

"_~ Such 'order', to your manners. ~_" ...Tokimi notes of detail. Aleaic gulps but presses past his cold unease, in his pit. "I ask for our family."

"_~ You lack the 'please', to acquiesce. ~_" ...Tokimi slits her _ginourmous_ eyes with. Aleaic... "_Please!_"

Tokimi... "_~ Not as all you will expect here, tiny Power. ~_" ...this Aleaic blinks, but pushes past... "I only expect we came what we garnered for! Does not the meaning of family, mean anything to you?"

Tokimi jutted her head from on heights... "_~ You deem to lecture me?! ~_" ...Aleaic starting to get annoyed past proper sense of... "And you to not attend to proper manners?"

"_~ You child of the small, think you can command of me?! ~_"

"And you fit to ignore us?!"

"_~ Why you insignificant protoplasm! I deem fit to whom to pay attention to here! ~_"

"(_And act scary when tiny too._)"

Um... ever... uh... been to the Statue of Liberty in New York, and... um... ever thought what would happen... er... if one was standing at the base of said statute, and... er... if somehow, the entire statue of full height, somehow shoved it's head right at ye?

Well... of size, triple that, of what Tokimi's head did, as it (and the rest of her revealed format,) **shoved** RIGHT at Aleaic! (Look, he really _is_ Tiny! They're right, don'tchaknow!) "_~ What was that?! ~_" ...Aleaic... "_Holy freaking Light Batman! __**AIEE!**_" ...maybe a bit girly and cry-baby sounding too.

The rest of the ladies... er... teardrop. (Tennyo: "Might have wet myself to here. Yeep!") ...before Mihoshi just remarks. "Wow Lady Tokimi, your pores are super clean!" ...this Tokimi actually just kawaii smiles at... "_~ Why thank you Mihoshi! ~_" ...and... yeah the teardrops ain't getting smaller.

Al-kun fainted by the way.

"_~ You about done Sis. ~_" ...this Ryoko blinks. "Mom?" ...this Tokimi 'pulls back', and looks to her 'right'... "_~ Only beginning here. ~_"

Washu just eyed back in uber goddess glory. "_~ Yup, ultimate genius goddess here. And I thought I'd ask, since we're not pushing plot here, as it is. Might want to get to the point. ~_" ...this Tokimi just smirks, and imparts... "_~ But I was looking forward to discussing with my Prey here. ~_" ...this Washu rolls her enormous eyes at. "_~ How about saving the lover talk, for later. ~_"

Aleaic, just coming back out of another fainting spell, helped by Kiyone and Tennyo, before he hears enough... "Wha...?" ...and bounds up suddenly to cocked kneeled positioning... "...what did you...?"

"_~ I think he heard. ~_" ...Washu imparts, and then over... "_~ Didn't he Sis. ~_" ...as the 'third' shadow, looks away, with no reveal.

Ayeka just looked annoyed... "We're getting nowhere here, so far." ...this the other ladies nod. Aleaic however then thinks on the 'briefing', and then decided to attempt a different tact. He looks up and... "Your assembled artworks here, are impressive!" ...this the Choshin... er... well, all of em, look down/over, as Aleaic plays his game of... "I would commend you better, as fellow artist, and not as an enemy, if one would simply give us back our kin, and my Beloved, to 'be' of better mood by."

Washu smirked, and then _noted_ with a side glance, the... one _heck_ of a giant blush there. Washu just smirks, as her own full reveal is shown to all. "_~ Now how can you acquiesce nay, to something like that. ~_" Tokimi just huffs away, with all despite of attempt to... "_~ To think I had to ask 'her', to such an ill begotten answer. ~_" ...before she then looks down, and imparts... "_~ I will reward your proper eye, with another treasure, to behold. ~_" ...and from that, a glowing cage of light, hued in the dark behind it, off their mutual left, as... "_Tenchi!_" ... "_Sasami!_" ...in loved myriad succession, as Aleaic sees both are held in stasis apparently, as if in passive bracings, held up in mid-space of the cage. The unconscious mode, just riles him back out with... "What did you do to them! And where's my Beloved!" ...he forges past his fear, as Tokimi senses... "_~ Do take care of that tone again, before you Cascade off them. ~_"

"_Of __**all**__ the..._" ...Aleaic really started to vent. Tokimi decided to wrest 'control' back with... "_~ Thus be the one that enticed my Sister so. However, be it that your Will is not in the common here, rather I will be the one to decide such things. A Guest is __**not**__ a Host, child. ~_"

Aleaic's anger only rose from there. "I be the one to say FACE us as a proper Host should then! This if what be you Seek then!" ...with Keys _both_ flared to life! Ayeka just _blinked_ as Noike quipped... "That was... eloquent." ...as Ryoko just slid in next to Aleaic... "Whatever! Let's get Tenchi and Sasami back already!"

"_For my Beloved too_." ...finally just too angry to care if he loved or died. One goal on his mind from there. Tokimi saw it passively, as did 'other' eyes, as Washu then quips... "_~ You liking all this too, White Sis? ~_"

"_~ More and More. ~_" ...a 'third' high voice joined in, Ayeka... well, _all_ of em, just went pale! "_Not... not __**her**__ too!_" ...as below Tokimi's 'stature', _Gaea_ phases in, with a look at only _one_ mortal of pretense, that she lain such _lustful_ eye upon! Not quite as tall as the _enormous_ ensemble, she was well and tall of lithe note, to tower readily, in her chosen gown of crystal white and blue, that flowed with a lower train that _extended_ well past her peds. The same of silken sleeves that _extended_ like flowing drapes of white crystal sheer! Same of akin of _lavish _pearlescent hair, fluttering in simult direction, as the gown, as if of a wind, none could feel. Skin as pearl as seen other times before, her sapphire eyes just _give_ that dangerous look, that makes Aleaic nearly lose his steel, in the looking.

Noike just grits, as she looks over at a _roiled_ in facial emotion clad Aleaic, and then can't take it, shoving her head at... "Please don't do this to him! He's better than all of this!" ...that only causes Aleaic to shove his head over at! "Huh?!"

"~ _**No**__. ~_" ...Tokimi stamps in, Al-kun forced to eye back, with a declared heard of... "_~ LETS! ~_" ...and _tilts her head downward!_

"INCOMING!" ...Ryoko snapped as Ryo-chan suddenly ran to the other ladies, as suddenly, several _tall_ crystals of elongated vertical rubicon appear, and suddenly start firing plasim bolts without warning! The ladies prove quickly as adept, as... "Shield!" ...Ayeka snaps, as she, Noike and Tennyo, snap out their Jurai guardian shields, to encapsulate Kiyone and Mihoshi! A partner yells... "**Mihoshi!**" ... "_**Right!**_" ...as both their standard pistols are pulled and start ringing out shots, the large crystals proving narly with their shots, but also _fragile_, as pot shots take them down! Mihoshi... "Wow! I got one! Did you see..." ...as ryo-ohki adds in gem forhead blasts with added meows!

"Don't stop bubble brain!" ...as they al keep firing! Tennyo eyes over whole blocking plasim bolts... "Should we help them?" ...this Ayeka and Noike eye over, for Ayeka's part... "Ryoko, forget her." ...to looks from the other two Jurai lasses. Noike blinking... "Al-kun, however..." ...as what becomes the next sight to be amazed by, as Ryoko flip bounds about, as she yells to... "Remember all that training we knocked into ya Al!" ...as Aleaic fully hears and _definitely_ looks all Marty Sue like, as he is able to bound about, avoiding gouging shots with deft skill, and further the same of honed in skill, to use _speed_ to bound, cartwheel, and even double back in places to block, deflect, and cut down offending crystals, in short order! Ryoko assists (as much as lets LOOSE,) as she dodges her own attackers, and throws several bolts, before cutting a good swath of... _dozens_ of the crystal offenders down with, upon her energon blade!

It's such chaos, at that moment, as growing numbers of crystals begin to replace fallen 'soldiers', that keep the first test going! It's at first a test then of numbers, as Aleaic and Ryoko do their all, to stem the tide around them. Noike just yelps out, at an early point... "This is gonna get to be a bit much, before too long." ...as the Shields begin to take a good pummeling! Ayeka already feels a bit of strain, as Kiyone and Mihoshi assist shots where they can! Mihoshi... "_Kiyone_..." ...a partner gulping... "Yeah, I know." ...and keeps firing anyway.

Above, as the fight soon starts to become crowded, Washu, a pensive face, Tokimi a rising glee. Gaea below, a clutch of her hands at her waist, (as if wanting to ravage into someone,) and a fourth, that starts to peek out, of a nominal canon facade, as below...

"Okay, this is getting NUTZ!" ...Tennyo just snaps, as literally a _moment_ later, larger crystals begin to emerge, as Ryoko proves of ease to slay those nearest her, as does Aleaic, in proving dexterous enough to belay and destroy offenders enough, including a triple double blade spin, of stabbing one in the fore, cutting three in a slice, and a backstab finisher, to leap away with, to waylay more of them with! It's this, that causes _larger_ crystals to arrive with, ones that start firing even _larger_ shots with!

"_~ Tokimi! ~_" ...Washu tries to bade, but abstained with a _**snarl**_... "~ _**No! ~**_"

"Trouble!" ...Noike shouts, as the larger hits suddenly make the ladies **strain** too hard, as several bolts actually _slide_ the lasses back to the edge of the Dias! Kiyone and Mihoshi have to dive back to keep within the shield! "We're in trouble alright!" ...as Ryoko even has to dodge more now! Aleaic with added in slices from _Tenchiken_ to his _Sele'ntaken_ thrusts, also finally stars taking clips, including one... "Augh!" ...to his left shoulder! A 'fourth' Sister finally 'appears'... "_~ No! Sister! ~_"

"_~ Do not impede! ~_" ...Tokimi warns...

It's bad enough to finally pin down 'all' the combatants, as Kiyone can't help but decry. "We're dead!" ...as Aleaic and Ryoko trade a _look..._

Washu sees it... "_~ About time. ~_" ...as three other Sisters stab a look, and in due course miss sight of... "_**DOWN!**_" ...they look back, as the ladies under the Shield, note they are directed at, and... "He said down!" ...Noike drags Tennyo and Ayeka with, right before Ryoko and Aleaic suddenly save them all, with a... "_~ Wings! ~_" ...that_ suddenly_ produce from Ryoko 'and' Aleaic, as a single Wing produces from Ryoko, and five from Aleaic, and both make a mutual motion, of Ryoko _swiping_ her Wing around her in a circle, as Aleaic contracts his five, into a glowing ring, and blasts it out from him, both attacks _annihilating_ the **entire** crystal ensemble at once! In stunning order, that battle ends! A strange sight of shields dropping, and combatants on knees, as a fine red sparkling 'snow' essentially _showers_ about them.

"_Whoa..._" ...Mihoshi quips, as eyes laden on a quiet moment of... "Where... where'd you get that attack... Al?" ...ala Ryoko, as Aleaic deep breathes in, and offers off raising to his knees. "That... display I was shown. That Z, used that attack against those bell things, when he invoked."

"Not shabby." ...Ryoko gave a raised notch, of a compatriot there. Aleaic however asking of _Ryoko's_ Wing, is bade suddenly, as the sound of clapping, fills the... er... air. Eyes look up, as Gaea is seen... "_~ You can stop clapping now, weirdo. ~_" ...Washu quips, and Gaea jerks a look back 'up' with... "_~ Hey! I can appreciate good action, as much as the next goddess! ~_" ...this Tokimi just lays a purple 'gloved' hand' to her head. "_~ Must you act such ever a way, as that? ~_"

"_~ Look who's talking, Inquisitor! ~_" ...Gaea balks back, and hence two goddess heads start one of those anime tug-o-war head thangs, even here. Washu just rolls her eyes. "_~ I get a feeling of __**why**__ I erased my memory. ~_" ...both Toki/Gaea just sharktooth snapping back... "_~ Who asked you! ~_"

"Wha...?!" ...eyes and heads turn, as one set of eyes, recognizes... "_Tsui?!_" ...another's! This causing the fourth goddess melon, to 'dive' back into darkness. Tokimi and Washu 'lean' over, to the... er... _left_ side, of the Trio pillar (that works here,) as Washu just eyes over... "_~ Maybe not the time to hide yourself there Sis. ~_"

"_~ But I'm so embarrassed suddenly. ~_" ...came a Tsui type voice, that Aleaic sure is blushing from. Tokimi eyes between the two, and quips. "_~ Really Sister? Of such tripe? ~_"

Somehow the 'Tsui' shadow, manages to yelp back, without a reveal... "_~ Well you're the one pushing my Beloved like this! ~_"

"_~ For reasons my own! ~_" Toki just yaks back with! Washu shakes her head, as Gaea zips up... "_~ Hey! You knew better what you got yourself into! ~_"

"Guys." ...an ignored mortal...

"_~ I got into taking a slower approach than this! This is all ruining that! ~_" ...the Tsui voice comically decries back! Gaea just uses... er... tact (or lack thereof,) with a shake of her goddess hips. "_~ Go ahead! Go for it all, rather than wait, I say! Like you haven't done it all to him before! ~_"

"_~ Gaea! ~_" ...Tsui acts all angsty with. This is thankfully diverted by... "GUYS! H... hey already!" ...as eyes look over. "Tenchi!" Ryoko blanches, as Tokimi then sees... "_~ How did he escape! ~_" ...this Washu really acts exasperated. "_~ Did you forget your own plan? ~_" ...as Tenchi and Sasami are wake and well now! Gaea even blinks. "_~ You're not supposed to awaken yet! ~_"

Sasami just looks _peeved_ as Tenchi just cracks back! "Yeah, well, I didn't agree to being attacked like we did!"

"Huh?" ...only one souls reacts to that, the others just looking at each other pensively. Tokimi just riles... "_~ You were supposed to awake when... hey! Wait! ~_" ...as Aleaic decides to act anyway, and... "Catch!" ...tosses _Tenchiken_ to its proper owner, like a thrown beam of light! Sasami looks up as the Master Key stops right above Tenchi's head, (having penetrated the cage with ease,) and then gripped as proper of its incumbent owner. Tenchi then _swipes_ a 'door' open in the cage, and... "Common Sasami." ... "You got it Tenchi!" ...as both Juraians make the jump to the Dias with ease. Aleaic sees and sighs in relief. "Finally, the main character can take over."

"What? Not liking the upfront role?" ...Tenchi comically comments back. Aleaic just shakes his head. "Can you imagine the show being called" _Aleaic Muyo?_ (Like **I'm** really needed at that!)"

That just starts the kooky gravy train with... Ryoko: "Man, that show would totally blow."

Ayeka: "-sigh- It'll never sell, that's for sure."

Noike: "It'd be worse than _Shin Tenchi_ was."

Mihoshi: "We'd all be out of work in a day!"

Kiyone: "I'd feel sorry for whoever tried to type cast that show."

Tennyo: "AIC would go bankrupt in days, if that was made."

Washuu: "_~ Actually those Funi guys could make a Roast with all the bad material there. ~_"

Toki/Washu/Tsui-shadow/Gaea/Tenchi-crew/the readers/all of anime and fandom in general: -_All just nod_-

Sasami: -patting Al's charred ego (and body)- "At least you'd be remembered in _Trivia Pursuit_."

Al-kun: -All droopy/sobby-

Washu then just claps her hands, and _wrecks_ the Fourth Wall back in place with... "_~ How about we save the actual roast for Al and Tsui's wedding, that is, if we can get them together here finally. ~_" ...this a good tease, that a shadowed Tsui turns away from. Tokimi sees and slits her eyes. "_~ It 'is' pointless to hide the truth 'here', of all places. ~_" ...this the shadow just acts even more meek. "_~ I... I didn't think I would be ill ready, for this. ~_"

"Tsui?" ...a loved voice calls out, as eyes dart back and forth, as Aleaic's voice actually causes the 'shadow' to have an actual blush upon it! "What's going on?"

Gaea just looks back at... "_~ Lover boy, you don't know how good you really got it. Can't wait till she shows herself to you for real. ~_" ...this causing the Tsui shadow to _protrude_ her face out from the shadow! "_~ Stop trying to push already! I had my own plan for him! ~_" ...this Gaea just sidelong rolls her eyes back. "_~ And you ply to the games of that Juraian spider, eying us all now, a bit too much. ~_"

"_Eh?_" ...several ladies realize, as... "We're being watched?" ...Noike of note, looks 'up', as much as Ryoko holds her own head. "_Great._ She just can't leave well enough alone."

"_~ That... ~_" ...a stern voice clarions, to a rectification. Washu eyes over as Tokimi looks with a business like demeanor. "_~ ...would be my doing. After all, I whom made this universe... ~_"

"_~ We... ~_" ...Gaea amends, and gets a _swat_ to the head for it, by Toki, before the choshin lass in lavender and cosmos, makes of direct eye upon her Target. "_~ ...deem to show the impotence of the Powers, once and for all here. This to ensure all to see, never mistake again, to defile MY works, with THEIR filth of Ideology! ~_"

"Pardon..." ...Aleaic notes of being focused there, and adds to ignorance... "...Power?" ...with a raised finger. (Tsui found it cute looking.) Tokimi just slit her eyes back, as Washu and Gaea also eye now, under a mortal's duressed gaze. Tokimi just eyes _harder_ in turn. "_~ My mistake. Of course one such as little as you, cannot confirm their existence, without equitable proof. They however are within __**you**__ somehow, and I intend to mettle both punishment, and goal, all the same 'here'! ~_"

"_~ Sister! ~_" ...Tsui... "Ut oh..." ...and Al-kun, before Toki-pissed, just _**glammers**_ her right eye, and imparts... "_~ Nay! I will test of thee, NOW! ~_"

"_~ Agreed! ~_" ...Gaea...

"_~ This might be fun for him. ~_" ...not Washu too!

Aleaic didn't even get to look at his compatriots...

...

...and a tested _suddenly_ stands at the edge of... of... "_- Jeeze! Is... is that... galaxy... wait... my voice! -_" ...as split between realization of his voice, is that he _also_ is floating at the edge, of all appearance, of an _**actual**_ galaxy, in all formal recognition!

Aleaic... so calm... "_- __**Where the Universe AM I?!**__ -_"

...

"_What?!_" ...Seto, encapsulated for _all_ watching...

...

Tenchi decried... "Hey! That's not fair to him!"

"_~ Nor are the Powers, in all that they do! Now watch! ~_" ...Tokimi stresses. It was enough that Tenchi about Invoked again, and to a point that he's grabbed at the shoulder. Tenchi looks back... "Ryoko?"

"Hold it. Just... wait..." ...the cyber marionette bade Tenchi to be calm with. Tenchi saw, as did the others, and hence he nodded. However he then 'did' look at Tsui's shadow, sternly enough. All the Choshin there saw it, for what it was. And Tsui 'nodded'.

...

A poor Al could only hover there, a mind at fear's true brink. Too much of, to even encapsulate mind to words, even of simplistic value. Of course _there_, in space, apparently, with an entire galaxy before one that _shouldn't __**be**_ there, at all to witness, nevermind _every_ effectual question to be had here, to bother an explanation of, to justify even _being_ there at all.

...a mind 'can' go insane, just on the first nudge of a go around, with an _iconic_ display, before ye to go mad from, all before a mind could coalesce logic to work with.

All that a mind could utter out, before it realized it did... "_- Dang... dang prayer... -_"

"_~ BELOVED! ~_" ...Al-kun just **gIRLY** screeched in response! " _- T... T... Ts... -_"

The next thing his mind feels, is a 'hug' from one of such familiarity now. And then a 'pet' on a 'head' of psy-mind note, as he 'hears'... "_~ Steel your mind. What you see and feel, 'are' real. Do not be afraid of what you love to see, before you now. ~_"

_That_ caused Al's mind to find logic to 'see' with finally, and from _that_, to accept the reality of it all. Not all at once of course, _that_ would come by exposure. One being prodded forth by... "_~ Do not dally! The Test is Nigh! ~_"

"_- Who asked you! -_" ...a tested just anime arm waggled out! "_~ I did, of a demand! ~_" ... "_- Quit that! I'm new at this! -_" ...and... "_~ All the while those watching wait, while you gripe! ~_" ... "_- Like I was even asked to do any of this! -_" ...she's pushy... "_~ I have reasons to Push! I do not like to be kept dawdling! ~_" ... " _- Pushy! Pushy! Pushy! -_" ...that finally got Al-something, a _**swat**_ to a melon, from a most unseen, but obvious source! Al just shakes his head clear, as he then hears... "_~ Might as well do this kid. Being one with Wings, kinda got you stuck with attention. ~_"

"_- Didn't ask for 'that' either. (And even 'why' for it 'all'.) -_" ...Aleaic sighs, but then starts to realize... "_- What's the goal here anyway? -_"

"_~ Find a path back to us here. The path itself however, is most fraught. To fail means your essence is 'mine', and the interloping of the Powers, is at an end. ~_"

"_- What the __**heck**__ is a Power, by the way! -_" ...Al-kun really stresses, before is bade away in favor of. "_~ You should ask yourself something else. Do you know who __**you**__ are? ~_" ...came Gaea's voice, that made Aleaic droop in reaction. "_- Why does that question keep coming up? Sheesh! -_"

Apparently these psychic _**swats**_ make for a celestial grade headache! "_- Owwie! Quit it! -_"

"_~ He sounds too girly, for anyone's good there. ~_"

"_~ Yes, well... ~_" ...Aleaic made _faces_ at the sounds of Gaea and Washu, in each turn. A good wipe of a brow, and finally some proper anchor of witnessed reality before him. He did make a mental allusion towards... '- _Well... I'm alive. (I think.) And... well... Tenchi and Sasami are okay, so... at least for now and... no... I... a feeling of... feeling. Her... Tsui... what about... her... what is she...? I... -'_ ...as his mind finds two questions, of one want, to be finding confirmation of.

"_~ You missed something Sis. ~_" ...Washu's voice, was meant for one Testing him, as Aleaic 'then' _felt_ what he was growing in want for. _That_ gave a form of a 'trail' to follow.

"_: ~ There be your focus. All as before, is yours to command of then. ~ :_" ...an _extra_ Voice laden in. Washu of 'note'... "_~ I know that voice! You mean SHE has been... ~_" ...as Tokimi's voice cascades in on Al's mind. "_~ NO! I told you it's **not** TRUE! ~_"

"_~ What isn't? ~_" ...'several' high in high voices asked back, within Aleaic's mind. This as an added voice, of most want then finalizes... "_~ Heed that advice, and be one with your imagination. That is the reality your power will follow! ~_"

Aleaic finally acted, as he felt his Wings again, and encased himself in them, in a energetic globe. "_- If this works, I should... -_" ...and decided, since everything felt illogical here, he just _went_ with that! And swiftly, a point of anew starlight **shot** off! Myriad 'watching' reactions, see a globe shoot off into the galaxy 'maze' set before him! Torrents of stars _flew_ by him, as he began to 'search' for the feeling he was desperately wanting. In all literal sense... "_~ Heh. He's using Tsunami's love of him, as a homing beacon. ~_" ...to a _dear_ blush, from a Beloved. Aleaic was split in hearing that, as he also saw a _swath_ of celestial glory speed by him! He actually had a bit of trouble focusing, given _how much_ there was, as he sped by! "_- Holy Light! -_"

"_~ Already past one galactic arm there, not bad Al-kun. ~_" ...Washu kept of level headed voice. Aleaic however didn't feel the blushing glowers, his own amazed eyes beheld of what he saw, so reacted from. Clusters of solars. Constructs of ageless physics. Nebulas that plied colors a mind couldn't help but realize of its natural beauty. Vibrancy of architecture that defied all mortal versions of make, by mere existence. A Tested had to slow several times to be certain of _what_ was being shown. A slowed in slow point, as a far off left look, of a nebula that glistened green and purple, through the hues in between them, in spectrum, told of ancient gasses lit of ancient lights of countless stars not readily seen from that perspective vantage. Relative vantage even.

"_- What Galaxy is this all? -_"

"_~ You forget yourself of your Test, Power! ~_"

Aleaic drew of ire there, as he balked back into the void around... "_- Is a simple query, too much to stand even __**there? **__-_" ...hence a biting return of... "_ ~ Then you forget, you are still within a Maze! ~_" ...as suddenly, something... holy yeow... the Nebula did an ILLOGICAL act! It... "_- ...it's... it's MOVING... and... __**at me! YIPE!**__ -_" ...as the said Nebula, 'actually' _moves_, as if it were some child, throwing marbles, as such. Course, the 'child' was the Nebula, and therefore, the 'marbles', were RACING at him, at full bullet speed! Aleaic has to EXPEDITE to avoid being 'shot' by entire stars themselves! The _**largest**_ knowable 'shotgun pellet' spread effect ever possibly known, that a tested sped by in enough measure, before... "_- WHOA! Big red star, too fast! YIEE! -_" ...as he can't avoid a _formal_ supergiant red star, that he has to brace himself within his Wings, to survive through! And...

"_- ...e... eh?!_ _-_" ...he realizes his still... " _- ...me still alivey? What...?! -_" ...and looks back as the said **enormous** star, now shooting off into void lack of sight! Aleaic comically looks back and forth, at the disheveled Nebula, and the out of all sight stars, and then blanches! "_- You better put those back later lady! -_"

"_~ Aw shut it and MOVE IT Power! ~_" ...that Aleaic all anime wacky just SHOT off again with!

And 'that' was the appetizer for the literal '_Galactic Maze_', he was 'such' a mouse within, thus as Aleaic begins to adapt to the scenario he is shoved into. And hence more such 'traps' are shoved at _him_ in utter turn! For examples extravagant:

A Ringworld, that he was funneled through, thanks to Neutron Star Bursts, about once a second, and hence the Ring world literally CLAMPED a sheer force energon field, to nearly decapitate him through with, and so _blunted_ off his Wings, and thereby _**shot**_ through...

A formal Supernova explosion, almost Hypernova of _emotionally_ overcharged intent so behind, that set off like a landmine or such, as Aleaic passed by what otherwise prior, was a mere White Dwarf, almost fried poor Al, if he didn't somehow outrace it. (And fully realizing of relativity factor, and hence simply 'ignored' of it, within his Wings.)

A Neutron... no... Magnetron Star, that _someone_ decided to have chase Aleaic, over a parsec, before the Neutron was _collided_ into a Supergiant... gee, the prior Supernova was _small_ compared to the **detonation** that then occurred. "_- What does that broad have against me! AIEEE! -_" ...before he actually _teleported_ the escape vector needed! (_That_ caught Toki-chan off guard.)

And... **dang** it's getting weird! Another 'man' shaped Nebula, that _wasn't_ prior, is reformed and then against further stellar logic, actually _charges_ at him, as of a Minotaur-esc value! Aleaic... (like who _wouldn't go cry-baby in that moment,_) yelps... "_- Carl Sagan is rolling in his grave here! -_"

"_- : Conduct your Wings, as per your Double Key! : -_" ...he head again, and twin Wings become akin of a double blade sword! A _double swipe_, leads to a _**SHEAR**_ of the... uh... attacking Nebula, of a formal (if to be believed. No blame if there so _not_,) of a multi-Light Year subspace _**Tear**_, that **shorns** the entire 'creature' utterly! Aleaic just **BOOKS IT**, before feeling any after effects!

"~ _**HEY!**__ Stop tearing up one of my Galaxies, you Turd-Power! ~_"

"_- Stop messing with me at all, __**whydon'tcha!**__ -_" ...Aleaic just BALKS back!

Somehow through it all, Aleaic still was honing on the 'homing signal', he was searching for, and managed to keep closing in on it, despite all those extravagant snares! However the next occurrence, is him being halted by... "_- Who...?! -_"

"_~ Beloved! ~_" ...a _gargantuan face_ of pink eyed note, appears in front of him! Aleaic... _aghast_... "_- Tsui?! -_" ...before Toki's _engrossing_ melon, then appears to... er... head butt into... "_~ Not now Sister! ~_"

"_~ But I can't hide the truth from cushy-bun! He...! ~_" ...and Toki's head cheek _smashes_ Tsui's with... "_~ The Test is still unconducted! Butt out! ~_" ...and (Al's teardropping for sure,) Tsui's face-_tug-o-wars_ into Toki's in turn with... "_~ And I never said to subject unto him, in this gross manner! ~_"

Al-kun, teardropping... "_- Are you gals... __**LIGHT!**__ -_" ...as suddenly _Gaea's_ ginourmous melon, SMACKS into Tsui's facial other side! Al's teardrop shouldn't exist in space, like that, but guess what folks! " _~ Hey! Stop messing up the fun, because 'you' decided to go primitive on all of us! ~_" ...and Tsui smush-balks back with... "_~ And __**who**__ is trying to horn in on my Turf, despite the Ancient Accord! ~_" ... "_~ I am! I want back on that Turf now! ~_" ... "_~ Stop it you two! Stop messing with my Test! ~_"

Two of the three 'faces', looks comically suddenly at Toki's 'head', with... "_~ Just admit you love him too! We both see it! ~_"

"_~ Why should I! ~_"

That just makes the heads get all _wrestle manic_, and all. Aleaic just sees this and BLANCHES... "_- GUYS! Quit it! -_"

Goddessx3: "_~ Stay out of this Aleaic! ~_"

Poor Al-kun, and his squeaky brain.

Tokimi just GRUNTS in irked ire, as she snaps at... "_~ Enough! The Test still is to be finished! ~_" ...which she whisks Gaea and Tsui away, Tsui yelling out suddenly, with too much of a helpless tone! "_~ Don't give up Beloved! ~_" ...that RILES Aleaic in turn, into action! "_- Why I ought to... -_"

"_: ~ Hold up. ~ :_" ...comes a new voice in Al's mind. One his mind has _also_ heard before! Aleaic realizes... "_- Oh Kami... -_"

"_: ~ Good enough. And simple also to add, you think the Wings are limited by reality? Try imagination 'with' imagination. Thought'd I'd help! Cya! ~ :_" ...before Al's already hashed mind, realizes... and then begins to look...

...before he then _feels_... "_- **OH SNAP!** -_" ...as the next 'trap' engages, and with nary sight, but '_all_' denoting, a formal Singularity has encapsulated around him! Aleaic just anime kooky SHOUTS... "_- That's unfair! -_" ...and is swallowed up, in the death of a star!

One can _then_ imagine the faces on the witnessing, as at first, death of certain on minds.

And then all _but_, as 'another' scene from the holo-display is remembered, and off a _kami_ level of hinting, a SHARP point of gold light, then _**bursts**_ from, and making light around the event horizon of the Singularity! An impossible act, as a trial of impossible events suddenly continues, as the owner of the gold Wings, then becomes _further_ angry, and... "_- __**ENOUGH!**__ -_" ...and just HONES on the same 'signal', and just flat out RIPS through any possibility of another trap, to the growing 'signal strength', of loves growing demand! He also clearly denotes, the now approaching the center of the '_Galaxy Maze'_, (Al: "_- Convenient. -_") as light becomes more and more of a cascade, to the point formal forces of all four Universal elements of Creation Point, are assailing at his Wing Shield! Aleaic just strains with a dire... "_- Almost... there...! -_" ...strain, before he then finally has to stop, at the point where a massive gravitational node exists, within _incredible_ amounts of swirling matter! Aleaic sees... "_- A... super Black Hole?! -_" ...as he realizes what lies beyond the energonic cloud swarms, and the stars surrounding in numerous measure!

And then he hears... "~ _**Wait**__ Tokimi! We don't know if he's affected by... ~_"

"_~ You mean akin of the 'other' Singularity he survived? ~_" ...Washu mentally notes for 'both' noting parties! The GASP from Tsui, gives sudden strange hope, for one that... "_- Let's go then! -_" ...and before Tsui's gasp can encapsulate his mind, his already directed his course to where the 'signal' lies _strongest_.

In the **one** place it shouldn't. Aleaic stops, as seeing _is_ believing. Aleaic can't help but marvel... "_- Wow. -_" ...as seeing a Core Galactic Singularity 'was' awesome to behold. Aleaic saw, and anything but dark feelings, was on his mind there. He instead had pure awe. "_- Quite a good show, you put on here Lady T. -_" ...that causes a _rather_ hefty blush, to be felt of Tested mind.

"_~ At least he knows how to compliment 'her'. ~_" ...yeah yeah Washu. And... _er..._

'That' apparently tore it to Tokimi, as then suddenly... "_~ Make idle fun of my expense, will __**you?! **~_" ...as Aleaic then feels 'and' is screeched at, all at once... "~ _**Beloved, get out of there! ~**_" ...as Aleaic then is 'shown', and he also looks up 'and' down, as... "_- __**IS SHE INSANE?!**__ -_" ...as... yeowza! Apparently _**six**_ separate spiral galaxies are **HURLED** at the one Aleaic is mouse trapped within! Already, stellar **nutzoid** occurs, as the last shred of logic went out the wazzo, with this act!

"_**Aleaic!**_" ...he 'hears' of _multiple_ voices, before he just turns passive for a moment. "_- This is no way to be diplomatic. -_" ...and then kookily, as if the sight of supernovas and starbursts ALFARE had no bother to him, he just shrugs and quips too calmly... "_- Fine then! Let's go! -_" ...and **DIVES** right at the Singularity, just as all space around him literally goes **_Quasar_** on him! (Maybe even _Hyperactive Energetic Galactic_ on him!) And at that last moment of realizing to change the space-time constant around him...

... ...

...-_**SHZAHM!**_-... A no longer possible mortal suddenly _BURSTS_ into view of the Dias, and **SLAMS** into it!

"_He made it!_" ...several familiar voices yelp around him, as Aleaic crash lands _**hard**_ into sight of everyone! Gaea is sure happy clapping! "_~ Yay! He made it! ~_" ...as the family is about to rush over to assist Al-kun.

That is before Tenchi sees, and he and Noike then... "_**Whoa! Wait!**_" ...they bade suddenly for everyone to stop approaching! This as even the goddesses _gasp_, at the sight incumbent, of a Wingbearer that looks up, and about every portion of him, is glowing and warping oddly. Tsui... "~ _**Beloved!** ~_" ...this she is stopped by... "_~ Wait Tsui! Look! ~_" ...that a furious looking Choshin, gives another, before a look back, as to Tsui's directed sight Aleaic realizes, and _**concentrates**_ to regain 'stability' from.

Ayeka 'has' to ask... "Can you do all this Tenchi dear?"

"Never had to think about it before. I guess..." ...Tenchi leaves off, as Aleaic then looks back up, scarred and burnt of the stars themselves, as a face regain regenerated format. All the while, Aleaic then starts to stand. He's only nay assisted, due to just how _disheveled_ he looks, as Ryo-ohki even mews out to Ryoko... "_Watch it guys_, he's got radiation burns on him. They're fading though." ...before Aleaic then looks up. He then manages... then not... rasping for breath, as Sasami kneels a bit closer than Ryoko woulda liked. "You okay Al?"

Al-kun finally manages to raise his head again, and stutters out... "_W... wa... was that all... good for you... too?_"

Yup, facevault Nexus. Even Choshin aren't immune, as Washu manages to 'right' herself... "_~ Well at least he wasn't bored. ~_"

"_~ Beloved? ~_" ...suddenly asked of Tsu... nami's voice, as she saw and felt, before the rest of them did. The same the next did, as Sasami gasped again...

...

'_One memory from in there. A flit past being shot at by the stars themselves, was one particular sight in his mind. It __**burned**__ at him. The sight of, for some reason, a broken, burnt, withered Tree. One the size of a planet, all on its own. A dead planet, all around it._

_For 'some' reason, it stuck a deeper chord, than one currently alive, of a few mere years, not even two decades yet, should have had such a feeling for. And after all such occurred, it hit even __**harder**__ now. It fueled..._'

... ...

...teardrops.

A mind well read, made Washu strike a _sneer_ at... "_~ How **could** you Tokimi! ~_" ...but is bade in full defense. "_~ Twas __**not**__ I that delved that scene in. Swear to my Status broken, if I lie! ~_" ...before Gaea looked up at... "_~ Is it her? Or... -gulp- ...Him... doing that? ~_"

And then a _**clack**_ is heard as Choshin eyes look back... "_~ His Key. ~_" ... "Whoa! Al!" ...and a Kami asks of nominal worry, as the said Key is tossed aside.

And the answer, as Al drooped his head down. "_Wh... who am... I?_" ...one could interpret as questioning himself. Instead, an _answer_ in part is given at hand looked at, that threw his Key away with. The lot look with various looks of guilty consciousness, as Aleaic looks up with stymied tears, to sternly answer back at Tokimi with... "_A... apparent... ly_... _I... I am a person that is found of... __**incomprehensible**__ Power, and of a mind that allies itself to them. Beyond that... I REALLY don't know who... or what I am. And quite bluntly, it all BLOODY well scares the __**Light**__ out of me! Satisfied!?_" ...he then smacks down to full elbows in _**exhaustion**_.

"_Al_." ...even Ryoko draws a rare and worried tone, as Aleaic just states out to his transgressor... "L... look. Whatever it is you want with me... just end me, and take what you want. -looking up again, with _welled_ up tears- ...just leave Tenchi and his family out of this! Please! -dropping head, then shaking it thusly, teardrops flicking about in sparkles- ...don't hurt them because of me. _Pleasepleaseplease_..." ...of a voice that didn't know better, and fearing beyond terrified measure.

"Jeeze Al." ...a said disheveled soul hears, as he side looks with his head over, as Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami are closest, to a really shaken up adoptee, as a shmoo then hears from the title character... "I think you got it all wrong here guy. And... um... to tell you the truth." ...this Tenchi in turn looks 'up' at the celestial gathering. Of particular sights now, Three of the Choshin, are of remorseful facades now, as Washu, 'not' one of them, looks over and declares... "_~ Is what you seek, worth a good soul? _-said at Toki, then looking at her other two Sisters-_ And are you two, along with Sis, ready to tell all truth, no matter what happens? He's earned the right to know, why he's tortured as so. ~_"

Tokimi just sighs, looking rather remorseful now. "_~ Indeed. I have seen... too much. I am... __**vexed**__, and cannot learn here better. ~_"

Gaea looks over at... "_~ It would be best to proceed, given things are to be rectified and prepared for, off of the ancient version of past things. ~_" ...Tsui, whom nods, as Aleaic looks... then _looks_, as Tsui offers... "_~ Agreed. I admit jealousy still, in the goal seeked. ~_"

"Pardon?" ...Aleaic finds again, the only one saying any response to any of that. It's Noike that then next starts to... "_Um... ah..._ well Al, you see... oh dear..." ...as she then looks over at Tennyo, really meekly, of whom bades off with both hands raised! "Forget it! I don't want him mad at me. Not after what I saw him do just now."

"_~ Then I will tell him. ~_" ...comes a _wanted_ voice, one Aleaic looks up towards, as the others do, and Tsu... Tsunami... begins to infer... "_~ You see Beloved... we... ~_"

Interrupted...

"_ - Mistress! We... __**Breach! **__-_" ...D3 didn't even get to get out, nor any of the Administrators, this as _**suddenly**_ as the warning is sent out, _Dark_ assailants suddenly SWARM the entire gathering, from literally _nowhere!_ "_~ What is... ~_" ...suddenly, to Tokimi's and everyone's abject shock, dark knives of lethal sorts, are at everyone's necks! All save one, as Aleaic stumbles to his weary feet. "Wha...?! Guys! -_GASP-!_" ...as in sudden of sudden moments, it was all as if darkness itself, suddenly melted out of the dark voids all around, and literally formed grotesque shapes, that outright bound everyone, _and_ had dark blades at all throats!

"_**Tenchi!**_" ...Ayeka screeched, as her own esophagus is so beheld! All of them were! Not even the Administrators were spared, as All save again... "Wha... _**YOU!**_" ...Aleaic sees, as a shadow 'blip' suddenly causes a familiar darkness, to appear. The saccloth eyed owner, just cranes his cowled head of pitch back with... "{~ Yes. **I!** ~}"

"How... how the hell are you alive?!" ...Ryoko manages to shout out, as Soth only eyes one apparent target again. "{~ I serve Death. I breathe the Will of it. I obey what Death commands of me! I do not die before that Will SAYS I do!" ~}" ...this Soth jerks his head, for Ryoko's binding assailant (one 'not' meek in strength,) to about stab her trough with!

Aleaic already sees... "Wait! What do you want!" ...with a fear laden hand, bade out!

All of five meters away, a dark blade is shunted right at him! Soth of holding owner, imparts with all **hate**... "{~ To serve Death, with **YOURS!** ~}"

" _~ Ju... just run, beloved! ~_" ...Aleaic heard from a realized sight of a loved one, (for whom she really was,) before Aleaic just restates, trying to buy time. "What are you?"

Soth turned to formally face a hated foe, one that knew to hate another, for far, far so much longer, than the other knew even why it was there. This as a target asked of that ignorance, and the darkness before, _complied_... "{~ Ask not of I. I am merely here, as a host, at the Call of my Master.

...and such he will comply to answer better, for _worse!_ ~}" ...as... cripes... a... a 'hand' suddenly _erupts_ from behind Soth, and then... then... envelopes him, in a format, of a hand clutching, and then _crushing_ the held 'item' within, to then meld _more_ Darkness. Akin of tentacles, that then mutate into _worse_ nightmares...

...or the _worst_ of them, as Aleaic manages to hold stance, as... '_He changed again. To... what...?_'

"_~ No... ~_" ...Tsunami toned in such _**fear**_, it drove it into her Sisters, as the Darkness, grew another good meter in tall IRE, as then, the writing cowl of oil, opens the yellow tinged eyes. "_~ ...no, not Him! ~_"

Aleaic 'felt' a connection, and loathed it outright, as the Dark Lord saw of first formal gaze... "{{~ _**Nemesis! At **__**LAST**__**!**_ ~}}" ...as Aleaic couldn't help... "Who... are you?" ...but stumble back. This as eyes galore get their first glance at _The Ancient Darkness_. "{{~ **The One that **_**ended**_** Sentai! The One that nearly expunged your **_**rebirth**_** at infancy! The One MEANT to end **_**you**_**, for all Darkness sakes Eternal! The Will of the Dark, is your judgment! No recourse. No mercy! **~}}"

Aleaic can't say anything. Not now. This as the Darkness then looks back at Tokimi. "{{~ _**FOOL!**_** Think not I would not recover from your PITIFUL assault! Know I breached all too easily, your pitiful veil** **attempted, with a mere Avatar to extend my Essence by! **~}}"

"_~ It's not all really __**him**__. ~_" ...Washu managed out, before nearly gutted for it, by a _**creature**_ that was as _tall_ as she still was! This, and _then_ the Darkness eyes... "{{~ **And here, to find the **_**Whore**_** herself! All thee found to be so lowly and ready for the expunge! Now to make the next Agony conducted! All for attempting a failure to hide from ME! Sentai died. And now, so will you all! **~}}" ...as Tsunami winces and can't help but reimagine ancient memories that all ended _badly_. Tenchi then tries to demand out... "What... who are you!"

Something iconic... something like a page turned back from a moment in stilled time, as the others were enforced to watch. This as Sasami ekes out... "Sisters..." ...past the dark blade at her throat. Not even Ryo-ohki was spared a dark blade beheld, this as a Darkness, sees the Light, and declares with harsh Dark echoes. "{{~ **Do ye remember ****ME **_**Sai'Hon!**_** Know **_**Mulhorand**_** bids by Soth's willed Hand, to impart, **_**whom**_** here dies FIRST!** **Choose and perish by it!** ~}}"

"I don't know you." ...Aleaic responds, trying to nail down his fears, mainly of all he saw under duress, as this causes a _**froth**_ of a reaction from the _**oily**_ figure of Saccloth Flame, whom **snaps** back in kind! "{{~ _**Dare forget your Nightmares, FOOL! I made them all, and **__**rended**__** all you built, to remind your impotence, whom is the Better of here, and of the All!**_ ~}}"

"Still no bell there." ...'something' Aleaic was then doing there. This as minds were formulating various plans, at that moment, in that suddenly suffocating arena. A moment Mulhorand didn't allow past, with a crane of a head, within the Saccloth. "{{~ **No matter. **_**No matter. **_**A simple remedy for ignorance. Death. Before **_**me**_**, before them ****all****. Or **_**them**_**, before you, **_**before**_** the all! ** ~}}"

"_What?_" ...Tennyo cries out, as Mulhorand keeps gaze with... "{{~ **Mistake me not then. Kneel and let them all watch you Die Nemesis. Or bade, and watch **_**them**_** die, all the same before You! All the better to savor **_**all **_**agony**** by! **~}}"

Ryoko gaffed... "Wha... what kind of stupid choice is that?!"

"None." ...a soul suddenly dropped to all fours with. "{{~ **Indeed!** ~}}" ... "~ BELOVED! ~" ...as a Darkness SHOT in with all speed of it, to Soldier's Coupe de' Gracie! It happened _**too fast**_ from there to stop... "{{~ **DIE! **~}}"

"_- No_. _-_" ...the Light!

One UBER Lens **FLARE** on the _**split**_ later, and a Darkness is formally _**REBUFFED~!~!**_ A **howl** of oily screech, hides also as multiple 'distraction' as 'sunlight orbs', suddenly appear and split second _**detonate**_ near everyone, giving a _righteous_ reaction of indignant souls that reacted of all angry proper! Ryoko... "YOU die!" ...an energon blade that dark flames a dark assailant like Mache paper, the same of three other targets, that release Ayeka, Tenchi, and Sasami! Others flare Jurai power, and equal skill, as Tennyo shoots a Jurai powered bolt to release Kiyone and Mihoshi, as Tokimi proves her lethality, with a DEFT swipe of her _very_ clawed right hand, that releases Washu, before then as _**mammoth**_ energon bolts, that Washu then uses, to destroy several more assailants, upon the Administrators! Gaea and Tsunami for _their_ parts, both spin their own energon blades of enormous size, _**decapitating**_ their own paired assailants, before throwing their own blades, to release the remaining administrators!

Tsui then outright yells... "_~ Aleaic! ~_" ...as Tenchi sees, and notes Aleaic is _**diving**_ and _**avoiding**_, for his very life, with **all** he has left! Tenchi bounds forward, and scoops up _Sele'ntaken_, "AL!" ...and throws it at all force, as Aleaic barely catches in time to avoid his hand being cut off! "{{~ **Die impudent WRETCH!** ~}}" ...and a **SWATH** strike to follow through!

One parried, as _Sele'ntaken_ is activated, at one end, and the other reactively blocks a second rebound strike! Tenchi then leaps in. "Hold on Al!" ...and makes his own overswing strike! One _blocked_ be... "What the?!" ...a Dark Wing shield! Eyes that see, dismay for a second, as its owner **snaps**... "{{~ **You **_**DARE**_** underestimate me?!** ~}}"

"Says you!" ...Aleaic takes moment of an off guard moment, to _upper slash_ his blade up along Mulhorand's format! A sudden _**screech**_ of Wraith akin agony, before Tenchi levels a shot in on his own, to another **SCREECH!** Tenchi gaffs at... "What the heck is... ACK!" ...before he's _knocked_ back by a backhand, that Tennyo slides in to catch him with! Several Ayeka, Ryoko aided shots of power in turn, Kiyone and Mihoshi emptying their energon plasim clips into the thing, even Ryo-ohki blasting from her cabbit forehead gem, with all power, that all seems to absorb with further **howls** and _**SNARLS**_!

All of it _'not'_ killing the Dark Lord. Not even _close!_

"He isn't going down Kiyone!"

"Just keep firing!" ...to the point their clips would literally drain of power! Before that, even Choshin shots get in, as soon, it seem all the world (as far as the Tenchi clan goes,) is pummeling the Darkness, without mercy! Aleaic had to dive away as the shots... "Holy jeeze!" ...get dire! Even Ryoko's **best**, are shoved in, at full force! All that power, that suddenly stops with... "That had to get em!" ...Ryoko announces, as firing stops. Washu... "_~ We had to have... ~_"

"_~ DON'T STOP ATTACKING! ~_" ...Tsunami yells so hard, that all too soon proves _why_, off shocked measure, as reacting heads, then see... "_What?!_" ...Ryoko again, in _dismay_ this time, as the Darkness just rises, and LUNGES at Aleaic again! "{{~ _**DIE!**_~}}"

Aleaic manages to avoid a slash that _**gouges**_ into the Dias, kicks away Mulhorand with a bading martial motion, that he in turn gets 'back fisted', by a sudden Wing of Darkness in turn!

"_~ Oh no! ~_" ...Washu realizes, as Mulhorand... "{{~ **END THIS FARCE AND SUFFER IT! **~}}" ...as several Dark Wings then _slice_ at Aleaic out from behind Mulhorand, with three further attempts about _**Schism**_ the Dias utterly! Tenchi forces everyone back with his sudden produced Wings! "Get back guys!" ...as he's more concerned of defending his cherished, as Aleaic then suddenly uses _his_ Wings, at the last ditch! Mulhorand sees his attack blocked by... "{{~ _**YOUR VILE LIGHT! It cannot stop me!**_ ~}}"

"_~ Yes it can! ~_" ...as suddenly Tsunami's own Wings suddenly glow forth! Washu sees with a shock... "_~ Wait! ~_"

"~ _No! ~_" ...in crescendo, of Tokimi and Gaea's Wings, displaying now too! Mulhorand quickly sees... "{{~ **Then this Shell is unfit to complete this assault by. HOWEVER! **~}}" ...as he doesn't 'see' where the Choshin are directing their Wing formats, that Aleaic _does_ when he 'feels' his energy return in cascade! Mulhorand however is already about to react... "{{~ **If I cannot find satisfaction. A **_**tragedy**_** I can instill instead, of ****mirror**** measure!** ~}}" ...and eyes the _original_ intent of coming here. This seeing one particular Choshin, and hence begins to _redirect_ his Wing attack! Aleaic senses a split moment later... "_- __**No!**__ -_" ...and FLARES an unexpected teleport... "What is he... AL NO!" ...Tennyo and Noike both, as too late, Aleaic reappears to block the Dark Wing attack, that targets _Tokimi!_ Aleaic manages with all _**strength**_ to block it! Tokimi is aghast of sight! "~ _**What?!**_~" ... "{{~ **WRETCH! **~}}"

"_- NOT... __**HAPPENING! **__-_" ...an Avatar **brunts** the full impact of a force, that Stars were usually shorn asunder from! Tokimi realizes... "_~ I... ~_" ...before she then realizes and... "__ _**ENOUGH! ~**_" ...three specific Choshin decide to combine an effect, through Aleaic's Wings, that in turn, he just THRUSTS back... "_- Go back to the Dark! -_'' ...and retorted in accent with, a formal BLAST of... (Tenchi crew: "JEEZE!") ...a Corona Wing Ejection blast! A literal SHOWER of solar waves, _**SLAMS**_ into Mulhorand, and further impacted by Wing energon that cascades onto the **SCREECHING** Dark Lord! Tenchi has to brace his Wings, to **brunt** it all, to keep the ladies around him alive! Even Ryoko has to turn away from the display, as she has a hand on Tenchi's back, feeding all her Gem energon, into Tenchi, to assist! Jurai Shields galore in accent, and wailing screams, before all FALLS silent!

...and it takes a moment to gather shattered bearings, as... "I... I thought you were the main character Bro." ...Tennyo queeps, Tenchi just snipping. "After that, I can handle second best for now, and... _what...?!_"

"**It can't be!**" ...Noike shoots her head forward. Ayeka too with... "_After all of that?!_" ...as...

"_~ As I feared. ~_" ...Tsunami accents, Aleaic looking hard too, through his Wings, as afar, a _disheveled_ Dias area, _still_ had the Great Darkness upon it! One looking back at his prey. Washu just about... "_~ Enough of him! ~_" ...about makes a clawed **swat** of her own.

"_~ Wait. ~ / - Hold. -_" ...two seem to know better, one better than the other so guessing, Washu stopping and seeing, as Mulhorand just looks at the foes above him, and fells to a 'knee' suddenly. The Darkness starts to _bleed_ away suddenly... "{{~ _**ARGGHH! **__**USELESS**_** cur of a Shell! **_**ERGHAA!**_ ~}}" ...as the Darkness realizes the Soth Shell _isn't_ enough here. Washu realizes on seeing... "_~ He's losing Astral cohesion here! ~_" ...this Gaea just _**blanches**_... "_~ That was __**all**__ just in Astral form?! ~_"

The Dark begins to flame desiccate away gain, but not before, on looking back up at a Nemesis... "{{~ _**No**_** Victory here. I am Eternal _Still!_ The 'same' as it ever was, from all ancient times. Antara and Alpha, all the entropic SAME! A War HAS returned to utter... **_**FLAME!**_~}}" ...before the Darkness 'collapses' grotesquely within it's imploding itself! And the last, as 'Soth' returns of lacking yellow eyes, before he too then begins to 'suck into the Abyss', warning with all spite... "{~ _And Destiny __WILL__ Die!_ ~}" ...and black flame snap **implodes** upon itself, with a last spiteful gasp, one however with no power to it.

And then, a _dragged_ out, **choking** moment to claw realization back from, before a voice from Noike... "Is... is that it?"

"_~ For... now. ~_" ...Gaea hopes she judges right. Tokimi just asks in _**turn**_... "_~ What was he?! I didn't even sense him entering the Nexus! ~_" ...this Washu eyes over at... "_~ Good question. ~_" ...at the unspoken Choshin of note here. This before... "_~ I... Beloved! ~_" ...Aleaic just teleports down to the Dias, and PLOPS to his back! "_**Enough!**_ Enough for one freakin' day!" ...to a sudden vented body waggle release of chuckles, that giggles find attaching too readily after.

Washu denotes. "_~ Indeed. ~_" ...as she phases down now, Tokimi reacting baleful to... "_~ Sister! ~_" ...as a genius, returns to join her proper clan. "Washu!" ... "Great _party_ Mom!" ...various Tenchi mates yelp. Washu just raspberries Ryoko back. "Hey. You agreed too, to it all."

"_Eh?_" ...Aleaic blinks with view of nothing at all, as Tenchi then just holds his head. "What next." ... "That." ...Noike puts, as Sasami comes up to Washu... "You all okay?" ...this Washu just gives a Sissy-poo hug to Sasami, into her nominal sized chest. "Never better Sis!"

Aleaic's hearing more and more, as Tokimi just snaps. "_~ We haven't finished the trial, I... NOT YOU TOO! ~_" ...as Gaea 'descends' and appears next to Al's splayed body. Al-kun sees as Gaea just flits a hand. "Quit it Sis. We got too much out of this. Enough to proceed to the proper course." ...this as Tokimi just sighs, looks over at... (why is Tsui being so passive, unto all this time...?) ...a Sister, before _she_ does similar, and 'descends'. Ayeka sees, as Tokimi appears 'not' next to Washu, or Tenchi, but _rather_... "Then it really all is true. Oh my." ...as Ryoko just shakes her head, and Sasami leads half-sorta giggles. This as Aleaic starts to see to both sides of him, as two Choshin are near _him_ now. He then suddenly _scampers_ to his feet! "Wh... what are you doing?"

"Should we tell him?" ...Gaea quips, arms folded, looking at a Sister across from her. Tokimi just smirks, and tries to fight off a blush, as she then imparts... "That he's too special to be left alone?" ...this Aleaic hears, starting to 'not' to believe his ears, as Tokimi just instead eyes towards... "That part, was not for me to inform . I however find... a want, in this one now."

"Oh?" Gaea leans in with, and Tokimi flusters the white hair off with. Aleaic is growing more beside himself, as he's _recognizing_ the looks on the two goddesses. "You can't mean... you... can't...!"

"Then _whom_ should tell him?" Gaea makes a provocative stretch of her body, in accent, that _any_ proper male would have trouble avoiding gaze of. (Ayeka: "She really is _serious?_") Not that Al doesn't realize to AVERT his gaze in split second realization of, before Toki just leans in on Al, whom _blinks_ in **wide eye** reaction, before she leans back, and then imparts... "Given the situation, it would be best to conduct this with full truth." ...this before Tokimi then looks up... "_All_ of the Truth." ...at where Aleaic does, and a final Choshin looks pensively away, Aleaic _finally_ getting a chance to see _proper_ goddess details here, before Tsui decides to descend as well. This into formal lower-esc format view.

Gaea and Toki just eye Al sidelong, folded arms to each even, as Aleaic eyes... "Wait... I... is... is that really..." ...as he looks about her _usual_ format, but then sees one aspect of familiarity, as he meets her pink hued eyes...

"_Tsui...?_"

Tenchi crew heads and eyes trade back and forth, Ryoko even... "Might get sappy here." ...before a Washu sponsored elbow to daughterly ribs.

And... for a moment, those eyes looking at each other... his with confused... wonder...

...hers... that try hard to look back into them...

...but... "_No._" ...and she suddenly _whooshes_ right by them all! Al SPINS about... "Tsui!" ...as Tsunami stops, looks back, and then _exits_ the Dias, with a strange whimper! Aleaic just **rushes** to the portal Tsunami makes, but already... "Tsui! Wait! Hold on!" ...is closed behind her! Aleaic just anime bounces around, looking at... "How did... where...?!" ...as he gets all antsy-pantsy, 'looking for a way'!

Washu just snickers... "Guess we should help." ...and Tokimi just raises her purple hand to... "I got... it?" ...but stops. A good _off kilter_ eyed moment, when the next thing they all see, is... holy jeeze, Aleaic using one of his Wings to actually _shoehorn_ the portal open with! With Manic... "_Wait up Tsui! ERGH!_" ...grunts, even bouncing up and down it four times, before actually succeeding somehow, and on enough made room, just _**skedaddles**_ into the wrenched open portal! "_: TSUI! :_"

That just leaves Toki and Gaea both... _dumbfounded!_ (Not to mention _kooky_ looking!)

"Just _HOW_ did he do that?!" ...Tokimi actually is in disbelief of! Gaea just blinks a lot. _A lot!_

Washu just leans in, as much as Noike... er... all the girls do, as Washu teases in. "So. Interested yet?"

The... _smirks_, both goddesses give off, gives off vibes only Tenchi cannot feel. (All 'such' flair, seem to be a female domain. Tenchi is just making mental notes all that Wing play, he saw. "I'll get good with them, next time!" This Ayeka and Ryoko just _glower_ at him, in hearing!)

Tennyo just whispers to Noike... "Guess the room will get crowded."

"Will it just 'be' a room?" ...Noike just looks in thinking about. Washu hears and just chuckles.

Meanwhile. "Washu. Please tell me my _Yagami_ is still in one piece?" ...this a genius just eyes a Detective back with... "Aren't you more worried about Aleaic?"

"Will you quit that too! Just get me back my ship!" ...Kiyone, so calm.

Washu just shrugs and charges a finger. "Last goddess act for today. (And for a year if I can help it.) But first..." ...she opens a 'window' to peep at...

... ...

Two verily similar space warrior babes, were panting for a _gout_ of exhaustion. Minagi looked on, as Nagi... "_Ken..._" ...beheld a badly hurt cabbit, in shaking, blood cut hands. The blood however wasn't all red. Some of it was dark. None of it cabbit blood. There was too much burn damage instead. Minagi just imparts... "He'll be fine."

Nagi... shaking... "Y... yeah... he's a tough little guy." ...as already the regenerative functions were kicking in. It took a LOT to knock off a gemmite creature, of highly advanced make.

What did it, left telltale burn marks of black, around within the bridge area of... "_Hinase._"

"_: No more sign of... that unknown enemy, Mistress Minagi. :_"

Nagi just looked back, past the nearly ruined bridge area of Minagi's Jurai style Battlecruiser, and remarked. "Not even of... something that large?"

"_: No sign... Mistress Minagi... :_" ...the sentient computer imparted, with decent strain. Someone injured would tell of a similar tone. The smell of a _barely_ victorious battle, off an ambush... "How could they attack from literally nothing at all?" ...a Hunter asked of answers not forthcoming. Worse of, as Nagi looked at her sudden shipmate. "And how long have 'you' been hiding Lighthawk Wings?"

Minagi just shrugs. "Ask my Master. Like I ever knew he had a Tree. Or I for that matter, till now."

Nagi got suspicious, but finds herself too tired for demand conjecture. However she 'did' ask... "I think we better tell those Royals. Might get them off our backs. I'm done with all this."

Minagi just nods with a sigh, wiping at her forehead, and then remembering the sting from the cut she still has there, and then a realizing look back at the blood smear, on her offending hand, then just nods. "Yeah. This isn't our problem here. _Hinase._"

"_: Yes Mistress? :_" ...as the primary crystal sentient, floats up, rather knocked around looking. (As were several other 'ship crystals', as they were checking each other over.)

"Prepare a data packet, and send when ready. Then set course back to Juraian space."

A bading... "_: It'll take time, the communication system was damaged in the attack. We're repairing now, and will comply on completion. :_"

Minagi just nods. "One thing, then another." ...this Nagi just plops to her butt with. Minagi does so to, and asks... "We can put her in a healing tank, if you want."

Nagi turned angsty, thinking it a way to hurt her, given how the Hunter usually was around... well... anything. But then her mindful manners kick in, and then changes her facade to match. "Fine. The sooner the better for him."

Minagi then hops up... "And then maybe we can take him to Earth and let Ryo-chan help?"

"Drop dead." ...Nagi cracked back, before she rises as Minagi giggles despite, and the two head off to the Med bay. _Hinase_ meanwhile is piloted away from the battle zone, for a nearby gravitational anomaly that is good for hiding from sensors, to wait out repairs.

All the meanwhile...

... ...

...the next act in the play... "They... no... _he's_ back!" ...Rea shouts, as she/they in the Masaki hold within a somewhat used living room remains,, see Aleaic appear at the broken terrace, **screeching** to a halt there, looking back and forth, then RACING off to their right, back into the grassy area! Mirei looks past the disheveled house, and asks... "What's he looking for?"

"Love." ...Yosho takes a sip of tea (green) with. (Guess a cup survived too.) Mirei looks back, as Yugi cocks a look back. "Weren't you watching all that happened too, Mirei?" ...this Mirei just blinks back across the (somewhat intact, ad-hoc) Kotatsu table. "Wait. So Tsunami is _here?_"

"_**Here**_ here?" ...Misao looks, as a Seto image pops up... "_: Might want to hurry and see. :_" ...this a decent gaggle of fems race to the area the glass slide doors used to be, and about plop out of, as Nobuyuki then looks back the shredded sofa area, from being about to join. "Aren't you coming Father?"

Yosho just makes a relaxing sip. "In a moment." ...this Noby just shrugs, before joining the lady laden lot.

And afar of what they poke out to see, (over more wreckage, than wall there,) is a MANIC Aleaic, looking everywhere, anime about, to and manga fro! Even at the lake, and... "Tsui! Where are you Tsui! **TSUI!**" ...making cupping motions with his hands, over his mouth. The calls carry around the Shrine area, as Aleaic is about to make a dash to the Shrine, but... halts... and turns passive.

"But... Tsu... ui..." ...as he realizes to be mindful of _everything_ that hinted up to now. He then looks up at the blue sky. Dots are connected enough now to ask... "Where... who are... you...?" ...as a leaf passes by his face, and down to the...

"_Yours._" ...a calm, yet still whispered tone imparts, as a chime sings at the very air, where the leaf touches.. This becoming the nascent time, Aleaic is witness to a proper goddess arrival. Eyes watching, are shown the goddess accent of sun flared sparkles, as she appears before Aleaic, in all her _replete_ kimono glory. Blue tresses and pony-tails flutter in the summer breeze, as she floats over the lake, verily close to him.

Aleaic sees, and... so _floored_ to his knees. "Is... is that...?"

"_~ You are indeed, everything of what our own dreams made prophetic unto us, my dear beloved. ~_"

"I... I am?"

A moment then, as two drink in each other of sight, this before Tsunami looks away, terribly blushed... "_~ It's...been forever, since you looked at me, in that way. ~_"

"I thought it was earlier." ...Aleaic imparted, as he then cocks an eye a bit, as Tsui realizes and cocks her own head back. Al quips... "So... you are Sasami's sister?"

"_~ Now. In a sense. ~_"

"I get it. I really get it." ...Aleaic quips a bobbing nod back, Tsui betraying a giggle. Aleaic then asks... "_Tsuoki?_"

"_~ My cover. My proper name is Tsunami. Call me either, whichever you prefer. ~_"

"Call you beautiful, either way." ...Aleaic felt a _swamp_ in his soul, mush in deep. Tsui, to another giggle.

"Why?" ...Aleaic asks next. Tsunami just floats down, and looks dead into Al's eyes, ones full of shiver, questions, and fears. She cups a hand... then both to his cheeks, and offers. "_~ Because Beloved, I have been in love with you, for a very, __**very**__ long time. Your essence, has been my bond, through many timelines, some of which even bypass the logical meaning of our current Existence. You are whom I waited for, after so long a lonely wait. I am truly sorry for deceiving you, as I did. I had my reasons. I wished them to remain, for a time longer. None of my impart, was ever meant to harm you. ~_"

Aleaic shivers from the touch of reality.

And then he feels **PAIN** in those same cheeks! This as Tsui just gets a _tic_ angsty in turn. "_**Wait! Ow! Owowowow! Lotta pain!**_" ...what a girl.

And suddenly her gaze isn't terribly loving. "_~ And more before, to rend you now, for a wait caused by your last sacrifice, done __**yourself**__, that nearly broke me! And after so long molding you into a format I didn't have to reduce my own format to belove unto! ~_" ...whence is her wacky shaking of a poor shmoo... "_~ Why did you Sever from me, you eternal putz! ~_" ...er... remember how Misaki treated Ryoko the first time around? You get the holo-pic there.

"_OW! Ow!_... how should... _OWWIE!_ ...I... _**YEOW!**_ ..._know?!_ **ACK! **_**OWWIEE!**_"

One wonders how his head is still on his body, at that point, as onlooking just teardrop. Seto actually looks queasy. "_: A truly tough soul, that one is. :_"

"Gives me an idea." ...Rea quips, before Nobuyuki hears and **BOOKS** it out of sight. Misao just looks 'upward' below Rea, and adds... "You haven't done it to Noby-kun yet?" ...that Rea just giggles, before the next sight, makes for _BLUSHES_, of fem abound. Yugi, suddenly covering her eyes. "Oh jeeze!" ...as Mirei and Misao sure ain't!

It all turns a corner that fast, from Tsui cheek obliterating poor Al, to _outright_ kissing him, with full force. Al-kun isn't mumbling any complaint, at least until... "_Mummph! Mrwwumph! Mruu... T... Tsui! W... wait!_" ...he has to **bade** off suddenly, as Tsunami realizes too, as she sees him _'sparkling'_ a bit too 'Edwardian', as Tsunami uses a quick bit of her power to stabilize Al! "_~ And as I feared. Our relative astral forms are still incompatible. ~_" ...as Aleaic 'settles' down, this he gasps out weirdly. "Wha... why... and... wait..." ...as he suddenly also realizes... "Wait... _how do I know._.."

Tsunami, on her knees before Aleaic, offers... "_~ I wanted you to know. Know 'everything' of the truth, of why you are here. And... 'why' I have conducted as so. All my transgressions. All my intentions. All my works upon you. ~_" ...as Aleaic realizes 'everything' from how his Journey started, up to that moment! Aleaic's suspicions, myriad hunched at clues, and far more of both the Shrine Journey, and the time at the Masaki Shrine, are _answered_ unto his mind. And a 'bit' more than that.

"So I _'am'_ an orphan." ...Aleaic gulps, of knowing things an infant version could _never_ remember to properly know. Such looked down with at sodden ground, before looking up with sodden eyes. "Tsui... is _anything_ I ever did, ever have done, any of my own doing?"

A silken hand on scarred and burnt Jurai armor, more blackened than the black of original pigment color, at the chest. "_~ All of it. I only steered to my end desire. But it's whom you are, that drove all before that, and what I honor to 'know' whom I love. I leave you with that, and the memories, to tide you over for now, until I return. ~_"

Al's million questions a second bit, just _**screeches**_ to a halt in his mind! (And a lot of eyes blink too!) "_Return?!_"

Tsunami nods sadly. "_~ I had attempted to_ _conduct myself as a lower format, to bide time to allow your own ascendance, and better hone all that we are, from all such. Events have however transpired to damage my lower dimensional format, to remain amongst without unforeseen damage. ~_" ...and a fearful one creeps more into a lover's voice. A shaken head mop of burnt blond accents... "But... but we have Washu! Not here but...! But we can fix this, you and I somehow! Please don't..."

An elegant finger, halts a mounting tirade of fear, at the lips. A selfishness Tsunami (and others listening,) appreciate... "_~ Thank you for that. It's been so long, since I heard such care, and selfishness for myself. ~_"

Tsunami then sees softly, the growing worry, that Aleaic takes his own hand to put aside Tsui's bading one, and imparts... "Is... is it because what I did... back... er... up there?" ...worrying if his 'acts' had caused there he and losing now. Tsunami just sighs. "_~ I fear our Dark enemy is more to fault there. But do not despair so readily. I do intend to return. I however require time to settle affairs, before I can be yours forever again. ~_"

"How... h... how long?" ...a mind breaking, yet trying to be appeasable, despite the consternation wrung within a young love. Tsunami just touches her forehead, to his. The tactile effect alone, sends shivers through them both. "_~ Uncertain. But know my bond to know my truth, all such that I speak. It says of my return, without fail. ~_"

And after a deep gulp, like about to take a plunge down a cliff, without a certain end to the fall, he offers... "O... okay. I'll... _gawd_ I hate me... I'll wait for ya. I swear I will." ...clutched at her hands tightly.

"_~ Thank you. ~_" ...responded to, to another witnessed kiss. A 'lot' of questions that begin to bubble up in Al's mind. Ones that are suddenly felled silent, and...

"_W... where did she...?_" Kiyone _balks_, as Mayuka finally whimpers, for a sad and lonely sight. Eyes see only _one_ soul of lakeside witness now. Aleaic, by the time the 'tingle' leaves his lips, realizes... gulps raw and cold, and then sighs. Then... a prolonged moment of waiting for... nothing... before he smirks a bit. "So... _that's_ what I did to her." ...with a weak shrug.

One myriad set of 'orbital' eyes, saw something that went to short in passing moment, of eyes wiped at to eventually dry, and of the clenching breath at end result, that made some 'high on' further decisions made, on the spot. The far reaching kind. (Full of differing amounts of comedy and annoyance too, viewpoint depending,)

However _one_ tone then spikes in next, of a stoic clarion... "And now, I'd like some _explanations_ from the peanut gallery, thank ye all."

A wise voice unseen, clarions tone of... "We'll 'all' discuss that, up at the Shrine, kun-san." ...that _quite_ a few knowing ears, (in various places,) teardropped in hearing.

"_: I'll leave you to it. :_" ..._one_ voice just bade off with. The rest... oh well... "Guess we have this coming." ...Rea quips, as soon a _telling_ will be at hand. _Gathered_ at that.

... ...

...another crew has it's similar fill. "Is everyone... -cough- ...alright?" ...with smoke and sparks around him, overlaying a more menacing worry, of aftereffect hand.

"Too close." ...Amane and Suiren comment back, a bit weak of voice. Senia then asks, as he ignores the very real cut to his forehead. "How long till the breach is sealed?"

"Almost there." ...Kiriko reports. Neiju then asks, badly disheveled looking, a good bit wary as well. "Did we get em?"

"Can't... really tell." ...Gyokuren responds. She then looks over... "Double check me Ryoko. Is it...?" ...this a former space pirate, turned GP officer, can only respond back with disbelief. "Unsure either. Hard to believe, but our sensors are having trouble localizing everything, but before, it was like..."

"It wasn't there." ...Senia arrives to the same, disturbing conclusion. He then gets a tad impatient, off several various fears, that were filtering out of him. A light vent to be sure, in about demanding... "Did we get _anything_ about what that thing was?"

"Sorry Senia... trying to... _**ergh**_... this makes no _sense_." ...Kiriko reports, just as angsty. They all were, for certain. Fuku was in Neiju's own shaking arms, both sharing the same fear, as all sight of a scantily dressed crew, was bade away for all sense of melting away terror, as whatever attacked them, was nearly powerful enough to do in even Washu's expert design battleship.

Senia looked around at the rather damaged interior of the bridge area. He also looked as Hakuren was tending to Ryoko, the cut on Ryoko's arm, rather nasty, the bandage on it, already soaked in blood, that was trying to keep the bleeding in check, while the internal body enhancement nanites caught up, as well as the med pack she had under the bandage. Somehow, despite the _audacity_ of the attack, that was the worst of the injuries, past cuts, bruises, and badly shaken nerves. It took a lot to unnerve GP officers, none less battle hardened veterans, such as the _Kamidake II_ crew. Senia just couldn't get the image of that _strange_ ship, made of pure darkness...

'_It's like, the void of space came out and attacked us._' ...the Captain thought, before he asked... "Has anyone ever come across a ship like that?"

"If it was a ship..." ...Kiriko imparted, clearly shaken by it all. "...I'd not even know where to begin to ascertain what to search for."

"Bad news guys." ...Suiren was forced to declare. "That fight took out most of our weapon arrays. Engines are down to sub hyper warp until repair systems catch up. The spatial cloak is down too. Heck, about everything both important, and minor is in bad shape. We're lucky to be alive."

"Thank the Captain for all that." ...Karen propped. Senia just acts meek, as Kiriko, 'the' reason she's so unnerved... "We're lucky we have _Idol_, I don't know what that enemy ship used to nullify my Wings like that. If..."

"It's okay Kiriko." ...Senia just smiled back, ever iconic and hopeful. Kiriko needed that. _Mizuki_ was sure reflecting how scared the 'child' Tree, was. _Idol_ thankfully, was as battle hardened a Seed, as one could get, apparently. Senia sorta wondered about that, but all vectored away from the next obvious problem...

"If the Hylians find us..." ...Amane considers too readily, of the next problem. Senia then sighs. "I guess getting th Alcorian space now, is not good."

Gyokuren nodded. "The damage is bad enough, we'd probably need Washu's help herself, to assist us."

"Okay. And... time for probably my luck to get lousy on us again, but..." ...Senia started, then took a breath before imparting. "...find us a sensor cloaking area, make what repairs we can, and then use the Fold drive to get us back to friendly territory."

Yeah, the bunch took that well. "_You're nuts_." ...given Neiju said that, Fuku mewing in strange accent, it didn't bolster crew confidence. Senia then asked. "How long for self-repair systems to get us back to standard operation, if we don't Fold."

And the way the crew reacted, when enough return data came back to consoles, Amane just sighed in anime mode. "We can only get it to about seventy three percent. Some of the auxiliary self repair systems are destroyed."

"Guys." ...Senia took a (sitting) stand, to the surprise of the ladies. "It'll work. Just redirect from what we don't need, and find us a place to hide, for at least the Fold. We'll worry about repairs once Washu gets a hold of the _Kamidake_, we just need to buy time. I know it'll work."

A good time for all those loving blushes to help find lost confidence again. One by one, nods begin to agree. Ryoko even accents... "If it works, we'll make history."

"Better than your past history, for sure." ...Hakuren quipped. Ryoko had to be held back by Amane there, for some reason. Senia however took enough from all that, to then command... "Set a course for something we can hide in. A week at most, earlier if we can manage it."

Karen then imparted... "I noticed a Class Three Nebula with star formation that can hide us." ...this Hakuren nodded. "About 0.7 of a parsec off." ... "As long as it's not some hidden Hylian base or something." ... "_Yeah yeah._" ...both Renzan fems, blanched to Ryoko's parting shot.

Senia then just sat back, and thought, as the ship began to move again, under limited power. '_Just hope our luck is good for all this. Hate to get us all killed here._' ...this he just anime sighed at.

The ladies saw and looked comically annoyed in noting. "_Oh that helps loads._" ...Amane 'quips'.

... ...

(June 17th - Tenchi Journal)

Wow. I kinda hate myself a bit, at the moment. Sure, Al is getting over what we all did to him. To be honest, I really didn't know 'what' was going to happen, prior. I thought Tokimi would just scan him or something. Make him go through some simple maze. What I did see him do, I kinda wished I was the one instead doing it. I also hate to really say it, though not really, I guess I get an idea of what these Wings can really do, when used right. I'm sorta not so afraid of using them now, and might even... bad idea, I know... ask Washu about how to learn to use them better. I mean if Al can use them, I can too. After what we now know, what we face, I'd better help Al do all he can. To help protect us all. (Course, knowing the girls, they got ideas of their own too. Family is family, as Al said, back at the Shrine, after that... event.)

Speaking of that, when we told Al what we agreed to let Tokimi do to him, he was mad alright. Just... not mad in the way we expected. Apparently really silent, when mad, Al is. So much so it actually creeped Ryoko out, and she ended up chasing after him, to get him to yell at her! He just ran away from it, that Al! Heh. I guess he's mad. I'm rather angry at Tokimi, for kidnapping us all, like that. Jeeze the girl needs to learn stuff about living down here, if she's going to do so. All that if... maybe if, maybe more, they... man, even writing that down, is too much. I actually better not say it here, Al might actually get curious and read my journal. (Or my mind. Don't know what else the guy has going for him now.)

And we all got some yelling out, some screaming, some explosions here and there. (Man Ryoko and Ayeka don't hold back.) Also got some near pummeling by Grandpa, with that sledgehammer he borrowed again, for this. (Was bad enough when he nearly used it, for that phone class bit, he hijacked from me. Yeah, I love my Grandpa. The bonehead.) I think Grandpa though, was doing it all to try and let Al... keep focusing this on Al, to be distracted from what happened. He loves Tsunami. We all see how hurt he is right now. I think he's better than the last time she vanished for awhile. (And we found out why, and all that led to all _this_, I think of mention.) He says she'll be back. We all believe that. (Also getting a weird vibe from Washu for some reason now. I don't get her sometimes. Or maybe at all.)

Well, after all that, and a bit of promised Washu-goddess power to repair the house... and the _area_, from that fun stuff, (man, I don't like the idea of stars being thrown at me. Gotta respect Al now, for surviving that.)

-a moment-

Al keeps saying all this isn't supposed to be about him. I think it really is all about him. Tsunami sure set it all up as so. Heck, changed a universe in time, to get him to her. Makes one wonder just how far those two really go back. And that part, is really scary to hear bout.

Aleaic, when asked about it, said something like... 'I guess we started together, a long, very long time ago...' ...and about... 'She changed me (him) into a better person, more than I (him) ever thought I (him again,) could ever be.'

The weird part, is now that Al knows about what led him up to coming here, he has blanks in his memory, of specific things, that apparently, I guess if we all guess at, even Tsunami doesn't even know of. Not all sure why yet, and I guess that's more dang foreshadowing for ya.

The rest of us. We're adjusting back to the routine. With one caveat from Washu, right at Al. Kinda rude of her, in a way, given how Al is at the moment, but... also I guess fair to set him straight.

... ...

"Okay Al-bub. Got something to tell ya, before you go moping off on us again."

"I'm 'not' moping. I'm... -sigh- messed up." ...Aleaic responds back to Washu, as she was ready to set him straight, that day after the Shrine 'meeting', and seeing Aleaic _looking_ as said mopy, as she was about to head into her Lab again, with Tenchi, Tennyo, Noike, and Ryoko (upside down,) watching, decided to help in her own way.

Sorta... as she WHACKED Al in the noggin. "_YEOW!_"

"Grow up."

Even Tenchi winced at that one. "Washu?!"

"Grow... up?" ...Aleaic blinked. Washu just huffed and leaned right at him, right by the Lab door, and poked at his chest. "Yup. Guess what 'kun', life is full of crap that can get nasty and not so nice. Might want to keep level headed through it all, before some of the bad stuff comes back to make trouble for us again. Besides, it's not manly for someone that should act in more control. Especially with your powers and all. The universe isn't going to wait for you to grow up, if you aren't careful."

Aleaic had to gulp at that one. "Uh... sure." ...as he started to 'see' a needed lesson. Washu noted this in the eyes, as she then turns and then adds... "Also, when my Sister comes back, might want her to see a man, rather than a boy. Might get to enjoy her more, since she 'is' a goddess with needs."

And whatever moment of clarity there was to be had, it just _froze_ with that last spiel. Even Tenchi had to balk out. "Washu! Did you have to tell him _that_, in _**that**_ way?!" ...this Washu just eyes Tenchi, rather _dangerously_ in turn. "Oh? And when do we get to see the 'man', from you too, eh?"

Tenchi just _booked_ it. "Not today!" ...as Washu just snickered, as Ryoko and Noike just _eye_ Washu. "Gee Mom, give him more reason to not choose."

Washu blinks at that. "We let Tenchi choose?"

Tennyo just heard all the fem snickers, and smirks. "Ol Bro, doing 'good' for himself." ...before going back to a girls comic.

Oh, and Ryoko checked on Al-frozen, and quipped... "You gonna stay like that, all day?"

Al just nods. "Yeah. Thank my overactive male thinking bit... er... there." ...and Ryoko just snickers, and flips back up to her rafter spot. Al just takes a walk outside, and then walks into the lake.

... ...

(Tenchi Journal continued...)

Well, I guess Al is healthy... er... as they say. (I'm worried about 'me' being that healthy, and... er... moving on.)

And from that, we all started to settle back into that same routine. One that unfortunately got mucked into, when we learned that night from Al, that his old area of Nekomi, got hit by an earthquake, during all that fiasco we went through. Or something along all that. Washu got kinda antsy in telling what was going on over there, since I guess Tsunami and Tokimi... and Gaea too... aren't the only goddesses, out there on this 'blue dot', that Kiyone (the Galaxy Police one,) said she got from Al. (Man he's getting to the girls. I tell you.)

Anyway, the main point, Al learned that his old Nanny called, and told him, what I just wrote here. After we got the gist from that, we all outright put together a care package, and Dad, Rea (Mom I guess too,) and Grandpa, volunteered for go with Al back to Nekomi to help check up on his old place. (I think Grandpa wanted to do something else too. He always does weird stuff, while helping out, or a part of regular stuff we do.) So, we all just wait here, and see what Washu has cooked up, while I keep getting hints from Sasami, of something 'big' about to happen. It's a good thing Al is suddenly gone, since whatever that whole mess in the Nexus was about, I never really did learn 'why' they were doing it to him. I keep asking the girls, and they keep telling me it's a surprise.

Fine, don't tell me. Girls.

So, I guess when Al gets back. And also, heard from Grandpa stuff is happening in space too. I wish I would be told stuff. I hate it when I learn stuff last. I swear everyone does it to mess me up in the head. It's always games with everyone, and I never get the race car. (I think I get the top hat, or glass shoe, or something play piece, as far as these 'games' go.)

And I guess I'll stop here, with a prayer for Al's Nanny, and that orphanage of his. Didn't sound good on the phone. Losing Tsunami, and then this. I have to say, I'm glad he's my friend. Or that I am his, as he'd say. I wish him the best, and hope to see them both together soon. I mean, it's all more fun when we're all together. I guess family really is worth fighting for.

It really is.

(End Act VI)


	8. A7 - Pillars of Home

Tsunami's Radiance

Volume I

Act VII- Pillars of Home

... ... ...

-Oh dear-

Vision to him, was blurry (again.) Everything was hazed over... or just plain dizzy in effect, as his head tried to look around, but ability to do that was suddenly limited. He swore he felt two sets of arms about his head and chest, at least that is what his addled cranium was trying to tell him. A 'refreshing' sensation, flowed in his mind, as much as 'crystallized' it, all the while he swore he felt he was being _seriously_ judged! And...

-BLINK!- ...eh... "...e... eh?! _EH?!_" ...an Al-mind began to realize, of _lots_ of eyes, upon him, most giggling or chuckling, while two 'around' him, just cooed with _such_ content, and then he saw the Third set of eyes, that were judging him, arms folded, while _blushing_ badly, all the same! He could only at first see teal and white locks, draping across his face, and...

"**CONTEXT PLEASE!**" ...he's so calm.

"At least he woke up again." ...Ryoko just snickered.

All poor Al could do, was look frantically all over left and right while...

-Washu, suddenly in the reader's foreground-

"Sorry to bust the wall down again, but by now you are all wondering what's going on here. To be simple about it: Ultimate Dimension grade Shanghaiing. You all probably got the gist from that last spiel the yutz we're all torturing, so there's no point in explaining anything.

_Oh?_ You all want an explanation? Gee, pushy readers. Okay, you want how we got to this point, you all gonna get one hum dinger of a story outta it! All for the low low price of Y199000, or some samples mailed to..." !-BONK-!

Noike: "WASHU! -!lecture mode!- Stop trying to extort everyone again!"

Washu: -Rubbing really sore melon.- "Oh, fine. Like I couldn't get a piece of the AIC action. Fine, let's just get to the story where I ruined Al's brain first."

Tenchi crew aghast: "_You __**WHAT?!**_" ..."Serves him right." ...gee Ryoko isn't letting go of that taste bud bit.

Al: "Gee, my head don't feel no different. -goofy smile- Guess I got no brains, anyhow!"

Toki: -Rolling up mortal sleeves- "Time for lame joke punishment!"

-_Sounds of Al-traumatized CARNAGE!_-

And as a Tenchi crew all scoots away from a loving tarring, Washu just shrugs. "I tell yah, who makes it a universe to cause this kind of stuff. Someone needs to tell someone to be more responsible."

-_Looks from a Tenchi crew, giving Washu, the __**Evil**__ Eye!_-

Washu: "Gee, what a crowd. Okay, let's get to the real story then." -Makes a nasal _twinkle twinkle_ motion-

Tennyo: -deadpan- "She didn't just..."

... ...

... ...

-A good week plus, prior-

_'Trala-lala..._

_Everyone was happy trala-gay free! Everyone happy he was there! Everyone so happy! Happy happy happy!_

_Sasami: "You're the best Al!" ...Kiyone: "You'd make Marshall of the GP in a week!" ...Ryoko(?): "You can even have my favorite Sake' Al!" ...as it seemed like a festive kawaii party atmosphere, overtook the Masaki living room hold! All of it for only one soul, that was more important than anything else at all!_

_All Al-simulated could do, was happy laugh (endlessly,) as the girls lavished on Al, and not Tenchi. Even Tenchi remarked with no avail... "You'd make a better main character Al!" ...and Al-happy (what the...) keeps laughing, as even Yosho... "I'm awarding you head of the shine, as my successor!" ...and Al-pleasestoplaughing keeps laughing, over and over._

_There was even a Conga line! Happy Joy Joy!_

_Trala-lala'_

...

"What the **hell** was that?!" ...from a _**really**_ queasy shmoo.

Even Washu looked ready to upchuck, as she remarked queasily. "Uh... my _really_ bad Marty-Sue simulation, of what'd it be like, if your simulation got overboard with all the lavishment. Sorry. (Whoa boy am I ever.)"

Al just jitters an eye, at the holo-screen, and quips like he was poisoned, tazed, then watched Star Wars Episode One. (Jar Jar gets to anyone,)... "It's crap. Please stop it."

Washu just his a holo-button, on her iconic holo-top and puts a _merciful_ end to the simulation. (With a flush sound and 'weird' tiny screaming to boot. Moving on.) She even quips, a bit beside herself. "And I thought the simulation with Mihoshi, that took over everyone's lives, was bad. And... eh? Where you going Al?" ...this as a said shmoo starts to climb up onto... "Isn't this the device dealio that erases memory?" ...before Washu just points to her left, from where she's looking at... "It's over there kid. That one is just for standard examination." ...and hits a holo-button.

And a poor, trapped shmoo... "Washu!"

"Hey. You stepped into the web freely." Washu snickers, as Al just droops his head. (At least he's dressed... and then he isn't. "-sobby- I want human decency here!" )

Washu just smirks, as she begins another series of tests. She however also decides... "Got something else for yah, while I probe you." ...and enters commands for that headband light bulb thing, to plop on Aleaic's melon... "What the?" ...trying to eye up at it. Washu then imparts... "Okay. Gonna force imprint a data packet, containing all of Jurai's Biographical history, and other odds and ends cultural wise, while I mess with your vitals. It'll all be nice and painful, I promise!"

"_Great._" ...Al-kun just dead-cows out, before Washu... "Glad you agree." ...hits another holo-button.

And the Lab sounds like a raging animal, being gutted alive. Fun!

Tama-chan then hops over, with earmuffs on, and informs... "_: Lunch is almost read, Little Washu Master! :_" ... "_: Oh good! :_" ...and hits another holo-button.

Sounded like a blue whale being put through a meat grinder there. (_Ulp_.)

...

An Al burnt carcass is plain _dumped_ out of the Lab closet door, Washu the leading cause.. "We're here! Lunch us!" ...to the blinking eye of many of the hold. Tenchi just blinks over off-kilter. "Are you _okay_ Al?" ...to nary any other response, than Al-dizzy eyes, just blurbling stuff more unintelligible than Mayuka sounds like. He's helped to the table by Kiyone (helpful GP,) and Mihoshi (also helpful, till she trips Al up, and all three end up in a pile, at one end of the table."

"Everyone's here then!" Momma Kiyone, exclamates with Mayuka squealy helping. And while Mihoshi is anime **shoved** away by a partner, and Aleaic remembers what the number '4' means, Tenchi leads the lot still sane, in lunch prayer. About a minute later, munching abound of Sasami's excellence, Al-kun just moans over at... "Washu... _ow_... would learning trigonometry be worse with you?"

"I'd have to transplant your brain there." ...Washu quips, before eating some rice. Others just about lose _'their'_ rice, as Al shakes his head, and about falls over from dizziness again. Kiyone helps there again, as she quips to Washu... "I thought you'd already do that to him anyway."

"I have other priorities, at the moment." ...Washu, and a chomped scallop. Ryoko then has hers, all over Tenchi... "You know what time is it!" ... "Time for a diet! Lay of off me again!" ... "Get OFF of him Ryoko!" ...Ayeka snaps, before literally throwing a chopstick, into Ryoko's forehead! "Ow." ...Ryoko and Tenchi blink.

"Now now, you two." Noike chides lightly, as Sasami giggles at Ryo-ohki chomping another carrot down into chewing oblivion.

"_**NEKOMI!**_" ...Al suddenly **blurts**, freaking out everyone! Tennyo just chides _in turn_. "_AL!_" ... "Sorry, just remembered that." ...as he blinks. "For some reason Tenju entered my mind first." ...as the lot snicker, as much as Washu gets an Al-evil eye."

"I guess Rea and Nobuyuki will be by again later." Noike quips, as Yugi remarks, beside Misao, as Mirei pigs out kawaii on rice. "Any word on how Rea is doing?"

"Sorry, still no word." Noike quipping back. Tenchi blinks past chopsticks zinging over his head (guess from which two...) "Word about what?"

The 'zipped lip' bit from the ladies, makes Tenchi suspicious.

"Grass is green. Sky is blue." ...another 'remembering' from a head smacking Al. More snickering.

"Hope you remembered that art, at least Al." ...Tenchi changes subject. Al-kun nods. "Yup. Kinda surprised something of mine is gonna be in a skyscraper." ...and blinks.

"Things are looking up." ...Mihoshi quips out. It garners a few groans, Mihoshi just pouting with her rice laden chopsticks to her mouth. "Well it is."

"Tsui." ...a shmoo remembers next, as he then is looking at his own laden implements, that gets a few smirks at his favor. Al even comments... "Heh. Almost forgot how to use a pair of these, given... yeah..." ...he trails off, with a savory bite, to stave off another 'spike'. This before a chopstick suddenly STICKS in his pip eyed melon. Ayeka just 'eeps'... "Sorry Lord Aleaic!" ...with _bared_ teeth! Al: "_Ow_." (Ryoko to Ayeka... "Good save actually." ... "Yes, and... HEY!")

Lunch is amicable enough from there, as is clean up, save for Ayeka and Noike ganging up on Ryoko to get her to help. She just steals Tenchi instead, and the 'mess' rushes outside, as Mihoshi... "_Hey! No fair Ryoko!_" ...and leads to her tripping up 'before' the front slide door foyer, and then plunging the lot into the lake. Much screaming, shouting and water _blown_ up, as the rest just finish up clean up.

You doing okay Al?" ...Tennyo asks, which actually gets a few glares at her, as Al 'was' okay, up to that point. He offers well enough, past a decently retrospective face... "Enough. Um... wouldn't mind a mental 'reminder' of something, at this point though." ... "Sorry." ...Tennyo realizes the wound she poked at.

"Thought it'd get bad." ...Washu offers. Maybe cocked eyes around, as Aleaic sure blinks his. "Pardon?" ... "So, I made you something Al-guinea pig." ...a crab head then reaches into her shirt, an act Al SPINS around with... "Whatever it is, forget it! I got enough in my head for one day!" ...nd he spins back, as splash **blasts** outside are ignored in favor of Washu rolling her eyes in turn... "Sheesh, one brain rewrite and you get conservative. And..." ...then pulls out... "Eh? Is that a Tsunami doll?" ...Sasami blinks, almost dropping her cup laden hands. It sure made Aleaic **SPIN** around. "_**W... what?!**_" ... "Oh you heard that." ...Washu teases and tosses a tiny 'Tsunami' doll, akin of one of those manga or anime DVD box set deals, and all, one that Al sure ACTS like a freakish otaku, when he **nabs** the dolls from mid air. He just has lil hearts popping over his head, as he hugs... er... it, as Mirei just cutely judges... "Yup, lost cause." ...to giggles around, at Al's mindless expense.

From there, a bit more clean up, a quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissors-Blaster, that Washu wins Mayuka rights, and then slopping sounds, as five lake drenched souls saunter in. Mad Momma Kiyone takes her frustration from losing, on the lot, as she _**shoos**_ the lot outside again, to dry this time.

And just as afternoon begins to take hold, the phone rings. Tenchi... "I'll get it." ...from outside (done so to escape a _momma_ sized tantrum.) Inside as various clean up continues around, Noike and the foyer of 'water damage', Yugi asks... "So I heard Rumy is heading back to Okayama for awhile." ...this to Misao who asks over, from helping Noike... "Where'd you heard that?" ...and Yugi, pulling a pensive face... "Well..."

"Al! It's for you!" ...Tenchi suddenly calls, Aleaic looks up from his otaku fest, and... "Me?" ...and walks over. Sasami walks in from the kitchen and notes. "Wonder who's calling him."

"_**Nanny?!**_" ...comes Al-kun's voice next, which makes for work stopped, and many ears suddenly listening in, (all of them rather enhanced.) Aleaic for his part looks at Tenchi, as much as 'at the phone', as he starts... "I... can't believe you called and... wait... are you all... **an **_**earthquake?!**_" ...that outright tramples everyone near! (Even Washu and Kiyone from outside, Mayuka of course with, even more outright.) This as endowed ears turn _more_ endowed, as Aleaic hears more over the phone that turns him a sheet of white. "T... that bad huh? 8.2? (Whoa.) I... oh... _oh thank Kami._" ...as unnoticed (really at that,) faces around him, at the foyer/phone area, draw a dear sigh of relief. Tennyo nods with a reserved smile. "No one hurt. Thank..." ...she stops and trades looks with the others, wondering.

And then Aleaic, as color returns to his face, slowly... "Only Sato with a broken hand... and Rei is... -chuckle- ...all the other guys okay... okay, fine, I'll fretting over them... and... yes I have... wait... how'd you know I have a family? Yosho told... whe... when did he... _oh_, explains the adoption paper before my birthday and... EH?! How did you know...?!" ...as this begins a spiel of Aleaic finding out that his adoption had been planned prior to his discovered birthday, and in fact was made into a birthday present, _after_ the said birthday was discovered. Oh, and Nanny _knows_ Al has a girlfriend. "I'll have to talk to Yosho-san about that." ...he quips, looking at the said elder, whom is smiling, in between both Mayuka mommies, at the terrace, just outside. All of this has giggles and smiles, galore around him, as he then gets a earful tirade about not calling, not writing... Aleaic... "Sorry, just been... heh... too busy..." ...and gets _more_ of an earful from Nanny, about how to treat a lady right.

And then the call begins to elongate, as his Nanny _'has'_ to tell Al, about the past two plus years, that he has been gone. Mainly about other adoptions... "Nij got adopted! Nice!" ...with some cheers around, many far off now, as Noike and Kiyone (GP) helps with Tenchi leading a impromptu family-team effort, as soon, only Mirei, Yugi, Misao, Washu-Mayuka, Yosho and Kiyone-lacking Mayuka, remain to listen in with full interest, as Aleaic gets news of other adoptions, a few incoming that boils Al's blood a bit, and then other news that nanny is fully recovered from a sudden bout of pancreatic cancer of all things. _**That**_ one made Al a white sheet of skin again, before a resounding talk down about how his old Nanny was _vibrant_ and energetic, that Al mistakenly teases... "Maybe you should get a boyfriend then." ...and... "_: HAH! You still haven't told me about your girlfriend first! :_" ...that everyone gets note of a rather youthful-esc voice, that **blares** back at Al-shmoo! Aleaic just gulps, making the few around him worry, before Al manages out... "Ah... she's... away, at the moment. Guess she'll be... eh? Wait one mom... er... Nanny." ...he actually catches himself, as Tenchi is gesturing at him, from the Living Room area. He incidentally hands the phone off, one Yosho decides to take off 'intended behest', and where Al-kun reaches past the lil Magical lasses... "What's up." ...before Tenchi thumbs over to the kitchen table and a shmoo sees... "Eh? What's that box for?" ...that Sasami and Noike stand closest to. Ryoko behind Al comments... "We decided to help out." ...that makes Aleaic look _back_ with, and Tenchi accenting. "Yup bud, we thought a trip with Dad and Rea... er.. Mom, would be good to get your mind off Tsui, and catch up with your Nanny in person."

"In person?" Aleaic auto-replies over, before Tennyo walks up. "Yup. We called them, since they are coming over anyway, and said they'd not mind at all."

"Mind at... wait... you mean...?" ...Aleaic realizes... "And how'd you call them while I was on the phone?" ...this he then hears a.. "Heh." ...from Washu, readily nearby too. Aleaic just shrugs. "I don't wana know."

... ...

-One several hundred mile, two of three, days road trip later-

"About there Al-kun!" ...Nobuyuki announces, as they look out at the landscape of central Japan, entering Shizuoka Prefecture where Nekomi was situated, (in this timeline anyway,) and... "Just before we get to Shizuoka, right Father?" ...Tennyo asks, Noby nodding. "That's right."

"Man. It took _forever_ to get through Nagoya, the highways are clogged." ...Rea imparted, Yosho up front with Noby driving... "There are many services trying to get to the area, along with normal traffic."

"We're lucky we didn't have to camp out on the highway, like I nearly did once." Aleaic cracked out, to chuckles in the van, they all are sardine canned within. Hence the seating arrangement of the males up front, Aleaic in the middle, with Rea (left) and Tennyo (right) of him, the backseat laden with light luggage and donated supplies for the Orphanage they are heading towards. Tennyo then asks over... "See anything familiar Al-kun?" ...this Aleaic shrugs at. "I'd have to be out on front, to be sure of... oh! There's Rokusho Shrine, I stopped at once." ...this as _his_ enhanced eyes, see well enough, of said familiar sight, a good couple of kilometers away. Others not laden of driving, see easily well enough as well, as Aleaic regales. "Have to really say, all these Shrines all mostly well taken care of."

Yosho nods. "Most, though not all." ...Aleaic sighs a nod. "The one near Hamamatsu Prefecture, up north, needs some lessons from ya, Yosho-sensei." ...this Tennyo elbows Al playfully in turn, in hearing. "Careful, you'll give Grandpa, a swelled head."

"As much as mine is?" Al-kun bemoans, to more chuckles and giggles in the van. Yosho smirks. "Your avoidance maneuvers need more speed, young kun-san." ...this Aleaic just kookily bales back... "And I'll get a nick on ya, one day... er... sir!" ...to more fraught laughter.

It stops, as they then eye, a sobering moment, as Tennyo notes... "That's... smoke... isn't it." ...as traffic starts to slow on the northern expressway, nearing Seikoin, that the first real earthquake signs begin. The day is already long, and mood makes it longer, as more and more ill signs, portend their destination, still a good few hours away. And then Aleaic sees the roadway cracked lightly in places, and he leans forward. "We gonna be able to make it all the way?"

"Don't worry, I know a few shortcuts, if we need to." Nobuyuki winked back, and then... "Mind the road." ...Rea reminds him to look, before rear ending a truck, up front. Noby just 'whews' before Yosho imparts. "Perhaps some poems to pass the time."

"Trying to put us to sleep again?" ...Tennyo cracks back. Yosho just looks... peeved (silent and stoic,) as Aleaic just shushes at Tennyo! "Watch it! He'll do worse stuff to us, if you make him mad."

"I'll remember that, when we get back home." ...Katsuhito just 'quips' back, and Al dumps his head. "But that waterfall is _cold_." ...Tennyo and Rea just pat Al's head with.

It's stuff like that, that gets the group, through the next few tricky hours, as they manage to crawl their way to Fujieda before having to stop again, for a second night, and sleep in another of those cheap 'tube' hotels, that Al has trouble sleeping through, as thoughts of Tsui creep on in, against his will, before he's woken up groggily, youth carrying him through, as Tennyo carries him through, back to the van. From there, in the wee of the morning light, they all travel south easterly, as they manage to work their way past Nishiyaizu, and enter Yaizu Prefecture. Nobuyuki quips. "About there for real." ... "Yay." ...came three deadpan tired returns from the back, before Al zonked out again. Yosho just smirked, as he inferred... "Nobuyuki, perhaps a gas stop to catch a breath."

"Sure." ...from a lead driver, and hence they make said stop in Honji, soon enough after, but find the gas station there is chock full of peeps. The line wait isn't too long, as Aleaic just sighs... "Guess everyone around here got messed up." ...as he sees about every building now, with earthquake damage. He however also notes... "Though... for an... eight pointer, this isn't that bad. What the...?" ...as said damage, isn't worse than he'd seen from smaller quakes. Not like he was looking for body bags, but there were no signs of _that_ either. '_Thank Kami._'

Yosho, knowing his full share of centuries of earthquake knowledge, offers... "Perhaps the lessons are heeded very well indeed." ...Nobuyuki more than accenting, as they pull up for petrol. "I guess the building codes could handle it. Course, not all earthquakes do the same as expected." ...this making Rea ask, looking around as much as anyone... "I wonder how deep the earthquake was then. I never even heard that a Tsuna... er... um..." ...this the mere natural 'name' making Rea suddenly stop, Tennyo looking over too. Aleaic just sighs. "Of all the names for a goddess to be so named by." ...with a teardrop. Even Noby just chuckles a wince, as Yosho just nods. "And just like her, a powerful force, with unrelenting intent."

"_Don't remind me_." ...Al-kun just _dumps_ his head, Tennyo patting it cutely.

A gas ration, but with blessing of a bit more, when Yosho is recognized as a Gonsekai, the word of mercy aid more than respected in a land that did respect traditions. (It sure awed Al-kun, on seeing it all in reserved practice.) From there, a few kilometers, before the first real checkpoint is reached, as Nippon National Guard troops with some local police probe the van occupants, but the word of destination and purpose, makes for an easy pass, with warnings to be careful. The passage from there, with recommended directions, takes them out of their way, but _finally_... "Oh kami. I really forgot." ...Aleaic sees, as they reach _very_ familiar vistas, as Rea quips. "Nekomi huh."

"What's left of... _oh Kami_." ...Aleaic is forced to relent memory, in favor of duressed reality, as too many tell tale smoke smudges, still haze the sky in places. Electric poles are lain about on street sides, none blocking roads now, but enough pushed aside to imagine how worse it was, just after the event. Roadwork however is more buckled, as Nobuyuki really has to drive carefully. This as they note several structures are disheveled, not as many as expected, for, again, a high magnitude event. However, enough seen that Nobuyuki quips. "Man. This place took a beating."

Aleaic shoves his head forward. "I think if we make Shruihai Street, we will make it off the secondary route." ...he puts a bit too forced in tone. Yosho... "Mindful, young pupil." ...Aleaic recognizes the chide, and pulls back. "S-Sorry."

Noby pays heed anyway. " Don't worry. It's like how the house is all the time. Just all needs a little elbow grease to fix up." ...this raising spirits in the van. (And also raising Noby's 'Rea' stock, there.) From there, a bit of maneuvering, only slowed as Al suddenly recognizes... "Oh! Sentaro! _Eh?_" ...as a young standard Japanese lad, rounds a corner off a side street, but also sees a... "Who's the young lass with him?" ...Al-kun quips, the duo out of sight quickly.

"Is this it?" Noby asks suddenly, and Aleaic is forced to look back. "O-Oh! Yup! A left and bingo."

A nice little van cheer let out, as they round the last obstacle, and a couple of dangling, severed electrical cables, before they break into a good overlook of the city, and from there. "Oh. **OH!**" ...Aleaic can't help himself this time, and sees off the left, past some standard Japanese housing, and a grassy break past it: "There it is." ...Tennyo notes easily, as the Orphanage is reached. A parking just short of, on the other side of the street, and some extricated bioforms, with Aleaic's own on exiting, then hears... "_**Al-san!**_" ...said shmoo looks over, at a young Japanese lass of equal age to Al, with dark, short, curly hair, simply work dressed... "Ah! Rei-san!" ...Al quickly rushes over, and bows to an _old_ friend. Tennyo judges... "That was quick." ...as the Masaki group, walks on over. They then next see, as after an embrace, after a traditional bow, that... "Aleaic-san!" ...as... "Sato-san!" ...and Aleaic repeats the bow and hug combo to a simple, cropped short dark haired Japanese male, dressed more simply in sweats and a shirt, with a wrapped up right hand, and of also equal age to one so bowing. Off all such that Aleaic quickly turns... "Rei-san and Sato-san, my family, Katsuhito-sensei ,Rea-san, Nobuyuki-san, and Tennyo-san." ...this bows exchange readily. "Pleased to meet you." ...Rei leads, Yosho in bowed turn. "Likewise, with all honor." Tennyo then eggs in to Al's bemusement. "We thought we'd turn back in this broken model, for a better adoptee." ... "Yea... eh? **Hey!**"

"About time, to add." ...a new, if _venerated_ voice then pikes in, one that Aleaic _juts_ his head over at, and... "_Nanny?!_" ...and Rea and Sato about auto-step aside on knowing, and whence a shmoo heads up the short distance from the entrance gate, to a raised portion of the greeting area, some rock-carved laden steps, that Al steps through to reach and a really reverent bow, that Al's notes is returned, by the far younger looking that one first would presume, of an aged orphanage keeper, one that is dressed in kimono blue simply, and then looks up past long of long, black and gray aged highlighted tresses, to then auto-glom Aleaic with suddenly! Everyone smiles readily, as Al just blinks. "H-hi."

"Thanks for stopping by, Aleaic _Masaki_." ...this Al-kun teardrops, and looks helplessly at Yosho, whom just gives a big-ol-thumbs up back in turn. Al just teardrops, and... "Nice to be... ugh... home." ...said within a _tight_ embrace.

His former Nanny then pulls back, and quips. "Looks like you're the second one to arrive here then."

Al blinks. "Second?"

...

Tennyo sure blinked. "_You?_" ... "What are you doing here Noike?" ...this Al-kun accents, as the short haired Juraian lass bounces up from a small gaggle of orphans and rounds a well stocked and comfy, _large_ area common room, to quip to... "Nice to see you too. I took a plane flight to get here and help out."

"A plane? Here?" ...Aleaic balked a bit, Tennyo just looks lay however, as Noike leans in on a teardropping Al... "A _private_ plane, you know?"

Aleaic bares through his teeth. "Oh, _Kiyoko_ private charter." ... "Umhum." ... "Great." ...Tennyo accents to Noike **really** pushing it there. And then... "Must be nice, to be among the well off." ...the bunch hear, as Nanny lays into Aleaic. Al just balks again... "Okay! Too much female staring! Time for donations!" ...he about turns to head back out to the car, but Yosho nabs him back around with... "And we still haven't cured him of such anxiety." ...right back at.. "Seems worse now." ...as Nanny just nabs Al on the rebound, with Hefty giggles ply from the various youth of the orphanage hold. Al just blanches... "What is this, a roast? And... I see new youngins." ...this Al is let go, and Nanny introduces. "Okay, you still know Rei-kun and Sato-kun, -whom buddy (smack) up to both sides of Al-teardrop-boy, suddenly- ...and you know Akemi-kun (boy-13,) Keiji-kun (boy-12,) and Taree-kun! (girl-12)"

"Hello Al-snore-kun!" ...all three announced crack off as one. Al-snore-kun of course calmly... "_Hey! I got that problem fixed!_" ...to easy laughter around. Nanny then moves on to... "So you know, of those that were, after you left, Toshi-san, Nij-san, and Nariko-san, all either moved out, or were adopted, as I told you of Nij-san. Toshi-san is a college student at NIT, and Nariko-san is engaged to a fellow from Edo."

"Cool." ...Aleaic nods readily at. And then Nanny... "And in their most -sniff- unfortunate place of auspice." ...4x kid voices: "_Hey!_" ...Nanny, the tease: "Here we have Jomei-kun (girl-6,) Saniiro-kun (boy-6,) Suzu-kun (girl-7,) and Maeko-kun (girl-8.) They came in the past two years, due to various... circumstances." ...Nanny finished, with the halted word at the end, Aleaic knew all too well of heart, of his own parents. The semi-lucid faces on the grouping now, makes Aleaic outright step up and bow... "Greetings honored kun, of my own kin. I'm Aleaic Kerenska Masaki... er... kun." ...that brings mixed positive aura blushes and chuckles around, but the chuckles part _stops_, when Aleaic adds with full heart... "I _know_ you are in a fine place. Nanny does by you well, with all honor." ...that sure raises notches of silent notion, all around. Nanny just pats Aleaic on the back, and then **PATS** it. "Oh stop, you _standardized_ boy." ...that Al-kun just coughs hard at!

When the laughing stops again, Suzu, a short haired lass with pigtails all around (a Nanny favorite,) asks... "So you lived here Aleaic-sama?" ...this making Al blink a bit. "(_First time with the honorific uptick, er..._) Yup! I was a pain to Nanny here for so many years." ...he eggs back, only to get a cute Nanny headlock in turn, to bemused teardrops all around. "A pain is a _light_ word to use, with this one." ... "Ow, the head! Ow the head! _OW, __**REALLY**__ THE HEAD!_" ...one can guess the mood. Tennyo whispers to Noike... "Remind you of anything?" ... "_Lots_." ...that Rea snickers at Noike's very mindful banter.

And then when Nanny releases him, she then adds... "And I gave Rei-kun and Sato-kun, your old room!" ...this Al blinking over... "My baby room?"

Rei just eggs on from behind him, with a comical waving of her right hand, across her nose, back and forth. "Yeah, and we just got the smell of paint fumes, out of the room, just last week." ...yup, more laughter, though Aleaic then strikes back, behind him. "Oh? And when's the _wedding_ finally?" ...he even turns fully and leans in on the two **BLUSHING** young kuns. Nanny looks back to egg as well. "Indeed. I don't usually allow married couples as orphans."

Rei and Sato just look at each other, with poisoned blushes, and then promptly... "Mind you own business Al!" ...both plain **BONK** Al in the square noggin. (Like a square pin, Al about was, for a split anime second there.)

Al's out cold again, as Rea then offers... "We brought the donations the family could spare." ...though Noike adds... "Good. They can go with mine too." ...that Rea and Tennyo _look_ back with. Tennyo adding... "They come from your _plane_ too?" ...that Noike sorta hic-shaddups with.

And as Al-dead-square-pin is poked at by Jomei and Saniiro, Nanny offers... "Let's help out with the additional bounty of the heart, shall we all?" ...with a hefty cheer from the orphanated lads and lasses. About everyone filters out, leaving Yosho, Nanny, and the two poking tykes, as Al is _really_ out cold. Nanny just sighs, shaking her head. "Laying down on the job again." ...that Yosho smirks, and then sees Nanny pull out a black permanent marker, and... "Here, have fun while we sort." ...as such Jomei **nabs** the marker, and... "Yay!" ...pulls the marker open.

Nanny and Yosho wisely avoid the stinky smell of black _putrid_ punishment, as Yosho offers... "It'll remind him to keep a solid head in his training." ...that Nanny accents... "I could only do so much for him here. A pity." ...as the smell inside gets _bad_. So do the kiddy squeals.

...

-Back home... no, the Okayama one...-

-**!BURST DOOR-**_**HEAVY**_** SOBBING!**-

Kiyone and Mayuka bulge their eyes at, as... "What's wrong Ryoko-kun?" ...this the said marionette of legend, bawls like a school girl, with a crushed heart, from a crush, _crushingly_. "I-I-I... _WAHAHAHAHAAA!_" ...as she bawls out like Little Taro or something, on the Kotatsu. It makes Sasami sure zoom on in, from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Mayuka makes a 'what the' baby sound, as Kiyone looks over as Mihoshi, Tenchi and Ayeka, are at the Foyer, Kiyone acidly snapping at... "_Tenchi_, what did you do to her."

"Something _awful_." ...Ayeka snickers in smirking, haughty snarky fashion. Mihoshi just chides. "Even if it's true, it's not nice to tell Ryoko something so... obvious."

"What's all the noise?!" ...Kiyone GP wise, bounds down from the stairs, and then stops, seeing Ryoko really losing it (for a comical reason, the mood in the room starts to tell of,) Kiyone just blinks, and then... "Good job Mihoshi!" ...smacks Mihoshi's back with! (Yup, it hurt. "_Owwie_.")

And then the shock of it. "She didn't do it Kiyone... I-I did." ...making Kiyone _look_ at Tenchi, covering her mouth in shock. "H-how could you! And... Good _job_ Tenchi!" ...with another hefty smack. (Yup, you guessed it. "Ouch!")

Soon, Misao, Mirei and Yugi appear from outside, as Ryo-ohki bounces over from Mirei, onto Ryoko, mewing questioningly. Strangely, Ryoko responds to it with... "-sobby- So what if it's true! I have needs, you know! -sobby-" ...that Kiyone strangely interprets with, at first a mutual look from momma and growing toddler (not _that_ fast, gee,) blink, before the silver haired momma then blinks over at... "Don''t tell me you... you _rejected_ her in bed!"

"_**No I did NOT!**_" ...Tenchi-ala-calm, sure making for weird smirks from the gathered lasses around, this before Ayeka just huffs, and chides with hands on hips... "Really you booze hound, it was high time some told you the truth of the matter. Why before now, I'll _never_ know!"

Tenchi looks chuckling pensive however, a hand behind his short haired head, with... "But... I was just repeating what Al told me." ...that makes for a BIG FAT... "_**HUH?!**_" ...that Ryoko suddenly turns from sobby, to anime FURIOUS! (With all that hand crackling energon and all.) "HE DID?! Why I oughta!" ...that even Sasami even turns angsty with. "Okay. _What_ did he say. I'll remember it when I use my spatula next time." ...that makes for about everyone, diving for cover behind either furniture, or Tenchi. Even _Ryoko_ at that. "_Ulp_... boy when she gets mad like her mother."

"Tenchi." ...an irate, silver haired momma grinds at an adopted son with. Tenchi just sighs... "Well..." ...and then actually is handed a small notepad, from Misao, before he looks at it... sighs... and then... "Well, to quote: '_Why does Ryoko drink so much, when she doesn't have the taste buds to enjoy it._' Yup, all him." ...Tenchi finishes with a goofy smile.

Ryoko looks... _peeved..._ Ayeka just quips in dryly... "Even if it _is_ true." ... "_Shaddup!_" ...ala Ryoko-girly, before she then RILES out, like a possessed demon. (Ayeka: "Oh what _else_ is new!") ... "Quiet prune for brains, and when that Al gets back... _**OHH!**_" ...with wrathful energon in hand.

"Yeah, when _we_ get our hands on him." ...Sasami once again, with a _eerily_ calm smirk on her facade. Yup, Ryoko and Tenchi **BOOKED** it, as others around cringe some more. Ayeka just quips, rather sheepish... "Ah... I see you have been taking notes from grandmother again." ...that Sasami just goes... "_Heh._" ...with.

Yugi just whispers at Mirei, both behind Ayeka-shield. "Hasn't Sasami gotten more aggressive, in this timeline?" ... "I wonder from where." ...Mirei drypans over at a chuckling Misao. Sasami just looks positively victorious there, as Kiyone (hiding GP behind Mihoshi-shield,) "So... how do we help Ryoko? Or... at all?"

"Just ask Washu." ...Kiyone goes back to being momma with a blurpy Mayuka, before everyone else remaining go... "_Ahh._" ...with mutual fist in slapped hand motions.

And then Sasami chimes... "I baked cookies!" ...to a resounding cheer in the hold. (Yup, change of tact stuff. It's a Masaki thing. Sasami: "What was that?" -holding rolling pin-" ...and an author **BOOKS** it!)

... ...

-The other home... one to find a home from...-

-And an Al-head about under the family round circle Kotatsu donated table of well use.- "I'm... not going back there."

"Oh come now." ...Noike teases Al, next to him, Tennyo the other side, as Tennyo just eggs... "So you told a truth about Ryoko, and... well.. she'll likely hunt you down for sport now, but... an honest soul is a clean departed soul, yes?"

"_Stop throwing me under the bus Tenchi drove over me!_" ...Al-kun **blares** back, to fluttered manes about the common area. Nanny just chuckles in, as a party atmosphere overtakes the Orphanage... "That's what you get, for being too honest." ...this Aleaic cocked an eye (about that,) as he quips. "More like an observation. Just never made sense with how... _**BLEH**_... she cooks... or was it alchemy... or something... _unnatural_." ...that makes the Masaki bunch around nod in agreement there. Makes all for more fun for the kiddies about, as Tennyo then looks at Al's face again, and _loses_ it again. Poor Al, and a face that looks like the roadmap of Nekomi was drawn upon it. Of just how mishmash the dragon-bunny image, that is supposed to be there... er... looks. Rei just waifs her hand again, as she bemoans. "Great, the smell is back."

Al just kookily toasts. "To old smells!" ...to resounding cheers of juice filled glasses, raised.

"To young hearts, that beat as one." ...Yosho strikes a chord in, and easily reciprocated around.

"To hope for all for family."...Nanny, her turn for cheers.

"To an engagement!" ...Aleaic cracking in, to an obvious... "_Quit it!_" ...from Sato and Rei.

"To stories!" ...much... well, all the kith in the room yell out, Aleaic just teardropping. "Knew that was coming." ...and from there, a hefty party takes place, through the night. Bad singing, overused board and card games, and gamuts of stories from Aleaic's Shrine Journey, and the time with the Masakis. (_Truncated_.) Of summary, as far as the earthquake, unexpectedly minor damage to the structure and grounds, other than shingle and dishevelment damage, much of which was already attended to, to the already well aged structure. (Made the more knowing Masakis, suspicious for that. Al just thanked an absent Tsui, done silently. Even if _not_ her.) Sato's broken hand, a cause of fallen over furniture that clipped his hand, the rest of him pulled away by Rei incidentally enough. Some toasted cheers for a proper hero of the hold, Rei blushing ;just right' at Sato. No other injuries, and word that Sato's hand was taken care of, by a 'local healer', that was staying over at the nearby Tarikihongan Shrine. Made Yosho blink there.

And then better tidings, as with Masaki assistance of donations, the already well stocked and properly rationed and managed food storage, was already well in no doubt. From there, worries turn to plain celebration, some of Al's shrine stories ply out, many the Masakis present, had already heard of. The volcano story, just gets him near throttled by Nanny! "What'd I tell you about playing with Volcanoes!" ... "-glah- And... this isn't... -blue- ...worse?"

Nobuyuki smiles out... "A common thread?" ...this Nanny DUMPS Al-kun, to regale. "Had to drag him away from a sulfur pyroflow once, near Fuji. I tell yah, this baka." ...that Rea just shakes a chopsticks (with squid) laden 'finger' at him. "Oh don't remind us, with this one, and getting into trouble."

"yOuR weLcOMe." ...Al-blue moans out...

And then some stories with Al's time with the Masakis, the Shrine they live at, and then talk of Al's artworks, a couple Aleaic was insisted upon bringing. And then a walk in the dark, to bring in somehow not brung in before final supply boxes, and then two 'large' covered up in tarp paintings of the Hills of the Okayama Prefecture, done in 'both' directions. To Al's regale. "I decided to do an image, from both sides of where I was standing, when I painted these. Wasn't easy, with the rain at times."

"_Wow_." ...many of Al's more knowing former orphan mates coo out, as Noike adds... "I guess it was a good idea to get him some art schooling, and... you're putting them up already?" ...as in watched, anime fashion, Nanny just chucks away from the wall, some random doodads... "Hey! I like that dead cat clock!" ...Maeko comically decries, nabbing said item of discard (with some anime hugging of it to boot,) before Nanny comically/animatedly, hammers in some out of nowhere nails with a from nowhere hammer, and both pictures, straightened in just as kooky a fashion. Al's face sure look deformed of off kilter, as Tennyo just judges. "Well it sure brightens up the room." ... "But it was Tsui that helped... oh... er..." ...Al suddenly turns away. Nanny, well... and everyone else looks back at him, and Nanny then snaps comical... "And we haven't heard about this girlfriend yet. _Who_ is she?" ...with a leaned forward posture, and hammer waggling, that Keiji and Akemi have to **dive** away from! Al-kun just looks pensive, maybe emo-pensive, before Nanny has none of that and... "-_Buzz-_ Too late! Body tickle attack!" ...hence how commanding Nanny can be, as Noike has to catch Al's drink, when the orphan LOT just _**waylay**_ into him, with an UBER-tickle attack of many limbs! "_Whahahaha! STOPSTOPSTOP! Whaha! I can't! WHE-__**SNORT**__-BWAHAHA!_"

"One should be mindful of honor." ...Yosho 'helps' with, with a juice sip. Tennyo then fiddles in her pants pockets and... "I suppose I should help him... maybe." ...and brings out a photograph, that is flung to Nanny's deft catch in fingers. And whence once is seen... "_Wow. She's gorgeous._" ...that the Orphan lot, suddenly **pile** up behind Nanny, to see. A mutual... "_Wow_." ...plies out, as Nanny then asks. "And you said she was away?"

Aleaic manages to get help righting up, from Noike, before he can comment in gasps... "Y-yeah... she... had business... -glah- ...abroad."

"When she coming back?" ...Sato auto-asks, and gets a bonk from Nanny for it. Aleaic manages to utter out, past some serious unease there. "Soon. I... don't know more than... that. It's... complicated."

"So I hear." ...Nanny eyes Yosho with. Nary such returned.

"But..." Rei tries to ask further of more need to know, than was wanton, and such proven as Nanny belays... "No no. One of the heart shouldn't be pushed of, of impetuous." ...this Rei and Sato eye each other with, before Taree just joshes... "No kidding. The way they were kissing last night you'd think... _EEK!_" ... "**SHUDDUP!**" ...Rei and Sato just go tickle attack unto Taree with! The other orphans just scoot away, as Nanny beams out. "Isn't love grand?"

Noike just holds a cheek, as much as Rea does. "_Oh yeah._" ...to Tennyo's and Noby's eye twitters. Yosho just makes a sip again.

The partying continues into the parts of the evening that little tykes aren't supposed to, as it was summer after all, but such doesn't prevent youngins from falling prey to sleep anyway. By midnight, only the oldest kuns are awake, as Sato is framed by Rei and Taree, as Yosho regales other tales from days gone by, to amuse by. Noby and Rea disappear for awhile and not asked about, as Noike and Tennyo find Aleaic's company to keep from being lonely, both ends of the same merit, where a Nanny watches ninja-esc wise, as Noike imparts, as she walks to the darkened 'backyard' of the orphanage, where Al leans on one of the overused swing sets there. "Came outside we see." ...this Aleaic looks over to see Noike's shadowed form, hallowed from lighting behind her from the dwelling, with Tennyo's similar own, so same. "Came outside to remember a bit."

"Old memories." Tennyo presumes, Al-kun nods. "Plenty. And..." ...he looks about at the bare lit implements of childhood fun, a couple of swings, a merry-go-round wheel, seesaws of three, a rutty looking sand playpen, and more... "...I remember everything here, I had scrapes upon."

"Rough play life." ...Noike stops afar of Aleaic, Tennyo to the other side of the swing set Aleaic is leaning on, as Al-kun nods readily. "That slide over there..." ...said dull metallic glint noted at, to the right of the other swing set... "...got me a really bad knee scrape. Think it cracked my jaw too."

"Poor kun." ...Tennyo teases. Al just smirks back over, trying not to lean on the swing set too hard, as it wasn't properly set in the ground, and it had 'begot' Al as a younger kun, at least once before. "What? You never had a scrape?"

Tennyo points at her head. "In the hair count?" ...that Aleaic blinks at kookily. Noike then adds... "The one I was on... er... off planet... had one that went three sixty around, for a swing set..." ...that Aleaic jerked his head over, as Noike just beamed back. "Broke my collar bone, one time!"

Tennyo just balked back, (as much as Aleaic went with anime dismay!) "What, are you _trying_ to one up us or something?"

"I burnt my finger on lava once!" ...Al just... er... struck back. Tennyo and Noike just _eye_ him back and quip. "Washu should examine you again."

"_**WHAT?! **_FORGET IT! _No __**way**__!_" ...that Al's overreacting motions, just make the two lasses laugh out loud hard. When all is said and done, Al is pensive with hand on head, as he then notes to a leveling off of laughter... "So you were an orphan once too, Noike?"

The said lass looks back over at him, and nods. "Indeed. I told you about my mother." ...this Aleaic gulps, and looks away. "Poor form indeed. Hope my mother didn't do that." ...that Noike blinks in hearing, and then smirks over. Tennyo then offers... "From what Grandpa told me, it is likely they loved you, until they... er... died. The... way, you were... er..."

Aleaic looks softly over, sidelong, and imparts... "I know about Hendai. Master Yosho told me enough." ...this Noike _juts_ a look over. "He did? But... then... do you know how...?"

Al-kun just shakes his head. "No. Only found as an infant, and brought here. Don't know by whom. Might be Yosho after all, but I didn't press to ask more, than what was comfortable to give anyway. Not like..." ...he wipe away a good tear welled up, of his left eye, the right saved until after... "...he would know either."

He then feels a hand on his left shoulder. A good pat of it, as Noike then nods. "You sure don't push, do you."

"I... don't like to make people mad at me. Might be... it." ...Aleaic chuckles off, Noike senses more, but leaves it.

"And here you are." ...three sets of eyes turn back suddenly, as the fourth decides to join in, such laden in both hands at that. Aleaic... "Nanny." ... "I just remembered, I never gave you the going away toast." ...this the two Masaki lasses hear, as Aleaic cocks an eye back with... "That was all for orphans of age, that had to leave, right? I was still underage and all, when I left."

"And here you are of proper age now." ...this as Nanny hands _sakazuki_ cups to Aleaic, and also Noike and Tennyo, whom act off kilter a tic, as Tennyo... "Should we take part?" ...as Nanny then... "I insist, to those of shared family." ...pops the bottle top off of... "Isn't that Junmai Ginjo-shu, from the local brewery?" ...that Aleaic comments... "And still? How _old_ is that bottle now?"

"I have my own preserving methods. Quite _proprietary_. And all here of the same that Kamasitu drank from, when he left us." ...that Nanny pours out, straight up warm. Aleaic then blinks... "Kamasitu? How's he doing?"

"Ask Nobuyuki-sama about him, at some point soon." ...Nanny infers, to then give a toast. Cups are raised, not all at once, as Nanny offers an old orphanage proverb: "May this drink give you freedom, from the chains of young lie without, and new life for much, much more to be had from."

"Hai." ...Aleaic nods, and then all four drink, Al and Nanny straight up, Noike and Tennyo after on realizing of prior sipping. Aleaic just 'whews' out... "So _that's_ what it tastes like. Not as sweet as... er... um..." ...Aleaic kinda looks away with. Nanny eyes in close suddenly, as Tennyo doesn't help at all with... "His girlfriend has her own special Sake', he's partaken in. And... _**wow**_... that is not meek stuff either."

"_Oh?_" Nanny _really_ leans in on Al-kun with, whom tries to lean _**really**_ away from. Aleaic just offers sputteringly... "Uh...y-yeah.. you s-see... yeah I like her, okay?" ...he dumps with, but then Noike and Tennyo _also_ lean in, and hence Aleaic just **shouts**... "_OKAY! I __**love**__ her! __**Whadayawant**__ from me!_"

"Just that." ...Nanny snickers on leaning back. Noike and Tennyo are beside themselves at their busted guts. Aleaic just endures it, and then decides to look at the dark, starry sky, patches of dark city illuminated cloud bases, in spots. By the time the laughter settles, fem eyes know the look well, for what it is. The shadowed darkness hides the blushed cheeks, not well enough, as fem senses ever seem attune with. Nanny sees love, as Tennyo and Noike see where love is 'directed' towards. By the time Aleaic realizes he's being stared at, he looks back with... "What?"

"Everything before nothing." ...Nanny quips. Aleaic just snickers a 'tch', as his cover, before Nanny changes subject with... "By the way, hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor, since your room is appropriated."

"And _where's_ all my old stuff?" ...Aleaic warily asks, Nanny quips level... "The kids stole it all, of course."

Al-kun just dumps, "No fair." ...as Tennyo pats his head.

...

Yosho sees afar, and nods to himself.

"What are you thinking Father?" ...as Noby looks over at the darkened gathering, one that Yosho then infers... "To do all I can to help out."

Nobuyuki looks, and then nods. "I guess I can too. I need to stop by Tokyo before we head back anyway."

Yosho just nods. "But not too soon. Time enough for a day to remember memory by. All that is worth fighting for." ...this of the last, Nobuyuki looks over with. He even asks. "Will it have to come down to it?"

"You know as much about why Rea married you, as much as I in training Tenchi's friend here."

Noby just sighed, and wondered aloud... "I wonder, what the world would be like, if we didn't have to fight."

"A better one, for all." ...Yosho simply remarked, as laughter in darkened afar, rises some.

And nearby, two elder still awake orphans, listen in, too intently.

... ...

"Okay, we're ready!"

A bunch of Masaki types (back at the ol household,) watch on, warily, as Washu does her Uber Mary Sue thang, with her holo-top, which makes one _other_ Masaki mate, so bound and tongue stretched, that wiggles _a bit_. "_H-hwey whaiit am mwuinute!_"

"Is she gonna be okay, Little Washu?" ...Yugi asks, as Washu looks back plainly. "What? Isn't this what you all wanted? I mean even if the source of the information is iffy at best, it behooves me to finally give me own daughter, a sense of taste, for the finer things."

"Or of anything at all, for that matter." ...Ayeka, ever so helpful. Too many others nod at that.

"Dowth weth haf ta duu dis?" ...Ryoko manages out through her tongue. Washu just rubs her temple. "I shouldn't. I mean I have _so_ much else to do here, as it is, would hate to think one minor detail would be worth my time."

"Then you drink this." ...Kiyone (_ewwing_ momma,) just hands Washu a plate of... wait... a _plate?_ Washu sure shares the eww face now... "What is this? Food? Drink? A solid-gaseous substance that... _okay_, it's coming alive." ...and hits a quick nearby holo-button, and the... er... thing... grows out of control for a moment, in one of Washu's gargantuan cage-tubes, and then promptly _**EXPLODES**_ into something black and viscous, that makes _sounds_ that causes Yugi **hightail it** out of the Lab! (And Misao to faint. Mirei: "That sounds cool." ...getting a couple of looks for it.) And then it turns into sand and desiccates into a odd copper-bluish pile that ferments some kind of _odd_ steam from it.

Washu... "Yeah, I get it." ...and hits another holo-button, that sends the... thing... into Tokimi's realm. Washu just yells out... "Sent ya another experiment Sis!"

"_Hey!_" ...a voice from somewhere else in the Lab snaps, and Tenchi looks off his left. "Wait. Isn't she..."

"Let's get started." ...Washu just changes tact, subject, and noise format, as Ryoko barely has time to wiggle in dismay, before Washu just hits another holo-button sequence.

There's that humpback whale being strangled to death sound. Washu: "A momma's job is never done."

Kiyone just looks at GP-Kiyone. "Keep Mayuka away from Washu, tonight." ...that Washu gives a dirty-anime look back with.

Tenchi just sighs.

Ryoko sounds like a robot whale crying.

... ...

-Nekomi, next morning, _less_ traumatic area-

"That was a good breakfast." ...a shmoo judges with a walking full belly, with two old friends, Sato walking easily, despite the bandaged hand. "Guess it's been forever since you had good ol fashioned orphanage cooking."

As they walked along the roadway, away off the way from the said orphanage, off at random direction at that, Aleaic looked around at old sights, still disheveled, but enough to be mindful of a strangely more peaceful nature of things. What with traffic far lessened for the time being, the sounds of nature around, more than making up for serenity that a roughed up Nekomi needed at present. Course that didn't stop Rei from popping Al-kun in the belly, commenting... "Must have been good food, you're daydreaming again."

"I got used to doing it a lot." Aleaic just sheepishly snickers back, Sato just offering. "Maybe we should go do, what you did."

"What? Get shoved out the door, by the others?" ...Aleaic looks back at the out of sight orphanage, where Nanny, Tennyo and Rea just outright shoved them all out, instead of helping with chores that Al actually was wanting to help with. Sato just relates instead to... "No, go on a Shrine... thing... journey. Like you did." ...that makes Aleaic blink off kilter, but then offer as a counter, looking a tic haughty in response. "Well at least you'd have a great love to accompany you each." ...that _really_ gets him smacks in the chest, from both sides. Kinda had to stop there to catch his breath, as Rei just grinds back. "Now you too? What is it with everyone wanting to marry us off together?"

"I... -hax- ...thought you... -wheeze- ...both loved each... -that hurt- ...other?"

Sato blink and looks away, as Rei looks ready to strangle the rest of Al-kun's breath out of him. "What was that?!"

"Truth..." ...Aleaic could only manage out. It was enough, as when a shmoo regains feeling in his lungs, (boy they hit hard, when in sync,) Aleaic offers out... "...the one of two things I learned in my time with the journey, and then when I finished it, and the thereafter." ...to a looking duo that pay heed to wisdom belied of the second wisdom to be said. "That the truth in the journey, made it all more real to learn from, and... that love... was what wrought it all, to even here and now. I... I really hope you all get to meet Tsui... soon."

Rei of course the more level minded folk lass here, over the two folk bakas with her, quips back. "Love made you do the journey."

"Yup." ...Aleaic about auto-quipped back, with one of his patented goofy smiles, in return. This before Aleaic walks between the two... "Oh, and bring extra shoes, all that walking _**wears**_ them out over time." ...with a flare of his eyebrows to boot.

"Lots of part time jobs too, I imagine?" ...Sato asks, and an Al-shmoo thumbs up unto behind him. Two less experienced shmoos, trade a look, then catch up to the leading shmoo. Sato then asked the next obvious question. "Aren't you supposed to tell us what you did was dangerous, not go, yada yada?"

"Didn't Nanny do that?"

Rei, back to Al. "No."

"Heh. Why should I. It's your lives. Just be mindful with them... and with each other." ...this he stops, as two young budding lovers look at each other again, and miss Al-kun stopping, and bump into both arms of him. "_Hey!_ ...oh." ...both halt their chide, as they see where they ended up walking near. Aleaic also sees some details, and... "Let's take this left instead." ...as his accompaniment don't argue that bit. Sato asks over... "Didn't you stop at Tarikihongan, before you left Nekomi?" Aleaic nods. "Yeah, and that _really_ pretty, if odd lady with that long blond... no... light brown hair that met me and told the Shrine Sekai had left, kinda _odded_ me out with what she 'blessed' me with. Let's not repeat any of that today, I get enough _oddity_ with my current family anyway."

"Plus, the place has only gotten weirder since you left." ...Rei puts out, that creeps Sato visibly. "Do you _have_ to talk about the place?"

"Wimp." ...Rei just eggs back at him, making Aleaic laugh out loud.

...

One reason for the left turn to Albuquerque, was him seeing Yosho already there. An odd bit, since Aleaic _knows_ he saw Yosho _'back'_ at the orphanage, as the three were being shooed out, and all. And this as of course, a still incumbent First Prince of Jurai, _knew_ he was seen, as deliberately intended.

As did the _other_ in royal company. "So 'that' be him, you speak of." ...that spoke to the Masaki Shrine Gonsekai, in a truly megami tone of _haunting_, that was nigh as powerful, as the one encasing Aleaic's heart. This Yosho sidelong eyes back, without turning his head, and imparts... "Him, and why I come for a single question, of an overriding matter at hand."

The lithe goddess, Intracellic, Yosho wasn't mistaken of in the least, stood there in a simple dress, that her Daughter within the Shrine still, ever favored for her own beloved, one resting from an equal trial of earthquake induced measure. (To be sure a good three day since all _dealt_ with, of _ill_ to Soulless measure.) This a mother of goddesses, remarks back... "You do know, we have a standing Pact, that stands of agreement, where our two entities do not interfere with each other. I'd hate to give _'them'_ above us now, a reason to get inquisitive."

Yosho nodded. "I am aware of happenings around here, as all stands anyway. Our own contacts are... too deft, of odd details, of events that seem to mirror our own now, in scales and measure."

The blond haired lass of _beyond_ belied ages, just nods. "And we are aware of your events, due to our... curiosity."

"Why I then ask, for one that may save us all. Of what I have seen, I have little doubt, but not enough detail to combat by and with."

The Intracellic goddess lay named Frigurina, _Anzasu_ otherwise code-true name known, eyed the aged gentleman, and then informed... "I speak to the truth, with the truth, _to_ the truth. None other."

Yosho knew what that meant, and dropped his disguise. Frigurina just sighed... "Apologies. I also am aware of why you conduct, as you have to do. Seven hundred years amongst short lived mortals of grace, all perhaps leading to this, of the truth."

The youthful elder now, just bowed. "I do not do this for me. I do it for their love, that may have escaped notice prior..."

"We know too danged much, I and We, assure you." Frig responded back, looking away with serious unease. "After all, Sentai was so vast and wondrous. It's Fall is one of the few travesties, we ourselves find _shame_ in not helping to combat."

"But yet you know why you did." Katsuhito eyed Frigurina back with, and the goddess flung her hair about in disgust, and told... "Because _few_, even Intracel above us all, have a fear that even belies _past_ Voluspa herself. Again, I've seen _far_ too much, that even had my eye before Sentai, to where a name 'Antara' meant something. I cried even harder..." ...she has to truly wipe a tear away with... "...when it too died, before its time. An _ancient_ time before the Billion mark, still never should have been."

"Then you know our Enemy." ...Yosho _gulps_ with. Frigurina looks anime thoughtful in response, and then... "Perhaps, a good time to take a walk, to a local pubbery, as a friend of mind here calls of such.. A strange request, but I suspect we both will need a stiff one, before I am through for the telling."

Yosho then leads an arm to his right. "I know of a fine brewery, that our 'kind' know where to make such retreats to."

Frig takes the arm, not actually given, but nonetheless, lead by, as she then asks... "So, now that you got Minaho out of the way, when do you two get to work on your next 'project', of the future."

"Already am." ...Yosho hides no blush with. And indeed, that night _would_ be needed for addled minds, at the end of the Telling.

...

"Do we have to do this to him?" ...a short, cropped dark teal haired fiancé asked, as she watched from a rooftop of little notice of below.

"_: Yes. :_" ...the adopting reason, also 'seeing', as they watched three friends progress. Noike just noted the holo-screen snap off, and then she sighs.

"Her and her games." ...Noike sure had a migraine coming on. And a technological 'flare' only Noike knew what to look for there...

...

A shmoo's worries are short lived, in favor of friendly accompaniment, and where able, places that were in decent enough condition to visit, such as the park areas, local vendors that were still open on reduced capability, and places of public interest, or one of private in particular.

"Remember this place?" ...Sato quips, Aleaic smirking. "More than." ...as he looked at the local 'samurai club' dojo, where he learned the _other_ art, he was advancing well into now. Rei cocked a off angle look, arms folded with unease. "Remember all the bills that your bandaging racked up, from here?"

"Remember the old cut, that led to this place?" ...Aleaic quipped all cutely kooky. That just led to Sato teardropping, as Rei turned around, about to barf. "-Ulmphff- ...after _**that**_ much blood? -_ULPFF_-" ...and **runs** to a nearby bush. (Ew.) Aleaic just looks back with propriety to Sato... "Still?" ...Sato sighing blandly. "Still." ...trying to ignore upchuck sounds 'nearby'.

-**!BAM!**- "**AHAH!**" ... "_YEEK!_" ...a sudden paper door **slammed** open, with snap pronouncement, causes two about soiled males in reaction! The instigator looking from the dojo slide door way (what's left of it again,) eyes and smirks past her spiky black hair, with several lengths of bound and braided pony tails. About 32, but youthful anyway, enough to play a prank, as Aleaic just tazed out... "_M-M-Ma-Master Michiko Amaterisu._(Oh dear.)"

"Thought I heard an old pupil." ...the sempai of the dojo folds her arms into her black and white underlined dojo kimono. The look on her face, just makes Aleaic 'ulp', and quip. "Does it matter I'm simply here on a relief effort?"

"I thought we settled all that." Sato plainly remarks, and to a _shushing_ spree from Aleaic. All the while a pale Rei comes back over, while wiping her mouth. "I hate blood."

Aleaic meanwhile eyes behind Michiko to... "I... see you're taking it easy on the students again." ...as Sato and Rei look, and pulls faces at the sight of _piled_ up bodies of students that look like burnt newts or something so worn out of souls. Michiko just shrugs, as she (wait, where did...) taps a boken, upon her back, behind her head. "They're a fine bunch of wimps! I haven't found a good student, since you left!" ...she's an excitable one. (Or maybe caffeinated.)

Aleaic just looks pip eyed, complaining. "But..."

Where the second boken came from, unknown, that ended up in his hands, Al-_blaringly_ worried just reasserts his complaint... "Can we not make this about me?!"

"Good luck." Sato huffs a playful annoyance at, Aleaic giving a comical peeved look back. Michiko then asserts... "I heard you found yourself one of the top swordsmen in all of Japan!" ...gee, she likes to shout. The subject matter, makes Aleaic wince more... "_Where_... did you hear about..."

"Sorry we don't carry double sided boken. But a real swordsman isn't pinned to one weapon anyway!" ...Michiko with a _really_ hungry look on her face. Not sane looking either!

"Michiko, I... _**YIPE!**_" ...and he promptly is waylaid into! Sato just _**scampers**_ Rei away to the side! "We had to come this way!" ... "I blame you baka!" ...Rei yelps at Sato, before LOUD **cracks** of boken ring in the area! Enough that is garners attention from several random wanderers by, as much as from Michiko who coos... "_**Ooh!**_ You got strong!"

"You can stop yelling... wait... that didn't..." ...Aleaic realizes his blocking stance, isn't causing _any_ strain on him. Michiko tests that and makes three expert swings, side to side and then a QUICK overslash that Aleaic takes _each_ with far more utter ease, than he ever remembered of himself prior! Sure all gets the attention of even the various students inside. Michiko meanwhile realizes... "**FINALLY!** All out!" ... "_What?!_" ...Aleaic 'and' the Students all snap, before Michiko really pulls out the sudden stops! (Not sure she knows restraint.) Aleaic then for the next fifteen seconds, endures a _**tirade**_ thundering boken strokes from all around him, at a speed that drops most jaws around in witnessing!

Rei sure is one of them... "He's... _he's keeping... up?_" ...as Aleaic realizes further how 'slow' it all was to him. Other than having to adjust to having one blade, the patterns are similar, that he can use lessons from Juraian Style sword combat routines, and some of his Chizima patterns, to give Michiko, what she's really after. A challenge!

'_Is... is this what training with Tenchi and Yosho has done to me?!_' ...Aleaic even has mind to realize that of thought, that past _thirty_ something strokes of boken parries, counters and thrusts, that Aleaic doesn't even realize he's not breathing hard. After a _**striking**_ six part exchange, that Aleaic keeps within a small circle... '_Hate to hurt anyone else here, with this._' ...before he bounds back a bit from a couple of Michiko best slashes, and **ducks** a third slash, that she spins around from over his head, to then _**whip**_ a secondary reaction stroke, that Aleaic takes _sturdy!_

And both boken _crack_ enough, that Michiko smirks, to Al's eye cocked facade. "Well. I see I'll need to use the good implements, next time around!"

"Yeah. Sure. Next time. Uhuh." ...Aleaic has a mixed facade of sheepish and peevish. An old teacher then steps back, as both boken just shatter into oversized splinters. Sure made Aleaic stutter a pip eyed look, as Michiko just announces. "I think I finally have a graduate from my school. The first in... uh..."

One of Michiko's students dryly remarks... "You've never had a graduate."

"You 'have' a _graduating_ criteria?" Even Aleaic blinks kooky at. Michiko just **barks** back... "I HAVE STANDARDS!" ...to some hair blown backwards. One of the random types behind Aleaic just faints from the 'back blast'. (And bad breath.) Al's dizzy eyes last only long enough for him to then see Michiko then hand him... "Eh? Is that the sash from your..." ...her own yakuta. Sure makes Al pensive, as a teacher imparts... "I certainly can't teach you squat now."

"You know I was just passing by and all, right?" ...Al-kun.

"Take it or I'll strangle you with it!" ...Michiko... (gee.) "See! Got it on! No mas!" ...as Al SNAP ties the sash on, over his belt, that a teacher looks mighty triumphant with. (And probably insane.) She then huffs over at... "See what you got to measure up to! Time for more training you **shmucks!**" ...as Aleaic just sees Michiko just anime **stomp** by him, and right into the dojo, where a bunch of students within start crying like babies, before the dojo slide door SLAMS shut behind a teacher, and a LOT of sounds of peeps being **beat up** well and good, suddenly anime cascades within! ": _**YOURE ALL WIMPS!**_ :" ...such a gentle soul she is.

Aleaic just glowers a deadpan look at... "W-what the HECK was all **that?!**" ...this Sato walks over and snickers. "Sorry. Forgot she had a thing for yah."

"_She did?_" Aleaic warbles, before the dojo door opens for a split second, with Michiko's head stuck out from it... "_**Do!**_" ...and _pops_ back inside for more tarring and quartering! Al-kun just **ZIPS** out, stage right with... "I'm outta here!" ...past the teardropping gallery. Sato and Rei just egg on, running right behind him! "_But you'd be great together!_" ... "_**FORGET IT!**_"

One pair watching it all, just eye each other. "Was that him, you said of once Sentaro?" ... "Yup Skuld. He's not changed much." ... "Except skill. Gee whiz. About like Cousin even." ... "Heh."

Afar, Aleaic's progress yells behind him, **sliding** to a stop... "_Stop teasing me, __**I got a girlfriend!**_" ...that Rei and Sato catch up well enough with. Sato just wheezes out... "Yeah... you... whew... you got stamina." ...that Al-kun sees Rei lean heavily on Sato's back suddenly. This before Aleaic senses a split moment too late, as he's bumped into lightly, by someone. Aleaic split moment tries to look, before 'sensing'... "Eh?" ...a dropped iota that clacks off the ground suddenly. Rei, Sato, and the bumping 'interloper', watch as Aleaic sees the... "_Whoa! Wait a!_" ...small iota about bounce over to a sewer grate. Only a _**deft**_ nab of his enhanced hands, grabs it... "..._ah!_ Ah! **Okay!** Got... um... mis... Miss..." ...he turns and sees a lady of regal beauty, turn to him, as Aleaic starts to hand back... "...sorry I bumped you. You dropped this... this...?" ...he looks at the small, acorn shaped iota, that looks like tiny beige 'leaves' are overlapping each other perfectly, upon an 'acorn'-esc base of soft blue. Aleaic looks at... "Is this an earring? _Wow_." ...before he sees the lady of note, step back over and impart in a royal tone. "Why I didn't realize my boy. I apologize for bumping into you like that." ...as she covers her really soft, yet stern hands, clasped over Aleaic's jittery, yet steady all the same own. Aleaic swears he feels a warmth, from the strange iota, that the lady with cream colored, long hair, dressed in a kimono of light lavender, overlain with dark rich purple. The piercing wine colored eyes, eyed Aleaic's hazel ones _intently_.

Aleaic teardrops, and meekly states openly... "I got a girlfriend."

"Good to know." ...before the unknown lady leans to whisper into his ear. "And I can see why." ...before she pulls away with the 'trinket', and bows to... "Thank you." ...Al-kun, whom reciprocates quickly, before the elegant lady begins to go whence she came. Aleaic just stares for a kooky moment, as his orphan friends come up and... "_What was __**that?!**_" ... "Got me. What a day." ...before the Two lay into the One, with: "_And what's the speed boosts suddenly!_"

"I told you my new home as weird stuff to it." Aleaic tries to meekly bade off. The two have _none_ of it, and break at the opening made. "Then **spill** buster!" ...Rei starts! "Yeah!" ...Sato, not helping.

"I think I just got hungry!" ...Al-bozo just **zips** off with, chased after by two _really inquisitive friends_, leaving behind an interloper that looks back, as she quips to... "Did you get all that?" ...as the 'iota' in her fingers, glows a silvery blue. The devil herself just smirks, as... "Worth it then, to use the Glass Sapphire, for a bit of fun." ...before she teleports out of sight, with a good giggle.

... ...

-Oh gawd, not back there _now_.-

A happy hum of a chef, chimes out... "Okay! Dinner's ready!" ...that Sasami herself at the table, jittered out at the table. "G-great."

The looks on the various Masaki faces at that table? _Abject horror_.

The chef of note? Ryoko. (Start running folks.)

Tenchi just warbles out... "Heh... he-heh... ready already and... _what's_ that sound?"

Ayeka sure looks putrid in face: "_What's the smell?_"

Ryoko just comes in with a big pot of... um... the Harry Potter books couldn't make a potion, that disgusting looking. Or... black... "I made everyone soup! I wanted to try out my new taste buds and share with everyone the experience I had, tasting everything!"

Kiyone ran away with... "I need to change Mayuka's diaper!" ...Mayuka carrying her! (_What?! Wait!_)

The other Kiyone just eyes the pot, that once was a steel metallurgical alloy, that now... looked like cracked stoneware from a dead civilization. She then ZIPS out of sight... "I'm on patrol!" ...and _Yagami_ just **blasts** off, at record time! Mihoshi just squeaks out... "_Don't leave me Kiyone._" ...with tears that burn up on near contact with the air around the pot.

Ayeka just BLARES... "**What** is this!? It _can't_ be safe to... exist!"

Sasami just sniffs... "My poor cooking pot." ...as Ryoko just dryly cracks back. "Hey! I said I wanted to share the taste of things I can do so with now. I just used whatever tasted good to me, even that stuff in the sink, and under it. And I guess part of it too. Sorry Sasami." ...whom said lass just faints Al-kun style.

Tenchi of course tries to be... diplomatic, the baka... by... "It can't be that bad then..." ...putting a spoon into it.

The spoon _poofs_ into black dust, and some rising specter of black magic, rises of some horrid skull, that makes dark choral sounds of death. See Tenchi's _**wide**_ eyes? (Ones that lost their eyelashes, just then too.)

Ayeka just _direly_ eyes... "_I'll never eat again!_" ...a peeved Ryoko: "Gee, what drama queens."

And then, just then... blessedly so, a hazmat tone sound then enters the room, as does everyone looks, and... "Oh, Little Washu in a hazmat suit. Cool." ...Mirei quips, as Washu and Tama, both 'dressed' for the occasion, just plods on in, to whit the savior of the hour imparts... "- We gotta work your on actual cooking knowledge next. Earth may not stand a chance, if we don't. -" ...Ryoko... "Hrumph, _whatever_." ...before Washu uses a... "- Activate the subspace enclosure Tama. -" ... "- Right Washu-chan-chan! -" ...and the Washu clone just hits a device in her hands, and the... er... soup, as... "- Good thing too. It was turning primordial. It may have died with exposure to bioforms here. -"

Tenchi... "_It__ may have died!? __**What about us?!**_" ...ever so calm.

Yugi just points up a finger. "All sentient lifeforms have a right to exist. Find that soup a good home, will you Little Washu?" ...that Misao jitters an eye at her for.

"- Yup. -" ...and turns around. Ryoko just rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll try sandwiches instead then."

Ayeka... "_No! Nono__**no**__!_ You'll make sand -_witches_ at this rate, you space trash!" ...might have a point. Ryoko just smirks. "Then how about Pop-tarts. Sheesh, tough crowd."

Tenchi just hears his stomach grumbling. "I had to open Al's big fat mouth." ...before he then hears... "- I'll get the replicator going instead. Probably faster to eat, with Sasami traumatized. -" ...this Tenchi looks over at Washu, and asks. "Is that project you're doing, about done?"

"- Already done. They're fine tuning things. -" ...Washu vanishes back into the Lab with. Misao just has her head lain on the table, anime weak from hunger. "Great for them." ...which Tenchi snickers, and then joins in, after another stomach rumble, of his own. We'll ignore Mihoshi whimpering the same.

Ryoko just huffs arms folded... "Wimps I tell yah." ...and gets kicked into the wall by Ayeka.

... ...

-On the road, to a _much_ safer place.-

The next day, after another rousing night of orphan summer frivolity, Aleaic indeed asks a question to Nobuyuki, about a certain former orphan. The result is the next morning, Rea and Noby take Al-kun on a van ride to... "Wow, been forever since I went through Tokyo." ...Aleaic quips, then thinking... "Not for a long time anyway."

Rea looks back, as Aleaic sits in the van mid-seat, Rea and Noby up front, Rea doing the driving this time, commenting... "You've ever been to Tokyo then?" ...as she keeps her eyes on the road. Aleaic just comments... "A few times as a tyke, on Orphanage trips. When I did the Shrine journey, I just skirted to the north, both times I passed by it. I had to keep to the less expensive areas during my time on mah pilgrimage, so not much for splurging."

"I guess we'll have to take care of that then." ...Nobuyuki comments. Aleaic blinks and tries to bade with his hands waving... "N-not too much. Don't wana act like a prude and all."

"Oh we have some ideas in mind anyway." ...Rea sidelong quips back, for a tic, then back to the road. Noby then comments. "But first we're stopping over at my main workplace."

"Kay." Al just quips, then looks around at the unfamiliar, urban interspersed sights. The receding eastern slope of Mount Fuji was framing it well, as they passed away from earthquake damaged areas, back to areas not so harmed. A bit of smudged sky fading away, well enough, for something more nominal, for an unexpectedly unnominal trip.

Meanwhile, the upfront couple just chat lightly to themselves, including a bit of married banter that Noby keeps losing at. Aleaic doesn't pay heed, as the more he looks at the sights, the more his mind wanders to whom he wish he was sharing them with. He then realizes... '_Maybe she's with me right now again, like she was before._' ...and feels a warm comfort from it.

One carried all the rest of the way to Tokyo.

... ...

-High in orbit, _Kirito_-

"Then it's really true." ...Misaki looked _warily_ on with, the backdrop of the subspace throne interior, allayed in favor of essentially outlandish information, to be had.

Lady Seto looked back, as she kept gentile grip on her used 'iota' from the prior day. Empress Funaho rubbed at her own temple. "It correlates with the data from the Holo-archive. I for sure one, _didn't_ want to believe it."

Azusa leaned forward in his throne, off of that. "So fairy tales can come true." ...this Funaho looks over meekly with. "Perhaps to prefer, a living anecdote instead, husband." ...Azusa just nods with, acting hardly his nominal self, these days, anymore it seemed. Seto then looked at the Glass Sapphire in her hand, and then at the holoscreen, that showed a moving vehicle that beheld a shmoo, that if he knew how many eyes were on him... he'd faint.

Seto then just remarked out, mainly to believe it with her own mind now. "Somehow, Sai'Hon exists with us. And after all we were endured of seeing..."

"Not all of him, for certain." ...this Azusa sure for one, blinked over in hearing, as Misaki took a more nominal stance, befitting her Station of call. The folded arms, and a rather judging gaze, made Azusa impart over, to get thoughts out in the open. "You are not convinced, this... Aleaic... is the same soul?"

"Too rough at the edges. He needs a... -narly smirk- ..._woman's_ touch."

Funaho eyed over at her sister of _many_ centuries. "Will he be in one piece, after your said touch?"

"Hey."

Seto didn't help. "And what _kind_ of touch, are we talking about?"

"_HEY!_"

"I'd like a hero left in one piece." ...Azusa added, and begot a more usual _**manic**_ Misaki, in his full purple bearded face! "Maybe _you'd_ like my touch then?!" ... "Nay nay, you be the queen."

"Second." Funaho teased, while looking royally nominal in doing so. Misaki just gave her back, the ol anime evil eye in turn. Misaki then made one of those _weird_ 'ah-ha' eye binks, and then slyly looked at Azusa, whom a husband had all right to suddenly sweat under. "_Ohhh._ Someone means they want my _special touch_ then. Yes?" ...as she caressed his nose to lips. Seto and Funaho couldn't help but betray a giggle, before Azusa just proves more equal to the game, as he takes Misaki's caressing hand and leaves a tender kiss on it. "Later perhaps." ...and stands to leave a Second Empress to swoon, before the Emperor draws near the head of House Masaki, and infers. "Perhaps, my other equal love, we should attend to a visitation to see to family."

"Soon indeed." Funaho replies back, with her own loving croon. Seto then coughs a tic behind her opened bento fan, and injects her own bit in, as she looks at the holo-screen quite huge and afar. "Perhaps then, it is time for another family visitation."

"On _my_ terms this time!" ...Azusa suddenly announces, that gets knee jerk looks from _quite_ a few, around the throne area. Azusa makes it certain. "I will also ascertain the 'situation' down below myself, as well as inspect the _boy_ you are all so infatuated with."

Funaho round over before him quickly... "But Lord Tenchi is..." ... "...too powerful to be simply ignored, any longer." ...Azusa ironclads to a rare wilt of the iron lady before him. Azusa looks over, as a second holoscreen shows an image below, of one Tenchi Masaki, with several familiar faces around him of family, and otherwise note, as the said personage took a break from field work. This as Azusa also makes it clarion. "It would seem, that not even a ploy to keep tabs on _him_, was of merit after all." ...this a deliberate jab at Lady Seto, whom looks over, _less_ than appeased on hearing such. Azusa weathered it. (Somehow.) A gruff grunt and then a look back at... "And now the high heavens themselves lain him, as a prize of a returned hero. I've seen them both together myself. It's rare to consider that I would even bother with the concept of a successor, _other_ than whom I myself had chosen prior." ...that really gets the _gasps_ going, as Misaki and Seto trade a startled look, as Azusa folds his arms and states. "And a returned hero that would make a _fine_ Knight of Jurai, _as_ a Successor's personal Guardian, one day."

Lord Azusa looked back at the royal trio of ladies, and imparts... "_If_ I have to keep dealing with the boy, this... ergh... _Tenchi_... as often as all seems to be leading up to, I will conduct it all, on _my terms_."

"Indeed." ...rare is even Lady Seto, that taken aback. And then Azusa probably pushed it too far with... "Unless you'd prefer him, as another of my... what did you want me to call that Senia Yamada? Oh yes... _victims._"

"_**What was that?!**_" ...three rather irate ladies in Azusa's _**grill**_, proved how loved Tenchi was, in said Crown Prince's absence. Azusa just wisely baded with hands raised defensively. "To hence my point." ...said _really_ squeakily.

Seto just pulls back. (But two wives _don't_.) The devil then infers... "Then perhaps we shall play your game this time, upon them."

"A test rather." ...Azusa has to pull back to finish. "After all..." ...as the others look, Azusa states another further... "...we need to see how rough, a Returned hero is. How better than to aid in advancement, of _my_ intended goals."

Misaki just interprets, with a lean over to whisper to... "I think hubby just wants to get Sai'Hon's autograph." ...a giggling Funaho. "Probably more."

Azusa just grumbles from there.

"Wait a bit further." ...a new voice injects, that _no_ soul aboard dare not gasp at! Many below the mortal _goddess_, if in renewed format, makes for many a nearby kneel outright, as it's about joined by four of the Juraian apex, as Azusa starts to... "_La-Lady Tsu_..."

"Wait." ...the goddess replies, before Misaki blinks up at... "So _that_ be the final result?" ...of a bio-format, of her prior 'priestess kimono' with a long teal mane that shined the light of Sol off it, like the water of her name. The eyes of soft, pink iron, look on with serenity. Seto sees anyway, and smirks. "Your web has born excellent fruit."

"More than I myself was ready for." ...a goddess isn't hiding. Tsunami notes to Seto... "Though use of an ancient Sentai Seed, may have taken my trust, a _tad_ too far." ...this Tsunami even taps her foot impatiently-esc at. The folded arms make for general anime unease around.

Seto just teardrops. "I myself... we even... didn't expect to find it waiting, in the Archives."

This a close up of ... "For a reason. I need to inform Beloved of it all first, as I cursed him of it, in the original prior." ...a goddess's 'borrowed' pink eyes, (of hue at least, the real owner has the originals, well and true,) are glistening a bit again. "The same of reasons I locked the truth away to protect us all, from mistakes of a realm that was too vast to be properly prepared for the backlash that ruined it all. But now... perhaps... there is reason there to not allow ignorance to remain now, after all.

And I want _him_ to know first, before we all learn at equal turn."

Seto gulps, feeling a _lot_ was there, left unsaid. '_Just how large is this story really becoming? Light..._' ...she blinked at her own 'curse' word... if really at that, in fact. And then she looked... "So my friend, how do you intend to proceed."

"We shall attend to that." ...a sixth, (_Second_) voice of goddess instilled, of crystal sonnet, and mane of indelible white, in a long ponytail, and white and blue Chinese smock garb. The _crystal_ blue eyes made the unprepared mortal bunch around, stumble back, hardly braced as a result, when as a _seventh of Third_, added off blinked in porting... "And we will suffer a new brand of love upon him." ...of copper-blond tresses, cropped at the crown, ponytail of length akin, to go with an odd 'dress' of wine red flared slacks, and a shirt and jacket top, that ran a black 'center' shirt, slacks and jacket alike, with gold lining in seamed between the two primary colors.

A trio tableau of celestial beauty, made mortal, for a _reason._

Misaki just pulled a face at the Second voice... "Of all things _Fungesian_ unwanted." ...Funaho nodding stiffly (but cutely.) Azusa however how jittered at the Third goddess voice, and wondered aloud. "So much we're not prepared for then. The _annoyance_..." ...that the 'third' just _smirked_ back with, saying nothing. (To an emperor sized teardrop, for sure.)

Lady Seto meanwhile looked at the _Three_ standing before him, as she smirks a _really_ wicked smirk. "He really has no chance, does he."

Three cute shakes of heads, are all that is returned.

And then a eight (fourth,) goddess-sorta voice pops a head in and **riles**... "Will you three get _**back**_ here for the last astral pin down adjustments! You'll kill all Existence unanchored, at this point!" ...wup, good ol Washu. "Aw shuddup author-o-nutered!" ...well gee.

And Three _dejected_ (and comical,) moans come back with... "_Oh fine Nanny Washu._" ...and the Three shuffle on into a strange portal, like school girls entering detention or something. Didn't look to happy about it either. Washu just huffs all 'teacher' like, and then looks back at the Juraian Royals. "I tell you, kids above us all, these days." ...and anime zip-pops out of sight.

That leaves the foursome of royals, to looks at each other aghast.

And then... start laughing... _for awhile._

... ...

"_**Kamasitu?**_"

"**Hey! Little Bro!**" ...a familiar (to Al-kun,) voice calls back. Nobuyuki waves. "Hey there Mr. Tokiyashi!" ...this Aleaic looks over with. "A who _what_ now?" ...this eye ladens back to a well dressed executive dark suited nature, well gel cropped dark hair and a confident smile to boot. However Aleaic saw the young executive beam a good smile over, nonetheless. This as across an opulent board room that doubled as a private office, that took up a good large portion of a corner 25th office floor, or the Nihonbashi Mitsui Tower, stylized in dark redwood, dark marbles, and with fake gold lining throughout. The glowing light of a bustling Tokyo day outside, reflected in places, sharp and prismatic.

Aleaic just quipped over... "Business is good, no?" ...that Nobuyuki laughed at readily. Rea just giggled, as Kamasitu came over and gave a good bear hug to... "So you finally found out, Little Bro!" ...to a face _and_ rib cracking Aleaic! Al-kun just wheezes out... "Good... to... -really cracking- ...see you too... -glah!-"

Rea just continues her giggle with... "We thought we'd bring someone you know, as a future employee, one day to come." ...this Aleaic manages to look back despite double vision, as Kamasitu blinks. "New employee? Ah! -hard Al-back smack!- Taking after the family business, eh?"

Aleaic... well, he's loved and abused... "Yeah... I, wait... you know about...?" ...this Kamasitu just smirks. "Hey. I keep track of stuff my Little Bro is doing. Of all places to be adopted, at that." ...this Aleaic really looks back at Nobuyuki, whom chuckles... "What can you do. He came to Tenchi's place, so haggled and alone. We had to take pit on him." ...and Rea's giggling, don't help Al's peeved blush. Neither the additional **BACK SLAPS** from... "Well! This one was always so easy to take pity on! I mean, why else did I take him under my wing, back in the day!" ...a boisterous CEO.

"Nice to be... -eyes bloodshot- ...remembered." ...Aleaic wonders if he'll _ever_ feel again.

"Always good to be remembered." ...another female voice enters the scene, as Aleaic looks over (and can't help a blush,) at the young lady of short dark cropped hair, sharp, cool, yet soft eyes came up in a dark red full slacks business suit, came up with dark eyes and a warm demeanor, that easily took the side of Kamasitu, in arm no less, this two smirks behind Aleaic, hear equal to the one to their fore, as Kamasitu offers... "Indeed. Aleaic, my old Little Bro, this is my Vice-CEO and wife, Sanno Tokiyashi, whom _I_ took my name after.

Aleaic blinked. "You mean... no, wait... first..." ...he bows and offers his full name to Lady Sanno, _before_ he then asks off propriety... "You mean Nanny _never_ told you your surname?" ...this Sanno looks over with a tilted head of tilting locks, as Kamasitu replied... "Nope. You know how bad parents are, compared to the good ones I married into." ...this Sanno pops a flat palm into Kama's suit chest. "You're welcome."

Nobuyuki then imparts, to change subject... "So. You two got the new contracts ready for us to look over?" ...that Kama nods. "Yup. Them, the new tower we got planned, and the yearly donation project for the new Nekomi orphanage you want." ...this making Aleaic nod, and then _realize_ to jerking looks, back and forth! "Th-the new _what?!_"

It was Noby's turn to give hard back slaps, (and Al's eyes turn different shades of 'X'-eyes of the dead, all the while.) "Yup! It's something we like to do at the Corp here, one of those tax write offs that do someone some good. Guess who gets a new place, by winter!"

Sanno just flutters sultry eyes that blink anyway. "Is he going to be alright?" ...this Kama just belching a good guffaw out! "Him? He poked into lava once. He's trouble I tell yah!" ...Sanno just giggling and Aleaic... somehow his soul didn't depart there.

And when (somehow) Al-kun recovers, Kamasitu then suggests, "How 'bout you take a trip to the top of the skyscraper here. We got a bit of boring stuff to get out of the way."

"Boring?" ...Sanno 'rectifies' there, and Kama-kun by all rights... "Exciting! I mean wonderfully exciting!" ...kissing Sanno's hands all over. Aleaic just smirks back... "Who's the CEO?" ...this causing Sanno to lean into Al-kun's face. "Oh? I guess you don't give your own girlfriend enough of the same then?" ...Al-kun just snickering, helplessly commenting back... "Does everyone know about Tsui?" ...this a mutual... "Umhum." ...plies back, all around him. Aleaic just slumps, before Rea then offers... "How about an escort up there, and let... -hip bumping Noby- ...the boring work get done." ...this Noby just grinning back heavily. "Oh sure. It all won't take too long here."

From there, Aleaic is led up by Rea, for one of the things Kamasitu knew well about a younger 'brother'. (One of those 'Big Brother / Big Sister' deals, as far as an orphanage deal goes.) And that was panoramic beauty, plenty of memory to assure by. Kama and Sanno look, as Noby sees the two leave. When assumed out of earshot, Kama then sighs. "Sorry. Hope I didn't come off too heavy on Little Bro there." ...this Sanno eying over, as Nobuyuki looking back lay. "Oh, you're fine. I guess you know as much as we do, what's happened to him."

"Thank the 'network', we all know well of web and leaf." ...Sanno chose to impart. Noby just shrugs. "Well, Tenchi really has taken to him. The girls too, despite how it all was planned out. I won't say any of it was really supposed to turn out, how it all did."

"Better, to be sure." Kamasitu replied better. Sanno then looks 'up', at the red wood ceiling, past it to be sure, and imparts. "For a lot more, if we didn't know better."

Noby then claps his hands. "Okay! Let's get to work!" ...this Kama offering to the head seating at the elongated meeting table of length, a CEO giving seat to the company owner, adding... "We also have the figures of repairs to your old household."

"Knew those losses were coming." ...Noby meekly lent, Sanno rounding the table to the other side where Kama would sit... "Ryoko and Ayeka, the usual losses to our portfolio there." ...to mutual chuckles, around the table. "Mihoshi being no better." Sanno quips, more laughter there. And with some fancy imbedded computer monitors, swivel raised from within the table, and project reporting and all such work begins.

... ...

-**SNEEZE**-

"_GEEZE! Watch it ladies!_" ...Tenchi couldn't help himself, as Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi, rub at their noses. It sure made Ryo-ohki: "MEWOWOW!" ...**bolt** away, as much as the magical girl team, cluster around Sasami, the four of them all nice and freaked out!

Ryoko just auto-blames... "Al-yutz must be talking about us again. Ayeka just quips back, rubbing at her nose with a procured napkin... "Must you blame everything on him now?"

"_**WHY NOT!**_ After what I got put through, he's lucky I don't have Ryo-ohki bombard that Nekomi place of his!" ...Ryoko, a bit angsty... "Yeah! What of it, author Lutz!" ..._gee_, no respect an author tells yah.

"Oh! Noike!" ...Yugi calls over, as she looks to her left, and then everyone else present sees. Noike waves... "Hi! And... Oh no, not the hug... GLAH!" ...as Mihoshi, all comically teary eyed, gloms onto Noike, like she died and resurrected, or something. "Oh Noike! I missed you since forever! Well, forever since a couple of days ago, but that's been too long! And after Kiyone left me for patrol, and hasn't come back since! I've been so lonely! Are you lonely too Noike! Huh? Are you? Are you really?"

Noike... a bit of a neutral, pensive facade there, as Tenchi just jokes in... "Hey, you came back, you know." ...waggling a rice cracker. And BOY did he **dive** away, from the anime devil face he got in return. Mihoshi just keeps hugging away, _maybe_ a bit too cozy, as Ayeka quips over. "Where are Lord Aleaic and Lady Tennyo?" ...Noike starting back... "They are... _get off of me! -__**SHOVES**__ Mihoshi off-_ ...there, and they are in Tokyo and the orphanage, respectively. I'll head back tomorrow before they get back."

"Oh..." ...comes a voice behind Noike, that even she shivers at still, as Washu arrives on scene at the carrot fields... "...I see you took the _plane_ back." ...this Noike _slumps_ in hearing. "N... not you too Washu."

"But it's such an effective airline." ...Noike hears even from Ayeka. The adopted princess just eyes Ayeka dryly back, and quips. "Oh? And you'd not do the same if you had _Ryu-oh_?"

Noike regretted that, about as soon as she uttered it, as Ayeka looked away. Ryoko just edged in... "Hey, Ryo-ohki took that crash as well." ...that Ayeka just spat back... "That _you_ started." ...and rose with a huff. "And now I'm not hungry anymore, _thank you_." ...she mainly directed at Ryoko, but the lot felt the sting anyway. Ayeka huffs off, and is just about out of sight, before Washu quips. "Bet she's going to check on _Ryu-oh_, since it's been awhile since she last did. Kinda easy to forget she has that Tree still."

Noike just warbles... "My bad. Really." ...Tenchi however asking aloud to looks around, at him. "But I thought she was happy when Tsunami gave me the new _Ryo-oh_ seed, for Ayeka to plant." ...this Noike alluding back, while having her arms crossed, across her abdomen in self admonishment, while speaking all the same of it all. "Well, Ayeka had just gotten her bonded Tree, when Ryoko attacked Jurai, so Ayeka rushed an unfinished ship harness into battle with Ryoko. Like her mood was helped any when Yosho ran off, like he did. I'm a yutz like that too."

"_Oh_." Tenchi encapsulated without pushing. Ryoko just sighed in... "Yeah, like I had a choice when Kagato made of mess of me, and Jurai, with his idiocy. Good thing he's rid of now. That Suzuka broad too." ...that led to mixed emotions there. A good moment before fester sets in emotionally, Mirei just inserts... "Nice to know we have normal enemies." ...to a strange tryst of brightened mood of chuckles around. By the time it levels off, Noike just returns subject towards... "I imagine Ayeka is still sensitive about it all, nevermind the fact that without a formal harness for her Treeship, she'll feel... impotent... before such happens."

"How do we get her one then?" ...Tenchi asks, really getting some looks back. He just wilts... "Sorry."

"Oh, don't be." Noike imparts quite openly, as Washu then walks over and injects, with her usual arm folded flair. "You remember Ryuten, correct Tenchi?" ...this Tenchi nods. "How could we all not?"

"I don't." ...Yugi pokes her fingers with, Mirei and Misao just look with mirrored heads tilted to each side of the other, as Washu remarks... "I'll find the holo-archive on that trip, later on if you want." ...before she then comments back... "And as to a ship harness for Ayeka, we'd have to have one carved out for _Ryu-oh_, from either there, or one of the other several Systems now, that Jurai ships get them made. The problem then, is transport of it here. It'd take awhile."

"_: I can help there. :_" ...a sudden holo-screen pop in, that makes for a calm around... "_L-Lady Seto!_" ...yup.

Misao just blinks double time cutely... "We yell a lot."

"_: Bad habits, to be sure. :_" ...a devil lady sure knew how to knife in with. Washu just remarks... "And to move the plot along, what was that about helping with Ayeka's ship?"

The ever youthful lass of exceeding danger, just comments with a lay tone. "_: It should be noted that due to various... improvements, to the Juraian defense network frame, the fact that shipyard production has improved since the implementation of new fleet protocols that the... false Emperor instilled, to increase fleet compliment, during his... tenure. :_" ...Washu commenting back. "How efficient of him." ...that Ryoko and Tenchi pull faces in hearing of. Noike just bades back with a sense of morals to impart... "Even though we all nearly died because of Kagato."

"_: And despite, the improvements wrought increased fleet numbers for the Holy and Guardian Fleets. As a result, less manpower is needed for secondary vessels, and more can be allotted to Treeship harness development. As a result, Ayeka's new ship harness for Ryu-oh, was completed already, three months ago. :_"

One big, fat _mutual_ blink there, from the heeding lot. Noike just balks back... "And you got to telling us all about it, just _now?_" ...this a holo-image of Seto, opening her fan to be coy with, quips back... "_: You never asked daughter. :_' ...yup, _mutual_ facevault there!

"_Oh you gotta_..." ...Noike warbles out, as Mihoshi, somehow not asleep through it all, just comments aloud. "Can't we then get that harness here to Earth, and surprise Ayeka with a new, completed ship?" ...that Seto just beams in... "_: What a splendid idea! I imagine we will even have a goddess or two present, to bless the ship with. :_" ...this Washu rolls her eyes at. "One there: Forget me there. I've **had** it with encoding goddess transformats into bioformat bases! I tell you... -rant warning- ..._**SHADDUP**_ author nutz! And all that whining and complaining from ladies that are supposed to be so evolved! I never heard that much crap, since I made Ryoko! I mean, what a bunch of pre-Madonna cases, I tell you all!" ..._maybe_ a Ryoko face pulled there. Washu, cause she _has_ to... "YOU BET I AM VENTING! And all that is now that _**shmucks**_ problem! Al-arse can have them, for all I care now! You want Ayeka's ship blessed, go through him! The way they kept talking about what they'd do to him, in all those millions of ways, drove me _**sick!**_ I've had it I tell yah! _**HAD IT!**_"

Washu, huffy, is just watched comically warily for a meek moment, before Ryoko snips... "Tell us how you really feel then." ...and is promptly KLONKED for it. Seto just quips, thankful her fan is hiding her bared teeth. "_: So then we'll just ask him. :_"

"Like Al will say no." ...Tenchi quips. A bunch of nods of comment to an absent shmoo. Tenchi then looks at... "So, they're... er... done then, Washu?" ...this Washu beams a smile back, to everyone's unease. "Yup! When Al-shmuck gets back, he's never gonna be alone again. He'll sure regret worry about in the first place. I know, plot spoiler, but you know... -flinging a kooky underarm fist pump- ...he was just so sorry looking, I had to make them ready to torture him forever with."

"How noble." ...Misao blandly quips. Washu just chuckles as she rubs Misao's head... a bit hard... with anime neck cracking sounds... "_Ow_... boy you're strong Little Washu... please stop. Please. _Ow_."

Tenchi then offers... "How about a party to christen Ayeka's new ship, with Al getting Tsunami to bless it, all after?" ...this Sasami chimes in. "Great idea!" ... "Yeah!" ...Mihoshi chimes in! Seto pegs in further... "_: I'll begin the process to have the harness delivered, in secrecy of course. :_"

"Oh you sly dog you." ...Ryoko decides to 'take advantage of', by suddenly glomming onto Tenchi! "H-hey! Stop it Ryoko!"

"_**Quit it!**_" ...Noike 'and' Mihoshi snap in, Ryoko looking back off kilter, as Tenchi is buried in her cleavage again "Make me. And what are you two...?"

"Taking over for Ayeka!" ...Mihoshi _'and'_ Noike LEAP into the fray with! Washu just eyes it all, Tenchi in the middle of pummeling limbs he sobs hopelessly within. Washu then slit eyes over at... "So, when _is_ Tenchi being hitched here?"

Seto's image blinked back, turning towards her. "_: Pardon? I thought you'd want in on the action yourself first. I only wanted some eyes inside the scene. :_"

"You forgot she became Z's eyes as well." ...Washu dryly quipped back. Seto just nervously chuckles, her holo-screen image, having a teardrop, along with. Seto then blinks suddenly, Washu looking over, as Seto 'sees' something, and then imparts... "_: And I think Rea isn't holding back anything from Al-kun either now. :_"

Washu just smirks. "Well well. I guess the plot will thicken some more, one day then." ...and makes a mental reminder. She then looks at the still anime tarring fracas going on, as Sasami quips with... "I can't wait to grow up and join in on that, one day." ...with an off kilter blush, that makes her 'magical girl' friends, _**really**_ look at her, off kilter. Washu and Seto, both just giggle badly at it all.

... ...

"Okay... _wow._" ...Aleaic hid little amazement of, as Kamasitu knew a 'Little Brother' well, as Rea and he stood at the Mitsui Tower apex. Rea held at her hair, as the upper wind levels were blustery enough, but not problematic, even for voice. "Indeed. I've not been up here for some time, myself."

"Sure a first for me for this." Aleaic quipped, and looked around, and at the edge, at the city below. A 'thrill of heights', taking over senses to the excitable 'kiddified' mode, that Rea giggled at, seeing in a bright out looking boy. Aleaic, for his 'proper upbringing' part, kept in check the more excitable parts of his excitement, but such was waned down anyway, as the two walked around the building edge, taking in the sights all around, of a 'urban majesty' that rural countryside living, couldn't match. A good hour plus of this, assured that one, Nobuyuki was really getting the new projects down, hardcore. And second, that Aleaic was certainly comfortable to a more nominal mode. One that included a: "Thank you." ...as an easy part of it.

"Likewise." ...this Aleaic looks back, stopping their walk at a random point. "Pardon?"

Rea looked back at the shmoo kindly. "For all you've done to help brighten our lives with."

"Even the annoying parts?" ...Aleaic quickly relents to. Rea, after another giggle just remarks back, as Aleaic looks away from the wind flustering at Rea's tight fitting blouse. "Even the foolish parts. And even more for the amazing versions of what you are."

Aleaic quickly realizes that intent, and goes to move towards the railing again. "Not sure of all that, for myself yet, still."

"In due time." Rea just imparts, Aleaic eying back sidelong, as Mrs. Masaki (both of adopted and _taken_ name, both the same, kanji each to match) relates. "It's not like we truly know who we are, ever at birth. Ever even for what one is... made for." ...this Rea looks solemnly, and softly, down at the roof walkway with. Aleaic has no reason to suspect past himself, as his face tells of internal questions, _many_ still to be had. A mix of these mindful worries, and afar Tokyo sight visuals around, makes for distracting thoughts.

"I guess... " Aleaic looks over with a start, as Rea imparts, looking at a palm-phone device. "...Noby and Kama really want to have dinner for you at the hotel here tonight. Even a sightseeing tour tomorrow of Tokyo."

Aleaic pulls a face. "Would that be a bit much for me?" ...Rea just smiling back. "Nobuyuki really has taken a liking to you. Don't worry too much about it, and just enjoy it."

"You sound like..." ...Aleaic starts, then realizes to a stop, before adding off sidelong tilt of his head back... "...Tsui."

"Sounds like good advice." ...Rea imparts, and sees Aleaic lose a fight with his blush complex again. And Aleaic really loses the 'fight', with a soft and wanting... "Wish she was here to see all this." ...and Rea then realizes... '_If he knows all about Jurai then, at least enough to be trusted... then..._'

"Can I ask you... um... something?" ...Aleaic hears, to a look back, that Rea suddenly plies a mindful 'gulp' to the face, before then looking up and then 'going for it', asks... "Do you... think... it's been... odd, living with a bunch of... aliens?"

Aleaic, leaning still on the railing, then realizes off an off kilter look of his own, to look around to make sure the roof was clear of eavesdropping. Rea sees the looks and 'looks around' where Aleaic wasn't, for a moment, before eyes look back at each other, and a shmoo then denotes... "Well, since I'm one too... I guess, I'm hardly one to judge. Besides, were all the same residents of the same universe, so we're all alien to all else out there, and all. Though, are we really _'that'_ alien to each other?"

"I guess not." Rea chuckles at, that Aleaic then senses to then... "Why do you ask?"

Rea hicced a startled look, and then that 'do I, or don't I' look, that confused Al-kun, before she then goes over to the railing near Al, maybe a bit too near, as she then imparts... "Because you're not the only 'alien', on this rooftop then."

Made Al bob his head, before it _made_ him jerk a look over. "_Wha...?_" ...to a cute smile from Rea, back at him.

And _then_ Rea didn't hold back. She told him about the alien planet named Geminar. About her 'mission'. About the fact she was already technically pregnant, but in 'this' timeline, was holding it off _very_ mindfully, as apparently artificial humans (arti-humans) could do even that, given how faux their bodies were in advancement. "_Whoa_." ...Al-kun easily agreed. And then he didn't to the _**rest**_ of the story.

"Wait. Wait _wait_ one." ...Aleaic stopped Rea at, at one point, as he summarized what he heard after. "You're telling me that you're here to have a kid, and then _send_ that kid back, to fight in a war on an alien planet?"

Rea was pensive in meek smiling response there. "In essence." ...she then looks away... "At least that was my initial goal. And then Kiyone and Achika helped me, by adopting me into the family, truly treated me as their sister, and then I learned the truth of our mutual reality, that you know of now."

"Jurai." ...Aleaic encapsulated. Rea nodded. She then remarked in a lower tone. "I will admit, I came here because of my original purpose, was not to do, what I adopted as my mission now. After what Gaia did..."

"Not _Gaea_, right?" ...Aleaic had to ask... Rea shook her head, though... she then looked thoughtful... "Though I do wonder if it all has to do with how Geminar functions, the fact about Aho radiation, and Ena as our primary energy source for operating Sacred Mechanoids. With everything that's happened with Tenchi and yourself, things may be more linked than even we may have ever imagined."

"It's a large universe out there." ...Aleaic related. Rea snickered more, than giggled there. "Yes. And why more, why I may have been _sent_ despite simply just being made to defeat Gaia, when I was investigating that teleporter. And given what I've experienced here, on this world, since then, that it may have been all more, than just to breed a weapon. That it may all have been to learn what it is to _live._" ...this Aleaic looks over in hearing, mindful of his own experiences to date. Rea alluded to her own vector, as she looked over the busy metropolis that was little of mind to her now. The scene camera switches to both of them, the long sky behind them, as Rea related... "I learned to love, on many different levels. A weapon isn't made to love. I've learned that there was greater hope out here, to be had. A weapon does not get to learn of hope. I also learned... -leaning down on the railing- ...I learned about family. I learned about cooking. I learned to know what loss means, that weapons don't learn what such loss means. I then learned what companionship means, what Noby has given me, despite him, and everyone else we know, knowing my purpose on this world now. I learned so much, all I wasn't made for."

Aleaic quips... "The guys know about all this?" ...and Rea nods cutely in turn, to an Al-head dump. "Great, I'm the last to know anything." ...to a cute pat to his head. Rea then cutely remarks in... "And I should be the last person, to be a mother. Not exactly got any Core Data on being one." ...this Al-kun snickers a touch at, still mindful of his lack thereof. He then asks over... "Why tell me all of this then?"

"I trust you to know." Rea comments over, Aleaic looking away with a blush, as she continues... "And I'd like to know your opinion, of what is going to happen."

"Still going through with it all then?" Aleaic asks outright, Rea nods... "It's too encoded into me. I feel as if I don't have a choice. Despite that, I do have a choice, and want to do it."

"To bring a weapon into their world... or..." Aleaic wonders at a stop, Rea waiting, as Aleaic continues, that wisdom belied of his current years... "...or a life into _this_ one."

Rea has to think there, before she then considers... "Well, it's not like I can bring a baby into a war, untrained and all. That would be rather dumb of me. So..." ...a smiling look back, kinder than what the words of intent are, at the core of it... "...I'll bring a _life_ into this world. Maybe then, we can do the same for my old world. I'd like your help at some point, to accomplish that."

"If I survive my own stuff, that is." Aleaic flutters his eyebrows wide with, for a moment, before looking away with a hefty sigh. Rea sees this, as he then decides to level out... "Just... do one thing for your kid, before you proceed..."

"Yes?"

"Love him endearingly, and don't just abandon him to questions unanswered."

Rea blinks again, then turns her eyes to a truly soft kind. "Sure."

A moment then to reflect a bit, before Rea looks over and sees Al's face, full of consternation. Rea considers, and then asks... "Missing Tsu... Tsunami are we?"

"_Badly_." ...said of such wanting dejection, Rea worried about Al's mental health, for a second. However Washu's prior chide for Aleaic to 'grow up', was really well entrenched, and as so, Aleaic's spiel comes out as. "Is it bad, that a mortal wants a goddess _this_ badly? Is it all... well... kosher?"

"I told you about my moral 'stance', as I just did." ...Rea imparts back. A hand on a shuddering shoulder, _really_ trying hard to contain his emotions with, her's a calming influence that words help with, as Aleaic heeds, as he looks out across the busy skyline of blue over light smog. "We all have noticed how hard you've been keeping it all within. I imagine for her, it's all been as bad to contain. It'll be good to see you both back together again."

"Dear kami, hope _soon_ there." ...Aleaic relents, and then _relents from there_. "I want to date her. Take her all sorts of places. Do all kinds of things with her. I... want to dream about her, while holding her in sleep. I want to have her show me more... no... _all_ of space, and then choose a star to name her by. I... I even want to go to Paris with her, see all I did as kid, with her as a grownup. Show her off to Nanny... want to... to..." ...he trails off, wiping away some tears in so doing. He then looks over the building side, and comments... "If I jumped and landed from this height, it'd not feel as hard as much, as I've fallen hard for _her_." ...he looks over with a goofy smile... "I know... corny."

Rea just teardrops a nervous smile... "Just no jumping, okay?" ...they both laugh at for a good bit. Another moment of wind, blown in-between them for a silent moment. And then Rea quips in... "Maybe our kids will get to play together."

Al-kun _**really**_ dumped his head. "_Too soon!_" ... "Sorry." ...Rea snickered out.

Another halted moment, and then... "She's really lucky to have you." ...that Aleaic swivels his head over. Rea looking back confidently... "And you, for her. We're all learning new things from you both, everyday, so you know."

Aleaic just warbles out... "Am I being too much of a nuisance to you all?" ...and Rea just turns away with... "Yup." ... "Gee thanks!" ...Aleaic turns with, and then sees Rea heading over to... "Hey there sport! Ready to go?" ...join a boisterous as ever Noby. He then also sees Kamasitu and Sanno in arm, as well, as Aleaic asks aloud, over the suddenly blustery wind. "Go where?"

Kama then offers... "I got us tickets for the Reds this evening, to play S-Pulse at Saitama." ...that Aleaic glowers at, before... "Really?" ... "Yup." ...Kama, and then because he's expecting it, Al 'complies' with... "If that red backline gets another Draw, I'm gonna come back up here and jump off, I tell yah!" ...all nice and arm waggling _manic._

That gets Noby and Rea laughing, as Sanno comments over... "You called it exactly." ... "Hey. I know my Little Bro." ...and both look at, to a _beet_ red (pun,) fan, in comical response.

To be sure, the laughter wasn't limited to them four, at Al's expense. Certainly not done alone.

... ...

-Two days later-

"Wow! Thanks Al!" ...Saniiro-kun tanks said shmoo with, as he holds one of the new tablet pads that were all the computer rage, nowadays. A similar model that _every_ orphan kun was holding now, as Aleaic just quipped... "Be sure to use if mainly for learning."

"_Oh, yeah, sure._" ...came a bunch of tykes _drypanning_ back as they began to play various games upon their new toys. Aleaic just shrugs. "One way to learn, I guess." ...and then gets a neck SQUEEZE from Nanny (see Al's eyes blow their corneas?)... "Oh, you're spoiling us, for all those times I traumatized you!" ...as she held a cabbit (w/ carrot) digital clock statue, in her other hand.

"You're... -gack- ...welcome. -blue again-"

"So this is where you lived." ...Sanno's voice piques in, as she and Kana had come along after a good two day Tokyo tour spree, that Kana 'had' to show a younger 'brother', all wrapped up with an escort back to the Nekomi orphanage. Kana quips back... "Yup." ...Sanno even jostling... "You can show me your old room then." ... "You mean Little Brother's room." ...Kana quickly back. Aleaic just gurgles out... "You... mean... -gluak- ...Rei and Sato's... -_really_ _purple_- ...married room."

"_Stop that!_" ...both 'kuns' snap out, from their shared Pad unit. Tennyo comments out, sitting in between Jomei and Suzu... "Did you have fun with 'little bro', in Tokyo?" ...this Kana gets a good hug from Sanno, imparting... "Yup. Told him one day I'd treat him like that." ...this Aleaic glacks out... "What am I... a... -finally faints-" ...Sanno notes and quips. "Is he going to be okay like that?" ...as Nanny just notes to then release the headlock, to a plump flop below. Kana just mocks... "Is he going to be okay? Hah... uh... _is_ he okay?" ...and then not as so, as Nanny just hands the cabbit clock to Noike (yup, came back as said,) to then... "Hey! No sleeping in daytime like that!" ...lifts Al-kun, to flap him like a bed sheet, back awake! Al just dizzy eye warbles... "nO HoMEscHOl ToDAy. -plop-" ...to another plop onto the floor.

As Noby was sharing a Pad unit with Akemi, Rea just asked, "Does he always get treated like that?"

Rei just pipes in... "You should tell about Al-san, and the bed wetting night of '01."

Lots of giggles off Taree quipping in, while still glued to her own Pad. "_No one_ around here wets their bed now, ever since then."

Sanno just eyes over at... "What about _before?_" ...a looking away, whistling husband.

Aleaic soon regains consciousness again (must be like Keitaro,) but only just as so, when Nanny suddenly nabs him at the collar and snaps... "Time for a return gift!" ...and literally **runs** with him, further into the orphanage, like she was flapping him along like a bed sheet again, with some assorted hard **bangs** and _crashes_ with 'OWs!' along with. Sanno just judges. "He is tough." ...with a bunch of '_yeah yeah_' tones from nary looking up orphan tykes, that concentrated on their computer Pads instead. Noike just giggles as Tennyo asks over... "So Mister Tokiyashi, when exactly does the renovation take place?"

"Renovation and expansion." ...Kana amends, further with... "We'll figure out how to get the kids here settled around it all, but by winter, you all should be in a mansion, as far as orphanages go."

"Nice to kn... eh? Grandfather?" ...Noike started but clearly is distracted by seeing a form and face enter, that... "Greetings... er... Noike Masaki... er... -wobbly- ...Jurai." ...that the _sloshy_ tone from the usually reserved and royal shrine keeper, makes for mutual looks up from whatever anyone present was doing. Tennyo of next obvious impart... "Where have you _been_ all these days? And... -sniffing even from meters away- ...drunk like a skunk."

Yosho just manages, after fumbling with two attempts, with looking needed, lays a hand on an aged wood door frame, and quips... "I... um... have been in diplwomacy with... um... her, yes her... and then Airi dweary... yup... when she came... and then gone... my happy wife... -sobby- ...after my drinking party with... with... wait, can't tell about her. But... Airi... AIRWI I MWISS YWOUU!" ...that... yeah, everyone is a _bit_ off kilter there.

Noike just looks away... "I dun wana know. Above my pay grade there." ...before Noike suddenly has Yosho literally draped of his elder form, around her shoulders. Noike's face? Poisoned flush of puke tones... "Say Noike... -hand to nose sniff- ...how's my grandson in bed?"

_Decked_.

Everyone else just blinks, as Noike just rubs her peeved, welted right hand, in left. "Al's with Nanny." ...and about faces to walk out _calmly_. Everyone else just blinks warily, and then blink kooky looks of teardrop mode, when Yosho pops up and offers... "Gotta tell em about... -belch- ...his mission. Yeah... woo... need to go straight." ...and manages to wobble forth, guided by who knows what sense there. Jomei just quips... _"Ew."_

Sanno then decides to remark in... "Remember when we were like that one night?" ...to Kana, whom looks thoughtful for a cute moment, before smiling back. "That was a fun night." ...and both blink at each other.

And then vanish from sight! Tennyo just eyes of said absence, in deadpan measure. "They're sleeping outside tonight." ...before Rea and Noby both trade a look, Rea commenting... "You hired them." ...to a goofy smile from Noby.

Meanwhile, Yosho manages (really) to stumble to the back of the orphanage, where two familiar voices are heard, he stops with some sense of propriety, when he hears...

"You were going to Paris?" ...a shmoo quipped, before Nanny with him, infers instead... "_Were_, for certain now." ...as she stands in her age old room, all disheveled as of one that worried less of neatness, and more for comfort all around. Nanny kinda gave up that premise with all those mouths to feed, one former such before her, blinking with amazed eyes, as a raven-gray tressed lady offers off memory. "I procured these after our trip to Paris, when you were _such_ a tyke in the day. I... I was hoping..."

Aleaic sees his age old Nanny look distant, before offering... "Um... not like you still can't."

Nanny eyes him back a bit dangerously... "I thought you had a girlfriend." ...that Aleaic _got_ and about belched back... "YES I DO!" ...really blowing back her mane. Nanny just cutely uses that tact to shove... "Then you'll need these more than I." ...a simple box container of light, supple Fir wood, into his hands. Before Aleaic can object back with prior recourse of asking of Nanny's own feelings, she asserts her's instead. "After all, a future mother needs to have memories with a future husband."

_Boy_ the face he pulled there. "Um... too early. I keep telling everyone that."

"Yeah..." ...she pats his face with... "...never too early." ...before he manages to utter out and past all that. "But what if you find someone yourself."

Nanny stops, and then looks distant again. She then offers back, without looking back, as she steps past him. "Once upon a time, there was so. I'm... not ready to open a cut heart, so easily, so readily."

A hand from a former orphan, belies his growing years, that a Nanny feels on her kimono tressed shoulder with a hand of her own, softly upon. Aleaic offers... "Sorry." ... "I know... and why else..." ...she turns around with, to pat at his arms stiffly..." ...do I love you younglings, with a love that dare not speaks it's name?" ...and steps away with, Aleaic as expected, _blanching..._ "_NANNY!_" ...to a heft Nanny giggle.

-_**BELCH**_- ...both are suddenly _**struck**_ over in seeing, as Yosho just waves at his breath... "I... oh... don't remember eating that." ... "Master?" ...Aleaic blinks in droves at. Nanny just starts using air freshener, handily nearby on a dresser, as Yosho comes over and makes his turn to pat at Al's shoulders, stiffly. He offers of first... "I'm so sorry I treat you so rough." ...and Aleaic blinks, before adjusting that with... "No you aren't." ...that Yosho shakes his head in tune with. He then, like good (maybe) drunks do, make several pokes at Al's chest, at the wrinkled shirt, offering... "You... are a good... -urp- ...soul. She is lucky to have you."

"Kay." Al warbles again, trading a look with a giggling Nanny. Al-kun looks back as Yosho then turns decently endearing with a good cock of his head. "And if I had a true brother of my own, I'd call you such... uhhum, yup."

"Gee... ah..."

Yosho intercedes Al's unease, with... "And _you..._ are verily... verily lucky to know the love of a true goddess." ...that stops Aleaic cold from all other thought. Nanny nearby, remained passive, no other worry of verbiage, nay remarked here. This as Aleaic realized _just_ how bad...

...and then he's given a strange, brotherly hug, and then... "Now... I'd... yes, I'd like you to go over to the nearby Shrine... and offer a prayer for us both today."

That set Aleaic on edge. "_Uhhhh_. Not sure I should go over there, after the last time I went there and all. And.. _Yiieee!_" ...before Yosho just anime yanks Al-kun to the doorway, and lightly punts him out into the hallway, yelling in drunken fashion... "Go and make the Masaki shrine proud!" ...that Aleaic skedaddles away for dear life! "Okay! I'm going! I'm going!" ...with gift in hand to be handed to Tennyo for safekeeping, soon after.

Nanny just smiles, before then blinking as Yosho then turns to a side wall nearby, and bumps his head, over and over and over and over, lightly upon it. Nanny just quips... "Drank too much, old coot?"

"-_Sniff_- ...yes." ...to more head bonking.

Rea just arrives soon after, to escort... nah, he just borrows Nanny's bed quickly after. Nanny just quips. "I'll sleep in the common room tonight." ... "Wise." ...Rea agrees.

... ...

-Deep in Hylian space, a 'night' later-

"There you go." ...a supposedly normally clumsy bad luck case finishes a plasma weld with little incident.

"Oh thank god." ...Amane quips a bit too stressed, as Senia looks back down from the ladder he's on, as Amane and Gyokuren held at each side of it, and Karen with Neiju behind them, all look with more sweat than the air circulators had humidity adjusted for. Senia just chuckles nervously... "You know I hate it, when you do that."

"Bite us mister uber hard luck case!" ...Karen, ever the optimist. Senia says zilch of he'll 'feel' it later. He however looks around at the disheveled interior of the _Kamidake II_ marbleized hallway interior, and imparts... "At least that should take care of the primary power feeds."

"We'll need them." Amane agreed there easily. Senia starts down, but makes it to the next to last step before landing off, as Amane and Gyokuren let go too easily, and... "...eh? WHA!? **-!plop!-** ..._owwie_." ...hence the ladder collapses too early on him (and for no other good reason, at that,) and he gets a face full of deck marbling, with the ladder rungs between eye sockets. Gyokuren just blanches out... "What is this?! You have bad luck, just for the comedy of it all?!" ...that makes Amane and Neiju bust a gut in better realization off that, as Senia warbles out in pain. "_Pretty much._" ...and then Karen and Gyo both join in.

"_: We have most primary systems back up guys. :_" ...Ryoko Balta's voice announces over ship comms. Amane judges. "Not bad for a few days." ... Karen agreeing over. "And we're lucky no Hylian ships found us, in this green gas giant." ...this before four married lasses of political (and _more_,) nature, look at their kooky invalid of a husband and Captain. Gyokuren just eying... "Wonder how we managed that."

"Or no pirates." ...Neiju, so helpful.

Senia just bemoans, with meek annoyance on his beloved face. "Got me." ...as he looks up, with pressed in red 'bar' marks, across his forehead and nose, where the ladder rungs mushed into them. The enhancement nanites just 'crick' his nose in place, a second later.

And then he feels an off kilter 'note' in his head. He then sits up to his knees, and then informs... "Uh... you guys mind finishing up? I... better check on Kiriko..." ...to the semi-surprise of the foursome he leaves behind. Amane just sighs on all too knowing, and opinionates... "She's not getting better." ...this Neiju sighs. "You mean _they_."

"I never fully understood these Tree partnerships." ...Karen admits, despite her past as a 'lackey' of a Devil. Amane just imparts, rubbing her forehead temple. "For once, perhaps it's good we don't..." ...as the scene pan-shifts back to Senia, whom with his own 'help' manages to home in on an apparent sensor suite center, that he stops at the elongated of height, entrance of. There he spies what and where, _Idol_ was 'informing him of. A worried eye thereof, looks for a moment where past some specialized sensor console 'stations' that were more made from marbleized gemmite material and holographics, more than anything truly conventional looking, was there in between two of them, a single form is still, huddled at knees, and clearly shaking enough, even from Senia's vantage. Senia waits a moment, hears only a ragged breath from a long betrothed colleague, and then steps in.

"N-not now." ...Kiriko automatically reacts of far too sharp senses, and snap returns to repairs she stopped doing a half hour ago. Senia... "Are you okay?" ...he knows better, but starting with only a worried prod, gets a bit too much back with... "I said I'm fine!" ...from a clearly rattled GP officer. However it's not 'that' side of Kiriko that's the problem here, it's a shield for the 'real' problem, one Senia reacts to with... "No you're not." ...that Kiriko stabs a look back, with her venom, mixed with his sight of her clear angst. "**I said I'm...!**"

"_Idol_ knows about how _Mizuki_ is doing too." ...Senia puts out, a bit too level for Kiriko to stand. A point at which the GP officer 'shield' shatters into a Juraian crying out... "_Mizuki is scared... -sobbing- ...and so am __**I!**_" ...to which Senia outright crosses the distance and with a sobbing mess in his arms, saddled at the ground, he lets her cry it out. Trying to say words fail, for a kind so, so only the sobbing is 'allowed' for awhile.

Afar, a crew knows better, bade off by Hakuren and Amane. All else is silent, save for crying well over holo-electro echoes.

Time loses meaning, when finally in stuttered sobs that abate... "I-I don't understand... n-nothing should have... h-have penetrated her... with... e-ease... I don't..." ...Kiriko sobs out. Senia realizes there and then... '_This was how I was, after Tarrant attacked me, that first time. After..._' ...he instinctively feels to sense Amane nearby enough, but then remembering how he grew from all that. It helped here as he then realized the _cause_ of how Kiriko was acting. '_She's as hardcore as they come. I remember how she scared me, when she saved me back then too. How bloody she was after. So... what... what was that thing that attacked us... that made my Kiriko this way?_'

It was that, that made the Captain, adjust to lift Kiriko's face to ask... "Do you know what attacked us then?"

The release of tears helped. Kiriko felt less afraid, enough to then relay past her watery eyes... "I... I felt... a..." ...she stopped and wiped at her eyes, and even pushed Senia back a bit in embarrassment. "Yeah... okay, I'm done."

He didn't let her out of his lap though. "_Kiriko_..." ...nor was he convinced. Kiriko just relented back to the prior query... "I... I know it will sound... strange... but..." ...she stops, this time from trying to sort out the emotions of her link partner Tree this time. Senia waits... Kiriko then appends further, as the others enter the room. "...like... darkness... the void of space itself... was attacking us... to get... her... get _Mizuki_."

"Your Tree?" ...Neiju asks, as the two seated, see the 'eight' others enter the chamber. Fuku a moment later meow-bounces over to atop Senia's melon. The said so accosted balks back a touch... "Can't you guys knock?"

Fuku just meows sternly enough, as Amane 'lightly' quips... "Shut it." ... "Y-yes ma'am." ...who's the Captain here?

Kiriko 'saves' Senia, with alluding further with a dark portent. "If... if I didn't know any better guys, whatever attacked us, _was_ attacking us. But... it _really_ was going after _Mizuki_ too, like... some animal trying to... well... like it really _hated_ that _Mizuki_ was even there to begin with."

That made Senia realize off similar emotions... "_Idol_ felt the same way, when I used him to help us."

That got the mulling around going. Suiren made a dire connect the dots there with... "Something hates Jurai Trees? Wouldn't that be..."

"So... oh dear." ...Neiju relented next. Senia looks over, as he and Kiriko finally 'separate' on the decking. (With Ryoko 'helping'. Or not.) "What is it Neiju?" ...Fuku mewing a similar tone. Neiju looked both thoughtful, and seriously pensive. "There are archives in Melmas that tell of some ancient force that hated... well... things that shined of light. Some _really_ ancient war that was like Light and Darkness, really trying to destroy each other. Or... something like that. It might have to do with the Precursor era, but I'm only _really_ guessing here."

Amane in detective turn... "Could all this, what we are doing here, have to do with all _that_ then?"

"I know who to ask about that." ...Senia suddenly stands, even the usual 'dead leg' bit he'd usually have, suddenly shoved back with a stern demeanor. Gyokuren imparts, as Fuku looks 'down' at Senia... "You're going to ask _Idol._" ...as Ryoko balks out... "But Lady Seto said it was forbidden to..."

"To what? Know what we are really up against?" ...Senia ironclad looks back, to dear blushes abound. The Captain even asserts... "If I get in trouble, so what. Whatever attacked us made Kiriko cry. I'll be dammed if I let that one go. We're all going to know too. Common." ...he just abruptly turns and walks to head to 'one' Iconic point on the gemmite ship. The others rise and start to follow, as Ryoko just half teases... "Well Kiriko. He sure can get pissed, when you're messed up."

Kiriko for once, looks at her Captain, and smirks. "Good." ...to Ryoko snickering a tad.

... ...

-Before the crack of a Nekomi dawn-

"Man they play rough." ...a shmoo complains, as he stretches outside the orphanage entrance. A few stretches as he prepares to greet Sol once again.

"Of course they do." ...Aleaic hears behind him. "Hi Nana." ...whit a light **bop** to his melon, on the upswing, from... "I said call me _Nanny_. You know I hate the nickname version." ...this Aleaic complains of welted head. "Got me why." ...and manages to dodge a side swing, that Nanny smirks back in reactive turn. "You know they gang up on you, because you let them."

Aleaic, remembering the prior eve, where his attempt to append to a drunkard Master's imposition, was interfered as he was shanghaied into a series of Pad based _Battleship_ wireless games, where Aleaic was promptly hosed, some 47-0 in the end. Course it 'was' 46-1, but Aleaic turned 'proud' of tone... or just angsty... "I don't care, Sato didn't have to give me a pity win. Like I care." ...looking all pouty. Nanny just giggled, and then looked up... "Then you can regain your honor, with proper form." ...and promptly _shoves_ Aleaic nearly to a tumble down the stair slope, as Aleaic saves his balance deftly, to look evilly back at Nanny, whom adds... "Go on. That weird Shrine awaits you, as abstained of night of horror prior."

"Yeah yeah. Save me a piece of bacon."

"Nah. You get the sausage." ...Nanny teases back, and Aleaic just, without bothering to look back, waves back balefully, and heads off on short enough journey. Nanny then is left there for a moment, as Aleaic recedes in the distance. A moment later, as Nanny already knew of sense, she's joined by a clearly worried Rei, whom outright asks softly. "_What_... was he mumbling about in his sleep?"

"Something bigger than us." ...she lets Rei cuddle a hug in turn with, as Nanny smirks. "And I know he can stop it too."

...

"What _was_ all that?" ...Aleaic trudges along, his morning revelry left alone, leads to reminisce of the 'occurrence' of the night prior. Of such that mere mumbling of mere dreams, was heard as _too_ much more, as Aleaic remembered in mind of...

"Is that _thing_ in my dreams too?" ...as:

...

'_A long dead landscape... burning of black fires over a burnt, sapphire land. Color was suffused here, but not enough to see the apparent blood everywhere. Before of 'sight' to the right, a large, burning Tree. Huge. Larger than ten skyscrapers in height... elongated of __**thousands**__ more. A majestic form of life, ruined. It was felt in the soul as he dreamed. Or... relived... or... reimagined... or... knew._

_Knew too much._

_Knew it __**smelled**__ of equal dire, too much to be mere dream. Even memory wasn't 'that' horrid to recount. Not unless he was meant to see the scarred and mutilated bodies around him. Most... many... maybe all... such children to a soul that weeped within akin of one made black and alone in the deathly pitch._

_And a growl of the angry Pillar in turn... "What is all this?"_

_"__**{{ ~Failure. All of it yours! ~}}**__"_

_A soul witnessing, knew the Voice 'too' well. "No. You think to deceive me. Rend my mind before..."_

_An 'echo' of a Love: 'Don't let him Deceive you!' ...but the Void spoke as clarion to Spar in turn. "__**{{~ I show you the results of your mired History. One that you Allowed to occur! One YOU are utterly responsible for! ~}}**__"_

_Aleaic's mind knew... "No. If only this, I'd be the monster here. No, it is YOU that force this into me!" ...a voice in turn, part of heard 'external', in the night. It wasn't the only whisper heard outside a sleeping mode. "__**{{ ~ Monsters are of both Pillars. You and I, are crimes of each other. You are the Fool that summoned me, and look WHERE it got you all! Death, for a crime I paid unto you all, for an Injustice! ~}}**__"_

_Aleaic 'looked' back, as a Void that was as __**endless**__ as dreams couldn't dare dream of. Within, a Light spoke back. "All I know, is ignorance that you attack us all for. Not enough to pursue what you do to us all."_

_Too real for a mere dream, the Void struck back with the Weapon of choice here. "__**{{~ Yes, to nary an apology, save for the cries and screams of all you care and Love. The past **__**WILL**__** be the present! Soon of too soon, I will complete the annihilation of the All! One you cannot stop! ~}}**__"_

_"I'll stop you. But not alone." ...Aleaic heard of 'more' than one voice, of his own. Multitude of feminine, that the Void SCREECHED at in turn. But all the Void here could do, was strike a 'face' into another., and warn with yellow, oily eyes... "__**{{~ Yes. Fall before me. FALL and NEVER again! Die, SAI'HON! DIE BEFORE ME AGAIN! ~}}**__"_

_...and as a mind was about to awake in a __**sweat**__. "But why..." ...'_

...

"..._why?_" ...Aleaic stops in the dusk of morning, quite still all around his stilled mind. He then mulls the 'meaning' of it all, plus the fact he 'knew' other voices were within him. He knew them too well now. One especially. One he utters as a result... "I miss you so much Tsui." ...he wipes as his eyes at, more concerned with that, than the apparent 'warning' the Dream all was. He looks up at the sky and imparts... "And you want me that bad huh... whoever you are... Mul... Mulhor..." ...he nearly says the name, and then stops, worried as he looks back down... "Might be like that Voldermort thing." ...to nary speak of, of same ill ilk.

And then his eyes blink, and realize ahead of him. He sees... "Ah... Tarikihongan." ...of the same infamous Shrine, he stands at the literal gate of. He then blinks and with a wipe of his sweaty brow, realizes of looking back, at the distance he already crossed from the orphanage. "Gee, and I did that bit again. Heh." ...and then back at the Shrine.

A warning in his heart, but then a 'nudge' at his mind to proceed in. He realizes... "Yeah, I'm going girl." ...and steps into another world.

And past it, he _holds_ at his head of the sudden _migraine_ **spike** he got in turn, for that last comment, and hence he looks around annoyingly with, and remarks... "Huh... about the same as last." ...and then looks around. (Never knowing how _disheveled_ the place was, only days prior. All better not known.) He thinks of calling out, but then realizes the sun isn't properly up, and presumes... "Might be bad manners at this hour." ...and makes for the Shrine. He realized... '_I might be making the same Shrine mistake, like back when I got to Masaki. Oh well._' ...and makes to the purification font nearby, prepares properly, and then makes softly for the obvious Hoden, he sees of sight, to his far right. Soon enough, making up the stone stairs, he then stops at the top, not entering the Hoden of proper. _Hardly_ a proper priest anyway to enter a kami sanctuary, he notes the Buddha within, and respects the kami for what it is, despite still in current custom of Buddha in a Shinto world. "Dumb and all. But..." ...more than aware of Meiji Restoration history, he prays of 'equal' note of whom his before him. This as the light of the Sun is about to crest above the Shrine wall, as dawn is about to reach...

"Fine day indeed." ...a sudden voice anew injects. Aleaic startles a look to his right and sees... "Oh... ah... yes..." ...seeing another male, one with strange, white... feathery...? ...er... hair... dressed in a red U.S. Marine T-shirt, and gray sweats, feet in only socks, making Aleaic wonder... "...yes it is."

The stranger to Aleaic, in equal prayer pose before the Kami that Aleaic is adopted of, both seemingly mirroring each other. The stranger's chiseled face, one with apparent cut scars upon it, is silent, calm, and collected before the Hoden, in prayer. Aleaic sees and says little else, returning to his own prayer. Eyes closed, never see each other's 'reactions' to Sol's giving rays. Aleaic, making his silent, stuttered prayers, can't help but wonder... '_I didn't even feel him... whoever this... oh whatever, shuddup and pray Al-dolt._' ...and makes good to finish his prayer, as his own warmth, knows to feel... "A good day indeed."

"Indeed." ...the tone of a similar protector, agrees. Aleaic on finishing, just looks over inquisitively, and notes of enough detail... "Do you... live here?"

The eyes of a 'faceted' soul, look back kindly and impart... "You can say that."

"Oh..." ...Aleaic blinks, and looks around, seeing nothing... wait... a tuft of brown from the smaller structure Aleaic doubles back in seeing, to see nothing. Aleaic blinks twice, and then looks back meekly. "...ah, sorry for being nosy." ...as he adopts a Tenchi-esc pose, hand in back of head and all. (Maybe a pose 'another' similar individual of hidden note, of the same structure nearby, is akin of.)

"One learns on asking questions." ...the stranger before Aleaic, seemingly of similar age to Aleaic, but 'feeling' far older than that, that Aleaic was too well used to of, given his adoptee Misaki mates. Aleaic just shrugs. "And I usually get too much for doing just that." ...that the dirty-blond haired soul kooky laughs with, that the white of feathery haired soul chuckles easily in tone with. Aleaic then quips. "Sorry, thought everyone was asleep. I'm Aleaic Kerenska Masaki... er... kun." ...Aleaic bows in turn with. The stranger reciprocates and in turn... "I be Imladris. Nice to meet you."

Aleaic blinks, and straightens to ask... "Imladris? Why... is that name familiar?"

Imladris asks in honest kind. "You read fantasy novels?"

Aleaic looks thoughtful. "Actually I'm more of a sci-fi nut case." ... "I see. I've had that flair too." ... "Cool." ...Aleaic quips back. Imladris asks then in turn... "Do you have time to stay for breakfast?" ...that made for 'blinks' around, unseen. Aleaic 'saves' Imladris from that, as he bades... "Sorry. I got to head back for Okayama here soon. My ride and all that."

"I see. Another time sir Aleaic." ...Imladris nods. Aleaic just stutter-jitters sheepishly. "Oh Ah. Sure. Just Aleaic kun. And... yeah, another time." ...he bows, and is reciprocated with. Imladris the same, and Aleaic makes simple retreat, past the Tori gate, as serene as a _manic_ retreat can be so done with. Imladris eyes this and remarks... "I was as bad, like that."

"You still are." ...a _steely_ voice behind him asserts. Imladris just gulps, and corrects of himself... "Yeah. Still am love." ...as the steel blue haired goddess before him, pats his head like... "Good Beloved knight." ...that Immy just slumps at. "_Gee thanks_ Lind." ...and _nearly_ is about tossed for it.

"So he finally showed back up." ...another Intracellic voice infers, as Imladris looks, and sees 'his' adoptee family appear in a usual gaggle. The voice belonging to... "Yup. Another of the light, Cousin Urd." ...that a tanned half-goddess/half-demon looks back with a smirk. "Another wuss you mean. Could feel the vibes all the way back in Intracel."

"Each to their own Sister." ...a voice of crystal, belonging to a goddess _like_ no other. Maybe only one could be of match, but Tsunami was busy at the moment, and here Belldandy in turn looked back at Urd and asserted... "Each to a path as wondrous as each of our own. How all stories are supposed to be."

"Just like you, eh Gold Dude?" ...added, of a voice Imladris deeply respected as equal, to a Present goddess. One that looks over at... "Yes Keiichi." ...with a warm smile.

"Not our story however." ...comes an additional voice. One a prior noted dark tressed of raven hair, goddess of the Future notes over... "Why is that Mommy? Is it because of the Treaty?" ...this Frigurina floats over and nods over... "Indeed Skuld. We cannot interfere with what is to occur."

"My bad then?" ...Imladris suddenly presumes, as everyone else settles at the bottom of the Hoden steps, where Imladris and Lind come down towards. Frig, 'seeing' keenly as Aleaic stops a sudden _running_ retreat of comedy, past the Shrine wall, off the left of now far entrance to the shmoo, remarks to... "Dear Knight... now would not be the time to involve ourselves in a story I dare say... is now greater than the one we're enduring now."

Imladris looks with a _start_... "_Wait_... that can't be right." ...as Frigurina nods, the others around, Peorth looking silently as much as any here, as afar, Talos, Troubadour, a dog reincarnated former Lower God of Intracel, and a neko of reincarnated and _incarcerated_ Demon of Doublet to Belldandy herself, all hear to a shiver that nowadays, prior, had only one equal. Frigurina nods to that shiver... "Voluspa isn't the only Enemy of greatest concern. The **greater** one is _his_ to conduct with. To interfere makes us a target of worse powers than even the Soulless have been."

"That makes no sense at all!" ...Keiichi balked, Belldandy holding at him in fear, before Imladris snaps... "Then how can we stand idly by?!"

"Because of what you know of your own galaxy campaign." ...Lind informs. Imladris looks back and blinks. "Eh? But that was another galaxy away? How can they...?"

"_They_ don't." ...Frigurina adopts a floating, patient, floating pose of a sitting desk operator, as such, adding further... "_This_ galaxy, already does. And they will be ready for it. This I informed Yosho during our... spree." ...she rubs at her temple with, a clear hangover effect, that Urd just decries... "_**Mom!**_ Why didn't you let _me_ in on that party! It went for _days!_"

"It was all a cover for what I told Yosho." Frig relented, Urd suddenly regretting her comically greedy outburst. The goddess Matriarch of nigh all of Intracel that beheld it's endless crop of goddesses, looked then, at the receding dot of dirty blond hair, and imparted... "And now _he_ will deal with their Enemy, as we will conduct victory unto ours, one day. And a lost Dimension, avenged."

"Okay." ...Imladris realizes, and nods. He then 'looks' as well, as only Keiichi cannot so 'see', as the only real mortal present, remarks... "Then I guess we'll all be okay."

"Not all of us." ...the lot hear, one _freezing_ under the _icy_ tone, that Imladris creeks a look over at... "Ah... why so Lind?" ...before seeing a Valkyrie Commander _in tha face!_ Belldandy beams a meek smile. "Oh dear."

"Nearly violating Treaty, did we nigh?" ...as Imladris tries to retreat, but _boy_ does Lind match speedy retreating step, to keep her nose in his grill! Immy tries... "But I didn't know!" ...and fails to prevent the inevitable, as Lind just BOOT kicks Immy away, snapping... "No you didn't! You'll need that healing ward that was here again, in a moment!" ...and happily **waylays** into a Declared Love! The rest of the lot see the tarring that begins to occur, for much of that morning, as Skuld just sighs. "Any excuse for her, unto him, huh." ...this the lot nod anime cutely, if drypan, at.

Belldandy then asks over... "Is it true then that Tsunami descended again, like last time?"

Frig nods just as cutely. "One day, you both will have Tea again." ...this Bell squeals cutely at. Keiichi sure blinks. "I'm missing something."

"A bit." ...Frig quips over to a future stepson. Keiichi just droops his head and sighs.

...

Meanwhile, Aleaic, even about a kilometer away, as he heads back to the orphanage, stops as he hears... "What the...?" ...and looks back at a Shrine, that don't look psychedelically _kosher_ to look at. He pulls a face and about faces... "Don't wana know! Don't wana see." ...and wisely retreats to his own chaos to come.

... ...

-GP Academy, Chairwoman's Office-Ship-

Airi looks _dead_ on her desk, her face like a flattened tire upon it. "_Oh gawd what did she do to me._"

Mikami just looks over from her own GP reports, and quips. "Had quite the party, if you remember."

"What is this word: remember? Will it help lose this _headache_ I got?" Airi more than complains. Mikami just walks over across the manicured grass of Airi's personal ship office, and quips. "Perhaps work will make you forget what happened."

"I was _doing_ work, when I was kidnapped!" Airi raises her head and blanches out, _about_ belching it all out too, as she sits up (with a head dizzy,) takes the now high again datawork, and **flings** it all about! "Can we get to Academy session already! This vacation period is getting me into _trouble_ now!"

"How sad." ...as Mikami kneels down, and raises back up to place back some of the datawork Airi flung about. Airi gives a comedic evil eye back in turn, but then looks off in the distance, past the glasssteel view panes of her lavish cruiser, with... "We may have to get a better detail of what's going on with that Aleaic boy now."

"Why so?" Mikami asked over, Airi leaning on the desk with her arm, imparting back... "Because I heard too much from that... Intracel _broad_. Something too big is about to go down. We might get notice from the GP. Maybe the GA from it. We might have to intervene to protect Aleaic from even our own."

Mikami looked 'elsewhere' as well now, a moment of silence before imparting... "They would have to get past _her_ to do anything though. And I presume the Jurai Royal Family as well." ...making Airi looks over. The Chairwoman blinks at the Headmistress and GP Admiral, remarking. "If that's so, then... wait..." ...and then shifts back over to bring up a holotop on her desk, and then with a few specific command prompts, gets some partial information that Airi then imparts aloud... "I should have realized. _Kirito_, _Mizuho-Karin_ and _Mikagami_ are already there."

Mikami blinks over. "Then even the Emperor of Jurai sees it all. I'll inform the Family Council of this."

"Keep is low key." Airi asks over, a different migraine settling in. Mikami looks over from about to walk out, stopping only to heed of respect of measure, as Airi infers... "After what we saw with that last attack on Earth, let's not tell the galaxy something big is happening down there. No telling 'who' might be also watching."

Mikami nods. "I know how just to do that too." ...and heads on out.

That leaves Airi alone to slump back down on her desk and moan. "Enough." ...and hits an unseen holo-button, both filing the mounds of datawork before, and 'filing' it all into the recycling incinerator, in a single act. Airi just breathes a sigh... "I need a nap."

...before another mound of 'new' datawork appears onto her desk, all so teleported 'helpfully' into view.

Airi just sobs at her desk, quietly and alone.

... ...

"_Hmm_..." ...a fan taps a red (lipstick) stained upper lip.

"What is it?" ...Minaho looked over from a ship systems holo-report in her hands, as Seto looked 'far off' in thought, before Seto remarked... "I'm going to have to have a talk with Little Senia."

Minaho _really_ stopped what she was doing, and warbled out. "_W-what_ he do this time?"

Seto was of a myriad look of her eyes, partly miffed in a way, another, amicable. He tone didn't sound of the latter. "Something beyond his usual ken."

Minaho could only mull what that meant, as she herself wasn't partnered to a Tree currently.

Good thing she _wasn't_, that particular time.

...

-Outskirts - Tarnazian System - Fungesian Empire-

"Outskirts indeed." ...Minagi quipped, as she and her two 'partners' waited with her, in some dank and seedy looking space bar, by all literal name, sight and certain 'aroma' thereof, _not_ for the faint of interstellar traveler heart. Of name: Outskirts Bar. Sights: various interspecies types from many planets, none here looking 'common' of any lay mode, (I.e. none that would be at home, for a home cooked meal type thang.) And aromas: heavy booze stank, haze of ozone, uncertain foodstuffs, and other 'smells' that bade one to 'not' think, of what was being smelled. No wonder more than a few present were using breath masks. But not just for the smells alone. The danger of sudden atmospheric depressurization was not only a very real hazard here, it was a 'negotiating tool'.

That was the main reason a Hunter had a weak, but viable cabbit partner at hand. Otherwise Nagi would have hogtied Ken-ohki down to the carrot bowl he was _**sawing**_ down upon prior. It was Ken-chan that insisted, when they learned of 'why' the duo was here at all.

"Can't believe they wouldn't let us simply transmit." ...Minagi grinded. Nagi just sighed. "These Fungesians and their unreasonable data transfer standards. Nevermind the useless cloak and dagger crap here." ...Minagi nodding in peeved, eye closed fashion. Nagi then asks over to her right shoulder. "You holding up Ken?" ...and got a rather terse meow fest back, making Nagi and Minagi both meekly smile back, Nagi just responding. "Okay, okay. I'll stop asking."

"_Oh you gotta_..." ...Minagi suddenly noted, Nagi and Ken jutting looks over to their fore, past the corner they were leaning on wall upon. (One not near a spatial vacuum on the other side.) Nagi on seeing the dark and cloaked figure of rather short stature, with a much taller version behind the smaller one, just sighs out... "They sent _you_ to a space hovel?"

"It suited you two more than I." ...a haughty tone more than snipped in. Nagi snarled only as much as Ken-ohki hissed. Minagi took a more passive mode to respond with. "Suit you to scrape tables here instead of whatever constitutes as 'gum' around here." ...this the larger individual about reacts to, but the smaller one refrains with a struck out, bading arm. The smaller author of that, of the present lot enclosed here, just cracks back in. "Take after your 'father's' wit, do we marionette? "

It was Nagi that had to _throw_ up a bading arm, to stop Minagi from reacting to the 'one' thing a pirate hunter detested of insults of. Nagi just snapped to change subject fast... "Why here." ...not even query stated as such. In turn, Yume pulled her cloak back and grinned in her usual self-absorbed mode... "Because you two didn't even really start your assignment. Gee, just one attack and you both look to run away? Wise, but _not_ part of your contract."

As Mishima pulled his own cloak back, Minagi just spat back in turn, shuddering while so doing... "Some contract. Like we need more of something that nearly overpowered _us_. Like you'd do much better."

"You mean of the one..." ...Mishima started, but Yume made _**quick**_ to bade silence of her minion, looking around in so doing... "Not like that! The dark isn't 'that' heedless here."

Nagi pulled an off kilter face. "You mean it wasn't just us then."

Yume looked back at the Bounty Hunter, and imparted, if cryptically... "Let's just say reports are mounting. That's why we need more. Some Hunters you both are, if you're just going to run, just as things start getting interesting."

"I... see." ...Minagi responded, 'wondering' _how_ alone, they were here. Nagi however just spat, in her usual mode... "Like I really care. Why should we keep bothering anyway."

"The Hunter Guild will care, if I 'say' so." ...such was Yume's response, that Nagi was a hair breath from Mishima having to strangle it, as she stabbed toward Yume's face! "How dare you!"

"Oh?" Yume easily took, having seen as _much_ as a 'rival' of hers, in cocking an arm folded pose leaned back with. "The idea of being hunted by your current, turned _former_ associates, not setting well with you?"

"_Bitch._" ...Minagi sure seethed back. Yume beamed a smile back. "First rate!"

Minagi seethed some more, before Nagi just huffed and straightened as she remarks... "You play the Fungesian game perfectly."

"I play to keep paid. Like I'll ever see the actual Facet Council anyway." ...Yume admitted, her closed eye look, opens one eye to amend with... "So you have to keep playing too. I'd write this off as mere politics and upmanship, but this all might be leading to something... bad. Worse than when Jurai got hit, that last time."

"Now I really don't want in." Nagi just _deadpan_ restates. Minagi just semi-giggles... "How was Ryoko? I missed all that, since that bad emperor guy was hunting down even _my_ types, with that fleet of his, at the time." ...Nagi looking... "You mean Kagato? No need to encapsulate there, and as for Ryoko... -_**SMASH**_-" ...she reacts by suddenly **smashing** down at a nearby table with a long finished drink of hers, not caring the bleeding she caused of her own hand. Yume and Mishima cocked their eyes, as Nagi _seethes_. "One day I'll _deal_ with her, once and for all!"

"Uhuh." ...Yume, acting pretty lay there. "You might want that hand looked at. Once you get back to work that is." ...causing another dire stab of eyes at Yume, that Yume 'used' to then infer... "That is, unless you want my 'troop' around us, to... _deal_ with you instead." ...making the two Hunters look about suddenly and carefully, Yume seeing their eyes to proper effect. Not seeing anything obvious, didn't mean empty words, coming from a proxy genius of an empire's given trust. It was Ken-ohki's wary mew to Nagi's ears, that made the Hunter relent an unwanted sigh of defeat. Yume translated... "Smart friend you have. Just get back to work..." ...and turns around to walk off...

...but only just... "...if you survive, maybe I'll help you with your... _deal_, in the end." ...that Yume left it all with, Nagi eying her as Yume left. Mishima and Minagi meanwhile trade a stern stare between them, before the bio-cybernetic Gagutian guardian also walks off.

That leaves the two Hunters to look variously about, Nagi to her hand, that Ken crawls down her right arm to inspect of attached hand, Minagi just bemoaning with hand on her head. "Great. And we're not getting paid for this crap. Wonder why she didn't ask for the data from us." ...Minagi hearing then from Nagi to balefully responded in turn of... "She has it. It's Yume after all." ...before Minagi then looks at Nagi's hand, and offers... "Let's just get out of here, and get that patched up."

"Whatever." ...Nagi in her usual angst tone, before Minagi just takes that same bloody hand, Nagi wincing as she gets a lecture of... "Whatever, until it gets infected from the crudtastic in this place. Common, _Hinase_ is a lousy bedside doctor."

"So's the nurse with em." ...Nagi deadpan cracks back. Minagi just teleported them both to _Hinase_ anyway.

... ...

Amane somehow managed to be the last to hit her knees. Her nigh dread absconded face, said it all. "It's... it's all too big for us."

"H-How..." ...Neiju looked over in an equal expression of hollow mode, as she looked at her Husband and Captain. "...how could your Seed know so _much?_"

Senia couldn't look back, as he looked up at the 'eyes' of _Idol_, given the only reason he wasn't on his own butt too, was that his knees were _locked_ in place, from **pure** astonishment. "I... I guess... that... billion, thing..." ...was all he could muster out.

"_Boy_ that metal guy, has seen a _lot_." ...Karen, no less awed. Suiren however looked at her Renzan compatriot. "This is too big for us."

"Seen too much..." ...Senia judged instead. It was nigh impossible to argue that here... and Fuku could only mew in tears in memory of:

... ... ...

XxX

... ... ...

_-... a muted, if colorful, hazy scene, like a TV screen all hazed over of static, on a primordial planet, beyond its original advanced age. Trees flowing with the wind, as fire consumed them... black fire... everywhere the Seed of the Age looked._

_Left... Right... Up... all the fore... all the around..._

_War at the crescendo..._

_...at the end of unfolded Age of a Disaster._

_The eyes witnessing, asked first... 'Do you know Idol, who we just fought?' ...and the Seed answered back, with something of a memory, taken too far to behold._

_'~ They called themselves the Dark Sentai, 'now' the Dark Jurai. Their true name, uncertain if they know __such__ to be called by our present realm. Their form of language may not exist in the Greater Darkness. One suspects, the dark Enemy, would find themselves insulted by being labeled of anyone of the Light, and so, they took a name to insult their primary foe by. Shed essentially all blood of Sentai, with that Dark 'name' attached. ~'_

_Such they of witnessing, saw what a Seed remembered too ironclad, of 'that last day. At least, as far as the Seed could remember. '~ My fractal memories were... are... suppressed... by my core Owner, the goddess I still hail my Life unto. What I can show, is a disorderly warning at best. ~'_

_That is where 'memory' played on, and the Seed showed what it's iconic mecha-format witnessed, when it was piloted on the day the Darkness succeeded. All around, ground filled with its kin, similar mecha to codenamed: Idol, most of smaller shapes and formats, primarily humanoid versions that beheld 'Juraian akin nomenclature upon them, as if suits of knightly armor. A classification essentially, at that... and a... cause of..._

_...mixed within these caped mecha formats, larger versions that were verily similar to another worlds Seikijin, that in fact, had a core 'anchor' to unknowingly hail from. This as they supported in teams with the larger Lance-Wings of Seikishin, that code named Idol was one of. Entire grand armies once comprised of Sentai's armies, now whittled down to a few paltry defence pickets, as they supported what was left of the standard ground forces, a desperate myriad of races that once all shared a bright joy under the benevolent Sentai banner... if... if not for... a look at a random 'knight armor'..._

_An __**explosion**__ of massive black waves! Idol was forced to look to the fore... a forward defence unit, swiped away like chaff... but not done without consequence, as focused mass fire, __removed__ the dark hulled offender vessel. Afar... their foe... black, twisted, wicked in void wicked shapes that looked like ships made of various cursed, clutching, reaching claws that had no 'classification' to them. The Dark Sentai ships didn't care for such. They just were made for killing... so many of them, over ten thousand worlds, after thrice that number betrayed ancient treaties in favor of various greeds, whispered in select ears, over Ages, led to former allied realms turned traitor. Now, their __**genocidal**__ work long revealed, the traitors became victims, that then were too powerless to keep from being absorbed into the Dark Clutch. Three major, former States of the Sentai Expanse absorbed, and here, their ships at the end cusp of the strangulation, they were after. The Sentai's other ancient allies, under equal assault of annihilative. Nothing and __no__one__ was spared._

_With those Dark ships, innumerable Dark starfighter craft, 'assisted' in the slaughter, as Sentai defenders used all they had left, to buy time. The pilot here 'knew' why to buy time, and was using this last battle as bait, after all. This as Idol more than readily complied, as in concert with above Sentai own starfighter craft and remaining frigate Treeships as a covering force, they 'vectored' the enemy into this one last battle. He had to._

_'~ It was a mistake, he wanted to rectify. ~'_

_'Who's?' ...a raven haired witness asked carefully, uncertain of the answer to come. The answer didn't come, because... '~ I am forbidden as yet, until allowed by my Choshin mistress. I am sorry. ~'_

_Further questions failed. The RAGE of battle interrupted, scalding the witnessing minds of ferocity of battle, rarely so seen before. And certainly __**not**__ of one, on a losing side to witness._

_Idol suddenly was shoved of its gargantuan hands forward, as it SHOT out __multitudes__ of gravity orbs, in a desperate bid. The weapon, long accounted for, despite numerous victories, were adapted to, after a hundred years of war. A hundred million, reduced to a hundred, that times was running out on. The same of the gravity orbs that struck dozens of Dark Sentai vessels, with nary initial effect! But the owner had other uses, and 'snapped' gamma ray bursts from the absorbed singularity orbs, and both __**ruptured**__ and __**arced**__ strange purple-orange lighting, that connected in chains over many unsuspecting lower echelon Dark vessels! The explosions are __**nucleonic!**__ This all in the midst of cascades upon cascades of traded plasim fire, back and forth! Bright colors from the defenders, saw thrice that number in black in black plasim bursts, of all equal kinds the Sentai had left, meshed in between all kinds of explosions, some nominal of eye, others, nightmares, such as ones that 'ate' victims, such as one Angelic being screamed of in death, another, a glass akin being humanoid, shattered into a contact mini-singularity that a shot connected into the defender with. Others were of wave patterns that shred at limbs and bodies, some defenced by top grade personal shields Sentai ancients employed, others not so able, to all equally gruesome ends, that only enhanced technologies could 'enjoy'._

_It was all __**chaos**__ like that, that even describing it all, went back and forth, from between implements described of, and the results they were created for. If 'created' was the right word even, for the Dark Sentai versions that ravaged the few hundred thousands left, that Sentai defended with. To create, to only destroy, was a needed philosophy here, as the 'point' of it all, was the reason for this sacrificial defence._

_'Is __**this**__ what the archives meant...' ...a former Melmas priestess remarked, as esoteric history met it's anchoring truth._

_As did despite that last attack, as Idol had its Wings used to defend for further prepared attacked, the sight of the larger in __**larger**__ nightmare monoliths made to attack, despite the Primary Planetary Shield, as Dark Arc-Plasim Battery ships pummeled at the said Shield horrendously. After truly hours... no... days... of this, came their own counter to the prior attack. The slow knife that allowed smaller warships to 'slide' past the Shield, in shadow dimensional manner, allowed the main ground battle, that covered the barrage from the larger Dark ships that couldn't so pass by the Shield, that was, until one volley from a 'recognized' Dreadnought in deliberate low in low orbit, unleashed it's focus Primary-Plasim blast..._

_...right through the Shield, and as it burned, Idol was turned in that unwanted memory in time, and..._

_'No! That Tree!' ...a Balta screamed out, as memory 'felt' cold, on seeing the Core Sentai Tenju taking a __**CRUSHING**__ shot, that __**severed**__ a great branch, of a size most metropolises would easily fit upon! And with that blast..._

_'No! Those people!' ...the current owner of Idol yelled, as enhanced sight, one filled with despair and __**rage**__, saw 'several' ships, still trying to manage escape, fail to do so._

_But worse... that 'scream' of pain._

_'Felt... like... Sasami...? No... older...? Who?' ...the raven haired one realized, and then Idol showed the 'reaction' from its apparent prior owner. And then it all heard..._

_"__**{{~ I will finally rape, what you love most, Nemesis! ~}}**__" ...of a level of hate, that couldn't even narcissistically love itself of. Hate upon reaped hate, was all that was felt from there._

_Idol then looked back at the approaching Dark Monoliths... and __**leapt**__ at them without care anymore!_

_And then all went dark... A Melmas 'visitor' decried... 'What happened?!' ...and the Seed replied. '~ Past this, I am forbidden to reveal. Of what I know, it... did not end well. I was sent away, soon enough after. ~'_

_Idol then a moment later reminisced... '~ Where I was found by current owner and Captain, was one of many places I was placed, to help in times of need, and... to await the day I could warn, when asked of the 'same' Enemy of noted return. There is no delineation. There is only worse to come with them. Specific greeds of allies, turned a miracle into a tragedy, what is wrought possible again now, to a current history that is possible to repeat itself now._

_Warn everyone you can, of what I know. All else I do not, I await permission from my Mistress. ~'_

_'But... can you tell us more?!' ...a blond haired detective cried out in utter fear, needing to know more..._

_But all that... -_

... ... ...

XxX

... ... ...

"N-not yet..." ...even Senia relented, before looking over at Amane, who was in drowning tears. Shock was replaced with near deathly remorse. Senia realized in looking around, and each and 'every' last one of his beloved crew, were all reduced to such.

"_S-Senia..?_" ...Neiju started, and Senia realized to let in an entire harem of broken tears, and rasping sobs, as Senia just randomly leaned his head onto Hakuren's emerald tresses, her as morose as the rest clutching at him. And as before with just Kiriko alone, it took awhile to settle nerves and minds... "_N-n... sob- ...ever saw... __**felt**__... genocide... before..._" ...Ryoko really burst more tears out from.

In the midst of a cascade that had no slowing of signs, Senia decided from there... "We need to warn everyone, back home."

An anchor to start wrenching sanity, back from weeping's embrace...

... ...

"_Oh mother._" ...Yosho gulped, as only one real force in the universe, could make him _that_ nervous. This as he stood in the Habitation Subspace Zone of _Kyoko_, as the green blobby terminal sat on Noike's left shoulder, as the _still_ miffed owner just eyed... "This is for that drunken comment, a couple of nights ago." ...as Yosho looked between the fuming owner of the 'airline', and a holoscreen of 'said' uttered relation, staring at him simply... if austerely.

"_: Indeed. :_" ...this Yosho hopelessly tries to vector... "I... I can really explain mother."

Funaho just slit her eyes 'just' so, by a micron of a micron just over an atom, within of a hair.

Yosho _felt_ it keenly.

Noike just remarks, adjusting her nominal household white shirt sleeves... "I'll leave you two to talk. I need to get back and finish prep for our mutual kun, if you'll excuse me empress." ...and bows to Funaho's holo-image, a 'bow' tilt of the holo-image in turn... "_: Of course. We will arrive soon ourselves. :_"

"_Great._" ...Noike warbles warily, before teleporting wisely away. Kyoko meanwhile bounces off, and remains (from a low vantage point,) in between what occurs from there. Lil bugger is cute, looking passively interested. Oh, and that leaves a mother and _really-don't-wana-be-there-_son, to endure the moment, a bit too long. Probably too long, as Yosho sees Misaki's partial image lean in, to whisper... "_: I know we live near forever, but common Sis. :_" ...to a 'huff' from Funaho that probably made an off screen Azusa run for _Kirito's_ Tree Core.

And from there... (yeep,) "_: Come 'son', let us, you and I, discuss what is important to us both here. :_"

"Of course mother." ...before Funaho 'coughs', Yosho 'correcting', "Mommy." ...and 'another' _cough,_ to whit (and a dropped disguise to boot,)... "_Mommy!_" ...that sounded Aleaic level girly there. Funaho just smirks. "_: Been over seven hundred years, since that last. Still no letters, Yosho. :_"

"My bad mommy." ...Yosho dang well better have said. By now Kiyoko was a laughing on its side little green ball, with anime tears fountaining out of it. Yosho notes with a look over. "Sure. Laugh unto my while."

"_: Kiyoko is entertained. :_" ...boy Funaho is hazing today, and... eep! -author ducks away from Funaho _gaze_-

Funaho just huffs, and then turns more serious. "_: Now, my son, let us discuss how to prepare the Trial for them both. :_" ...this Yosho equals the demeanor, and nods... "Yes. Tenchi would do well with some guidance from here forth. As for Aleaic, he's close to exceeding my abilities already. Tsunami may be a reason why, but not all of it."

"_: We know. Too much at that. I will be over in a moment to discuss under more private settings. :_"

Yosho just teardropped. "Oh.. o-of course mommy."

Funaho finally smirked a 'triumphant quip, and Yosho just droops, a moment after holoscreen snaps off. "I... I better not mention the renovation this time."

Kiyoko just 'queep-chirped' a cute smile.

... ...

-A second day return stopover in Mimurodo-

A dark and stormy night, no less.

"_Eep!_" ...Al's head jerked over, at the _**snap**_ of lightning that not even a goddess could ignore. "That was a close one." ...as a rainy torrent, conducted outside. Aleaic is about to go back to working on some electronic art on his own Pad device, when a good _stiff_ knock nigh ruptured the door! Aleaic proves easily startled... "_Jeeze!_ Er... who...?" ...he asks aloud from the bed he's sitting up in, when the door opens for... "You okay Al?!" ...that Aleaic sees a bed robe yakuta dressed... "Tennyo?" ...and places down his Pad, before another SNAP of lightning, makes for good startles, that Aleaic only a moment later, realizes Tennyo is suddenly huddled under the covers of his bed. "Ah... um... _you_ okay?"

Tennyo's voice muffles out from under the covers... "Sorry, g-got a fear of lightning..."

Aleaic scoots over a bit, as he quips past a good lighting strike, further away. "You fear lightning? I thought after all that GP stuff..."

Tennyo pokes her head out to bellow... "So I got issues too!" ...that Aleaic chuckles at, as Tennyo huddles under the covers again after _another_ harsh strike.

"Where's Nobuyuki and Rea?" ...Aleaic asks to sorta change the subject. Tennyo just remarks over muffling... "You _really_ want to know?"

Al + nose stuck in Pad = "Forget it." ...that Tennyo starts to giggle to.

And then another **narly** lightning strike makes for Aleaic suddenly feeling Tennyo wrapped at his waist, despite the added 'cushion' of bed sheets along with. Al-kun gulps a quip back of... "Y-you gonna be o-okay there?"

"M-mind if I sleep... here... for awhile?" ...Tennyo asks fearfully enough for Aleaic to feel his throat go dry. "I... have a girlfriend."

Tennyo just pops him 'through' the bed sheets, into his side! "I know that, you yutz!" ...that Aleaic just chuckles past, as he muddles in... "O-okay..."

"Been awhile since I slept alone." ...Tennyo put, Aleaic asking down to the sheets... "Really?"

Tennyo pokes her head out of the sheets. "Didn't realize it until last night, when we slept in those tubes."

"Ah, the cigar hotel." ...Aleaic quipped of nickname, Tennyo giggling in tune with, as talk begins to overtake worry of lightning that starts to slowly recede, in favor of the sound of the downpour outside. Tennyo continues on, mainly from a vantage of her head stuck out from the covers, for much of her spiel. "The last time I was really ever alone, was prior to having Noike meet Tenchi. I'd pretty much worked jobs for both Jurai, and the GP, but since then, I'd lived with our family at home."

"I think I'm still getting used to all of it." Aleaic remarks over a receding rumble. Tennyo eyeing over, the sheets up to her nose. "You mean all the uber, superpowered insanity? Yeah, me too actually."

"Meant... family." ...Tennyo hears, as she drops her sheet cover to her neck, Aleaic looking a bit distant, as he relates. "I mean... it was only a couple of months ago... few... that I finished my Shrine journey bit. And... only a couple of years since I left the orphanage. Not... sure which I got more used to, being alone for two years, or... being around all I met through it all, and then... living with you guys, like it all turned out."

"Still feeling guilty?" Tennyo asked next, Aleaic nodding... "Sure still don't feel like I've earned my place there."

"You mean like Ryoko?" ...Tennyo quips. And then it was Al's turn to hide under the covers... "But I was just being honest about Ryoko to Tenchi!" ...that Tennyo pats... and then pops Al through the covers again. "Ah buck up and deal with it."

"Yes miss lightning." ...Al gets another pop in the sheets for.

A good moment of silence, before both realize the silence is a bit too long, and Al quips, as he sits back up... "Um... wh... why are you afraid of lightning?"

Tennyo easily relents, more than Aleaic expected for sure... "It's a problem I always had as a kid, but then I went to GP Academy, and thought I had it licked after a capture simulation that deliberately put in at odds with my fear, to get the simulation done.

And then six years later, I'm assigned with Mashisu on a job to investigate a GA officer named Illkina Horad, for selling Seniwa secrets to pirates. We both go into the Toahl Nebula, and end up on Planet... er... 649-L, on one of its moons, and our ship is hit by an electrical discharge. Turned out the moon was deliberately being weather steered to do that effect. Not sure if even the pirates were knowing what they were doing, but Mashisu and I were stuck in a cave for a good day, while the discharge went... _crazy_ on us. _**Worse**_ even than tonight's stuff."

Aleaic noted that Tennyo had to pause there, with a rasping gulp, as the GP officer remarks. "I... think I went mad... for a bit there. Not that Mashisu was all that thrilled with it all either. Not my finest hour."

Aleaic quips, hopeful sounding... "Did you get the... er... perp?" ...even using a 'word' he heard from Mihoshi. Tennyo shook her head... "A passing GP ship managed to get us out, but only because the base weather system was shut down. It all was 'not' one of my better missions."

Aleaic decided not to press from there... such Tennyo did anyway... "In fact... it was after that mission, I ended up looking for a way out. I... realized I wasn't fully as comfortable with GP work, as I thought I was. Soon after, I paired up with Airi, and learned Lady Seto was sending her 'proxy' to keep an eye on our family. Soon after, I ended up staying, and... well... you know now, with you and Tsunami."

"I don't deserve her." ...Aleaic outright admitted. Tennyo leans up from under the covers, as her own borne soul, lent to allowance for his similar in turn. Aleaic's Pad in his hands, went into battery saving mode, a while ago, as the 'subject' art within, was indeed her facade. Tennyo had already noticed, as 'more' than a few moments Tennyo and Rea had noticed, were of Aleaic, on the way back to Okayama, with muttered blurbs and sighs too longing to ignore. Tennyo _had_ also noticed, how hard Aleaic was adhering to Washu's prior admonishment, but _now_ noticed there was a breakpoint for that, for a soul clinging onto hope of a returned love. The whole, hardly of mere facade, trip to Nekomi, and now back, was reaching its limits for a soul that wanted another. Part of Tennyo was jealous of this.

But now, she sat and heard... "How can a _goddess_ go out of her way to change time itself, for... me? I _**can't**_ be worth any of that."

Tennyo took her turn to say none, heard all, as Aleaic took his own moment of stilled breath, and then... "I... guess I really did lose my parents back at Hendai. I was in her arms as an infant. I should have been on Jurai instead, instead of Earth. I guess... I guess... I guess.

-sigh-

How can she love me, when she had all right to do _anything_ else she wanted, and for sure done so, so often when she wanted. I know she wasn't wild about me at first... that, Sentai stuff... I sure wasn't on her Christmas card list, in the beginning."

"You know about Sentai?" ...Tennyo leaned a bit close in, Aleaic not realizing it, as he offered, rubbing at his melon... "Bits and pieces. Like some broken trailer for some TV show. I'm not sure she remembers it all, so... I don't. I just know I did something... _bad_... back when all that ended. And now, I.. jeeze... I'm back, and... I really still don't get why she wants me. It'd be easier to rid herself of me, and have what of whatever I have that is coming to me, than subject her to anymore of what... _ever_, I am."

The next thing Aleaic feels, it Tennyo glomming onto him. He sure freaks... "_T-Tennyo...?!_"

A content smile to go with that hug, she offers in hope of what she'd seen so far, of it all. "Perhaps she wants too far more to be a part of her, than you want of yourself to be here, to not so be."

Sure put a shmoo off guard.

And then he talked about her more, to a present her that knew soon enough, the way Aleaic talked about an absent her, that Tennyo just felt a tear run down her right cheek, unnoticed by a regaling shmoo. Tennyo knew at that moment... '_Kiyone was right. We really... have no chance._' ...as a shmoo-kun continued on for a bit more, even regaling a story about how he 'escorted' a bunch of Japanese snow monkeys over a roadway once, up north, before sleep of clawing rest, overtook them both. It was a quiet night till morning...

... ...

Rea looked back at the two shmoos in the van mid seat. "You two okay... _really?_"

"Um..." ...Tennyo squeaked, looking _mightily_ embarrassed, Rea looking with bland eye sockets, between a step-daughter, and then over at a primary shmoo, who was _really_ trying to look anywhere else out his passenger side van window, anywhere other... well... _anywhere_ else at that.

Rea knew something was up... took all of half an hour of driving on a clear open road back towards home, to peg in. "Okay, who did what to whom?"

"Pardon?" ...even a driving Nobuyuki had to attempt a quip over, before Rea eyed back over at him. "Keep driving buster." ...that Noby _quickly _snapped back to the fore of driving. Rea then pressed the matter 'behind' her. "Okay. What'd you do to her."

Aleaic sure jerked his head over... "I-I-I-I-Iyyiiyyii!" ...that Tennyo outright (maybe a bit too quick) yelped to his defense. "H-He didn't do anything to... er... me...?" ...a defense that weakened to a strange blushing sight. That really innocent kind that was sane to see, unless one knew what it meant. Rea did. (Any decent fem knew it too.) She then slit eyed over at Aleaic who had 'his' version, looking back out the window. That was, until Rea just 'poked' vocally at him. "Spill it, or I'll 'send' Ryoko over here now."

_That_ just broke the lid, as Aleaic girl screamed... "_I accidentally kissed her this morning!_" ...that made Rea blink a blush, as Tennyo just made with the uber blush, hands on cheeks kind of thang. It also made Noby jerk the wheel all over, a moment before Rea (without looking,) straightens the wheel for her husband, both somehow saving them all, and _hosing_ Al-kun, all the same. "Being adventurous, are we kun?"

"But it was so sweet." ...Tennyo, continuing her blushing spree, that was, until Al-kun balled out... "I... I was dreaming about Tsui when I... she... I..." ...Aleaic realized, and then just went all anime tear fountaining crybaby with... "_I MISS MY TSUI! WAHAHAHAHAHA!_" ...for a comical moment that Rea and Tennyo just react with bemused smile with. Rea just eyed... "So daughter, was it good for you too?"

"_Oh come on!_" ...a 'calm' Tennyo balked back. Aleaic then comically stops his bawling tirade to then look up nominally with... "Man this is getting bad."

"We'll be home soon enough." Nobuyuki just announces. Aleaic just reacts by so visibly shivering, Tennyo just blares back... "Don't give me your hives too Al!"

"S-sorry... er... yeah... -sigh- ...um... so..." ...he stutters out to Rea and Noby of note: "Is this what it was like, when you two fell in love?" ...that Rea went into mindless pip eyes with.

And Noby just drove off an overpass...

...

-Okayama proper, only a kilometer to go.-

"Wow, we made it!" ...Tennyo announced, as she looked out the (still) nominal van window. In fact, the entire van was still as so. The why, from ol Noby... "Yeah! Good thing that building roof was concaved like that."

"And that lower building." ...Tennyo."

Rea: "And that really springy tree after."

"Guess I got racing skills still, after landing on the road, and that quick right turn."

"I don't think that one driver cared for us, after landing in front of em." ...Tennyo replied to Noby's prior comment.

"Ah, but we got home anyway, safe and sound." Nobuyuki just imparts, unabashed. Rea just giggles.

Not as so, as for the nineteenth time, between then and here, Al-shmuck just profusely begs on knees in his van seat... "I'm so sorry for causing all that!" ...to ready giggles and chuckles at his expense. Rea just beams in... "Oh, you really are just nothing but trouble. Just like your Nanny said." ...hence Aleaic again, on his side on the van seat, shaking like he was tazed. Tennyo just pats his head. Rea giggles.

Nobuyuki just announces. "And there we are folks." ...making all eyes look, and...

"Home." ...one shmoo quickly blinks on hearing himself. The smiles in turn, are warmer in turn. That was, until Tennyo and Rea then 'feel' it, and both start giggling. Noby and Al both just quip... "What?"

And after the giggling turns more dangerous sounding, Tennyo turns that leaf much more so with... "_Oh, someone here will see._" ...that only confuses Nobuyuki. Al's face just contorted, remaining essentially like that, as they reach home, a mere half hour later, at the lengthening of afternoon.

...

"Don't forget your backpack Al-kun."

"Thanks Tennyo." ...Aleaic grabs said item, as the foursome finally back home settle the first of a few doodads, as Nobuyuki looked around at the house. "Well, the old girl is still in one piece."

"_How?_" ...Rea/Al/Tennyo quip all at once. It just sets off Noby all of laughter. This as the group are in the drive in shed area, where the powder blue work truck is parked, echoing off their voices and laughter. This causes a couple of lasses to poke their heads out from a nearby side slide door. "Oh! You're back!" ... "Sweet!"

Rea of notice, as much the rest. "Mirei. Yugi." ...this before Aleaic chippers out. "I bear goodies from Tokyo!" ...to a cute cheer from the greeting duo. This is then snap vectored as Yugi starts to blurt... "I hope you got something for your three... YEEK!" ...as Mirei just _snap_ drags Yugi away with... "Don't give it away!" ...as both suddenly are out of sight, of a blinking pip eyed foursome!

"Three wha...?" ...Al-bozu blanks out in tone, before hearing sudden bouts of giggling. Al-kun looks over, as much as an equally confused Noby. The elder male asks aloud. "Um... what's so funny girls?"

"Yeah, wha... EEK!" ...Al is interrupted as Ryoko suddenly phases right behind him, whit his sudden **blared** turn at! And the laughter stops. A shmoo and a pirate, well... one is staring down at the sweating other. Care for a guess there?

"Well, he's dead." ...Tennyo just queeps, as Aleaic... "H-h-h-h-hi R-r-r-r-r... oh heck it." ...Ryoko blink hears and sees, as a shmoo goes from jittery, to plain blaise lookin'. Al then even just pokes at his forehead, Ryoko adopting a 'what the' look, before Al-dead-as-dust just offers... "Just... right here. Make it quick." ...in apparent sacrifice.

Ryoko reaction to that? Well, first the shove of her face at his. About bends his back to snapping, before the pirate _insists_ instead... "_Oh really now?_ You think I'm gonna let you off that easy? I got off easy, compared to what _you_ got comin'."

"Say wha...?" ...an Al-shmoo voice turns anime meek and hollow with, before Ryoko just smirks... _evilly_, and phases all too slowly out of sight. That just causes said shmoo to shudder blink a moment later with... "Wh... what was that about?!"

"Let's find out!" ...Tennyo... helps? ...er... and reorients to **shove** Aleaic forward with, but not towards the side entrance, as Aleaic notes... "H-hey! Stop shov... wait, why we going this way? The doors right over _there!_ Ah common!" ...as Tennyo goes off 'instructions Aleaic wasn't privy to, leaving for a short moment, Rea and Noby to look at each other.

And then smile.

...before they blink realize, to rush to follow.

Shortly, and confusion laden, Aleaic is back at the usual iconic entrance area, the lake terrace gracing the calm lake as ever. If only the shmoo was... "Stop kicking me forward! I swear you're _as_ bad as Ryoko!"

"Yup!" ...Tennyo, a bit too cheery in commenting back with. Al just scoots ahead of an extra kick, to garner a look over at the tinted over slide windows, that were keeping from too much reflected sunlight from the lake, from glaring within. And it was also keeping from seeing whom was within, as he grew suspicious again, such not allowed further as Tennyo just pushes at his back this time, as they reach the official residence main entrance. "Okay, were here... wha?" ...as Tennyo then takes his backpack... "Now you go in." ...said a bit more tenderly than Aleaic expected. "Uh... kay. (I don't get it.)" ...as the last of semi-realizing thought, before he entered... "Hey guys! We're home!" ...as he hears back, before seeing... "Welcome home love!" ...said in 'three' greeting sonnets. _**That**_ manically causes a shmoo to _race_ a couple extra stumbled steps, from the foyer, to the common room entrance, where _everyone_ was gathered.

Including... _three_...

"Yup! They're back!" ...Tennyo blurt 'helps' and **shoves** Al-kun forward... "**Yeep!**" ... "Oops! Too hard." ...Tennyo warbles through her teeth, as her shove of a split moment mindless spree about to be entered into faint-hood, is interceded Tennyo 'assist', to a shmoo's _**crashing**_ entry to the floor!

"**Tennyo!**" ...all around yelp, as so said... "Sorry. My really bad." ...and with... "_Belove!_"

And from there...

Vision to him, was blurry (again.) Everything was hazed over... or just plain dizzy in effect, as his head tried to look around, but ability to do that was suddenly limited. He swore... _Oh ye all know the rest!_

Washu: "And there you have it folks! If you'd all please readers, tip on the way out, we'd..." -BONK-

"Washu!" ...Noike again. Washu just turns all Chicago gangster sounding mode, as she holds her head. "_Hey!_ I'm workin' here!"

"_Oh! It's it all so pwecious!_" ...comes a head turning uber-mouse cutsey tone from Mihoshi, with anime tearing and eye warbling to match! Kiyone (the GP partner one,) just blanches in near puke mode. "I hate it when you sound like that."

"Hah! Didn't see that one coming! Did you Al! Har har!" ...Ryoko yuks it up, as Aleaic somehow survives the goddess(?) based tarring, with all dizzy eyes, that sure don't stop Gaea and Tsui from snuggling the dickens all over him. Toki just rubs her welted (_what?_) hands, offering... "That shalt teach ye to make lame puns."

"I thought it was funny." ...thy other Kiyone quips, to a Mayuka based squeal giggle, as Tenchi remarks out... "Well, this sure wasn't the way any of this was planned." ...such Misao just quips a cute snip in... "Does anything here, ever go as planned?" ...and Tenchi just slumps. "I guess not."

"All such be true." ...Gaea just offers, Tsui just nodding cutely. This before Aleaic finally recovers enough to realize what is really happening. Gaea and Tokimi sense to look over, all others realizing a moment later, as Aleaic can't help the obvious, in seeing that glistening teal tressed lass before him, in such in close detail... "I'm... not dreaming this...?" ...of those pink eyes, that look _so_ human now. "Nope." ...is Tsunami's formal reply back.

A moment of staring.

And he flat out lunges to hug her _dearly_. A bemused, if surprised lot note beyond the obvious, as Tsunami realizes the hug, and past her own surprise, gloms lovingly back. "I know my dear Beloved. I'll never leave you again."

"Yup!"

"Indelibly."

"Eh?" ...a shmoo blinks on hearing over to see... "Ah...eh...?! Um... Gai... er... _Gaea_ right...? Er... whom are you?" ...he looks first from the beaming white in white in white smile of a Fungesian mortal-goddess to the honey blond haired one, that just **nabs** Al's collar comically, in snapping... "The name's TOKIMI! Learn it well mortal shmuck!"

"_Okay! Okay! Don't eat me! __**AIEE!**_" ...is Al's only defense. Toki just in turn... gee... licks her lips... "I do wonder, _how'd_ you'd taste."

"Ah-h-h-h-h... please don't." ...Sasami sure warbles out, as various Masaki personages look equally aghast, even Ryoko quipping... "Maybe I underestimated how bad he'd get it." ...before Tsunami just quips out lay. "He's tough and too stringy for that. Plus there are other methods of torture for him." ...making Toki adopt an 'oh pooh' look, that Gaea just giggles at.

Rea just leans over to Noby. "I won't ask, if you won't." ...Noby shaking his head in concert agreement of nay there.

Al-kun was sure beside himself, as Tsui then engages another uber-glom-hug onto Al, about crushing his ribs again, and blowing a few more brain cells to oblivion. Gaea's reactionary hug just ensures no brain cells survive. Tsunami adds in with... "I guess we really can't get you out of our celestial melons, cushy-bun." ...that just ups the hazing giggles at Al-kun's expense, from all around. The one's nearest that Gaea and Toki engage in, Aleaic notices... "Those... -glah- ...sound dangerous... -blue shade- ...what is...?!" ...the last he blurt wheezes out. Tokimi interprets... "He does excite easily. And to be certain Mortal of the Suns, we wish to partake upon you, all that our Sister has enjoyed, up until now."

Gaea adds, smiling too giddy like to be withstood around... "Indeed he's excited! After nearly a billion years together, it's finally our turn into the real game!"

Okay... one... everyone blinked at Gaea's pronouncement. (Ayeka: There's that billion nomenclature again.) And two, Aleaic heard otherwise, as he swivels his head, fro and too, between the Three that he was coming to the realization of: "Wait... you... want in, on... er... what you want, what I think you are wanting? It can't be... oh crud." ...as he sees white and teal feathered scalp in his eyes, and a _serious_ blush on Tokimi's facade! Tokimi even reaching suddenly for her cheeks... "Oh.. Oh dear... I'm not used to this bio-format capillary reflex. And these emotional waveguides that... oh... _ohhh._"

"First time in love then?" Mihoshi asks, and Tokimi reacts into one of those 'loving turn away blush' anime moments, that just causes Al-kun to snap blurt... "_N-no way! I_... **you can't be serious!**" ...to a realizing _**peril~!~!**_

"_Now_ he knows." ...Yugi quips, as Tama-chan bounces in... "Okay, that's three minutes and seventeen seconds. Noike is the winner of the pot!" ...as Noike just whoo-hoo woots, and Ryoko just snarls. "Dang it Al! You could realized in another minute!"

Aleaic just pulls a face, within all those hugging tresses. "I think _I'm_ insulted now." ...to Tsui's really laughing tone. Aleaic realizes 'that', and leans over with... "Your voice... so..." ...Tsui: "Normal." ...Al: "_How?_" ...as he _knew_ whom she really was now.

"Let's help with that!" ...Tenchi suddenly suggests! And then a nominally wacky Masaki family cheer. Al-kun just goes blank again. "_Eh?!_"

But first...

-_Wee-woo-wee-woo_-

(In nurses outfits to boot. Don't ask Tenchi why, for his. Al: "_Why_ a nurse outfit!? Tenchi: "I said _please_ don't ask!")

...

And they are outside.

The setup now? Picnic blanket, large in large lunch box, plates for four, glasses not yet used, all upon a green grassy hillside, overlooking the residence. The day nice and sunny long now, for four primary occupants, as Aleaic is surrounded by very mortal accompaniments of beauty Incarnite, as nearby three fourths of the magical girl team (Mirei, Misao, Yugi) watch on, with Ryo-ohki around for cuteness and curiosity, in cabbit form.

Aleaic for his part, can't help but _overdose_ on every lavish detail of the goddesses about him.

Tsunami, dressed as her 'Tsuoki' format prior, looks even more exotic to him now, with her elongated mane of teal, tied in a center bound drop, otherwise left free. The eyes of rose pink eye him _enamored_.

Gaea, her mortal-esc blue ones akin to sapphires, all on their own, eye from a free flowing crown of white, draping over and behind her chosen cloth of silken 'work shawl', that looks as if common garb from around, was given the Fungesian silk overlavishment, such made hard to look away from, and Al-shmoo wishing he had three sets of eyes.

The reason for the 'third' was Tokimi's earthly-lavender lavishment, eyed him more 'curiously', as Aleaic noted her own honey-blond mane was cropped at below the ears, a swirl set of fore tresses, and bound at the back, to drop from there, to a long pony-tail, that could have gone into forever, it seemed. Her chosen attire, was as if she applied her nominal garb, to a normal work kimono.

And not much needed for jewelry, beyond the bracelet Tsui wore, Gaea with a bit of Fungesian flashiness not overdone, and Tokimi not even with her nominal hair dress flair even. Such not needed. Beauty _could_ be overstated here, nonetheless.

And all a mind numb shmoo could utter, of the first here... "T-tell me, y-you're kidding me." ...to whit Tsui just lightly leaned her head nigh unto his. "Nope."

They are eyed towards, when Tokimi just utters on... "This bio-format skin, itches too much." ...to said visible effect. Gaea diverts eyes further, with arms raised around her white melon fair. "But it feels good with the sun upon it." ...she then deliberately eyes Aleaic back, so _toned_ with. And he gulps.

"You four can go now, little bio-forms." ...Tokimi then utters, shooing with a hand at the lil lasses and Ryo-chan, the latter whom mews really off key, as the said three lasses just shake their heads in simult. "Nu-uh." ...even from all three at once. Yugi just adds in. "We wana see what this is all about." ...as Gaea just snips over... "Don't Juraian kids need to do chores or something?" ...and anime balks at the three _narly_ glares she gets back in turn. Tokimi just chuckles at the treatment of her sister and... "Okay, you can stay." ...to a chipper giggle from the three, a cute meow from the cabbit obvious, and a _glare_ from a said sister that knew all too well.

Aleaic then asks aloud. "Um... what's this all about?"

The next thing he feels, he nearly doesn't feel after as such, from the _deep_ kiss Tsunami outright gives him. Mirei just gulps out... "_W-wow_."

About thirty-two seconds later, after she pulls away her dreamy look from his. "_That._"

"A-wh-thay-hey-whu?" ...Al-kun can only babble, to little lass giggles. And then Tsunami decides... "And because it's time for you to know all, that you deserve to know, my risen Sai'Hon."

Aleaic blinks for certain. "That name again."

"Indeed, quite yours." ...Gaea adds in, Aleaic looking over. Tokimi offering further. "I had my Administrators reaffirm the temporal data cross check. This is conformed off your genetic baseline."

"Woo." ...Yugi quipped. Aleaic looked away for a moment, "I don't... get that part..." ...and then back... "And... that's why you three... all like... this?" ...he waggled a hand at the three, variously. Tsunami smiled back, as if she could ever give him a truly angry look. "In part. Much the rest, lies in the data Washu forced into your mind, prior to your excursion to your orphanage."

"The Nekomi trip." ...Aleaic realized, and further so... "You mean all that stuff about Jurai, she rammed into my head." ...hence Tsui's anime cute nodding, that Aleaic droops down. "_That really hurt Kami._" ...to Gaea's petting of his head. Tsui accented from there. "Indeed. All that is to come, lies in part of whom you are, as much as it is connected to Jurai, to the core. It would not exist, without you."

Aleaic sure **blinked**. "_**No way!**_ YOU made Jurai! Where was I in all of that?!"

"In our history forgotten." ...Tsunami simply tilts her head back with. "One you deserve to know of, with due time, why without you, Jurai could not exist. And why _Sentai_ should still be its name, currently instead."

Aleaic didn't understand, and Tsunami saw that, in his face. She cupped at his right cheek, it shuddering from the touch, as she then offers... "But not all at once, as Washu prefers of _her_ ways. My version, will let you understand why you inherit the love of a kingdom, with it's goddess."

Aleaic blinked at that, then dryly, if cutely, quipped back. "Not: goddess with a kingdom?" ...and Tsui just giggled.

"Hence of it all..." ...Gaea takes a turn at, Aleaic uncertain if he wants to hear, what is heard anyway... "...a part of the reason why we have chosen our current formats, to be yours to be with." ...yup, Al-kun didn't want to hear it. "No way."

"Way!" ...Tsui giggles with, as Mirei giggles in... "I guess Washu put in all that Earth custom's stuff, into your programming." ...Tsui nodding. "All for cushy-bun!" ...and Al-kun can't stop face vaulting.

Aleaic sure isn't helped any, when Tokimi's turn, starts with... "To also be certain, mortal of the solar, your demonstrated empowerment belied as equal to that, of Kami Tenchi so has demonstrated. It belies us to not be in _close_ concert, and contact, to study why you are as so, of all possible further. Such all was opulent to witness, after all. A swoon unto us, as a result from all such." ...and trails with her own dangerous look back.

"Uh... kay..." ...Al... so eloquent.

And so is Tokimi apparently, at least 'until' she starts poking her fingers into each other. The squeaking sounds they make, make Al want to run to the nearest rock, to bury under. "Plus... um... these... bio-format... feelings, I am failing at suppressing... they..." ...as she looks up at a badly teardropping Al-bozu., with... "...swamp me with... emotions I have _never_ experienced before. I... need to know..." ...a _**blush**_, one she **shoves** at Aleaic's stuttering face with! "...how to learn to... how to learn what... this emotion truly... is...?"

"You mean love?" Misao easily interprets. Ryo-ohki in her hands just meows aloud! Tokimi pulls back, and meekly nods back at Misao. "Y-yes. And... I want to... learn... what my sisters know... so well." ...to little lass giggling resultant.

Aleaic + poisoned blush.= _where's that rock?_

Gaea inserts into all of that, with... "Not that I _ever_ had the partake, in what is known by Juraian sister _dearest_, so I cannot say I am all that... knowledgeable, either." ...and her gaze isn't any less dangerous to Al-kun, nor the caress of his chin to go with all of _that_.

Tsunami then injects, to be certain it's all heard aloud. "I only allow this, because it is of both 'benefit' to Beloved here, and also _only_ because I had a first 'turn' of it all, to be relenting enough. And _only_ because of what is at stake, do I share this love, that I speak of his name, do I so condone what we have so done, to ensure unto him."

Aleaic, because he needs to get this part out, blurts... "S-so... wait... I-I know what Washu did to you the first time around Tsu... Tsuoki? ...Tsunami?" ... "Either will do." ... "Y-yeah... um... so... you... all you three... are _mortal?_"

Aleaic's query of disbelief, is answered by Tsui further... "Quasi. To be able to be anchored to the Dimension Third level, we needed to anchor our Ultimate Dimensional formats within these bio-format 'frames', so as to safely absconds unto you. With time, our dimensional formats will adapt to the bio-format anchor, and from there, we will be able to do all that we nominally are, unto the Dimensional Third, without the normal damage we tend to cause, in our unanchored states."

"Unanchored?" Aleaic pip eye asked, and Tsui just sighed out... "Because the last time we so did an act as unhinged, we ruptured much of this galaxy in so doing." ...this Tokimi flat out comically, blares back, finger pointing. "Thou was only such, because _someone_ rushed in at supplicant behest, to try to 'save' Kami Tenchi from Z." ...and Tsui fumes back at Toki with. Gaea exacerbates as she leans atop Al's melon. "And they blew up Saturn doing it." ...this Al-chan pip eye... chides back... "Uh, bad form?" ...to Tsui / Toki both nabbing an ear each! "Owiwiwiee owow sorrysorry! Owwie ears hearing so bad!" ...and both let an ear each go.

And Toki just mumbles back at... "Tis was a good strike." ... "I know, right?" ...to Tsui way too cutely agreeing! Gaea just shakes her head. Other 'witnesses' around, just _shiver_. (Ryo-ohki just flopped off Misao, in fainting.)

"You were 'anchored' to Sasami-chan to right?" ...Misao then in turn 'had' to ask. Tsunami as such nodded. "Such I was, until I severed our connection, and I needed a new host format to anchor unto. I allowed Washu to so conduct so, to allow me a 'different' format of adjustment, as well as for other various unsaid reasons here, that have to do with a form of 'reverse' effect, that I conducted unto Sai'Hon, so long ago."

"What was that?" ...Aleaic myriad asked 'much' of, in one termed query. A silken finger at his lips, just stilled that, along with... "Nay to know Beloved. Know simply that, for now, I am yours in this format. All else will be revealed with the passage of time." ...she finished with a caress of his right cheek, with left of hand.

The other, Gaea caressed, to his stuttered notice... "As am I so yours." ...and then a hand at his right knee, as Toki garnered his gaze, with... "Without fail, as am I."

"_I can't do it_." ...Aleaic fearfully stammered out, blinking eyes 'all around'. Aleaic just let the emotional dam breach with: "H-how can I possibly be able to love you three, l... like you all _deserve?!_" ..as 'many' an ear heard of what a mortal soul reincarnated was truly, as he blurted out... "And... you three... _goddesses?!_ How in the universe could I possibly be deserving of even one of you, much less all _three?!_ I can't _**possibly**_ be worth any of this attention! You really have to be better than what I so am, and..." ...he is stopped with another silken finger.

"_We_ decided that, before you ever could. Such demonstration noted here, a anchored reason why." ...Aleaic hears from a teal beauty. The wind stirs a bit more, as Tsunami ensures ill of any escape by him. "And we simply _decided_, it shalt be so. I know already the quality, of whom I choose to love, and now all have heard it. I know your doubts, and I... and we... choose to love unto you, anyway. That, is _our_ choice. Now you have none."

Aleaic felt a strange 'cool' in his pit, that was as much fearful, as it was... giddy, all the same. Gaea helped that, as she even asserted... "Plus, any other deciding _we_ have no such choice? I dare any and all, to cometh here and tell us we have no such demand, unto our very facades. Therein, we shalt tell them to bugger off with." ...with Tokimi... "Indeed." ..._just_ as eloquent in turn.

Aleaic just leveled off from his fathomless fears, with... "I... I still don't know how..." ...whit Tsunami 'answers' that... "And as such, we have _all_ eternity to learn all such of how to love unto us. After all, eternity is a _long_ time to swim all such within fathomless seas of time." ...such is her gaze unto him, he just creaks out... "_Oh goody_." ...to her silver giggle in turn.

The next sound they hear however, makes for uneasy faces, as Tokimi's tummy is so held at, from 'sounds' that make her decry out... "_**What**_ is with this weak arse format, and it's constant need for nourishment!" ...to teardrops so, all around.

"Well... since this is a picnic." ...Aleaic openly realized, and then saw in accouterment addition, to then yell manically back at the house with... "With unneeded _candles_ even!"

"_**Oh be quiet!**_" ...Tennyo, Ayeka, and Noike just snap out! Al-kun just twitters his right eye, as Tsunami offers... "let's partake in my culinary work, courtesy of Iron Chef Sasami!" ...to gleeful cheers around. And soon enough, more than enough food for even the lasses to dabble in, and certainly more than enough for to be force hand fed by three goddess lasses, that Aleaic both realizes... "It's _**so**_ good!" ...to unmanly crying, and also... "_**I'll forget to use utensils again here!**_"

"Oh hush." ...Tsui 'helps' that, by hand feeding Al-kun some sautéed Shrimp. Gaea sure isn't hiding her own anime crying. "_Yummy!_" ...and... gee, neither is Tokimi. "_**Mmm!**_ This is what _flavor_ is!" ...all of it looking anime deformed and disturbing. And also, Sasami is a GOOD teacher! (Sasami: "Yay!") The little magical lasses, and even Ryo-ohki, with a carrot prepped by Sasami and Tsui, is just as happily crying, so it _**must**_ be good!

Tsunami just snips in... "Just don't let Ryoko, try making any of it." ...Aleaic blinking over at that.

And Ryoko just snap anime POPPING into sight, above Tsui. "What was that?" ...and promptly Tsui just 'flick' snap ZAPPING Ryoko away, like a **narly** bolt of static cling, unto the pirate, _right_ into the Lake! Al-kun hears/sees the splash to boot, (as much as the little lasses do,) and is frozen of said stare as Tsui just dryly notes. "You are right Beloved, she has no taste." ...and chopsticks over some rice, for Aleaic to _really_ silently munch on. _Really silently._

Afar, Ryoko's drenched melon, pops up out of the lake, and bemoans... "Man, things are just crazy around here now." ...before she hears, and **fumes** a look back over her shoulder, where a certain Juraian princess (not Sasami, not Noike, nor momma Kiyone with princess Mayuka too actually,) is laughing her butt off, smacking the dock terrace edge, over and over and over and gee...

Oh and... wait... ut oh!

"_Heeey!_" ... "W-what?!" ... "You forgot to open my present, you solar turd!" ...Gaea to a shmoo. The shmoo looks white as a sheet, as he hears... "Oh. And mine too." ...Tokimi is somewhat lay in tone about. Tsui and the lasses around (Ryo-chan too,) just blink. So does the shmoo. "_W-what p-present?_" ...can only blurt to save his own carcass with!

"Speaking of which." ...Tokimi starts, with _nothing_ with the current subject, making of a _**worse**_ one to be sure, as she states. "Whom shalt we decide his visitations of his bedchamber, starting this eve?"

"Whom... hwey? _**Wh-what?!**_" ...Aleaic manages to translate to his hazard mentally, before Tsui just _irks_ in suddenly... "_That_ right, shalt be mine to a Start." ...whit Gaea just **BLUNTS** in, along with her cleavage in Al-kun's face! "You said we'd SHARE all of that! Tonight's a good night for a Start!" ...causing Tsui's face to bink a facade of pure anime jealousy. "I said that right be mine first Sister!" ...as she in turn just _**yanks**_ Al-kun to suffocate into her bosom. (Either that, or burn up from combined effects of myriad skin heat. Such was the blush apparent.)

And then Tokimi, (whether she realized it or not,) snap bounded her mortal 'ampleness' atop Al's head, as she _**snarls**_ in. "The agreement was stated clear! All such privileges shall be upheld!"

"Not one the _first_ night crone!" ...Tsui just grinds in, as much as Al's face in her... oh you know.

Gaea just crushes _hers_ into the free 'space' at the back of Al's head, as his shock starts to turn into asphyxiation. "You trying to start something Sis?! Huh?!"

How is Al alive at this point? "You want a real Goddess War then huh?! Try it diva!" ...Tsui sure claws in. Gaea he _hisses_ like a hungry alley cat, as Tokimi just 'tarts' in... "You just don't like to share, do you." ...that Tsui just _raspberries_ Toki back, with full force. Such turns into _three_ hissing alley cat sprees there, (or more like, the worst cats in heat spree _evar_.)

Mirei just leans over to Misao, as Ryo-chan is a cute, if fearful, ball of fur, looking at it all. "Gee. They must want him in the sack bad." ...hence Aleaic just (for needed breath anyway.) "Wpha... wha... where'd you heard _that_ from!?" ...Aleaic blares it **GASPING**-aghast in hearing!

"School." ...three lasses cutely sonnet as one. Al-shmoo just dumps his head in hearing it. "Of course." ...before he starts getting yanked to six dimensions to the seventh, as the Three just start _**JAWING**_ at each other, without remorse!

Tu: "He's my cushy-bun first!"

Ga: "You had him for seven hundred million years! Give us a ride wench!"

To: "The rights of experimentation, herein sayeth so!"

Tu: "Go Experiment on yourself! Cushy-bun is mine first Light it!"

2x goddess: "Not without us!"

Shmoo: "Help me! Someone! Tenchi!"

Speaking of whom. He's so helpful, helping a pirate up, before she just 'bumps' Ayeka into the lake, as she's 'saved', and hence the wet roundabout here, as his own foursome of _hisses_ ensues again.

Tenchi: "I had to go outside! Someone help me too!" ...as four lasses just _**JAW**_ at each other, in equal rabid apparent HEAT! And Tenchi just gets more wet.

Ry: "Get away from _**my**_ Tenchi, you Juraian and Seniwan prisses!" ...drenched.

Ay: "Tenchi's mine first even 'there', you have _**no**_ right!" ...soppy.

No: "I'm the fiancée! Wait in line forever!" ...getting there now.

Mih: "You guys stop! I got the skin tone and blond hair anyway! Guess what that makes me!"

3x wildcats: "_Last!_"

Mih: "Last is best then!" ...even make Tenchi blink there! Ryoko even... "Nice one." ...agrees? Ayeka and Noike just growl as much as Mihoshi anyway. (And these are the days of their lives. Four ladies: "Shut it author yutz!" -sigh- )

Kiyone just bemoans to a Mayuka laughing beholding Kiyone. "It's just not the same I tell you." ...such the silver haired version just quips. "You could always go after an adoptee still." ...as such the dark teal haired version looks at the silver haired version, like a mutant. "You fall off a mountain after stupid herbs again?" ...and... gee... momma Kiyone laughs a bit manic Seto like. (Must be a... wait, Seto isn't directly related. Okay, _that's_ scary.)

Nobuyuki just hears all the... er... banter, from aside the two Kiyones, and quips. "Whelp... it's good to be home." ...and Rea giggle and huggles in. (Right before a Mihoshi enforced splash, _drenches_ everyone at the dock.)

Sasami looks on from behind, as Tennyo just laughs. "Looks like you guys were too close." ...right before she is _looked_ at, by Rea and both Kiyones. (A wet Mayuka, just keeps laughing out the cutsey gourd.)

And from _way_ above the scene of it all, at the Shrine, a Gonsekai stops some light sweeping, when some Tennyo based screaming, leads to another splash. (And then a third, as a shmoo is girly screech teleported by mistake, when a 'peace effort' fails. (Don't miff off goddesses.) )

Katsuhito just sighs. "The more things indeed change..."

"You said it." ...Yosho _freezes_ in hearing, as he _creaks_ a look back at... "Um... A... Airi... dear."

Those knuckles aren't cracking for nothing. "You owe, for two breaches of etiquette unto me."

Yosho... "You mean the bar deal that night?"

"And the Washu wrappings fiasco."

Yosho, not often he has to waggles his hands in pointless self defense like that. "Well... you see... that first one was your fault really, and..."

"_Oh really?_"

Didn't know Yosho could scream like a girl too. (And house side... Sasami: "Wow, was that brother? Hehe.")

Above it all, cause Astral beings apparently can do this, Masaki watches it all from above, as Tenchi's voice is heard, calling for Sasami for some fun in the lake. Sasami joins. All that wildcat barking soon it a lot of water based laughter and fun. All family fun.

And an Astral being floating above, wipes a 'very' real tear away, in opinionating. "- _It all really is, a wonderful family here_. -" ...before she then looks up at the sky, 'at' the Darkness beyond. " - _That scum, really has no chance_. -"

And she was proud, knowing it.

...

A crab haired red head, saw it all from her Lab, and smiled. As warm a smile as she ever had. "You said it Astral babe." ...happy 'and' proud to be a part of it all.

And then a warble breep caught her attention, "Oh, now what? I was enjoying something." ...and hits a set of holo-key strokes. And for a Being that knew how to place, and get, any kind of information she truly really wanted, for once...

...she cursed her ability for such.

"_Oh crap._" ...as she saw something, not even Nidhog had access to. And _only_ because it was related to the Situation at hand, was she even bothering looking _there_, for anything at all. Only in the Lair of the Dark Enemy, Washu had no eye.

But... _there..._ "If only _not_ for the Treaty. Damn the High. -sigh-" ...as she forced herself to watch...

... ... ...

-...a place _**fettered**_ in Gray Writhing Hate-

A place known only to those of the Intracel High and Low, because the Threat from it was too endowed in danger to ignore. A place some twenty years prior, an Invasion attempted to sunder the very pillars that the mortal world hail belief in, that the mortal universe understood too little of, in formal truth. That lack of understanding, was coupled here to _**worse**_ of a kind, that took the truly unbelieving, and wailed their endless accursed fates of a truly mistaken lack of choice of their faith. A soul as such, ended up Soulless. Such wailed in _**ferment**_, counted amongst truly unending numbers, in a Realm made by one Seer that derided all Existence, and the One that created it all.

As for all 'this' Seer knew of anyway. Knowing more, was Voluspa's to decide to know of. The One being even Almighty One had to fear. The One that 'could' end it All. All mighty Works, sundered if done in 'just' the proper manner.

"_: I know When it will End. :_" ...an illogical format decried as endlessly as ever, in the Wail, "_: I know How. :_" ...as if even saying the words was Agony upon Agony... "_: Too much Time! Too much before the End! Too Long! :_" ...screamed of insanity, within the Insanity of Disbelief itself. And the cry out of more hate, monolithically fend inward of itself, as much as outwards, all such illogical directions, for a _Most_ illogical place!

That did something, that the meaning of forever itself, almost forgot of, if not for the Terror inherit. The Gray Wail... _silenced._

And She knew. Voluspa _knew_. "_: N-no. :_"

"**{{~ Failure! ~}}**"

A Progenitor, 'as' equal in all Power, to the Almighty One, an accepted Progenitor Creator of All an Existence knew itself of, that had all right to not have a fear to find equal, and _easily_ on direct contact, could Sunder Existence as it all knew of itself, 'and' it's Creator, _cowled_ at the Voice of the Dark Lord. _It made no sense_.

This as the Greater Darkness 'hovered' within the _silent_ Soulless Realm, only bothering to look at one Soul at all. A hissing froth of a hate _**worse**_ than a Progenitors, with _power_ to match it.

"_: Why are You here... again... :_"

Rare the feeling of the Seer, being forced to **suddenly** turn and face Him, as such He _telekinetically_ so did. She so snarled and SWATTED at him, with a gray clawed 'hand'. All such did, was like parting oil with a clawing hand, that seeped back together, with all ugly effect of vomit. The oily yellow eyes just regard in turn. "**{{~ Your Hate, only Feeds me. I was the one that Made you so, in the Beginning, after all. Your fervent Jealously was my hook within, when your bid to create parallel Existences failed. Such pitiful an act of impossible, now made to bid unto Me! ~}}**"

"_: I... I-I do not... serve... :_"

The Darkness just _**snarls**_ back, a cowl of Saccloth at a _cowled_ hood of Gray. "**{{~ Slaves do not serve. They are **_**used**_**. You have, what I want, for My own desire! ~}}**"

Voluspa, glad of for once, a 'son' was not present to witness how... impotent, She was, at a moment she was never wanting to feel of again. A 'reason' of first of one never formally attested before, for her euthanizing Plans. His however, as he hovered a left, dark hazed 'hand', towards her ashen 'crown'. "**{{~ Forget too easily, as all marionettes do, why they are corrupted. The Darkness has its own Plans, and utilizes the Tools necessary, when so decided, to then be so cast aside, as the Refuse all such Tools are! Care not, if you Remember this, I do not! ~}}**"

"_: Wh... why...? :_" ...a Seer, felt an emotion, akin to a child begging to feel for a 'reason'. The Dark Lord replied. "**{{~ My ancient Nemesis of the Pillar. I demand to know 'how' to utterly defeat him, and end this **_**prolonged**_** endless Strife he causes, with each Cycle of Return! ~}}**" ...as He hovers the dark Hand over the ashen illogical format crown, and engages a silent spell Glyph orb, utterly Intracellic in mode, and utterly corrupted of Saccloth. The Darkness just sneered, as the siphon Spell engages, a _**terrible**_ shriek of a mind raped, endures.

"**{{~ You are ****not**** the first. So many of your **_**'kind'**_** I have corrupted, mirrors of each other as pitiful as the last. Each last, I gain enough of a piece of the Greater puzzle. Enough, I have garnered over **_**such**_** lengths of Existential Time, between one Existence to the next, searching for the true final Clarion that will shatter the Pillar, and **_**finally**_** bring the Omniexistence, into the Dark embrace! The greater truth of the Endless Dark, having to suffer the inferior Light for **_**this**_**long****, acids me like no **_**other**_** possibility! ~}}**"

And the _screech_... the **scream**... no seeming respite, as written Time unwritten, is _**torn**_ asunder out of Her mind. Enough, for consequences unseen...

...and at a point the scream stops, and an immortal Progenitor, insane already, grows moreso from **Pain**, that stops when the Greater Darkness _**rends**_ what is wanted from her. Like a woman, forced to endure all manner of worse pain, but also forced to live through it _for_ that effect of pain, is what Mulhorand leaves her upon in crying _**agony**_, as his spell Orb takes what He wants. This as he looks sickly triumphant within the Saccloth cowl, as he 'sees' of a future unwritten, in his Dark hand. The iota froths with dark ire from it, like sickening black blood. An act, done _countless_ so many times before, in _more_ than one version of Temporal Existence, each looking for 'His' version of an _Unholy Grail_.

Infinite numbers of existences... and not _'one'_, beheld a sneer of gloating ire, that never hath been such seen before.

"**{{~ And ****'this'**** be how, Such all ever Changes, for the **_**Last time!**_** Dark truly preserve Undoing! ~}}**"

"_You will fail._" ...the Darkness hears of 'another' voice, from the same being he just sundered. Nary a look back, as a _goddess_ within the Seer, even _'nominally'_ looking of a Lost Intracel goddess, looks outward, at a moment where the Pain was _too_ much for a Seer to maintain its current format. Within it, a version of herself, that once saw life, as supposedly meant to be intended, when another goddess beheld the name '_Gaea_'. The Darkness simply hears... "_And I will be saved. As dreams tell by._"

"**{{~ **_**Yessss**_**. Such I have heard, times before unto the Infinite. ~}}**" ...a slaved goddess hears, as the Darkness turns formally, and addresses... "**{{~ And unto 'each' 'time', the corrupted Keeper, has expired despite. As was **_**each**_** time, the GrandFather failed to stop my March. So **_**many**_** succumbed to the endless Dark that I! AM!**

**And another impotent Existence, and Dimensions within, so will also Fail! Darkness, shalt Finally Come. ~}}**" ...such Mulhorand turns away with, to fester.

A goddess tried to say anything back. She was 'busy' instead, with a moment given to her. A dream, she could only give to another, of a silent, Programmed moment of a coming dawn. An... 'abomination', that _truly_ wasn't.

The last she hears, before her 'improper' Insanity would return, is... "**{{~ And **_**'this'**_** is how a Nemesis should die. ~}}**" ...as He turns back with, with all spite... "**{{~ And I have stolen, how you will see yours. Fitting, **_**Fool**_**. ~}}**" ...and then a Wail starts to return... with the Passing of the Dark from sight.

Soon, the 'nominal' wail, would return... the tinge of crying, was what cusped its initial return.

And the '_Gaea_' that remained, as she was being subsumed back into the Ashen void, whispered with pain... "_I... see the End... too... for truth._" ...before _Gaea_ smiled, and then, was no more, subsumed back into the Wail of Voluspa. And the first thing the Wail **snarls** of... "_: My Servant! That Galaxy unto Conducted. Contact me at ONCE! :_" ...and the _**SCREECH**_ of a Seer Wraith echoes without bulwark!

She truly now _Had_ to end her Pain. The rape would 'not' leave Her, from now on, until such had Come, on the Seventh. Or _earlier_ if she could enforce it!

Such she waited for an Emperor to contact her.

... ... ...

And hence Washu saw... too much. A screen flicked closed. She leaned back into a floating backrest pillow, that appeared without bidden whim, such was automatic her contraptions were. And she sighed.

She looked at a random light, in her Lab, and knew that she couldn't warn, of what she saw. Not that she couldn't, she was _prevented_ from even attempting to do so. The Treaty with Jurai, wasn't meant for Jurai persay of direct note. It was for the one active goddess that I _wasn't_ Intracellic, that conducted as such, more empowered than Almighty One was. And now, the Treaty extended to 'any' active goddess, of similar Ilk. And since Washu 'revealed' herself, she was auto slapped with the Treaty effects too. Ones she cared not to test from a Progenitor. And now Tokimi... and Gaea... _guess what_. Something discussed of, during all those days Washu was 'preparing' them, for... now.

She noted that, and then saw the frivolity of play, still ongoing, on her holoscreens, before her.

She realized then too... again... "Guess Tenchi is on the Treaty too. And... hmm..." ...she looked at a shmoo, as a teal 'wave' kept cresting over him. She wondered for a moment... and then leaned back again, and sighed. "I really hate Treaties."

She then blinked, and then looked at yet another holoscreen.

A set of Juraian ships were within the view' of that camera orb, hovering in space, as they all waited patiently by the sol lunar of the Third Colony World. She smirked. "But I know who I 'can' warn. They better come soon too then."

And then she looked back at the playful Lake.

And she smirked. "Time to get wet." ...and she got up.

(End Act VII)


End file.
